Art of a Sun's Love - Volume I
by Shimmering Sparkles
Summary: After a chance encounter with the Dazzlings, seventeen-year-old Dawn Spark becomes curious about the story of her parents Vincent van Colt and Sunset Shimmer. So Vincent and Sunset tell their daughter about the troubles they went through from the arrest of Sunset's bullying mother Icy Heart to the death of Vincent's mother Lullaby Strings. (AU; volume 1 of 3)
1. BTOP1 - Let 'Em In

Wow, it has been _forever_ since I last updated here, hasn't it? Well, I've been so busy on other sites that I nearly forgot I had an account there. :P But anyway, I'm back here with a story I've been working on for at least sixteen months on DeviantArt. It's related to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and the _Equestria Girls_ spinoff, but it's in a completely different universe. Without further delays, here's the debut of _Art of a Sun's Love_ on this website!

* * *

 ** _Art of a Sun's Love_ Volume I**

 **Series Created by Zack Wanzer**

 **Based upon _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ by Lauren Faust, _My Little Pony Equestria Girls_ by Meghan McCarthy, and the music of John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr**

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 - _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 1 - Let 'Em In (McCartney, 1976)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

People sometimes say that it's Love that really conquers all. Partner up Love with Trust and Friendship, and you're able to have Happiness. All three elements were very important to bringing peace in the lives of eight people - two brothers, their respective girlfriends, and four other lifelong friends from grade school.

The city of Canterlot was a big, bustling place with ivory buildings lined with golden spires, and people of all sorts of classes and races lived peacefully. It didn't matter if you were poor or wealthy; people would accept you for who you were regardless of social status. Canterlot also had a library, an observatory, coffee shops, a restaurant, a theater, an art gallery, and even a train station.

Every year, Canterlot held a Summer Sun Celebration, and it was always held on summer solstice in June. In the spring, it hosted a gala held inside the restored castle that formerly belonged to the legendary King Bullion and his daughter Princess Platinum some time during the 17th century. Canterlot also held a garden party in autumn on the castle grounds, and during the same season at Canterlot High School, a Fall Formal was held. The city also held various events like rodeos and baking competitions; they were often held at the high school ever since it was founded in 1960.

It was now the year 2038; technology had advanced in the last twenty years or so, but Canterlot still held on to its heritage and traditions. It was raining heavily on this early August afternoon, and many people without umbrellas were rushing to get inside, away from the pouring rain.

Amid the grayness of the atmosphere, there was a flash of color - a young girl at the age of seventeen was walking on the streets of Canterlot, not taking much notice to her surroundings. She had crimson hair with sky blue streaks, and sapphire blue eyes. She also had blue ear piercings and brown tennis shoes, and underneath her red jacket was a sleeveless white shirt and dark blue jeans.

The girl was wearing her hood over her head, and wasn't in any particular rush as she entered the nearest cafe. Not much activity was going on in the cafe; there must've been around eight customers at their tables - some were actually talking to one another, whilst a few were on their phones or laptops.

Taking off her hood and wiping her shoes on the mat, the girl briefly took in her surroundings before walking up to the counter. "One slice of iced lemon pound cake, please," she told the server. He nodded, and placed a slice of said serving in a small paper bag, and handed it to the girl, who promptly paid what he asked for.

The girl sat down at a table close to a window. As she took her first bite, she looked outside noticing a few cars drive by, splashing up rainwater as they did so. At that moment, the door opened and three women stepped inside. The first woman, obviously the leader, had large, curly vivid orange hair with yellow streaks and raspberry eyes. The second woman had moderate purple hair with light aquamarine streaks in two pigtails, mulberry eyes, and a frown that almost looked like an unwelcoming scowl. The last woman had light arctic blue hair with persian blue streaks in a ponytail and raspberry eyes like the first woman. In contrast to the second woman, the third seemed to be constantly smiling. All three were in their late fifties to early sixties, but to some, they could've easily passed for thirty, and appeared to have an ageless look about them.

The three made their way over to the counter. "Three tacos with a lemonade each," said the orange-haired woman.

"Make that six tacos," said the pony tailed woman. This caused the other two to give her a look. "What? I love tacos."

The woman with pigtails just groaned. "Even after all these years, Sonata, I'll never understand you..."

"Shut up, Aria," muttered Sonata.

"Why don't you both shut up?" interrupted the orange haired woman, exasperated. "You're acting like children."

"Oh, butt out, Adagio," said Aria.

"Um, do you mind?" the girl asked, not looking up from where she sat. "Some of us are trying to enjoy our food and we'd appreciate it if you would stop your arguing."

"Who do you think you are barging in on our conversation?" demanded Adagio.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Sonata. "You wouldn't happen to be Dawn Spark would you?"

"Um, yeah," the teenage girl replied. "That's my name."

"I was a friend of your parents," Sonata explained.

"You were?"

"They met years ago in high school," explained Aria.

"My parents met in high school?" Dawn didn't understand if that was what Aria meant.

"No," corrected Aria, "what I meant was that Sonata met your parents when they were high school. I didn't get too close to them. Adagio, on the other hand…"

"Did you know how my parents' love for each other got so strong?" Dawn asked.

"Sounds like story time!" Sonata chirped gleefully. Adagio slapped a hand to her head in annoyance at Sonata's goofiness.

"Excuse me, ladies," said the server. "I have your food and drinks ready."

"Yay, tacos!" Sonata cheered.

"Gee, Sonata," said Aria in a deadpan snark. "I'm surprised all those tacos haven't gone to your thighs by now."

"Hey!" Sonata shouted in offence. "Are you saying I have a big butt?"

"No, I'm saying you're as thin as a pencil," Aria replied in a sarcastic tone.

"That will do," Adagio said sternly, silencing her friends almost immediately. Then she turned back to Dawn.

"If we're going to tell you this story, kid," she said, "then we'll do it in style."

"Erm, what do you mean, in style?" Dawn didn't understand what the middle-aged woman was on about.

"First off, this story actually starts before your parents were born," said Aria.

"But then how would you know if you hadn't been born either?" asked Dawn.

"We _were_ around back then," said Sonata, "and we were all sprightly teenage girls looking for boyfriends, wearing these fancy clothes like you kids wear today, and we were in a band of our own..."

"Alright, Sonata, we get it," said Adagio, putting her hand over Sonata's mouth.

"We're also going to be using songs to tell certain parts of the story," Aria added.

Dawn looked puzzled. "Songs to tell stories?"

"Yup," said Sonata. "It makes it more fun."

"We will first begin our story," said Adagio, "with somebody else who played a very important role in the lives of your parents."

"Who's that?"

"Celestia Faust McCraken..."

* * *

 **JUNE 1994**

A long time ago, not too far from Canterlot, there was a little town called Rainbow Falls. It was a lively little town known for its famous waterfall - in fact, the town received its name for the rainbows that matter in its mist during the summer days.

Rainbow Falls was founded in 1868 by a woman known as Waterfall Prism. One day, she came across the famed waterfall after a severe rainstorm and was separated from her crew. She said she found a rainbow and thought it looked so serene it inspired her to build a town close to the waterfall.

The town started off with simple crop growth, which was taken control of by the Apple-Smith family; by the turn of the century, they built a farm to live in on the outskirts of Rainbow Falls, and it became known as Sweet Apple Acres for two reasons - the people living there were very friendly, and their primary crops were apples and sold apple-related foods across the country, some traveling beyond Rainbow Falls towards Canterlot.

Nowadays, Sweet Apple Acres is owned by a woman named Lady Annie Smith, and not too long ago, she had become a grandmother to a baby boy called Macintosh.

However, this story does not focus on the Apple-Smith family. Our main heroine for this story is a young woman at twenty-three by the name of Celestia Faust.

Celestia was born to Artemus and Harmony Faust on the morning of February 22, 1971; she has heliotrope eyes and mulberry hair. Her family owned a mansion in Canterlot, but she was very frequently seen in Rainbow Falls, and gained a reputation for her positive, upbeat nature, as well as her sense of humor. Celestia was almost like a big sister to those who needed help and guidance, and she was always willing to help in any way she could.

Speaking of being a big sister, Celestia had one sibling that was younger than her; Luna. She was born on the night of October 31, 1978; she has opal eyes, pale, light grayish persian blue hair, and pale light grayish magenta eyeshadow. She looked up to Celestia as all younger siblings do, but what made Luna different to her sister was that she was a little more serious about getting her duties done, even at the age of fifteen.

* * *

On this fine spring weekend, the two sisters were headed towards a store to pick out a wedding dress for Celestia. With them was their mother Harmony, a woman well into her late forties with long reddish-brown hair and teal eyes.

"I still can't believe it," said Harmony. "My baby's getting married next month. They grow up so fast."

"It's not fair," Luna pouted. "Why can't I get married too? Plus, _I_ thought I was the baby of the family."

"Oh, Luna," Harmony chuckled, rustling her younger daughter's hair. "You are still a teenager. Much too young to even think about getting married."

Harmony and her daughters soon came to the bridal store.

"Good afternoon," said the store manager. "How may I help you ladies today?"

"I'm getting married soon," said Celestia. "We're here to pick out a wedding dress for me."

"Well then, you've come to the right place."

The three went around the store looking at many different types of dresses.

"How about this one?" asked Celestia, holding up a dress.

"No good," said Luna cheekily. "Your butt's too big."

Celestia just at stared her sister indignantly.

"Not funny, Luna," she scolded.

"Oh, come now, Celie," giggled Luna. "Where's your sense of humor?"

"How about this one?" asked Harmony, showing Celestia another dress.

"Aha, just the right size," Luna joked.

"It's about two sizes too big," said Celestia.

"Until you partake of the cake."

"Luna!"

"What?"

Harmony just chuckled at her daughters' bickering. At last, Celestia came across a dress that suited her perfectly. It had golden stripes and the sun was embroiled on it.

"That's the one," she said.

"Quite a fitting look," said Luna.

After dress shopping, the trio went to purchase a wedding cake. While they were browsing, Celestia bumped into another woman around her age. The other woman's hair was in five shades of purple, and she also had grayish fuchsia eyes, pale light grayish blue violet eyeshadow, moderate raspberry lipstick, and a beauty mark next to the left side of her mouth. This was Abacus Cinch, an old classmate of Celestia's.

"Watch it!"

"Oh! So sorry, miss... Wait, it's you, Abacas!"

"Well, who were you expecting - Imelda Staunton?"

"May I ask what you are doing here?" asked Celestia.

"My great uncle died last week, and we're holding his funeral in London," Abacus explained. "I'm looking for the right cake for the funeral."

"Sorry to hear about your loss," said Harmony.

"We are here to find a cake for Celie's wedding," said Luna.

"You sure it's for a wedding and not another personal snack?" Abacus insinuated, poking Celestia in the ribs.

"I just can't help myself and my love for cake..."

"Neither can your backside," said Abacus. "It's a wonder your dress didn't tear during that Fall Formal from '88."

Luna snickered, but she soon quieted when Celestia shot her a glare.

"If you have nothing better to do than tease me, Abby," she said, "then be off with you." Abby was Celestia's nickname for Abacus, and she didn't like it very much. Abacus Cinch kept with her dignity and walked away.

"Now I know why you never got along with her," commented Harmony.

"I'm just glad I wasn't in the same class as her," added Luna.

After a few minutes of browsing for cakes, at last they finally came across one that would do.

"Huzzah!" cheered Luna. "At last a most fitting cake for my sister's wedding." It was a large chocolate cake decorated with white frosting and each layer was topped with different frosting colors of blue, green, and pink.

"Good find, Luna," Celestia complimented.

"And hopefully it will survive until the wedding," Luna smirked.

"...seriously?"

Luna couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

When all the arrangements were made, the last thing that needed to be done was to fill out the invitations.

"Let's see," said Harmony, arranging the invites a few days later. "There's the nice librarian from across the street."

"You mean Pen Headnote?" asked Celestia.

"That's the one," said Harmony. "She's been a good friend of the family for years."

"How about Dusty Bristle the chimney sweep?" asked Celestia.

"Not if you want him to spoil your dress," joked Luna. "It's hard to keep white clean."

"What about that rich family that moved in some time ago?"

"Absolutely not!" said Luna. "The last thing we need is a bunch of rich snobs criticizing every little thing about us on Celestia's special day."

"They're not all bad," said Celestia.

"Oh yes they are," snorted Luna. "They were born snobs, they grew up as snobs, and they're sure to die as snobs."

"Now Luna," said Harmony, "you'll have to realize that the world is not all black and white - there are shades of gray as well."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Celestia.

"I wouldn't bother opening it," snorted Luna. "It's probably those rich snobs coming over here just to boast at how they're richer than us."

"Oh, come now, girls," said Harmony. "Let's not be like that."

"What if it's someone of our family?" asked Celestia, but then she heard the sound of the door being knocked again. "I'll get it," she said, standing up.

Celestia turned the door knob and it slowly opened. "It's so great to see all of you," she said, welcoming her guests inside.

"Hello, Celestia," said Lullaby Strings happily. She had blue hair with pink streaks, and sapphire blue eyes. She was a bubbly music teacher at twenty-three and was married to Flame Barrier; he had dark blue hair and dark green eyes. He was twenty-five years of age and worked as a police officer.

"Been quite a while since we seen you," said Flame Barrier. "How you been?"

"I've been alright," said Celestia. "Had to keep this little troublemaker out of mischief." She playfully messed with Luna's hair, who promptly rolled her eyes.

Before anymore could be said, the doorbell rang again. "Looks like we got more company," said Harmony, opening the door.

"Oh! It's so wonderful to see you again, Charity," said Harmony. Charity Kindheart had grayish azure hair with arctic blue streaks and persian blue eyes which where covered by red eyeglasses.

"Hello, Harmony," she said cheerfully, hugging her friend. "I'm so glad I could make it. The plays have been so much fun for everybody. How's the family?"

"We've been rather well, thank you," answered Harmony. "Celestia's getting married in a few days."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that," said Charity. "You must be so happy to be receiving a son-in-law."

"I am," said Harmony, wiping a tear from her eye. "They grow up so fast." Just then, there was a third knock at the door.

"Excuse me, but I hope I'm not interrupting anything, miss."

"Why, not at all, Fancy Pants," said Harmony. "Come right in."

Fancy Pants was a handsome young teenager around the age of fifteen with neatly combed light azure hair and eyes to match; he looked vaguely like a youthful John Cleese.

"How nice of you to come, Fancy," said Celestia.

"Think nothing of it," said Fancy Pants.

"And how are you and Fleur doing?" asked Celestia.

"We are doing rather well," said Fancy Pants. "Thank you for asking."

Suddenly, they heard the melodious hum of a cello playing.

"Octavia," the sisters said together. Octavia Melody was a young cello player at the age of nineteen. She had grayish mulberry eyes and dark gray hair, not quite black, with a lighter tint. Octavia was going to be performing in the wedding band.

"So glad you could make it, Octavia," smiled Celestia.

"Did you really think I would pass up an opportunity to perform in a wedding?" Octavia asked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang yet again. "Now who could that be?" asked Luna, opening the door.

"Hello there - I'm not too late, am I?"

"Why not at all, Filthy Rich," said Celestia. Filthy Rich was one of the few rich people in town that Celestia and Luna could stand. He was in his early twenties with dark gray hair with lighter highlights and light azure eyes. He also wore a fine grayish brown suit with a navy blue vest and red bowtie.

"So glad you could come, Mr. Rich," said Harmony.

"I really am sorry for that rich family that bothers you," said Filthy Rich. "It's people like them that give rich folks a bad name."

"But it's people like you that break that cycle," added Celestia.

"Aren't we forgetting another guest?" asked Harmony. "I only count six."

"Where's that novice photographer?" asked Luna.

"Hold that pose!"

Suddenly in a flash, photo lights were brought up in the house.

"What on earth?" asked Harmony. The person who had spoken up had light gray hair, and underneath her black glasses with mulberry lenses were very dark indigo eyes. She was at the age of eighteen and spoke with a thick German accent. She was now taking pictures faster than you could say "picture perfect".

"I had a feeling you would be up to this, Photo Finish," chuckled Celestia.

"Photo Finish is here to work ze magics," said the young novice photographer.

"You'll do a good job of it while you make pictures at the wedding," said Luna, "provided that you try not to disturb the guests."

"I vill be of no bother to anyone," said Photo Finish.

"What's going on in here?" said a voice, as another figure came into the room. This was Artemus Faust; he was well into his late forties with wavy, moderate sapphire blue hair with a short beard and mustache to go along with it, and dark brown eyes.

"There you are, dear," smiled Harmony. "We thought you got lost on the way home."

"Nah, just had some trouble on the roads - some idiot thought it'd be a good idea to run into a fire hydrant and then he backed up against some bad-tempered fella with a brand new Porsche. And he'd just gotten it a few days ago too!"

"I can guess he wasn't too happy about that," mused Celestia.

"What's that you have in the box?" asked Harmony.

"It's a little surprise for Celestia's wedding," said Artemus.

"What sort of surprise?"

Artemus just smiled. "Wait and see."

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Celestia's birthday is the same as her voice actress Nicole Oliver - February 22. Luna's is October 31 because her first major episode, _Luna Eclipsed_ , was set on Nightmare Night. (For the record, I'll be using the likes of Christmas and Halloween in this series; remember, it's an alternate universe.)**

 **Harmony Faust is Lauren's ponysona, Fausticorn, herself! Artemus is based upon Craig McCracken, Lauren's real life husband. I imagine that if Fausticorn were Celestia and Luna's mother, it'd make sense to have Artemus be their father. Also, his colors would be based upon Luna's.**

 **Yes, I'll be using Principal Cinch in the series despite her detestable personality. An idea I've had for it is that she and Celestia are polar opposites - Celestia is very open-minded and welcoming, whilst Cinch is more closed off and scowling, which earned her very few friends in life. Duality is a theme I love utilizing in my writings. You'll see it in later chapters.**

 **Rainbow Falls is partially based on the same village as well as Ponyville. I do actually plan an album based on its 150th anniversary, set in 2018, and Waterfall Prism is an ancestor to one of the main character (not saying who).**

 **In the _Equestria Girls_ films, a majority of the characters appear to be around the same age range; 14-18. For this series, I'm going for variety of ages - for example, Octavia Melody, by 2015, will be a music teacher for Canterlot High.**


	2. BTOP2 - Grow Old with Me

Here's the second chapter to the series; shorter than the last one, which was basically the prologue and the official chapter one combined into a single chapter. :P

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 - _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 2 - Grow Old with Me (Lennon, 1998/1984)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 **JUNE 15, 1994**

It was the night before the wedding, and two parties were being thrown - one for the bride, and one for the groom. At this moment, Celestia was at her own party.

"You really didn't have to throw me this party," said Celestia to her mother and sister.

"Nonsense," said Harmony. "It's tradition for the bride and groom to have parties before they are married."

"I'm actually quite jealous of you, Celestia," said one of the guests, whose name was Veena Harshwhinny - she had light gold hair and brilliant cornflower blue eyes. She also wore grayish mulberry clothes with a very light magenta polo neck and light brilliant amber jewelry with very light magenta tints.

"Why?" asked Celestia.

"I wish I could find myself a husband," Ms. Harshwhinny explained, "but I guess not all are lucky."

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Veena," said another guest, this one named Twilight Velvet. Her hair had moderate purple and light gray streaks and her eyes were light arctic blue. She was married to a man named Night Light and they had a five year old boy named Shining Armor.

"I once had the same worries, but then I met Night Light. So you're bound to meet somebody too someday."

"You know one of the differences is between girls and boys?" asked Luna, wanting to change the topic out of boredom.

"It better not be related to what's inside their clothes," Celestia muttered.

"One basic difference is on how they act when under the weather," said Luna. "Now, if a girl gets the flu, she can still carry on with her tasks. But if a guy gets the sniffles, suddenly he feels he needs to spend a week in bed."

This caused everyone in the room to burst with laughter - even those that didn't usually joke about things couldn't help but smirk a little.

* * *

In another part of the mansion, the groom's party was taking place. Sombra McCracken was a handsome young gentleman at the age of twenty-four; jet black hair with cobalt blue streaks, grayish sap green eyes - one has to imagine how Celestia felt when she first laid eyes on him! Fancy Pants and Filthy Rich were among the many to join his party. Another member was Night Light, Twilight Velvet's husband. He had dark phthalo blue hair and moderate amber eyes.

"So, Night Light," said one of the guests, "how's the wife and son?"

"They're doing quite well," said Night Light.

"If your wife's over at Celestia's party, then where's your son?" asked another party goer.

"He's at home with a babysitter," explained Night Light. "I heard she's a distant relative of Celestia."

"Hey, Sombra," one of the guests said to him, "you and Celestia plan on having kids of your own someday?"

"Mmm?!" Sombra, who was drinking some tea, spat it out upon hearing the question. He coughed a bit before speaking up again.

"I-It's too early to be thinking on that," he said sheepishly.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it," said Artemus, standing up.

He opened the door and standing there was a young man in his mid-to-late twenties with crimson hair and deep green eyes.

"Noble Shield," smiled Artemus, "it's about time you arrived."

"I'm terribly sorry for being late," said Noble Shield. "My car broke down so while it was taken to the garage, I had to wave a taxi. The poor fool was new and didn't know which way to go."

"Ah well," said Artemus, "don't worry about it; could've happened to anyone."

Noble Shield took his seat with the rest of the guys. Artemus then sat back down once again.

"Alright, everyone," said Noble Shield. "How's about we make a toast to a lucky fella?"

The rest of the men agreed and held their glasses high. "To Sombra," they all said.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have," he said modestly.

"Some of us are rather jealous of you, Sombra," one of the guests admitted, "marrying one of the hottest girls around."

"Think your wife knows how you feel about that?" teased Night Light.

The party goer looked a bit nervous.

"You wouldn't tell her, would you?" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Oh, thank goodness. I don't want to sleep on the couch again."

* * *

Before long, the parties were over, and everyone began heading for home.

"Tomorrow's the big day, Celestia," said Harmony. "Can you believe it?"

"It's hard to believe it," said Celestia.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep," said her mother.

"Hopefully the cake will still be intact in case Celie goes for a midnight snack," Luna teased.

"Will you behave yourself, Luna?" asked Celestia. "Don't think I forgot about the time you snuck into my closet at night and scared me witless the following morning."

Luna giggled innocently. "Can't a sister have fun?"

Celestia just shook her head and chuckled before walking back into the house to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **JUNE 16, 1994**

The following morning, the sun was burning brightly in the sky as the birds sang cheerfully. Celestia was fast asleep in her room. The closet door slowly opened as Luna, in a spooky mask, tiptoed over to Celestia's bed. But just as she was about to do anything...

"Don't even think about it, Luna," said her sleeping sister.

Luna took off her mask in disappointment. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Because after years of that joke, I've gotten to know when it happens," said Celestia.

"You're not sleeping in on the day of your wedding, are you?" Luna joked. Celestia's eyes shot open with surprise; she wasn't sleepy anymore.

"What? Right now?!" she asked. Before Luna could respond, Celestia quickly jumped out of bed and out of the bedroom.

"Looks like someone's in a hurry," Luna mused to herself.

Celestia ran down the hall in her pajamas until she bumped into her mother.

"Sorry, mother," she gasped. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Of course not, dear," smiled Harmony. "But I do hope you're not planning on getting married in your pajamas."

Celestia looked down and realized she was still in her pajamas, and blushed.

"Ohh..."

"Never mind," laughed Harmony, "we'll get you in your wedding dress in no time at all."

"Thanks," said Celestia.

Celestia was taken to a fitting room to try on her wedding dress. "I do hope it doesn't take too long," she said to herself.

Harmony overheard that. "You have nothing to fret over, dear," she said kindly.

"Unless, of course, you grew overnight," teased Luna.

"Can't you behave yourself, Luna?" asked Celestia.

"Now what fun would that be?" asked Luna. Celestia and her mother just gave a stern look at Luna, who promptly kept her mouth shut.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years," said Celestia, "and I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing bad will happen," said Harmony. "No need to get stressed over nothing."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"The door's unlocked," said Harmony, "you can come in." And in came Artemus.

"Am I missing anything?" he asked.

"Hi, daddy," said Celestia. "What do you want?"

"I've got something for you."

Artemus took something out of his pocket and presented it to his daughter; it was a silver necklace with a golden locket on it.

"Oh, it's beautiful," said Celestia.

"Open the locket," said her father.

Celestia opened the locket and gasped at what was inside it; it was a picture of her mother and father comforting her as a baby. A few happy tears slipped down Celestia's cheeks, and then she wrapped her arms around her father in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, father," she said happily.

"Anything for my little princess," said Artemus.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Luna huffed.

At last, it was time for the wedding to begin. Among the guests were three teenage signers with red gem pendants. Sombra stood at the altar waiting for his bride. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a necktie to match. Once the organs began playing "Here Comes the Bride", the doors opened, and there stood Celestia with Artemus at her side. It was tradition for the bride's father to walk his daughter down the aisle and up to the altar to be with her groom. Celestia was soon at the altar with her groom.

"It's finally happening," she said happily.

The minister cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this day to witness the union of Sombra McCraken and Celestia Faust in holy matrimony. First, the bride and groom shall read their vows."

Sombra went first. "I vow to love and cherish you for all of eternity," he said, "to have and to hold for all of my life."

"And I vow to love and cherish you," said Celestia, "no matter what the weather will be, may we never drift apart."

"Sombra McCracken," said the minister, "do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And, do you, Celestia Faust," said the minister, "take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"If anyone has any reason at all why these two should not be wed," continued the minister, "speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said a word. Very much everyone knew that the two were made for one another.

"By the powers invested in me," the minister smiled, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sombra removed the veil revealing Celestia's face and the two kissed. This was met with applause from the guests.

At the reception, the newlyweds were about to start a dance. Knowing this as her cue, Octavia led her orchestra and the music began as the couple danced.

As they danced to the music, Sombra reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"For you," he said, giving them to Celestia.

"Why, thank you, Sombra," Celestia smiled, and she surprised her new husband with a kiss.

The music soon finished up, and the audience applauded as the couple finished their little dance.

"And now, we'll be cutting the cake," said Celestia.

"And hopefully not cutting the ch-" Harmony covered Luna's mouth before she could finish.

Once the cake was cut, as part of wedding tradition, the bride and groom fed cake to each other. Since this was a public event, Celestia managed to keep her addiction under control.

"Ready, everyone?" asked Celestia. She tossed the bouquet into the air and the girls started scrambling for it. The girl who caught it was a young Sonata Dusk.

"Yay!" she cried happily, "I caught the bouquet! Maybe this means I'll get married one day."

"Big deal," muttered Aria, rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous that you're still single," Sonata teased.

"All three of us are single," said Adagio, exasperated.

"We are? That stinks," pouted Sonata.

Outside, Celestia and Sombra were climbing into a horse drawn cart. One of the horses was white, and the other a dark gray. The driver gave the word, and they set off. On the back of their cart was a banner that read "Just Married". As they left, everyone came out to wish them good luck.

"I hope someday, I can marry a nice guy like Celestia did," said Luna to herself as she watched the happy couple disappear.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES:**

 **The wedding date, June 16, is the same date that** _ **Equestria Girls**_ **first premiered in theaters.**

 **Sombra is based upon his Alternate Equestria counterpart in the FiM comics. (Not that I've read the actual comic, but I felt it'd be cute to do it this way.)**


	3. BTOP3 - Life Itself

The third chapter approaches, and with it, we witness the birth of one of the main characters, Flash Sentry. It's not really my most favorite chapter to write; it's pretty bloody short, and I'm not too fond of short chapters. :P Hopefully this will suffice.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 3 - Life Itself (Harrison, 1981)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

It had been well over two months since Celestia and Sombra's wedding, but for many people in both Rainbow Falls and Canterlot, another incredible event would take place, but it would not involve the newlyweds. No, this time, it involved her old friend Lullaby Strings and her husband Flame Barrier. At the time of the wedding, Lullaby was about six months pregnant and she had been informed that her child would be born around September.

At this point, you may be wondering, "how did she meet a guy like Flame Barrier?" Well, they met in the spring of 1991 during a particularly windy day. Some of Lullaby's note sheets had been blown away and Flame Barrier had helped her to retrieve them. When she discovered that he was part of a rock band and had an interest in music, they began dating. However, Flame's bandmates didn't approve of their relationship and tried to bring them down, but Flame always came out on top.

One fateful day in late November 1993 at Flame's house whilst composing new songs, things got a little... heated, between them, and not too long before Christmas, Lullaby revealed that she was pregnant. Flame and Lullaby had an impromptu wedding at the recording studio around February 1994 and he left his band to be with his wife and unborn child, much to their disgust.

"Hey, thanks for breaking up the group, Yoko!" the bassist shouted rudely. Flame promptly punched him in the crotch for that remark - believe me, he can hit. Hard.

Anyway, after quitting the band, Flame Barrier decided that he would need a new job to help support his family. So, he applied to be a police officer. There were some scrapes at first - sometimes, he'd lounge and eat donuts until he got yelled at. Even his new wife had to scold him for his laziness. After that, Flame started to take his job more seriously and was scolded less; and after he caught his first robber, he was even given a promotion to become sergeant.

With the extra money he got from his promotion (more so than when he was part of the band, which was failing anyway), Flame Barrier was able to afford a much better house than their small, cramped apartment. It was also big enough so they had a nursery for their baby.

* * *

 **AUGUST 6, 1994**

It was exactly one month before Lullaby was due to give birth. Her friends had all thrown her a surprise baby shower to celebrate.

"I still can't believe you all threw me this party," Lullaby Strings said to her friends.

"We did it because we love you," one said.

"Maybe one day, one of us will get to have a baby too," said another friend.

"Not me. I'm already married to one," joked a third. This resulted in everyone laughing.

"So, the baby's due next month?" asked a fourth friend. "My, how time flies."

"Yep, pretty much," said Lullaby. "It feels like yesterday when Flame and I got married and how he stood up for me when his former bandmates tried to put us down."

"It's their loss, gal," said the second friend.

"Yeah, they got no concept on love," said the third.

"Oh!" said Lullaby, feeling her stomach. "The baby just kicked. Anybody want to feel?"

One of the girls put her head near Lullaby's stomach; in her own words, "Cause I want to hear him kicking!" Lullaby couldn't help but chuckle.

"Your belly's so big, you sure you're not having twins?" the friend asked.

"I've had my ultrasound a couple of months ago," said Lullaby. "We're having _one_ baby." Then she felt hungry and asked, "Anybody up for a deep fried bacon-wrapped pickle covered in chocolate?"

Everyone looked at the pregnant woman with weird looks.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Don't all pregnant women crave weird food?" No one had an answer to that.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 4, 1994**

A month had gone by since the baby shower, and Lullaby Strings was reading a book out in the living room. It was late in the evening, and she was reading intently.

"This is quite an interesting book," she said. Then she felt her stomach. "I bet you'd like to come out and read this too, wouldn't you?"

At that moment, Flame Barrier came home from another hard day of work.

"It's like 10:30 in the evening, dear," remarked Lullaby, looking up. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry I'm late," Flame Barrier apologized. "I had to work late while one of the other officers was called off with stomach flu."

"Oh dear," said Lullaby. "Hope the poor guy feels better soon."

"So do I," agreed Flame.

Suddenly, Lullaby grabbed her stomach in pain, letting out a groan. The book dropped to the ground, but she wasn't concerned about that; what she was more concerned with was the fact that...

" _The baby's coming!_ " she shrieked. Flame Barrier rushed over to his wife.

"I'll call the doctor and get the car started," he said.

"Oh, please hurry!" groaned Lullaby. "I feel like I'm going to burst!"

After a few minutes, Flame took Lullaby into the car and drove off to the hospital.

"If we don't make it there in time, _I'll kill you for doing this to me!_ " Lullaby screeched as they drove along; Flame cringed at that remark, but said nothing.

* * *

At long last, the hospital came into view.

"Finally, we're here," said Flame in relief. Lullaby groaned once again, but felt relieved not to have exploded. Once inside, Flame went to the service desk.

"My wife's about to have a baby!" he told the receptionist.

"Right, just sign these papers and we'll wheel her in," said the receptionist, handing Flame a clipboard. Once Flame Barrier signed the papers, Lullaby Strings was wheeled into the maternity ward and dressed in a hospital gown.

"I wish they would hurry!" groaned Lullaby.

"I know, dear," said Flame. "I'm right here with you."

Soon the doctors came into the room, and it was magic time.

"Alright, folks," said one of the doctors. "Let's deliver this baby."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 5, 1994**

After a few hours of labor, screaming, and trying to pull her husband's hair out, not quite 3:00 in the morning on the fifth of September, and upon hearing a baby's cry, Lullaby Strings finally gave birth.

"Congratulations," said a doctor. "It's a boy."

Lullaby breathed in relief now that the pain was finally over; her hair was a right mess, but it had been worth it. The doctor handed her the baby and she couldn't help but smile when she held him for the very first time. The baby had very short blue hair just like his dad, only it was in a lighter tone.

"Hello there, little one," said Lullaby in a gentle tone. "I'm your mommy."

There was a cooing noise, and the baby opened his eyes for the first time - they were sapphire blue like his mother's.

"He's beautiful, Lullaby," said Flame quietly.

"What are you going to name him?" asked a nurse.

"Well, he was delivered in a flash," said Flame Barrier, "so why not call him Flash?"

Lullaby smiled. "I love it," she said. "Flash Sentry he shall be."

The baby, now named Flash Sentry, gave off a small coo. Flame Barrier smiled at his new son, and then he gave his wife a loving kiss.

* * *

About two or three days later, Flame Barrier and Lullaby Strings were able to go home with their new baby Flash. When they opened the door, they found a surprise waiting for them, and many voices cried out...

"Surprise!"

The couple could not believe it; all of their friends had gathered in their living room.

"What a lovely surprise," said Lullaby.

"It was my idea," said Twilight Velvet. "My husband received a call from you and so we all got together to hold you and your new baby this party."

"Can we see the baby?" asked one of the party guests.

"He's right in my arms," said Lullaby, "but please be careful with him."

Lullaby handed Flash to her friend. Her heart almost melted at the sight of the sleeping newborn.

"He's so precious," she whispered.

Flash yawned in a cute way, and then he opened his eyes. Suddenly, the baby began crying.

"Oh, come now," said Flame in a teasing way. "She's not that ugly."

"Flame!" Lullaby scolded.

"I was joking," said Flame, still chuckling. "But seriously, maybe he's not used to strangers."

Lullaby gently took her baby back and comforted him.

"Shh, it's alright sweetie," she said, comforting him. "Mummy's here."

Among the party members were the Dazzlings.

"Isn't that baby so adorable?" Sonata gushed. "I want one of my own."

"Chances are it would be smarter than you," snickered Aria.

"I'm not _that_ stupid!" said Sonata indignantly.

"You are too!" argued Aria.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The argument caused Flash to start crying again.

"Ugh, would both of you stop it?" snapped Adagio, smacking both of them from the back of the head. "Babies don't like hearing arguments, especially from you two."

"Sorry," said Sonata. Adagio then turned to the still crying baby.

"Would it be alright if I calmed the little one?" Adagio asked Lullaby Strings.

"I don't know," said Lullaby, unsure. "I don't think he's used to strangers yet."

"Oh, don't worry," said Adagio. "Our singing can easily win anybody over."

"Well," said Lullaby after a few seconds of thinking, "alright. But please be careful with him." Lullaby gently handed Flash to Adagio. The orange-haired teenager looked down at the wailing baby and gave him a sympathetic smile. Then she began to sing a gentle little tune...

" _You are the One_

 _You are my love_

 _You send the rain and bring the sun_

 _You stand alone and speak the truth_

 _You are the breath of life itself, oh yes you are_

 _You are the One…_ "

Aria and Sonata felt left out so they joined in for the second verse. The melody seemed to work like magic as Flash stopped crying and fell asleep.

"That was amazing," commented Lullaby. "It made him stop crying like magic."

"Oh, it's just a knack we have," said Aria. Adagio handed the baby back to Lullaby, careful not to wake him up again.

* * *

Later that night, after Lullaby Strings tucked Flash into bed, she picked up her guitar and began singing him a lullaby.

" _Lullaby and goodnight._

 _Go to bed and sleep tight._

 _Close your eyes, start to yawn._

 _Pleasant dreams until the dawn._ "

Flash yawned and fell asleep. Lullaby smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, little one," she said quietly, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Having a family felt like it was a miracle.


	4. BTOP4 - Whatever Gets You thru the Night

It's gonna be a while yet before we meet with Sunset Shimmer, but for right now, let's meet her parents, shall we? Or at least, my interpretation of them.

And just so you know; this was written long before the season seven episode _Parental Glideance_ was announced, so I changed the name of Rainbow Dash's parents (originally Rainbow Blaze and Firefly) to be consistent with the actual show.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 4 - Whatever Gets You thru the Night (Lennon, 1974)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Very much like Celestia, Flash Sentry plays an important role in this story. Eventually we'll meet our third hero. But for now, let's talk about Noble Shield.

Unlike his friends, Noble Shield was still single. Some guys said that Noble was lucky for being single as he wouldn't be stuck with so much responsibility, and could do whatever he wanted. He could see why some people said he was lucky; many of their girlfriends or wives were spoiled rotten and could be extremely picky over minute things. However, some guys had sweet and caring wives or girlfriends and they would also end up with their own little families. It made Noble Shield feel a bit left out.

"It would be so nice," he would often say to anyone who'd bother listening, "to have a wife and kids of my own." Although an optimistic fellow, Noble Gleam sadly felt that he would never have a family. One day, however, fate decided to do something about that…

* * *

"Hey you! Stop!"

Whilst out on his walk, Noble Shield turned in the direction of the voice and could see a young woman being chased by some police officers. She looked to be about his age, with dark blue hair with crystal blue streaks and cerulean blue eyes. Eventually, the two collided and fell to the ground.

"Oh! S-s-sorry, miss!" Noble Shield stuttered.

"Icy Heart," said the woman.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Hold it right there!" said a policeman.

"Excuse me," said Noble Shield, "but why are you trying to arrest this woman? Not that I'm butting into your business, you understand."

"This woman has been charged with assault and battery," explained one of the policemen. "She attacked someone and tried to beat them to death."

"That's awful," said Noble Shield.

"Thanks for noticing," said Icy Heart sarcastically.

"Now, I'm sure we can work this out like proper adults," said Noble Shield. "Couldn't she just go on probation instead of jail?"

"Probation?" asked a cop. "This lunatic?"

"Who are you calling 'lunatic', copper?!"

"Watch it or we'll add assaulting an officer to the charges," warned another officer. Surprisingly, Icy Heart shut up after that warning.

"Very well," said the other officer to Noble Shield. "We'll give her parole. But since this is your idea, _you're_ in charge of her."

And so, Noble Shield had to work out some legal arrangements involving Icy Heart. It took quite a while (we daren't mention how long as details would be tedious), but eventually, she was soon left under the eye of Noble Shield.

"Remember," said an officer, very sternly, "if she causes any trouble under your watch, waste no time to report it to us."

"Yes sir, I will sir," said Noble Shield. With that, he and Icy Heart departed.

"Why do you even bother with me?" she said coldly.

"Because someone as beautiful as you doesn't deserve to be locked like in jail," explained Noble Shield.

"Oh, so now you're trying to flatter me..."

"But seriously, why'd you attack the person? What had they done wrong?"

"I have a record for causing trouble," said Icy Heart, "but this time I didn't attack anybody. If anything, that person attacked me and some idiot thought it was the other way around."

"Oh, my. Well, with my help," said Noble Shield, "you can be a better person."

"Yeah right," Icy Heart scoffed.

* * *

A little while later, Noble Shield decided to take Icy Heart to a diner for lunch. Understandably, some customers were a little tense with her presence.

"Relax, everybody," said Noble Shield. "I'll be keeping an eye on her." However, this didn't do much to soothe their nerves; what if she suddenly snapped and threw a plate of food at an unsuspecting customer or waiter?

Noble Shield pulled out a chair for Icy Heart to sit in before seating himself. After a few seconds, a waiter finally had the courage to come to their table.

"M-may I take you o-order?" the waiter asked, trying not to look like a coward.

"I'll take some burnt toast and a rotten egg," said Icy Heart.

Both Noble Shield and the waiter gave her a confused look. "Burnt toast and a rotten egg?" they asked.

"Yeah, I've got a tape worm and that's good enough for him!" said Icy Heart.

"Ohh-kay then," said Noble Shield, a bit nervous. He cleared his throat and said, "I'd like a bowl of tomato soup with some garlic bread, please."

"Your orders will be ready soon," said the waiter, walking to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with their orders. "Here you go," he said. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," said Noble Shield.

"Took you long enough," snorted Icy Heart.

"Now, now," soothed Noble Shield. "It had to take them a while to burn your toast the way you wanted it."

Icy Heart rolled her eyes before saying, "thank you" in a half-sarcastic, half-genuine way.

A little while later, the two finished their meals. Surprisingly, Icy Heart made no attempts of misbehavior. The waiter soon came to take their plates.

"And would any of you care for dessert?" he asked.

"No, thanks. I'm a bit stuffed," said Icy Heart.

"As am I," said Noble Shield.

"Alright," said the waiter. "I'll have your bill ready."

"Thank you," said Noble Shield.

"Whatever," muttered Icy Heart.

Once they received the bill, Noble Shield paid for the meal and the two left.

"That was rather delicious," he said.

"So you say," Icy Heart muttered. Secretly, she actually enjoyed it, but didn't want to admit it.

* * *

After their lunch, Noble Shield suggested they talk a stroll through the park.

"Isn't it a lovely afternoon?" asked Noble Shield.

"Whatever," muttered Icy Heart.

At that moment, Twilight Velvet and Night Light went past. With them was little Shining Armor. The moment Twilight Velvet spotted Icy Heart, she pulled her son back.

"Don't look, Shiny," she whispered.

"But why?" asked little Shining Armor.

"That woman is dangerous," explained his mother. "She's not to be trusted."

"Good afternoon," Noble Shield waved.

"Noble, as much we respect you," said Night Light, "why are you spending time with that wacko?" Icy Heart scowled, but didn't dare say anything obscene in front of a child.

"She is on parole," said Noble Shield, "and I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Well, you'd better hope she doesn't hurt our son," said Night Light.

"Oh, you worry too much," said Noble Shield. "Give her a chance." With that, the two groups parted ways.

"What does he see in that woman?" asked Twilight Velvet.

"Beats me," said Night Light. "One of these days, it could lead to someone getting hurt."

* * *

That evening, Noble Shield brought Icy Heart back to her place.

"You must be lucky at where you live," she scoffed. "I live in a rundown shack."

When they finally arrived, Noble Shield was shocked at what he saw. The state of Icy Heart's home looked like a tornado had gone through. Windows looked smashed, the porch bench was broken, and the door was barely hanging on for dear life.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Noble Shield. "Why would you ever live in a place like this?

"It was cheaper that way," said Icy Heart. "Not much, but it keeps a roof above my head," she added as a rat scurried across.

"This cannot do at all," said Noble Shield. "I insist that you move out of this mess-hole and live with me."

"What are you talking about? This house is just fine, and nothing bad has happened yet-"

Before Icy Heart could finish, part of the roof collapsed. Then, as if it were like a domino effect, the rest of the house followed suit, ending with a loud crash, causing car alarms within a fifty foot radius to go off like no one's business. Some rats also scampered off onto the streets, scaring a passerby woman, who screamed and fled in the opposite direction.

"Then again," sighed Icy Heart, "I've been wrong before. Perhaps living with you for the night wouldn't be such a bad idea."

* * *

After the fiasco, and having to explain everything to the police and avoid arrest, Noble Shield brought Icy Heart to his own place.

"Here we are," he said. "Make yourself at home."

"Hmm," said Icy Heart. "It's far more homely than what I used to have."

"I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here," said Noble Shield. As Icy Heart was his guest, Noble Shield offered to make her dinner.

"How does spaghetti sound?" he asked.

"Sounds fine, I suppose," she said.

Before long, Noble Shield had made some spaghetti for him and Icy Heart.

"I do hope you like it," said Noble Shield. "It's my grandmother's recipe."

Icy Heart tried a forkful of the spaghetti.

"This isn't half bad," she said after she swallowed. "Did you actually add garlic while cooking?"

"Helps to keep the vampires away," Noble Shield joked. Icy Heart couldn't help but give off a small snort of laughter. This was probably the first time he'd seen her actually smile.

Before long, their dinner was finished.

"Care for dessert?" asked Noble Shield.

"As long as it's nothing too bland," said Icy Heart.

So Noble Shield made Icy Heart some blueberry cheesecake. "Another of my grandmother's recipes," he had said.

"Quite delicious," said Icy Heart.

That night, Noble Shield let Icy Heart sleep in the guest room.

"Not too shabby," said Icy Heart. "Far more comfortable than my couch."

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed yourself thus far," said Noble Shield, "and I hope you'll have an even better day tomorrow."

* * *

Next morning, Noble Shield made some French toast for breakfast.

"After breakfast," said Noble Shield, "care to join me for another walk?"

"Eh, sure, why not."

"Splendid," smiled Noble Shield.

So, after breakfast, the two went for another walk. Whenever people saw Icy Heart, they would pull their children away and whisper for them to not go near her. For those _without_ children, they'd simply hide behind the nearest object they could, usually a trash barrel or bush - one guy was unfortunate because he was allergic to pollen.

As they walked past a cafe, one of Noble Shield's friends walked up to him.

"Hey, Noble Shield!" said the friend, catching his attention.

"Oh, hey there, Bow Hothoof," said Noble Shield. "What's up?"

"The guys and I were wondering why you're being so nice to that Icy Heart girl," said Bow Hothoof. "Rumor has it she spent a year in a nutbarn."

Icy Heart glared angrily, but did her best to keep from physically harming Bow Hothoof.

"What do _I_ see in her?" asked Noble Shield. "Why, that's quite simple..."

* * *

That evening, Noble Shield and Icy Heart were sitting on a bench.

"Sure is a beautiful sunset," said Noble Shield.

"Yeah, sure," said Icy Heart.

Noble Shield remembered something and reached into his bag.

"I got you a slice of cheesecake," he said. He handed Icy Heart a colored cheesecake holder. Upon opening it, Icy Heart gasped in surprise. On top of the slice of cheesecake was a diamond ring.

"Are you hinting something with this?" she asked.

"Icy Heart," asked Noble Shield, "would you marry me?"

"Are you nuts?" asked Icy Heart. "We haven't even been together long enough for that."

"Ohh. Right..."

"But thanks for the ring," said Icy Heart. "It's beautiful."

"You're wel-" Noble Shield didn't get to finish as Icy Heart quickly kissed him on the lips.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES:**

 **This chapter is set some time during or between October 1994 and February 1995.**

 **Icy Heart asking for burnt toast and rotten eggs is a Stooges joke.**


	5. BTOP5 - I've Had Enough

So, the first few chapters were simply a set-up; now we're getting into the meat of things by kicking off a small story-arc for Luna. This is loosely based upon her transformation into Nightmare Moon, only it'll last 1/365th the time frame.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 5 - I've Had Enough (McCartney, 1978)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Not all stories have happiness in them; sometimes, there can be some confrontation and heartbreak. One of the deepest tragedies is the broken bond between sisters. In order to understand how this happened, we're going to have to back up a bit...

As Celestia and Sombra had been married, that meant Luna would now be the only child left at home. Needless to say, without an older sibling to prank, Luna grew very restless and bored.

"It's not the same without Celie around," she pouted. "How am I supposed to spend my free time without her?"

"Don't you have any friends at school?" asked Artemus, looking over his newspaper.

"Well, yeah, but-" Luna began

"Well then, why don't you go hang around with them?" asked Artemus.

"Sometimes they're too busy for me," complained Luna.

"Well, have you tried making some newer ones?"

"Many of them just don't notice me."

"Haven't you tried to get their attention?" asked her father.

"Not when all they talk about is Celestia," pouted Luna. "Isn't it time people started talking about Luna?"

"You must be more patient, Luna," said her father. "You shouldn't have to feel so jealous of Celestia."

Luna didn't know how to respond to that, so she said no more. Little did Artemus and Harmony know, however, that this was only the beginning to Luna's inevitable downward slope...

* * *

 **JANUARY 7, 1995**

One night, Luna was having a hard time sleeping. Earlier that day, she and some friends had gone to a coffee shop and Luna had apparently not gotten the coffee she wanted.

"Of _course_ it's caramel white chocolate," she muttered to herself, impersonating the waiter at the coffee shop as she trundled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. "Stupid waiter. I should have snubbed him when I had the chance!"

She grabbed a carton of milk and walked over to the stove. Placing a pan on one of the burners, Luna turned the stove burner on, intending to make herself some warm milk. Unfortunately, her elbow bumped the carton and it knocked over.

"Stupid milk!" snapped Luna. She reached over and grabbed some paper towel from a roll on the side of the counter. Unfortunately, Luna slipped on some milk that had spilled on the floor and fell, stretching the paper towel over the stove.

"Ohhh, botheration!" Luna exclaimed with frustration as she got back up and stormed off to the utility closet. "Where do mother and father keep the mop?"

Then there was trouble. Luna was so flustered over her misfortunes that she'd forgotten to turn the burner off. As many of us know, if the burner on a stove is on, you should never set your eyes off of it. To add to that, paper towels were right over it...

As Luna rummaged the utility closet for the mop, a funny smell caught her nose.

"Strange," she said to herself, "I could swear I smell smoke." Suddenly she looked back and gasped. The burner had set the paper towels alight and the counter (we should point out it was made of old fashioned wood) was now on fire! Without another thought, Luna raced towards her parents's room as fast as possible.

"Mother! Father!" she cried. "The house is on fire!"

"This isn't one of your tricks, is it?" Artemus muttered in his sleep.

"No, it's not a joke, honest!" said Luna. "The kitchen _is_ on fire! Call the fire department!"

Artemus called 9-1-1 and soon, the fire department came to the rescue. Luna and her parents watched from outside as their neighbors came up as well to see what was the matter. When the reason of the fire was revealed, Harmony and Artemus were not happy with their younger daughter.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Luna," scolded Harmony. "Leaving paper towels by an open flame? You're sixteen years old; you should know better than that!"

"She's right," said a nearby smart mouth. "Kerosene would have been more effective."

Everybody just gave him a stern look.

"Are you insane?" asked another neighbor.

"You're not the only one to ask that," said the smart mouth.

"It was an accident," Luna insisted.

* * *

Because of the fire, their home would need some repairs and a repaint which could take several weeks. For the time being, the family needed somewhere to stay.

"I guess this means we'll have to check into a hotel," said Luna, "we do have the money, don't we?"

"We could always ask Celestia if we could stay with her for a while," suggested Harmony.

"But she's married," said Artemus. "We shouldn't really bother her."

"Don't be silly, dear," said Harmony. She used her phone to call Celestia and Sombra, explaining the situation.

"Of course you can stay with us for the time being," said Celestia.

"Thank you so much," said Harmony, "you have no idea how much it means to us."

"The pleasure is mine," said Celestia.

Celestia had to prepare the house before Luna and her parents arrived. Thankfully, Sombra was more than happy to help.

"We're going to be quite packed," said Celestia. "So sorry if it bothers you, darling."

"I don't mind it," said Sombra. "Perhaps it could give us a chance for the family to spend a little more time together."

Before long, there was a knock at the door.

 _That must be them,_ Celestia thought eagerly. She opened the door, and there stood Luna and their parents.

"I'm so glad you all could make it," said Celestia.

"Hey," said Luna quietly.

"I'm so sorry to hear about the fire," said Celestia.

"It was an accident," said Luna, "but for some reason, everybody thinks I did it on purpose."

"Oh, come now, Luna," said Celestia. "I doubt they'd purposely do that."

"Yes, they would," Luna pouted.

"Why don't we all forget about the incident with some lunch?" suggested Sombra.

"Oh, I'm all for that," said Artemus.

"So am I," said Harmony. "Moving sometimes makes me a little peckish."

So, the quintet decided to go to a local Italian restaurant for lunch.

"This place is quite nice," said Harmony, "and the food is delicious, but are you sure it's not too expensive?"

"It's quite alright, mother," said Celestia. "Nothing's too much for my family."

"I suppose."

A couple of hours later, their lunch was over and the family made their way for home.

"Thank you for lunch," said Artemus.

"It was our pleasure, dad," said Celestia.

* * *

I'm sorry to say that Luna's fire incident didn't just affect her and her parents' living arrangements. When Luna returned to school, she would hear other students talking about her.

"'Ey, look who's comin' 'ere now," one of them said.

"Little Miss Pyro," snickered another.

"What was that?" snapped Luna.

"You heard us," said the second student.

"Must have taken guts to burn your house down," said the first student.

"It was an accident!" objected Luna.

"So you say... _Celestia's shadow_ ," he said with a sneer.

"What. Did. You. _Say?_ "

"It must be tough knowing you'll never be as good as your hot sister," said a male student. Suddenly, without any warning, Luna grabbed the obnoxious student and smashed his face against a locker! He screamed with pain as he felt his face begin to bleed.

"Luna Faust!" came a stern voice. Luna turned around and saw the principal looking crossly at her.

"Principal Remus?!" gasped Luna. "I- It's hardly my fault, sir! That little snob was mocking me, saying rude things about my family-"

"Office, Ms. Faust. _Now_." Luna did as she was told.

When Harmony and Artemus heard about what had happened, they were not happy, and nor was Luna; she'd received three weeks worth of detention.

"It wasn't my fault!" protested Luna. "That student purposely provoked me!"

"Two wrongs do not make a right," corrected Artemus.

"Luna," said Harmony, "you are grounded for the rest of the week."

"That's not fair!" objected Luna. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's for your own good," said Artemus.

" _My_ own good?!"

"You need to learn not to take your anger out on others," insisted Harmony. "It can affect not only you, but those around you as well."

I'm sorry to say that this didn't do good for Luna's temper, and it wouldn't stop there. For the next two months, she kept hearing her classmates talk of nothing but Celestia, as though she wasn't better than her older sister.

* * *

Then one day, Luna was walking down the hall when another student accidentally ran into her from behind, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, bub!" snapped Luna.

"Sorry," said the student as he tried to use his hand to steady himself up. But he missed the ground and instead ended up with his hand on Luna's rear.

"Oh!" Luna cried as she blushed.

"S-s-s-sorry!" said the student, blushing as he took his hand off Luna's backside. "It was an accident!"

"It's quite alright," Luna giggled in embarrassment. This had been the first time someone had touched her backside, after all. _Maybe,_ she thought, _this incident could turn my fortunes around._

"I'm Luna," she said, "and you are...?"

"Clerk File," said the student. "I think we have the same history class."

"I'd never noticed."

"Guess that means I wasn't handsome or important enough to be noticed," said Clerk, feeling rather dejected. Luna felt sorry for Clerk. She knew how it felt to feel not as important as somebody else.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Clerk," said Luna.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Luna. "Say, if you weren't doing anything this Friday, did you want to catch a movie?"

"Sure," said Clerk. "Which you wanna see, _Man of the House_ , or _Major Payne_?"

"How about _Major Payne_ ," suggested Luna. "I hear it's a military comedy."

"Like the sound of it," said Clerk. "Plus, it's opening date's on the 24th."

"Great," said Luna. "See you then." With that, the two parted to their next classes.

* * *

 **MARCH 24, 1995**

It was Friday; by this point, the kitchen had been repaired and Luna and her parents were allowed to live back at their mansion.

"Well, I'm off," said Luna.

"Have fun at the movies," said Harmony.

"Hold on a second," said Artemus. "I wanna meet this boy."

"Come on, Dad," protested Luna. "Don't embarrass me."

"It's the father's job to make sure his daughter's not being taken advantage of," said Artemus.

"Ugh! Dad, Clerk isn't like most of those boys."

"You never know," said Artemus.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be him," said Luna.

"Let me get it," said Artemus, walking towards the door.

"No, _I'll_ get it," said Luna. She quickly got to the door before her father and opened it.

"Hey, Luna," said Clerk.

"Hi, Clerk," said Luna.

"So you must be Clerk File," said Harmony. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Hi."

"We just never would have thought it," Harmony went on. "Our little Luna's got her very first boyfriend."

" _Moooom_!" Luna whined in protest.

"Boyfriend?" asked Clerk, blushing a bit with embarrassment.

"Clerk and I are just friends going to see a movie," Luna insisted. "It's not a date."

"Are you sure?"

"The first time your mother and I met up was a date," said Artemus.

"We'll be back later," said Luna, not wanting to be embarrassed by her mother and father any longer. With that, she grabbed Clerk's hand and pulled him off with her.

* * *

Eventually, the two made it to the movies.

"Two tickets to _Major Payne_ , please," said Clerk. As the ticket lady handed the two their tickets, Luna's fell to the ground.

"I'll get that," said Clerk, reaching out for it just as Luna reached her own hand out for the ticket. Both went red.

"Sorry," said Clerk, standing back up quickly.

"Think nothing of it," said Luna.

* * *

Over two hours later, the movie was finished.

"Well, that was rather fun," said Luna.

"You said it," said Clerk. "We should hang out again some time."

"That would be great," said Luna. For the first time in a while, Luna felt as though her life was getting back on track. But all that was soon to change.

As the two were crossing the road, a car swerved out, with the driver looking intoxicated, which didn't help matters.

"Luna! Watch out!"

Quickly, Clerk pushed Luna out of the way just as the car hit him. It drove off without even stopping.

" _Clerk!_ " cried Luna as she rushed over to her friend. "Speak to me! Please don't die! _Why is fate doing this to me?!_ "

She got out her cell phone, a Nokia 100, and called 9-1-1.

" _9-1-1; what service do you require?_ "

"The Emergency Service, please!" cried Luna. "A friend of mine has been hit by a car and we need an ambulance right now!" Within minutes, an ambulance arrived to take Clerk to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, Clerk was being looked over by doctors. Luna was in the waiting room, anxious for the doctor to tell her what was going on so she could see her friend.

"Why did this have to happen?" she asked herself. "Here, I finally thought my life was going to be turned around when I meet a great guy, but now he's in the hospital because of some drunk idiot!"

Presently, the head doctor turned up.

"How is he?" asked Luna, jumping instantly out.

"A little banged up," said the doctor, "but he's doing okay. Would you like to go visit him?"

"Yes!" said Luna instantly. Luna followed the doctor to Clerk's room. His mother and father were also there.

"Clerk?" asked Luna as she approached her friend.

"Hey Luna," said Clerk.

"I'm so sorry that you got hurt," said Luna. "It's my fault!"

"Don't be silly," said Clerk, "even if you hadn't been there, chances are I would have gotten hit anyway. All that matters to me is that you're safe."

As much as Luna wanted to believe Clerk, deep down inside, she felt as though it really was her fault he was hurt. Eventually, they had to leave and let Clerk get some rest. Luna began to think back to all the troubles she had gone through. And with her recent trouble, that was the final nail in the coffin.

"For the past few months," she said to herself, "I've been going through nothing but trouble. But when I finally meet somebody to help me feel better about myself, he almost gets taken away from me! I can't take anymore of this!"

* * *

At last, Luna made her way home.

"Luna! Where have you been?" exclaimed Harmony. "We were worried sick!"

Luna told them about Clerk's accident.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear what happened to that poor boy," said Harmony. "I hope the police capture that drunk driver."

As soon as Harmony and Artemus went to bed, Luna began packing her things.

But before Luna left, she had one last thing to do. She wrote a letter and made a trip to the hospital. When Luna made it there, she handed the letter to one of the nurses.

"Could you please give this letter to Clerk File when he wakes up?" she asked. The nurse was surprised, but agreed to it anyway.


	6. BTOP6 - Isolation

Luna's story-arc continues in the sixth chapter of this series.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 6 - Isolation (Lennon, 1970)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

The next morning, March 25, Artemus and Harmony woke up.

"I do hope Luna's doing better today," said Harmony. "That incident with that Clerk boy left her very upset."

"It'll probably be a few days before she settles down again," said Artemus.

The parents walked towards the door to Luna's room and knocked.

"Luna, sweetie?" called Harmony. "It's time for breakfast." But there was no response.

"You alright, kiddo?" asked Artemus.

Still nothing.

Harmony and Artemus looked at one another with worry; perhaps in the night, Luna had...? No. That was something not worth thinking about. Okay, so Luna had displayed some level of depression from time to time, but if something was wrong, she'd always tell them or Celestia.

"Maybe she snuck off to talk to her sister," suggested Harmony.

"Yeah, that does make sense," said Artemus. "But then, it would've been nice if she'd have told us..."

Harmony went to the phone and telephoned for Celestia.

* * *

Around that time, Celestia had gotten out of the shower and she wore a towel to cover her body, another on her head.

"Nothing like a fresh shower to start the day," she said. Just then, she heard the telephone ring.

"Oh, who could that be?" she groaned. "I can't just walk out naked except for my towels!"

"I'll get it," came Sombra's voice. He walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" asked Celestia.

"It's your mom and dad," explained Sombra.

"They're yours too; you're practically family," Celestia giggled. She took the cellphone. "Hello?"

" _Is Luna there with you?_ " Harmony's voice asked from the phone.

Celestia looked puzzled. "What do you mean, is Luna there with me?"

" _She doesn't seem to be coming out of her room and we don't think she's there,_ " said Harmony's voice, " _so we wondered if she had snuck off to see you._ "

"If she had, I'd have heard a knock on the door late at night," said Celestia. "But I didn't."

" _So... you haven't seen her either?_ "

"Nuh-uh."

" _Oh, where could she be?_ "

* * *

Harmony hung up the phone in concern.

"Celestia and Sombra haven't seen her either," she said to her husband.

"We should take this up with the police," said Artemus. "What if she was kidnapped?"

"Oh, don't even go there, dear!" Harmony scolded. She had opened the bedroom door to find a folded piece of paper on Luna's bed saying "Mom and Dad". Harmony picked up the piece of paper, unfolded it, and was surprised to see it was a letter. It read:

" _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _If you are reading this letter, then you may have guessed that I am gone. I have not killed myself, so there's one thing not to fear. I have just become so tired of all these bad things happening in my life. So I have run away. I do not know where I'll end up and I do not know when I will come back home. But I still promise to finish school, so there's another good thing. Take care._

 _Love, Luna._ "

Harmony did not know what to say. At least she knew her youngest daughter was alive, but she wasn't so sure if Luna, for her age, could take care of herself. One thing she noticed was that she'd not mentioned Celestia or Sombra in it at all. If she loved them both, then why would she have left them out?

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna had been spending the night trying to find herself a place to stay for a while. That was easier said than done, as she felt that, despite coming from a wealthy family, no one would take a sixteen year old seriously.

"What's a girl gotta do to find a place to live?" asked Luna. "It's not as if I'll end up in a homeless shelter."

At that moment, the door to a nearby coffee shop opened, and out of it walked one of her classmates Moonlight Raven. Moonlight was a senior at the age of seventeen with brilliant amber eyes and dark blue hair. She had pale skin and dark blue eye shadow, and underneath her jacket wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt with a black skirt and shoes.

"Excuse me," said Luna.

Moonlight turned to the younger girl. "Yes, Luna?" she asked in a flat tone.

"I need a place to stay for a while," said Luna, and she explained what all happened.

"Sure," said Moonlight. "I guess you could stay at my place for a while."

"Oh, thank you, Moonlight," said Luna, hugging her. Once she let go, Luna followed Moonlight to her place.

"Home sweet home," said Moonlight, opening the door.

"Hey, little sister!" another girl called out. She was older than Moonlight with pale blonde hair, lime green eyes, and she wore a pink T-shirt with an exploding star on it and white pants.

"Who's that?" asked Luna.

"That's my older sister Sunshine Smiles," said Moonlight.

"So, you have one too?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, we get along despite our differences," said Moonlight.

"Sure wish the same could be said with me and Celestia," muttered Luna. Perhaps it was lucky for her that neither girl heard her.

"It's nice to see you, Luna," smiled Sunshine.

"How do you know of me?"

"I met Celestia one time and she mentioned you," said Sunshine. "What brings you here anyway, Luna?"

"Lots of things happened to me..." And she explained everything.

"Oh, you poor thing!" said Sunshine sympathetically. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks, Sunshine." Luna gave a small smile.

"I'd better call your parents to let them know where you are," said Sunshine.

"Oh! No, I, er, t-that won't be necessary," said Luna, sounding a bit nervous.

"Why not?" asked Sunshine.

"Because... I already told them I'd be going here," Luna lied.

"Oh," said Sunshine. "I see."

Sunshine was kind enough to fix Luna some breakfast.

"I rather appreciate this," said Luna.

"Thanks," said Sunshine. After breakfast, Sunshine helped Luna take her things to the guest room.

"A bit small, isn't it?" asked Luna.

"I'm afraid so," said Sunshine, "but it should be fine for the time being."

"Well, it's better than living on the streets any day," said Luna.

* * *

Later, Luna found the chance to talk with Moonlight. There was something she wanted to tell her...

"Now that I'll be living with you for a while," said Luna, "do you think you could help me fit in with the cool kids?"

"Sure thing," said Moonlight. "Just don't expect us to make friendship bracelets and flower crowns after this." She meant this as a joke.

"Uh, yeah, the thing about friendship bracelets and flower crowns?" said Luna. "That wasn't on my agenda."

"Good," said Moonlight. "First tip on being cool is not to show any weakness."

"No weakness," Luna repeated. "What else?"

"Wear clothing that makes you look neat."

"About that - I have my regular clothes," Luna admitted. "Do cool kids normally wear black?"

"Sometimes they do," said Moonlight.

"What else do I need to know?" asked Luna.

"Sometimes it helps to give yourself a nickname," said Moonlight. "Nicknames can help you feel cooler."

"I rarely feel cool when I have nightmares," Luna mumbled. But before she could continue, she stopped herself.

 _Nightmare?_ she thought. _They've all usually occurred under a full moon... Moon? Nightmare?_ She pondered for a bit, and then suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, a name struck her...

"That's it!" she cried. "I shall call myself Nightmare Moon!"

So with that said, Luna began to make her new look... only she didn't know where to start.

"Maybe I should get a new wardrobe first," she said, "do you guys make your own clothing or what?"

"That depends; sometimes we do," said Moonlight. "Other times we just buy some at the store."

Moonlight took out a nearby book and showed it to Luna.

"This is a book of many different clothing designs," she said. "Perhaps it could give you some inspiration for a new look for you."

"Thank you," said Luna, taking the book. She opened it and looked to see what design suited her most. After a few minutes of skimming through the book, Luna finally found the clothing designs she liked most.

"I like this dark blue shirt with black jacket and skirt," said Luna.

So the two girls went to do some shopping for the right fabric Luna needed for her new outfit.

"I may make some alterations to the clothes," said Luna.

"Like what?" asked Moonlight.

"Wait and see," said Luna.

When they got home, Luna set to work making her new outfit. It took quite a few hours, but at last, it was finished.

"Are you ready to see me now?" Luna asked from behind the room dividers.

"Go right ahead," said Moonlight.

"I can't wait to see," said Sunshine.

"Okay, girls - brace yourselves for my new look!"

Slowly, the room dividers parted to show Luna, looking rather like a different person now. Her new outfit consisted of a dark blue shirt, a black skirt, and a black jacket, as per the book. On the shirt and skirt, however, Luna had also sown on a little moon. She had also given herself some dark blue mascara and lipstick. Moonlight and Sunshine didn't know what to say!

"Um, is it too much?" asked Luna sheepishly.

"Are you kidding? You look amazing!" said Moonlight. That was the first time Luna had ever heard Moonlight sound excited. "Although, perhaps a bit more makeup so that you look more pale."

"Why? To add to the coolness factor?"

"Well, you could say that."

So Luna added some more makeup to her face, and it didn't take long before she looked as pale as a ghost.

"Now you look even better," said Moonlight.

"Kind of looks a bit much," Sunshine muttered quietly.

* * *

On Monday morning, March 27, Moonlight and Luna, now under the nickname Nightmare Moon, made their way to school. When the students saw Luna's new look, they at first thought she was a new student.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" asked one. "Isn't she too late to enroll this year?"

"She looks familiar," said another. "Oh, I get it! Isn't she the pyromaniac?"

At the mere mention of the accident with the fire, Luna grabbed the student by the throat and forced him to the wall.

"If I were you," she snarled in a calm, yet threatening voice, "I would **_never_** mention that accident again. It was NOT. MY. FAULT!"

"I-I'm sorry, L-Luna," the student choked.

"Oh, and another thing," said Luna, "it's not Luna anymore - it's _Nightmare Moon_! Capisce?"

"C-C-C-Capisce!" gasped the student.

Luna let go of him, and he collapsed onto his knees, coughing. He then stood up again and ran off in fear, hoping Luna wouldn't catch him.

The other students quickly looked away from Luna, hoping not to be the receiving end of her wrath. For the first time in months, Luna felt that she would finally get some respect from them, and she did. Whenever she went by other students, they would be kind to her and not say insulting things about her, mostly out of fear of her.

Eventually, the school bell rang to end the day. Luna went to her locker so she could gather her book bag, and once she did so, she headed off for her new home.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Moonlight Raven and Sunshine Smiles are two of the ponies that appeared in _Canterlot Boutique_.**

 **Luna acting like she runs Canterlot High does seem a bit similar to Sunset in the original _Equestria Girls_ film, doesn't it? That wasn't the intention, but I'm sure Luna's actions in this chapter (as well as the next) will be a huge foreshadowing as to what's to come for when Sunset attends CHS, probably not in the same ordeal.**


	7. BTOP7 - Isn't It a Pity?

We reach the end of the mini Nightmare Moon story-arc, as well as side A of _Blast to Our Past_. Every sub-volume in the series will be fourteen chapters long, each named for a solo Beatle song, almost forming a soundtrack to the series. Typically, back in the 1960s in the United Kingdom, albums would be fourteen tracks long, seven per side on vinyl, and that's how they were once constructed. But I'm rambling on. Enjoy this chapter, and make sure to favorite and leave reviews!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 7 - Isn't It a Pity (Harrison, 1970)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Luna wasn't alone as she was with Moonlight and several of her friends.

"I really like your outfit," said one friend. "It's so haunting."

"How'd she pick a name like Nightmare Moon?" asked another. "It makes my nickname sound cute!"

"I merely thought about having nightmares on a full moon, and it hit me," explained Luna.

"Well, it's way cooler than what Shower Spring came up with," said a third friend. "I mean, Gloomy Tears? That's way over the top, dude."

"Are they always like this?" Luna asked Moonlight.

"Sometimes they are," said Moonlight.

As the group continued their talk, Luna bumped into someone.

"Sorry," said Luna. She then looked up and realized who it was she ran into; none other than...

"Celestia?!" she gasped.

"That must be her sister," one of the cool kids whispered.

"Is that you, Luna?" gasped Celestia. "You look so different, I didn't recognize you for a second."

"That's because she's one of us now," another cool kid replied.

"And I'm not Luna anymore," said Luna. "Call me Nightmare Moon now."

Celestia was rather surprised. "Nightmare Moon?" she asked. "Why the name change?"

Luna looked up at Celestia with a very angry look in her eyes.

"You want to know why?" she asked. "Because _I'm tired of you always being better than me at_ _ **everything!**_ **"**

Celestia stared in shock! "Better than you? But Luna-"

" _MY NAME IS NIGHTMARE MOON!_ " shouted Luna. Celestia backed up a bit in fright. What was up with Luna, she thought?

"All anybody ever talks about anymore is you!" ranted Luna. "How beautiful you are, how nice you are, how lucky you are to even get married! But nobody ever things about me!"

"Luna, please..." Celestia began.

" **SILENCE!** " bellowed Luna.

"Luna Faust, I am your older sister-!"

"And I am tired of living in your shadow!" interrupted Luna. "And I told you to call me Nightmare Moon!"

"Do our parents know about this 'Nightmare Moon' thing?" asked Celestia.

"What I do is none of their concern," said Luna.

"How can you be this way?" asked Celestia. "What happened to the little sister I grew up with?"

"That pushover is gone," insisted Luna. "Now where Luna was, Nightmare Moon stands!"

"How could you turn your back on your own family?" demanded Celestia.

"I did not turn my back on them!" protested Luna. "They turned their backs on ME!"

"We never turn our backs on family-!"

"That's a load of rubbish!" snorted Luna. "You all turned your backs on me ever since the fire incident just so you could all feel important!"

"That's not true, Luna!"

"Liar!" snarled Luna. She just turned around and stormed off, bumping into Celestia on purpose without an apology.

"Luna..." whispered Celestia, "Why would you do this?"

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" one of the cool kids asked.

"Yeah, I know we got some attitude," said another, "but come on!"

Luna said nothing.

* * *

When Celestia returned home, the first thing she did was call her mother and father about the situation.

"...I tried to convince her that we truly love her," Celestia was saying, "but she accused me of being a liar and left with her new friends."

Needless to say, Harmony and Artemus were shocked when they heard this.

"Why would she act like this, dear?" Harmony asked once she'd found her voice.

"I... I just don't know, mother," said Celestia.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on her," said Artemus.

"No, dad, it must've all begun with that fire," said Celestia. "I know this was an accident and that Luna would never do anything like that on purpose."

"Not to mention all the teasing the other students put her through," Harmony added. "She only stood up for herself but we grounded her for letting her anger get the better of her."

"Other students teasing her?" asked Celestia. "I don't understand why she couldn't have told me while she had the chance?"

"Maybe she was either jealous of you or didn't want to bother you," suggested her mother.

Celestia paused, almost choking up. She took several breaths to calm herself before responding. "It was probably the latter option," she said calmly. Sombra could tell by the look of Celestia's face that she was lying about the idea of Luna not wanting to bother her.

After Celestia hung up the phone, Sombra went to talk to her.

"Why did you lie to them?" he asked.

"I didn't want them to worry," Celestia replied. "You know how younger siblings can get jealous."

"I sure do," said Sombra. "I once knew two siblings that had a jealousy between them."

"Whatever happened?"

"They were older boys; the eldest brother was Tirek, who constantly broke the rules. His younger brother Scorpan only helped him just to look tougher. Do you remember the Great Canterlot Bank Robbery of '85?" Celestia nodded and Sombra continued. "Tirek and his gang stole probably millions, but he didn't get away with it and ended up serving a sentence of twenty years."

"How'd the police know about this?" asked Celestia.

"Well," said Sombra, "that was because of Scorpan."

"Scorpan had his own brother arrested?" asked Celestia.

"From what I heard, he didn't agree with his older brother's views. The two haven't spoken to each other ever since."

Celestia didn't answer; she didn't know what to say. Maybe Luna would never speak to her again.

 _I do hope she can see the error of her ways before we end up in the same position Tirek and Scorpan did,_ she thought. Celestia almost felt as if she was about to cry.

"I... I need a few minutes," she said.

"Take as much time as you need," said Sombra softly as he left the room. After the door was shut, that was when Celestia couldn't hold it in any longer. She collapsed on the bed, crying her eyes out.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why did this have to happen? Sisters aren't supposed to treat each other as enemies, they're supposed to treat each other like friends!"

After she was done crying, Celestia decided to take a walk outside to take her mind off her troubles. By then, it had begun to rain, so she took her umbrella with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna felt like going for a walk herself in another part of town. She took her own umbrella so as not to be rained on. It had been a lot of anger she had vented out in the course of one helping towards Celestia. But... had it actually been worth it? Did she really deserved to be yelled at?

 _Perhaps I should apologize,_ she thought.

No; cool kids do not display any weaknesses. That's what she was taught, and she was going to stand by that meaning.

* * *

After a half hour, Celestia made her way back home. As the front door had an awning, she was able to shake her umbrella dry and wipe her shoes on the mat before entering.

"Luna..." she said quietly.

* * *

Luna had also finished her walk, making her way back to Moonlight's place. Unfortunately, this one had no awning so she had to shake her umbrella off in the garage.

"Good thing the door was left open," she said, "but they really need to consider building an awning for the front door."

When Luna opened the door, she found Sunshine waiting for her.

"Hi, Luna," she said. "How are you?"

"Alright, I guess," sighed Luna.

"Are you sure? Because you don't sound like it."

"I'm sure I'm fine," said Luna. With that, she went to get ready for supper. A few seconds later, Moonlight came in.

"Is Luna _really_ fine, sister?" asked Sunshine. Moonlight told her sister about Luna's encounter with Celestia. Sunshine then gave her sister a stern look.

"You didn't happen to say anything to Luna about being cool, did you?" she asked.

"Might've been a slip of the tongue," said Moonlight.

"And what, pray tell, did your tongue slip?"

"That cool kids can't show any weakness," said Moonlight innocently.

"Unbelievable," said Sunshine, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What? I didn't tell her it was okay to lash out at her sister like that."

"Then why didn't you tell her to apologize?" asked Sunshine.

"Even if I had wanted to, she would have accused me of being weak."

Sunshine went up to talk to Luna.

"Luna..." Sunshine paused, choosing her words carefully. "Do you think it's cool to lash out at family? Do you think they deserve to be heartbroken?"

Luna didn't know how to respond; what could she say?

"N-n-no," Luna finally said quietly.

"Moonlight told me about your fight with Celestia," said Sunshine. "I think that you should apologize to her before it's too late and she does something drastic like suicide."

Luna thought about what Sunshine had said. The last thing she wanted was for Celestia to do something as drastic as suicide. Suddenly, she thought she saw another version of herself appear next to her. This one had wings and a halo over her head.

"Who or what are you?" she asked.

"I'm your conscience," said the other Luna. "You have to make amends with Celestia."

"Don't listen to Miss Goody-Two-Wings," another voice sneered.

"I had a feeling she would show up," sighed the angel conscience.

"I've an angel conscience _and_ a devil conscience?" asked Luna.

"Every person does, sister," smirked the devil conscience.

"You mustn't listen to that heathen," said the angel conscience. "She'll steer you down the wrong path."

"Everyone knows the 'wrong path' - as you so put it - is the cool, risk-taking path," retorted the devil conscience. "What's life without a few risks, am I right, Luna?"

"That's true," said an unsure Luna.

"Is it really worth being cool just to break the heart of your sister who did not even deserve it?" asked the angel conscience.

"Well..." Luna started to say. She knew that the angel conscience was right.

"Do you want those students to give you grief again?" asked the devil conscience.

"No..." Luna said reluctantly. She'd been through enough hell as it was.

"If you went and started acting soft," went on the devil conscience, "they'd walk all over you again and go back to saying you're no better than your own sister. Show them you're the best!"

"You're right," said Luna, standing up. "I can't apologize to Celestia. Everyone will think that I'm going soft and go back to pushing me around!"

"But what about Clerk?" asked the angel conscience. "How do you think he would react if he saw what you've become?"

"He'll probably love this new you," said the devil conscience. "Bad girls get more love, right?"

"I guess," said Luna.

"So what do you say? Stick to the tough girl routine and Clerk will be proposing to you by graduation. Be a softy and it'll drive him off."

"Don't listen to her!" said the angel conscience. "He liked you regardless if you were Nightmare Moon or not!"

"But now he'll love you even more," said the devil conscience. "What do you say, Nightmare Moon?"

At last, Luna sighed. "I'm staying as Nightmare Moon," she said at last.

"That's the spirit," smirked her devil conscience.

The angel conscience could only shake her head in disappointment.

"Things will only get worse if you don't make things right," she said, fading away.

* * *

Back at Celestia's house, she was looking through a family album. She noticed pictures of her and Luna when they were children. In many of them, the two sisters were laughing and playing together.

 _Why can't things go back to the good old days?_ thought Celestia sadly. Sombra placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"It'll be alright," he said softly, "one day she'll see the error of her ways and apologize to you with open arms."

"I hope so too," said Celestia, "even if it takes a thousand days..."

* * *

 **AUGUST 1, 2038**

"That didn't sound like a happy ending at all," exclaimed Sonata.

"That wasn't the end, idiot," snorted Aria. "We aren't even halfway through the whole story."

"Oh," said Sonata.

"It was quite sad," Dawn Spark said with a hint of sympathy in her voice. "No one deserves to be separated from their family. Did they ever get back together again?"

"Oh, they do," said Adagio, "but we'll get to that later on..."

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Luna becoming Nightmare Moon is an allusion to the** _ **Friendship is Magic**_ **two parter, but it is handled much differently. For one, she isolates herself rather than being banished to the moon, and it's for a thousand days rather than years (could you imagine how someone could look at the age of 1000?)**

 **In addition, the actual** _ **My Little Pony**_ **series will be referenced in the series when we get to 2010. Whatever happened on the show might have happened (to some extent) in Rainbow Falls or Canterlot. Of course, the events depicted in the show will never be 100% accurate, and the townsfolk will have reservations about how they are portrayed, some more vocal than others.**


	8. BTOP8 - It Don't Come Easy

We begin Side B of _Blast to Our Past_ with a hit single by the one and only Ringo Starr! Also, we kick off a little story arc for Lullaby Strings and Flash Sentry.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 8 - It Don't Come Easy (Starr, 1971)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Dawn Spark was taking in what she had just learned from the Dazzlings' story. At that moment, the door opened and a man at forty-three walked in with his seventeen year old son. The man had two-tone blue hair and matching eyes, along with a short beard and mustache. He wore a worn out black jacket with the red and white stripes long since removed and blue jeans. The boy had blue eyes like his dad, but he also had light bluish-purple hair with pale blue and light violet stripes, a bang partially covering his right eye. He wore a yellow shirt with a purple jacket and jean pants.

"Hey, there's my oldest niece," said the man, walking over to Dawn and tousling her hair.

"Oh, hey uncle Flash," Dawn giggled. "Hey there, Dusk."

"Hi there, cuz," said Dusk. "Who's that you're speaking with?"

"These are the Dazzlings," explained Dawn. "They'd been telling me about you, uncle Flash, as well as grandma Celestia and aunt Luna."

"They were?" asked Flash.

"Yeah," said Dawn. "They finished the part where aunt Luna became Nightmare Moon."

"Probably a memory she doesn't like thinking about," remarked Dusk. "Say, was there a story they told you about dad?"

"Mostly, it was about the time he was born," said Dawn.

"Well, we got another one about him," said Aria.

"This is about my parents as well, isn't it?" asked Flash, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"What're you talking about?" asked Dusk.

"When I was little, my mom and dad - my birth father, of course - separated," explained Flash.

"What?" asked Dusk. "But why?"

"I guess they just had a bit of a disagreement on my future... and not to mention other matters."

"What happened?" asked Dawn.

"It all began years ago," explained Flash, looking out the window, remembering what he'd been told about his parents in the spring of 1996...

* * *

 **MARCH 1996**

After Luna had become Nightmare Moon, the rest of 1995 had been largely uneventful. Some babies were born here and there, but for the most part, there was little happening as 1996 rolled in.

One early morning, Flame Barrier and Lullaby Strings were still in bed. Last night had been... interesting, to say the least, and their hair was in a right mess. Lullaby was the first to wake up and yawned as she stretched in bed.

"Morning already?" she asked in her yawn. She then looked down to Flame, who was still snoring loudly.

Lullaby giggled. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she teased, nudging him by the shoulder. Flame Barrier woke up with a yawn.

"Morning, dear," he said sleepily.

"Rather fun night, wasn't it?" asked Lullaby.

"Yeah, sure it was," Flame mumbled. Lullaby Strings got up and went to her baby son's room. By this point, little Flash Sentry was around eighteen months old. He had already taken his first steps and was beginning to learn how to speak. When his mother opened the door, Flash was still asleep in his crib.

"Rise my shine, my little angel," she said gently. Flash squirmed as he was lifted out of his crib and into his mother's arms.

"Come on, sleepy head," chuckled Lullaby. "It's morning." She gave her son a kiss; Flash cooed innocently.

Lullaby took Flash into the kitchen. She gave him his morning milk and set to work making breakfast. Soon the table had plates of waffles, bacon, ham, and scrambled eggs served fresh and hot. Flash was being fed a bowl of mashed bananas.

Just then, Flame Barrier came in, dressed for the day.

"Nice to see you up and early, dear," said Lullaby. Flash's face was now covered with banana as he giggled.

"Looks like someone was hungry," chuckled Flame when he saw his son's face. He went over and wiped his face with a napkin. "That's my clean little buddy," he said, "as well as future police officer."

"Future police officer?" asked Lullaby Strings.

"So we can have the family lineage continue," said Flame Barrier.

"Flame, are you sure that's the right career path our son will take when he grows up?" asked Lullaby. "I was thinking that he could have a career with music. He does love it when I play my guitar when singing him a lullaby."

"I had a music career, but that's in the past," snorted Flame.

"You're still angry at your former bandmates for wanting you to abandon me?" asked Lullaby.

"Of course I am," said Flame. "I thought those guys were my friends, but then wanted me to blow you off just so they could stay famous."

"Well, it's good that you've decided to put family first."

"Besides," said Flame Barrier, "when little Flash becomes a police officer, people will think twice before crossing him. He'll be tough and manly like me."

"Right..."

* * *

 **APRIL 9, 1996**

About a week or two later, Lullaby began to not feel so good. She woke up early in the morning, she felt nauseous and quickly rushed to the bathroom.

"Oh, good God!" she cried as she threw up in the toilet. After a few minutes, she stopped, but still felt very dizzy.

"You alright?" asked Flame Barrier.

"I, uh... y-yeah," gasped Lullaby Strings, before coughing once more. "I don't know what it is."

"We'd better get you to a doctor," said Flame Barrier.

"N-no!" cried Lullaby. "Th-that won't be necessary! Maybe I just need a few days' worth of rest."

"Are you sure, dear?"

"Positive."

A little later, when Flame Barrier had gone to work, Lullaby was on the phone with Twilight Velvet.

"...I told him I just needed some rest," Lullaby was saying, "but really, it was just an excuse to avoid giving him and myself any trouble. This can't be sickness... can it?"

"Maybe you're having another baby," suggested Twilight Velvet.

"Don't be silly, I can't!" exclaimed Lullaby. "Little Flash is barely in training pants and I don't believe I can afford the space to hold two kids under one roof!"

"You'd better not be planning an abortion if that's the case," Twilight Velvet warned seriously. "That would just be cruel and selfish."

"NO!" shrieked Lullaby. "I want this kid! I'm afraid of how my husband will react!"

"Well, how did he react when you were pregnant with Flash?" asked Twilight Velvet.

"He was a bit shocked at first," said Lullaby.

"Well, poor Night Light fainted when I told him I was pregnant with Shining Armor," chuckled Twilight Velvet. "I hope he'll be more prepared for our next little one."

"You're three months in, Twi," said Lullaby Strings, "surely he knows by now?"

"I plan to surprise him at dinner," said Twilight Velvet, "as well as Shining Armor; I think he'll be pleased when he discovers he'll be getting a new baby brother or sister."

"I'm wondering how Flash will react to _my_ news," said Lullaby. "Your son is only six going on seven; mine will be two next September."

"Now, are you going to tell Flame Barrier?"

"I will," said Lullaby Strings. _When I find the right time, of course,_ she thought.

* * *

Every day from that, Lullaby wanted to tell Flame the news, but at the last minute she chickened out. She had taken a pregnancy test and came out positive, but chose to keep it hidden from him for now. Even Flash didn't know about his mother's current situation.

One evening, Lullaby had made dinner just as Flame Barrier came home.

"I'm home," he said.

"I can see that, dear," said his wife.

"What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"My favorite," said Flame Barrier.

"Uh, dear?" said Lullaby.

"Yes?"

She was about to tell him she was pregnant, but quickly changed what she was going to say.

"I made an extra large batch in case we'd be extra hungry!" she blurted.

"Really?" exclaimed Flame. "Sounds like we might have leftovers to last us til the end of the week!"

Suddenly they heard Flash babbling and looked over to find him with spaghetti on his head.

"Hey look," chuckled Flame Barrier. "He's doing an impression of your mother."

Lullaby Strings grabbed her camera and took a picture of the messy toddler. "One for the album," she said whilst Flash giggled.

* * *

 **MAY 8, 1996**

After a month, Lullaby was in the living room reading a book.

"Lullaby," called Flame Barrier, "could you come in here please?"

She sighed, put down her book, and went to the bathroom where her husband was waiting. Needless to say, he didn't look pleased. His arms were folded and in one hand held what she had feared; her pregnancy test.

"You've got some explaining to do, young lady," said Flame Barrier.

"Oh," said Lullaby nervously. "You found out, didn't you?"

"How long ago did you take this?" asked Flame Barrier.

"About a month ago," said Lullaby, "why?"

"A month ago?" asked Flame Barrier. "And yet you never told me? Why?"

"Please don't be angry, dear," begged Lullaby. "I wanted to make this a surprise. My friend Twilight's going to have her second child, and she told her family about it over dinner and they were elated; even Shining Armor!"

"I'm not angry," said Flame Barrier. "I just can't believe you would hide wonderful news like this from me for a month! You're ashamed of me, aren't you?"

"Well... n-no, but..."

"But what? Are you not happy that we got married and had Flash?"

"I was just scared how you would react," said Lullaby.

"Scared how I would react?" asked Flame, feeling insulted. "You act as though I would be angry at the idea of having a second child. You _are_ ashamed of me!"

"No! That wasn't what I meant-!"

But Flame Barrier was too upset to listen.

"Perhaps it's best I spent a few days out of your sight then, if it'll make you happy," he said.

Flame had packed a few bags with his belongings and went to the door. But before he left, he went to see Flash, who was asleep in his crib as it was naptime.

"Daddy's got to leave for a while, Flash," he said. "I'm not too sure when I'll be back, but know that I love you and I never want you to blame yourself for anything you didn't cause."

With that, Flame took his bags and walked out the door. Because Flash was asleep, he didn't exactly hear what his father told him before he left. Meanwhile, once Flame Barrier had left, Lullaby Strings began to cry.

"Oh, why didn't I tell him sooner in the first place?" she asked between her tears.

A week or so later, it had been heard that Flame Barrier went on a boat trip with some friends to forget his troubles. But their boat got caught in a storm and sank. At the moment, there was no word on any survivors... if at all.

During that time, Lullaby did what she could to try and ensure that her second child would be alright by the time he or she would be born, which was expected to be early January 1997. When she heard the news, she felt even worse than she did when Flame Barrier left.

"It's my entire fault!" she wept, "I should have told him the moment I found out, but I was so stupid!"

As she lay on the couch crying, a small voice called out to her. "Mama?"

Lullaby looked down and saw Flash on all fours, looking up at her with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh come here, sweetheart," she said, picking the little one up. "Mummy needs some comfort."

Lullaby held Flash close to her as she softly cried.

 _Don't you worry, Flash,_ she thought. _I promise to take care of you and your younger sibling, no matter what, even if you do or don't have a father to care for you..._

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Dusk Charger is the son of Twilight and Flash, born May 10, 2021. His parents married on February 12, 2020 (working date). He'll show up in future chapters, mostly in the present day.**


	9. BTOP9 - This One

As a side chapter to Lullaby Strings' story arc, we're finally introduced to the child of Noble Shield and Icy Heart! You can probably guess who she is by now, but here's chapter nine!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 9 - This One (McCartney, 1989)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

It had been a couple of weeks since Flame Barrier had disappeared. Lullaby Strings found herself an emotional wreck. The only thing keeping her out of depression was little Flash Sentry, and she wanted to embrace every minute she spent with him as much as she could.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," she'd tell him every night. "I promise things will be okay for you and your unborn sibling."

Early one June morning, Lullaby looked out of the window.

"It's such a fine day today," she said. "They even said the weather would be sunny today. I think I might go for a walk to clear my head."

Flash yawned and rubbed an eye.

"Oh, Flash," said Lullaby, stroking his hair. "You're still sleepy, aren't you?" Flash nodded sleepily.

"I can't leave you in here alone," said Lullaby. "Someone could break in and hurt you. Would it be alright if I drop you off at Twilight Velvet's place?"

* * *

Once she got Flash in his stroller, Lullaby set off for the Sparkle family's home. On the way, they passed the park, when they noticed Icy Heart sitting on the bench, an obvious scowl on her face. Lullaby looked down at the blue haired woman's stomach - nine months into pregnancy.

"Good day, Icy Heart," said Lullaby.

"It isn't if you're me," Icy Heart grumped.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Lullaby.

"Take a guess," said Icy Heart. "I've been carrying this thing around for nine months and my mobility is limited!"

"Oh, your pregnancy," said Lullaby.

"I swear this stomach just keeps getting bigger every day," said Icy Heart, rubbing her stomach. "I'm gonna eventually explode if it keeps up."

"It's not gonna happen," said Lullaby. "Your baby will come out soon enough - he or she, I'm not sure - and I should know."

"We're having a girl," said Icy Heart simply.

"Well, I hope you enjoy raising a daughter," said Lullaby.

"Oh!" said Icy Heart, putting a hand on her stomach. "It's kicking up a storm in there." She then spoke to her stomach. "Hey! Settle it down, will you? You'll damage something in there."

Lullaby giggled. "That's what happens if you're pregnant; if the baby's kicking, it means that he or she - the latter, in your case - can't wait to come out."

"Glad I'm not the only one," Icy Heart chuckled.

"Well, I'll be going now," said Lullaby. "Nice talking to you."

"Hmph. Yeah, sure."

Lullaby was just ready to leave when...

"Oh!" Icy Heart cried out, clutching her stomach as a slash was heard. Flash let out a noise of confusion; Lullaby knew what Icy Heart's scream meant.

"Where's Noble Shield?" she cried.

"He's at work!" said Icy Heart through the pain. "I'm going to burst!"

"I better call him then!" exclaimed Lullaby. _Why is she even outside in the first place, and why did he choose today to be at work rather than be with his wife?_ she thought. However, she didn't have time to think about those questions in her head as Icy Heart was about to become a mother. Lullaby quickly got out her cellphone and called Noble Shield.

"Noble Shield, this is Lullaby Strings!" she said. "I'm at the park with Icy Heart. She's having the baby right now!"

" _What, **now?!**_ " he cried over the phone.

"Yes!" said Lullaby. "Why didn't you ask for the day off to be with her?"

" _One of my co-workers was sick and I was the only one available to cover for him,_ " said Noble Shield.

 _So that co-worker had to catch a cold around the same time Noble Shield became a father?_ Lullaby thought with annoyance. "If you get out of work, we'll meet you at the hospital," she said.

" _Alright,_ " said Noble Shield. " _I'll try and get done as fast as I possibly can._ "

"Don't worry, Icy Heart," said Lullaby Strings. "We'll get you to the hospital."

"Well, hurry it up!" cried Icy Heart in pain. "I swear, if my husband isn't there when the baby comes out, _I will kill him!_ " Perhaps it was lucky for Flash that he didn't hear Icy Heart's threat as Lullaby had covered his little ears.

Lullaby took out her phone and made another call.

"Hey Twilight; it's me, Lullaby."

" _Something wrong, Lullaby?_ " asked Twilight Velvet.

"Icy Heart's water broke," explained Lullaby. "Her baby's coming right now! Can you give us a lift to the hospital?"

" _Where are you?_ "

"At the park."

" _Night Light will be driving by there. I'll call him and have him pick you up._ "

"Thanks, Twi; you and your husband are lifesavers."

" _Think nothing of it, my friend._ "

Within a few minutes, Night Light drove up and honked the horn to alert the two women of his presence.

"Quickly, get in!" he called.

Icy Heart was carefully loaded into the car. Once she was strapped in, Night Light drove off. As Lullaby had Flash in a stroller and there wasn't any time to put both in, they stayed behind and waved goodbye and good luck until the car was out of sight.

"Oh, I do hope they make it in time," said Lullaby to herself.

* * *

Icy Heart was quite hard to tame on the way to the hospital.

"Can't this stupid heap of junk go any faster?" she asked.

"Just remain calm," said Night Light. "We'll be there soon."

"Easy for you to say!" snapped Icy Heart. "I feel like I've got a time bomb in my stomach and it's bound to blow at any moment!"

"Oh, relax," chuckled Night Light. "You're just exaggerating."

"I'll give you 'exaggerating'!"

Suddenly, Icy Heart reached over to try and grab Night Light's throat. He applied the brakes hard before he drove out of control.

"Sweet Jesus, lady! Have you lost your mind?!" he asked. "I'm not your husband!"

"I know that!" snapped Icy Heart. "But he's not here right now! _Now you better get moving or else I'll break that gear stick clean off and **shove it down your throat!**_ " she shrieked.

Night Light winced in fright, but he continued driving before Icy Heart could break something.

 _At least Twilight didn't display that sort of behavior when Shining Armor was born,_ he thought worriedly.

* * *

Before long, they arrived at the hospital just as Noble Shield was pulling in.

"Thank goodness," gasped Night Light as he got out. "I swear, Noble, your wife was crazy the whole time!"

"Thank you for bringing her here," said Noble Shield.

"And about bloody time too!" snapped Icy Heart.

"See what I mean?"

They got Icy Heart to the help desk and got the receptionist's attention.

"My wife's about to have her child!" exclaimed Noble Shield. "She could burst at any given moment!"

"Don't worry," said the receptionist. "We'll get her ready."

"Yeah, you better!" shouted Icy Heart. "I can't take this damned pain any longer!"

They got Icy Heart in a wheelchair and wheeled her off to the maternity ward.

"I didn't know a pregnant woman could burst if she didn't give birth," said a rather ditzy nurse.

"It's an exaggeration," said Noble Shield.

* * *

Eventually, everything was ready to deliver the baby.

"You did this to me!" screamed Icy Heart in pain as she clutched her husband's hand.

"I'm really sorry I got you in this pain, honey," said Noble Shield.

" _No, you're not!_ " snapped Icy Heart. "You're happy that I'm fat and in pain. You don't love me!" She then broke down sobbing.

* * *

After hours of labor, the work was finally done on June 12, 1996 at 8:25 PM, when the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"Congratulations," said a doctor. "It's a healthy little girl."

"Thank goodness all of that is over!" snapped Icy Heart. "I nearly had a heart attack forcing that thing to come out!"

A nurse wrapped the baby in blankets and brought her to the new parents. Noble Shield held the baby in his arms and smiled warmly; she had soft red hair with yellow streaks in it.

"Isn't she so precious?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Guess she is rather cute," said Icy Heart, tickling the baby's nose a bit. Then, the baby began to squirm as she opened her eyes, revealing to be cyan in color.

"Hello, precious," said Noble Shield. "I'm your daddy, and this lady over here is your mother."

"What are you going to name her?" asked the doctor.

Noble Shield looked out of a window; the sun was already setting, which gave him the idea to name his newborn daughter...

"Sunset Shimmer," he said.

"Alright," said the doctor, as a nurse wrote the name on the birth certificate. "Sunset Shimmer it is."

Noble Shield looked down at Sunset and gently stroked her cheek, making her smile and laugh. Then suddenly, Sunset began to cry. Thinking she needed some motherly comfort, Noble Shield handed her over to Icy Heart, who gently patted her on the head.

"It'll be fine dear," she said sweetly. "We're here for you."

* * *

That evening, Lullaby had just finished changing Flash's diaper when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" she called after picking up the receiver.

" _Hello Lullaby,_ " said a voice on the other line. " _It's Noble Shield._ "

"Oh, hello, Noble," said Lullaby. "How's Icy Heart? Is your baby okay?"

" _They're both fine,_ " said Noble. " _We've named our new daughter Sunset Shimmer._ "

"That is such a beautiful name," said Lullaby.

" _Would you like to see her once we're out of the hospital?_ " asked Noble Shield.

"Oh, I'd love to!" smiled Lullaby. "Maybe Flash could make a new friend, as well as my second child whenever he or she comes out."

" _That would be adorable,_ " said Noble Shield.

"Well, thank you for the information," said Lullaby. "I have to get off the line now. I'll talk to you soon."

" _Alright, bye._ "

With that, Lullaby hung up the phone.

"Did you hear that, Flash?" she said to her little one. "You might have a new friend."

Flash squealed in delight at the idea.

"Fwiend," he said.

"That's right," chuckled Lullaby as she picked up her little one. "Hard to imagine," she mused to herself, "we've been going through rough times these past two months, and now it looks as though our fortunes are finally starting to turn round."

After she put Flash in his crib, Lullaby then looked out the window and saw a mother bird in her nest feeding her babies.

"I guess good fortune eventually follows on to others," she said. She then kissed Flash goodnight and closed the bedroom door.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Sunset Shimmer's birthday, June 12, is an anagram of Rebecca Shoichet's, February 16.**


	10. BTOP10 - Out the Blue

Lullaby Strings' little arc continues as her pregnancy advances; she runs into trouble, as well as an old friend.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 10 - Out the Blue (Lennon, 1973)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

It had been a few days since Icy Heart had given birth to her new daughter Sunset Shimmer. Today, Lullaby and Flash had come to their home to see the baby.

"Won't this be fun, Flash?" Lullaby asked her little one.

"Uh-huh," the toddler replied.

Lullaby rang the doorbell to see if they were home. Noble Shield answered the door.

"Oh hello, Lullaby," he said happily.

"We've come to see little Sunset," said Lullaby. "Where is she?"

"She's in the living room," said Noble Shield. "I'll lead you inside."

Noble led Lullaby and Flash into the living room. The little one was sleeping quietly.

"Where's Icy Heart at?" asked Lullaby.

"She had a dentist appointment today," said Noble Shield. "Thankfully, I didn't have to work today so I could look after Sunset until she gets back."

He then walked over to his sleeping infant daughter. Sunset yawned and stretched her cute little legs and arms, and then looked up at her daddy.

"Hello, my little sunshine," he said softly. "We have company who want to see you."

Noble then picked up Sunset, who squirmed and grunted as he did so.

"Come on now, Sunny," he said gently. "Let's go say 'hi'."

"Aww, look at her," said Lullaby the moment she glanced at the three-day-old infant. "Isn't she such a darling?"

"She sure is," said Noble Shield as Lullaby placed a hand on Sunset's head and stroked it softly.

Next to her, Flash was jumping up and down, trying to get a glance at the baby his mother was petting.

"Me wanna see," he protested. It wasn't really fair to be short. So, he tugged at his mother's dress, hoping to get her attention. Lullaby felt the tugging and looked down. Flash looked at his mummy with a pouty expression.

"Oh, alright, Flash," chuckled Lullaby. "You can say hi too."

She knelt down so Flash could see the baby. By now, Sunset was resting in Lullaby's arms and she was gazing in wonder at the strange woman holding her. Flash looked at the little baby. Suddenly, she reached out and grabbed at his hair.

"Ow!" cried Flash. "Wet go!"

Sunset had a tight grip on the older kid's hair, and when he pulled himself away and landed on his backside, that was when Sunset began to cry.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie," said Noble Shield, taking his daughter in his arms and gently rocking her.

"Flash!" his mother scolded. "You went and scared Sunset! She just wanted to say hello!"

"She pull my hair," pouted little Flash.

"She didn't mean to," said Lullaby. "She's just a baby."

At that moment, a car pulled into the driveway.

"That must be my wife," said Noble Shield, and he went to open the door. Icy Heart walked in.

"Thanks, I guess," she muttered. "And what are _they_ doing here, might I ask?"

"We just came to see your daughter," said Lullaby. "It wasn't like we were gonna steal anything from you."

Later, Noble Shield made some tea for Icy Heart and Lullaby. The latter was talking about her troubles.

"If I hadn't been so stupid and told Flame Barrier I was pregnant with a second child when I found out," she said sadly, "he'd still be alive."

"Hmm," said Icy Heart, with a hint of indifference.

"Thanks for listening," said Lullaby.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Icy Heart.

"Is that all you can say right now?" asked Lullaby. "I was expecting some more sympathy."

"Hey, look, sister," said Icy Heart, slightly irritated. "Just because your husband was an idiot and wouldn't listen to reason doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're better off without him," said Icy Heart.

"Icy Heart," said Lullaby, "I'm sorry to disagree with you, but need I remind you that I'm pregnant with my second child? I'm a housewife and I can't handle two children by myself, especially when they're both under the age of three!"

"Why not send Flash to a foster couple?" suggested Icy Heart. "One's probably all you need."

"No! Out of the question!" snapped Lullaby. "I made myself a promise that I wouldn't let either of my children down and I'm going to stick by that promise!"

"Suit yourself," shrugged Icy Heart. "To each her own, I suppose, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

 **AUGUST 1996**

A couple of months later, as the evening sky shone, Lullaby Strings was making her way home.

"If I cut through the alleys," she said to herself, "I might get home quicker." Lullaby had left Flash at the Sparkle family's house and couldn't wait to get back. However, she was going to be in for an unexpected surprise...

"Going somewhere, good looking?" came a voice.

Lullaby gasped and turned around. "Who's there?"

Standing behind her was a rather shabby looking man. His clothes were dirty and one hand was in a paper bag, holding what looked like a gun. Lullaby was taken aback by his appearance.

"Well, well," the man snickered. "What have we got here?"

"D-don't you threaten me!" said Lullaby, trying to sound brave. "I've got pepper spray and..." She reached into her purse and realized she had forgotten to bring her can with her.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now, aren't ya, missy?" the man said in a devious tone, and he grabbed Lullaby by the wrist.

"Let me go!" she cried as he dragged her out into the alley.

"Relax, toots," said the man, "I'm not a monster. I'm just a bloke who's been kicked around by society and low on funds. Just hand over whatever cash you got and there won't be no trouble."

"You really think I'm that stupid, don't you?" Lullaby scowled.

The man shoved the bagged hand into her side. "Don't make me use this," he said.

"You let her go... or else!"

Both turned to find a girl at the age of seventeen in goth makeup and clothing facing the unknown man down. Realizing he was face to face with a girl much younger than him, he laughed loudly, but the girl didn't flinch.

"Or else what, little lady?" he mocked.

Instead of answering, the girl charged at the man and tackled him to the ground, allowing Lullaby Strings to escape, the girl following her close behind.

"Son of a-!" the man spluttered, unable to accept that he'd been taken down by a minor. To avoid further embarrassment, he decided to leave them alone.

"Oh, thank you for saving my hide," gasped Lullaby, "as well as my baby. I never did catch your name, though."

"Just call me Nightmare Moon."

It was then that Lullaby realized who she was talking to.

"Luna? Is that really you?"

"I don't go by that name anymore," said the girl.

"Well... why not?"

"It's a long story," said Luna.

"It's got something to do with Celestia, doesn't it?"

"...how did you guess?"

"Sometimes siblings go through a phase like that when jealous of their older siblings," said Lullaby. "I don't have any siblings myself, but my uncle's younger than my mother, and he was envious of how many friends she got when they were younger."

"What did he do?" asked Luna.

"He told their school all of mum's embarrassing secrets," said Lullaby, before stifling a laugh. "She felt so embarrassed that she tried to leave town. My uncle was punished for it, of course. He was grounded for a month and was given detention."

"Ouch," said Luna.

"Yeah, well, he'd afterward been drafted to serve for Vietnam after he graduated high school and promised to write to mum every week," Lullaby continued, before she looked sad again, "but come 1972, we never heard from him again following Loc Ninh. It's a wonder as to whether he survived or not."

Lullaby then started to shed a tear. "And I wonder if he and my mother ever made up at all..."

Luna felt sorry for Lullaby. She knew that if she displayed any weakness in front of the cool kids, it'd tarnish her reputation as Nightmare Moon. However, she was alone with a soon-to-be second-time mother, so maybe, Luna thought, she could keep it to herself.

"I'm very sorry for your family's loss," she said.

"I'm glad someone's showing me sympathy," said Lullaby, reflecting on her conversation with Icy Heart a couple of months ago. "I do hope you and Celestia eventually patch things up," she added.

Luna quietly scoffed, but said, "So do I," in response.

With that, Lullaby made her way to the Sparkle residence. She looked back towards Luna.

"Did you want to walk with me so you don't feel so lonely?" she asked.

"I suppose it would be nice to have company," she said.

* * *

Lullaby and Luna soon arrived at the Sparkle residence.

"Thanks for accompanying me," said Lullaby.

"It was the least I could do," said Luna.

Lullaby knocked on the door so someone would know she was there. It was Night Light who answered the door.

"Oh, hey there, Lullaby!"

"Hello, Night Light," said Lullaby. "I'm here to pick up Flash. Sorry I'm a little late; I ran into a bit of trouble in the alleys."

"But thankfully, I was there to help her," said Luna.

"Luna?" Night Light asked in surprise.

"She's called Nightmare Moon," Lullaby quickly corrected.

"Nightmare Moon?" asked Night Light in confusion.

"It's a long story."

"Well, thank you for protecting Lullaby anyway," said Night Light.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Luna.

"Is Flash still awake?" asked Lullaby.

"He's napping right now," said Night Light. "After your close call, maybe you and him could spend the night just in case more trouble comes for you."

"Oh, I'd love that," said Lullaby, and she and Luna followed Night Light into the house.

"Lovely decor," Luna mused to herself.

"Thank you," said Night Light. He led them into the living room. Twilight Velvet was on a rocking chair reading a book; by now, she was seven months into pregnancy and there was little Flash, fast asleep on the couch. Shining Armor was on the floor watching TV with the volume turned down so Flash wouldn't be disturbed. Flash suddenly woke up and saw his mother.

"There's mummy's little angel!" smiled Lullaby as she picked him up.

"Momma!" Flash squealed happily.

"You want to spend the night here, dear?" asked Lullaby. "Oh, yes you do, yes you do," she added, speaking in baby talk.

"Sweepover?" asked Flash.

"Yes, it's kind of like a sleepover," giggled Lullaby.

"Yay!" said Flash.

* * *

That night, Lullaby and Flash were asleep in one guest room while Luna was awake on a bed in another. She liked the night, and at times, would often stay awake just to look at the moon, but that wasn't the reason she was staying up. Tonight, she was doing some thinking.

"Am I weak for helping others and showing comfort?" she asked herself.

"You feel like it right now, you big softy!" a voice sneered.

"Who's there?" asked Luna.

"It's your devil conscience, you idiot."

At that moment, the devil conscience appeared.

"If you're there," said Luna, "then where's my angel conscience?"

"Right here," said a second voice. The angel conscience showed up next to the devil one.

"I couldn't help but sense there was something on your mind, Luna," said the angel conscience.

Luna explained about the incident with Lullaby and the robber.

"You could have just ignored them and walked along," said the devil conscience.

"But he was attacking her!" protested Luna. "Not to mention that she's pregnant!"

"You did the right thing to stop him from hurting that woman," said the angel conscience.

"Oh, please," the devil conscience scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Would you have rather allowed an innocent woman to be assaulted or worse?" asked the angel conscience, glaring at the devil conscience. That shut her rival up right here and then.

The angel conscience looked back at Luna.

"I'm proud that you're deciding to do better things instead of trying to act cool by hurting others," she said.

Luna was rather surprised. "Um, thank you," she said at last.

"Perhaps one day you'll be able to make peace with Celestia before it's too late."

"She's still alive?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Well, try contacting her to see if she is," suggested the angel conscience.

Luna took out her cell phone and started to dial Celestia's number. But after she pressed the third number, she became more hesitant and even when she pressed the final number, Luna wasn't so sure she wanted to speak with her sister.

 _What if she won't forgive me for how I acted?_ she thought to herself.

Luna's phone made a ringing noise to indicate that Celestia had not yet received her call, but after a few moments, she heard a voice she hadn't heard in months, but didn't blink.

" _Hello?_ "

Luna made no response.

" _Hello? Is anyone there?_ "

* * *

Celestia was in bed when she received the call. She was surprised when she recognized Luna's phone number and had eagerly waited for her sister to respond... but she got nothing. Disappointed, Celestia hung up and sighed.

"Must have been a prank," she murmured to herself.

* * *

Back in her room, Luna flopped on her bed in disappointment.

"Why didn't I say anything?" she asked herself. "I'm so stupid."

She stared up at the ceiling and wondered if she could even come face to face with her sister again, if at all.


	11. BTOP11 - From a Lover to a Friend

We take this story up to eleven chapters, and we meet a new friend (and eventual lover) for Lullaby Strings. Can it really work between them?

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 11 - From a Lover to a Friend (McCartney, 2001)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

A few weeks had passed after Lullaby's encounter with the mugger. Right now, she was in the doctor's office having an ultrasound. Her belly had gotten bigger, making it tougher for her to bend over properly. With her was Dr. Peter Morrow - a man in his early thirties with dark grayish tangelo hair and cerulean eyes underneath his glasses - and his young assistant Nurse Ashley Redheart - a girl of nineteen with light amaranthish gray hair and brilliant sapphire eyes.

"So how's my baby, doctor?" asked Lullaby.

"He's just fine," said Dr. Morrow.

"He?" Lullaby asked in surprise.

"That's right," said the doctor. "You're having a second son."

"Shouldn't you be excited about it?" Nurse Redheart asked eagerly.

"Well, I already have Flash," said Lullaby. "Guess he's going to have a little brother. But that leaves me the issue with living with two sons and no father to care for them."

"Hopefully you'll be able to find someone," suggested Redheart. "Your baby isn't due for another four months, so there's plenty of time to prepare."

"Well, that's a relief," said Lullaby. Afterwards, she left the doctor's office and made her way to the Sparkle residence to pick up Flash. A lot was on her mind.

"I'm having a second son," she said to herself, "and I still don't have a husband/father to take care of them. Some mother I've turned out to be so far. But I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

* * *

Soon enough, Lullaby arrived at the Sparkle residence and knocked on the door. It was Twilight Velvet who answered the door; her belly was much bigger than Lullaby's, at least eight months in, and she was looking a little exhausted.

"Hello Lullaby," she said. "I'd have been here seconds sooner, but this belly of mine said I needed some more rest."

"I'm just worried about your safety, dear!" a voice called out to her.

Twilight Velvet rolled her eyes. "And my overprotective husband telling me not to be on my feet so much," she added.

"Guess he just loves you too much," chuckled Lullaby. Then she looked down and noticed little Flash behind Twilight Velvet. He was placing his tiny hands on her belly and looking at it with interest.

"So big," he said.

"He's taken interest in my baby whenever I'm with him," Twilight Velvet laughed sheepishly. "I read somewhere that when toddlers express interest in a pregnant woman's stomach, that means that the baby is the opposite gender."

"When'd you find out you were having a daughter?" asked Lullaby.

"Last month," explained Twilight Velvet.

"Looks like Shining Armor's going to have a little sister," said Lullaby, "and Flash is gonna have a little brother," she added, tousling his hair. "Right, Flash; it's time to go home." Lullaby picked up her son.

"Erm, Lullaby," said Twilight Velvet, "before you go, there's something I think you should know."

"What's that?"

"I'm afraid that with our new baby due soon this October, we won't really be able to look after Flash."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Lullaby. "I'm not really sure who I'll ask to look after him when I'm away; I mean, several families I've contacted like Noble Shield already have a baby who isn't even a year old."

"Maybe if you're lucky," said Twilight Velvet, "you'll fall in love with another man and Flash will have a new father."

"As in... remarriage?" asked Lullaby. "Since Flame Barrier vanished, I... never... really considered it."

* * *

 **OCTOBER 4, 1996**

Some days later, Lullaby was at the Rainbow Falls Flea Market. She was interested into seeing what the market had to offer.

"Maybe I can find something interesting," she said to herself. First, she went over to where they sold music CDs to see if there was anything she didn't have.

"Hmm," she said, looking at the titles. "I've already got some of David Bowie and Queen... got every last Beatles album... oh, look; there's _Venus and Mars_! Been looking for that for ages. What else do I not have...?"

After picking out a few CDs she didn't have, Lullaby went over to where they sold some used books.

"Let's see what they got here."

She looked through the sets of books, looking for something she didn't have or thought looked interesting. She eventually stumbled on some rather interesting titles.

"These should do nicely," she said. She took her books over to pay for them. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a glass cat statue with a little green jewel for the eyes.

"It's so pretty..." she whispered to herself.

Lullaby was so fascinated by the cat that she walked closer to it without paying for her books first.

"Madam, you are paying for those books, right?" a man called out to her.

Lullaby turned to whoever spoke to her; there stood a man in his late twenties with golden blond hair and purple eyes. He wore a fine blue suit with a red necktie and overall looked very smart.

"Oh! I-I-I'm terribly sorry," said Lullaby, blushing in embarrassment as she brought the books to be paid for. Unfortunately, she also accidentally knocked over a stack of books, which caused them to spread out all over the floor. "Oh dear!" she cried.

"Oh, allow me, madam," said the man.

"I'm so sorry about this!" gasped Lullaby as she slowly bent down onto her knees. "This is what happens when I get distracted."

She then went to pick up a few of the spilled books when suddenly, she and the man grabbed the same book, their hands touching.

"Oh dear," said Lullaby, blushing and letting go. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, no, it's alright, madam," said the man, before clearing his throat. "The name's Page Turner. And you are...?"

"I'm Lullaby Strings."

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you," smiled Lullaby.

"Say, are you available tonight?" asked Page.

"I've no plans tonight," said Lullaby. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me for dinner," said Page.

"Oh, I love the idea," said Lullaby, "but there's a minor problem; I've got a two-year-old son and I don't know who to hire for a babysitter."

"My niece is staying with me for a while and could use some extra spending money," explained Page Turner. "Maybe she could look after him."

"I see," said Lullaby. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Roseluck."

"Alright then," said Lullaby. After she purchased the books she wanted, she then gave Page Turner her phone number and address.

"See you tonight," she said, walking away.

* * *

Later that evening, Lullaby Strings got herself prepared for her date with Page Turner.

"There we go," she said, examining herself in the mirror. "A bit tight thanks to this belly, but still good."

Presently, she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," she called. Lullaby quickly walked up to the door - making sure not to trip on her feet - and opened it. There stood Page Turner with whom Lullaby guessed to be Roseluck. She was a girl of fourteen with moderate raspberry hair with lighter streaks and pale, light grayish green eyes.

"I'm so glad you could make it," said Lullaby. "Oh, and is that your niece Roseluck? Oh, she's so pretty!"

"Thanks," giggled Roseluck. "Where's your kid at?"

"He's napping right now," said Lullaby.

"Alright," said Roseluck. "I'll be sure to take care of him until you get back."

"A few things you should know," said Lullaby, "for one, Flash shows more attention towards girls, especially if he thinks they're pretty."

"Reminds me of a friend of mine," giggled Roseluck.

"And when he gets sleepy for his nap," said Lullaby, "he sometimes likes to hear guitar music played with a lullaby."

"Got it," said Roseluck, "although I'm not very good with playing the guitar."

"Well, it never hurts to practice," said Lullaby.

"Have a fun dinner, you two," said Roseluck, "but not too much fun," she added cheekily before giggling.

"Roseluck, behave," said Page.

"What, I was just kidding."

With that, the two adults headed out.

* * *

Page Turner took Lullaby to an Italian restaurant.

"It's quite beautiful here," said Lullaby. "I heard from my friend Celestia that they've got some of the best food in Rainbow Falls."

"Did she really?" remarked Page.

"Indeed," said Lullaby. "She took the family here once when they had a little house fire incident."

A waiter brought the couple to their table and seated them.

"Good evening, sir and madam," he said. "What would you like to drink?"

"I fancy a scotch and lemon," said Page Turner. "What about you, dear?"

"I'll have just water," said Lullaby. "I'm pregnant, so I can't have alcoholic drinks until after the baby's born."

"Very well," said the waiter.

While the waiter fetched the drinks, the couple started chatting.

"I'm actually curious, if you don't mind me asking," said Page. "You're a single mother; why did your husband leave you?"

"It's a long story," sighed Lullaby. "I found out I was pregnant with my second child, but I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid of how he would react, and because I hid it from him and little Flash, he's left me, and when he went on a boat trip, he disappeared..." Lullaby hung her head in shame. "If I hadn't been so stupid and told him when I found out," she said sadly, "he would still be alive."

Lullaby almost looked as if she was about to cry, but Page held her close and comforted her.

"Don't you worry, Lullaby," he said. "I know what it's like to lose a lover. I was dating a nice girl named Copper Jewel, but she was hit by a drunk driver and didn't survive. I was in grief for months after her death."

"I'm really sorry to hear about that," said Lullaby. "She must've been a wonderful girlfriend you had..."

"Yeah, she was..."

Soon enough, the waiter came back with their drinks.

"If you're ready, may I take your orders?"

"Oh, yes, sir," said Lullaby Strings. "I'll have the spaghetti. Oh, and would it be possible to have ranch dressing with it instead of tomato sauce?"

The waiter was surprised, but he agreed to it anyway. "What about you, sir?"

"I'll have the lasagna," Page said.

"And would you want a dessert afterwards?"

"A piece of your chocolate peanut butter pie would sound nice," said Page.

"And for the lady?"

"Ooh, I'll have the same," said Lullaby.

"Splendid," said the waiter. "I'll be back with your orders." With that, he left for the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, he returned with their food.

"Enjoy," he said.

The first thing Lullaby did was roll up a large ball of spaghetti (not the whole thing, of course!) on her fork and then ate it in one bite.

"So delicious," she said. Page looked at her with an odd look.

"What? This is what happens if you're pregnant," Lullaby shrugged. Page decided to say no more and ate his lasagna.

* * *

A half hour later, their meals were complete.

"That was a wonderful meal," said Page.

"Thanks for the meal, honey," said Lullaby. She was resting on his shoulder when she looked up and gave him a kiss. Page blushed at the kiss. When Lullaby realized what she did, she blushed too.

"I'm sorry," she said in embarrassment. "It was just so sudden, wasn't it?"

"No, actually, I enjoyed that," said Page.

Lullaby giggled. "I rather enjoyed it too," she said. "I was just worried you thought I came on too strong."

The waiter soon came with the check and two mints.

"I hope you two enjoyed yourselves," he said.

"Oh, we did, very much," said Lullaby.

"Please come again," said the waiter as he walked away.

"We will," said Page, paying for the bill and leaving a tip.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Page walked Lullaby back to her home.

"I had a wonderful time, Page," said Lullaby.

"I'm glad you did," smiled Page, "because I did too."

Lullaby then pulled out her key and unlocked the door.

"Would you maybe like to meet again sometime?" asked Page.

"Oh, I'd love that very much," said Lullaby as she opened the door. Roseluck was on the couch when the door opened. She got up to welcome her uncle and his date inside.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Oh, we did," said Lullaby. "How's Flash?"

"He's in his bed," said Roseluck. "He was an angel while you were gone."

"Ohh," Lullaby cooed.

"He even called me pretty," said Roseluck. "Well, it sounded more like 'pwette', but you got the idea."

"Well, thank you for looking after him, Roseluck," said Lullaby.

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine."

With that, Roseluck headed out the door while Page wished Lullaby a good night. After he left, Lullaby closed the door, leaned back on it and sighed, placing a hand to her heart. There was no question that she'd fallen in love again.

* * *

As Page and Roseluck walked away, they started talking.

"I think she likes you, uncle," said Roseluck.

"I noticed that, thank you," said Page. "Although..."

"Although what?"

"I'm not so sure dating a pregnant woman would be a good idea."

"Why not?" asked Roseluck.

"I'm afraid of losing another lover like I did with Copper Jewel," said Page.

"You can't always expect things to go that way all the time," said Roseluck. "Give her a chance. Please? One day, I might get two step-cousins."

Page went red at that comment.

* * *

Later that night, Lullaby had gotten ready for bed after putting Flash to sleep.

"Page was a really wonderful guy," she said to herself. "I never imagined that a flea market, of all things, could bring us together... but I can't get too attached to him. I might lose him too. But then," she considered, "if we were to get in a serious relationship, Flash might have a second chance of having a father. And if that were the case, then my second son will have a father to care for him when he's born."

* * *

A couple of days later, on the morning of October 7, Lullaby was at home teaching Flash how to read when the telephone rang.

"Oh dear," she sighed, picking up the receiver. "Sorry, Flash, but reading time will have to wait for a bit. Hello?" she called, speaking into the receiver.

" _Hello, Lullaby. It's Page Turner._ "

"Oh, hi there, Page!" she exclaimed. "I was kind of expecting you to call again after a couple of days."

" _Were you interested in another date?_ " asked Page.

Lullaby paused for a moment or two. Flash looked up curiously.

"Hold on a second," Lullaby told Page before turning to Flash. "You want to see Roseluck again, don't you?" Flash nodded happily, and Lullaby turned back to speak to Page. "Then it's a date," she said.

" _Wonderful,_ " said Page. " _Same place as before?_ "

"Sure," said Lullaby. "I'll see you later."

" _Alright, dear, goodbye._ "

Lullaby blushed a little and then hung up the phone. She smiled big as she hugged Flash.

"Things are about to get better for us, Flash," Lullaby said. "Maybe you might get a new daddy."

Little Flash squealed in delight. Maybe there _was_ hope for Lullaby Strings, Flash Sentry, and the yet-to-be-born child.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **There's a myth that toddlers can actually determine a baby's gender before the doctor can - if it's the opposite gender, then they show interest in the mother's belly. If it's the same gender, they ignore it.**

 **Dr. Peter Morrow is actually based on Dr. Horse - his name is a reference to his voice actor Peter New and Cindy Morrow, who wrote _Read It and Weep_ , where Dr. Horse had his first speaking role. In addition, Nurse Redheart's first name Ashley is a reference to her voice actor Ashleigh Ball, just with a different spelling.**

 **Attention all women at the age of 21 or older; if you're pregnant, drinking and/or smoking is a bad idea as it may cause birth defects.**


	12. BTOP12 - Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)

Lullaby Strings' arc comes to an end, and we meet her second child, as well as the third of our young protagonists beside Sunset and Flash. This chapter was one of my favorites to write up; the segue between "From a Lover..." and "Beautiful Boy" is surprisingly seamless. Give that playlist a shot and see for yourself. There are two more chapters after this - one based off a hit single in 1973, and another in 1984.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 12 - Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) (Lennon, 1980)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

On October 10, 1996 at around 6:58 PM, Twilight Sparkle IV was born, the second child to Night Light and Twilight Velvet Sparkle III. It was a tradition in Twilight Velvet's side of the family that began by coincidence with her mother Twilight Raven Velvet, when she was born at twilight around early 1940 to her own mother, Twilight Raven.

Twilight Velvet's family was descended from Israeli immigrants to Rainbow Falls in 1901. Her husband's family, however, was descended from African slaves, and the 1850s, his great-great-great-grandfather escaped to Canterlot and married an African woman, living as a free person. With Shining Armor, his skin was closer in terms of his mother (with a slight tan to it) whilst with baby Twilight, her skin wasn't as dark as her father's, but it wasn't as light as her mother's either; it was tan in color.

The couple were very happy with their newborn daughter when they brought her home, as was Shining Armor; he was certain that he wouldn't like having a baby sibling, but when he first looked at Twilight, his viewpoint changed when he uttered the words, "Hello there, Twily," and he heard his baby sister giggle for the first time.

It wasn't a big celebration over Twilight's birth, but the Sparkle residence did have some guests like her grandparents from both African and Jewish sides of the family, and even Lullaby Strings and her new boyfriend Page Turner came to see her, as did little Flash and Page's niece Roseluck.

"Night Light and Twilight Velvet are made for each other," Lullaby told Page. "So what if they aren't of the same ethnicity? We live in Rainbow Falls, a crazy, beautiful, diverse town where we all celebrate our differences and embrace our heritage. Flame Barrier was from a Japanese family and I've ancestors who are Dutch and Portuguese."

"My mother's side of the family was Australian," said Page. "My father's side was also European."

"Really?" asked Lullaby. "What countries specifically?"

"They mostly come from Belgium with a hint of British."

"Interesting," said Lullaby. "You get to learn new things about people every day, don't you?"

"Yes, we do. Lullaby?" asked Page.

"Hmm?"

"We have been dating for quite a while now," said Page, "and it's clear that I have fallen in love with you."

"As have I fallen in love with you," said Lullaby.

Page smiled warmly. Then, pulling something out of his pocket, he knelt down on one knee.

"Lullaby Strings... will you marry me?" Page opened his hand to show a beautiful diamond ring. Lullaby looked at it in amazement.

"Yes, Page!" she cried in delight. "Of course I will marry you!" And she pulled him into a big hug. This was witnessed by many people who had heard Lullaby's cry of excitement. When she realized they were looking at them, Lullaby let go of her boyfriend and laughed nervously.

"Sorry," she said. "Hormones."

* * *

 **DECEMBER 17, 1996**

The wedding of Lullaby Strings and Page Turner was soon a reality. By this stage, Lullaby was now eight months into her pregnancy, so her wedding dress had to be modified to accommodate that.

"I look so fat in this," she said.

"Careful not to exhale yet," said a seamstress working on her dress. "That belly of yours could bust a few buttons. But look on the plus side; there's more of you for Page to love."

Lullaby blushed at the thought. "Well, until the baby comes, which won't be for at least three weeks."

"Aren't you excited to have another child?"

"Well, of course I am! Don't be silly."

"Well, I think this dress is ready," said the seamstress. "Now get out there and go to your new husband-to-be."

"I will," said Lullaby. "Thank you." _This is it, Lullaby,_ she thought to herself. _Your second chance of having a husband; better make the most of it._

Soon enough, the wedding took place.

"Page Turner," said the minister, "do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lullaby Strings, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"If anyone has any reasons why these two should not be together," said the minister, "speak out or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said a word.

"Then by the powers vested in me," said the minister, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Page Turner and Lullaby Strings then kissed, and everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"It's the start of a new life for the both of us, dear," said Page Turner.

"Yep, it really is," smiled Lullaby. "For both of us, Roseluck, Flash, and our unborn child - step-child, in your case - what could possibly happen?"

* * *

 **JANUARY 17, 1997 - 2:53 AM**

Early one morning, the couple were fast asleep in their bed. Lullaby's stomach had gotten even bigger since the wedding and she found it even more challenging for her to bend over or sit properly. Suddenly, Lullaby awoke with a start as she felt something wet on her side of the bed.

"Oh no," she groaned. "Page! Wake up! Wake up! My water's just broke! The baby's coming!"

Page woke up when he heard his wife's cries.

"What, right now?!" he exclaimed.

"No, next Thursday at suppertime," said Lullaby sarcastically through the pain. " _Of course right now!_ "

"Alright, alright, try and keep calm, dear," said Page, wincing as his wife was giving him the eye. "I'll call the doctor and drive you over to the hospital."

Page quickly picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

" _9-1-1, what service do you require?_ "

"The Emergency Medical Service! My wife has gone into labor!"

" _Where are you and your wife currently?_ " asked the receptionist.

"We're at 66 Strawberry Avenue."

" _Alright. We'll be there as soon as possible._ "

"Come on, dear," said Page, helping his wife onto her feet. "Let's head to the front door."

"Ohh... okay," said Lullaby, still groaning in pain.

Unfortunately, as Page opened the front door, it seemed luck wasn't on their side.

"Oh, botheration! We're snowed in!"

"Well, isn't that just ducky?!" Lullaby snapped in a sarcastic tone. "I'm about to have my second baby very early in the morning and we're trapped in a snowstorm!"

Page went to Roseluck's room and turned on the light.

"Ughh... Uncle Page!" she whined. "It's not even 7:00!"

"Lullaby's having the baby and we're snowed in!" said her uncle. "You and I need to shovel out the driveway."

"I'm getting a new baby cousin?!" Roseluck wasn't sleepy anymore. Within a minute, she had her coat and boots on.

"So where are the shovels at?" she asked.

"In the supply closet," said Page.

Once Page was bundled up as well, they grabbed the shovels and headed outside. It took a while, but the two were successful in shoveling out the driveway. It was now around 4:30 in the morning, and Lullaby was still groaning as she felt her contractions.

"Where are they?!" she screamed. _At least it wasn't so early in the morning when Flash came out!_ she thought with irritation. Lullaby had done what she could to stay calm, but being stuck in the snow and the lack of medical support simply added to her stress.

* * *

Eventually, by around 6:45, there was the sound medical sirens.

"Oh, thank goodness," sighed Page Turner. He'd been holding onto Lullaby's hand for over two hours and he felt pain as she put his hand in a tight grip. Then they heard the sound of knocking on the door.

"You can come in!" called Page. "The door's unlocked."

The door opened and in came Dr. Morrow and some medical assistants.

"Sorry we're late," said one of the assistants, "but this damned weather slowed us down, traffic making things worse."

"At least you're here now," groaned Lullaby. "Now please get me to the hospital before I burst!"

"How long has she been enduring this?" asked Dr. Morrow to Page.

"Erm, about four hours," he replied.

"Four hours?" exclaimed Dr. Morrow. "Is she in active labor?"

"Yuh- yes!" gasped Lullaby. "That must mean I'm heading towards the second stage of labor, isn't it, doctor?"

"I'm afraid so, and it's too late to get her to hospital."

"Too late?!" exclaimed Page.

"We've got no choice but to perform the birth at home," said Dr. Morrow.

"You're joking!" protested Lullaby. "I can't give birth here!"

"There's no other option," said Dr. Morrow. "Either that or both you and the baby could die!"

"Oh, please spare me the thought!" cried Page.

* * *

 **11:18 AM**

Roseluck sat on a chair outside of the bedroom with Flash (now awake) in her lap. Page Turner was with them as he waited anxiously. He knew he should've been there for his wife as she gave birth, but he couldn't stand the sight of blood and almost felt like either fainting or throwing up... or both. He would've if Roseluck hadn't dragged him out of the bedroom.

"I don't think aunt Lullaby would be happy to clean up your own vomit," Roseluck had stated.

"I didn't need to be told that!" groaned Page. "I just can't stand anything that grosses me out."

"Will mama be fine?" Flash sounded sad as he said, almost looking distressed.

"She'll be fine, little guy," said Roseluck, stroking his hair. "Your mother's a tough old lady; she'll survive."

"She's only twenty-five with her next birthday in two days," Page muttered.

Through the door, they could hear the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations, Lullaby," said Dr. Morrow. "You've given birth to a beautiful, healthy boy."

"Oh, thank goodness," Page sighed with relief.

"You hear that, little guy?" said Roseluck. "You've got a new baby brother."

"Hooway!" said Flash, clapping his hands in delight.

Page stood up and knocked on the door. "Doctor?" he called. "May we come in?"

"Yes," said Dr. Morrow. "We've gotten him cleaned up."

Lullaby's hair was ruffled and felt very exhausted, but nonetheless, she felt very happy as she held her second newborn son. He was wrapped in a yellow blanket and had a newborn cap on.

"Hello there, dear," she said as Page entered the room. "Do you want to see your newborn stepson?"

"Oh, yes," smiled Page. Lullaby carefully turned the little bundle so Page could look at it. The little baby inside opened his eyes. They were green in color, very much like Flame Barrier's. He looked at Page in wonderment as if saying "are you my daddy?"

"Hello there, little one," said Page warmly. "I'm your daddy."

"I wanna see!" a little voice called out. Page looked down and saw Flash; he was tugging at his trouser leg.

"Alright, Flash," chuckled Page. "You can see your new brother."

Page carefully lowered so Flash could see the baby.

"Be careful, dear," warned Lullaby. "Your brother has just been born, and I don't want you to scare him like you did with Sunset."

Flash looked as his newborn baby brother, and the baby stared back at him.

"Hi," said Flash. "I'm yow big bwothew." He held out his hand, stretching in hopes of the baby catching it. The little baby caught hold of it with his little hands, giggling.

"I think the baby likes you," smiled Lullaby.

"Are we gonna give him his name or keep calling him 'the baby'?" asked Roseluck.

While the couple thought about a new name for their baby, Dr. Morrow looked at a painting on the wall.

"Is that an original Vincent van Gogh?" he asked.

"That's a replica painting I bought at a flea market some years ago," said Page.

"Vincent van Gogh..." muttered Lullaby. Suddenly she had an idea. "Why don't we name him Vincent?"

"That sounds like a great name for him," said Page.

"Very well," said Dr, Morrow. "The baby shall be named Vincent."

"Vincent... van Colt Sentry," Lullaby added, looking at her two sons.

* * *

Later, Lullaby and the newborn Vincent had been taken to the hospital. They had to make sure the two were still in good health, and two days later, when Lullaby turned twenty-six, she and Vincent were released from hospital. When Page drove them home and opened the door, a crowd of people were there waiting for them.

"Surprise!"

"Hi, mommy! Hi, daddy! Hi, Ffincent!"

"Oh, hello, Flash," chuckled Lullaby as her older son ran up and hugged her leg. "What's everybody doing here?"

"I've invited all those people to see little Vincent," said Roseluck. "Consider it almost like a birthday gift for you, aunt Lullaby.

"That was very considerate of you, Roseluck," said Page.

"Can we see the little one?" asked Celestia. She was with Sombra and Harmony; Artemus couldn't come as he was running some errands.

"Of course you can," said Lullaby, "but please be careful; when Flash came home, he cried when someone else was holding him."

"Don't worry about it, dear," said Page. "No two babies are the same; not even twins."

Lullaby carefully handed baby Vincent to Celestia.

"Hello, little one," said Celestia as she held the infant in her arms.

To Lullaby's surprise and relief, Vincent was silent. Well, mostly. He made a few grunting noises as he tried to extend his tiny arm, as if reaching out for Celestia. She then held out a finger and Vincent grabbed onto it, not letting go. Celestia gave the baby a warm smile.

"You're a strong one, aren't you?" she chuckled. Vincent looked at her in confusion, but then Celestia went and tickled his nose, making the baby smile and laugh. This made Lullaby and Celestia both smile along with their respective husbands.

"I think he likes you," Sombra told his wife.

"That's what I told Flash," said Lullaby.

Noble Shield then brought baby Sunset up in his arms.

"I think my daughter here would love to meet your newborn son, Lullaby," he said. Sunset reached out her little hands to Vincent. Vincent was curious at first as to why another baby, one that was slightly bigger than he was, was grabbing his hand. He made confused baby noises, but he stopped when he saw Sunset smiling in a cute way. Vincent couldn't help but smile and giggle as well. Everyone found this to be adorable.

"What going on?" asked Flash. "I can't see!"

"Little Vincent's made a new friend," said Lullaby.

"I wanna see," said Flash.

"You're such an attention hog, aren't you, Flash?" Lullaby chuckled as her new husband lifted him up.

"Too bad she not that nice to me," pouted Flash.

"Probably because you scared her when she was a few days old," her mother teased.

The two babies were then sat down on a large blanket on the floor. Sunset had a smaller blanket with her and put half of it on Vincent. He was surprised that she was sharing it with him, but then, he rubbed his eyes, yawned, and cuddled with her in a nap. Everybody went "aww" at such an adorable sight.

"Isn't that the most precious thing you've ever seen?" asked Twilight Velvet.

"What about me and Twily?" asked Shining Armor. The three-month-old infant was resting on his lap.

"Of course you're adorable too, sweetie," reassured their mother.

* * *

That evening, Lullaby was putting Vincent to bed in his new cradle. He was crying loudly and it broke her heart to see her baby raising such a fuss.

"Hush, little one," she said softly. "Everything's alright."

She laid him down on the cradle and took out her guitar. She then sat down next to him and began to play before she started singing:

" _Close your eyes_

 _Have no fear_

 _The monster's gone_

 _He's on the run and your mummy's here_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Out on the ocean sailing away_

 _I can hardly wait_

 _To see you come of age_

 _But I guess we'll both just have to be patient_

 _'Cause it's a long way to go_

 _A hard row to hoe_

 _Yes, it's a long way to go_

 _But in the meantime_

 _Before you cross the street_

 _Take my hand_

 _Life is what happens to you_

 _While you're busy making other plans_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep_

 _Say a little prayer_

 _Every day in every way_

 _It's getting better and better_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Darling, darling, darling_

 _Darling Vincent..._

"Good night, Vincent," Lullaby whispered, giving him a kiss, "see you in the morning - bright and early." Lullaby's singing was able to calm Vincent down and he drifted off to sleep. Lullaby quietly closed the door to Vincent's room and made her way to her's and Page's room.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Twilight Sparkle having ancestors that all shared the same name was loosely inspired by Stanley Yelnats from Louis Sachar's _Holes_. In addition, Twilight being the fourth girl in her family to recieve said name is a reference to _Friendship is Magic_ being part of Generation 4 of _My Little Pony_.**

 **Twilight Sparkle's birthday is a reference to the airdate of when _Friendship is Magic_ first premiered.**

 **Twilight Velvet III's middle name, Raven, comes from the character of the same name from _Teen Titans_ , also voiced by Tara Strong. In addition, the Twilights being part Jewish is also a reference to Strong's religious faith.**

 **The Sentry family's address, 66 Strawberry Avenue, is a reference to the Beatles' 1967 single "Strawberry Fields Forever", released as a double A-side with "Penny Lane". Whilst "Strawberry Fields" was released in 1967, it was actually recorded during November-December 1966.**


	13. BTOP13 - Give Me Love (Peace on Earth)

We're at the penultimate chapter of _Blast to Our Past_! Our focus returns to Celestia and Sombra, and they're about to start a few family of their own. Can they? That's what you're about to find out!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 13 - Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth) (Harrison, 1973)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Many people knew that Celestia liked children, but she had a very soft spot for babies.

In the past three years, apart from Flash, Sunset, Twilight, and Vincent being born, there had been a fair number of couples that had become parents. Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles had their first daughter Rarity Belle on November 5, 1994.

Granny Smith's branch of the Apple family gained a second child, a girl called Applejack, on March 13, 1996. In the same year not long after on April 15, Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof had their second daughter Rainbow Dash. On September 8, Sweet Song and Flutter Butter had twins - Song Cue and Orange Sherbet - the younger siblings of a boy named Rocky Ripple.

On Flutter Butter's side of the family, his sister Posey and her husband Cloud Wisp recently had their daughter Fluttershy on March 24, 1997. Eight days earlier, a British couple had their seventh child, a boy named Comet Tail.

We'll catch up with all of them soon enough.

* * *

One day in mid-April, Celestia and Sombra were in the park enjoying the weather.

"Sombra?" said Celestia.

"Yes, my dear?" he replied.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we had a baby of our own?" asked Celestia. Sombra was rather surprised at this question.

"A... a baby?" he asked.

"Look at how many have been born in the past few years," said Celestia. "Very soon, we might end up being one of the few couples without children. Wouldn't you want to have your own child?"

"W-well, it would be rather nice," Sombra admitted. "It wasn't really something I considered myself, truthfully."

"Why not?" asked Celestia.

Sombra stayed silent.

"This doesn't have anything to do with your family, does it?"

"Yes," said Sombra quietly.

Not too many people knew about this, but Sombra came from a line of Russian crime bosses for the mafia, with some Italian from his mother Radiant Hope's side. His father, Sombra III, was one of the Top 10 Most Wanted Criminals in parts of Europe and North America.

As a preteen, the Sombra that Celestia would eventually marry, Sombra IV, hated his father's way of thinking and wanted nothing to do with hurting innocent people. In high school, he was feared by a number of students because of his family's reputation, but there was one person who looked beyond that - yes, it was Celestia Faust herself.

It took a lot of convincing, but soon enough, Sombra had been accepted for who he truly was, and when he and Celestia began dating, many have said they were like a modern-day _Beauty and the Beast_. Whilst Radiant Hope had taken the relationship kindly, with Sombra III... well, let's just say that by this point, Sombra had denounced him as his father.

"If we had a child," said Sombra, "I'm worried they would try to corrupt him or her."

Celestia put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, darling," she said. Sombra looked at his wife; her eyes made him feel like she was right.

"Alright," he said. "If you say so."

Celestia smiled and kissed Sombra on the cheek.

* * *

One morning later in the month, the couple woke up in bed with their hair messed up. Sombra was the first to awaken and he stroked his wife's face as she was still asleep.

"Morning, sunshine," he said softly.

"Mmm..." Celestia stirred a bit before opening a sleepy eye. "Morning, dear," she mumbled before letting out a big yawn.

"Have fun last night?" asked her husband.

"Oh, yes, I did," she replied, kissing him on the lips.

"How about I make us breakfast?" asked Sombra.

"I'd love that, dear."

The breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and French toast with butter and syrup. Celestia really enjoyed the feast.

"Delicious," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you," said Sombra. "I got my cooking skills from my mother."

"Your mother is such a kind and wonderful person," said Celestia. "How did she and your father meet?"

"They met up as children," explained Sombra. "Back then, he was a much nicer person. But sadly, grandfather didn't think Radiant Hope was a good enough influence for him. After they married, but before I was born, something changed in father... Apparently, he became colder to anybody but Hope."

"Why is that?" asked Celestia.

"Maybe he thought one of them would try to take her by force."

"One of what?"

"Members of a rivaling Mafia."

"That mustn't have sounded good," Celestia remarked.

"It sure wasn't," said Sombra. "They eventually married though."

"And then they had you," said Celestia.

"Very much," said Sombra, "but I hated what my father had done and wanted nothing to do with the family business."

"If my family was the same way," said Celestia, "I wouldn't want anything to do with them either."

"You're lucky to have a loving, caring family, Celestia," said Sombra.

"Save my sister, Luna," said Celestia. "I'd give anything for her and I to get along again."

"I'm sure you two will be together again soon," said Sombra, "you'll see."

* * *

 **MAY 1997**

The next few weeks were rather uneventful. But one morning, Celestia felt rather ill.

"What did I eat last night?" she groaned.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Sombra.

"I don-don't think so," said Celestia. Suddenly, she darted for the bathroom. Sombra winced as he heard the sounds of his wife throwing up.

"Should I call a doctor?" he asked.

"I think that would be best," said Celestia, "and could you get me some crackers and jello once I'm done?"

"...erm... okay?"

* * *

Soon, Celestia was taken to a doctor for an examination. She sat in the office with Sombra, worried that something would be wrong.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," comforted Sombra.

"I'm glad for your support, but I don't want the news of a life-threatening disease..."

Sombra put a hand on Celestia's shoulder to calm her down. "You'll be alright, dear. I hope..."

Just then, the receptionist spoke up. "Mr. and Mrs. McCracken?"

"Yes?" asked Celestia.

"The doctor will see you now."

The couple walked through the door to the doctor's office.

"Afternoon, you two," he greeted.

"Hello, doctor," said Sombra.

"I hear someone's not been feeling well," said the doctor. "When did this first start?"

"This morning," explained Celestia.

"I see," said the doctor. "Mind if I run a test or two?"

"Alright," said Celestia.

Eventually, when the tests were finished, Celestia and Sombra were waiting for the results; what were they? Would it actually bring good news? At last, the doctor came in.

"Well, doctor?" asked Celestia. "What's the verdict?"

The doctor had a big smile on his face.

"Congratulations," he said happily. "You're going to be parents."

Celestia and Sombra couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Wh-what?"

"You're pregnant," explained the doctor.

"Did you hear that, darling?" asked Celestia in an elated manner. "I'm going to have a baby!"

Sombra could hardly believe what he had heard. He was going to be a father.

"Oh, just wait until mother and father hear the news!" Celestia continued.

* * *

Word soon spread about the good news. Many of their friends came to congratulate them, including Sombra's mother Radiant Hope.

"Oh, _bellissimo_ ," she said. "I can't wait to see my little _nipote_."

"That's 'grandchild' in Italian," Sombra explained to Celestia.

"Thank you," said Celestia to Radiant Hope.

* * *

That evening, Sombra was at the local diner getting something to eat. It was very quiet inside as Sombra appeared to be one of the only few customers in. But the silence didn't last long...

"Hello, son."

Sombra looked up; he'd recognize that Russian accent anywhere.

"Hello... father," he frowned.

Out of the shadows walked a familiar figure to Sombra. A few differences were that his hair was purely jet black (Sombra had cobalt blue streaks in his hair), his clothes were a little more rugged, and his skin was paler.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sombra.

"Can't a man have the privilege to see his own son?" asked his father.

"Not if that father happens to be in charge of one of the biggest mafias in town," retorted Sombra.

"Oh, now that _really_ breaks a heart," said Sombra III, acting hurt. "Whatever happened to parental love?"

"Probably the same fate as Love Thy Neighbor," retorted his son. "Now why are you really here?"

"As I said, I came to see my son," said Sombra III, "and to bring you some news of my own. You see, I am planning to retire soon. You and I both know one cannot live forever. And to be honest, I don't want to try."

"Just get to the point," Sombra muttered bluntly.

"I want you to take over my company."

Sombra just stared in shock; he was about to become a father alongside Celestia and now his father turned up just to appoint him the task of being the new leader of the mafia?!

"I won't do it!" he snapped.

"You know it's your destiny!" argued his father.

"I'm not a heartless bully like you, father," said Sombra firmly. "I want nothing to do with you or the rest of the family!"

"I am your father!" snapped Sombra III. "I want what's best for you!"

"If by best you mean worst, then I want no part in this! This is just... evil!"

"It's that woman, isn't it?" asked Sombra III. "She's made you soft and weak."

"No! That's not true!" argued Sombra. "Love does not make one weak! Isn't that why you married mom?"

"I needed an heir!" protested Sombra III. "Your mother was just so beautiful and caring that eventually she had me wrapped around her finger."

Sombra just stared at his father in shock and disgust.

"I can't believe you!" he snapped. "Marrying my mother just to have someone take over for you when you retire?!"

"You are a Chernobog!" said Sombra III. "Feelings should not matter to you except your own."

"I am no longer a Chernobog!" said Sombra. "I am a McCracken, father!"

Sombra's surname at birth was Chernobog, but as he hated his father's way of thinking, and with his desire to avoid any relation with him, he later had his surname legally changed to McCracken prior to his marriage to Celestia.

"Changing your name doesn't change anything," objected Sombra III. "Chernobog is in your blood. It's your destiny! Embrace it!"

"I defy this destiny!" snapped Sombra, and he stormed off. His father just stayed where he was, his expression not changed.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson," he said quietly.

* * *

The next morning, Sombra and Celestia were eating breakfast. He was still feeling tense following his encounter with his father.

"I wouldn't worry about your father too much," said Celestia.

Suddenly, the television show they were watching was replaced with the news. On screen was a gentleman in his mid-thirties with dark gamboge hair, light cobalt blue eyes, and he wore a grayish amber suit with a teal green necktie. This was Timothy "Tim" Turner, leading news anchor for the Rainbow 7 weekday news.

" _We interrupt this program to tell you of an attack down at 210 Prism Avenue,_ " Tim Turner said.

"An attack?" asked Sombra.

"Oh dear," said Celestia, worried.

" _The victims were a young couple and their three children,_ " Tim Turner went on. " _Rainbow Falls' finest in the police force stated that their house was assaulted with bullets before being lit on fire. Thankfully, no one had perished and the family has been taken to a hospital._ "

Celestia and Sombra were most relieved.

"This has my father written all over it," said Sombra quietly.

"How can you tell?" asked Celestia, confused as to why her husband was thinking that.

Sombra told Celestia what his father had said.

"That's awful!" she exclaimed.

"And I have a feeling that he won't stop until I do as he says," said Sombra.

* * *

Later that evening, the two were watching television again. Suddenly, the news came up of a second attack.

"Not again," said Celestia.

However, this attack was worse than the one earlier that morning.

" _This time,_ " said Tim Tuner, " _the family was left in critical condition._ "

"Father's gone too far this time," said Sombra. "Getting to me by attacking innocent families!" In his mind, he was wondering if he should leave town or not.

* * *

That night, Sombra took a stroll. A lot was on his mind; if he left town, there was a chance that there'd be no more terrorist attacks from his father, and families would be safe. But that would mean having to leave Celestia and their unborn child behind. If he stayed, whilst he would be with Celestia, more families could get hurt - or worse, killed - and some of them had children that weren't even a year old!

"This madness has to stop," he said to himself. As Sombra rounded a corner, he could see a figure under a street lamp.

"You're behind all of this, aren't you?" he told the figure.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," said the figure, stepping into the light, revealing it to be Sombra III. Sombra glared at his father.

"Stop attacking innocent people," he demanded acidly.

"Why should I?" asked Sombra III. "They mean nothing."

"You... you... **vile creature**!" Sombra said furiously. Sombra was so angry, he grabbed his father by the collar and prepared to strike him with his fist. But before he could land a blow, he suddenly balked.

"Would you really attack your own flesh and blood?" asked Sombra III. "We're not so different, you and I."

The words soaked into Sombra's mind. Slowly, he released his father and lowered his fist.

"The only way we're alike is our DNA," he said firmly. "Unlike you, I am not a cruel, murderous monster. I truly love Celestia and look forward to being a father." With that, Sombra turned to go.

"Where are you going?" asked his father.

"Somewhere you'll never find me..."

* * *

The next morning, Celestia yawned as she awoke. She was expecting her husband to be beside her, but to her surprise, she was alone in bed.

"Sombra?" she asked in confusion. "Where could he have gone?"

 _Oh, maybe he went downstairs early to make breakfast,_ she thought hopefully. But after Celestia showered, got dressed and went down stairs, there was no Sombra. There was no breakfast either. However, she did notice an envelope on the table reading "Celestia".

"What's this?" she asked as she picked it up and then opened it.

" _My sweet Celestia, by the time you read this letter, you will notice that I have gone. I had to leave in order to avoid my father. I do not know where I will be going, and I don't know when I'll be back. But I never want you to blame yourself for this. And I will always love you._

 _Love, Sombra._ "

Well, Celestia felt her heart rip in half after reading that letter. She sat down on a chair and broke down sobbing.

"No! No!" she sobbed, "First I lose Luna, and now I lose Sombra. Why is this always happening to me?! It's not fair...!"

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Song Cue and Orange Sherbert (and their parents and sibling) are not my characters. They were created by TobyandMavisforever on DeviantArt. She also helped to co-write several chapters, and you'll see those soon enough.**

 **Sombra's mother Radiant Hope is the same character from the _FIENDship is Magic_ comics - specifically, in King Sombra's backstory.**

 **Sombra III, has an interesting creation backstory; he is based upon the King Sombra from the actual show. (Remember; the Sombra Celestia married is based upon Good King Sombra from the comics.) His surname, Chernobog, is comes from the Slavic deity meaning "black god", and since King Sombra was a tyrant, it seemed fitting. I've also imagined their father-son relationship being loosely akin to Scar and Kovu from _The Lion King_ films.**

 **Tim Turner is actually Time Turner (or Dr. Whooves, if you prefer). I changed him from being a scientist/time lord/whatever you want to view him as to a news anchor, and since Ponyville doesn't seem to have one (not too sure if they have TV, but meh), why not?**


	14. BTOP14 - No More Lonely Nights

At last, it's the bittersweet ending to _Blast to Our Past_! Celestia and Luna's story arc of the 1990s comes to an end (for now, at least) and for the second sub-volume onwards, we'll focus on the likes of Sunset, Flash, Twilight, etc., with Celestia playing the occasional major role.

This chapter itself, I admit, isn't my favorite it terms of writing, but I'll let you be the judges on that.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 1 -** ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Chapter 14 - No More Lonely Nights (McCartney, 1984)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Following Sombra's disappearance, there no further reports on any household terrorist attacks, much to the relief of the townsfolk of Rainbow Falls, but Celestia wasn't happy. Sure, she was glad that there were no further attacks, but she still had the hole in her heart that Sombra would've filled. She greatly missed saying "good morning" and "good night" every day to him, she missed the talks they had and the jokes they exchanged to one another.

Of course, next to Sombra, there was one other person that Celestia missed greatly and hadn't spoken to in over two years...

"I wish you were here with me, Luna..."

* * *

 **JUNE 28, 1997**

Luna, or Nightmare Moon as she preferred being called, had recently graduated from Canterlot High School. Clerk File, her friend who had saved her from a hit and run incident, had been released from the hospital a few weeks after the incident and was able to carry on with high school. The two were able to keep in touch and update each other on their lives so far.

One afternoon, Luna had just gotten back from lunch. When she got in the door, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, answering it.

" _Luna? It's mother._ " Luna stopped, and felt as if time had been frozen; she hadn't heard her mother's voice in over two years. What could she do right now? Answer her mother? Hang up and ignore her? Reluctantly, Luna decided it would be best to talk to her mother.

"Mom?" she finally said.

" _It's so good to hear from you again, Luna,_ " said Harmony on the phone.

"Why did you call?" asked Luna.

" _Can't a mother have a talk with her own daughter once in a while?_ " asked Harmony.

"You've got Celestia," Luna huffed.

" _You know I would never abandon either of my daughters,_ " said Harmony firmly, " _and besides, Celestia's fallen into a funk lately. Sombra's disappeared._ "

"He has?!" gasped Luna. "When, and why?"

" _Celestia found a letter last month. She says it had something to do with his father._ "

"His father?" asked Luna. "He never mentioned anything about his own father to you or me."

" _Apparently he was the head of some Mafia,_ " said Harmony, " _but now Celestia is feeling depressed and I thought it would be comforting if her sister were to visit her and cheer her up._ "

"I'll think about it," said Luna.

" _You'd better,_ " said Harmony. " _You can't avoid your own family forever. Especially when your own sister needs support._ "

"Alright, mother," said Luna. With that, Harmony hung up the phone.

"Does she really think I should talk to my sister?" she asked herself. "Would she even re-accept me after what I'd done and said to her?"

Luna didn't really know what to do. She wanted to call her sister and apologize for how she had acted, but she was afraid that if she did, others would think of her as a sissy. In secret, after being with Lullaby Strings and saving her life, Luna had begun to view her current situation differently.

"I'll have to think it over," she said to herself at last.

* * *

 **JULY 7, 1997**

However, a week later, Luna still hadn't gotten a proper thought on the situation. "Perhaps I should take a walk," she said to herself, "maybe to cleanse my mind."

With that, Luna set out to regain her thoughts. As she strolled down, she bumped into Clerk File.

"Sorry, Lun- er, Nightmare Moon!"

"Oh, hi Clerk," said Luna. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, Nightmare. What brings you out and about?"

Luna told him about the situation with Celestia.

"I'm really sorry to hear what happened to your sister," said Clerk. "I do hope things work out eventually. I bet that Sombra fella was a nice man."

"Yeah, he sure was."

"Are you going to go talk to her?" asked Clerk.

"I haven't decided yet," said Luna.

"It would be in the best interest if you did," said Clerk. "Families need to be there to comfort each other when they're in grief."

"I know that, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm not sure if Celestia will _want_ to talk to me," said Luna.

"Why not?" asked Clerk.

"A couple years ago," said Luna, "I was rather harsh to her. I wanted to apologize for being so, but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid," said Luna quietly.

"Afraid?"

"Afraid that people would think that I was weak," said Luna.

"No, you're not weak," said Clerk. "You're a wonderful, smart, beautiful person."

"You... you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," said Clerk.

 _He really means it?_ Luna thought to herself. _No one has ever said anything complimentary to me in a long time and genuinely meant it!_

Before anymore could be said, Luna wrapped her arms around Clerk and held him in a hug. He was surprised; someone tough as Nightmare Moon actually showing a caring side?

"Th-thanks," he said at last.

"No," said Luna, "thank _you_ for cheering me up in this mess."

With that, Luna released her grip on Clerk and walked off. But not before kissing him on the cheek. As she walked further away from him, she began to think once more.

 _Clerk at least still truly cares for me,_ she thought. _Perhaps he may be right. Perhaps I should make amends with Celestia._

But the only real problem was working up the courage to do so.

"Perhaps I'll wait a little bit."

* * *

 **DECEMBER 18, 1997**

The "little bit" in which Luna decided to wait turned into five months. Her nineteenth birthday came and went, and that night was when she and Clerk File had their own "fun". Clerk had been nervous about it at first, as he planned to wait until he was married. Unfortunately, he didn't have protection and that had some unforeseen consequences...

"You mean I'm going to be a father?!" asked Clerk when Luna told him the news.

"Yes," said Luna.

Clerk was so surprised by this that he fainted. When he came to, he had made a decision.

"Luna," he said, "I think we should get married."

But Luna shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Clerk," she said, "but you're too young to get married."

"I realize that," said Clerk, "but would you ever want to when we're older?"

"Not even if we were older," said Luna.

"Why not?" asked Clerk. _Had I done something wrong?_ he thought.

"It's your fault all this happened!" Luna snapped. "You ruined my life!"

Clerk was taken aback.

"R-ruined your life? Wh-what are you talking about?" Of course, Clerk did nothing of the sort, but Luna was too stubborn to admit _she_ was the one at fault.

"You're the reason all of this happened to me!" snapped Luna.

"That is a complete lie!" snapped Clerk. He was cross that Luna would accuse him of something he did not do. "I didn't make you run away from home. I didn't make you abandon your own sister, I didn't make you feel like you weren't as good as her, I didn't make those other students tease you, I didn't make your house burn, and I didn't make you become like this! All of this was _your_ doing!"

Luna said nothing as Clerk continued. But on the inside, she knew he was right.

"I took a hit and run for you and ended up in the hospital! I tried to get you to see that you're a wonderful person! I suggested that you make peace with Celestia, and _this_ is how you thank me? Whatever happened to the Luna I fell in love with?"

Luna didn't answer, and so without another word, Clerk left. A few seconds after he shut the door, Luna's lower lip quivered, and then she burst into tears.

"Now I've lost Clerk as well!" she sobbed. "He was the only boy who ever loved me, but now he's gone all because I didn't want to admit I was in the wrong! I'm so stupid!"

Luna buried her face in her hands and when she lifted it again, she looked into a nearby mirror.

"I did this to myself..." she said quietly. Her makeup had been ruined because of her tears.

"Clerk's right," she finally said. "I'm the one who put myself through all this trouble. So now I have to make things right. One step at a time."

Luna decided to wash the rest of her makeup off.

"What do you think you're doing?" came a voice.

Luna sighed disgustedly. "You again?" Her devil conscience appeared before her. Her angel conscience followed after.

"So, you're going to go back to being weak and pathetic?" sneered the devil conscience.

"I'd rather be that than a straight-up bully!" said Luna defiantly.

"That's the spirit!" cheered the angel conscience.

"You can't do this, Nightmare Moon!" objected the devil conscience.

" **My name is not Nightmare Moon!** " yelled Luna. "It is Luna Faust!"

With that, Luna took a hot, soapy rag and began to wash the makeup off of her face.

"You're making a huge mistake here!" protested the devil conscience.

"The only mistake I ever made was listening to you in the first place!" snapped Luna. "Get out of my mind and never bother me again!"

"Fine..." the devil conscience sneered. "Someday, you'll be sorry..." With that, the devil conscience vanished.

"Well done, Luna," said the angel conscience. "You're making the right choice now."

"Thank you," said Luna.

* * *

 **DECEMBER 21, 1997**

Celestia was alone having spaghetti for dinner when the doorbell rang. She groaned as she stood up from her chair; seven months pregnant, with her baby due February at the latest.

"Who could it be?" she asked herself. "I wasn't expecting company."

She slowly walked over to the door, and when she opened it, she got an early Christmas present in the form of...

"N-Nightmare Moon?"

"No. Nightmare Moon is no more; it's Luna Faust again."

After a few seconds of staring, Celestia embraced her sister in a hug and started crying. "Oh Luna!" she said through her tears. "You have no idea how great it is to see you again!"

"I'm so sorry for what I did, sister!" Luna sobbed. "I wanted to apologize years ago, but I was too afraid others would think I was weak!"

"Never mind that now," said Celestia. "I forgive you." Even though she had lost her husband, at least she had her sister back.

"How long have we been apart?" asked Luna.

"Since March 27, 1995," said Celestia. "Then there's four more days in March, 275 days for the rest of '95, 366 days for '96, which was a leap year, 334 days for '97 from January to November..."

"That's 979," Luna added.

"And today's the 21st," concluded Celestia, "which means we haven't spoken to or seen one another in a thousand days."

"Goodness, has that been long," said Luna. "I've heard you were having a baby, Celie, and... I'm having one too!"

"What?!" gasped Celestia in surprise. "I'm to be a mother _and_ an aunt?"

"So will I," giggled Luna.

"Who's the father?" asked Celestia.

"Clerk File," said Luna. She sounded sad when she mentioned the boy's name.

"Is something the matter?" asked Celestia. Luna explained to her sister about the fight she had with Clerk.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," said Celestia. Then she smiled a bit. "I guess we're in a league of our own."

"We are?" asked Luna.

"Of course," said Celestia. "We've both lost our lovers and we're with child."

"That we have," said Luna.

"Not too long after Sombra left," said Celestia, "lots of guys have been asking me to marry them. Some of them were still in high school."

"Really? That's like asking your teacher to marry you!" Luna exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know," said Celestia. "Perhaps you should try patching things up with Clerk now that you've patched things up with me?"

"He might not forgive me that easily," said Luna. "I might wait a few days."

"Would you care to join me for spaghetti?" asked Celestia.

"Sure," said Luna. "I've been craving pasta topped with whipped cream lately."

Celestia laughed. "I'm afraid I'm fresh out of whipped cream."

"That's alright," said Luna. "Ice cream could do then."

The two sisters just laughed as they sat down to their supper. Yes, it was wonderful for them to be friends again.

* * *

 **AUGUST 1, 2038**

Dawn Spark was amazed by the story. "So that's how two sisters became friends again?"

"Yep, it sure is," said Sonata.

"What about Sombra or Clerk?" asked Dawn. "Did they ever come back?"

"They eventually did," said Adagio. "Luna called him after a week and they patched things up. But Sombra? Well, that's another story."

"Well, what else went on with dad and mom?" asked Dawn.

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" laughed Flash, tousling his niece's hair. "But seriously; your mother and father had some misadventures of their own before finally getting married."

"Like what?"

"I think we'll have to ask them when we get home," said Flash. And with that, after saying goodbye to the Dazzlings, Flash, Dusk, and Dawn headed for home. By now, the rain had become very light showers, but there was no need for an umbrella.

"I wonder what stories aunt Sunset and uncle Vincent will tell us," Dusk told his cousin.

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Dawn. Indeed, we will all have to see what happens next, as the story of Vincent van Colt and Sunset Shimmer is only just beginning...

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Once again, the 1000 year banishment is referenced as 1000 days. Of course, as they're human, being isolated for a thousand days made better sense as I wanted to go for a Christopher Nolan-esque approach with this series. (If you've seen his _Batman_ trilogy, you'll understand where I'm going with this.)**

 **Speaking of which, I decided beforehand that Luna's child would be Nyx, a character from Pen Stroke's _Past Sins_. Her birthday is August 8, 1998. The story was written/published between July 18 and August 29, 2011, 42 days, so I picked the average for Nyx's birthday. Also, as she is considered a reincarnation of Nightmare Moon, it'd make sense that she was conceived whilst Luna was still Nightmare Moon. Admittingly, that would affect how Nyx's relationship with Twilight would go since the latter is almost like a mother to the former, but since Twilight was born 1996 and Nyx 1998, that probably won't be a huge deal. However, I don't really have any plans for Nyx in this series; it'd feel like she's just... there.**


	15. F&T1 - The Song We Were Singing

Here we are with the second album for _Art of a Sun's Love_ \- _Fortunes and Tragedies_. Concerning the title, I think it's fairly good metaphor for humanity. Some are more fortunate than others, but in the end, we're all still people. In this chapter, we get some insight into the Sentry family by 2038, and we meet the youngest of the Sentry siblings, another of my OCs who you might have met back in 2014.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 1 - The Song We Were Singing (McCartney, 1997)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

By 6:00 in the evening, Flash had brought Dawn and Dusk home. Now, you would think that it was simply two families living in the same house, right? Well, you'd be wrong. Flash and Vincent have three half-siblings (two from Flame Barrier, and one from Lullaby Strings), and all of them were married with at least one kid each. So, the five siblings - count them - their respective spouses and children all lived in a mansion on the outskirts of Rainbow Falls that was formerly owned by Waterfall Prism. It had been a family project to help restore the mansion to its former glory, with some new additions of their own like a recording studio and model garden railway, but now it looked beautiful once more, inside and out, almost as if it was like a vacation spot for Harry Potter and his friends to hang out.

How did such a large family end up living in such a mansion? We'll explain everything later on, but for now, let's catch up with the family.

"We're home," called Flash as he opened the door.

"Daddy's home!" a little girl called out, and she and her older sister ran up to their father and hugged him tightly. The older sister at fifteen had cobalt blue hair with a magenta stripe and violet eyes underneath her glasses. The younger sister at twelve had dark purple hair with blue stripes and bluish-purple eyes. They were Dusk's younger sisters and respectively named Twilight Sentry V and Violet Glow.

"Hey kiddos," said Flash. "Were you good while I was gone?"

"We sure were," said Violet Glow.

At that moment, Twilight Sparkle, Flash's wife, walked in. She was at the age of forty-one, and over the years, her hair had changed color; it was now a dark phthalo blue with purple, rose, and pale, light grayish olive streaks, and although she used to wear glasses over her eyes, violet in color, she had since gained contact lenses.

"Oh, there you are, dear," she said to her husband. She held his head in her hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Ew!" the sisters cried out, letting go of Flash.

"Are mom and dad home?" asked Dawn.

"They're just in the kitchen," said Twilight. So that was where Dawn went.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?" came a voice. That was the voice of Dawn's mother, Sunset Shimmer. By now, she was a forty-two year old mother with her hair tied up in a bun in the back of her head with a loose strand of red hair over her forehead. Sunset's husband Vincent was at forty-one with blue shoulder length hair, and with his glasses, he looked like a blue-haired John Lennon. He had a walking stick with him because an accident some time after Dawn's birth caused a stone to fall on his left foot, causing him to limp whilst walking.

"Have a good day?" asked Vincent.

"It's been rather good," said Dawn. "I actually had a question for you two."

"What's that?"

"Did you two ever have any troubles before you got married?" asked Dawn. Both Vincent and Sunset were surprised by their daughter's question; up to now, she didn't have much interest in hearing about their past.

"What made you decide to ask a question like this?" asked Sunset. Dawn told them about the stories the Dazzlings had told her.

"Oh, I remember those three," said Vincent.

"You do?" asked Dawn.

"We knew those three for almost our whole lives," said Sunset. "They know very much a lot about Rainbow Falls' history."

"Well, that explains how they knew so much on you," said Dawn.

"Yeah, all that and more," Vincent muttered quietly.

"Well," said Dawn, "could you tell me about the troubles you went through?"

"We'll talk about it after dinner," said Vincent. "We'll be having steamed pork with a side of lettuce and tomato salad."

* * *

After dinner, Violet, Dawn, and Vincent were sat on a couch with Dusk and Twilight V standing behind it whilst Flash and Twilight were on individual chairs. Sunset came into the room later clutching a large, hardcover book.

"The family album," she said, sitting down between her husband and daughter. "The story of our family from 1990 to the present day."

Sunset then opened the book. The page she was at showed a picture of when Lullaby Strings and Flame Barrier were married. A few pages later, Dawn, Twilight V, and Violet were all laughing at seeing Flash's baby pictures. Vincent couldn't help but snicker as he noticed Flash's embarrassed expression.

"Is that spaghetti on his head?!" laughed Dawn.

"Aww, daddy's beating the big, bad spaghetti monstew," giggled Violet in baby talk.

"You look adorable in that picture, dad," said Twilight V as her father buried his face in his hands.

"They're just teasing you, dear," Twilight assured her husband. Flash said nothing as he continued blushing in embarrassment.

"Mom?" asked Dawn, sounding confused. "Why aren't there too many pictures of grandpa and grandma, your parents?"

Sunset sighed sadly.

"They didn't live too much for good memories," she explained. "Your grandfather was killed when I was only eleven, and your grandmother committed suicide."

"But I thought aunt Celestia was still living with us," said Violet.

"No, Violet," laughed Vincent. "Aunt Sunset was talking about her birth parents Noble Shield and Icy Heart."

"You never really told us about them," said Dawn.

"We didn't want you to know what kind of bully your grandmother Icy Heart was," said Vincent.

"What did she do?" asked Dusk.

"Perhaps it's best we start longer before that," said Sunset.

"Oh, yes," said Vincent. "Like when your aunt Fictionary was born. Remember that, Flash?"

"How could I forget?" his older brother replied. "And if I recall, I wanted another brother rather than a sister..."

"Boy were you disappointed," chuckled Vincent.

* * *

 **JUNE 2000**

Five year old Flash and three year old Vincent looked at their mother in surprise.

"We're having another brother or sister?" asked Flash.

"That's right," said Lullaby Strings. "Child number three."

Little Vincent squealed in delight.

"What do you boys think we'll be getting when the new baby comes?" asked Page Turner.

"I hope it's another brother," said Flash. "We could be a band of our own!"

"Me want sistew," Vincent babbled. As a three year old, his English was only just developing. He could only speak a few words at a time by this stage.

"Why would you want to have a sister when another brother would be better?" asked Flash.

"Have widdle sistew be fun," babbled Vincent.

"Glad to see someone likes the idea of a sister," said Lullaby.

"Girls have cooties," protested Flash.

"Your mother doesn't have cooties," said Page.

"It's a phase," Lullaby told her husband. "He'll grow out of it soon enough."

* * *

 **OCTOBER 2000**

A few months later, Page and Lullaby went for a check up at the doctor's.

"What's the baby's gender this time around, doc?" asked Page.

"Why don't you two have a look at the papers?" asked Dr. Morrow.

Well, when Lullaby Strings and Page Turner found out what their baby was going to be, they could hardly hold in their excitement.

"Oh, I don't believe it!" cried Lullaby happily. "Wait until Flash and Vincent find out!"

"Shh!" whispered Page. "Let's not tell them. We'll make it a surprise when the baby is born."

"Oh, okay."

As the months went on, Flash and Vincent could barely keep in their excitement for their new sibling.

"When's the baby coming?" they'd ask every week. "One week less than when you asked before," Lullaby would say.

* * *

 **JANUARY 27, 2001**

At last, it was nine months already, at least a week after Vincent's fourth birthday. Lullaby's belly had swelled greatly during this and she found it tough to walk properly. But after going through it with Flash and Vincent, she had gotten used to it.

"When's youw late biwthday pwesent fo me coming?" Vincent asked for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"It'll be here any day now," said Lullaby. "You want to listen?" Vincent placed his hand and ear on her belly.

"Is baby kickin?" he asked.

His question was answered when he felt a small little kick.

"It move!" he cried.

"It sure did, sweetie," smiled Lullaby. "You'll get to be a big brother."

Suddenly, Lullaby let out a yelp as she gripped her stomach.

"And not a moment too soon!" she gasped.

"Mommy? What's wong?" asked Vincent.

"It's time!" cried Lullaby. "Your new brother or sister is coming!"

"When can I see them? When can I see them?" Vincent asked excitedly.

"We have to get to the hospital first," said Lullaby. "I think I'm going to pop!"

"Mommy gonna pop!" cried Vincent.

Page and Flash ran in.

"The baby's coming?!" exclaimed Page. "Don't worry, dear; there's no snow to stop us this time."

"That's a relief," said Lullaby.

Page took Lullaby to the hospital while Roseluck babysat the boys.

"Will mommy be okay?" asked Vincent worriedly.

"She'll be just fine," said Roseluck. "We went through the same thing with you, though the difference was the weather."

* * *

After several hours, in the evening, the telephone rang. It was Roseluck who answered.

"Hello?"

" _Roseluck, it's uncle Page._ "

"Oh, hello, uncle," said Roseluck. "How's aunt Lullaby doing?"

" _She's doing just fine, Rose,_ " said Page. " _She's delivered her third child, and... it's a surprise._ "

"Oh, I see," said Roseluck. "And when will you be home?"

" _In a few days,_ " said Page. " _Will you keep the boys updated on what's up with mommy and daddy?_ "

"You can count on me, uncle."

" _That's a good girl,_ " said Page. " _Goodbye._ "

"Bye," said Roseluck as she hung up. Flash and Vincent overheard her and looked up curiously.

"When's mom coming home?" asked Flash.

"In a few days," said Roseluck.

"Boy or girl?" asked Vincent.

"Mommy and daddy say it's a surprise," said Roseluck.

"I hope it's another brother," said Flash.

"Hope sister," babbled Vincent. Flash rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **JANUARY 30, 2001**

A few days later, Page and Lullaby made their way home. In her arms was a little bundle in a yellow blanket.

"Boys!" Page called as he opened the door. "Look what we brought home."

Flash and Vincent ran up to their parents with big smiles on their faces.

"Our baby sibling's here!" cried Flash.

"Can we see them? Let us see them!" exclaimed Vincent, giggling with excitement.

"Oh, alright, boys," smiled Lullaby. Still holding onto the bundle, she sat down on the floor with her legs crossed, and rested the bundle on her lap. She then unwrapped the blanket to show the baby still sleeping. The baby's hair was golden yellow with pink streaks in it.

"Flash, Vincent," she said, "say hello to Fictionary, your new baby sister."

"A sister?" Flash said this with disappointment whilst Vincent said it excitedly.

"Shh," said Lullaby softly, motioning that Fictionary was still fast asleep. Then, the baby girl yawned and stretched her arms out. Her eyes opened, dark orchid in color, and the first thing she saw was her four year old brother.

"Helwo," said Vincent. "I'm youw bwothew Vincent."

He then held out his hand and touched Fictionary's hair. She cooed and giggled as he petted her. That made Vincent smile.

"I wuv you too," he told his baby sister and kissed her.

"Oh, brother," muttered Flash.

"More like 'oh, sister'," teased Roseluck.

"I wanted another brother," pouted Flash.

"Flash, you know you can't always get what you want," said Lullaby. "Now say hi to your new sister."

Flash went closer to baby Fictionary.

"Hi," he said dully.

"Come on, Fwash," said Vincent. "She's adowabwe!"

"I guess," muttered Flash. He wasn't too fond of having a sister at first, but as time went on, Flash soon warmed up to Fictionary. Little did anyone realize that for another twelve years, the family would be complete for years to come.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **We get to see Twilight and Flash's daughters for the first time! Twilight V was born 2023 and Violet Glow 2026.**

 **Twilight's 2038 form is partially based off of her Rainbow Power design in _Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2_. That shows that as you get older, you change in appearance.**

 **There is largely a Beatles motif in this series; Waterfall Prism's mansion is inspired by Friar Park, George Harrison's 17th century mansion originally owned by Sir Frank Crisp (he also served as inspiration for "Ballad of Sir Frankie Crisp (Let It Roll)" on _All Things Must Pass_ ).**


	16. F&T2 - When We Was Fab

Another solo Beatle tune, another chapter. It's the second one to _Fortunes and Tragedies_! Also, making her first written contribution to the series is Rachel (aka TobyandMavisforever), whose characters make appearances in the series.

Note that "Ravens" is not Rachel's last name; I wasn't sure as to what it was so I picked Ravens as a kinda pseudonym for her.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 2 - When We Was Fab (Harrison, 1987)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle, and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **AUGUST 26, 2002**

Time had gone by since Fictionary's birth, and in the past eighteen months, Vincent enjoyed being an older brother and wanted to have fun with his baby sister as much as he could, developing an emotional bond with her. He even helped her to walk on two feet, and when she began to talk, her first word was not "mommy" or "daddy" like most babies of her age, but rather, Fictionary's first word was "Ffincent".

All too soon, it was time for Vincent to begin grade school. At this point, Flash was in second grade. Lullaby was helping her boys get ready for the first day.

"Who will be our teachers?" asked Vincent, thinking that he and Flash would be in separate rooms. He was afraid that Flash wouldn't be there for him and had social anxiety around most other kids.

Lullaby chuckled. "Don't be silly, dear," she said reassuringly. "You're both sharing the same teacher, Miss Tabitha Hoover."

"Thank goodness," sighed Vincent in relief.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," said Flash, putting an arm around Vincent's shoulder.

"Thanks, big brother," smiled Vincent. Then he looked down and noticed Fictionary clinging onto his arm. She looked up at him with a sad expression on her face, as if telling him "please don't go".

"I'm sorry, Fictionary," said Vincent, "but I gotta go to school. I'll be back later and then we'll have fun together, okay?"

Fictionary eventually nodded.

"Besides," said Lullaby, "you can still play with mommy and cousin Roseluck."

Fictionary felt better hearing that. Just then, Lullaby looked at the clock.

"Goodness, look at the time!" she cried. "I'd better drive you kids to school. Now, I've packed you both lunches and when you're at school, listen to everything the teacher tells you, okay?"

"Yes, mom," said Flash.

"We promise," said Vincent.

Lullaby loaded the kids into the car and drove off. Vincent and Flash sat in the back seat whilst Fictionary was in a baby booster seat up front with Lullaby.

"All set?" she asked.

"Yep!" both boys replied. With that, Lullaby drove them to school.

* * *

When they arrived outside of Rainbow Falls Elementary School, the two boys got out of the car.

"Hold up, boys," said Lullaby, getting out. "You can't go in without parental guidance." She then went to Fictionary's side, opened the door, unbuckled her from her booster seat and lifted her up.

"Take my hand and don't get lost," she told Flash, who promptly obeyed. As Lullaby didn't have an open arm, Vincent took Flash's hand instead.

Soon, the family was inside the school. Vincent could not believe how big the school was on the inside.

"Wow," he said amazed. "That's how I felt first day I came here," said Flash.

Lullaby and her three children then saw a woman in her late twenties with pale blond hair and brilliant gold eyes. This, Vincent guessed, must be their teacher.

"Hello, Lullaby," she told the mother. "How lovely it is to see you again."

"It certainly is, Tabitha," Lullaby replied. "Little Vincent's finally starting grade school. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Mm-hmm," the younger boy replied.

"Look at how big you are," Miss Hoover giggled, tousling Vincent's hair. Vincent giggled shyly as well.

"Well, Fictionary and I best be off," said Lullaby, and was about to walk away.

"Wait, mom!" called Vincent. "Can I say goodbye to Fictionary?"

"Oh, alright dear," his mother sighed, and lowered Fictionary just so she was at Vincent's level. Vincent kissed his baby sister on the cheek.

"Be good for cousin Roseluck, Fictionary, okay?" he said.

Fictionary babbled happily, meaning that she promised.

"Alright, boys," said Lullaby. "Have a good day." And she walked away.

"Bye, mom," Vincent and Flash both waved.

"Bye-bye," Fictionary called back.

"I'm so glad that you're part of my class, Vincent," smiled Miss Hoover, "even more so that you're with your big brother Flash."

"Yeah, me too," said Vincent.

* * *

Miss Hoover then led the boys inside the classroom. Inside, Flash could recognize one of the students; he was about Flash's age (only he was younger by a few months) with a darker shade of blue hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi there, Soarin," Flash called out to the other boy.

"Hey there, Flash," Soarin replied, walking up to the brothers.

"Great to see you again," said Flash, shaking Soarin's hand. "This is my brother Vincent."

"So, you're Flash's little brother, huh?" said Soarin. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Um... n-nice to meet you too," said Vincent shyly.

"He's wary of other kids," explained Flash. Vincent looked around nervously and noticed at least five other children ranging from ages of five to seven; none of them were familiar to him.

 _This might have been a bad idea,_ he thought to himself. His thinking was interrupted when he heard Miss Hoover speaking to somebody else at the front door.

"Sorry, we're late," said a male voice. "Got into a bit of an argument with the wife again."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Mr. Shield," said Miss Hoover.

Then Vincent noticed a six-year-old Sunset standing next to her father with her own backpack and lunch. _Somebody I know,_ he thought happily, and eagerly waved to her. Sunset, having noticed Vincent, waved back.

"Oh look, Sunset," smiled Noble Shield. "You've got some company."

"Do they know each other?" asked Miss Hoover.

"Since they were babies," replied Noble Shield.

"Then I'm sure they'll have great fun," said Miss Hoover.

"Well Sunset," said Noble Shield, "you be a good girl and listen to Miss Hoover."

"I promise, daddy," she smiled, and hugged him. With that, Noble Shield left and Sunset went over to Vincent.

"Hi, Vincent," smiled Sunset.

"Hey, Sunset," said Vincent. "Looks like we're in the same class together."

"I know," said Sunset. "Isn't it great?"

"At least there's someone I know," said Vincent. "All those other kids; will they even like me?"

"Don't worry," said Sunset. "I know a few kids here. Perhaps they'll be your friends too."

"They will?" he asked curiously.

"Sure," said Sunset, "just give them a chance."

* * *

Eventually, it was time for recess. Many kids ran out excitedly onto the playground.

"Good to get out here for a bit," said Flash.

"Yeah, even if it's for only fifteen minutes," said Soarin. "It's the time of day at school we have any fun!"

While the kids were all playing, Vincent noticed they were close by some woods and felt curious.

"What's beyond there?" he wondered to himself. "It sounds amazing."

While nobody was watching him, Vincent wandered into the wood. He marveled at the sights around him; it was like being in Wonderland, he thought.

"This is amazing," he said to himself.

Suddenly, he bumped into a girl about the same age as him. She had light pink hair and greenish-blue eyes; her hair partially covered her face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" cried the girl in a soft tone.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry," said Vincent,

"Cuz! You alright?" called another voice, and an indigo haired girl hopped over a log to see her.

"Uh... yeah, I just bumped into someone."

"What's your name?" asked Vincent.

"I'm... Fluttershy," said the girl in a softer, shyer tone.

"I'm sorry? It sounded like you were saying 'Fluttershy'. That your name?"

"Mm-hmm."

"She's still learning to open up," the other girl explained. "I'm Song Cue, by the way."

"My name's Vincent," said the young boy. "What were you doing?"

"We were saying hello to our animal friends," said Fluttershy.

"Animal friends?" asked Vincent. "I didn't think people were friends with animals."

Fluttershy took offense to that.

"Oh, so you think that people who befriend animals are freaks?" she asked crossly, whilst Song Cue gave a dark glare.

"N-no!" gasped Vincent. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't know!"

Both girls seemed to have finally calmed down when Fluttershy noticed something.

"I think we're lost," she said.

"Lost?!" exclaimed Vincent. "Oh no! What will my mom say when she finds out?!" The poor boy felt like a lost, helpless puppy.

"Don't worry," said Fluttershy, trying to comfort Vincent. "My animal friends will help us."

"How?" he asked.

Suddenly, Fluttershy called out to a nearby bird.

"Could you help us please?" she asked. "We're lost and we need to get back to the school."

To Vincent's surprise, the bird was willing to help the three children out.

"How can that be?" he asked. "Are you an animal whisperer?"

"I might be," said Fluttershy. "Either that, or it's just a knack."

"You kidding, cuz?" smiled Song Cue. "Don't be so modest; you're a natural!"

* * *

Around that time, Flash, Sunset, and Soarin were looking for Vincent.

"He couldn't have gone far," said Soarin. "When does recess end?"

"Five minutes," groaned Sunset. "We're gonna get into trouble if we don't find him by then!"

"What'll mom say if she finds out?" worried Flash.

Then suddenly, Soarin ran into a girl that was about Sunset's age. She had moderate cerise eyes, and her hair was streaked in six different colors - amaranth, vermilion, light grayish olive, harlequin, cerulean, and purple - practically the colors of the rainbow!

"Sorry about that," said Soarin, helping the girl up.

"Nah, it's cool," the other girl replied. "Hey there, Sunset."

"Oh, hi, Rainbow Dash!"

"You two know each other?" asked Flash.

"Yes," said Sunset. "Our dads are co-workers. We met during Bring Your Kid to Work Day."

"I'm trying to find my friends Fluttershy and Song Cue," explained Rainbow Dash. "Have you seen either?"

"Who are they?" asked Soarin.

"They're friends of mine; Fluttershy has pink hair and a love for animals, while Song Cue has indigo hair and is a really good singer," explained Rainbow Dash.

"We haven't seen them, I'm afraid," said Flash, "but we are looking for someone too; my little brother Vincent."

"We'll look for them together then," said Rainbow Dash.

"Look together for who, exactly?" Rainbow Dash yelped and bumped into Soarin, causing him to fall to the ground while she fell on him. Out from behind a bush came Vincent, shortly followed by Fluttershy and Song Cue.

"There you are!" said Flash.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," said Sunset.

"You haven't told the teacher, have you?" asked Vincent, sounding worried.

"No, of course not," said Soarin. "We're just glad you're safe and sound."

"So are we," said Vincent. "And who's that other girl?" he asked, looking at Rainbow Dash. By now, she'd stood up again and had helped Soarin back on his feet.

"This is Rainbow Dash," said Sunset. "She was looking for Fluttershy and Song Cue."

"Looks like I found them for you," said Vincent. "Or is it the other way round?"

"Who cares?" said Rainbow Dash. "You're all safe and that's what matters."

Just then the school bell rang; that meant recess was over.

"Time for class again," said Vincent.

"I'll race you back!" called Song Cue, and everyone did so, Rainbow easily running in front.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed, and soon it was lunch time.

"Why don't we go over and eat with Rainbow Dash, Song Cue and Fluttershy?" asked Vincent.

"Sure thing," said Sunset. So she and the Sentry brothers sat over by the three girls.

"Hi there," said Vincent.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked Flash.

"Eh, why not?" said Rainbow Dash. "It'd be nice to have someone new to talk to."

"The more the merrier," agreed Song Cue.

Just then, Soarin came up to their table too. "Don't forget about me!" he said.

"Hey Soarin," said Flash. "Glad you could join us."

Just then, a trio of rude boys came up to their table. One had grayish tangelo hair and sea green eyes (Hoops), another had light amber gray hair and moderate azure eyes (Dumb-Bell), and the third had reddish brown gray hair completely covering his eyes (Score).

"Hey, shrimps!" said Dumb-Bell to Vincent and Fluttershy. "You're in our spots!"

Fluttershy winced with fear whilst Rainbow Dash and Song Cue scowled; Vincent was puzzled.

"Who are those guys?" he asked.

"They're just a bunch of good-for-nothing bullies," said Rainbow Dash.

"Downright terrors if you ask me," scowled Song Cue.

"Who you callin' good-for-nothin' bullies and downright terrors?" sneered Hoops, smacking Rainbow Dash on the back of the head.

"Hey!" snapped Rainbow Dash, getting up and punching Hoops in the shoulder. Lots of the other kids were very surprised to see Rainbow Dash do such a thing.

"Uh oh..." Song Cue mumbled.

"Not cool, Rainbow," muttered Sunset. Soarin stared in surprise, Flash looked angry (at the bullies, not Rainbow Dash), and Vincent and Fluttershy looked scared.

"How do you like this, Crash?" Dumb-Bell snarled, grabbing Rainbow Dash and shoving her into Score.

"Hey!" shouted Rainbow Dash. Score gave a stupid laugh as he shoved her into the dirt, and then he and his friends laughed at her while Rainbow Dash scowled. But before she could get up and fight back...

"Pick on someone your own size!" snapped Flash as he and Soarin charged at the bullies.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheered the other students. Fluttershy clung to her cousin.

"Flash, please don't," whimpered Vincent, but Flash ignored his brother's plea. Vincent crouched in fear behind Sunset, who now looked worried.

"It's three against two," she muttered. "They don't stand a chance." But just before a fight could break out...

"What on earth is going on here?" another teacher came running up to stop everything. Flash, Soarin, and the three bullies stopped and turned to face the teacher. Vincent, Song Cue, Sunset and Fluttershy each sighed with relief.

"Now who started all this?" asked the teacher.

"They did!" said Sunset, pointing to the three bullies. Hoops, Dumb-Bell, and Score gulped nervously whilst the teacher looked at them disapprovingly.

"I warned you three to stop with your bullying for the past two years," scolded the teacher, "but you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"They started it!" objected Hoops.

"All I did was hit 'em in the shoulder," muttered Rainbow Dash, but not loud enough so the teacher heard her.

"I don't care who started it," said the teacher. "You three were warned to stop bullying."

"Yes, sir," sighed Dumb-Bell. "C'mon, boys. Let's leave them alone."

With that, the three boys sulked away.

"You okay, Rainbow Dash?" asked Soarin, helping her dust off.

"Eh, I've had worse," she replied dryly.

"I hope those guys won't bother us again," said Sunset.

"I doubt that," said Vincent, still shaken.

"Um... th-thanks for standing up for us," said Fluttershy softly, "even if fighting wasn't the right way to go about it."

"Hey, that's what friends do for each other," said Rainbow Dash, "right, guys?"

"Right," said Soarin and Flash.

"I just hate bullies," said Sunset.

"They sound like trouble," agreed Vincent.

"Who doesn't hate them?"

"Got that right, Songs," said Sunset. "If you ask me, the world would be a better place without them."

"Don't you think that's a bit too far?" asked Vincent. "Aren't they people like us?"

"Not if they like hurting others," objected Sunset.

"At the very least," added Song Cue, "those bullies ought to be expelled before someone gets seriously injured."

"I understand," sighed Vincent.

Despite the incident, the seven friends chattered eagerly to one another.

* * *

Eventually, the school day was over. Many kids were waiting outside the building; most were waiting for the bus whilst some like Sunset and the Sentry brothers were waiting for a parent to pick them up.

"Well, that was a rather fun day," said Vincent.

"Except for you getting lost during recess," said Flash.

"You're not telling mom, are you?" asked Vincent, sounding worried.

"Of course not," said Flash. "It'll be between us and our friends, okay?"

"Sure thing," said Vincent.

At that moment, a car pulled up. Some students wondered who would be going home. Stepping out the car was Roseluck. Flash and Vincent were surprised that it was her.

"Roseluck?" they asked.

"Hey you two," said Roseluck. "Your mom and dad were busy so they asked me to pick you up."

"Where's Fictionary?" asked Vincent. His question was answered when he heard babbling in the front seat.

"That just about answers it," said Roseluck. Miss Hoover was rather surprised as well.

"Erm, shouldn't one of their parents be there to pick them up?" she asked.

"They were busy," explained Roseluck, "so they asked me to pick them up instead. I am their older cousin through their dad, so I'm basically family."

"Ah, I see," said Miss Hoover.

With that, the two brothers got into the back seat of the car. As it drove off, Vincent looked out the window and waved to his new friends.

"So did you two have fun?" asked Roseluck.

"We did," said Flash.

"Make any new friends?"

"I met Flash's friend Soarin today," said Vincent, "and we also met Sunset's friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

"Well, it's great you're meeting new people," said Roseluck. Fictionary squealed happily in agreement.

All the way home, Vincent and Flash chattered excitedly about the day they'd had, leaving out Vincent getting lost and the confrontation with the bullies.

"Who knows what the next school day has to offer?" asked Flash.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Tabitha Hoover is actually Derpy Hooves herself! Her name was changed because 1) her voice actress for both _The Last Roundup_ and _Slice of Life_ is Tabitha St. Germain, and 2) "Hoover" sounded closer to "Hooves".**

 **The idea of Soarin, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (in their debut for this series) being Flash's childhood friends came from Crimson-Kaizer on DeviantArt. I should also point out that as much as Vincent and Rainbow have a love-hate relationship, in childhood, that wasn't always the case.**


	17. F&T3 - Dear Boy

Here's the next chapter to _Fortunes and Tragedies_! Something I should point out is that for "When We Was Fab" and this chapter, Song Cue was inserted into them at Rachel's request. A similar thing is applied to chapter four, which we'll get to in a bit.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 3 - Dear Boy (McCartney, 1971)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle, and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

A couple of months had passed since Vincent and Flash's first day of school. In that time, Vincent got to know Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Song Cue better, and he began to feel more comfortable with their presence. And so far, the three bullies had yet to cause him more grief since the first day.

"But how do you know those guys?" asked Vincent to Rainbow Dash.

"We met them during summer camp," explained Rainbow Dash. "They picked on Fluttershy, and sometimes Song Cue as well."

"They gave us nicknames just to mock us," added Fluttershy. "They called me Klutzershy among other names, called Song Cue names like Gone Cut, and they even called Dashie, of all insults, Rainbow Crash."

"That's just wrong!" exclaimed Sunset.

"I agree," said Vincent. "I just hope we don't run into them again."

"Easier said than done, guys," Song Cue said quietly.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 8, 2002**

It was recess. Vincent was playing tag with Flash, Sunset, Soarin and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy was not playing with them as she was talking to one of her animal friends, a bird, nor was Song Cue since she was singing to one of her favorite _Sonic the Hedgehog_ songs, "Follow Me", on her iPod.

As Flash was now it, the others were running from him. But Vincent wasn't watching where he was going. Then there was trouble!

"Oof!"

"Hey, watch it!"

Vincent had bumped right into Dumb-Bell.

"Uh-oh..."

"You again?! Grrr!"

"Yikes!"

Vincent raced away from the bullies as fast as he could.

"Vincent!" cried Sunset. "Watch out!"

Unfortunately, Vincent tripped and fell to the ground. He looked up fearfully as Dumb-Bell, Hoops and Score looked down on him, chuckling maliciously.

"Oh dear, shorty," snickered Hoops. "You didn't look where you were going."

"C-come on, guys," whimpered Vincent as he tried to back away. "I-i-it was an-an accident! It c-could have happened to a-anybody...!"

Suddenly, Hoops punched him in the stomach. Vincent groaned as he clutched where he'd been hit, but then he received a punch to the face from Score. Vincent moaned painfully as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Flash and Sunset both stared at the scene in shock; Sunset couldn't believe that the trio would be so heartless to torment an innocent boy like Vincent when he'd done nothing to deserve it. Flash, however, was angry. Just as Dumb-Bell was about to attack Vincent as well, Flash knocked the former to the ground.

"You leave my brother alone, you big bully!" yelled Flash as he grabbed Dumbbell by the hair and began punching him with his free hand.

Sunset ran over to Vincent, knowing that Hoops and Score were distracted by Flash beating on their ally.

"Vincent!" she cried. "Are you okay?"

Vincent looked at her. Sunset could see that there was a nasty bruise on his left cheek and his tears were now streaming down his face.

"I didn't mean to bump into them," sobbed Vincent. It broke Sunset's heart to see her friend in such a state, so she went and gave him a hug whilst he cried on her shoulder.

After Flash was done beating up Dumb-Bell, he went after Hoops and Score.

"H-hey man, t-take it easy!" said Score nervously.

"Y-yeah! We was just messin' with him!" added Hoops.

"Nobody beats up my little brother and gets away with it!" snapped Flash. He raised his fist, but before he could lay a finger on either of them...

"What is going on here?"

Flash stopped what he was about to do and noticed that Miss Hoover had come outside when she heard the commotion. Needless to say, she did not look happy.

"Oh! Miss Hoover!" cried Sunset. "Vincent's hurt!" She walked him over to their teacher, and she was shocked when she cast a look at Vincent's face. Clearly, there was more than what met the eye.

"All six of you," she said sternly, "inside. Right now."

The six students followed Miss Hoover into the school. Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Song Cue, and Fluttershy had seen everything. The bird Fluttershy was talking with sat on her shoulder, and Song Cue had put her iPod away.

"Did you see Flash out there?" exclaimed Soarin. "I'd never known him to get mad like that."

"Can you blame him?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I hope those bullies get kicked outta school for attacking Vincent."

"I did say they should," muttered Song Cue, "and this all but proves my point."

"Oh, I hope nothing bad happens from this," said Fluttershy. The bird twittered nervously in reply.

* * *

"Now then," said Miss Hoover once everyone was inside, "I want to know everyone's side of the story."

"Those bullies beat up Vincent just because he bumped into them by accident," said Sunset pointing to the three bullies.

"I attacked at Dumb-Bell just before he could hurt him," said Flash. "I didn't want my brother to get hurt."

Miss Hoover looked sternly at Dumb-Bell.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"So we may have attacked him," said Dumb-Bell, "but it was his own fault. He ran into us on purpose."

"Th-that's n-not t-true!" Vincent managed to say through his tears. "I was j-just playing t-tag with my f-friends and just d-didn't look w-where I was g-going!"

Sunset took Vincent's hand to calm him down whilst Miss Hoover turned to the three bullies.

"You hear that?" she said firmly. "He didn't look where he was going. It was an honest mistake anyone could have made. And we've told you three before that your bullying will not be tolerated yet you choose to ignore that warning yet again!"

Hoops, Dumb-Bell and Score looked at one another nervously.

"I'm sending you three to the principal's office where he'll decide on your punishment," continued Miss Hoover. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, but it is my job as teacher to make sure all students are safe."

Pouting, the three bullies walked away to the principal's office. Miss Hoover then turned to Flash.

"Flash, as I much as I appreciate you for caring your brother," she said, "attacking those for hurting Vincent was simply inexcusable."

"I'm sorry, Miss Hoover," said Flash.

Miss Hoover then looked at Vincent's bruises.

"Would you feel better going home early, Vincent?" she asked kindly.

Vincent sniffled, but he nodded to say yes.

"Flash, I'm sending you home early as well for your behavior," said Miss Hoover. "I trust that when you return, there won't be a repeat of today's incident?"

"Yes, Miss Hoover," sighed Flash.

"I'll inform your parents about this," said Miss Hoover.

"But what about me?" asked Sunset. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Of course you're not," said Miss Hoover. "You did nothing wrong. From what I saw, you gave Vincent comfort after he got hurt."

"Anything to help a friend," said Sunset.

"Your parents must be proud of you," said Miss Hoover.

* * *

Speaking of parents, when Lullaby Strings heard about what had happened, she was not very happy to say the least.

"I am very disappointed in you, Flash," she scolded. "It was nice of you to defend Vincent from those bullies, but you should know better than to repay evil for evil."

"I know, mom. I'm sorry, mom," said Flash.

Lullaby was tending to Vincent's bruise.

"Oh, my poor baby," she said sympathetically.

"Moooom," whined Vincent. "I'm not the baby of the family anymore; Fictionary is!"

"I know, sweetie," said Lullaby, "but you'll always be my little boy."

Flash rolled his eyes. "I'm your little boy too..."

Lullaby petted Flash's head, knowing he was feeling jealous.

"Even though I'm disappointed with you for your behavior today," she assured him, "I still love you, Flash, with all of my heart; you, Vincent, and little Fictionary. I'd never pick one over the other."

"Thanks, mom," said Flash, feeling a bit better.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 12, 2002**

That Tuesday (since Monday was Veteran's Day so school was closed on then), Vincent and Flash returned to school. Vincent still had a bruise on his cheek, but it wasn't as bad as it had been a few days before.

"I don't really want to go back," said Vincent. He didn't want to encounter the bullies again.

"You have nothing to worry about, dear," said Lullaby. "From what Miss Hoover told me, they've been suspended for a week."

"Oh, good," sighed Vincent in relief.

Sunset Shimmer was at the doors with her father.

"Oh, hi there, Vincent! Flash," she called out, running up to them hugging Vincent.

"H-hi," blushed Vincent.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit."

"Sunset told me about your little bully incident," said Noble Shield. "That's one thing I can't stand in life; people bullying others."

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Song Cue, and Soarin were glad that Vincent was okay despite the bruise on his cheek, and even more relieved that when the bullies' suspension was lifted, they didn't bother harassing them.

"Probably because they're afraid Flash will attack them again," smirked Rainbow Dash.

"Most likely," said Song Cue.

"Serves them right," agreed Fluttershy.

"Agreed," said Soarin.

* * *

 **JANUARY 16, 2003**

The next two months of school went on like normal; the school holidays for Thanksgiving and Christmas (along with the New Year) came and went, but then one day in January, just before Vincent's sixth birthday, he didn't feel well. Flash noticed this.

"Are you alright, Vincent?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Vincent replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Flash. "You look a bit pale."

"Rubbish," said Vincent. "I've never been better."

Flash was still not convinced by his brother's words, but chose not to argue any further as it would go nowhere.

* * *

However, at school, Vincent's condition didn't improve; he felt dizzy and had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Even Miss Hoover noticed this.

"Are you alright, Vincent?" she asked in concern.

"I'm okay, Miss Hoover," he replied. Miss Hoover didn't seem convinced so she put her hand to Vincent's forehead.

"You're burning up!" she cried.

"N-no, I'm not," objected Vincent. "I'm f-fine..." Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else, Vincent collapsed to the floor.

"Vincent!" his friends cried.

* * *

When Vincent came to once again, he found himself in the nurse's office.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You're in the nurse's office, dear," said the school nurse. "You fainted and Miss Hoover brought you here."

She put a thermometer in Vincent's mouth.

"102 degrees," she remarked once she got the result.

"Is that bad?" asked Vincent.

"I'm afraid so," commented the nurse. "Normal temperature for humans is 98.6. You should go home and be tended to."

So the school nurse called Lullaby and asked her to pick Vincent up. She was worried when she saw the state of her youngest son.

"Vincent!" she cried, hugging him. "My poor baby!"

"Hi, mommy," said Vincent quietly. "I don't feel well."

"I can see that, dear," said Lullaby, "but you should've told me before we left for school."

"I didn't want to miss seeing my friends," said Vincent, lowering his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't want to miss seeing your friends," said Lullaby, "but if you go to school when you're ill and don't take care, you could risk spreading it to others and they might get sick too."

"I didn't think about that," said Vincent sheepishly.

* * *

When Vincent was taken home, Lullaby put him to bed and gave him a bowl of soup. Fictionary felt sorry for Vincent and wanted to cheer him up.

"I sowwy, big bwothow," she said.

"It's not your fault," sighed Vincent. "It just came to me, and just before my next birthday too!"

"It's best you stay away from him until he's better, sweetie," said Lullaby, picking up her daughter. "I don't want you to get sick too."

Fictionary whined with protest, even though her mother was right. Poor Vincent felt terrible.

"I do hope I feel better in the morning," he said to himself. "I'd hate to have to stay in bed all day on my birthday."

* * *

 **JANUARY 17, 2003**

Vincent was fast asleep when Lullaby opened his bedroom door.

"Rise and shine, little one," she said.

Vincent groaned as he opened his eyes, and then broke out into a coughing fit.

"Morning," he groaned.

"Oh dear," sighed Lullaby. "You've still got a cold even on your birthday today."

"It's not fair," grumbled Vincent. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Lots of things happen without rhyme or reason," said Lullaby. "You're not to blame. I'll inform the school that you can't attend today due to your illness."

Just then, Flash came into the room.

"Happy birthday, little brother!" he said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Flash," coughed Vincent. Flash winced at hearing his brother in pain.

"I hope you'll feel better before the day is out," he said.

"Me too," said Vincent unhappily.

"Mom, would it be okay if we invited our friends to see him?" asked Flash.

"That's a very nice idea, Flash," said Lullaby. "It'd be nice to know more about your friends."

"Alright," said Flash. "See you later."

With that, Flash headed to the car to be taken to school.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Vincent was still in bed, tired and unhappy with nothing to do. He sniffled before letting out a big sneeze.

"Bless you," said Lullaby Strings as she came in. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I still feel a bit crummy," groaned Vincent.

"You poor dear," said Lullaby, placing an ice pack on his head. "Oh, and you've got some visitors."

"I do?" asked Vincent.

Just then, the door opened and in came Flash followed by Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Song Cue, Soarin, and Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey, buddy," said Soarin. "We're sorry you couldn't be in school to celebrate your birthday, but these things happen, I guess."

"Yeah, but with our parents' help," added Rainbow Dash, "we did pick out gifts for you based on your interests. Why don't you go first, Flash, since you're his brother?"

"Oh, alright," said Flash, "this is from me and our dad, Vincent."

Flash handed Vincent his first present. Vincent unwrapped it to reveal a _Thomas and Friends_ Wooden Railway "Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars" value pack.

"Wow!" he cried happily. "Thanks Flash!"

Fluttershy gave Vincent a plush of Kermit the Frog, Rainbow Dash gave him _Aladdin_ on DVD, Soarin gave him a Beatles poster, and Song Cue gave him _1962-1966_ (a.k.a. _The Red Album_ ) on CD to match.

"What about you, Sunset?" asked Rainbow Dash, pointing to the yellow birthday bag in the redhead's hand. "What have you got for him?"

"Here you are, Vincent," said Sunset, walking up to the bedridden birthday boy and handing him the bag. Vincent accepted the bag, stuck his hand in it, and pulled out a black stuffed kitty cat.

"Oh! You got him a kitty cat!" exclaimed Fluttershy. "How cute!"

"You can't have too many soft toys," smiled Song Cue. "That's adorable!"

"Thanks, Sunset," smiled Vincent. "Does it have a name?"

"It's your stuffed cat, so you name it," Sunset giggled.

"It looks a lot like that cat from _Kiki's Delivery Service_ ," said Lullaby. "Remember the cat's name, Vincent?"

"Jiji!" exclaimed Vincent. "That should be his name."

"Cute," smiled Sunset. "Oh! And there's something else in the bag!" She took the bag, turned it upside down and out came a handdrawn birthday card. On it was a marker drawing of a blue-haired boy and a red-and-yellow-haired girl in a field, playing and laughing together with the words "Best Friends 5ever" on top.

"Is that both you and Vincent?" asked Flash.

"Sure is," said Sunset. "And the 'five-ever' bit? That's greater than forever!"

"Wow," said Vincent, and he opened the card. It read:

 _Happy birthday, Vincent. Get well soon! -With love, Sunset._

Vincent giggled and blushed at the "with love" part.

"Aw, that's really sweet," said Soarin. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue; even back then, she wasn't into what she called "lovey-dovey mush".

"I couldn't spell 'sinc', erm, 'serio-'"

"'Sincerely'," corrected Lullaby.

"Eh, my spelling isn't that good either," said Song Cue. "No need to worry."

"That's still really sweet of you, Sunset," said Lullaby.

"He's like a brother to me," said Sunset. "And Jiji? He's a sign of our friendship, Vincent. Promise me you'll never let him go?"

"I promise," said Vincent.

Flash and their five friends spent a bit more time with Vincent despite his illness and even got to meet little Fictionary. ("She reminds us of Heartsong," Fluttershy and Song Cue had said.) All too soon, they had to head home with their parents (barring Soarin, whose parents were busy a lot, so he was often with Rainbow and her family), but wished Vincent well.

"Goodnight, Vincent dear," said Lullaby, kissing her youngest son on the forehead. "Sleep well, and you may get better by morning."

"I hope so too, mom," said Vincent, bringing Jiji close to him. "Goodnight."

Lullaby then turned off the lights, closed the bedroom door, and Vincent fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Vincent's confrontation with the bullies is loosely based upon Vinnie (the American stereotype butthead, obviously) and Philip's confrontation in the Thomas special _The Great Race_. However, unlike said special, this is a legitimate stepping stone to Vincent's character development in future chapters.**

 **Vincent falling ill close to his birthday is loosely based upon a personal experience of my own in middle school (I might've turned 13 or 14 then, but I could be wrong). I was sent home early due to my sickness, the big difference is that I didn't pass out like Vincent did, although my parents did have trouble with the car failing to start, much to my dad's frustration.**

 **Sunset's birthday card to Vincent references _The Gift of the Maud Pie_.**


	18. F&T4 - Only People

Here's chapter four to _Fortunes and Tragedies_ , and we meet up with Fictionary's new friends, the Crusaders. Or at least, two of them (one being an OC by Rachel), and an honorary Crusader. And of course, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

I should point out that Song Cue and Heartsong are not my characters; they were made by Rachel. Also, I want to apologize to those that might be offended by Twist's dialogue, and I further apologize if, for some reason or other, I butchered your accent. This applies to future chapters as well.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 4 - Only People (Lennon, 1973)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle, and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

A couple of years passed, and for Flash, Vincent, and Sunset as well as their friends, the next three school years, apart from the odd fight or illness, were largely uneventful. By August 2006, Flash had begun the next step of his education; Canterlot Middle School. For Fictionary, it was also the start of her own education at Rainbow Falls Elementary like her brothers before her. She was filled to the brim with excitement.

"What'll it be like?" she squeaked. "Are the teachers nice? Is every other kid nice? What does my first classroom look like?"

"Gee, Fictionary," said Flash, rolling his eyes - he was in the front seat with Lullaby Strings, who was driving. "We get it; you're excited about school, but can you calm down a bit? It's not like we're seeing our favorite rock stars in person!"

"Oh, lighten up, Flash," said Vincent. "I was a bit afraid when going to school, but now I'm willing to make a new friend or two."

"Ohh, making new friends is fun!" said Fictionary. "I mean, I know about Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Song Cue, and Fluttershy, but I can't wait to make friends of my own, and maybe they'll like you two too!"

Vincent chuckled; he loved his little sister's optimism and spirit.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived at Rainbow Falls Elementary School. No sooner did the car stop than when Fictionary leaped out of her seat and opened the door.

"Slow down, dear," laughed Lullaby as she got out. "Wait until I've come to a complete stop in order to get off; not a partial one."

"I partially get up in a partial stop," joked Flash as he and Vincent got out. Vincent laughed at that as well.

"Vincent, Fictionary, both of you have fun," said Lullaby, "but don't go picking fights with bullies."

"Yes, mom," said Vincent.

"We won't, mom," said Fictionary.

"That's my little angels," said Lullaby. "I hope you'll listen to me as well when we get to middle school, Flash."

"I know, mom," sighed Flash. He didn't like being reminded of that incident. With that, Vincent and Fictionary made their way to class after saying goodbye to their older brother and mother.

* * *

Whilst Fictionary was going to have Miss Hoover as her teacher, Vincent and Sunset had a different teacher altogether. Her name was Berry Punch, a woman in her mid-thirties with cerise eyes and hair.

"I sure hope Fictionary will be okay," said Vincent.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sunset.

"What if somebody bullies her while I'm not there to protect her?" asked Vincent, recounting his own bully incident. "The only time we'd be together is during recess, but still."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Sunset.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

At last, the two made it to their classroom.

"Good morning, Miss Punch," they said.

"Hello, Vincent," she replied. "And you too, Sunset."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fictionary made her way to Miss Hoover's class. Based on what she heard from her brothers, she sounded like a nice enough teacher.

"Hello, Miss Hoover. I'm-"

"Fictionary," her teacher replied. "Your brothers and mother told me about you."

"They did?" asked Fictionary.

"Yes, indeed. They said you were a sweet girl with a love for stories."

"And I like coming up with my own as well!" Fictionary added. "But where do I sit?"

"You can thit with uth!" called another voice.

Fictionary looked over to who called out to her; there stood three other girls, all roughly around her age range. One of them had gamboge eyes and amaranth hair with a light crimson bow. Another, the one who called out to her with a noticeable lisp, had fuchsia eyes underneath her blue violet glasses and curly light scarlet hair. The third had fuchsia eyes and light blue hair with a pink headband.

"Thanks," said Fictionary, and she walked over to the three girls. "I'm Fictionary; what're your names?"

"Ah'm Apple Bloom," said the girl with the bow.

"Peppermint Twitht, but you can call me 'Twitht' for thhort," said the girl with glasses.

"And I'm Heartsong," said the girl with the pink headband.

"Heartsong?" asked Fictionary. "Fluttershy and Song Cue mentioned someone of that name close to my second birthday."

"Fluttershy's my cousin and Song Cue's my sister; I'm the youngest of four kids," explained Heartsong. "You know both Fluttershy and Song Cue?"

"A little, but my brothers Flash and Vincent know them better."

"Wanna be friends?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I'd like that a lot!" squeaked Fictionary excitedly.

"Yay!" cheered Heartsong.

* * *

Soon, it was recess. Fictionary was playing ball with her new friends.

"This is fun," said Fictionary as she bounced the ball off her head.

"Yep, it sure is," said Apple Bloom, bouncing the ball back to Heartsong. Twist bounced the ball off too, but she hit it too far for Fictionary to catch.

"Oh dear!" she cried. The ball fell and hit another girl in the head.

"Hey, watch it!" she snapped. The girl who called them out was a six-year-old with cornflower blue eyes and light grayish violet hair with white streaks. On her head she wore a small tiara. With her was another girl, also a first-grader, with moderate violet eyes covered by pale opal glasses and her hair was in two shades of light gray.

"Oopth," said Twist. "Thorry."

"'Thorry'?" the girl with the crown repeated in a mocking tone. "What kind of language are you speaking?"

"I thaid I wath thorry," Twist repeated, her lisp obviously getting in the way.

"Did you hear that, Silver Spoon?" the girl with the crown sneered. "Apparently she can't speak properly!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" snapped Fictionary. She did not like seeing one of her new friends being blasted all because of a speech impediment. All she did was hit a ball too hard and it landed on someone's head, and how did that other person respond? By being a jerk, that's what! This was the incident with Vincent and the bullies all over again...

"Mind your own business," snorted the girl with glasses, whom Fictionary guessed was Silver Spoon.

"It was just an accident," protested Apple Bloom. "There was no call to be rude."

"Apple Bloom's right, Diamond Tiara," said Heartsong. "We weren't bothering anybody at all."

"You know them?" asked Fictionary.

"Unthortunately," sighed Twist. "Diamond Tiara and Thilver Thpoon are the biggest thnobth in thchool."

"We heard that, candy girl!" snapped Diamond Tiara. But before any further arguing could go on, the bell rang, indicating that recess was over.

"Saved by the bell," sighed Apple Bloom in relief. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sighed with disgust, but they went for their classroom anyway.

"Thank goodness they're not in _our_ class," said Apple Bloom.

"You and me both," agreed Heartsong.

* * *

Eventually, it was lunchtime. Once again, Fictionary was with her new friends, but a lot was on her mind.

"Why are those two so mean?" she asked, referring to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

At first, none of the three knew what to say, but then Apple Bloom spoke up.

"They think that just because they're rich, they can treat people however they want," she said. "Diamond's family has history with the Apple family according to Granny Smith, and at least her dad's got manners."

"I say we ignore them," said Heartsong.

"Good idea," said Fictionary. But that would be easier said than done.

Just then, the two snobs in question walked by with their trays.

"Oh no," muttered Twist.

"Well, well, well," said Diamond Tiara. "If it isn't the peasants eating their gruel."

"You're eating the same gruel, as you so rudely put it, we are," said Fictionary. "What gives you the right to lord over us?"

"Because we're rich," snorted Silver Spoon. "We can lord over whomever we want."

Fictionary frowned; she knew she should ignore people like them if they were rude, but then, she had a mischievous idea to put them in their place.

"Well, at least _I_ don't have to pay people just to tolerate me," she chuckled.

Diamond Tiara scowled at that comment. "Excuse me?!" she snapped.

"You heard me," smirked Fictionary. "The only reason you two snobs haven't been expelled for your rudeness yet is because your parents had to bribe the staff into letting you enroll."

Fictionary's friends cheered for her remarks against the rich snobs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were too angry to say anything, and so they just stormed off.

"How'd you know how to thend them packing?" asked Twist.

"Rich snobs hate bein' mocked lak that," said Apple Bloom.

"That's not gonna cause problems for us later on, will it?" asked Fictionary.

"I sure hope not," said Heartsong.

Vincent was sitting with Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Song Cue and Fluttershy when he heard the commotion. (Much like Flash, Soarin was now in sixth grade at this point.)

"What was that?" asked Song Cue.

"Looks like your little sister's had some confrontation with some bullies," remarked Rainbow Dash, "and Fictionary too, by the looks of it."

"What?! Oh no..." Vincent went to make sure his sister was alright.

"Are you okay, little sister?" he asked with worry.

"I'm fine now, Vincent," said Fictionary. "I sent those snobs packing."

Rather than feeling proud, Vincent looked even more concerned.

"...what?"

"You remember what mom said?" said Vincent. "Don't pick fights with bullies."

"It wasn't like I laid a finger on them, which I didn't," said Fictionary.

"Besides," said Apple Bloom, "those snobs deserved it."

Vincent looked over at the little farm girl. "I see you've made a few new friends," he remarked.

"I sure did," said Fictionary. "They are Apple Bloom, Twist, and Heartsong." Just as the last name was said, Song Cue had run up to see if her sister was alright, as did Fluttershy.

"Oh, thank goodness you're not hurt," Song Cue said with relief.

"Hey there, Heartsong!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily, giving her little cousin a hug.

"So _you're_ Heartsong," remarked Vincent.

"That I am," said the young blue-haired girl.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Heartsong. But still, Fictionary," said Vincent, turning to face his little sister, "even if your intentions were good, Fictionary, you could just simply ignore the bullies."

"We tried," said Fictionary, "but they wouldn't stop being annoying."

"Tell you what," said Vincent. "If you can actually ignore them from now on, I promise not to tell mom or Flash about it, okay?"

"Okay," said Fictionary.

Just then the bell rang. "Come on, Vincent," said Sunset, taking him by the arm. "Time to return to Miss Punch."

"Alright, Sunset," said Vincent. "Take care, Fictionary, and it was nice to meet your friends too."

"Same here," said Heartsong, "and especially nice to see Fluttershy again."

"Oh, and by the way, Heartsong," Fictionary spoke again, "you mentioned you were the youngest of _four_ , yet we've only met your sister."

"Ah, yes! About that," Song Cue jumped in. "Our mum often goes to concerts around the country, and our dad goes to nature reserves to see how they're doing."

"And because of that," added Heartsong, "the four of us are often split so our parents can spend time with us. Song Cue and I are with our mother, and currently, our brothers Rocky Road and Orange Sherbet are with dad."

"That makes sense," Fictionary nodded.

* * *

At last, the school day had ended. Once again, Vincent and Fictionary were waiting to be picked up by Lullaby Strings along with the other kids.

"What a good day," said Fictionary. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

"I thought that on my first day too," said Vincent.

"I think we all did," giggled Sunset.

Just then, a car pulled up.

"Looks like ours," said Vincent to Fictionary, "but I wonder if it's cousin Roseluck or mom."

"Hey, little siblings," Flash called from the car window. "Mom's driving us today."

Vincent and Fictionary got into the backseat. Once buckled up and the door was closed, Lullaby drove the car away from the school. The Sentry siblings waved goodbye to their friends, old and new, and they waved back.

 _I wish my family could be that happy too,_ thought Sunset as she waved.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **There's a George Carlin reference said by Flash. See if you can spot it.**

 **This chapter is a very loose adaptation of _Call of the Cutie_.**


	19. F&T5 - Handle with Care

Another story arc begins; this one being about Sunset and her parents. This is a pretty sad chapter, especially at the end. :(

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 5 - Handle with Care (Traveling Wilburys, 1988)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 **AUGUST 1, 2038**

Back in the present day, Dawn, Dusk, Twilight V, and Violet were still listening to the story. By this point, Fictionary had joined the group; she was now a woman of thirty-seven with a pixie haircut and her freckles had long since gone. Even though she was older than her nieces and nephews as well as her own children, Fictionary was short for her age at only five foot one.

"It's amazing how far you've come since we were kids, little sister," said Vincent in a teasing way. "But one thing still hasn't changed."

"What, that I'm still four years and ten days younger than you?" asked Fictionary with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm still taller than you."

This was met with some laughter whilst Fictionary rolled her eyes.

"Some things never get old," she sighed.

"Hey, mom?" asked Dawn. "Sorry to go on a sour note, but are we gonna learn about your parents?"

Sunset sighed and looked away feeling a little tense. Vincent could tell how uncomfortable his wife felt, so he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her nerves.

"It'll be okay," he said to her comfortingly. "Our daughter, nieces and nephews are old enough, so they deserve to know."

"Very well," sighed Sunset. "This, Dawn, is how my father died in the hands of my mother, and how Celestia came to be my foster mother..."

* * *

 **JUNE 12, 2007**

The 2006-2007 school year at Rainbow Falls Elementary would be Sunset Shimmer's last. In August, she would continue her education at Canterlot Middle School where Flash was also attending.

"It's a bit of a shame that we won't be seeing one another that much in the next year," said Vincent, feeling disappointed. Even before he'd even begun fifth grade, Lullaby Strings and Page Turner had planned that Vincent would be attending CMS once he finished elementary school.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean dad and I can't come and see you," assured Sunset. "You're my best friend, Vincent, and nothing will ever change that."

"Glad to hear that," smiled Vincent. With that, the two hugged.

"Aww, young love," said Miss Punch in a sweet tone.

"Love?" exclaimed Vincent in surprise.

"Eww!" remarked Sunset. "Vincent's just my friend."

"Most romances eventually start out as just friends," said Berry Punch. "You never know, since anything could happen."

* * *

 **JULY 26, 2007**

A month later, the Sentry family was having a stroll in the park. It was a beautiful day today, and Lullaby thought some exercise would do the family good. As they walked by the park, Vincent spotted something most peculiar; there were Sunset and Noble Shield sitting on a bench, the former with a bloody nose and the corner of her mouth looked a bit swollen. The latter was doing what he could to comfort his injured daughter.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Vincent. "Mom, take a look at Sunset over there!"

"Oh, the poor girl!" remarked Lullaby, walking up to Noble and Sunset. "What happened to her?"

"Her mother happened," sighed Noble. "We got into a bit of a squabble, and Icy ended up whacking poor Sunset in the face, so I took her to the hospital to have her nose looked at. The doctor said it should take about three weeks for her nose to heal."

Noble paused to look up at the sky, and then sighed again. "I don't know what's become of Icy; she used to care for Sunset when she was a baby, but now, she's practically become a neglectful mother at best."

"I'd hardly call neglectful good at all," muttered Page Turner. Vincent, taking pity on Sunset, offered to sit next to her, which she accepted.

"I'm sorry that your mom doesn't love you," he said sympathetically. "Is there a reason why?"

"I don't really know" said Sunset sadly. "I do try and be a good daughter, but maybe she doesn't want me."

She sniffled as a tear leaked out of her eye. Vincent wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder whilst hugging him back. Noble patted his daughter on the back.

"You were there for me when those bullies attacked me a few years ago," said Vincent, "and for when I was sick on my sixth birthday as well. I guess it's fair I do the same for you."

"Thanks, Vincent," Sunset sniffled, and she gave a sad smile.

"We're best friends five-ever, right?" said Vincent. "And that's greater than forever too."

"Yep," replied Sunset. "Best friends five-ever."

"I'm proud for you, Vincent," smiled Lullaby. "Giving your friend comfort when she needs it most is certainly a kind thing to do."

"Thanks, mom," said Vincent.

"No, thank _you_ , Vincent," said Sunset, breaking away. "I'm feeling a bit better now."

With that confirmed, Vincent then stood up again and rejoined his family. Noble and Sunset also stood up and he offered to get her ice cream, which she accepted, and they walked off, waving goodbye to the Sentries. Fictionary looked at Vincent in surprise.

"How'd you figure out she need a friend?" she asked.

"I don't know," shrugged Vincent. "It just... occurred to me, I guess."

"I don't like how Icy Heart can just get away with hurting Sunset like that," said Lullaby. "I'm calling the police."

"No, dear," said Page, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let Noble deal with this himself; after all, she is his responsibility."

"But what if she doesn't stop no matter what Noble does?" asked Lullaby.

"Well, there's the possibility he'll divorce her and then call the police," said Page. "It feels like the right thing to do."

Vincent was very worried for his friend.

 _I hope Sunset will be okay,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

When Sunset and Noble got home, he kindly sent her to her room just to have a talk with Icy Heart, as there were things he shouldn't say in front of his little girl.

"Icy," Noble said calmly, his anger subtle, "we need to talk." His wife was on the couch reading a book at the time, and she scowled when she looked up.

"What?"

That was when her husband exploded with anger. " **I told you a million times to stop bullying our daughter!** " he roared. "She does not deserve to be treated like garbage!"

Icy Heart was rather startled by her husband's outburst. She had never known him to be so angry. Rather than respond in kind (or _un_ kind, in this case), her response was rather calm... perhaps a bit too calmly.

"I am merely trying to stop her from destroying our marriage," she said.

"Destroy our marriage?!" Noble was most indignant. "Sunset never destroyed our marriage; she added love to it!"

"Ever since she was born," said Icy Heart, "you basically pushed me aside and focused your attention on Sunset. Before she was born, I was the world to you! That's why I didn't want to be a mother in the first place!"

Noble Shield was shocked! He knew his wife could be temperamental, but _selfish_? That was crossing the line!

"That's not true!" yelled Noble. "I cared _both_ for our daughter _and_ you! I wanted the both of us to be happy with a family all of our own, but now I can see why people avoid you; you're basically a monster!"

"That's their problem!" snapped Icy Heart. "All we have to do is get rid of the kid and it'll be just you and me again the way it was supposed to!"

"Tell it to the police!" snapped Noble Shield. "You will never bully my daughter ever again."

Noble left the room, fuming at his wife's ignorance. What he didn't know was that Sunset had heard everything from outside the room. Now she knew why Icy Heart hated her, and couldn't believe what she'd heard. Not wanting to stick around any longer, she quickly ran up to her room and closed the door, leaning back on it fearfully.

"I need to get out of here!" she said to herself. She went to her drawers and took out some clothes and put them in a bag.

After she packed up what she knew was essential - clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, you name it - she frantically ran down the stairs and ran into Noble.

"Sunset?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Running away from my mom!" she cried. "She wants to get rid of me to be happy!"

Noble realized that Sunset had overheard his fight with Icy Heart.

"Sunset, come with me to your room."

Sunset wasn't sure if she wanted to, but she did anyway.

"What if she tries to beat me up or worse?" she asked nervously once in her room.

"Sunset, dear, I promise you that you will not suffer from her abuse anymore soon enough," Noble said kindly. "I'll be there to protect you."

This made Sunset feel better, so she went and gave her father a big hug.

"I love you, daddy," she said.

"I love you too, Sunset," said her father, returning the hug.

* * *

 **OCTOBER 4, 2007**

By this point, Sunset was adapting nicely to middle school. During that time, she noticed that her mother seemed surprisingly calm, but she shrugged it off after a few days. Meanwhile, Noble Shield was privately arranging for divorce papers so he could have full custody of his daughters.

In middle school, Sunset and Flash shared three classes - academic communication, English, and history, all with Miss Cheerilee - and he frequently acted as a messenger between Sunset and Vincent to see how the other was getting on.

That afternoon, Sunset and Flash were in their history class, their last of the day, and it was not ten minutes after class began when on the loudspeaker came the following announcement:

" _Sunset Shimmer, can you please report to the principal's office? Thank you._ "

Miss Cheerilee then wrote a pass for Sunset, who then put her books away in her backpack. The redhead was worried; what had she done wrong? As far as she knew, she'd been on her best behavior all day, and she didn't pick fights with anybody. Was somebody spreading lies about her? Had she caused trouble a few days before and the principal only found out now? Whatever it was, it didn't sound pleasant.

Nervously, Sunset walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"H-hi. I-I'm here to s-see P-principal Pierce," she said in a shaky voice.

"Well, here he is," said a voice from behind. Sunset jumped and turned to face a man in his early-forties with moderate gold eyes and white hair streaked with pale cobalt blue. This was Canterlot Middle's principal, Pokey Pierce.

"Miss Sunset Shimmer, am I correct?"

"Y-yes, sir," said Sunset, still nervous and jumpy. Principal Pierce noticed this.

"Don't worry, Sunset," he said kindly. "You're not in trouble or anything, but rather, it has something to do with your family; I got a call earlier from the police. Come with me to the office please."

Sunset didn't need telling twice, so she followed her principal into his office. She didn't take much notice to the detail in the room as she sat down in front of his desk.

"So... what's this thing about my family?" she asked, feeling slightly less nervous.

Principal Pierce sighed as he sat down on a red leather chair behind his desk; how could he break this to her?

"This... has something to do with your father," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Your mother called the police and said that around lunchtime, he was found in his bed with several knife stabs and the knife on the carpet."

Sunset gasped with horror! This had to be some sick joke... wasn't it?

"She claims he was having a nap when an intruder named Gabby Gums burst in and stabbed him several times. Your mother tried to stop the intruder, but she claims that Gabby made an escape and the police are on the hunt for her."

Sunset felt the blood drain from her face, and Principal Pierce noticed it, pausing to let the news register.

"...is my dad okay?" was the first thing Sunset said.

Principal Pierce looked grave. "He was taken to hospital, but the situation doesn't look good for him..."

Sunset just stared, tears welling in her eyes; she felt her heart break. Already, Principal Pierce began to wish he hadn't been this direct, and looked away respectfully.

"I'm sorry, Sunset," he said gently. "You can go wait outside the office. Your mother's promised to take you to see him. I'll let Miss Cheerilee know you're not returning to class."

"Y-y-yes, s-sir," Sunset managed to say.

When she was outside the principal's office, that was when Sunset finally let out her emotions.

"NO!" she sobbed, falling to her knees. Her father had promised to keep her safe, and now there was nothing to stop Icy Heart from bullying her again.

* * *

A little while later, Icy Heart had brought Sunset to the hospital. The poor girl was in an emotional state. Just then, a doctor came up to them.

"We're here for my husband," said Icy Heart.

"Is he alright?" asked Sunset.

The doctor sighed as he looked at the eleven year old's downcast expression. "He doesn't have much longer," he said.

Icy Heart looked sad, but Sunset looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"C-c-can I at least say g-goodbye to him?" she whimpered.

"If you want to," said the doctor. "I must warn you though; the sight may shock you."

The doctor led the mother and daughter to where Noble Shield was. As he warned them, Sunset was in shock at the sight that lay before them. There lay Noble Shield, with what had to be seven or eight stab wounds in his chest, and his shirt and face stained with blood. His breathing was shallow, and the monitor beeped steadily to indicate he was still living, but only just.

"D-d-daddy?" asked Sunset on the verge of crying even more. "Can you hear me?"

Weakly, Noble Shield lifted his arm and touched his daughter by the face. Sunset cried as she took hold of his hand, and looked at her father's expression; he smiled weakly as if telling her, "it's going to be okay, sweetie". Sunset choked back a sob.

"...I love you, daddy..."

"I love you too, Sunset..." said Noble Shield weakly. He then glared as he looked up at Icy Heart. "Your... day... will... come..."

He then fell back and Sunset felt his hand go limp. There was no other way of putting it; Noble Shield was dead, thirty-nine years of age.

"Goodbye, daddy," whispered a heartbroken Sunset. She sat down on the floor and buried her face in her knees, crying her heart out. Now that her father was gone, there was no one to protect her once Icy Heart would start bullying her again. Sunset Shimmer felt that she would never have a happy life ever again.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **A few sections were written solely by myself; Vincent comforting Sunset at the park, Sunset in the principal's office when she hears of her dad, and (to some level) the hospital scene. Other sections like Icy and Noble's argument was written up on Android.**

 **Whilst not mentioned, Principal Pierce is a two-time chess champion. This is a reference to _Trade Ya!_ when his pony counterpart is seen with three chess pieces for a cutie mark.**

 **Originally, Noble Shield was to die of food poisoning, but that seemed a bit too slow, and if I know Icy Heart, I'm sure she would want to be rid of him as quickly as possible.**

 **In actuality, Noble Shield had a nasty cold; the day before, he felt dizzy at his workplace, so he went home early, forcing Icy Heart to pick up Sunset. In that time whilst he was filing for divorce, Icy Heart kept unusually quiet and was secretly plotting to silence her (soon-to-be-ex-)husband. When he caught a cold on the 3rd of October, that was when she put her plan into motion - she couldn't do it in front of a child now, could she? - and whilst he was sleeping around lunchtime, Icy went and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest, and then framed it on a made-up woman called Gabby Gums (a partial reference to _Ponyville Confidential_ ). If Icy couldn't have Noble Shield, nobody could.**


	20. F&T6 - Instant Karma! (We All Shine On)

Here's the second part of Sunset's story arc in _Fortunes and Tragedies_ , and also the twentieth chapter of the series.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 6 - Instant Karma! (We All Shine On) (Lennon, 1970)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

It was over a week since Noble Shield's death, and on the day of his funeral, October 14, to say it was bleak would be an understatement. Apart from Sunset and Icy Heart, amongst a crowd of guests were the families of Sentry, Faust-McCracken, Dash, Shy, and Sparkle, many of which had fathers who knew Noble personally. Sunset's friends gave her the best moral support they could.

"We're sorry to hear about your dad's death," said Rainbow Dash.

"It must be so awful," said Fluttershy.

"When Flash told me and Fictionary about it, I thought it was a joke," said Vincent. "I can't believe this would happen to him."

"I hope they catch that Gabby Gums and cut her head off for what she did," said Soarin.

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" remarked Song Cue.

"Extreme crimes call for extreme punishments," said Soarin.

The kids' chatting was then cut off by the sound of the priest clearing his throat. Silence fell, and then he spoke up.

"We are all gathered today," he spoke, "to say goodbye to a wonderful person; Noble Shield. He was a good man; loyal, kind, and brave even to the very end..."

As the priest continued to speak, Sunset once more had tears in her eyes. They streamed down her cheeks. Vincent handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes, which she accepted.

"Thank you," Sunset whispered, and wiped her eyes.

Soon, the coffin was lowered into the hole. Shortly after, the gravediggers then buried the coffin with dirt. After their job was done, those attending were allowed to place flowers around the grave. Sunset was the first to lay flowers - they were orange marigolds, her father's favorite type of flowers. She then looked at the tombstone. It read:

 **NOBLE GLEAM SHIELD**

 **A LOVING HUSBAND AND FATHER**

 **BORN MARCH 22, 1968**

 **DIED OCTOBER 4, 2007**

"Goodbye, daddy," she sniffled. "I'll try my best to be the girl you want me to be..."

Everyone else (even Icy Heart, to everyone's shock) said their farewells to Noble Shield and then left for home.

The week had gone by after the funeral; Sunset did her school and homework as expected, but she never spoke up in class unless called upon, and she didn't speak to any of the students. Not even Flash could get something out of her, even if it was half-hearted.

* * *

That Saturday evening, Sunset was gazing out the front window, still depressed and deep in thought.

 _Hard to believe that dad is actually gone forever,_ she thought to herself. _Why did this have to happen? Now with him gone, there's nothing to protect me should mom try to hurt me again._

Speaking of whom, Sunset felt a hand touching her shoulder.

 _Oh no,_ she shuddered in thought, _here it comes._

However, what she felt took her by surprise; was Icy Heart actually showing her sympathy?

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" said her mother calmly.

"Why are you caring for me?" asked Sunset. "You rarely, if ever, showed sympathy for me."

"You're the last thing I have left to remember Noble by," said Icy Heart.

"I am?" asked Sunset, surprised.

"Of course," said Icy Heart. "Would I lie to you?"

"Erm... I suppose not," replied Sunset.

"Good girl."

Sunset was confused at her mother's new show of comfort, but deep down inside, she felt like she was up to something.

* * *

By Monday at school, Sunset proved to be a little more talkative than last week, but she still showed depression. However, she also displayed signs of worry and wasn't afraid of speaking her mind about what she thought about her mother.

"So your dad dies and all of a sudden, your mom acts nice to you?" asked Flash. "Well, we did see her place flowers on his grave, so maybe she hadn't done her job as a parent and feels remorse herself."

"She might be plotting to kill you next," said Soarin.

"Hey! Don't scare Sunset like that!" snapped Rainbow Dash. "She's stressed enough as it is!"

"Sorry," said Soarin.

"Actually, I think he's got a point," said Sunset.

"I do?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," said Sunset. "My mother would never just change her ways in a snap. She must be up to something."

"Can we help you, by any chance?" asked Flash.

"I'd rather do this alone," said Sunset. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt."

"You sure you'll be okay?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so," said Sunset.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 16, 2008**

Over the next few months, from Halloween right up to Valentine's Day, Sunset kept a close eye out in case her mother tied something. However, apart from two or three harsh scoldings, Icy Heart seemed to display no signs of cruelty against her daughter.

"I'm probably imagining things," Sunset told herself, "but I know something isn't right... who the heck is Gabby Gums?"

Based on her knowledge, Sunset knew that just about everybody in Rainbow Falls knew everybody, even if they never met before. The police had been on the hunt for Gabby Gums since October, but so far, they found no evidence of the mysterious killer. During that time, gossip about her was a big topic in both Rainbow Falls and Canterlot, and rumors began to spread about what happened to her.

"I heard she fled the country," said a man.

"Don't be ridiculous," said his friend. "How could she leave if she was wanted? Security would've stopped her before she even boarded a train!"

"Maybe she's a master of disguise."

"Bah. Anyone could be a master of disguise," said a nearby Aria Blaze.

"Maybe she found a mine full of tacos," said Sonata Dusk.

"Sounds more like you," snapped Aria, "or it would be if such a thing existed."

"Will you two shut up?" scolded Adagio Dazzle.

"Maybe she bathed in acid and killed herself so she'd never get found," said Aria.

"Now who'd do something as crazy as that?" asked Sonata. "Even I wouldn't do it if I wanted to!"

* * *

 **APRIL 16, 2008**

Eventually, one spring afternoon, the incident would be brought upon a proper light. It was during spring break for the school year when Sunset Shimmer came upon a discovery.

"What's this?" she wondered to herself. It was Icy Heart's diary with a bookmark.

"Why is that specific page marked?" asked Sunset. Making sure Icy Heart wasn't back from the store yet, Sunset decided to investigate.

"I know I shouldn't invade other peoples' privacy, but I don't know," she shrugged. Using a hairpin, she picked the lock and was able to open the book. She then turned to the page that was bookmarked, and what she read was shocking, to say the least.

" _Dear Diary, today I have committed the unthinkable. I succeeded in polishing off Noble Shield while he was asleep. It was not easy for me to handle. As long as nobody finds out my secret, all will be fine._ "

"Not for long," muttered Sunset, scowling once she finished reading.

All this time, her mother had been lying to her just to keep her safe, and she blamed Noble Shield's death on a pretend woman! Now that she found out what her mother had done, Sunset decided to bring this piece of evidence to the police. One way or another, Icy Heart was going to pay for murder!

"I have to get this to the proper authorities while mom is gone," she said.

Grabbing the book, Sunset opened her window and escaped through.

"But in case she finds out," she said, "I should hide somewhere I'll be safe."

So she ran to the Sentry household fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Sunset didn't know how long she'd been running, but she soon came to 66 Strawberry Avenue. Much to her surprise, the car was pulling out of the driveway. She had to make a move or else her mother would cook her in a stew!

"Stop! Stop!" she cried as she picked up the speed. Thankfully, the car stopped, and out of it stepped Page Turner.

"Sunset Shimmer?" he cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something important to show you!" said Sunset. "Gabby Gums didn't murder my father!"

"Are you sure?" asked Page. "People have been gossiping about her for six months, and the police can't find her."

"That's because she isn't real!" insisted Sunset. "My mother made her up! _She_ killed my father!" To prove her point, she showed Page the bookmarked page in the diary. Once Page had read it, he gasped.

"You're right!" he said. "We had better call the police right now. You'd better come inside so Icy Heart can't hurt you."

* * *

Flash, Vincent, and Fictionary were all in the living room, about to watch some classic _Thomas the Tank Engine_ episodes. The episode that was starting was called _Henry and the Elephant_ , and the voice narrating the episodes was George Carlin.

" _Thomas the tank engine puffed happily along his branchline with Annie and Clarabel,_ " Carlin said through the television. " _Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform. He looked at his watch. 'Well done, Thomas! You are right on time and really reliable.'_

" _'Thank you, sir,' whistled Thomas. 'Ooh! Right on time and really reliable!' hummed the coaches. But the big engines were not feeling cheerful at all..._ "

Just then, Page came in with Sunset. Vincent, being the first to spot them, held out the remote and paused the video.

"Sunset?" he said with surprise. "What are you doing here with dad?"

"She gave us some very important information," said Page, showing the diary page. Needless to say, they were shocked.

"Now everything makes sense," said Flash.

"I told you we should have called the police on that woman before all this started," said Lullaby.

"That'll do, dear," said Page. "Icy Heart really tricked us all; she's clever and manipulative, she is, and she went and stabbed Noble Shield in the back... or in his case, the chest."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sunset yelped with fear and quickly cowered behind Flash and Vincent. An all-too familiar voice that soon followed confirmed her fears.

"SUNSET SHIMMER!"

"It's her!" cried Sunset.

"Page, hide the children and call the police!" said Lullaby. "I'll deal with Icy Heart."

"Come on, kids; follow me upstairs!"

The children followed Page as Lullaby went to the door. When Lullaby opened it, there stood Icy Heart, the unmistakable scowl on her face. Lullaby stared back with a firm expression.

"Where is she?" snarled Icy Heart.

"Where is who?"

"Don't play stupid with me! Where is the nosy little brat known as my daughter?!"

"Somewhere where you won't hit her," Lullaby said firmly.

"You liar! You know where she is, don't you?!"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"I demand you tell me!" demanded Icy Heart.

"You leave Sunset alone, you big bully!" snapped Lullaby.

"She's my daughter!"

"She was _Noble Shield's_ daughter!" shouted Lullaby. "You never gave her any attention until he died, so she was his full responsibility! Up until now, Icy Heart, I simply thought you were a woman who kept to herself, but after hearing about what you did to your husband and have been doing to your daughter, I now realize the truth. You are nothing but a cold, heartless **monster**!"

Icy Heart growled angrily.

"Fine, _I_ did it!" she snapped. " _I_ killed Noble Shield! But I didn't _want_ to! I tried to talk him out of the divorce, but that stubborn man wouldn't listen to me. So I did what I had to do to make sure I would never lose him to another woman!"

"I can't believe you killed him out of jealousy!" said Lullaby, appalled and disgusted by Icy Heart's reasoning. "If you couldn't have him, then nobody could! You could've simply shared him with Sunset, but instead, you chose to isolate yourself and take it out on poor Sunset! You could've chosen to take a page from my book by sharing love amongst your family! If Sunset were _my_ daughter, _I_ would give her all the love she could ever ask for; spoil her rotten if I must!"

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens echoed. Icy Heart heard them, and scowled even more as they came closer.

"You... _YOU DIRTY RAT_!" she yelled. "You got your stupid husband to tell them on me, didn't you?! Leave him with your little brats so I can't get to my daughter, huh?! One of these days, Sentry! **I'LL HURT YOUR FAMILY FOR THIS**!"

"You will _never_ hurt anybody ever again!" snarled Lullaby. "And if you ever try to hurt my family, I will make you sorry!"

Several police cars pulled in.

"Icy Heart!" shouted a police officer through a megaphone. "You are under arrest for child abuse, obstruction of justice, and the murder of Noble Shield!"

"You'll never take me alive!" snapped Icy Heart as she bolted for it. Suddenly, one rough looking officer with dark brown hair and green eyes gave chase.

"Nobody escapes from Whiplash!" he yelled.

The officer, Whiplash, jumped onto Icy Heart, pinning her to the ground. He was much stronger than her, so escape for Icy was impossible.

"So, you like beating up your own child?" he snarled in anger. "Then let's see how you like getting beaten up yourself, you sick freak!"

Whiplash grabbed Icy Heart by the hair of the head and gave her a hard punch to the stomach. Icy groaned and thought she would throw up, but then Whiplash began to hit other parts of her body as well. After a minute, he then took out his gun and pointed it to Icy Heart's forehead. She was now too weak to even think about fighting the brutish officer.

"Say your prayers," he said darkly. But just as he was about to pull the trigger and kill the abusive woman...

"Whiplash, stop!"

Whiplash looked back to his fellow officers.

"This woman deserves to die for everything she has done!" he insisted.

"Our duty is to protect and serve," argued another officer, "not kill people, even if their behaviors were atrocious."

Scowling, Whiplash lowered his gun. Icy Heart was promptly handcuffed and taken to a police car; she didn't even dare run away in case she got beaten again. Lullaby had seen the entire event from the front door, and had found the scene most uncomfortable to watch.

 _A good thing the kids didn't see that,_ she thought to herself.

"Ma'am," said an officer, walking up to her, "may we see the evidence that confirms her crimes?"

"Of course," said Lullaby, handing them the diary. "this page has a confession of the deed."

"Hmm," said the officer grimly. "This'll have to be presented in court."

Soon enough, the police had left the scene with Icy Heart arrested. Lullaby then told the children it was now safe to head downstairs again.

"Thank goodness that bully's gone," said Vincent.

"Thank you for saving me," said Sunset, giving Lullaby a hug.

"It's quite alright, dear," said Lullaby. "Don't worry. She'll never hurt you again."

"I hope we never see her again," said Flash.

"Me too," said Vincent. "I bet they'll give her the electric chair for what she did."

"Now, Vincent, you shouldn't think in black and white when it comes to criminals," said Lullaby. "Many of them probably have a reason to why they did what they did, especially when it comes to family."

Sunset just looked out the window as the sun began to set. This looked like the beginning of a new life for her. However, something was on her mind...

"Where will I go now?" she asked. "I love it here in Rainbow Falls, and I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

"Maybe someone can adopt you," suggested Flash.

"Not quite, Flash," said Lullaby. "She'll have to be under foster care. We'll watch over her until we can find someone who's willing to take her in."

"Yay!" said Vincent, hugging Sunset. She blushed at that.

"Wanna watch TV with us?" asked Fictionary. "We were about to watch Thomas before you and daddy came in."

"Sure," said Sunset.

Once sat down, Vincent held out the remote and resumed the episode.

" _...'Where's Percy?' mumbled Henry, 'He's supposed to fetch our coaches!'_ " said narrator George Carlin. " _'We get no rest!' complained James. He edged angrily onto the turntable and spoke rudely to Henry..._ "

"What's the name of the episode?" asked Sunset.

"It's called _Henry and the Elephant_ ," explained Vincent.

The quartet watched the rest of the episode, and whilst watching, there were humorous moments like the workmen running out of the tunnel and the elephant spraying water all over poor Henry. However, based on today's experiences, the last scene must've struck a particular vibe for Sunset...

" _...'First the rain, then an elephant! Whatever will you be afraid of next?' 'Never mind, Henry,' murmured Thomas, 'I think you were brave today, and really reliable too.'_ "

"I'd say the same for you, Sunset," said Vincent.

"Me?" asked Sunset.

"Yes. You were very brave to search your mother's diary and find the truth to your father's death."

"Thanks," said Sunset, and she hugged him whilst the next episode began.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **The lyric "like the moon, and the stars, and the sun" is a foreshadowing to two of the characters Sunset will later encounter in this volume - Starlight and Trixie.**

 **I thought it'd be cute to have all three siblings be fans of _Thomas and Friends_ ; Vincent's favorite character is Thomas (later a tie between Edward and Emily as he gets older), Flash's is Gordon, and Fictionary's is Percy.**


	21. F&T7 - Attention

Here's the finale to Sunset's little story arc, and we get to meet with Celestia again and see her connecting with Sunset. This is the ten-percent mark of the series, and the story is far from finished.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 7 - Attention (Starr, 1981)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Life was so far beginning to get better for Sunset Shimmer now that her abusive mother had been arrested. As the household didn't have a guest room, there was the possibility of her sleeping on the couch, but then Vincent offered to share his room with her, which she accepted; he let her sleep on the bed whilst he slept on the floor. ("Apparently, it's good for your back," said Lullaby.)

Sunset's first night at the Sentry household wasn't without problems. Around 11 at night, she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Vincent heard her, and so he stood up and approached the bed.

"Sunset? Sunset!"

"AAAHH!"

Sunset woke up with a shriek, and then quickly covered her mouth. She noticed Vincent standing there and sighed with relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I had a nightmare," she said sadly.

"Don't worry," said Vincent. "It's only a dream. They can't hurt you."

"Vincent?" asked Sunset, just as the boy was about to lie down again.

"Yes?"

"Will you... sleep with me?"

Vincent's cheeks blushed bright red. "Wh-what?"

"I just want a friend close to me so I don't get another nightmare," said Sunset, feeling rather sheepish.

"Okay," said Vincent. Sunset lifted the covers so Vincent could join her in bed and he then pulled them over himself, Jiji the cat nuzzled in between them.

"Goodnight, Sunset," said Vincent.

"Goodnight, Vincent," said Sunset.

Both kids then closed their eyes and went back to sleep. This time, Sunset had a more peaceful sleep and she cuddled up to Vincent, resting her head on his chest. As she slept listening to his heartbeat, Sunset had a dream...

* * *

 _She found herself in a meadow as the sun was setting. It was a very peaceful scene and she had nothing to worry about. But then, suddenly, she heard a voice._

 _"Sunset..."_

 _"Who's there?" asked Sunset._

 _"It's me, my little sunshine; your father."_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _There stood Noble Shield, alive and well, it seemed. Sunset almost thought she would cry, so she ran up to her father to hug him._

 _"You're alive!" she cried. "How is this possible?"_

 _"I am alive in your dreams," said her father._

 _"Aww..." Sunset pouted with disappointment and looked as though she was about to cry._

 _"Oh, please don't cry, little one," said Noble Shield, wiping his daughter's eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, dad," said Sunset. "You've been gone for six months, and I longed to hear your voice again, even if it was for one last time..."_

 _"I know, dear," said Noble Shield sympathetically, giving her a hug. They were silent for a moment before Sunset spoke up again._

 _"Dad? There's something I want to tell you about what's been going on, since you died."_

 _"What's that, dear?"_

 _Sunset told her father about how Vincent had helped her out._

 _"He's such a wonderful boy, daddy," she said. "Kind, gentle, willing to be there for you if need be."_

 _Noble chuckled. "Sounds like you're in love, dear."_

 _Sunset blushed. "Wh-what? H-how could I be in love with him? I'm only eleven going on twelve!"_

 _Noble just laughed. "Never mind that, dear. There's plenty of time yet before you two start a serious relationship," he said._

 _"I just hope I don't do anything to drive Vincent away," said Sunset._

 _"Try not to worry, dear," assured Noble, placing a hand on her shoulder. "One day, when you least expect it, things will work between you two."_

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"Of course," said Noble Shield. "I know so."_

 _Suddenly, a bright light filled the area. "Wh-what's happening?" asked Sunset._

 _"You are waking up," said Noble Shield. "But remember this; I'll always be in your heart, my little sunshine..."_

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Sunset woke up; it was morning, and she was still cuddling with Vincent who was still asleep.

"It was just a dream," she said to herself.

"Mom! Mom! Do you see that?" little Fictionary called from the doorway.

"What are we seeing?" asked Flash, turning on the lights. Vincent and Sunset groaned as the light got into their eyes.

"Turn off that light!" cried Vincent, covering his eyes.

" _Vincent's got a girlfriend! Vincent's got a girlfriend!_ " Fictionary sang cheekily. Both Vincent and Sunset blushed with embarrassment.

"I only slept with her just so she wouldn't have nightmares," protested Vincent. "I didn't want her to sleep alone."

"And we're just friends," added Sunset.

"Vincent!" scolded Lullaby. "You're too young to be sleeping with a girl!"

"Sunset was scared," explained Vincent. "She asked me to sleep there and comfort her."

"While I'm glad you were helping Sunset feel better," said Lullaby, "I'm still not pleased that you did what you did. You could've told me or your father."

"I'm sorry, mom," said Vincent. "But we didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping."

"I wouldn't even have minded if you came into my room; remember that if you're having a bad dream, you can always tell us."

"We'll remember, Mrs. Sentry," promised Sunset.

"Good," said Lullaby. "Now, come on down, kids; breakfast is almost ready."

"We're coming," said Vincent, getting up.

"Right behind you," said Sunset.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Sunset lived with the Sentry family. In that time, she felt like another child to the family, and they all cared for her best as they could, Vincent especially. When Lullaby or Page drove them to school, the car was rather crowded; Flash sat in front with the parent driving whilst Vincent was squeezed in the rear seat between Sunset and Fictionary - not that he minded.

During that time, Icy Heart remained in her prison cell and didn't dare make an attempt to escape, not unless she wanted another visit from Whiplash. This was her temporary home until the court could arrange a trial for her and determine her sentence.

With Icy Heart incarcerated, Sunset would need to be put under a foster home to take care of her, and whilst she was living with the Sentries, her stuff from her old home was being packed away in boxes until another family could take her in full time. Come one early May afternoon would Sunset find her new family...

* * *

 **MAY 3, 2008**

Lullaby Strings was having tea with Celestia. By this point, Celestia was now a single mother at thirty-seven, and her hair changed color from being just light grayish mulberry to having streaks of light arctic blue, light aquamarine, light sapphire blue, and a darker shade of mulberry.

"Thanks again for inviting me, Lullaby," she said.

"It's my pleasure, Celestia," said Lullaby. "How's your family doing - parents, Luna, and your respective daughters?"

"They're all doing quite fine," said Celestia. "I don't know if I told you this, but I've recently been promoted to becoming principal of Canterlot High."

"Oh, that is good news!" remarked Lullaby.

"You wouldn't believe the actions of the former principal, Abacus Cinch," continued Celestia. "Back then, I was merely an English teacher, and whilst my students viewed me as a mother figure, they were terrified of Abacus' presence; she even used medieval ways to punish students when they misbehaved!"

"That witch!" snapped Lullaby. "Why that school even chose to hire her, I don't know."

"Well, she resigned earlier this week," said Celestia. "I heard that she chose to turn her attention to politics or something like that."

"I hope she doesn't become president," shuddered Lullaby.

"Ha! The idea!" chuckled Celestia. "Can you imagine - President Abacus Cinch? She'll have cleared the country by the time she ended her first four-year term! Makes Hilary Clinton look sane by comparison!"

The two ladies both laughed. As they were talking, Vincent was walking past to the kitchen for a snack. He stopped when he took a quick glance at Celestia; she was a family friend to both the Sentries and Shimmers. He also noticed that Celestia loved children. Quickly, he ran back upstairs; he'd suddenly had a great idea.

"Sunset?! Sunset!"

She was in Fictionary's room, and they were playing with dolls together. Both girls looked up in surprise noticing Vincent burst in with excitement.

"Vincent?" asked Fictionary. "What're you doing here?"

"Sorry, little sis, but I want to bring Sunset down for something."

"What for?" asked Sunset.

"Wait and see," smiled Vincent. He took Sunset by the hand and almost dragged her downstairs.

"Whoa!" said Sunset.

"Mom! Mom!" exclaimed Vincent, running into the living room with Sunset in tow.

"Yes, dear?" asked Lullaby.

"I think I know who can take Sunset in," explained Vincent.

"Who?"

"Miss Celestia!"

Celestia was surprised and a bit confused, so Lullaby explained everything. Celestia couldn't believe a word of it.

"It is absolutely shameful," she said at last, "to treat children like rubbish when they've done nothing wrong. I'm so sorry you had to suffer from Icy Heart's abuse for eleven years, Sunset."

"It wasn't your fault," said Sunset.

"Can you please take her in, Miss Celestia?" begged Vincent. "She deserves to have a loving mom."

"I think I'll discuss it with your mother," said Celestia.

"She's right," said Lullaby. "Run along, you two. I'm very sorry about that, Celestia."

"Oh, it's quite alright, Lullaby," said Celestia. "However, I must ask; why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you when you had your own child to take care of," explained Lullaby. "I was worried that it would be imposing."

"Oh, nonsense!" laughed Celestia. "Whenever Luna or I are busy, the other takes care of both our daughter and niece. If we can handle two children, a third shouldn't be a hindrance, especially when their grandparents help take care of them."

"Then you won't mind?"

"Not a bit, Lullaby," said Celestia. "Whilst we're making arrangements, I'd also like to use that time to get to know Sunset better."

"Splendid," said Lullaby. "I'll let the children know."

So Lullaby called the children back down.

"What is it, mom?" asked Vincent.

"Miss Celestia has agreed to adopt Sunset."

Sunset looked at the other woman with eyes wide with wonder. "You really mean it?" she whispered.

Celestia smiled. "Of course."

Sunset just stood there, and then, as tears came to her eyes, she smiled and ran up to Celestia, hugging her tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she sobbed. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

As Sunset cried into Celestia's shirt, the latter gently patted the former's back. For Sunset, this was the first time she felt genuine motherly love.

"It's so heartwarming," said Fictionary. Vincent didn't say anything; the small tear in his eye did all the talking.

* * *

 **JUNE 30, 2008**

Over the next several weeks, whilst Celestia worked out the paperwork (and having told her family beforehand), she and Sunset began bonding; Celestia understood what Sunset liked and didn't like, what her favorite foods were, and what Noble Shield normally did when she was younger. It felt like Celestia and Sunset had actually been mother and daughter from the start.

During that time, Vincent, Fluttershy and Song Cue had all completed fifth grade and could now finally move on up to middle school; Vincent to Canterlot Middle and Fluttershy and Song Cue to Rainbow Falls Middle.

There was also the trial of Icy Heart; she was found guilty on multiple counts of child abuse, several counts of obstruction of justice, and one count for murder. For her crimes, she was sentenced to fifty years of prison without parole. By the time she would be released, Icy Heart would be eighty-nine years of age.

By the end of June, after Sunset turned twelve years of age, she was now officially a member of the Faust-McCracken family under Celestia's care.

"Thank you all for taking care of me," said Sunset to the Sentry family.

"It was all we could do, dear," said Lullaby. "Now promise me you'll listen to everything your new mother tells you?"

"I promise," said Sunset, and she gave Lullaby a hug. She did the same thing for Page Turner, Fictionary, and Flash. Lastly, she went to Vincent.

"Thank you for everything," said Sunset, giving Vincent the biggest hug she could. "You've saved me from going to an orphanage and you stood by my side when I was sad."

"That's what friends are for," smiled Vincent, returning the hug.

Suddenly, before Vincent could react, Sunset gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face went bright red.

"Aww, that's so cute!" said Fictionary. "I think Vincent's found love!"

Vincent didn't reply to that; he just looked at Sunset and smiled sheepishly. Sunset giggled upon seeing his expression, and went to join Celestia in her car.

"Ready to go?" asked Celestia.

"Yep, I'm ready to go to my new home, mom," smiled Sunset.

And with that, Celestia drove them to their new home. Sunset looked out the window and waved to the family one last time, and they waved back, Vincent especially. He was still smiling and blushing as he waved, and touched his cheek where Sunset had kissed him, and then felt a warm sensation in his heart.

 _Am I falling in love with her?_

* * *

 **AUGUST 1, 2038**

"...it was also around that time that I realized I was in love with your mother, and vice-verse."

Dawn Spark looked at her mother with sympathy; she never realized how hellish Sunset's life was with Icy Heart's presence.

"Mom, I'm sorry for everything grandma Icy put you through," she said.

"Us too," said Twilight V. "That was a beautiful story, aunt Sunset."

"I loved how grandma Lullaby took down mean old auntie Icy," giggled Violet.

"I liked that part too," smiled Sunset. "When I was first welcomed into Celestia's family, you should've seen great-grandpa Artemus' reaction - 'Not another girl in the family! I don't want to be the last man standing!'"

The children laughed, and the adults joined in as well. The laughter soon died down, and Sunset sighed.

"Artemus was a great man, God rest his soul," she said. "He always wanted a son, but it seemed luck was never on his side. Of course, three years after Solar Crystal had her daughter, she gave birth to her son, and you can imagine Artemus' ecstasy when he found out ten years ago - he was the first male born to the Faust family in three generations. Sadly, it was too little, too late as Artemus died of old age at eighty-five, three years after his first great-grandson was born."

"It's a real shame," said Dawn quietly.

Then Dusk looked in the book and noticed a picture of Twilight and Vincent with another boy, all three in the picture were around eleven or twelve.

"Hey, mom," he said. "That's you, uncle Vincent, and Comet Tail, isn't it?"

Twilight looked at the picture.

"Oh, yes, it is, Dusk," she replied. "This was taken when we were in middle school."

"Can we hear about it, mommy?" asked Violet. "Please?"

Then Vincent looked up at the clock. It was ten minutes to eleven in the evening.

"It's getting late," said Vincent. "Perhaps we'll tell you in the morning."

"Aww," the girls moaned with disappointment.

"Comet Tail and Song Cue are coming by tomorrow as well," said Sunset.

"Oh yeah," remarked Vincent. "How could I forget? Silly old fool I am sometimes. But don't worry, girls," he continued. "When Comet and Song Cue come over tomorrow for the afternoon, we'll tell you everything."

"Okay, dad," said Dawn, hugging her dad and then kissed him. Vincent kissed his daughter in return.

"Goodnight, Dawn," said Sunset, kissing her daughter as well.

* * *

After everyone had said goodnight to one another, Vincent and Sunset went upstairs to their room. Vincent noticed that his wife looked a little uneasy.

"Is something wrong, dear?" he asked.

"It's just bad memories," sighed Sunset. "What will our daughter think when she hears of how I treated you back in high school?"

"Sunset..." Vincent put his hands on his wife's shoulders and massaged them gently. "That was in the past. Besides, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but... how will she view me as a mother? I've done what I could to raise her in a way Icy Heart never could."

"Sunset, please..." Vincent kissed his wife on the lips before speaking again. "You're a strong woman, Sunset. You've changed my life and I've changed yours. Life has turned out for the best for us both."

This made Sunset feel a little bit better.

"Thank you, Vincent," she said, hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You know how to make me forget my worries."

And with that, they broke from their embrace, changed into their pajamas, kissed one another goodnight and went happily to sleep.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Solar Crystal is the daughter of Celestia and (Mirror-World) Sombra. Whilst she is technically the first born child to them, she's younger than Sunset (Solar was born February 1998), and as a result, Solar is rather jealous of her foster sibling and often tries to outshine Sunset.**

 **Artemus being the "last man standing" of the Faust family is a partial reference to an American sitcom by parents watch, _Last Man Standing_ featuring Tim Allen; he plays a husband who has a wife and three daughters, his oldest being mother to his grandson.**


	22. F&T8 - Somebody Who Cares

And now we begin the second side to _Fortunes and Tragedies_ by (properly) introducing two more of the series' leading characters - one's a Princess we're all familiar with, and the other is a background character. Both are huge players in the series.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 8 - Somebody Who Cares (McCartney, 1982)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Early the next morning, on August 2, at around 5:30 in the morning, Dawn was the first in the house to wake up. She had always been an early riser since she was a baby, and so her parents never had to wake her up just to get her ready for school. On this morning, she ran to her parents' room, and then quietly opened the door. Neither Sunset nor Vincent stirred as she tip-toed to the bed, and so without any warning...

"DOGPILE!"

...Dawn had landed on her father, waking him and Sunset up with a start.

"AH!" cried Vincent as he was awoken.

"Morning, dad," smiled Dawn.

"Ugh. Dawn, you're not a little child anymore," sighed Vincent. "You've gotten big over the years."

"Good morning, Dawn," said Sunset before letting out a big yawn. "Up early as usual, I see."

"The early bird gets the worm," said Dawn. "Aren't you and dad gonna tell us about the middle school years?"

"Of course we will," said Vincent. "We did promise you, after all. Now... can you please get off of me?"

Dawn got off of the bed. Now Vincent could stand up again; he put on his slippers and picked up his walking stick.

"Shall we have our morning shower, my lovely wife?" he asked.

"Indeed," giggled Sunset. Dawn rolled her eyes, but neither parent noticed that.

* * *

By 8:00 in the morning, the rest of the Sentry family was up as well. Among them were Fictionary's husband Butterscotch, the twins Scootaloo and First Base, and their respective spouses Rumble and Silver Spoon. All three couples, much like Twilight and Flash and Vincent and Sunset, had at least one or two children. An elderly Page Turner was also there as well as a woman named Cindy, the mother of the twins.

The family was all gathered in the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sentry family," Vincent addressed.

"Morning," said the rest of the family. Vincent stood in between Flash and Sunset; together, the three of them were the unofficial leaders of the family.

"Everyone sleep well?" asked Sunset. Most replied yes.

"Excellent," said Flash.

"Now will you tell us about how middle school was?" asked Dawn.

"We'll get to it, Dawn," said Vincent, "but right now, we're going to be discussing our plans for this month." Dawn groaned with disappointment.

"First item on our list," said Sunset, "last Thursday's jewelry show at Canterlot, I believe, was a great success, and we'd all like to thank Silver Spoon and her husband First Base for that wonderful display. Well done, Silver."

Applause filled the room for Silver Spoon as she blushed modestly.

"Thank you," she said whilst First Base kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, next item on the list," said Flash, "if you're all aware, next Monday marks the anniversary of the Rainbow Falls Riot from twenty-three years earlier. My wife Twilight, a survivor of the event, shall be hosting a lecture at the Rainbow Falls Town Hall in memory of the victims. Twilight dear, do you have your lecture all planned out?"

"I certainly do, Flash," said Twilight. "I've been practicing it all week."

"That's lovely, dear," said Flash, smiling with pride at his wife.

"It's a wonder you guys got any sleep," muttered Violet.

"I heard that, young lady!" scolded Twilight.

"Sorry, mom."

"Right. Anyway," said Vincent, "onto our third item; as I'm sure you're aware, thirteen days from now marks the twentieth anniversary of when Sunset Shimmer and I got married."

This was met with great applause and cheers.

Vincent chuckled. "Yes, yes, thank you very much," he said, raising a hand for silence before continuing, putting his arm around his wife. "Being married to such a wonderful woman as Sunset has been the best years of my life. Had we not met as children, the Sentry family probably wouldn't be what it is today."

"Nor would anybody we've impacted, Vinnie," giggled Sunset, grabbing her husband by the necktie and kissing him on the lips.

"Ew!" giggled Dawn.

"Ahem. Sunset," said Flash, tapping his sister-in-law on the shoulder. "Sunset!"

This caught Sunset's attention. Embarrassed, she and Vincent broke away from their kiss and he straightened his tie once more.

"R-right," said Sunset, "let's move on. School will be resuming in a few weeks, so children, you'll have to prepare for it; textbooks, notebooks, pencils, paper, the like. It'll also be Dawn and Dusk's final year at Canterlot High."

"Alright!" said Dusk, and he walked around the table just to give Dawn a high five.

"Don't celebrate just yet," said Sunset.

"What do you mean?" asked Dusk.

"There's still more to talk about," said Sunset, "and yes, Dawn, we'll get to story time once Comet and Song Cue come over."

"Yay!" cheered Dawn. She put both shoulders on the table and rested her head on her hands, looking up at her mother and smiling. "So what's next then?"

"This afternoon, we're expecting a few visitors," said Vincent. "Comet Tail, his wife Song Cue, and their two children Venus Alto and Mars Treble are all coming over for luncheon. You all know the drill when it comes to visitors."

Dusk looked away and blushed a little.

"I think Dusk is happy to hear about his girlfriend coming over," giggled Dawn. His two little sisters also giggled at their brother's embarrassment.

"It's not funny!" snapped Dusk.

"It is when you faint around her presence," smirked Twilight V.

"I do not!" protested Dusk.

"Plus, she's older than you," added Violet.

"So?" argued Dusk. "As long as she's nice, I don't care even if I was a young child!"

"Children!" scolded Flash, slamming his hand on the table. "That will do."

"Sorry, dad," said Dusk meekly.

"That's better," said Flash.

"Well then, that is all for right now," said Vincent. With that, the family finished their breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Vincent, walking over to the door. "That must be them."

He opened the door, and to his delight, there were the people he was expecting.

"How wonderful to see you," he said happily.

There stood Song Cue, now a worker for childcare at the age of forty-one going on forty-two, with a hairstyle akin to Pattie Boyd. Her husband Comet Tail, the Canterlot High astronomy teacher, stood beside her, also at forty-one with shoulder-length grayish blue hair and eyes, as well as a beard and mustache. With them were their daughter Venus Alto, age nineteen going on twenty, and son Mars Treble, age seventeen.

"Glad we could make it," said Song Cue. She and Vincent hugged, whilst he shook Comet's hand.

"Good to see you again, mate," said Comet.

"Same here," said Vincent. "How was Australia?"

"It was a wonderful trip," said Song Cue. "We got to see the sights like the Sydney Opera House and the Great Barrier Reef..."

"I got a picture of a shark," said Mars.

"Good thing you weren't fish food then," teased Venus.

"Well, that's bloody easy for you to say!" retorted Mars. "I didn't want to take a dip in the ocean!"

"Oh, behave yourselves," said Comet Tail.

Vincent just laughed and tousled Venus' hair. "How's my favorite goddaughter?"

"I'm fine," said Venus.

At that moment, Sunset and Twilight came down. Both women noticed the couple and their two children at the front door with Vincent.

"Song Cue! Comet Tail!" they said happily. They ran up to the couple and gave them both hugs.

"So good to see you again," said Twilight, letting go of Comet Tail and turning to hug Song Cue.

"It's wonderful to see you again too," smiled Song Cue.

"Same here," said Sunset as she and Comet hugged.

"What's been happening while we were away?" asked Comet.

"Not too much," said Sunset. "Although as of yesterday, my daughter has suddenly become interested in learning all about her family's history."

"Interesting," said Song Cue.

"Specifically, she now wants to know about the middle school years," added Vincent.

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Comet Tail.

"I heard she had a chat with three certain Dazzlings," said Vincent.

"Is that so?"

"Well Comet, Dawn wanted to know if Sunset and I had troubles before we married, so we had to start from the beginning."

Speaking of whom, Dawn had come downstairs dragging Dusk with her, Twilight V and Violet.

"Come on, Dusky," teased Dawn. "Your girlfriend's here."

"She's not my girlfriend," protested Dusk.

"You sure?" asked Violet. "We heard you talking in your sleep last night about her."

"I do not talk in my sleep!"

"Hi, there, Dawn," said Venus, noticing the young redhead.

"Hi, Venus," said Dawn. "I bet someone else is happy to see you," she added, with a knowing look at her cousin.

Dusk looked away, blushing.

"Hey there, Dusk," said Venus giving him a hug. "So good to see you."

Dusk blushed redder as he felt the older girl's hug. His sisters would've laughed if not for their mother staring at them.

* * *

Soon, everyone had sat down in the living room for lunch. Cucumber sandwiches and cake were being served along with tea.

"Oh, please tell us about the middle school years," begged Dawn for the umpteenth time.

"Alright, alright," chuckled Vincent. "You never seem to let up, do you?"

"Nope," said Dawn innocently.

Vincent rolled his eyes, but he began to tell the story as to how he, Comet Tail, and Twilight Sparkle all first met...

* * *

 **AUGUST 25, 2008**

Lullaby Strings had dropped off Fictionary at Rainbow Falls Elementary, and now, she had driven her two sons to Canterlot Middle.

"Are you excited, little brother?" asked Flash.

"I'm a little nervous," said Vincent. "What if I get pushed around again?"

"Just ignore them, and you'll be fine," said Flash. "Nothing bad could happen then."

"Is that really good advice?" asked Vincent.

"How about this?" asked Flash. "You'll get to see Sunset more."

"Now _that_ sounds appealing," said Vincent, "but will she and I have at least one class together?"

"Who knows?" asked Flash.

Soon enough, the car arrived at the school. "Here we are," said Lullaby. "Now remember, boys; stay out of trouble. You're a step closer to becoming adults, after all."

"We'll be good, mom," said Flash.

The two brothers then kissed their mother goodbye and then she drove off.

"My first class is writing in Room 112," said Vincent as they walked deeper into the school. "What about you, Flash?"

"I'll be taking chemistry in Room 113, so right next door to you," said Flash.

"Surprised they didn't put the A in front," remarked Vincent.

Their conversation was interrupted when suddenly, another boy ran up from behind and bumped into them. He was about Vincent's age, and he had grayish blue hair and eyes to match. Unlike Vincent, he didn't have glasses - at the time, Vincent had government-styled glasses and didn't like them very much, but he had to wear them because his vision wasn't 20/20.

Anyway, the other boy knocked himself and the two brothers to the ground, before quickly picking himself up.

"Sorry, guys!" he cried with a youthful English accent. "Got myself in a bit of a pickle right now!"

"What on earth-" Vincent began, but Flash quickly pulled him away as three other boys, presumably around seventh or eighth grade, pursued after the frightened sixth grader.

Rover, presumably the leader, had dark grayish cobalt blue hair and deep green eyes. Fido, seemingly the brawn of the trio based on his structure, had moderate vermilion hair and his brown eyes were so dark you'd confuse them for black. Spot, the shortest of the trio, had very dark gray hair and dark grayish persian blue eyes.

"Who are these guys?" asked Vincent.

"They call themselves the Diamond Dogs," explained Flash, "most likely named for a David Bowie album."

"How do you know about them?" asked Vincent.

"I bumped into them before," said Flash. "A girl the same grade as me, Rarity, could tell you all about them."

"Yeah, well, there's no time for that!" cried Vincent. "I've got to help that poor kid!" And he shot off like a jackrabbit.

* * *

Vincent soon caught up with the Diamond Dogs; they had the other boy cornered, shaking with fear.

"Right, shrimp," said Rover. "Give us your money!"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, g-guys," the other boy stuttered nervously, "b-but I left my w-wallet at home!"

"Do you think we're that stupid?" snapped Fido. "We know you got it!"

"Hey!" snapped Vincent. "Leave him alone, you big bullies!"

The Diamond Dogs and the other boy turned to face Vincent, staring at the brutish trio with a firm glare. The mean kids just laughed in Vincent's general direction.

"Look at him, guys!" laughed Spot. "That nerd's a real beanpole!"

"No, no. Four-eyes would be a better insult," snickered Rover.

"How about a four-eyed beanpole?" jeered Fido, and the Diamond Dogs laughed even harder.

Vincent just growled. "Pick on somebody your own size!" he snapped.

Spot stopped laughing as he assumed Vincent was making fun of him. "Hey!" he snapped.

"That's a good one," snickered Fido.

"Aw, shut up!" snapped Spot.

Because the Diamond Dogs were focused on Vincent, the other boy saw this as a chance to quietly sneak away, and then he shouted out loud...

"Run!"

"Quick! Follow me!" exclaimed Vincent, and he and the other boy ran as fast as they could, but they didn't get far before they ran into Flash.

"Whoa!" the boys all cried out.

"Vincent, are you okay?" cried Flash.

"Yeah! Never better!" he replied. "We're just about in the clear."

Just then, the school bell rang.

"Oh no!" cried Flash. "Come on, Vincent! We might be running late!"

"Wait!" said the other boy. "Do you know where Room 112 is?"

"I'm on my way there," said Vincent. "By the way, the name's Vincent, and that's my older brother Flash."

"Hi, there."

"I'm Comet Tail," said the other boy, shaking hands with the two brothers. "Thanks for helping me out, Vincent; it's nice to meet you and Flash."

"Think nothing of it," said Vincent. On that note, the three boys quickly ran off to find their classrooms.

* * *

Soon enough, they came across the rooms they were looking for. Flash said goodbye to his brother and new friend and went into 113 whilst Vincent and Comet went into 112. Both were breathing heavily with relief as they entered. The teacher, Miss Cheerilee, noticed them. She was a woman in her thirties with grayish harlequin eyes and pale, light grayish rose hair with light ceriseish gray streaks.

"Where have you two been?" she asked firmly. "You've nearly missed roll call!"

"We're sorry, Miss Cheerilee," panted Comet. "We had a bit of a run-in with the Diamond Dogs."

Once they explained everything, Miss Cheerilee couldn't be mad for long.

"Thank you for telling me everything," she said. "I'll have a word with Principal Pierce about this. In the meantime, why don't you take your seats?"

Vincent and Comet looked over to see two empty spaces next to a girl about the same age as them. She had moderate violet eyes underneath her glasses and moderate sapphire blue hair with violet and rose streaks. They both sat down on either side of her.

"Morning," Vincent addressed the girl.

"Hello," said the girl. After that brief glance, the girl then did a quick double take. "You don't happen to be Vincent van Colt, do you?"

"Yes, I am. Why? You heard of me?"

"Sunset Shimmer told me about you," explained the girl. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Twilight Sparkle," she turned to Comet and said, "and you are?"

"I'm Comet Tail."

"Nice to meet you," said Twilight.

* * *

Soon, it was lunchtime. Flash joined Vincent and Comet Tail at their table. The three noticed two familiar girls sitting as well.

"Hi there, Sunset!" Vincent called out to the redhead.

"Hi Vincent!" Sunset waved back.

"You know her?" asked Comet Tail.

"Old friend from elementary school," said Vincent. "Sunset, this is Comet Tail."

"Nice to meet you," said Comet Tail.

"Same thing," replied Sunset.

"I heard Twilight mention she told you about Vincent."

"Who's this Twilight?" asked Flash.

"Oh, she's this girl Comet and I met in our first class," explained Vincent. "Twilight, that's my older brother Flash."

"Hello," said Twilight.

"Hi," said Flash.

Then there was trouble. As Flash was making his way to a seat, he accidentally tripped and his food went flying!

"Whoa!" he cried. Unfortunately, Twilight got the brunt of the flying food.

"Oh, man," groaned Vincent.

Poor Twilight now had spaghetti and jello streaming down her hair.

"I am so sorry!" gasped Flash in shock. "It was an accident! I'll go see if I can find some towels." He raced off before anyone could say anything. Some students had seen the incident and laughed at Twilight's plight.

"Who knew the egghead could be such a slob?" snickered one.

"A real jam she got herself into," another jeered.

Vincent was angered that they were mocking Twilight over an accident, and he wanted to call them out for it, but he didn't get to as Sunset did it for him.

"Shut your mouths, you little worms, **before I cram my lunch tray down your throats**!" she yelled.

The students stopped laughing and cowered in fear. Sunset covered her mouth in shock; did she really just say that? Had she let her anger get the better of her?

"Sunset?" asked Vincent meekly, afraid of what would happen next. Sunset raced off without another word.

"Sunset!" called Vincent, racing off after her. "Wait!" He found her against a wall, face buried in her knees with deep shame.

"Are you okay?" asked Vincent gently.

"NO!" shrieked Sunset, taking Vincent by surprise. "I threatened to harm two students just for laughing at Twilight after Flash's lunch fell on her!"

Vincent could tell Sunset was shaking and that she had tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, Sunset," he said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "I was about to yell at them as well. Anyone might have done so too."

Sunset then noticed that Comet, Twilight and Flash were walking up to them. Twilight had much of the mess cleaned off of her.

"Sunset?" asked Twilight. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" asked Sunset.

"For standing up for me, of course!" said Twilight, laughing slightly. "Oh, sure, you went a bit too far, but I'm grateful for you defending me against those jerks."

"You're welcome," said Sunset. To her surprise, Twilight went and gave Sunset a hug to her gratitude. Vincent joined in as well, his reason being for comfort. After a few seconds, Sunset put her arms around the two in a hug as well.

All too soon, the three friends broke from their hug.

"Are there any classes we'll be in together, Sunset?" asked Vincent. "For the last four classes I haven't seen you."

"Well, what are your next classes then?" asked Sunset.

"I've got art and language arts," said Vincent. "Language arts are next for me."

"Same goes for me," said Sunset. "It looks like we'll be sharing a class after all!"

"Hooray!" cheered Vincent.

"He really likes her, doesn't he?" asked Comet to Flash.

"It sure looks that way," said Flash. "My mom thinks it's something called puppy love."

"…how? They're not dogs."

"No, Comet!" laughed Twilight. "What Flash means is..." Then she whispered into Comet's ear, "Vincent's got a crush on Sunset and vice-verse."

"Oh," said Comet Tail, realizing what this meant. All too soon, the school bell rang, indicating the end of lunch time, and Vincent and Sunset walked together to their next class. Little had either they, Twilight, Flash, or Comet realized was that their quintet would be complete for years to come.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Comet and Song Cue's children, Venus Alto and Mars Treble, are both named for Wings' _Venus and Mars_ album.**

 **A lot of the opening sequence with the Sentry family reveals what to expect in future chapters; for example, the 2015 Rainbow Falls Riot, Comet and Song Cue's first child, the wedding of Vincent and Sunset, etc.**

 **Most of the adults of the Sentry family as of 2038 are employed in some way: Flash Sentry is a solo musician (his band split up some years before), Dr. Twilight Sparkle-Sentry IV is a professor at Crystal University, Vincent van Colt is a self-employed freelance artist, Sunset Shimmer van Colt is currently unemployed (maybe she's a housewife?), Scootaloo, Rumble, and First Base are all part of the Wondercolt sports team (Scoots is semi-retired), Silver Spoon is a jewelry maker and the owner of Silver's Jewelers (in partnership with Carousel Boutique), Fictionary is a book author and poet, and Butterscotch is currently unemployed.**

 **Cheerilee's room 112 refers to her first speaking role, _Call of the Cutie_ \- the twelfth episode of the first season.**

 **Vincent references A113, a recurring joke in the Pixar movies.**

 **Flash references the events of _A Dog and Pony Show_.**

 **The girls who mock Twilight are Starlight Glimmer and Trixie, neither referred to by name.**


	23. F&T9 - Hold On

Another track, another chapter. Rachel was hugely involved in the writing for this one, and you'll see more of her characters in it - specifically, the rest of Song Cue's branch of the Shy family.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 9 - Hold On (Lennon, 1970)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **AUGUST 2, 2038**

"I can't believe you'd actually say something like that after those meanies laughed at aunt Twilight," Dawn told her mother.

By now, Flash had joined the group and was now sitting next to Twilight, arm around her. Sunset rolled her eyes with dismay at the unpleasant memory, but she was quick to defend herself.

"I was much younger back then," she said. "I'd recently been through hell because of Icy Heart and I suppose seeing someone else getting bullied made me lose it completely."

"Well, maybe if I'd paid more attention to where I was walking," said Flash, "perhaps it wouldn't have happened, along with what Sunset had to endure in the future."

"Uncle Vincent," said Violet, "was daddy a dork back then?"

"Hey!" snapped Flash, but before he could continue, Vincent spoke up.

"Yes, he was," the younger brother smirked. "That, and he was rather clumsy and very awkward around girls as well."

"I was not!"

"Right. Then explain how you came home after the 2009 Fall Formal with cake all over your suit."

"Well, at least I had a better time than Rarity did with that Blueblood snob! Why he's even related to Celestia, I'll never know..."

Venus quickly interrupted the argument with a question for Song Cue.

"Hey, mom, there's something I don't get; why weren't you and dad at the same middle school?"

Song Cue sighed unhappily. Like Vincent, Comet could tell whenever his wife felt uncomfortable.

"Let's just say it was your uncle Rocky Ripple's fault," said Song Cue.

"Was he as bad to you as Icy Heart was to my mom?" asked Dawn.

"Not exactly," said Song Cue. "He was just very mean to everybody else. This gave our family a bad name and out of fear people would discriminate me and Orange Sherbet for his behavior, we had to go to a different school along with Fluttershy."

* * *

 **JULY 2008**

It was around summer. Song Cue and Orange Sherbet had just finished fifth grade; she and Fluttershy were looking forward to seeing her friends at Canterlot Middle School, and he was anxious to meet them as well. Orange had light green hair and lime eyes.

"I can't wait until school starts," said Orange Sherbet.

"Nor can I, brother," said Song Cue. "As we're getting older, maybe one of us will find love."

"L-love?" asked Orange, sounding a little uneasy.

"Why not?" asked Song Cue. "Lots of people find love at a young age."

"I dunno, sis," said Orange. "It's kind of... well, weird."

"What do you mean?" asked Song Cue.

"For one," said Orange Sherbet, "sometimes people in love talk all mushy to each other."

"Oh, that isn't true," said Song Cue. "You're just stereotyping."

"For another," Orange went on, "sometimes I hear of people being in love with someone who loves bullying them. Why would they allow themselves to be hurt?"

"You're exaggerating," said Song Cue. "From what I've seen, it's genuine love."

"That's what they all say," muttered Orange Sherbet.

"Song Cue? Orange Sherbet?" a female voice called out to them. "Can you two come to the living room?"

"Coming, mom," called Song Cue. "I wonder what's the matter?"

* * *

Song Cue and Orange were soon in the living room with their parents. The mother, Sweet Song, had turquoise hair and light purple eyes whilst the father, Flutter Butter, had bluish-purple hair and, compared to his wife, his eyes were a darker shade of purple.

"You wanted us?" asked Orange nervously. "What did we do wrong?"

"Nothing," said Flutter Butter.

"Then why did you call us down?" asked Song Cue.

"It's more of what your brother Rocky Ripple has done," sighed their father.

"What's that got to do with him?" asked Orange, not fully understanding.

"You know how troublesome he is?" asked Sweet Song.

"All too well," groaned Song Cue.

"I remember when he scolded you when you were singing last week," Orange Sherbet muttered, "and he stole all the snacks from the cupboard before our parents or you and I could get any."

"Don't remind me."

"Yes, well, the point is," said Flutter Butter, "and I know this will disappoint you both - and eventually Heartsong - but it's for your own good, you will not be attending Canterlot Middle next month." Song Cue and Orange Sherbet were in shock upon hearing that bombshell.

" _What_?!" they both cried.

"But... our friends," Song Cue was close to tears. "Rainbow, Vincent, Flash, Soarin, Sunset, Flutters..."

"We won't see them again..." Orange was trying to be strong for his sister, but he was equally as upset.

"Actually," said Sweet Song, "we've heard from Posey that Fluttershy will also be attending Rainbow Falls Middle, where you'll also be going."

"We know it's upsetting," said Flutter Butter, "but it's for your own good because we're afraid that you'll get a bad rap because of your older brother's attitude."

"I... I guess that makes sense, mum and dad." Song Cue took a deep breath and held her Cream plush toy close. "But how are we going to explain this to our friends?"

"I don't know, sis," said Orange Sherbet, "I really don't know..."

* * *

"You're _not_ attending the same middle school as us?!" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she heard.

"Sorry, Dash," sighed Song Cue. "Our parents made this choice, not us."

"Yeah, but it's still not fair!" protested Rainbow Dash. "You're nothing like that jerk!"

"I wish it were different, pal." Sherbet shook his head.

"I'm not going to the same school as you guys either..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Why?" asked Vincent. "You're from a different branch, surely?"

"Well..." The pink haired girl trailed off before speaking up again. "Mom and dad think the same thing as my aunt and uncle. I'll be going to the same school as my cousins."

"We get you're sensitive, Flutters," said Flash, "but just because Rocky Ripple behaved like a jerk, that doesn't mean you ought to be sent to a different school."

"Flash is right," said Sunset. "Rocky's just the black sheep amongst a family of kind people."

"But he doesn't look black," said Soarin, scratching his head in confusion.

"It's an expression!" Flash, Vincent and Sunset all exclaimed at once.

"Oh, right..."

"Regardless," Song Cue hugged her Cream plush again, "that is the idea."

"But we'll still see you outside of school, right?" asked Vincent.

"We'll try to keep in touch, gang," Orange promised.

"I hope we never run into that jerk again," muttered Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocky Ripple was being scolded by his parents. He was older than both Song Cue and Orange Sherbet by at least two or three years, and had pale green hair and dark orange eyes.

Rocky had since graduated from Canterlot Middle, and up to that point, his parents had considered transferring him to Canterlot High, but now it seemed unlikely.

"You can't send me away!" Rocky was yelling. "I'd done nothing to deserve it!"

"Yes, you did!" scolded Sweet Song. "You have been a big bully to the other students. Now we can't even send Song Cue and Orange Sherbet to Canterlot Middle School because we're worried the others will give them a difficult time because of you!"

"That's their problem," said Rocky with indifference. "If it's to teach them the dangers of the world, then I've done my part."

To say Sweet Song and Flutter Butter were angry would be an understatement; they were _livid_.

"That is quite enough out of you, young man!" snapped Flutter Butter.

Rocky quickly shut up and winced in fear.

"We are tired of you causing trouble and not caring about what it does to others!" added Sweet Song. "We are sending you to Canterlot Military Academy as punishment. Perhaps that should help you be a better person."

"Boot camp?!" cried Rocky. "You can't do that to me!"

"Wanna bet?"

Rocky grumbled in defeat. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Song Cue, Orange Sherbet and Heartsong went to Fluttershy's house while their older brother was packing. They were taking turns playing on the PlayStation 2 game, _Sonic Heroes_ , which Song Cue had brought up, currently playing the 'Grand Metropolis' level.

 _"Looks like Eggman has escaped into the city," Knuckles the Echidna told his two buddies, Tails and Sonic._

 _"Eggman's robots are taking control of everything!" Tails cried, the little fox was a bit worried, but his adoptive hedgehog brother had a determined look in his eye._

 _"Let's find Eggman and show him the real power of teamwork!" Sonic ushered his team on, and the triple threat took off._

"Which one is the 'jump' button again?" asked Fluttershy as the cutscene ended, and hit the wrong button, causing Sonic to kick an empty space. Luckily, Song Cue steered Sonic and his teammates away from the gap just in time.

"Remember cous," Song Cue said gently, "that is the attack button. This one," she pointed, "is the 'jump' button."

"Okay..."

Fluttershy was doing quite well in the level, and she had reached the first checkpoint. When she switched to Tails' flying ability ( _"Leave it to me"_ ), to perform Thundershoot...

"SURPRISE!"

Fluttershy dropped the remote and Team Sonic fell down a cliff.

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" Orange growled. Song Cue paused the game once the characters were reset.

"Thought I'd see how my pathetic little siblings and equally pathetic cousins are getting on," smirked Rocky. "Wait, where's that Zephyr shrimp?"

"He's sick in bed," Fluttershy explained.

"Of course he is..."

"Weren't you supposed to be packing?" Heartsong said curtly.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, little shrimp!"

"That's no way to treat your siblings or cousins!" Song Cue snapped. "We were having a great time before you showed up."

"It's a good thing Fluttershy managed to get to the checkpoint just then," added Orange.

"Ah, who cares about a stupid game?" growled Rocky. "Since I'll be leaving soon, I figured it was time to deal with some unfinished business."

"There is no 'unfinished business' here!" said a voice, and Posey came into the room, very cross. She was in her late thirties with moderate raspberry hair and moderate cerise eyes underneath dark turquoise glasses. She also had a yellow pearl necklace and yellow flower earrings. Posey bore a striking resemblance to Nancy Drew.

Rocky turned to face his aunt and gulped, sweating bullets. "Uh oh..." was all he could muster up to say.

"How dare you threaten your siblings and cousin!" Posey growled.

"And come in uninvited," added her husband, storming in next to her. This was Cloud Wisp; he appeared to be forty and had grayish turquoise eyes and light amaranthish gray hair and mustache. Both he and Posey were normally quiet like their daughter Fluttershy, but when a situation was serious, they knew to be stern, and this was one of them.

"Well, well," smirked Orange. "I guess this little game break is the perfect chance to see his butt get handed over."

"I was waiting for Team Sonic to beat up Egghead later," Song Cue smirked, "but this works too."

Rocky continued wincing in fear as his aunt and uncle continued to tell him off.

"You're going home right now!" Cloud Wisp angrily took Rocky to the car.

Posey then looked at her daughter, nieces and younger nephew.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"We're okay, aunt Posey," said Heartsong. "Just... shaken is all." The others agreed.

"How about the four of you carry on with your game, while I get you some snacks?" asked Posey.

"Sounds good, mom," smiled Fluttershy. So, Song Cue resumed the game, and the three siblings and their cousin carried on like nothing happened.

* * *

Flutter Butter and Sweet Song were not happy when their eldest son got back.

"How did you get out when we weren't looking?" asked Flutter Butter sternly. Rocky grinned sheepishly, but the smile quickly wore off.

"Uh... I may have climbed out my bedroom window..."

Flutter Butter shook his head. "I need to barricade your windows," he said, "and until the day you're sent off to military school, you're not allowed to leave your bedroom! _Have I made myself clear_?"

"Y-yes, dad..." he whimpered and ran to his room.

Sweet Song turned to her husband. "I think Orange, Songs and Hearts should stay at Fluttershy's house until he's gone."

"You're right on that front, dear," said Flutter Butter. "Might not be safe for them, especially if he somehow broke out again."

"I'll let Posey know." Sweet Song went to make a phone call, while Flutter Butter went to pack some bags for not only Rocky Road's trip to military school, but some overnight bags for the other three siblings at Fluttershy's house.

When the three siblings heard about what was going on, saying they were elated would be putting it mildly.

"Thank heavens for that," Orange Sherbet sighed.

"Won't have to deal with him again," Song Cue added.

"Unless he gets out, erm, which is unlikely," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Well, at least we get to stay with you, Fluttershy," smiled Heartsong. She gave her cousin a hug, and soon Orange and Song Cue joined in as well.

"Let's go back to the game!" cried Orange. "We haven't started Team Dark's story yet."

"Oh, this is when Rouge and Shadow reunite," Song Cue giggled, "after so long after Shadow crashed from space, Rouge finds him locked up in Eggman's base and rescues him!"

"And she may also trigger the lost memories too," Heartsong added.

"They are so cute together..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Girls..." Orange Sherbet rolled his eyes and the four went back to playing.

* * *

At last, the day came for Rocky Ripple to be sent off to military school. He wasn't happy at all, and to add insult to injury (in his mind, at least), his siblings' friends were there to see him off.

"Goodbye and good riddance," said Flash.

"If you don't last long, we'll be sure to send flowers for the funeral!" laughed Soarin.

Rocky was tempted to punch one of them to the ground, but with the presence of his parents, he at least at the intelligence to not do so.

"Be sure to send us a postcard beforehand," Rainbow Dash added cheekily.

"What would that even look like?" asked Orange Sherbet while stiffing his laughter.

"Probably wouldn't even be a nice one to start with," smirked Vincent. The others started laughing too.

Rocky groaned in annoyance, and then without another word, he left for military school.

"Thank goodness we don't have to deal with him for a while," said Sunset.

"Now we can play games and sing to music in peace," smiled Heartsong.

"I think your sister's already onto that," giggled Fluttershy, as Song Cue had already whipped her iPod out, listening to another Sonic song - "We Can".

"Well, since we've still got quite a while before school starts," suggested Flash, "let's go get some pizza."

"Pizza sounds yummy!" Rainbow Dash grinned.

The group started moving off, but Song Cue didn't look up.

"Uh, cous?" Fluttershy tapped her on her shoulder.

"Oh!" Song Cue quickly put her iPod down and raced after her friends.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Flash references Rarity's side of the story from _The Best Night Ever_.**

 **Song Cue's favorite Sonic characters are Rouge, Knuckles and Cream, Orange Sherbet's are Shadow, Sonic and Shade, Heartsong's are Tails, Tikal and Blaze, and Fluttershy's are Marine, Cream and Silver. And that's only from the games. -Rachel**

 **This chapter contains some similarities to chapter six - "Instant Karma". Coincidentally, 6 and 9 are one another upside down and both contain a John Lennon song from 1970.**

 **Prior to _Flutter Brutter_ airing, Posey was the name given to several designs to Fluttershy's mother; Posey from G1 was also the influence for Fluttershy in G4.**


	24. F&T10 - Back Off Boogaloo

Now onto the 24th chapter of the series, James and I receive a little help from another friend - Mike Nicholson (a.k.a. Shining Luna Productions or ThomasandMichael). Two of his characters are introduced in this chapter; his ponysona as well as his ponysona...'s brother.

I suppose I should take this moment to say that the four of us are kind of like a modern-day reincarnation of the Beatles; I'm like John (partially due to the glasses), James is like Paul (partially cause they have the same name), Mike's like Ringo and Rachel's kinda like George.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 10 - Back Off Boogaloo (Starr, 1972)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Mike Nicholson**

 **AUGUST 2, 2038**

"Hard to imagine that uncle Rocky was the reason you and dad didn't meet each other until high school," said Venus.

"If he ever gave me a gift, I wouldn't accept it," said Mars.

"He's not smart enough to give people gifts," joked Venus.

Just then, the phone rang. Vincent was the one who picked it up.

"Hello?" Then he heard an all-familiar regal-sounding voice on the other end.

" _Hello, Vincent_."

"Oh, hi there, Rarity! It's been ages, hasn't it?"

" _Indeed it has,_ " said Rarity. " _How have things been for your family, Vincent?_ "

"Rather well," said Vincent. "We've been telling the children about our pasts."

" _Are you really? That's most intriguing._ "

"So how are you?" asked Vincent.

" _Business is doing fantastically, Vincent, especially after Silver Spoon's display last week. Oh! My husband is here with me too. Would you like to speak with him?_ "

"Sure, put him on" said Vincent. "It's Rarity and Math Equation," he told Sunset, putting his hand over the mouthpiece for a brief moment. After a few seconds, he heard a different voice.

" _Hey Vincent._ "

"Hey there, Math Equation, what's up?"

" _Nothing too much,_ " said Math Equation.

"Just out of sight, are you?" Vincent joked.

" _No, but good one,"_ laughed Math. " _So what's this I hear about you telling the kids about the past?_ "

Vincent quickly explained about Dawn's meeting with the Dazzlings from yesterday.

" _I see,_ " said Math Equation. " _Mind if we come over and add to the story?_ "

"Doesn't Rarity have her own business to run?" asked Vincent. "I mean, her shop is usually open until 10 in the evening."

" _I'll ask her if Spike can cover for her,_ " said Math Equation.

"Alright," said Vincent. "We'll see you then, man."

" _Alrighty,_ " said Math. Once Math hung up, Vincent put the phone down on the receiver.

"Looks like we're getting two more visitors today," he told Comet and his family.

"Yay!" cheered the children.

* * *

After about a half an hour, a 2017 Rolls Royce Phantom pulled into the driveway, painted white with dark purple trimmings and tire rims. Out of the car stepped out Rarity Belle and her husband Math Equation. Both were at the age of forty-three; Rarity had dark indigo hair and moderate azure eyes whilst Math had brown hair (that was slightly graying) and matching brown eyes.

Vincent was waiting outside the front door for them.

"Hello, you two," he said. "Glad you could come."

"I love what you've done with the place, Vincent," said Rarity. "Much better looking than it did when you and Sunset inherited it twenty years ago."

"Thank you," said Vincent. "Follow me, please."

The two followed him inside.

"Rarity! Math!" said Twilight. "It's good to see you again."

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Twilight," said Rarity. "How have you been?"

"Oh, we've been doing spectacularly," said Twilight. "How's the Boutique been?"

"Business has been a bit slow as of late," said Rarity, "so Spike shouldn't have any problems."

"Hi there, Uncle Math!" Twilight V ran up to the brown-haired man and hugged him.

"Hello, little one," said Math. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing great," said Twilight V. "What's your story? Does it have a happy ending? How'd you and Rarity meet?"

"One at a time," chuckled Math.

"Actually, I feel it'd make sense to start from the beginning," said Flash, noticing his eldest daughter's enthusiasm.

"Very well then," said Math. He and Rarity soon sat on a couch and this is what he told the younger generation...

* * *

 **AUGUST 24, 2009**

Math Equation and his family came from Baltimore, Maryland. He was the younger of two boys at the age of fourteen with brown hair and eyes, and he wore a blue T-shirt with the number 218 on it over a teal long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

Not too long ago, his family moved to Rainbow Falls and he had been enrolled into Canterlot High School, under recommendation from Principal Celestia McCracken. Math was a little nervous about going to CHS; he wasn't used to this environment and so he felt anxious as he waited for the next train to take him to school.

Canterlot and Rainbow Falls had a light rail service that had been established in 1989, and had taken around fourteen years to develop. The mainline ran from Canterlot to Rainbow Falls, with stops such as Canterlot High and the Rainbow Falls Convention Center in between. From Canterlot, the line splits to go to either Crystal Park or Downtown Canterlot; meanwhile, from Rainbow Falls, the line splits to go either to Dodge Junction or Everfree, along with a junction to Appleloosa between Rainbow Falls and Dodge Junction.

Although the trains running the light rail were primarily two or three diesel electric units, there was also a heritage steam service that regularly ran on the weekends.

On this Monday morning, Math Equation sat on the platform of Rainbow Falls Convention Center Station, close to where his family lived.

"Will anyone accept me?" he asked to no one in particular. "Will I even fit in?"

His thoughts were interrupted when a horn and then a bell sounded from the distance.

"Must be my train," he said, standing up. The train came to a stop and the doors opened.

" _The 204 stopping at Everfree, Rainbow Falls, Canterlot, and Downtown Canterlot has now arrived at Rainbow Falls Convention Center,_ " said the announcer. " _Please mind the gap between the train and the platform._ "

Math got onto the train and sat down. A buzzer rang to inform the passengers that the doors were closing, and with the ring of the bell, the train set off for Canterlot High School.

"Well," said Math to himself, "here we go."

* * *

Several stops later, the train arrived at Canterlot High School. The doors opened, and along with Math, several other students and the odd teacher got off of the train onto the platform.

"This is it," said Math to himself. "Might as well make the best of it." He walked up to the front door, stopped, and took a deep breath before pushing on the door. But there was a problem...

"Why won't this stupid door- Oh, wait..."

Embarrassed, and hoping nobody saw him, Math hastily opened the door and quickly walked inside the school.

"How embarrassing," he muttered, "trying to push a 'pull' door open..."

Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was going, and bumped into someone else, both falling to the ground.

"Whoa!"

Math got to his knees and noticed he ran into a boy about his age with blue hair and eyes. With him was another boy with darker blue hair and green eyes. Yep, it was Flash Sentry and Soarin.

"What did you do that for?" asked Flash.

"Er, sorry!" exclaimed Math. "I didn't see you there!"

"Sure you didn't," snorted Flash. "Trying to pick a fight with me, eh? Well, it won't work."

"Hey, lighten up, Flash," said Soarin. "He said he was sorry."

Flash merely rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about him," said Soarin to Math Equation. "Flash is a nice guy, really, but he can be pretty stubborn."

"I heard that, Soarin!"

"Er, excuse me," said Math. "I'm looking for the gym for freshman orientation."

"We're on our way there ourselves!" said Soarin. "Wanna join us?"

"But Soarin-"

"Sure, why not?" smiled Math.

"Soarin, why'd you let him join?" asked Flash with annoyance.

"It won't kill you to give people a chance," said Soarin. "Plus, the guy's probably lost."

 _At least there's someone who's nice,_ Math thought to himself. Flash sighed with annoyance, but reluctantly let Math join them.

"Oh, alright," he said at last.

"Thanks, guys," smiled the teenage brunette. "Oh, and the name's Math Equation."

"I'm Soarin," said the blue haired boy with green eyes, "and this is Flash Sentry."

"Nice to meet you both," said Math.

"I guess," muttered Flash.

* * *

After the orientation, the three boys made their way to their first classes.

"Flash and I are taking English and Writing as our first class," said Soarin. "What about you?"

"Same thing," replied Math. "Although, I'm a bit worried..."

"Why?" asked Soarin, but then he took a glance at Flash.

"Oh... Well, if it makes you feel better, why don't I sit between you two?"

"Thanks," said Math. The three boys entered the classroom and sat down; first was Flash, then Soarin, and lastly Math. Other students also entered the room and sat before a man in his mid-thirties, their teacher, with dark magenta hair and moderate green eyes.

"Good morning, students," said the teacher, "and welcome to English and Writing. My name is Written Script."

"Good morning, Mr. Script," said the students.

"We'll start off with roll call," said Mr. Script, looking over the list of students. One by one, he called out their names, and those mentioned called out either "Here!" or "Present," or a variant, as did Flash, Math, and Soarin when their names were called out.

The rest of the day, in spite of bumping into Flash by accident, was mostly uneventful for Math Equation. A few of his other classes included drama with Octavia Melody, chemistry with Discord, and, true to his namesake, arithmetic with Blue Moon.

* * *

At last, the school day was over; some students went to their cars (usually either juniors or seniors), whilst others waited to be picked up by their parents, and some went to the station to board the train home.

"I'm actually staggered by our schedules," said Math to Soarin. "We get six classes on Mondays, and yet on Tuesdays and Thursdays, we have our odd-numbered classes whilst on Wednesdays and Fridays, we have our even-numbered classes."

"I hear that's how the high school system works," Soarin shrugged. "I dunno, I don't come up with stuff like that."

"It's really weird," said Flash.

Soarin lived at Downtown Canterlot, so he went onto the eastbound platform whilst Flash and Math were on the westbound platform. There was an awkward silence.

"So... how'd your day go?" asked Math, hoping to break the ice with Flash.

"Pretty well," said Flash.

"You're not still sore about me bumping into you by accident, are you?" asked Math, feeling a bit more anxious.

"What do you think?" grumbled Flash.

"Look, I said I was sorry, okay? Can't you just let it slide like it never happened?"

"I'm not in the mood for your crap, okay?" snapped Flash.

"What are you talking about?" asked Math. Apart from bumping into Flash by accident, Math had very much done nothing wrong as far as he knew.

But before Flash could reply, the train's bell sounded and it came to a stop at the platform.

 _Saved by the bell,_ Math thought to himself. _Literally._ The two boys boarded the train and it soon departed. They were in the same unit, but Flash sat far away from Math and continued to glare at him, once again making the other boy feel nervous.

* * *

Math was relieved when the train stopped at the Rainbow Falls Convention Center. He walked onto the platform and there stood a man about three or four years older than him. He had dark brown hair like Math, but his eyes were icy blue, his physique was more bulky, and he wore black pants, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. The jacket's sleeves both had black lining with yellow and blue on the outside, and it also had a blue and yellow "C - Wondercolts" patch.

"Hey there, little brother!" said the man, giving Math a tight hug.

"Hey, Masked Puck," said Math. "Uh, could you let go? Too... tight..."

"Oops," said Masked Puck, loosening his grip. "Sorry."

"It's fine," said Math. "Ah!" he groaned, straightening his back.

"How'd it go for your first day, Math?"

Math told him about the Flash Sentry situation, and even provided his physical description. By the time Math had finished, Masked Puck scowled at what the jerk had said about his little brother.

"So, this chump thinks he can insult my little brother whenever he wants to?" he asked angrily. "We'll just see about that."

* * *

Early the next morning, Math decided to have breakfast at a local cafe.

"Maybe today will be better for me," he told himself. He probably shouldn't have said that, as like yesterday, he ran into somebody.

"Oof! Oh no," he cried. "Not again!"

"What do you mean, 'again'?" the person he ran into asked. This was a twelve year old Vincent van Colt.

"I bumped into some guy called Flash Sentry and he didn't take kindly to it," said Math Equation, "even after I said sorry."

"Flash can be very stubborn at times," said Vincent, "but he really is a nice guy."

"If only I could share you optimis- wait, back up! You _know_ Flash?"

"I'm his brother!" laughed the preteen. "Name's Vincent."

"I'm Math Equation," said the older boy, and he and Vincent shook hands.

"And I'm Fictionary!" said a voice from behind Math. Math jumped and noticed an eight year old girl with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh, hi, there," said Math, still startled by the sudden surprise.

"Nice to meet ya," said Fictionary.

"Yes, well, anyway," said Vincent, "I'll have a word with Flash about this later. I know how you feel about being harassed by people you bump into by accident, though my experience was much worse."

And he told him about his incident with the bullies.

"Sorry to hear about what happened to you," said Math.

"It's alright," said Vincent. "Those jerks got what they deserved."

"I bet they did," said Math. "Do you come here often?"

"Not usually early in the mornings," explained Vincent. "We had a bit of a kitchen fire yesterday afternoon, so mom and dad can't cook meals until the kitchen is fixed. It was pretty minor, so our house isn't damaged too badly."

"That's good at least," said Math.

Suddenly, Math saw Flash again.

"You again!" exclaimed Flash.

"Flash, it's okay," said Vincent. "Math Equation's my friend."

Flash wasn't sure what to say when he heard that.

"Come on, big bro; can't you be a little more open-minded?"

Flash didn't have an answer for that.

"I... think I overstayed my hello," said Math, picking up what he'd ordered from the counter. "It was nice meeting you, Vincent and Fictionary." With that, he raced away.

"He seemed like a nice fella," said Fictionary after what felt like eternity.

* * *

It was the end of the first week of school. Flash had rushed out of the building, hoping to get to the local ice cream parlor before all the best flavors were sold out. He was running quick as he could, but didn't look where he was going and bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"Sorry," said Flash.

The person he'd run into was Masked Puck, who looked very cross. The bigger boy took a glance at Flash.

"Hey! You're the guy who messed with my little brother, aren't ya?!" snarled Masked Puck.

"Little brother?" asked Flash. "You mean that Math Equation guy?"

"You got it in one, bluey," sneered Masked Puck. "You'll be sorry for messing with him!"

"Hey look!" said Flash. "I didn't mean it!"

Masked Puck growled angrily, which was more than enough to make Flash run off in fear.

"Get back here!" shouted Masked Puck, giving chase.

* * *

Vincent and Fictionary were walking out of the ice cream parlor.

"Boy, I love strawberry," said Fictionary.

"Butterscotch is a good flavor too," said Vincent.

"At least it doesn't sound silly like pistachio," said Fictionary.

"Yeah," laughed Vincent. "If not for the temperature, you'd think it was wasabi!"

Fictionary giggled. "That's another silly word. Wasabi!"

Just then, they saw Math.

"Hey there, Math!" Vincent called out to him. Math turned around and waved back. Unfortunately, the pleasant atmosphere wouldn't last long...

"Help! Help!"

Vincent turned and saw Flash running and screaming his head off as someone bigger than him chased him down.

"Flash?!"

"Masked Puck?!"

Suddenly, Flash tripped over a stone and landed on the ground with a thud. Then he felt himself being picked up and turned around so he was now facing Masked Puck, who promptly lifted him by the shirt collar.

"Got ya now, bluey," the big bully sneered, cackling at having his quarry in his grasp.

"H-hey, come on, man!" said Flash, laughing nervously. "Can't we have a doughnut over this like, you know, gentlemen?"

"This is what happens when you mess with my little brother!" shouted Masked Puck. Without warning, he gave Flash a swift punch to the stomach, making him groan in pain.

"Gah!" he cried.

Masked Puck just laughed and was about to go for another punch, but...

"Hey! What the-"

"You leave our brother alone, you big bully!"

Vincent had come up from behind Masked Puck and held a grip tight as he could around his arm. Fictionary had also joined Vincent and was now on top of Masked Puck, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey!" shouted Masked Puck. "Get off of me!"

Because he was distracted, Masked Puck let go of Flash, who quickly went to help his younger siblings in bringing the bully down. It wasn't long before...

"Everybody _stop_!"

Suddenly, all at once, Masked Puck and the Sentry siblings froze in place. There stood Math Equation, hands on hips and very cross.

"What on earth is going on?" he demanded.

In true bully fashion, Masked Puck figured he could act innocent.

"I was merely teaching Flash a lesson," he said.

"Did you have to go _that_ far just to 'teach' him?"

"But he was rude to you!" objected Masked Puck. "Nobody is rude to my brother and gets away with it!"

"I get that you care for me," said Math, "but two wrongs never make a right."

"But three rights make a left," giggled Fictionary.

"Now's not the time for a bad joke!" groaned Vincent.

"What? I'm just trying to relieve the tension."

"Either you lighten up on these guys," said Math, "or I'll tell mom about 'you-know-what'."

Masked Puck's eyes were wide as plates. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" he spluttered.

"Try me," grinned Math.

Masked Puck just stood in shock as the Sentry siblings got off of him. Reluctantly, Masked Puck muttered an apology, loud enough so they heard him, and he walked off without another word.

"Thank goodness for that," sighed Vincent with relief.

"Sorry about him," said Math. "He's a nice guy, really."

"Could have fooled me," snorted Flash.

"Oh, come on, Flash," groaned Vincent.

"It's your fault he attacked you in the first place," added Fictionary, "all because you were rude to Math after he bumped into you by accident."

"Actions can have consequences," agreed Vincent.

Flash groaned with dismay; he didn't like being told off by his younger siblings, but very reluctantly, he apologized.

"Sorry I was rude to you," he muttered to Math.

Math didn't answer, but he did give a small smile, meaning that things were cool between them. However, this would only turn out to be a temporary truce…

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Vincent and Math Equation both reference the opening track from The Fireman's _Electric Arguments_ \- "Nothing Too Much Just Out of Sight".**

 **The character of Masked Puck is loosely based upon Vinnie from _Thomas and Friends: The Great Race_ , only more restrained. His jacket is also based upon one Matt LeBlanc wore for _Episodes_.**

 **The Rainbow Canterlot region's light rail system is inspired by the VTA light rail system in Santa Clara.**

 **Crystal Park is based upon the Crystal Empire.**

 **Canterlot High's scheduling is based upon the scheduling I had at Homestead High.**

 **The cafe is run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake (not seen or mentioned).**

 **Vincent and Fictionary reference _Cars 2_ , which had not yet premiered at the time the chapter takes place ( _Cars 2_ came out in 2011; this chapter takes place in 2009).**


	25. F&T11 - Getting Closer

The 25th silver chapter of the series overall is here! Well, it's not exactly a cheerful way to celebrate, but this is a very important chapter as we meet two of the series' major antagonists. Well, one of them is a major antagonist, and the other's a more... interesting kind of baddie. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 11 - Getting Closer (McCartney, 1979)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 **AUGUST 2, 2038**

"It was also around that time where Flash started to act stubborn as a mule," said Vincent in a teasing manner, "and he still does to this day."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, little brother," scoffed Flash. "I do not!"

"Of course you don't," smirked Vincent.

"Some things never change after thirty years," sighed Math Equation, rolling his eyes.

"I wanna know how the rest middle school went," said Violet.

"So do I," said Dawn. "I mean, we know about how grandpa Noble died at the hands of grandma Icy and how you exposed the truth of her crime, but what else happened?"

"Well, sixth and seventh grade were mostly uneventful, other than surrounding dad's death in the former," said Sunset, "but it was only when I started eighth grade that my life once again started to go into reverse..."

* * *

 **AUGUST 31, 2009**

It was not too long after the incident with Masked Puck. At lunchtime, Vincent had been telling Sunset, Twilight, and Comet all about it. The three friends were surprised to hear such event.

"Was it scary?" asked Comet.

"A little bit," said Vincent, "but brothers should always look out for each other."

"Yeah, much like when he stood up for you in elementary school," said Sunset, "and now you're returning the favor."

"Yup," smiled Vincent.

"Like Shining Armor and I," agreed Twilight.

"Well, what do we have here?"

The four friends looked in the direction of the voice. There stood two girls at the age of thirteen. One of them was older, almost fourteen, with moderate persian blue eyes and moderate purple hair with lighter purple and pale aquamarine highlights; she was the girl who said that line. The other girl, who appeared to be her best friend, had dark grayish violet eyes with pale cornflower blue hair with light cornflower bluish gray stripes.

"Not you two again," groaned Sunset.

"Oh, is that your way to treat your classmates?" asked the girl with purple hair. "Shameful, isn't it, Trixie?"

"Quite ghastly, Starlight," said the blue-haired girl.

"You know these two?" asked Vincent to Sunset.

"I share classes with them," sighed Sunset. "Be glad that you don't."

"What is it you two want?" asked Twilight, hoping that they'd go away and leave them in peace.

"We wanted to know how our friend Sunset was getting on," said Trixie, "and we certainly weren't asking a four-eyes like you for your opinion on the matter!"

"I beg your pardon?" demanded Vincent, standing up and very annoyed by their attitude.

"Oh, what is it _you_ want?" snapped Starlight.

"I would appreciate it if you left us alone," said Vincent, "please? Thank you."

"Well, aren't you the gentleman, little boy?" Trixie smirked, wrapping her arm around Vincent. Sunset growled quietly as she stared daggers at Trixie.

"I have a name, you know, and it's Vincent," he said.

"You've got the distinct honor of being with the Great and Powerful Trixie," the cornflower haired girl continued. "Can you ever look away from someone of my grandeur?"

At that point, Sunset was tempted to punch Trixie in the jaw, but she didn't need to.

"Yes... I can," said Vincent, taking Trixie's hand off from him. Sure, Trixie might've looked pretty, but to him, Sunset was far more beautiful and there was a charm to Sunset that Trixie seemingly didn't have.

"What?!" Trixie snapped angrily. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Looks aren't everything, Trixie," said Vincent. "You may be a pretty face, but you're a cruel person on the inside. And I don't like that in a girl!"

Trixie just stared in shock. Starlight glared angrily. Twilight and Sunset giggled. Comet just smirked quietly.

"Well! What do you know about taste then?!" snapped Trixie.

"Way more than you'll ever know," said Vincent.

"Way to go, Vincent!" cheered Comet Tail.

"Yeah, that will teach them!" agreed Twilight.

"Serves you both right," Sunset smirked. "About time somebody knocked you down a peg or two."

The two girls stormed away, grumbling.

"Stupid boy," muttered Starlight.

"He'll pay for this," said Trixie.

* * *

A little later, the students were off to their classes. Sunset's next class was arithmetic; she was still impressed by how Vincent managed to tear apart both Starlight and Trixie. Her cheerfulness didn't last long as the girls in question walked into the classroom, still fuming.

"How dare he talk to me like that!" fumed Trixie.

"Just ignore him," said Starlight. "He's just trying to mess with you."

"If by messing with her, you mean, bringing her down to size, then I agree," said Sunset cheekily.

The two girls glared at Sunset.

"You think that's funny, don't you, Shimmer?" snapped Starlight. Sunset quickly wiped that smile off her face and scowled.

"Actually," she retorted, "I find it hilarious."

Just then their teacher interrupted.

"Girls!" he said sternly. "That will do. Get to your seats as class is about to start."

"Yes sir," said the girls. Sunset was already seated, so Starlight and Trixie went to find empty seats; unfortunately for Sunset, the only seats available were around her.

"Oh no," groaned Sunset.

"Too bad her boyfriend isn't there to protect her," whispered Trixie to Starlight.

"That means we can have fun with her," grinned Starlight.

The two girls grinned maliciously. It might've been best for Sunset if she'd taken notice, because not ten minutes after class started, she felt something hit her on the back of the head.

"Who threw that?" she muttered with annoyance. It was a crumpled piece of paper thrown by Trixie, who snickered quietly to herself.

A few minutes later, Sunset felt something hit her on the back of her neck.

"What the-?"

Then Sunset heard some laughter from behind her.

"I might have known," she groaned.

Sunset's instinct was right; Starlight had spit a wad at the redhead through a straw. The purple haired girl, however, acted as though nothing had happened.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

Sunset glared at Starlight, her expression reading "I know what you did" at Starlight. Starlight just smirked, _her_ expression saying "I don't know what you're talking about." Sunset just rolled her eyes and looked away, as if saying "forget it." Starlight grinned to herself.

After a few more distractions from Starlight and Trixie (and not to mention the two girls getting a scolding for being disruptive), Sunset was relieved when class was over.

* * *

Sunset's final class for the day was physical education, and fortunately, all she had to deal with was Trixie.

"Come on, Sun," she muttered to herself. "Let's get this over with."

As Sunset was running laps, Trixie stuck out a leg.

"Whoooaaa!"

Sunset landed to the ground face first. She sat on her rear end and noticed that blood was dripping from her left knee. Worse, her face had been dirtied when she fell, and her left ankle had been twisted.

"Oops," said Trixie innocently. "I guess I didn't see you there."

Sunset bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from screaming. She struggled to get back on two feet, and limping, she managed to complete her lap, but only just.

"You okay, Sunset?" asked the coach. Then he looked down at his student's bloody knee.

"I think so," said Sunset, "but it really hurts!"

"You'd better see the nurse," said the coach.

"Mom isn't gonna be happy when she hears of this," muttered Sunset.

* * *

Indeed she wasn't; when Celestia heard of what happened to Sunset, she was most distraught.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked.

"No," moaned Sunset. "My ankle's hurt and I can barely walk!"

"Who did this to you?" demanded Celestia.

"I have reasons to believe it was Trixie Lulamoon," said Sunset, "even though she denies it. Both her and Starlight Glimmer have been a complete pain to me all day."

Celestia was uncertain about her daughter's accusation. If they really hadn't done it, then they would be punished for a false charge. She was still in thought when she and Sunset went home from the hospital; Sunset would have to use a crutch for about a week or two, and her scraped knee would take just as long.

"Sister?" asked Luna. "Is something wrong?" By now, much like Celestia, Luna's hair had changed color over the years; it was now moderate sapphire blue with pale grayish persian blue, and her eyeshadow was a pale magenta color.

Celestia told her about Sunset's incident.

"So two other girls were harassing her and one of them tripped her up like that?" Luna exclaimed. "That's just wrong!"

"I agree."

"Not only that, but they're also going to attend Canterlot High starting next year. If Sunset is also going..."

Luna didn't finish the sentence, for she was afraid for what would happen to her foster niece.

"I think I can work it out," said Celestia. "Maybe if Starlight and Trixie were in separate classes from Sunset, as well as maybe from each other, perhaps Sunset wouldn't have to worry so much."

"It is a good idea, sister," said Luna, "but why are you doing this when you could have them transferred to another high school instead?"

"That would've made me look biased," explained Celestia. "I'm not sending away students just for bullying my daughters or niece."

"Well, if you're sure..." Luna felt uneasy; was Celestia making the right choice? She hoped the older sister knew what she was doing...

* * *

The following day, September 1, Sunset came to school with her left knee bandaged, her left ankle in a cast, and holding a crutch with her left arm. Sunset wasn't feeling very cheerful today, but then, who could blame her? She was especially vocal during lunch.

"Those stupid bullies," muttered Sunset. "If I wasn't in this position, I'd teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

"We're sorry for what they did to you," said Comet Tail.

"But why do they keep tormenting you like that?" asked Vincent. "Had you done something to them to earn their ire?"

"Maybe they just like being mean," said Sunset.

"What about when you first met them?" asked Twilight. "I recall they laughed at me after Flash spilled his lunch onto me by accident."

Sunset sighed deeply. "I first encountered them back in sixth grade, shortly before dad died..."

* * *

 **AUGUST 27, 2007**

"Here we are, Sunset," said Noble Shield, bringing the car to a stop. "Your first day of middle school. Take care and stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Yes, daddy," smiled Sunset. She kissed her father goodbye, and then hopped out of the car.

For Sunset, her first couple of classes went by without a hitch, but it was during recess that she had her first unfortunate encounter with them.

Sunset noticed Starlight and Trixie talking and wanted to say hello.

"Hi, there!" she called out to them.

"How dare you butt into our conversation!" snapped Trixie.

"I'm sorry," said Sunset. "I was just saying hello."

"Well, we'd have accepted if you kept your fat mouth shut," retorted Starlight.

"There's no need for that!" snapped Sunset, walking off. _I try to make a couple of new friends, and they rudely dismiss me,_ she thought crossly. _Oh well, next time._

* * *

The two girls continued to complain about Sunset. Towards the end of the week, it was lunch time.

"Who does that Sunset Shimmer think she is?" said Trixie.

"Yeah!" agreed Starlight. "Disrespectful, sticking her butt where it doesn't belong."

At that moment, Sunset was walking past with her lunch tray, and with her were Flash, Soarin, and Rainbow Dash. Sunset had overheard what the two girls had said.

"Do you have to make a huge fuss over it?" she snapped. "I just wanted to say hello! Hardly a bad thing if you ask me."

"They yelled at you just for saying hello?" asked Rainbow Dash. "That's pretty stupid."

"You mean _they_ are pretty stupid," said Soarin.

"We heard that!" snapped Starlight.

"Good!" said Rainbow Dash.

"This won't end well," muttered Flash to himself. He wasn't wrong.

"Hey, look here, you two!" snapped Sunset. "I am sick and tired of how you two brats have been acting! Why don't you grow up already?!"

And with that, Sunset walked away frustrated. Starlight and Trixie just stood where they were, a mixture of fury and shock, whilst Flash, Soarin, and Rainbow Dash reluctantly followed Sunset, shaken by her outburst; they'd never known her to get angry before.

"She looked pretty scary for a moment there," whispered Soarin to Rainbow Dash.

"No kidding," whispered Rainbow Dash.

 _Should I tell Vincent about that?_ Flash thought to himself. _No, I don't think I'd want him to worry._

Nobody talked during lunch, afraid of what Sunset would do or say next. Sunset herself was unusually quiet, shocked that she'd actually lost her temper with Starlight and Trixie. This was probably the first time she'd ever done so with anybody. Sure, it wasn't like she threatened to harm them, but still.

"Hey, guys?" asked Sunset. "I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's okay," said Flash. "you just scared us a bit."

Sunset gave a small smile and they were soon talking.

* * *

 **OCTOBER 16, 2007**

Sunset's next encounter with Starlight and Trixie was not too long after Noble Shield's death at the hands of Icy Heart. During recess, she was sitting on a swing, looking at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"I just can't believe it," she said quietly.

"Look at her, Trixie," said a voice from behind Sunset. "Isn't that a pitiful sight?"

"Pitiful indeed, Starlight," a second voice agreed.

"Poor little Sunset," teased Starlight. "Lost and alone without her loving daddy to protect her."

Sunset had heard Starlight's mocking and her lip quivered as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Aw, did we hit a nerve?" mocked Trixie.

"Is poor little Sunny gonna cry?" jeered Starlight.

"S-s-stop it!" cried Sunset. "Leave me alone!"

"Hey!" shouted a voice. "You leave her alone!" Rainbow Dash had seen what Starlight and Trixie were doing and was mad. Even for her, bullying someone for having lost a parent was crossing the line.

"What do _you_ want, Rainbow Dash?" snapped Trixie.

"I want you two to stop bullying Sunset!" demanded Rainbow Dash. "She's having a rough time, and we don't need you two idiots to make it worse for her!"

Flash and Soarin had also seen the incident and stood back whilst the rainbow haired girl chewed out the two bullies. Before anyone could react, Rainbow Dash kicked Starlight in the shin, making her kneel over in pain. Taking this as a sign, Trixie quickly grabbed Starlight by the arm and they hastily ran off.

"Next time, I'll aim for your face!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Was that really called for?" asked Flash. "What if a teacher saw us?"

"They deserved it," Rainbow Dash insisted. Thankfully, no teacher saw the incident, although it probably wouldn't stop Rainbow from getting into trouble, but at this point, she didn't care as long as she stood up for her friend.

"Thanks," said Sunset quietly.

"You okay, Sun?" asked Soarin.

"I'm... fine," said Sunset, still in a quiet tone.

Flash could see she was still upset and thought, _What would Vincent do?_ So he gave her a hug. Sunset was surprised at this gesture.

"Consider this from Vincent," said Flash.

"Ohh," said Sunset. "Tell him I said thank you."

"Will do," said Flash.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 1, 2009**

Vincent, Twilight, and Comet couldn't believe that Starlight and Trixie would be so heartless like that. Although, to be fair, Vincent couldn't help but smirk when he'd heard Sunset had told the bullies to grow up.

"You sure put them in their place," he said.

"Couldn't have put that better myself," agreed Twilight. Comet just nodded.

"But still," said Vincent, "we're sorry they treated you like that. If only I'd entered middle school quicker..."

"They probably would still have bothered me," said Sunset, "along with trying to flirt with you."

Vincent understood; he'd rather have jumped in a river than be with either Starlight or Trixie.

"Wanna go get some ice cream afterwards?" he asked.

"I'd love to," smiled Sunset, and Twilight and Comet agreed to join them. With that, the four friends headed off to their next classes.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Originally, I was going to use "Girls' School" (a double A-side with "Mull of Kintyre"), but the more the chapter progressed, the less it seemed to fit the overall content.**

 **The two flashbacks within the main flashback are set during chapters five and six.**

 **Sunset's knee getting scraped is partially based off an actual incident of my own in fourth or fifth grade. However, it was only my knee that got scraped; my ankles were fine.**


	26. F&T12 - Art of Dying

Here's another chapter, and this time, Comet Tail (as well as his family) take the center stage. Another pretty bleak chapter, I'll admit, but it's still a good one overall. Interesting fact; George wrote this song back in 1966, but it was rejected possibly due to religious overtones.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 12 - Art of Dying (Harrison, 1970)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Comet Tail's family came from England; prior to his birth, they had moved to Rainbow Falls because his father, Top Marks, had gotten a job overseas and so he brought his family of six children as well as his wife Mystic Light. She was pregnant with Comet by the time they had moved, and he was born on March 16, 1997, child number seven.

Comet was a sweet, timid little boy, but he didn't have too many friends in his youth when he attended Canterlot Elementary School. Five of his older siblings didn't even know he existed, nor did his father. The only ones that took notice of him were his oldest brother Shooting Star as well as their mother.

Mystic Light was kind and loving, and cared deeply about all seven of her children, Comet in particular. Top Marks, however, was more strict and, to Comet's mind, a bit scary, which often intimidated him and it made him very nervous and awkward in society.

Now, Comet was a boy at the age of thirteen, and since beginning middle school, he'd gained a few friends out of Vincent, Sunset, Twilight, and Flash, the latter having since gone to Canterlot High.

* * *

 **APRIL 9, 2010**

That Friday, Comet was spending time with his friends at school.

"Anybody got plans this Saturday?" asked Twilight. "Shining Armor and Cadance are taking me to a book convention."

"Since I'll be attending Canterlot High next year," said Sunset, "my mom, aunt Luna, and I will be talking about what classes I'll be taking."

"My parents are taking me, Flash, and Fictionary to a model railway show," said Vincent.

"What about you, Comet?" asked Twilight.

Comet sighed and looked to the ground. "Whenever I came home from school," he said, "I'd often hang out with my oldest brother Shooting Star. He was almost like a father in my eyes, but following second grade for me, he went off to Crystal University, and I haven't spoken to him much since then. Now all I have is my mother for company."

"And you got us, your friends," added Vincent.

"Well, that's true," said Comet.

"Why is the rest of your family so selfish?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know," said Comet. "Dad just scares me, and my other five siblings seem to act like I don't even exist."

"That's wrong!" protested Sunset. "Families are supposed to love each other, not ignore each other!"

"Have you considered talking to your mother about this?" asked Twilight.

"I have, but I'm too scared of what they might do to me if Mom does tell them off," said Comet Tail.

"Don't let yourself be pushed around," said Vincent. "That's what Flash always tells me."

"That must be a very inspirational thing for your brother to say," said Twilight.

* * *

Eventually, the school day was over. The four friends stood near the school entrance, waiting for their parents to pick them up. Twilight was the first to notice her parents.

"There's my ride," she said. "I'll see you guys Monday."

"See ya, Twilight," said Sunset, and she and the two boys waved. Just as Twilight was leaving with her parents, Principal Pierce came up to the trio.

"Comet Tail," he said, "I'd like to see you in my office."

Comet Tail gulped; Sunset could sense his fears.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," she said in a comforting tone.

"H-how do you know?"

"Just trust me," said Sunset.

So Comet Tail followed the principal into the school office.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"There is," said Principal Pierce, "and it involves your family. I'm afraid your mother isn't coming to pick you up."

"She isn't?" asked Comet Tail. "Why not?"

"That afternoon, I received a call from the police," explained Principal Pierce. "From what I understand, they say your home caught on fire and your mother..."

He didn't need to say anymore, for Comet realized what that meant.

"She's gone?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, Comet," said Principal Pierce grimly. "I'm sorry."

Poor Comet Tail could not believe that one of the only family members that acknowledged his existence was gone. He bit his lip to prevent himself crying, but tears came out of his eyes anyway. Principal Pierce politely dismissed him, and Comet went back outside. By now, Vincent had left with Lullaby Strings, leaving Sunset waiting for Celestia. When she saw the look on Comet's face, she knew what the matter was.

"I'm sorry for what happened," she said softly.

"It's not your fault," sighed Comet. "But now I'll never be acknowledged in my own family ever again. This is proof that I don't deserve to exist at all."

"Comet Tail! Don't say that!" Sunset cried, a little more sharply than she intended.

"Well, it's true!" objected Comet. "The rest of my family barely even acknowledges my existence. I bet they purposely set the house on fire to kill her just so I would be miserable!"

"Why would you even think that?" cried Sunset, unable to grasp that her friend would think such dark thoughts.

"Well, why wouldn't they?" asked Comet. "If they didn't want me miserable, they would notice me!"

"Maybe they've just been busy with their own duties," suggested Sunset.

Comet's expression softened a little upon hearing it.

"How many brothers did you say you had?" asked Sunset.

"Actually, I have three older brothers and three older sisters," explained Comet, "and two of the sisters are twins."

"Seven siblings in all?" exclaimed Sunset. "Your family must be rich!"

"That's kinda an understatement, but to an extent, they are," said Comet.

"Looks like we have a reason behind your neglect," said Sunset. "Your family must be busy with their own accords that they haven't the time."

Comet thought about this for a minute. He finally said, "I think I see your point."

 _Honk! Honk!_

"Sunset! I'm here to pick you up!"

"That's my mom," said Sunset. She offered Comet a hug, which he accepted.

"Thanks for giving me comfort when I needed it," he whispered.

"Anything I can do for a friend," replied Sunset. They broke away, and then she ran up to Celestia's car.

"Did you have a good day at school?" asked Celestia.

"Oh, I did, mom," said Sunset, getting in the car. "However, my friend Comet Tail... I'd heard his mother died in a house fire earlier today."

"Oh, that's terrible news," said Celestia, "I do hope Comet Tail will be alright."

"Me too, mom."

* * *

 **APRIL 17, 2010**

The following Saturday was the day of Mystic Light's funeral. It wasn't raining, but the mood was still very somber. The family was dressed fully in black to mourn her. Comet Tail had tears in his eyes as his oldest brother Shooting Star held him close. Shooting Star was twenty-three years old with moderate azure hair and pale cornflower blue eyes.

"It's going to be alright, little brother," he said softly.

Just then, the minister cleared his throat and the funeral began.

"Friends and well-wishers," he began, "we are gathered here to say goodbye to Mystic Light. She was the mother of seven and a very caring wife to Top Marks. She was also a kind, gentle woman who would put the needs of others ahead of her own needs."

Comet Tail was trying his hardest not to cry. He buried his face in Shooting Star's chest to muffle the noises he was making. His older brother had his hand on his shoulder to try to soothe him.

"She's in a better place now," he said softly.

"I guess," sighed Comet, "but aside from you, she was the only one not to forget about me."

"I'll see if I can have a word with them," said Shooting Star, "once the minister's finished, of course."

* * *

After a while, Mystic Light's body was then taken to a crematory to be burnt. Comet asked to keep her ashes in an urn so that she'd always be with him in spirit. After being told how much his mother meant to Comet, the minister agreed.

"Thanks," said Comet. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, dear boy," said the minister.

So once Mystic Light was cremated, her ashes were put in an urn and handed to Comet Tail.

"I'll find a place to preserve you, mom," he said. "I promise."

* * *

When the family returned home, Comet Tail decided to put the urn under a family photo hanging in the living room.

"What are you doing?" asked one of Comet's sisters, Cayenne.

"Putting mom's urn in a place we'll always notice," said Comet Tail. "That way, it's like she's still alive and will always be with us. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I was just curious," said Cayenne.

"Couldn't we have put it on a shelf where we're unlikely to knock it over by mistake?" asked Electric Sky, another sister of Comet Tail, and Lyra's twin.

"Show the guy a little respect," said another of Comet's brothers.

"Thanks, Rare Find," said Comet.

Just then, their father spoke up.

"Could I have some alone time with the urn?" he asked.

"Erm, sure," said Comet. He and his six brothers and sisters left the room. Top Marks held the urn gently in his arms as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Mystic," he said quietly, "you didn't deserve this fate. It should have been me to die in that fire, not you. I will try to honor the promise I made."

Just as he set the urn back where it was, he noticed Shooting Star walking up to him.

"Father?" the oldest son asked.

"Yes, Shooting Star?"

"It's about Comet Tail," said Shooting Star.

"What about him?"

"Are you and the others ever going to stop treating him like he's invisible?" demanded Shooting Star. "Mom and I have been sick and tired of it."

"He isn't of my blood, Shooting Star."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" roared Shooting Star, grabbing his father by the throat and pushing his head into a wall.

"Shooting Star, what on earth-" Top Marks began.

"It doesn't matter that Comet Tail is not of your blood," said Shooting Star. "He is a human being and he deserves to be treated like he exists. The only ones smart enough to treat him with attention and kindness are me and mom. And after all, if he was born from Mystic Light, I am nevertheless proud to call him my brother."

Top Marks said nothing, but he could understand what Shooting Star was talking about. And with that, Shooting Star let go of his father, and both men went to the join the rest of the family.

* * *

 **APRIL 26, 2010**

Before long, spring break was over and the children were going back to school.

"Hey there, Comet," said Vincent when he, Twilight and Sunset noticed him. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit," said Comet Tail.

"Is your family gonna be better to you?" asked Twilight.

"I'm hoping so," said Comet. "They did want to know me during spring break, so maybe that's a start."

"That's good to hear," said Vincent.

"We told some of our friends about what happened," said Sunset. "Many of them wish to tell you that they're sorry about what happened to your mom."

"Thanks," said Comet Tail.

"Song Cue heard as well," Sunset added.

"Song Cue?" asked Twilight. "Who's that?"

"We never told them about her, did we?" asked Vincent to Sunset.

"I don't think so," said Sunset.

"What's she like, if you don't mind us asking?" said Comet.

"She's around our age range," explained Vincent, "indigo hair, purple eyes, loves singing."

"She sounds nice," said Comet. "D'you think I'll ever meet her some day?"

"I hope so," said Vincent. "In fact, I'd say you've got a bit of a crush on her."

"Don't be silly," said Comet, blushing a bit. "Besides, how could I have a crush on Song Cue if I don't even know her? I don't think we're even in the same school!"

"Relax, Comet," said Sunset. "Vincent's just teasing you."

"Well, it wasn't funny," protested Comet.

"C'mon, man, I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit," said Vincent. And on that note, they set off for class. However, something was on Comet's mind.

 _Song Cue,_ he thought, _that sounds like a very lovely name..._ A blush and a smile came to his face as he envisioned the girl in his mind.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Barring Mystic Light, all of Comet Tail's family (including Comet himself) consist of background unicorns; Top Marks (born early 1960s) is one of the judges from _The Cutie Mark Chronicles_ , Shooting Star (1987) has his unicorn form from _Sweet and Elite_ , Rare Find (1990) is the first pony whose magic Lord Tirek steals in the first part of _Twilight's Kingdom_ , Cayenne (1992) is the posh pony from _Canterlot Boutique_ who rejects the changes made to her dress, Neon Lights (1993) is often popularized as Vinyl Scratch's boyfriend, Electric Sky and Lyra Heartstrings (both 1995) share the same design, hence they're twins, and then there's Comet himself (1997).**


	27. F&T13 - This Never Happened Before

Here we are with the penultimate chapter to _Fortunes and Tragedies_! It's more Crusader mayhem (kinda) this time around.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 13 - This Never Happened Before (McCartney, 2005)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 **AUGUST 2, 2038**

Song Cue was blushing when her husband commented on how lovely her name was. "You really thought that back then, even before we met?"

"I did then, and I still do to this day, my love," smiled Comet Tail, and he gave his wife a kiss.

"Eww!" protested Dusk.

"Oh, it's not like you haven't done that with Venus," smirked Twilight V.

"You be quiet!" protested her brother.

"For goodness sake, how many times must I stop you from getting into petty squabbles?" Flash scolded.

"Sorry, dad," said the two kids.

"Oh, kids these days; always getting into cheeky fights."

Fictionary had come in whilst the four couples were sharing their stories.

"Oh, it's not like you weren't troublesome when you were their age," retorted Vincent, "if not younger."

"Hey!" protested Flash.

"I believe he was directing that comment at Fictionary," said Sunset.

"Oh. Sorry," said Flash.

Rarity knew what Vincent and Sunset referring to. "You're talking about when she first met with Sweetie Belle, aren't you?" she asked.

"As well as the kids' auntie Scootaloo and uncle First Base," added Fictionary, "who wants to hear about that?"

"I'd love to!" said Dawn, and the other kids agreed.

"Alrighty then," said Fictionary, and this is the story she told...

* * *

 **AUGUST 23, 2010**

Fictionary was about to begin fourth grade. By this point, Vincent was now an eighth grader and it would be his last year at Canterlot Middle.

"Another school year's about to start," Vincent told his little sister.

"After this year, I won't get to see you as much," moped Fictionary.

"It'll be okay," said Vincent. "After all, you'll still have your new friends to play with."

"You're right," said Fictionary, "but you'll always be my best friend, big brother." And she gave Vincent a hug. Vincent smiled and hugged his sister back.

Rainbow Falls Elementary soon loomed ahead and Lullaby Strings brought the car to a stop.

"Have a good day, Fictionary," she said.

"Yes, mom," said Fictionary, and she jumped out of the car, but not without kissing both her mother and brother goodbye.

"Bye, little sis," said Vincent as the car drove off.

"Bye," waved Fictionary.

"Hey Fictionary!"

Fictionary turned to face Apple Bloom (who had called out to her) and Heartsong walking up to her.

"Hey, girls," she called back. "Wait, where's Twist?"

"Didn't you hear?" asked Heartsong. "She moved away during the summer."

"Wait, what?" asked Fictionary. "Why?"

"Her dad got a new job," explained Apple Bloom.

"Why didn't she say goodbye?" asked Fictionary.

"I don't know," said Heartsong, "but maybe she was busy and didn't have the time."

"It still would have been nice of her to say something about it," said Fictionary.

"Eeyup, same here," said Apple Bloom.

"But we still can make new friends, right?" asked Heartsong.

"Of course," said Fictionary. "Mom tells me that sometimes, we have to make new friends but keep old ones as well."

"Yer ma's very smart to say that," Apple Bloom remarked.

"Thanks," said Fictionary.

* * *

Soon, the three were in Berry Punch's class.

"Oh no," said Apple Bloom.

"What?" asked Heartsong and Fictionary together.

"It's _them_..."

Apple Bloom was referring to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon; they were now in the same class as they were.

"Well, well, well," grinned Diamond Tiara. "If it isn't the loser squad. Aren't you missing a member?"

"Twist moved away and transferred out," said Fictionary.

"Guess she got bored of hanging with you dorks," teased Silver Spoon.

"That's not true!" protested Heartsong. "Her dad just got a new job."

"Of course he did," said Diamond Tiara sarcastically.

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Heartsong, insulted.

Before a fight could be broken out, Berry Punch cleared her throat.

"Could you please save your petty arguments for after class?" she scolded.

"Sorry, ma'am," the students said sheepishly (Diamond Tiara was more annoyed, but hid it well). The three girls soon sat down at their seats. Berry Punch then addressed the whole class.

"Alright students," she said. "For the new school year, we have three students joining our class starting with today."

The students were intrigued; who were they, and what were they like?

"Would our students step forward in front of the classroom and introduce themselves?" asked Berry Punch.

The three students did so, all ten years of age. One of them was a girl with pale harlequin eyes and grayish mulberry hair with pale grayish rose streaks. The other two students were twins, a girl and a boy, both with darker skin than the first girl. The girl had grayish purple eyes, and moderate cerise hair, and her twin brother had azure hair and cornflower blue eyes, not dissimilar to that of Flash Sentry.

"My name is Sweetie Belle," said the girl with mulberry hair. "I'm the youngest of two sisters, and my older sister Rarity is a student at Canterlot High."

"I'm Scootaloo," said the girl with cerise hair, "and that's my twin brother, First Base."

"Hi," said the boy in a shy tone.

"We're sports fans," said Scootaloo. "I like skateboarding and First Base likes baseball."

"Um, I can speak for myself, thanks," said First Base.

"You three may pick your seats," said Berry Punch.

The three newcomers picked seats close to Fictionary, Heartsong, and Apple Bloom.

"Hi there," said Fictionary. "I'm Fictionary."

"I'm Heartsong."

"And Ah'm Apple Bloom."

"Nice to meet you," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, same here," said Scootaloo. First Base nodded quietly in agreement.

"How'd you like to hang out with us during the breaks?" asked Heartsong.

"Sounds like fun," said Sweetie Belle.

"Y-y-yeah," agreed First Base. "F-fun to make n-new friends."

* * *

Soon, it was recess. Fictonary was playing ball with her friends.

"Here you are," she said, passing it onto Scootaloo.

"Think fast!" said Scootaloo, passing it onto Apple Bloom.

"Whoa!" cried Apple Bloom, who intended to kick it to First Base, but kicked it maybe a bit too hard.

"I got it!" said First Base, racing to catch the ball. Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was going and bumped into Silver Spoon, both falling to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" snapped Silver Spoon.

"Oh! I-I'm t-terribly sorry, m-miss!" stuttered First Base, sheepishly handing over her glasses.

"You'd better be," muttered Silver Spoon. First Base helped in dusting off Silver, but Diamond Tiara slapped his hand away.

"How dare you be so careless!" she scolded.

"I said I was sorry!" protested First Base.

At that moment, First Base's friends and sister came up.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" asked Scootaloo.

"This barbarian knocked Silver Spoon to the ground," protested Diamond Tiara.

"He was trying to catch the ball Apple Bloom kicked and he simply ran into her," retorted Fictionary. "That was an honest mistake!"

"So was you kicking a ball on our heads a few years ago; don't think we forgot!"

"Stop accusing us of doing it on purpose!" protested Scootaloo. "And please give my brother a break!"

"Oh, that was your brother?" asked Diamond Tiara. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she added sarcastically.

"Liar!" snapped Apple Bloom.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" snapped Diamond Tiara.

Just then, they heard a whistle. It was Berry Punch; she had blown the whistle to stop their quarreling.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"That boy bumped into Silver Spoon and deliberately knocked her to the ground!" said Diamond Tiara.

"Th-that's n-not true!" stuttered First Base. "I-I was trying to catch a ball and I bumped into her by accident! I meant no harm!"

Berry Punch looked at both groups of children.

"Who's telling the truth here?"

"We are!" insisted Fictionary. "Diamond Tiara's just making up excuses to get us in trouble just because she's richer than us!"

"Plus, I know when First Base is sorry for when he makes a mistake," added Scootaloo. "I know him better than most people do."

"Is this true?" Berry Punch asked sternly.

"Well, duh!" retorted Diamond Tiara. Realizing that she had given herself away, she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Thanks a lot!" Silver Spoon whispered harshly.

Berry Punch just sighed and shook her head sternly.

"You two have been warned to stop with this behavior," she scolded. "I will be calling your parents and you both will stay a half an hour after school."

"Half an hour?!" protested Diamond Tiara. "B-but it's only the first day!"

"Want me to make it a full hour?"

That was enough to make Diamond Tiara shut up.

* * *

A few minutes later, recess was over.

"Everybody inside," said Berry Punch. The students followed their teacher inside.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Fictionary to First Base, "how close are you and Scootaloo?"

"She's like my best friend," said First Base. "Whenever I'm in trouble she always sticks up for me."

"Yep, cause good siblings always stick by each other," said Scootaloo, wrapping her arm around him.

"Got that right," said Fictionary, "and I should know having two big brothers who look out for me."

"Ah've got mah big sis Applejack and mah big bro Big Macintosh," said Apple Bloom.

"And then there's me," said Heartsong, "and Song Cue and Orange Sherbet."

"I have Rarity," said Sweetie Belle, "but I think she cares more about fashion than me."

"That's a bunch of rubbish," said Fictionary.

"How do you know?"

"She's family, right? Families are supposed to care for each other."

"Well..." Sweetie Belle hesitated. "I guess she does care for me once in a while, but please don't get me started on my fifth birthday party, okay?"

"Fair enough," said Heartsong.

"First Base, girls," said Berry Punch. The six friends instantly hushed, and they quietly went to their seats so class could begin.

* * *

Soon, it was lunchtime. First Base and the girls were all sat together.

"Ah got some homemade Apple family fritters," said Apple Bloom. "Granny Smith suggested that Ah may want to share some with mah friends."

"Thanks," said Sweetie Belle.

"They smell delicious," agreed First Base.

"We Apples are well known for bein' good at makin' apple related treats," said Apple Bloom.

"I should go there sometime with my family," said Heartsong.

When Scootaloo had finished her lunch, she got up to take her tray away. But she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Whoa!"

She bumped into another student. This was a ten year old boy with grayish purple eyes and dark grayish sapphire blue hair.

"Sorry," said Scootaloo.

"No, it's fine," said the boy. "I'm Rumble, by the way."

"I'm Scootaloo. You wanna join us?"

"Sure."

Rumble sat down at the table with Scootaloo and her friends.

"So what are you all having?" he asked.

"Apple fritters," explained Apple Bloom, "and they're all freshly baked at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Could I try one?"

"That's mah last one," said Apple Bloom, handing it to Rumble.

"Thanks, uh, what's your name?"

"Apple Bloom."

"Nice to meet you," said Rumble.

At that moment, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went by.

"Stand aside, losers," said Diamond Tiara.

"Here we go again," groaned Heartsong. It was then that Fictionary had a rather cheeky idea.

"Does anyone have a fake spider?"

"I do," said Rumble. He fished one made of rubber out of his pocket. "A leftover Halloween decoration."

"Excellent," said Fictionary.

"What do you need that rubber spider for?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, it's a good one," smirked Fictionary.

While Diamond Tiara wasn't looking, Fictionary placed the spider alongside her mashed potatoes. The blond-and-pink haired girl giggled quietly to herself as she snuck away.

"This is going to be hilarious," she whispered.

"What's happening?" asked Scootaloo. "I don't see-"

Suddenly they heard a bloodcurdling scream from one of the tables.

" _SPIIIIIDEEERRRR!_ "

They could see a very terrified Diamond Tiara racing out of the lunchroom. Fictionary fell to the ground, laughing her butt off. In the ensuring chaos, Silver Spoon found herself covered in her friend's lunch. At first, she panicked upon seeing the spider, but then realized it was a fake.

"Hey, this is a fake spider!" she snapped. She looked over to Fictionary and saw her laughing. Fictionary noticed Silver Spoon glaring at her and quickly stopped laughing.

"I should have known you'd be involved," growled Silver Spoon.

"Whatever would give you an idea like that?" asked Fictionary innocently.

"You were laughing!"

"Oh, that!" said Fictionary. "Er, I, uh, just heard a really funny joke from my friends! Yeah!"

"Really?" Silver Spoon raised an eyebrow. "What was the joke you were laughing at?"

Fictionary's friends quickly caught on what she was doing, and Apple Bloom was first to speak up.

"This apple pie was walkin' into a restaurant, and he asks for a drink."

"And then the server says, 'Hey, you're famous! We've got a dessert named for you!'" added Sweetie Belle.

"And then the apple pie replies, 'Really? You got a pie named Steve?'" finished Scootaloo

This resulted in the friends laughing over the joke the three girls had just told (they thought they were faking it, but it came off as real instead). Silver Spoon couldn't help but chuckle a bit, but then she saw a very miffed Diamond Tiara walk through the doors and stopped.

"That... was not a good joke," Silver Spoon said awkwardly.

"Come, Silver Spoon," said Diamond Tiara. "Let's leave these losers."

Silver Spoon followed, but not without a quick glance back and mouthing "actually a funny joke" to the friends.

"Why are those two even friends?" asked Heartsong.

"Beats me," said Sweetie Belle. "Maybe because they're both rich?"

"Hopefully she grows sense and stops hanging out with her," said First Base.

"How'd you know?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well, she kind of smiled at me when I dusted her off."

"Looks like somebody's got a girlfriend," teased Scootaloo.

First Base blushed red whilst Rumble and the other girls giggled. "I do not!"

"Don't worry," said Rumble. "Siblings like teasing each other. My brother Thunderlane once teased me when I had a crush on his friends Flitter and Cloudchaser."

"But aren't they older than you?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well... yeah, but..."

"That doesn't bother me," said Fictionary. "Vincent's got a crush on Sunset, and she's seven months older than him!"

Just then, the bell rang.

"Back to our classes," said Rumble, standing up. "Nice meeting you, guys."

"Nice meeting you, Rumble," said First Base. With that, the friends headed off to class.

* * *

Once the school day was over, the children were making their way home.

"See you guys tomorrow," called Scootaloo.

"Alright then, Scootaloo," replied Fictionary. "You too, First Base."

But First Base didn't reply; it looked as though a lot was on his mind.

"You okay, bro?" asked Scootaloo.

"Eh? Oh yeah, totally fine."

"If you say so," said Scootaloo.

"I can see my mom's car," said Fictionary, and as soon as it pulled up, Fictionary opened the door and jumped in.

"Hi, little sis," said Vincent, giving her a hug.

"Hi, Vincent," said Fictionary. "You, mom, dad, and Flash won't believe the day I had today."

"Really?" said Lullaby Strings. "I think that will be an interesting story."

And Fictionary told them all about her adventure and new friends.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Scootaloo being First Base and Flash's sister is another headcanon by Crimson-Kaizer on DeviantArt.**

 **Twist transferring schools is a partial reference to her voice actress' departure from the show, and why she hasn't spoken since season two.**

 **Like chapter four "Only People", this is loosely based upon _Call of the Cutie_.**


	28. F&T14 - How?

It's the finale to the second volume of the series, and it's a very important chapter to Sunset's story. It's even one of the series' longest chapters, clocking at over 4000 words total.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 2 -** ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **Chapter 14 - How? (Lennon, 1971)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Apart from being the day that Fictionary, Heartsong and Apple Bloom first met with Scootaloo, First Base, Sweetie Belle, as well as Rumble, it was also the day that Sunset Shimmer began her time at Canterlot High School.

"I sure hope I enjoy it there," she said to herself. Since Celestia was also principal of the school and Luna vice-principal, Sunset was sure that she would feel secure with their presence, but she took public transport to CHS because she didn't want the other students or staff to know that she was the principal's foster daughter.

Sunset stood before the school entrance, a look of anticipation on her face. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Sunset! Over here!"

She looked over to face a familiar-looking girl with rainbow-streaked hair.

"Rainbow Dash!" she cried happily. Sunset ran up to Rainbow Dash and gave her a hug.

"How've you been?" she asked.

"Oh, just fine," said Rainbow Dash. Sunset broke the hug. "You know what, Sun? I think our time together again at Canterlot High will be awesome!"

"I sure hope so," said Sunset.

"Hey, look, Flash - it's Sunset and Dash!"

"Hey girls!"

Both Rainbow Dash and Sunset turned to face Flash and Soarin.

"Oh, hey there, guys," said Sunset. "Good to see- Oof!"

"So nice to see you girls again too!" said Soarin excitedly. He brought Sunset and Rainbow Dash close to him and hugged them tightly.

"Hey, don't get weird on me, Soarin," said Rainbow Dash indignantly.

"Sorry," said Soarin.

"So, what did you guys do this summer?" asked Sunset. "I know that Flash and his family went to the beach. I was there too..."

Flash sighed with annoyance. "I thought we agreed not to bring up _that_ incident, Sunset."

"What incident?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Flash just groaned with annoyance; when Sunset told Rainbow Dash and Soarin that Flash came out of the water without his trunks after diving, they were in stitches.

"I told you not to tell them that!" snapped Flash. He was red with fury and embarrassment.

"Well, Rainbow asked," said Sunset innocently.

At that moment, Trixie and Starlight Glimmer were walking by.

"Oh no..." muttered Sunset.

"Well, well, well," said Starlight. "Look who we have here."

"Not them again!" exclaimed Soarin.

"Why haven't they been kicked out of the country?" snapped Rainbow Dash.

"Better yet, why are they even here?" Flash pointed out.

"Maybe their parents blackmailed the school board," said Rainbow Dash.

"How dare you!" snapped Trixie, sounding very insulted.

"Well, why else would a couple of brats like you be allowed here?" asked Flash.

"For your information, Sentry," said Starlight, walking up to him angrily, "we came in much like any other student of this school."

"People like you don't even belong here," snapped Flash. "Not if all you do is bully others!"

"We like to think of it as keeping the weaklings in their place," said Trixie importantly.

"Those 'weaklings', as you so rudely put them, happen to be our schoolmates," said Sunset firmly.

"Not our problem," said Starlight.

"It will be if you end up going too far," said Rainbow Dash.

"Wouldn't happen to us... Rainbow _Crash_ ," Trixie snickered.

Rainbow Dash growled angrily. She hated being called by her childhood nickname.

"Forget 'em, Dashie," said Soarin, putting a hand on her shoulder. "They're just not worth it."

"He's right," agreed Sunset. "C'mon, Dash; we better head to orientation."

"Fine," said Rainbow Dash.

With that, she and Sunset made their way to orientation, shortly followed by Starlight and Trixie, snickering to themselves.

* * *

In the gym, many students were gathered, waiting for the orientation to start.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash to one of the students.

"Need some help, partners?" The other student had turned to face them and spoke in a Southern accent. She had blond hair, green eyes, and wore a Stetson hat.

Rainbow Dash looked over at the other girl, taking in her appearance and accent. She somewhat resembled Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash figured, and thought, _Maybe this is her sister she mentioned a while back?_

"You could say that. Err... Applejack, yes?"

"Eeyup," said the girl. "It's nice to meet ya."

"Same here; I'm Rainbow Dash, and that's Sunset Shimmer."

"Hi," said Sunset. "I don't believe we've met before. Rainbow and I went to Canterlot Middle."

"Mah brother Big Macintosh and I went to Rainbow Falls Middle," explained Applejack, "and little Apple Bloom's still in Rainbow Falls Elementary."

"A friend of mine's sister actually met her," said Sunset.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Fictionary, would it?" asked Applejack.

"How'd you know?"

"Apple Bloom told me about her."

"I'll bet she mentioned Vincent as well," said Rainbow Dash.

"She sure did," said Applejack.

"You'd love to meet him," said Sunset, before sighing. "Oh, Vincent's such a wonderful guy."

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush," teased Applejack.

"What?!" Sunset blushed. "I do not have a crush on anybody!"

"Then why are you blushing?" snickered Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not blushing," protested Sunset, and she walked away, feeling embarrassed.

"All Ah was that she had a crush," said Applejack. "Not that it was a bad thing."

What Sunset didn't realize was that Starlight and Trixie had been listening in to their conversation.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Trixie?" asked Starlight.

"I am indeed," her friend smirked.

* * *

Soon, it was lunch time. Several students were in the lunchroom while others were still in their classes. Sunset was sitting at an empty table when two familiar faces approached.

"Hello, Sunset."

"Oh no," groaned Sunset. "Not you two again."

It was Trixie and Starlight Glimmer.

"What do you want?" snapped Sunset. "Mo- uh, _Principal McCracken_ said that if you were bothering me, I should ignore you and move on."

"Can't we just sit for lunch without being accused?" asked Starlight, sounding offended.

"Not from my perspective," retorted Sunset.

"So... what's this we hear about you and Vincent?" smirked Trixie with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Sunset innocently.

"You said he was a wonderful guy, did you not?"

"Well, yes," said Sunset, but then something occurred to her. "Wait a minute; you were eavesdropping, weren't you?!"

"We just happened to hear you talking," said Starlight innocently.

"What exactly do you want with me?" Sunset demanded.

"We want you to join our little group," said Starlight.

"What group?" asked Sunset. "Like, some little club where we bully people for fun? Forget it. Vincent would never have approved."

"Indeed," said Trixie, with a hint of deviousness in her voice. "Although, it sure would be a shame if something _tragic_ were to happen to him, wouldn't it?"

That must've hit a raw nerve with Sunset. "You... You wouldn't hurt him, would you?!"

"Hmm..." Starlight gave off a malicious smirk. "Maybe we will, maybe we won't..."

Sunset's hand turned into a fist. "You leave him alone," he demanded. "He has done nothing wrong to make you hurt him!"

"He rejected me when I tried to flirt with him!" protested Trixie.

"And rightly so, I felt!" retorted Sunset, and then she glared at Starlight. "Just you wait until Principal McCracken hears about what you're planning."

"So who's going to tell her, I wonder," taunted Starlight. "A goody-goody tattletale like you, I suppose?"

 _Where have I heard that quote before?_ thought Sunset, but she didn't have the time to dwell on that. Instead, she thought that if she _did_ report Starlight and Trixie, she worried that this would only further earn her bullying from them. Not only that, but she was concerned about making her foster mother look biased towards a couple of students simply for bullying the principal's daughter.

"Tell you what," said Starlight. "We'll give you until the end of the school day to consider our offer."

Just then, the bell rang. Relieved, Sunset left for her next class - biology. _At least I don't have to put up with them there,_ she thought.

* * *

It wasn't long before the school day had ended. Sunset had made the decision to come home on public transport, and she was hoping that she wouldn't meet with Starlight, Trixie, or both on the train. So far, she hadn't bumped into them and didn't see either on the platform.

"Sweet relief," she sighed. As she sat on a bench, Sunset silently hoped and prayed that neither would turn up before the next train arrived.

 _The last thing I need is those two giving me more grief,_ she thought. Sooner than she thought, the train rolled into the platform and came to a stop. Sunset felt relief as the doors opened and she quickly jumped aboard.

"Thank goodness," she said. "Next stop; home."

Sunset wasn't the only one aboard the unit she was in; with her were Flash, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and a sixteen-year-old boy Sunset assumed to be Big Macintosh. He had orange hair, green eyes, and a muscular structure which made him look strong.

"Oh hey, guys," said Sunset.

"Hey there, Sunset," said Rainbow Dash. "How'd it go with your first day? Me, I think I'm gonna like sports the best; it's been a childhood dream of mine to be part of the Canterlot Wondercolts!" Applejack rolled her eyes and just grunted.

"Oh, it went fine, apart from running into... _them_ at lunch," said Sunset, with a hint of loathing at the word "them".

"Did they try anything?" asked Soarin.

"They did, but... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?" asked Applejack.

"It's... not nice to talk about," Sunset said at last.

"Understandably," said Big Macintosh.

"Did they ever cause any trouble for you?" asked Sunset.

"Nope," said Big Macintosh. "Ah never let hoodlums get the best of me."

"Me neither," said Applejack.

Sunset thought about what the Apple siblings said. She felt sure that if she ignored Starlight and Trixie for at least a month or two, they'd get bored and leave her alone. Well, that was the theory, at least.

* * *

Soon, the train stopped and Sunset got out at her destination. She then walked over the pedestrian bridge above the tracks onto the other platform, and then onto her way to where she, Celestia, Luna, Solar Crystal and Nyx lived.

"Mom? Aunt Luna?" she called when opening the door. (She'd had a key with her so she could unlock it in case nobody was home.) Nobody replied.

"Oh," said Sunset. "They must be picking up Solar and Nyx. How silly of me to forget..."

Deciding to rest a little, Sunset then took off her shoes, walked upstairs, put down her backpack, and removed her jacket and socks. She then lay on her bed and picked up the nearest the book to read.

"Nothing like a good book after a hard day," she said. Sunset was so relaxed she didn't even notice when the door opened and her foster family came in.

"Sunset? Are you home?" Celestia's voice called.

Sunset jumped in surprise.

"Agh!-You-back-off-I-got-a-book-and-I'm-not-afraid-to-use-it!" she yelped, making a fighting pose.

Celestia and Luna were puzzled by what Sunset had just said.

"Sunset? Is that you?" Celestia called again. "Are you alright?"

Sheepishly, Sunset stepped out of her room and walked down the stairs.

"Hi mom."

"Are you quite alright?" Celestia asked.

"I am, you kinda startled me," said Sunset.

"Sorry about that," said Celestia. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"I did," said Sunset, making sure to leave Starlight and Trixie out of the conversation. "I also made some new friends. I met up again with Flash, Soarin, and Rainbow Dash, and then there were the likes of Applejack, Rarity, Big Macintosh, Math Equation, just to name a few."

"Well, I'm happy that you're making new friends, Sunset," said Celestia.

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

The following morning, Sunset was in high spirits as she boarded the train.

"I feel like today's going to be much better," she said to herself.

"Mornin', Sunset," Applejack called out to her.

"Morning, Applejack," replied Sunset. "How are you today?"

"Doin' pretty good," said Applejack. "We're plannin' to bake some treats for the upcomin' bake sale they're having at downtown Canterlot."

"Well, that does sound exciting," said Sunset. "I ought to go there some time."

"Yer welcome to help with baking if ya want," offered Applejack.

"I'd love to," smiled Sunset.

* * *

Today, the students had their first and third classes for the school year, with a homework session and brunch in between. Sunset had a good morning, and felt certain that nothing could possibly ruin it. Wishful thinking, as come lunchtime, two certain girls had a bone to pick with her...

"Hello again, Sunset."

The redhead yelped and raised both of her hands, accidentally smacking one of the two girls in the face.

"Ow!" cried Trixie.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Sunset. "I'm so sorry; I've got quick reflexes!"

"Hmph; we'll keep that in mind," muttered Starlight, half sarcastically and half serious.

"What do you two even want?" demanded Sunset.

"Have you considered our offer?" asked Starlight.

"What offer?"

"To join us, duh," said Trixie.

"No!" snapped Sunset, almost instantly. "I'll never be part of a heartless group of people, and that's that!"

"Oh yes you will," said Starlight, taking hold of Sunset's chin. "You know you want to join us, Sunset. I can see it in your eyes. You have hate and anger inside of you. Use it on those who do you wrong. Use it to gain reputation, respect, and power! It is your destiny!"

"No it's not!" objected Sunset, shoving Starlight away from her. "I will never become a bully like you! Now leave me alone!" And she walked away in a huff.

Trixie hoped to break the ice, "At least we've got each other, right?" But Starlight still had that smirk on her face.

"We might still have a chance to change Sunset's mind," she said deviously. "You can't run from destiny. You can only choose to meet it."

"How so, if I may ask?"

"All in good time, Trixie," grinned Starlight. "All in good time."

* * *

 **JANUARY 2011**

As the school year went on, Sunset continued to ignore the two mean girls. Many events went by such as the 2010 Fall Formal, the Thanksgiving break, and the Halloween and Christmas parties. However, it was in the New Year during the winter that Sunset Shimmer's life, once again, would take a turn for the worse.

That January afternoon, Sunset was talking and hanging out with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity. Back then, Rarity was a sophomore at Canterlot High, having recently turned sixteen two months ago.

"I must say, it's great for us girls to just get together and talk," said Rarity.

"You said it," said Applejack.

"It's the life," agreed Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe to get out of this cold weather," said Rarity, "you three ought to take a trip to the spa with me one of these days."

"That would be a fun idea," said Sunset.

"I wouldn't be caught dead at one of those frilly spas," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, what about you, Applejack?" asked Rarity.

"Well," said Applejack, "Ah don't really know..."

"What's wrong?" asked Sunset.

"Ah'm not really the relaxin' type," said Applejack.

"Looks like it's you and me, right, Rarity?"

"Absolutely, darling," said Rarity. "I wouldn't miss a trip to the spa for anything."

What none of them realized was that Starlight and Trixie were, at this moment, devising a devious plan against Sunset.

"This'll be a good one," smirked Starlight.

"That girl won't know what hit her," agreed Trixie.

* * *

 **JANUARY 22, 2011**

Rarity and her mother Cookie Crumbles arranged for the date of hers and Sunset's spa appointment to be this Saturday.

"Thanks for bringing me," said Sunset.

"Oh, it's our pleasure, darling," said Rarity. "I'm glad your mother agreed to it as well."

"Yeah, it's a bit disappointing she couldn't come with us," said Sunset. "She does have work to do, even on the weekends."

At last, they arrived. As Rarity and Sunset sat down, the former's mother walked up to the receptionist.

"We've got an appointment for today, I believe," she said.

"Come right in," said the receptionist.

"Thank you," said Cookie Crumbles. "c'mon, girls. We'll have to be in separate rooms."

"What do you mean, separate rooms?" asked Sunset.

"I'm an adult and you two are teenagers," said Cookie Crumbles. "Have you ever ended up _au naturel_ , as Rarity puts it, under the age of eighteen around adults?"

"N-no, but I see your point," said Sunset.

* * *

In Rarity and Sunset's room, the two were getting ready for a pedicure.

"What does one of those pedicures feel like?" asked Sunset.

"It feels like heaven for your feet," said Rarity.

When one of the assistants began work on Sunset's feet, she felt a bit sensitive at first. Sunset yelped and quickly retracted her feet defensively.

"It's alright," said the assistant gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I-I'm not u-used to my feet b-being t-touched by o-other people," Sunset managed to blurt out.

"Oh relax, Sunset," said Rarity. "I felt the same way with my first pedicure."

Reluctantly, Sunset stretched her legs out again so the assistant could give her feet a pedicure. This time, she didn't flinch and pull back.

 _Rarity was right,_ thought Sunset. _It does feel like bits of heaven._ She then closed her eyes, almost looking to be asleep.

* * *

Soon it was time for back massages.

"Mmm... ooh..." sighed Rarity. "A little higher, dear. Ahh."

"It's like all of my stress and tension is just being broken apart," sighed Sunset.

Once the massages were done, the girls had guacamole put on their faces with cucumbers over their eyes. Both were now wearing towels over their hair as well as robes.

"Is that to preserve beauty?" asked Sunset as guacamole was spread on her face.

"Indeed," said Rarity.

Eventually, the two were led to a large tub filled with mud.

"What's mud got to do with preserving our beauty?" asked Sunset. "Won't it just make us dirty?"

"This is a special therapeutic mud," explained Rarity. With that, the two girls entered the mud bath. However, what neither of the girls realized was that two of the spa workers were actually Trixie and Starlight in disguise.

"You sure that will work?" Trixie whispered to Starlight.

"Of course," whispered Starlight. "That Sunset won't know what hit her."

While nobody was looking, Starlight took out a jar full of earthworms and dumped them into the mud. The worms landed in Sunset's part of the mud bath, but she didn't notice. Well, not until she felt something crawling on her face.

"What the?" she asked, feeling her face. She took off a cucumber slice, only to find...

" **WORMS!** "

"Sunset!" shrieked Rarity, removing her cucumbers. "Are you-OH MY GOODNESS, YOU'VE GOT WORMS!"

Some of the spa attendants heard this. They entered the room to find the two teenage girls in a tizzy.

"What's going on here?" asked one.

"Worms!" screamed Sunset. "And they're all in my mud bath!"

"No! I've got a few in mine too!" shrieked Rarity. "Get those vile creatures from me!"

An attendant then noticed Starlight and Trixie trying to sidle away.

"And where are you off to?" she asked sternly.

"We've been spotted!" cried Trixie. "Let's get out of here!"

The two girls ran as fast as they could, but they didn't get far as they bumped right into Cookie Crumbles, who had come running when she heard her daughter's scream.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"There were worms in the mud!" cried Rarity.

"And they were crawling on my face!" added Sunset.

"Those two girls appear to be responsible for it," said the attendant, pointing to Starlight and Trixie. Sunset growled at she looked at them.

"You!"

"Surprise?" asked Starlight sheepishly.

"Why would you two do such a thing?" demanded Rarity.

Starlight and Trixie weren't too sure how to reply; they only wanted to prank Sunset, but not Rarity as well!

"Thanks to you two," scolded an attendant, "now we have to drain out the mud and fill it up again! I've half a mind to call the police on you!" Starlight and Trixie looked at one another nervously; Sunset still glared at them crossly.

The attendants called Starlight and Trixie's families over the matter. Needless to say, they were not happy with what their children had done, and they were sent home almost immediately. Because of the incident, Rarity and Sunset had decided to end their spa day.

"And it was going so well too," moped Rarity.

"Never mind, girls," said Cookie Crumbles. "There's always another time."

"I suppose," sighed Rarity. Sunset didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement. In her mind, she was wondering how to pay Starlight and Trixie back...

* * *

 **JANUARY 24, 2011**

The following Monday, Sunset went to school, still thinking of how to get her revenge.

"So, they want to play rough with me, do they?" she muttered to herself as she walked inside. "If that's the way they want, I'm gonna fight fire with fire..."

At that moment, Starlight and Trixie walked in, both still mad over the punishments they had received for their incident at the spa.

"I can't believe this," Starlight fumed.

"Me neither; grounded for two months!" grumbled Trixie.

Suddenly, they saw Sunset.

"Oh, her again," said Trixie.

"Out of my way," demanded Sunset.

"Well, this is new," remarked Starlight.

"Where'd the new backbone come from?" asked Trixie.

"Pretty funny coming from a girl with the ego the size of her butt!" retorted Sunset.

"Excuse me?!" Trixie was most indignant!

"That was a good one," chuckled Starlight, earning a glare from Trixie.

"Don't think you're off the hook either," Sunset said to Starlight. "You've poked your nose into so many people's business I'm surprised it hasn't been chopped off yet."

"How dare you!" snapped Starlight.

The two mean girls fumed away. Sunset smiled at herself in triumph as she walked to her first class. Unfortunately for her, it would only be the start of her second downward spiral.

* * *

 **AUGUST 2, 2038**

Sunset hung her head sadly. "I can't believe I let myself become that way," she said ashamed.

Once again, Vincent had to put his hands on his wife's shoulders to help her calm down.

"It's okay, dear," he whispered. "We all make mistakes."

Just then, Rarity looked up at the clock. It was only eight minutes after five.

"Goodness gracious, how time flies," she exclaimed.

"Bloody hell," remarked Comet Tail. "It's almost past supper time."

"Come on kids," sighed Song Cue, getting up. "We better head home for supper."

"Quite right," agreed Math Equation. "Our kids will be wondering where we are."

"Aww," the children groaned with disappointment.

"Aren't we gonna hear about how mum and dad fell in love?" asked Venus.

"I want to know about mommy and daddy's time during high school!" whined Violet.

"But how did you and mom influence them all?" asked Dawn to Vincent.

"That's another story for another time," said Vincent.

"Don't worry," said Twilight. "We can arrange for some time to continue the story."

"Of course, we will have to make arrangements to accommodate our schedules," added Flash.

"That would be nice," said Dawn.

"You're the best, dad," said Twilight V and Violet, hugging their father.

Math, Rarity, Comet, Song Cue, Venus and Mars all said goodbye to the Sentries present in the room and went for home.

"That was rather nice," said Vincent.

"Indeed it was," said Sunset, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"C'mon, dear," Vincent told his daughter, and they both followed after Sunset.

"Mom?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, sweetie?" asked Sunset.

"Why does thinking about the past make you a little... um..."

"Uneasy?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah, that."

Sunset sighed unhappily.

"When I was around your age," she said, "I did things that I was not proud of."

"Were they as bad as insulting Trixie and Starlight?" asked Dawn.

"No, worse than that," said Sunset. "Out of all the students I was rude to back then, I treated your father the worst..."

"What?" gasped Dawn. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't mean to," said Sunset. "I was so afraid that I would get picked on again, that I wasn't thinking."

"Fear is a powerful emotion," said Vincent. "If we don't control our fear, it can stop us from thinking straight, and it may end up hurting not only yourself, but your peers as well."

"I learned that the hard way," said Sunset. "That's why I had been so protective of you since you started high school. I love you with all my heart, Dawn, and I can't bear the thought of you in danger, especially after that bully gave you a beating last year."

"Thank goodness that bully got expelled," said Dawn.

"If only Sunny hadn't been so vicious with him..." said Vincent in a slightly teasing manner.

"Oh, you," giggled Sunset. Mother, father, and daughter all laughed.

"Are you prepared to take in what we're about to tell you over the next two weeks, Dawn?" asked Vincent.

"Very," his daughter replied. "I want to know your whole story."

Dawn Spark looked at her parents. She wanted nothing more than to learn everything she could possibly learn about their past. As they began to cook dinner, however, Vincent and Sunset were deeply worried that their daughter would think less of them if she learned what they went through...

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Rarity and Sunset's meetup at the spa is loosely inspired from _Green Isn't Your Color_. There are also minor references to _Bridle Gossip_ and _Legend of Everfree_.**

 **Starlight quotes the _Thomas and Friends_ episode, _Diesel Does it Again_.**


	29. LIB1 - What You Got

And now we begin a new volume for Art of a Sun's Love. It's Love is Blind, a title suggested by Rachel (TobyandMavisforever), and inspired from a lyric in "Listen to What the Man Said", which isn't on this album, but it will not go unused. Watch this space.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 1 - What You Got (Lennon, 1974)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

It was around 6:30 in the evening. The Sentry family had finished their dinner and Vincent had just put away all the dishes. He walked into the living room and found his wife and daughter looking into the family album. Dawn was looking at an older picture of her parents when they were in high school; in it, Vincent was sixteen and Sunset seventeen.

"Wow," said Dawn. "You guys look just about the same as you did years ago."

Vincent looked at the picture; twenty-five years had passed since it was first taken and still, he and Sunset hardly looked a day over twenty-one.

"Age is a funny thing sometimes," chuckled Vincent. "Some people just look younger than they actually are on the outside. But on the inside, we're just a bit weaker."

He sat down next to his daughter and together, the three looked back at the pictures. Then Dawn noticed another picture.

"Was that really you, dad?" The Vincent in that picture couldn't have been older than thirteen; he had messy hair, braces, and didn't have glasses.

"I'm afraid so," sighed Vincent, looking embarrassed. "That wasn't one of my proudest moments."

"You looked rather dorky back then," commented Dawn.

Vincent went red with embarrassment at her daughter's cheeky comment. Sunset couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"You really were, dear," she smirked.

"Not you too," muttered Vincent.

"We tease because we love." She put her hands on her husband's shoulders in reassurance.

"I love you too," said Vincent, kissing her on the cheek.

"So how'd you get your high school look?" asked Dawn.

"Well, you can bet it took more than a change of eye-wear and some 1960s influence," joked Sunset.

"Oh you," chuckled Vincent, giving his wife a playful shove. Sunset giggled again.

"What did people think of your new haircut at first?" asked Dawn.

"Well," said Vincent, feeling a little sheepish, "the moment a girl and her mother walked past me and uncle Flash, the girl saw me, squealed and fainted."

"So you must have been a lady killer before mom fell for you," joked Dawn.

"I was only fourteen back then," said Vincent. "Plus, I wasn't too fond of the attention as I'd rather be just another student in school."

"Oh, come now, dear," giggled Sunset. "Tell our daughter all about it, won't ya?" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, alright," chuckled Vincent, and this is the story he told...

* * *

 **AUGUST 19, 2011**

It was only three days before Vincent could begin high school. He could not wait.

 _Three more days,_ he thought. _After that, Sunset and I will be able to see each other more often._ Vincent couldn't deny that he had a crush on Sunset; to him, she looked like an angel from the heavens and being in her presence made him feel like the happiest boy on the planet. Flash noticed how happy his little brother was.

"You're in a chipper mood," he commented.

"What's not to be happy about, Flash?" asked Vincent. "My first day of high school is coming soon."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Sunset Shimmer, would it?" asked Flash cheekily.

Vincent went red at that comment. Inside, Flash was worried about his little brother's crush on Sunset.

 _Can't Vincent see how immature his crush on Sunset's getting?_ he thought to himself. _Maybe he should try meeting other girls to take his mind off of her. It's for his own good, really._

What Flash meant by that was that he'd actually been spending a lot of time with Sunset for the past several months, but he never bothered to tell Vincent about it, although he was certain that he would eventually get over it.

Just then, their mother Lullaby Strings came in.

"Hey, mom," said Vincent, turning to face her.

"What's up, mom?" asked Flash.

"Come along, Vincent," said Lullaby. "You have your haircut appointment and visit to the mall planned today."

"Alright, mom," said Vincent, running his fingers through his hair. Over time, his hair had gotten long and messy, whereas Flash's hair was usually short in the back and longer on top.

"Have you thought of what you'd like your new hairstyle to be?" asked Lullaby.

"I have," said Vincent. "A mop-top."

"Oh, like the Beatles, I see," said Lullaby. "An interesting choice, dear."

"Sounds a bit too silly for my liking," said Flash.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Vincent, sounding offended.

"I didn't mean to offend you," said Flash.

* * *

Soon, the three were off to the barber. Fictionary was with Page Turner helping to arrange his book shop.

"Too bad she couldn't come with us," said Vincent to Lullaby.

"I know," said Lullaby, "but she has her own friends to visit her."

"I'll bet she's doing dad a big help at his own shop," said Vincent to Flash.

"You bet," said Flash. "She's just fascinated with books."

"Kinda like Twilight, I bet," said Vincent. This made the two laugh.

"Alright," said Lullaby. "That's enough out of you two. We're here." Indeed, they had arrived at the barber's.

"How long has it been since I was last here?" asked Vincent.

"Hard to tell," said Lullaby.

"I don't think he's been there at all," said Flash, "judging by the length of his hair."

"That's not true!" snapped Vincent. "I have been there... when I was eleven."

"Yeah, but not for a haircut," said Flash.

"Enough, you two," scolded Lullaby.

"Sorry mom," said the brothers. Vincent got up and sat down in the barber's chair.

"Alright, lad," said the barber. "What'll it be today?"

"A mop-top hairstyle, please," said Vincent.

"A mop-top?" asked the barber, a bit surprised. "They haven't really been big in fashion since the 60s!"

"I don't care," said Vincent. "I think it's neat."

Knowing that he couldn't go against a customer's request, the barber agreed to style Vincent's hair however he wanted it.

It took quite a few minutes, but at last, the barber was finished.

"Well," he said, showing Vincent a mirror. "What do you think?"

"Wow!" Vincent exclaimed, beaming with pride. "I look fab!"

"You are, indeed," said Lullaby. "You look very handsome, Vincent."

Flash just looked at his brother, speechless. Vincent just smirked in his older brother's general direction.

"Not so silly now, is it?"

"Er... I suppose not," Flash said at last.

* * *

After paying for the haircut, the family set out for the clothing store. Along the way, Vincent bumped into someone familiar.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, it's fine... Vincent?!"

The person Vincent ran into was Sunset Shimmer, now fifteen years old and wearing a light purple shirt with a red and yellow sun on it, an orange skirt with yellow and purple stripes, and a black jacket.

"Sunset?" asked Vincent, just as surprised once he recognized her.

"Oh, my gosh, Vincent!" To his surprise, Sunset pulled him into a tight hug, making him blush. "I really missed you."

"So did I, Sunset," said Vincent, returning the hug.

"I love your new haircut," said Sunset. "It's very handsome."

Vincent blushed even redder. "Th-thanks," he said shyly. Flash looked away enviously.

"Oh! Hello there, Flash," said Sunset, quickly acknowledging his presence. "You too, Mrs. Sentry."

"Hello, Sunset," said Lullaby. "Where's your mother?"

At that moment, Celestia came in with some bags full of sweets.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. Then she took a look at Vincent.

"I rather like this new hairdo of yours, Vincent," said Celestia. "It makes you look smart and adorable."

Vincent giggled shyly and said his thanks.

"Ahem!" Flash was looking very jealous at his brother's new popularity.

"What's wrong, Flash?" asked Vincent.

"Don't we have to get some new clothes for Vincent?" asked Flash, trying not to sound jealous.

"Alright, jealous heart," chuckled Lullaby. "C'mon, Vincent; we better get going."

"It was nice to see you and your mom again, Sunset," said Vincent.

"Same here," said Sunset.

"I look forward to seeing you at Canterlot High," said Celestia. "Of course, you'll have to refer to me as 'Principal' or 'ma'am'."

"Of course, ma'am," said Vincent. And on that note, both families parted ways.

"What's with the attitude?" asked Vincent to Flash.

"What attitude?"

"Well, you looked jealous when Sunset hugged me."

"So?"

"What's the problem with it?"

Flash just sighed with annoyance. "Never mind, Vincent."

* * *

Soon they got to the clothing store.

"Once we get inside," said Lullaby, "Vincent, you can make the decisions on what you want, and I'll help you if you need it."

"Thanks, mom," said Vincent. Lullaby and her two sons walked inside, the door ringing the bell as they entered.

"Welcome," said a nearby attendant. She was a woman in her late twenties with orange eyes with moderate persian blue eyeshadow, and her hair was vermillion with shades of amber, tangelo, fuchsia and orchid.

"Good day, Miss Saddles," said Lullaby. "We're here to buy Vincent some new clothes."

"For school, I see," said Miss Saddles. "Splendid!" she added, taking Flash by the arm. "Come with me, Vincent. Rarity will-"

"Uh, _I'm_ Vincent," the younger brother pointed out. "That's Flash."

"Oh!" said Miss Saddles, looking a little embarrassed. "Er, yes, I knew that. Terribly sorry for the mix-up. I'm Sassy Saddles, owner of Canterlot Carousel."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Saddles."

"Now, if you'll follow me, young Vincent - Rarity will help you pick out your new outfit."

"Thank you," said Vincent. Then a name quickly registered in his head. "Wait, Rarity?" he said out loud.

"Somebody call for me?" a voice called out. Then out came a sixteen-year-old girl with styled indigo hair and blue eyes. She wore a pale blue shirt, a pale purple skirt, a dark purple belt, dark purple boots, and a yellow bracelet on each wrist.

"Are you Rarity?" asked Vincent. "Flash told me about you and your incident with the Diamond..."

"Oh my stars!" exclaimed Rarity. "You're Flash's little brother, Vincent van Colt! Rarity Belle, at your service," she added, quickly shaking his hand.

"...Dogs. Ahem. The pleasure is mine," said Vincent, feeling a bit awkward. _Hopefully,_ he thought, _Rarity won't notice my new haircut._

"And what a dazzling haircut you have as well!"

 _Crud,_ Vincent thought with annoyance. "Er... thanks," he said.

"Think nothing of it," said Rarity. "Now then, Vincent; where shall we start?"

Vincent looked at the selection of clothes.

"Hmm... I want to go for a formal look, but not too formal. I'm not the person who likes showing off."

"Might I suggest starting with a white shirt?"

"Okay then. I'm a bit tall for my age, so my shirt size is around medium or large."

"Arms up!"

Vincent raised his arms so they were nearly parallel to the floor, and was surprised as Rarity began taking measurements.

"What're you doing?"

"Taking measurements for your clothing," explained Rarity. Once that was done, she soon found a white dress shirt for Vincent.

"Try this on," she said.

"Alright," said Vincent. "Do I have the take the shirt I'm wearing off?"

"Well, if you're trying on a new shirt, then yes," said Rarity. "But don't worry, I won't be looking."

"Thank goodness," said Vincent. Quickly, he took off his shirt - a gray one - and put on the long-sleeved white dress shirt before buttoning it up.

"Okay Rarity, you can look now."

Rarity opened her eyes.

"Well?" asked Vincent. "How do I look?"

"Quite dazzling," said Rarity. "Although, I think you could do with a black necktie."

"I do?"

"Yes indeed," said Rarity, picking out a black tie. She handed it to Vincent, who simply looked at it.

"I... I can't tie a neck tie," he admitted sheepishly. "I'm not used to wearing them."

"Allow me," said Rarity. After a minute, she straightened Vincent's tie and made sure it fit.

"Thanks," said Vincent. "So what else would I need?"

"You, Vincent, need a vest," said Rarity. "What color would you prefer?"

"Yellow," Vincent said almost immediately.

"Coming right up," said Rarity. "Oh, and if I may ask, why yellow?"

"Mm, I dunno," Vincent shrugged. "I just like the color yellow."

"Hmm, fair enough," conceded Rarity, and she looked through the vests to find one in yellow. At last, she found one.

"This is the last yellow one we have at the moment," she said. Rarity handed it over to Vincent, who then put it on and buttoned it up.

He turned around to look in the mirror.

"Not too bad," he said to himself.

"You look quite stunning in that outfit," said Rarity.

"Couldn't agree more," said Miss Saddles, having just come in. "If you were only a little bit older, I would consider asking you on a date."

"Uh... okay," said Vincent, "but I don't feel I'm ready for dating just yet."

Flash and Lullaby were allowed to come in and see how Vincent was getting on.

"Not too shabby," said Flash.

"My little guy looks so handsome," said Lullaby. Once again, Vincent blushed whilst Flash looked away with envy.

"Oh, hello there, Flash," said Rarity. "How have things been for you this summer?"

"They've been pretty cool," said Flash. "I see you've taken up a job here."

"I needed to make some extra money," explained Rarity. "Besides, Miss Saddles was holding an internship here."

"Any other interns working here?" asked Vincent.

"The only other intern I know of is Suri Polomare," said Rarity, with a hint of disgust in her voice. "All I can say is that I'm glad she doesn't attend Canterlot High."

According to Rarity, Suri Polomare was an exchange student at seventeen from Manhattan, New York, but instead of attending Canterlot High School, Suri was attending Crystal Prep Academy as a senior student.

"Well, anyway," said Vincent, "Canterlot High is where I'll start attending first thing on Monday."

"Well, that is interesting," said Rarity. "We may be able to interact more often."

Before long, after paying for Vincent's new clothes, it was time for them to go home. Then Lullaby remembered something.

"Vincent," she said, "do you remember our trip to the optometrist?"

"Yeah, I do," said Vincent. "Why do you ask, mom?"

Whilst Lullaby had generally good eyesight when Vincent was born, in the past fourteen years since, her eyesight had started to go bad and she had to wear glasses. When he was younger, Vincent had bad eyesight and by the time he was in middle school, he needed to wear glasses in order to see what was written on the whiteboard in his classes. Flash, Fictionary, and Page Turner, however, all had perfect 20/20 vision.

"The doctor prescribed some new glasses for you," said Lullaby.

"You mean those Harry Potter-styled glasses I wanted?" asked Vincent.

"The very ones," replied Lullaby. "They're expected to arrive to you today."

"Alright!" cheered Vincent happily.

* * *

When they got home, they went inside the house. Fictionary was there in the living room with something on the table.

"This just came in," she said. "I think it's for Vincent."

It was a small package. She handed it over to Vincent.

"Thanks, Fictionary," he said, accepting it. She looked up at her older brother.

"Whoa!" she cried. "I almost didn't recognize you at first with your new look."

"You like it?" asked Vincent as he opened the package.

"Sure do," said Fictionary. "Maybe with what's in there, you'll look even better."

Vincent opened the package and could not believe what he saw. It was a pair of glasses, resembling the ones Harry Potter wore. Eagerly, Vincent unfolded the glasses temples and put them on his face. He looked at his reflection on a nearby window.

"Wow," he said. "I look amazing."

"You remind me a bit of John Lennon." said Page Turner.

"Is it cause of the hair and the glasses?" asked Vincent.

"A bit."

"Well, the only difference is that John didn't have blue hair," said Lullaby, running her finger down her youngest son's hair. Vincent just chuckled.

* * *

 **AUGUST 2, 2038**

"But hold on a minute," said Dawn. "Didn't you say that when a girl saw you, she squealed and fainted?"

"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" Vincent realized. "That occurred whilst on the trip home from Canterlot Carousel; I didn't know it at the time, but that was when the girl I later knew as Blossomforth had this, erm... unhealthy crush on me."

"This caused trouble for us later on," added Sunset. "But of course, that's a story for later."

"I bet you've got a lot of interesting stories to tell," said Dawn.

"You sure bet we do," said Vincent. "There are some events we're proud of, but there are others that we wish we might have done differently."

"Like what?" asked Dawn.

"Well, for one," said Sunset, "I was with Flash for some time before I eventually became your father's girlfriend."

"Why did you date uncle Flash?" asked Dawn. For all the time she knew her mother, Dawn never imagined Sunset and Flash having had a relationship before they married Vincent and Twilight, respectively.

"Because I was too scared to ask your father out on a date at the time," explained Sunset. "He was only seven months younger than me - and he still is, to this day - and if people saw me dating what they'd believe to be a kid, I'd probably be a laughingstock. Not helping was that Starlight and Trixie were still tormenting me a lot at the time. So I dated Flash to try and look more mature, but..."

Sunset trailed off again and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"But what?" asked Dawn.

"I did something horrible," said Sunset quietly. "And he dumped me."

Dawn was rather shocked by what her mother had said, but she understood now about the warnings she had been given before.

"Gee, mom, that's... awful," she said at last. "What was it you did that made uncle Flash dump you?"

"It's a bit complicated, Dawn," said Vincent, before turning to Sunset. "It involves your mother insulting me."

Just then, the telephone rang.

"I got it," said Sunset. She picked up the receiver and asked who was calling.

" _Hi there, Sunset,_ " a slight British accent called.

"Oh, hey, Comet," said Sunset. "What's up?"

" _Nothing much,_ " said Comet Tail. " _Since we've the day off tomorrow, we thought of coming over._ "

"Really?" said Sunset. "That is good news. I'll let my husband and daughter know."

" _Okay. See you tomorrow._ "

"You too, Comet. Bye." With that, Sunset hung up the phone.

"Comet Tail and his clan are coming over tomorrow," she told her family.

"Hooray!" cheered Dawn.

"We'd better tell Flash," said Vincent. "I reckon that's something he'll want to know."

"I agree," said Sunset. Both she and Vincent had a feeling that tomorrow was once more going to be interesting.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **The circumstances of Flash and Sunset's former relationship differ greatly between _Equestria Girls_ and _Art of a Sun's Love_ ; in EG, Sunset dated Flash to gain popularity. In AoaSL, Sunset dated Flash to try and look mature. Whilst details of their relationship in EG are vague, AoaSL will provide full details of their conflict in this volume, _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_ , and _Sentries Divided_.**

 **There are also references to _Canterlot Boutique_ and _Rarity Takes Manehattan_ , as well as a callback to "Somebody Who Cares".**


	30. LIB2 - Oo-Wee

_Love is Blind_ continues with a new chapter in Vincent's life - he's starting high school at Canterlot! The present day continues on August 3, 2038.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 2 - Oo-Wee (Starr, 1974)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Early the next morning, the family awoke to the sunlight peeking through their windows. The only exception was Dawn, she was already up and awake.

 _Another great day,_ she thought happily. She then went to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. She decided to go for buttered toast and orange juice.

Eventually, the rest of the family came into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom," said Dawn when Sunset came in. "You too, dad."

"Morning, sweetheart," said Sunset.

"Morning, kiddo," said Vincent.

"Everyone have a good sleep?" asked Dawn.

"Yep," said Vincent. "Other than putting up with some Sunny snores."

"Oh you," chuckled Sunset, playfully punching Vincent's shoulder. "I don't really snore."

"It can be heard for miles, though!"

Flash laughed upon hearing his brother and sister-in-law playfully bickering.

"Some things never change," he mused. Just then, there was a knocking at the door.

"That must be Comet Tail and family," said Vincent. "They're early today."

Vincent went over and opened the door.

"Morning, everyone," said Song Cue cheerfully.

"Hope we're not too early," said Comet.

"Not at all," said Vincent. "Come right in."

Comet Tail and his family came inside.

"It's not often you come over for breakfast."

"I don't even remember last time we came over for breakfast," said Comet Tail. "I think it was some time after Mars was born..."

"No, it was later than that," said Song Cue.

"Is it story time yet?" asked Dawn.

"She was curious to how I got my look in high school," Vincent explained.

"Really?" asked Song Cue.

"He must've knocked out a lot of girls without trying," said Venus.

Vincent just rolled his eyes.

"She's just teasing," said Song Cue.

"That reminds me of when high school started for me too," said Comet Tail. "Why don't you tell them, Vincent?"

"Very well," said Vincent. "This is how it begins..."

* * *

 **AUGUST 22, 2011**

"Vincent? Wake up, little brother! It's your first day of high school!"

Vincent groaned sleepily as Flash shook him away.

"Not now, Flash," muttered Vincent. "Five more minutes..."

"Come on, Vincent!" said Flash. "Sunset will be waiting for you."

Vincent wasn't sleepy anymore!

"Sunset?! Where is she?"

"She'll be at school, Vince," laughed Flash. "But not for at least another couple of hours."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Vincent. He quickly threw the covers off and went to get showered. Flash looked on after his brother left.

"He's almost wrapped around her finger," he said.

* * *

Once Vincent was ready, they went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Ah, there's my high school boys!" smiled Lullaby as Flash and Vincent entered.

"Morning, mom," said Vincent.

"It feels like yesterday when Flash began elementary school," said Lullaby. "I remember when he didn't want to go and kept hugging my leg..."

"Mom!" protested Flash, flushing red with embarrassment. Vincent and Fictionary just giggled.

"He probably wants to see his new girlfriend," teased Fictionary. Now it was Vincent's turn to blush, which made Flash look a little uneasy.

"They're just friends, that's all," Flash said, a little too hastily.

"Er, thanks for the save, Flash," said Vincent. He wondered why he blurted that out loud, but chose not to dwell on it.

"Don't forget, boys," said Page Turner. "Later tonight, I'll need you at the book store."

"Okay, dad," said Flash.

"We're willing to help you, dad," said Vincent.

After breakfast was finished, Flash and Vincent both headed off to the nearest tramway station.

"So I'm gonna be taking the train to school from now on?" asked Vincent.

"Yep," said Flash. "It's a custom for CHS students that began when it was first opened."

* * *

When the brothers arrived at the station, Vincent noticed Song Cue and Orange Sherbet on the platform.

"Hi there," he called out to them.

"Hi Vincent," said Song Cue. She walked up to Vincent and they hugged.

"That a new look for you?" asked Orange as he and Vincent greeted each other.

"Yep," said Vincent. "What d'you think?"

"You look rather stunning," said Song Cue.

"Almost like John Lennon." said Orange.

"Thanks," replied Vincent. "How have things been for you lately?"

"Pretty well," said Song Cue. After a couple of minutes of catching up, there was the sound of a bell and their train came to a stop by the platform.

"Well, off we go," said Flash.

"Next stop: school," said Orange.

"Not for several stops," giggled Song Cue. As the four entered the train, they noticed a pair of familiar faces.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy!" exclaimed Vincent. The two girls embraced their friend with a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, what's up, Vince?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing too much," said Vincent. "What do you think of my new look?"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Fluttershy. "Did you get a haircut?"

"I sure did," said Vincent. "It's a mop top."

"Mop top?" asked Rainbow Dash. "What's that?"

"A haircut inspired by the Beatles," explained Orange Sherbet.

"Oh," said Rainbow Dash.

"The Beatles?" asked Fluttershy. "Didn't they play at the Concert for Bangladesh?"

"Well, technically, two of them did," corrected Vincent.

"Why not all four?"

"I heard that it's due to legal issues among the members, Dash."

Suddenly, the train came to a stop. When the doors opened, one of the passengers getting on was none other than Twilight Sparkle.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Twilight!" said Flash happily. "Great to see you again."

Twilight and Flash hugged, and then she did the same for Vincent.

"I missed you two so much," she said.

"We hadn't seen each other for over two months," said Vincent, "and with Flash, probably longer!"

"Sounds like Flash has a crush on you," giggled Fluttershy. Vincent covered his mouth to prevent laughing.

"I d-do not!" protested Flash, blushing. Twilight also went red.

* * *

At that moment, they could hear the squeal of the brakes.

" _Now arriving at Canterlot High School. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform._ "

"Looks like we're here," said Song Cue. The train came to a stop, and the seven friends walked off and onto the platform.

"I can't believe this," said Vincent to himself. "Canterlot High School..."

Then Vincent could see a familiar face away from the platform.

"Hey, Twilight!" he said. "I see Comet Tail!"

"So it is," said Twilight.

"Who's that with him?" asked Vincent. He was referring to a girl about Twilight's age with dark purple eyes covered by black thick-rimmed glasses, brilliant amaranth hair with purple and grayish violet highlights, large eyebrows, and wearing a dark gray sweater.

"That's Moon Dancer, my best friend from Canterlot Elementary," explained Twilight.

"They look kind of mad at each other for some reason," remarked Vincent.

"I think we better see what," said Twilight.

"Hey guys," said Vincent, catching their attention.

"Oh! Vincent!" exclaimed Comet Tail. "I hardly recognize you!"

"I got a new haircut," explained Vincent. "Like it?"

"You look great," said Comet Tail.

"Hold up a second; you're Vincent van Colt, aren't you?" asked Moon Dancer.

"Erm, yes. Did Twilight-"

"Tell me about you? She did." She took Vincent's hand and shook it. "I'm Moon Dancer, and that other boy is...?"

"Comet Tail."

"Good to see you, Moon," said Twilight, giving her friend a hug. "But what were you and Comet arguing over?"

"I thought I'd lost a textbook for school and she says I took it from her," said Comet Tail.

"Lemme see that," said Twilight, taking the book from Comet. "It reads, 'Property of Comet Tail'. Where's yours, Moon Dancer?"

The red-haired girl looked into her book bag. "Oh!" she said. "I nearly forgot it was in here! So sorry about this, Comet. An honest mistake anybody could've made."

"Oh, it's fine," said Comet. "It's a good thing I labeled my books in case somebody finds them for me."

"I should consider that for the future," said Moon. "Are you and Vincent-"

"Freshmen? We are," replied the mop-topped boy.

"So am I," said Song Cue.

Comet Tail heard Song Cue's voice and looked over to her.

"Are... you Song Cue?" he asked shyly.

"Why, yes, I am," replied Song Cue. "And you must be Comet Tail."

"Erm, yes, I am. Hello."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Song Cue, shaking Comet Tail's hand.

"Y-y-you t-too," replied Comet, his face red with shyness. _By God, she's pretty,_ he thought to himself.

"Never had a girl shake your hand before, Comet Tail?" asked Rainbow Dash in a cheeky way.

"Oh, leave him, Dash," said Vincent. "I reckon he's just shy."

"I know what that's like," said Fluttershy.

"You might want to hurry along," said Moon Dancer. "Freshmen orientation is about to start."

"It is?" gasped Vincent. "Come on, guys; we better get going!" And he quickly raced toward the school building.

"Wait for us!" called Orange Sherbet.

* * *

Soon, they were seated in the gym for orientation. Among the freshmen were three more of Twilight's and Moon Dancer's friends from elementary school - Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine.

"Do you see that Vincent van Colt?" whispered Lemon Heart, the girl with cerulean hair and raspberry eyes.

"I do," said Minuette, who had braces, moderate blue hair with persian bluish gray highlights and sapphire eyes. "He looks so cute!"

"I hope he shares a class with us," said Twinkleshine. She had curly pink hair and electric blue eyes. All three girls were the same age as Moon Dancer and Twilight.

"You three are being so silly," chuckled Moon Dancer. "I wouldn't be caught flirting with boys."

"You're just jealous that none want to flirt with you," teased Minuette. Moon Dancer just rolled her eyes.

They stopped talking when Celestia spoke up.

"Good morning, freshmen, and welcome to Canterlot High School," she said. "I am Principal Celestia McCracken. My sister Vice-Principal Luna Faust and I hope that you have a wonderful four years here at CHS."

This was met with some applause from the students before Celestia raised her hand for silence.

"Would you care to say a few words, Luna?"

Luna stood up.

"I'd like to make a reminder," she said, "that bullying, and other forms of delinquency will result in detention, suspension, or an automatic expulsion.

"With that said, I would like to introduce some of our faculty. First, there's Miss Octavia Melody, our drama-slash-music teacher."

"I've heard of her from my mother," whispered Vincent to Comet. "She was part of the Canterlot Orchestra."

"No way," said Comet.

"Next," said Luna, "we've got Coach Spitfire, our gym teacher." Spitfire was in her mid-thirties with dark orange eyes and vivid orange hair with light amber streaks.

"She's the leader of the Canterlot Wondercolts team," said another freshman named Fleetfoot, who had light gray hair and fuchsia eyes. "I heard her grandpa served in the Second World War, hence her name."

"Ohhh, I didn't hear that!" Minuette winced, covering her ears.

"It's okay, Min," assured Lemon Hearts. "It has nothing to do with you-know-what."

"Next we have Discord," said Luna, "the science teacher." She referred to an eccentric middle-aged man in his late forties with red pupils in yellow eyes, very dark gray hair backed with white eyebrows and a goatee, and a prominent fang. Discord wore a most bizarre suit with patches of amber gray, dark reddish brown, moderate amaranth, arctic blue, yellow, light blue, persian blue, light green, and light brown, as well as mismatching shoes.

"He reminds me a bit of that one doctor from _Back to the Future_ ," whispered Comet Tail.

"Mr. Discord's a _Star Trek_ fanatic," said Moon Dancer. "He's particularity interested in _The Next Generation_."

* * *

A few hours later, it was lunchtime. Vincent, with lunch tray in his hands, saw Sunset sitting at a table and so he walked over.

"Hi Sunset," he said. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go right ahead," said Sunset.

"Thanks," said Vincent, sitting down.

"Glad you could join us, Vincent," said Flash. He, too, was also sitting at the table Sunset was at. At that moment, Comet Tail came up.

"Hey, Comet. Why don't you join us?" asked Vincent.

"Sure," said Comet Tail, sitting down. Soon, they were joined by Twilight, Song Cue, Orange Sherbet, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Soarin.

"Hey there, little buddy," said Soarin to Vincent. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Soarin," said Vincent. "What have you been up to?"

"Soarin's the captain of the Wondercolts soccer team," explained Rainbow Dash. "I'm also part of it as well."

"Wow, really?" exclaimed Orange.

"That's great!" said Fluttershy. "Songs, what do you make of that?"

"Hmm?" Song Cue had been looking at Comet Tail, making him feel shy, so she hadn't heard her cousin's question.

"Soarin and I are on the Wondercolts soccer team," Rainbow Dash repeated.

"Oh, that is wonderful news!" said Song Cue.

After several minutes of talking with each other and exchanging news, Moon Dancer walked by.

"Oh, hey there, Moon Dancer!" called Twilight. "You coming to sit down with us?"

Moon turned to look at Twilight. "No, I just finished lunch, so I figured I'd stop by the library for a while before the next class."

"Oh, I see," said Twilight. "Well, maybe tomorrow."

Moon was about to walk off again before something came to her. "Oh, and Vincent?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for Minuette, Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine. They're nice girls and all, but I reckon they're bound to get your attention, so keep that in mind."

"Oh, thanks for the tip, Moon Dancer. See you around."

With that, Moon Dancer walked off.

"Er, Twilight?" asked Vincent. "What did Moon mean by them 'getting my attention'?"

"I think they might try flirting with you," said Twilight.

"Flirting with me?" Vincent went red whilst Sunset looked a little uneasy. Soarin and Rainbow Dash snickered.

* * *

A little while later, Vincent was on his way to class when he ran into somebody else.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" It was Starlight Glimmer he had bumped into.

"Oh no," groaned Vincent. "Not you again!"

Starlight took a closer look at Vincent. "Well, well," she smirked. "If it isn't Vincent van Colt. I hardly recognized you with that haircut and those glasses."

"Thanks," muttered Vincent. "Now could you get out of my way?"

Disgruntled, Starlight allowed Vincent to pass by. As she walked away, she silently smirked to herself.

* * *

At last, it was the end of the school day.

"Well, today was certainly eventful," Vincent was saying to Flash.

"You said it," said Flash.

"Mr. Discord is so weird," said Sunset. "How did they manage to hire him?"

"He's a bit mad, yeah," said Comet Tail, "but he's bloody brilliant at what he does."

"Coach Spitfire is so awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Bet you wish she was your mom," teased Flash.

"Ha! That's a clever one, Sentry!" said a female voice from behind. Rainbow Dash groaned with annoyance. Coming towards them was an older looking girl with purple eyes and long black hair with red and yellow streaks. She wore black shorts, a green gym shirt that bared her midriff and a denim jacket.

"Blimey, she's pretty big," muttered Comet. Twilight elbowed him on the side. "B-but not as an insult," Comet quickly corrected himself.

"None taken," chuckled the girl, patting Comet on the head. "I get it all the time."

"Dash, do you two know each other?" asked Vincent.

"Yes, Vincent, we do... unfortunately," sulked Rainbow Dash. "Everyone, this is my big sister, Prism Strike."

"Nice to meet you," said Prism Strike.

"Rainbow Dash doesn't seem happy to see you," said Twilight. "Why is that?"

"Because she likes reminding me of past incidents I'd rather forget," said Rainbow Dash. "Like the time I rode my first bike when I was five."

"Oh, come now, Dashie," chuckled Prism. "It wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say. People called me 'Crash' after my first mishap!"

Twilight was looking into one of her textbooks, but wasn't watching where she was going. At that moment, Math Equation was walking by. The next thing both knew, they were on their rear ends on the pavement.

"Oof!" cried Twilight.

"Sorry about that, miss!" said Math.

"Just be more careful in the future," said Twilight.

"I will," said Math. "Wait, you're from arithmetic, aren't you? Fourth period."

"Yes. Yes, I am," said Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle is my name, and yours is...?"

"Math Equation."

"Well, nice meeting with you, Math," said Twilight.

"You too," said Math. "Oh, and did you want to hang out some time?"

"That would be nice," said Twilight. "What day did you have in mind?"

"How about Sunday?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, I'll see you then, Twilight."

"See you," said Twilight, and they parted ways. What neither noticed - but Vincent did - was the envious glare on the face of Flash Sentry...

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Whilst not stated, Moon Dancer is an aromantic asexual for the series.**

 **Discord being a** _ **Star Trek**_ **fanatic is a reference to his actor John de Lancie.**

 **Prism Strike's character was inspired by Flying Scotsman's from** _ **The Great Race**_ **.**


	31. LIB3 - Apple Scruffs

More romance shenanigans abound!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 3 - Apple Scruffs (Harrison, 1970)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **SEPTEMBER 6, 2011**

" _Good morning, students,_ " said Celestia through the intercom, " _and happy Tuesday. I'd like to announce that the evening of Friday the 30th marks our annual Fall Formal. There will be dancing and music, and I'd like to point out that smoking, drugs and alcohol will not be tolerated at the Formal. Any student caught with these illegal substances will receive severe consequences. For today's lunch, it will be an Italian special with your choice of spaghetti and meatballs, pepperoni pizza, or vegetarian's lasagna, along with breadsticks and gelato. Have a nice day, CHS._ "

Vincent van Colt was walking to his first class of the day; music history with Octavia Melody in the auditorium. Some other students he knew that were also in that class included Song Cue, Twilight, Vinyl Scratch, and a French exchange student called Watermelody, a sophomore, who had light green hair, grayish fuschia eyes, and was rarely seen without her red beret.

Although Flash wasn't in the same class as Vincent, one of his friends and fellow musician, Brawly Beats, was. He was a junior with opal hair and eyes, and a tendency to be extremely wild and disruptive at the worst possible moments. Despite Brawly's reputation, he and Vincent got along very nicely, more so when the former realized that the latter also had an interest in 60s rock music like the Beatles and the Who.

"Good morning, class," said Octavia just after the bell rang.

"Good morning, Miss Melody," her students replied.

"Since yesterday was Labor Day," said Octavia, handing out the sign-up sheet to Watermelody, "we'll start off class by discussing our plans for the rest of the month, and then I shall be discussing the Fall Formal before we delve into the Renaissance Period."

Just then, a male student raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it, Thunderbass?" asked Octavia.

"If you don't have a date by Fall Formal," said Thunderbass in a cheeky tone, "I'm still available."

Octavia blushed as she coughed.

"I think you should take it as a 'no'," said Vincent to Thunderbass. "There's plenty of fish in the sea after all."

"I know," said Thunderbass, "But I have a thing for smart, beautiful girls. Even if they're older than me."

"Surely, Thunderbass, there are more subtle ways of hooking up with girls?" asked Vincent.

"Hey, I'm a guitarist, not a fisherman. And it's pronounced like B-A-S-E."

Octavia cleared her throat sternly, shutting them up quickly.

"I appreciate your offers, Mr. Bass," she said, sounding a bit flustered, "but I would prefer if you would put a lid on your flirting until after class."

"Yes, Miss Melody," said Thunderbass. Octavia wasn't used to guys flirting with her, especially if they were her students.

"Now then," said Octavia, "you may have heard Principal McCracken's announcement about the Fall Formal. It's a tradition that has been with Canterlot High School since its initial founding in 1960. To put it simply, the Fall Formal is a dance."

"Dancing is for sissies," muttered Brawly Beats.

"I heard that, young man," scolded Octavia. That shut Brawly up right here and then.

"Now then," Octavia continued, "when it comes to dancing, one must allow his or her body to breathe."

"Isn't that what the nose is for?"

"Well, yes, Miss Sparkle, but I was being metaphorical here."

Twilight blushed a bit as some students chuckled at her joke.

"For a practice," said Octavia, "I would like you to come up and demonstrate any dancing skills you may have to music."

She then walked over to an Apple laptop computer resting before the edge of the stage, opened iTunes, and then picked a music track. It was "A Leaf" from _Working Classical_.

As the music began, Octavia turned back to her class. "Mr. Sentry?" she asked Vincent.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" he asked, surprised at being called upon.

"Would you care to show the class a dance of your own?"

"By myself, or with a partner?"

"A partner would be preferred," said Octavia. "Miss Sparkle, why don't you join Mr. Sentry over here?"

"Me?" asked Twilight. Confused, she stood up and walked up next to Vincent.

"Now what?" asked Vincent.

"Now," said Octavia, "you, Vincent, take your partner's left hand with your right, and then your left hand on her waist."

"I'd never danced with anyone before," whispered Vincent to Twilight, as he did as instructed.

"Let's just hope it never gets out of this auditorium," agreed Twilight. Sure, she liked Vincent, but only as a friend and no more.

"And then," said Octavia, "you begin dancing."

Nervously, Vincent took a few steps to the side and Twilight followed him.

"Aah!" cried Twilight. "Vincent, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Always a few troubles on the first try," said Octavia. After that initial blip, Vincent's moves were improving a bit. As they did so, he began having a little fantasy of his own...

* * *

 _In his fantasy world, Vincent was dancing in a field... with Sunset Shimmer._

 _"Oh, Vincent," said Sunset. "Where did you learn to dance?"_

 _"I guess it just comes from practice," said Vincent innocently._

 _"You're so modest, my dear Vincent," Sunset giggled. Then she wrapped her arms around him and batted her eyelids._

 _"I love you, Vincent."_

 _Vincent blushed. "I love you too, my lovely Sunset." He then stroked her face, also making Sunset blush._

 _With that, the two leaned in for a kiss. But just before their lips could touch..._

* * *

" _Vincent?!_ "

Vincent snapped out of his fantasy. Instead of a field with Sunset, he was back in the auditorium with Twilight, staring at him in shock. Several students began to snicker. Out of embarrassment, both Vincent and Twilight returned to their seats. Octavia then stopped the music on the laptop.

"Erm, thank you, Twilight and Vincent," she said, "for that interesting display of dancing."

"You're welcome... I guess," said Twilight.

The rest of the class was uneventful to say the least, unless you count a student or two falling asleep as uneventful.

* * *

Soon, Vincent was in his study period. Every week, from Tuesday to Friday, between the first or second period and brunch, there is a twenty-five minute study period so Canterlot High students can either catch up on their homework or study for an upcoming test. On this day, Vincent was in Discord's classroom - his third period class for science - and with him were Comet Tail, Twilight, and Moon Dancer. If you were to ask Vincent, he'd claim that it almost felt like a cruel twist of fate as three certain girls were also in the room with him.

Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts were whispering to each other about something.

"That Fall Formal will be so much fun!" said Minuette, giggling excitedly.

"All we need is a handsome date," said Lemon Hearts.

"Maybe Vincent could take us," suggested Twinkleshine.

Unfortunately, Vincent had heard them and felt his heart beat faster as he went a deep shade of red.

"Vincent?" asked Comet. "Are you okay?"

"Er, yeah," said Vincent. Twilight and Moon Dancer weren't convinced; the former had nearly received a kiss from him and both she and Vincent were embarrassed over it, and the fact that three of her friends were flirting with him didn't help matters. Moon Dancer rolled her eyes and decided to speak with them.

"Girls, could I have a word?"

"Sure. What word would you like?" asked Lemon Hearts.

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously; could you please watch what you say around Vincent?" asked Moon Dancer. "You're making him rather - how do I put this - nervous and uncomfortable."

"We're sorry," said Minuette. "We didn't mean to, but we can't help ourselves. He's so cute!"

Vincent overheard this compliment, and fainted.

"Oh dear," said Discord. "Looks like poor Mr. Sentry's had too much work to deal with."

"No, sir. He's just fainted," said Moon Dancer, before casting a glare at Minuette. She had a tendency to speak before she thought.

"Oh," said Discord. "Just leave him there for a bit."

"N-no," groaned Vincent, standing up again. "I'm fine. I... just need some air for a bit."

* * *

After getting a pass from Discord, Vincent hastily walked into the nearest boy's restroom. He looked at himself in the mirror over the sink.

"Man oh man oh man!" he cried to himself. Without thinking, he removed his glasses, turned on the taps and began splashing his face with water. After about half a minute, Vincent began taking deep breaths as the water ran.

"What is it with these girls falling for me?" he asked. "Sure, I've got nice looks, but it doesn't mean I like flirting with girls. It isn't like I'm hogging them for myself..."

He then began to think of a particular girl he fancied. Lovely red and yellow hair, beautiful cyan eyes, and her smile made him feel happy inside and out.

"Sunset Shimmer..." he muttered. Then a realization hit him; "I've got to ask her out to the Formal!"

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 9, 2011**

A few days later, it was lunch time.

"This Fall Formal business is crazy, isn't it?" said Comet to Vincent.

"How do you know?"

"Going out to an evening dance with someone of the opposite gender; what're they teaching us?"

"Maybe not to be shy around girls?" shrugged Vincent.

"Oh, shut up."

"Want some advice?" asked Flash.

"What sort of advice?" asked Vincent.

"Advice on asking girls out for the Formal," said Flash. "My first tip is that you don't break out into a panic; just keep calm and be patient."

"Sounds easy enough," said Comet Tail.

"What could go wrong with that?" asked Vincent.

"Who are you going to ask to the Formal, Flash?" asked Comet.

"Twilight, of course," said Flash. "She's nice, smart, and pretty; what more could a guy ask for? What about you guys?"

"I-I-I'd like to g-go with S-Song Cue," stuttered Comet.

"Sunset," said Vincent almost immediately.

 _Gee, Vincent,_ thought Comet. _You're so confident with your answers that you answer almost immediately._

"I figured that's what you guys would pick," said Flash.

At that moment, Comet Tail noticed Song Cue at a table.

"Go for it," whispered Vincent. "She's right there. Ask her."

"What if she says no?" whispered Comet Tail.

"No time to dwell on 'what ifs'," said Vincent. "Just go for it."

"Alright," said Comet. With that, he walked over to Song Cue.

"H-hi th-there," he said nervously.

"Oh hello, Comet Tail," said Song Cue sweetly.

"It's... er... a lovely day, isn't it?" Comet asked, hoping to engage in small talk before jumping into asking her out.

"It certainly is," smiled Song Cue.

Comet Tail was trying his hardest to bring up the Formal, but looking at Song Cue's kind, beautiful face made the poor boy at a loss for words.

"Um, Comet?" asked Song Cue, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?"

But before he could answer, the bell rang, indicating it was time for the next class to begin.

 _Saved by the bell,_ thought Comet with somewhat relief. He hastily picked up his stuff and walked off, leaving Song Cue confused.

"Sorry about him, Song Cue," called Vincent. "Comet's a nice guy. He's just rather jumpy."

"I can see," said Song Cue. "Whatever he wanted to say, it doesn't look like he had the confidence to do so."

Over the next two weeks, Vincent tried his hardest to ask Sunset to the Formal. However, every time they were in the same room, either one of them would get distracted by something or someone else, or Vincent was so delved into a topic that the Formal never came up to him. Most of the time, they were with a group of friends, and Vincent thought that asking Sunset in front of their friends would be embarrassing.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 26, 2011**

"Four days until the Formal," said Comet Tail during the brunch period. "At this rate, Vincent, we'll be the only freshmen without a date."

"Just keep the faith, Comet," assured Vincent. "Twilight got herself a date to the Formal with Math Equation."

"D'you think Flash is taking this well?"

"Well, he was quite upset when she told him she was already taken."

"Eh, he'll probably get over it. Give it a few days at best."

Then the boys came across Twinkleshine, Minuette, and Lemon Hearts.

"Vincent?" called Twinkleshine. "Do you have a moment?"

"Well, sure," replied Vincent. "I got plenty!"

"Hehe, good one," said Minuette. "But seriously. We just wanted to say we're sorry for making you uncomfortable with our flirting."

"Thank you," said Vincent. "Anything else?"

"Are either of you going with anyone to the Formal?" asked Twinkleshine.

"We're going to," said Comet, "but I'm afraid it won't be with any of you."

The three girls felt very sad.

"Are we ugly to you?" asked Lemon Hearts sadly.

"What?! No! Don't be silly!" said Vincent. "I think you're all kind of pretty."

The three girls suddenly cheered up and blushed, giggling.

"He's such a charmer," said Minuette.

"Not like a lot of the jerks we've come across," added Twinkleshine.

"There are other single guys out there," said Vincent.

"Like whom?" asked Lemon Hearts.

"Mmm... there's Brawly Beats," Vincent suggested.

"Flash's drummer?" asked Twinkleshine.

"That's the one," said Vincent. "Why? Do you-"

"-have interest in him?" finished Twinkleshine. "A little wild, sure, but I think with the proper touch, he can be as innocent as a puppy."

"So, you'd like to go out with him to the Formal?"

"If he behaves," said Twinkleshine.

"That just leaves Minuette and me," said Lemon Hearts. But before Vincent could make a suggestion, the bell rang.

"What is it with bells interrupting conversations?" Comet muttered to himself.

"C'mon, girls! We're late!" gasped Twinkleshine, and she ran off with Minuette and Lemon Hearts following.

"We'd better go," said Comet, and he and Vincent headed for Discord's class.

* * *

Soon it was lunch hour. Vincent was getting his stuff ready for his next class, and had just stood up when suddenly, Sunset almost ran into him.

"Oh! Vincent!" she cried. "I, uh-"

"It's my fault," said Vincent. Both laughed nervously as they tried to let each other pass.

"Um, why don't you go first?" asked Vincent.

"Sure thing," said Sunset. She was about to walk off, but Vincent quickly called out to her.

"Oh, Sunset?"

"Yeah, Vincent?"

"I was just wondering... if... erm..."

"Yes?"

"I-was-just-wondering-if-you-wanted-to-go-to-the-formal-with-me!" Vincent had said that a little too quickly, leaving Sunset confused.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't catch that."

"Oh," said Vincent. He spoke more slowly and clearly, "I was just wondering; would you like to go to the Fall Formal with me?" _That was easy,_ he thought. _What else could go wrong?_

"Oh..." Sunset looked away awkwardly. She knew that somebody else had asked her out, and it was someone Vincent knew personally, but she couldn't tell him who now, could she? Not unless she wanted to break his heart, the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Vincent, I-" she began, choosing her words carefully. "That's very sweet of you, Vincent, but... I'm... sorry. Someone else already asked me, and... well... I said yes."

"Oh..." said Vincent slowly, sounding disappointed. He tried to hide it, but Sunset looked past that and felt bad for putting him down like that.

"That's... fine," said Vincent awkwardly. "G-good for you." And he was about to walk away before Sunset grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"Vincent?" said Sunset. "I really am... sorry." She smiled weakly and walked away. Vincent felt as though his heart had been ripped in half.

"Why didn't I ask her sooner?" he sulked. But he didn't have much time to brood on that as somebody else ran into him.

"Oh! Sorry, Vincent!"

Vincent looked to see that Comet Tail had ran into him, followed by Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity.

"Comet? Girls? What's going on?" asked Vincent, surprised by the scene.

"It's Comet," explained Twilight.

"I asked Song Cue if she wanted to go," gasped Comet, looking like he was about to cry. "She's so pretty, man; anyway, I ask her, and just as quickly, I scream and run off!"

"Didn't even give her a chance to reply," remarked Applejack.

"I'm so stupid," moaned Comet. "I don't think she'll ever speak to me after that."

"Well, at least she didn't turn you down herself," said Vincent. "Sunset's already taken."

"Well, that helps," said Comet sarcastically.

"By whom?" asked Twilight.

"She didn't say," said Vincent. "Must be keeping it a surprise, I bet. But still, I don't know who I'll go with."

Just then, Rainbow Dash noticed Cloudchaser and Flitter walking by.

"Hi there, girls," she called out to them.

"Hey there, Dash," said Cloudchaser.

"You too, girls," added Flitter. "Vincent and Comet," she said, acknowledging the boys.

"Are they going out with anybody?" asked Vincent.

"Not to my knowledge," said Rainbow Dash. "Thunderlane would've asked one of them out, but he's got the flu."

"That's too bad," said Comet Tail.

That was when Vincent got an idea.

"Hey, girls!" he called out, walking up to them. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" asked Flitter.

"Er, would the both of you be interested in going to the Formal with me and Comet Tail here?" asked Vincent.

"Sure," said Cloudchaser.

"Wait, what?!" Comet exclaimed with surprise.

"We'd love to go with you," said Flitter. "See you boys Friday evening."

Comet just looked to the ground with dismay. To him, it would not end well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Song Cue had met up with Fluttershy and Orange Sherbet on her way to their maths period, the former with an expression of confusion on her face.

"I don't understand," Song Cue was saying. "Comet asks me if I wanted to go to the dance, but he runs off before I could say yes."

"I thought I was shy," Fluttershy said to her cousin, "but this takes the cake."

"Well," Orange looked at the girls, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. When you're outside the classroom going home, just tell Comet how you feel about that dance."

"Okay then," said Song Cue. "I'm looking forward to it."

Little did she know was that she would be in for a nasty surprise...

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Vincent asking Sunset out, as well as Comet's fear of asking Song Cue out, are based upon moments from** _ **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_ **. It was also the first scene written for this chapter. Fluttershy was originally in that scene, and some bits of dialogue are tweaked.**

 **Brawly Beats is Flash Sentry's drummer in the actual EG movies. I decided to base parts of his persona off of the Who's first drummer Keith Moon.**


	32. LIB4 - Dance Tonight

This is one of the most intriguing chapters of the entire series... and one of the more controversial, at least between me and Rachel. An idea I was implementing here was that not all high school dates end up leading to long-lasting relationships, which you'll see.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 4 - Dance Tonight (McCartney, 2007)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **SEPTEMBER 30, 2011**

It was the evening of the Fall Formal. Flash and Vincent were at home getting themselves ready with the help of Lullaby Strings.

"Mom!" protested Flash. "You've already got my hair looking neat and tidy!"

"Sorry, dear," said Lullaby. "I'm just making extra sure no cowlicks sneak past my watch."

"Quit being such a big baby, Flash," laughed Vincent. Flash shot a sour glare at Vincent.

"Pretty soon, I can bet you'll be asking your dates to marry you," teased Fictionary.

"It'll be a one-time thing," said Vincent firmly. "It's not like we'll be in a love relationship beyond high school."

"Well, we'd best be off," said Flash. "You ready, Vincent?"

"Yeah," his brother replied. With that, the two headed out the door.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at Canterlot High School on board the train.

"Well, here we are," said Flash. The first people that Vincent noticed were Soarin and Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash?" he asked in surprise. "You're going out with Soarin?"

"Sure am," said Rainbow Dash. "Him and me have a lot in common."

"What, does he have an older brother that never lets him live down past incidents?" asked Vincent sarcastically.

Rainbow Dash scowled.

"Actually, I'm an only child," said Soarin.

"Consider yourself lucky," said Rainbow Dash.

"Anyway, I heard Fluttershy's going with Big Macintosh," said Soarin, "and his sister Applejack's going with some guy called Caramel. What about you guys?"

Just then, Comet Tail came in.

"Hey there, Comet," said Vincent. "And to answer your question, Soarin, he and I are dating the sisters Cloudchaser and Flitter."

"In my case, unwillingly," Comet muttered.

"What about you, Flash?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Flash seemed rather uncomfortable talking about it for some reason.

"Hello, boys." Vincent and Comet turned to face Cloudchaser and Flitter, both wearing matching dresses.

"Are you ready for tonight?" asked Cloudchaser.

"I am," said Vincent. "Both of you look ravishing this evening."

"Thanks," said Flitter.

"Ready to go in?" asked Cloudchaser.

"Ready when you are, Cloudchaser," said Vincent. With that, they headed into the school gymnasium.

* * *

As he went inside to the party, Vincent thought he saw Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey there, Sunset!" he called out, waving to her. "Old childhood friend," he explained to Cloudchaser.

"Vincent!" called Sunset, waving back. "Hi. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"You weren't?" asked Vincent. "Who were you expecting?"

"Flash."

Vincent's eyes widened. " _FLASH?!_ As in, _my brother_ Flash Sentry?!"

"Why, yes, your brother Flash Sentry," replied Sunset, taken aback by Vincent's outburst. "Why?"

But before Vincent could come up with an answer (it wouldn't have been a pleasant one at that), Flash walked up to Sunset.

"There you are, Sunset," said Flash. Then he noticed Vincent. "Um, surprise?"

"So... Flash," said Vincent, as calmly as possible despite his clenched fist. "I see that you were the one who asked Sunset to the Fall Formal before I could."

 _How could he have done this to me?_ Vincent thought bitterly. _I thought brothers told each other everything._

"Vincent, please don't be angry," said Sunset. "Flash and I are just friends. Can't we just enjoy the Formal?"

"Fine," said Vincent. But as he walked past them, he shot a glare at Flash and whispered. "I'll deal with you when we get home."

"What's with him this evening?" asked Sunset.

Flash shrugged innocently as if to say "I don't know". But deep down inside, Flash _knew_ what Vincent was upset about.

"Uh, why not head over to the refreshments stand?" he said, hoping to break the tension.

"Sure," said Sunset. She walked over to get some punch, but two other girls were also there, as if they'd been waiting for her.

"Oh no," groaned Sunset. "Not you two."

"Well, if it isn't our good friend Sunset," said Starlight deviously.

"What do you want?"

"It's a shame you had to turn down Vincent's offer just to go with his brother," taunted Trixie. "Some friend you are."

"I didn't mean to upset him," protested Sunset. "It's just that Flash asked me first and I didn't want to reject him and hurt his feelings since he'd missed the chance to ask Twilight out."

"Oh, that is so sad," said Starlight in a mocking tone. "We are so sorry."

Sunset then looked over to where Twilight was. She and Math Equation were laughing and talking together, having a great time.

 _I wish I'd asked Vincent to go with,_ she thought.

* * *

"Are you alright, Vincent?" asked Cloudchaser. "You seem kind of distracted."

"That weasel," growled Vincent. He was still thinking about Flash.

"Vincent? Vincent!" Cloudchaser repeated.

Vincent snapped out of his thought and looked to his date.

"Huh?" he said. "Oh! Yeah, I'm okay. Just... thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"Er, I was thinking that with his skills," said Vincent, "he could start a band."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Cloudchaser. "I bet he'd love to do so."

"Hey there, Vinny, my man!"

That came from Brawly Beats; he was arm in arm with Twinkleshine.

"Hey Brawly," said Vincent. "Having a good time?"

"Totally, dude!"

"I'm so glad you suggested I go with him," said Twinkleshine. "Most students see him as a nuisance, but I think he's really sweet."

She then started petting Brawly Beats' head. He went red as he felt his date's gentle touch. Vincent and Cloudchaser snickered quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soarin and Rainbow Dash were by the punch bowl with Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Caramel. The latter was a boy around the same age as Applejack and Rainbow Dash with grayish brown hair and cerulean eyes.

"Isn't this a great party?" asked Soarin.

"Eeyup," said Big Macintosh.

"I heard Vincent seemed rather upset," said Fluttershy.

"From what I heard, Song Cue's had it worse," said Caramel.

He then motioned over to Comet Tail and Flitter; the latter was enjoying herself, but the former was not. Applejack then looked over to Song Cue. She had been asked at the last moment by Thunderlane, a dark-skinned junior with light gold eyes and light cyanish gray hair with paler streaks. Both of them caught sight of their friends and walked over.

Song Cue smiled best as she could, "Hey there, AJ! Rainbow, cous."

"Oh, hey there, Songs. Thunderlane..." Rainbow Dash said before trailing off. "Hey, didn't you have a cold?"

"I do," admitted Thunderlane, "but it isn't so bad so I'm well enough to come over. A really interesting story, to say the least..."

* * *

 **YESTERDAY**

When Song Cue heard that "Comet asked Flitter out", she had been heartbroken and on Tuesday the 27th, she lashed out on poor Comet which left him in shock. But her depression continued for the next two days, and that Thursday afternoon, it was a surprise when Thunderlane knocked on the door of her family's house.

Orange Sherbet was the one who answered. "Oh, hey there, Thunderlane," he said. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm recovering from my cold," said Thunderlane, "but I'm well enough to attend the Fall Formal tomorrow."

"Well, that is good news. Anyway, I heard that your sister was upset when the boy she wanted to go with already asked out another girl."

"Oh, Song Cue? She's in her room." That voice came from Heartsong, who was curious as to what was going on.

"That your other sister?" asked Thunderlane. "It's nice to meet you."

"That I am, and nice to meet you as well," said Heartsong.

"Well anyway, I don't know if Songs will want to talk," said Orange, "but I think it's worth a try, Thunder."

He then led the dark-skinned athlete to Song Cue's room, where she was playing with a few of her Sonic plush toys.

"That's how it is now," her voice said through the door. "True love, utterly shattered."

Orange then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Song Cue despondently.

"It's your brother," said Orange. "I even brought a friend - Thunderlane."

"Thunderlane?" Song Cue opened the door and looked at him. "But I thought you had a cold."

"Still a little bit of one, but otherwise, I'm well enough to go," Thunderlane smiled weakly. "But I was wondering; would you like to go with the Formal to me, just as friends? If you don't, then I'll underst-"

"Say no more," said Song Cue, smiling slightly. "I'd like to. It's better than nothing."

* * *

 **TODAY**

"Well, that's mighty nice of ya, sugarcube," smiled Applejack.

"Thanks for helping my cousin," whispered Fluttershy.

"Oh, it's okay," said Thunderlane, and then turned to Song Cue. "Hey why don't we go get some cake over there?"

"Sure, why not." And the two headed over to the tables.

"Anyway," said Soarin, "getting back to what we were talking about; I wonder why Flash didn't tell anyone he was going with Sunset?"

"He probably thought Vincent would kill him if he found out," joked Rainbow Dash.

"Dashie, that's not funny," scolded Fluttershy. "Killing people is wrong."

"What? I didn't mean it seriously!"

Before anymore could be said, Celestia walked onto the stage.

"Good evening, Canterlot High," she said through the microphone. "How is everyone doing?"

Most of the students cheered.

"Happy to hear that," said Celestia before continuing. "It's now time for the dancing."

A few select students groaned at that, but Celestia continued anyway.

"Also, please be on your best behavior, and no roughhousing, or you'll be spending a week in detention. Vinyl Scratch, would you care to begin the first song to get students off their feet?"

"Don't mind if I do," said Vinyl. She picked a song at random, and pressed the play button. First came the sounds of a one-two-three-four percussion intro, and when the mandolin played, that caused the male students attending the Formal to begin dancing with their dates. And then there was the all-familiar Liverpudlian voice to millions around the world...

" _Everybody gonna dance tonight  
Everybody gonna feel alright  
Everybody gonna dance around tonight_

 _Everybody gonna dance around  
Everybody gonna hit the ground  
Everybody gonna dance around tonight_

 _Well, you can come on to my place if you want to  
You can do anything you want to do_

 _Everybody gonna dance tonight  
Everybody gonna feel alright  
Everybody gonna dance around tonight..._"

As the students danced, Vincent noticed Sunset and Flash dancing.

 _Why did it have to be Flash dancing with her?_ thought Vincent unhappily. Then there was trouble.

"OW!" snapped Cloudchaser. "Vincent! You stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry!"

" _Well, you can come on to my place if you want to  
You can do anything you want to do_

 _Everybody gonna stamp their feet  
Everybody's gonna feel the beat  
Everybody gonna dance around tonight..._"

What Vincent didn't know was that Starlight and Trixie had been watching this.

"You see him, Trixie?" said Starlight. "Without Sunset, poor little Vincent is struggling in his independence."

"Well, he's taller than us," said Trixie.

"I don't need to know about _those_ technicals," snapped Starlight. "What do you say; why don't we humiliate him in front of Sunset?"

"I'm all for it," said Trixie. "What did you have in mind?"

Starlight whispered her plan, and both mean girls snickered to themselves.

" _Everybody's gonna dance tonight  
Everybody gonna feel alright  
Everybody gonna dance around tonight_

 _Everybody gonna jump and shout  
Everybody gonna sing it out  
Everybody gonna dance around tonight_

 _Well, you can come on to my place if you want to  
You can do anything you want to do_

 _Everybody gonna dance tonight  
Everybody gonna feel alright  
Everybody gonna dance around tonight  
Everybody gonna dance around tonight  
Everybody gonna feel alright tonight..._"

Just as the song was ending, Vincent suddenly felt himself leaning forward toward Cloudchaser. Before they knew it, both ended up on the gym on floor with Vincent lying on top of Cloudchaser.

"Vincent!" cried Cloudchaser. She was red with embarrassment as Vincent, also embarrassed, got his face out of her chest.

"So sorry about this," he said, helping her up. "Don't know what's up with me, really."

Fortunately for them, the audience had been clapping once the song had finished, and apart from a few snickers from the crowd upon seeing it, nobody really took it seriously.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" said Vincent.

* * *

Trixie and Starlight snickered quietly at Vincent's slip up.

"I was expecting more laughs out of it though," said Trixie. She sounded disappointed.

"Nevertheless," said Starlight, "it's a good start at least."

"So, what's next then, might I ask?"

"I think we may need a little help," said Starlight, looking over to Sunset.

Starlight then walked over to Sunset with a mischievous smile on her face. Sunset, once again, felt nervous with her nemesis' presence.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Starlight innocently. "I just thought it would be really funny if you would cause Vincent to have a little accident out there."

Sunset gasped in shock. "No!" she cried. "I won't do it! I won't hurt any of my friends!"

"Oh, yes, you will," said Starlight, getting in her face. "Because if you don't, Trixie and I _will_. And if _we_ do it, chances are it will be much... **much** more dangerous. Do you _want_ it to be that worse?"

Sunset just stared, wide-eyed and with fear.

"You wouldn't dare..." she whispered.

"Want a bet?" grinned Starlight evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent and Cloudchaser met up with Flitter and Comet Tail.

"Hey there," said Vincent. "Are you doing okay?"

"Never better," said Comet, still slightly annoyed. "How about you?"

"I'm... doing okay myself," said Vincent. While Vincent and Comet spoke, the sisters had a chance to chat.

"How is it with Comet Tail?" asked Cloudchaser.

"Comet's been rather grumpy all night," said Flitter. "I hope you've had a better time with Vincent."

"Well..." Cloudchaser blushed as she tried to get words out.

"Oh, I see," teased Flitter. "You've got a crush on him, don't ya?"

"Well... no!" snapped Cloudchaser, still blushing. "Just as the music ended, he tripped and landed face first on my chest!"

"Oh my!" cried Flitter. "I hope it was by accident and not on purpose."

"Rainbow Dash said he's a nice person," said Cloudchaser. "I don't think Vincent is stupid enough to do anything that perverted."

"I'm going to go get some punch," said Vincent.

As he walked to the punch bowl, Starlight took something out of her pocket.

"Trixie," she said to her friend, "there's an old saying that comes to my attention."

"And what would that saying be?" asked Trixie.

"Always keep your _bearings_." Starlight then then rolled a few metal bearings onto the floor in Vincent's direction. He never saw them coming, because the moment his foot came down on them, he lost control!

"Aaaaaaahhh!" he yelled.

Slipping wildly, Vincent crashed into the punch bowl table. He wasn't hurt, but he was soaked with red punch.

"Smooth move, Vincent van Klutz!" laughed Sunset Shimmer. Many of the students laughed at Vincent's predicament, but the poor boy felt a mixture of humiliation and sadness. Without any warning, he bolted towards the doors.

Starlight and Trixie both found this amusing, but seeing Vincent run away in tears made Sunset instantly regret what she said.

"Why did I do that?" she whispered. Her thoughts were interrupted when she found herself being splashed with punch as well. The one who splashed her was Flash Sentry. He looked very angry.

"How dare you humiliate my brother like that!" he snapped.

"B-but, Flash! I didn't mean it! I j-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" snapped Flash. "Never come near me or my family ever again!" With that, he left to find Vincent.

Cloudchaser was also fed up too.

"Well, my night's ruined," she complained. "Thanks a lot, Shimmer! I'll be waiting for you outside, Flitter."

* * *

Sunset ran outside to look for Vincent. She found him by the front of the school. He was sitting near the statue, a stallion on a square podium, facing the school and with his head buried in his legs and arms, crying.

Sunset felt awful for what she had said.

"Vi... Vincent?" she called out to him. He lifted his head to look at Sunset, tears in his eyes. It broke her heart to see him in such a state, more so when she knew _she_ brought it upon him.

"What do you want?" asked Vincent sadly.

Sunset walked up to Vincent and used her thumb to wipe away his tears. In her eyes were sorrow and regret.

"I'm so sorry," she said sadly. "I didn't mean to make fun of you in there."

Unfortunately for Sunset, it was also around that time that Flash had managed to find his little brother.

"Get away from my brother, you harpy!" he shouted to Sunset. "Haven't you done enough damage for one night?"

Sunset was startled by Flash's sudden presence and landed on her hindquarters the ground, looking up in shock.

"C'mon, Vincent," muttered Flash. "Let's leave this she-demon and head home."

Vincent reluctantly did as he was told, feeling bad at leaving Sunset behind. The poor girl was left in front of the statue, silently crying over her mistake.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside, Comet was still feeling bored.

"Don't you want to dance even for one minute?" asked Flitter. She'd been trying all night to even get Comet to have fun, but she didn't have much luck.

"No," said Comet. "It's not that I don't think you're pretty, but I just can't see it working between us."

Even if Comet never meant to be rude, Flitter took offense and ran off to the bleachers.

Not too far away, Song Cue and Thunderlane were drinking some punch.

"This is certainly refreshing," Thunderlane grinned at Song Cue.

"I know," the purple haired teen replied. "Last time I had punch like that, it was Fluttershy's thirteenth birthday last year, made by our grandmother."

"That's interesting..." Before Thunderlane could say anything else, he coughed.

"Heh, maybe one of these days, you could try some..."

Because the two were so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't notice Comet Tail walk up to them.

"Uh... good evening, you two..."

"Oh... you," Song Cue said crossly before looking away.

"What were you thinking, man?" asked Thunderlane, also annoyed with the British student. "You ran away from her, and then asked Flitter out before Song Cue even said yes. Orange Sherbet even said she was crying that Monday afternoon whilst with her and Fluttershy."

"But I didn't ask Flitter," sighed Comet. "Vincent asked if she and Cloudchaser wanted to come with us. I tried convincing Flitter to cut it off, but she wouldn't listen!"

"So... it was _his_ fault then?" Song Cue turned to look at Comet with a hint of surprise.

"Yes, but there was more to it; he was upset that Flash asked Sunset out because Math already asked Twilight out."

"In other words," cut in Thunderlane, "you weren't happy with dating Flitter."

"Absolutely not. I think I may have scared her off."

"I'll see if I can talk to her," said Thunderlane, and he walked off. Song Cue still didn't understand something.

"But why would you run away from me before I could reply?"

"I... I was shy," said Comet, going red with embarrassment. "I was afraid you'd turn me down."

"Well, of course I'd say yes, Comet!" said Song Cue, giggling a little. "You're sweet, caring, and a pretty amazing guy. I wouldn't wish to be with any other guy on the planet. Thunderlane only asked for me to go with him as a friend."

"Was this about the whole thing with running off?"

"It was."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Song Cue," trailed Comet. "I won't upset you like that again. I promise."

Song Cue smiled weakly, but then Vinyl played another song.

 _I know this song,_ Song Cue thought, but it wasn't just any song...

"'Raisin' Me Up'," she realized. "That's the ending theme of _Sonic Rush_!"

"Er, Song Cue?" Comet asked shyly. "M-May I have this dance?"

"Sure."

At the bleachers, Thunderlane (having spoken with Flitter and gave her some comfort) smiled at his friend.

"How'd you know she liked that song?" Flitter asked.

"When I went to Song Cue's house earlier that evening, she had Sonic toys all over her room," Thunderlane explained. "I looked up a few songs on the internet, and this one felt like a good pick for a couple's dance."

"Why don't we check up on Cloudchaser?" asked Flitter. "She's kind of waiting for me."

"Of course." The two friends looked over to Comet and Song Cue, having just begun dancing, and then walked off to see how Cloudchaser was getting on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flash and Vincent had returned home. On the ride home, Vincent had been carefully thinking about what he was going to say to Flash once they were inside. He still couldn't believe his brother would lie to him like that about asking Sunset to be his date.

His chance finally came once once they were in Vincent's room. Suddenly, without any warning, Vincent grabbed Flash by the collar and slammed him against the door!

"Ah!" cried Flash. "What's the meaning of this?!"

" **You backstabbing double-crosser**!" shouted Vincent. "It's bad enough that you asked Sunset to the dance before I could, but you lied about it to me?!"

"Vincent, calm down!" coughed Flash.

"You knew I was going to ask her to the Formal!" snapped Vincent. "You _knew_ it! But you didn't care! You were so annoyed with losing the chance to take Twilight that you had to ruin my chances! How could you? I thought we were brothers!"

"I did it for _you_!" protested Flash.

"For _me_?" Vincent scoffed. "How was that done for my own benefit?"

"I was just trying to ween you away from Sunset so you could meet other girls," said Flash.

"I'm fourteen years old!" argued Vincent, now feeling rather stubborn at this point. "I can decide who I want to hang out with and I didn't need your input on who I can and can't trust!"

Flash was stunned by what Vincent had said. Vincent, however, felt somewhat happy to get it off his chest, almost like he'd been rehearsing that argument for months, possibly years. But of course, a big argument can have dire consequences.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTE**

 **In regards to the flashback, an alternate, extended version can be seen on Rachel's DeviantArt page.**


	33. LIB5 - Don't Let Me Wait Too Long

Another update, another set of chapters. This time around, Moon Dancer gets some focus along with Twilight and their childhood friends.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 5 - Don't Let Me Wait Too Long (Harrison, 1973)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **AUGUST 3, 2038**

Dawn just couldn't believe what she had heard. She just didn't know how to respond.

"Your uncle and your mom, dating?" said Venus, snickering a little. "That's so gross and _Hamlet_ -like, Dawn."

"Shut up, Venus," Dawn muttered.

"What happened next?" asked Dusk.

"Well," said Twilight, "I was in a happy mood when school started again for the week, but I couldn't say the same for Sunset, Vincent or Flash. Comet? He was feeling better than he did at the Formal..."

* * *

 **OCTOBER 3, 2011**

Twilight Sparkle was over the moon. Not only did she have a fantastic time at the Fall Formal, her weekend was also one of her personal best. She and Math Equation had gone to a new bookstore.

"Math and I had great fun at that new bookstore," she said to herself. "There were so many classic titles that I never even had the chance to read yet."

Presently, the train she was waiting for came to a stop at the platform, and she climbed aboard. When she got inside, she saw Flash and Vincent. They were sitting on completely different seats away from each other with their arms folded. She also noticed that they both looked very cross.

"I... don't think I need to ask," she said to herself. She'd said it so they heard her.

"Oh, hey there, Twilight," said Vincent.

Thinking that they'd be testy about the Formal, Twilight instead asked, "How was your weekend?"

"It was... okay, I suppose," said Vincent.

"It wasn't a total waste of time," said Flash.

"That's... interesting," said Twilight, hoping to break the awkwardness. But then, something else came to her.

"Vincent," she said, "I'd probably be careful around Comet and Song Cue if I were you."

"Why?"

"Remember what happened last week when... you know?"

"When Comet Tail ran off before Song Cue could answer?" asked Vincent. "Yeah, I remember. He was really upset and felt like she was going to say no."

"From what I heard," said Twilight, "she wanted to go with Comet but was heartbroken to find that he ended up with Flitter instead... and I wonder why?"

Vincent became rather nervous.

* * *

At last, the train stopped at their destination.

"Another week has just begun," said Vincent to himself. As the three got off the train, Vincent could see Song Cue up ahead.

 _Just keep calm,_ he thought, _and try not to look her in the eye..._

"Vincent van Colt!"

 _Darn it!_ thought Vincent as a very cross Song Cue came up to him.

"I would like a word with you," she said firmly.

"What about?" asked Vincent.

"About how you ruined my chance for a happy evening with Comet Tail at the Fall Formal!" snapped Song Cue.

"Ohh..." said Vincent calmly. "I didn't know..."

"Didn't know what?" asked Song Cue crossly. "Didn't know that I had feelings? Didn't know that I was going to say yes to Comet's invite? _Why didn't you bother asking me if I would go with him?!_ "

"I... uh..." Vincent was too shocked to even reply.

"Look me in the eye, Vincent!" shouted Song Cue, taking the glasses off of his face. "Why did you set Comet Tail up with Flitter before I had the chance to talk to him?!"

"Because I was just trying to help him!" protested Vincent.

"Help him?" asked Song Cue, still cross. "How does setting him up with another girl before the girl he wants can talk to him count as helping?"

"Er..."

"You know what; I'm not interested in your excuses," said Song Cue.

"How am I supposed to explain my side of the story if you're too stubborn to listen?" Now it was Vincent's turn to get cross. "Comet Tail was very upset when he ran away before you could answer his invitation. He was afraid that you would have said no and because of that, I suggested Flitter go with him so it would help take his mind off the situation. I didn't mean to upset you, Song Cue. I was only trying to look after Comet Tail. He's my friend."

Before Song Cue could say anything in response, the bell rang. Still cross with each other, Vincent and Song Cue left for class.

* * *

The bad vibes between Vincent and Song Cue didn't improve during lunch period, not when Comet Tail was around.

"Hello," he said.

"Oh, hi there, Comet," said Vincent.

At that moment, Song Cue came up with a tray of food.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" she asked. "The other tables are full."

"Not at all," said Comet. "Go right ahead."

So Song Cue sat next to Comet and gave Vincent a glare.

"I guess she's still mad at you," said Comet Tail. He then added in a sarcastic tone, "Can't understand why."

"I tried to apologize!" protested Vincent. "She just won't listen."

"Let's go somewhere more quiet," said Song Cue.

"Agreed," said Comet Tail.

They picked up their trays, leaving the table.

"I'm sorry, okay?" argued Vincent. "I'm sorry I ruined a chance for you two to be together! But I didn't do it on purpose! How long to you intend to stay mad at me?"

But he didn't get a reply; they had already left.

"I wish they'd grow up," Vincent muttered crossly.

"They'll get over it," said a voice. Vincent turned around; it was Moon Dancer that called out to him.

"Hey, Moon Dancer," he said.

"Not even those two are stupid enough to hold onto a grudge," said Moon Dancer. "Those who do gain nothing from it. Believe me, I know."

"How do you know?" asked Vincent, not understanding.

"Because I acted the same way once," sighed Moon Dancer.

"You? Holding onto a grudge? No!"

"I'm afraid so. And it begins on my tenth birthday..."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 14, 2006**

Between 2002 and 2008, Twilight, Moon Dancer, Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine all attended Canterlot Elementary School. Moon Dancer was the oldest born September 14, 1996, followed by Twilight, then by Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine as the youngest, all born 1997.

"Today is Moon Dancer's birthday, everybody," said their teacher.

Many of the students wished Moon Dancer a happy birthday.

"You're the first of us in our grade to achieve double digits," said Twilight. Moon Dancer felt proud.

"We all reach double digits, I'm sure," she said.

"You're our best friend/sister, Moon Dancer!" said Minuette, giving her a hug, joined by Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine.

Moon Dancer felt very happy to have such great friends.

"You're all coming to my birthday party this Saturday, right?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Lemon Hearts.

"Me neither," said Twinkleshine.

"I'll be there," said Minuette.

"What about you, Twilight?" asked Moon Dancer.

"I'll try to make it," said Twilight. "But I hope to be there even if for a half hour."

"Great," said Moon Dancer.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 16, 2006**

Moon Dancer was very excited as she waited for her her friends. In the living room, she was with sister Morning Roast, who was then a girl of seven with her hair streaked with pink, moderate raspberry and light grayish crimson and had purple eyes.

"Happy birthday, big sister," she said.

"Thanks, Morning Roast," said Moon Dancer, giving her sister a hug. Just then, their father, Evening Star, came into the room. He had dark crimson hair with beige and dark purple streaks and his eyes were dark amber in color. He also had a bushy beard and mustache.

"Ahh, there's our birthday girl," he said, kissing Moon Dancer on the forehead. "If only your mother could see you now."

Moon Dancer's mother had died shortly after the birth of Morning Roast, and so both girls now had to grow up motherless.

"Guests should be here at any minute," said Moon Dancer.

Suddenly, a car pulled up, and out came Lemon Hearts and her mom.

"Here I am," said Lemon Hearts cheerfully. In her hands were a medium-sized present and a small bag.

"Thanks for coming," said Moon Dancer.

Soon, Minuette and Twinkleshine also showed up, as well as a few other students from Moon Dancer's class, including Comet's older sister Lyra. But Moon Dancer was still rather disappointed.

"Where's Twilight?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe she's running a bit late and picked out a last-minute birthday gift for you," suggested Lyra. "Whatever the reason, I'm sure she'll turn up."

"I hope so," said Moon Dancer.

Games, food, and presents went by, but still no sign of Twilight. By the time the last guest had went home, Moon Dancer felt disappointed.

"She didn't come," she said sadly. "I guess she didn't care for me at all."

Just then, a car pulled up. Out of it stepped Twilight's mother.

"Hello, Moon Dancer," she said.

"Where's Twilight?" asked Moon Dancer. "She said she'd be here."

"I'm afraid Twilight is sick in bed with the flu," said Twilight's mother.

"The flu?" asked Moon Dancer. "She could have at least called to let me know she wouldn't be able to make it!"

"She wanted to go," said Twilight's mother, "but I didn't want to her to in case anyone at your party would also get sick."

"I understand," sighed Moon Dancer. But deep down inside, she was very cross. Why did Twilight not even think of calling her herself and instead asked her mother to send her a present?

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 18, 2006**

Two days later, Twilight was feeling much better. She was hoping to apologize to Moon Dancer for not turning up for her birthday, but the response she'd get wouldn't be the most positive.

"Hi, Moon Dancer," said Twilight.

Moon Dancer mumbled a reply under her breath, but just loud enough so Twilight heard her. "Hey."

"Is... everything alright?" asked Twilight, feeling a bit nervous.

"No, it's not alright," growled Moon Dancer. "I was hoping for you to show up to my party, but you never came!"

"I had a cold at the time!" protested Twilight. "I wasn't faking it; it just came to me."

"That's not what really bothered me," said Moon Dancer. "What bothers me is that you sent your mom to deliver the news instead of calling me yourself! Why didn't you call me yourself and say you wouldn't be able to make it?!"

"I couldn't!" protested Twilight.

"And why not?" asked Moon Dancer. "Were you ashamed of me?"

"No! I was too ashamed of _myself_!"

"What do you mean?" asked Moon Dancer, not understanding where Twilight was coming from.

"When I first got ill," explained Twilight, "I was hoping it would have cleared up so I could go to your party. But it didn't. You were counting on me to come, and I was too ashamed to tell you I wasn't. I thought it best if my mom went and told you so as to cushion the blow."

"It still would have been the smart thing to do," said Moon Dancer.

"I'm sorry!" protested Twilight. "I didn't mean to get sick and miss out! What do you want me to do, kill myself?"

Moon Dancer stared in shock at Twilight's reply, almost as if she'd smashed up a priceless vase.

"Of course not!" protested Moon Dancer. Twilight was surprised by that response, and her friend continued.

"Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I want you to kill yourself! Killing yourself wouldn't make anything better!"

"Moon Dancer..." said Twilight quietly. She looked like she was going to cry. Before she could do so, Twilight raced away.

"Twilight?" called Moon Dancer. "Oh no..." Without wasting another second, Moon Dancer raced after her friend.

Twilight tried to hide behind a plant in the hallway. Her face was buried in her knees and she was crying.

"Twilight?"

She looked up and saw Moon Dancer looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Twilight wiped her eyes. "I can't stay mad at you," she said quietly. Twilight then embraced her friend in a hug.

"You're my best friend, Moon Dancer," she cried.

"You're my best friend too, Twilight," cried Moon Dancer.

* * *

 **OCTOBER 3, 2011**

"Whoa," whispered Vincent. "I... never knew that until now, Moon Dancer."

"Well, now you do," said Moon Dancer. Just then, they noticed Comet Tail and Song Cue come back.

"I think I'll leave you to it," said Moon Dancer, standing up. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Vincent. But he felt rather nervous inside.

"There you are," Comet said as he and Song Cue stopped within talking range of Vincent.

"We've been looking everywhere," added Song Cue.

"I hardly moved from that spot since you left me," said Vincent.

"Oh, right..."

"Didn't think of that..."

"But seriously," said Vincent. "I'm sorry that I upset the both of you."

Comet and Song Cue glanced at each other, then back at Vincent.

"Well... so long that it doesn't happen again," Song Cue told him.

"Even if you meant good," added Comet.

"Thanks guys," smiled Vincent.

"So, now that's out the way," said Song Cue, shaking that off, "any luck with Sunset?"

Vincent went red. "Wait! H-how did you know-?!" He was too stunned to finish his question.

"Uh... I kinda let it slip..." trailed Comet. "Sorry..."

"You won't tell anyone about it, right?" asked Vincent. "Especially not Flash?"

"I won't tell anyone, but I think some others found out on their own," Song Cue giggled.

"Oh boy..." Whilst Vincent was glad that Song Cue and Comet had forgiven him, he was still worried about his feelings for Sunset, especially when Song Cue said that "some others found out on their own".

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **For those who don't know their Shakespeare; in** _ **Hamlet**_ **, the uncle murders his brother - the protagonist's father - and marries his sister-in-law, Hamlet's mother. In** _ **Art of a Sun's Love**_ **'s context, Flash, for a while, dated Sunset, who would eventually become his sister-in-law after she marries Vincent, and nobody is killed.**

 **The flashback is loosely adapted from** _ **Amending Fences**_ **. In addition, Moon Dancer's little sister Morning Roast (not named officially in the show) also makes an appearance. Their father, Evening Star, was referenced in** _ **Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn**_ **and his physical appearance is partially based off of Ringo Starr from the 1970s.**

 **Moon Dancer's birthday, September 14, is the same as her voice actress', Kazumi Evans.**


	34. LIB6 - Borrowed Time

More Moon Dancer fun in this one! I feel I get a lot of fun writing for her, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine. Moon Dancer's basically the leader of the quartet (if you exclude Twilight) putting up with their silly antics, Minuette is a bit dim and eager to please, Lemon Hearts is a mischievous prankster with a smart-aleck mind, and Twinkleshine is the nervous wreck who's terrified of germs. There's a lot of storytelling potential with a quartet like that!

Also, it's worth noting that this is the first chapter in which all four of us - myself, James, Rachel and Mike - contributed in some way to the same chapter.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 6 - Borrowed Time (Lennon, 1984)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle, Rachel (TobyandMavisforever), and Mike Nicholson**

 **OCTOBER 11, 2011**

About a week had passed, and things felt as though there had never been any conflict between Vincent, Comet, and Song Cue in the first place. However, conflict between Vincent, Flash, and Sunset was a different matter altogether. Every time Sunset tried to talk to Vincent, Flash would interrupt them and take Vincent away.

"What's your deal with keeping Sunset away from Vincent, Flash?" asked Soarin.

"I'm trying to protect him from that bully's lies," protested Flash. "Remember the Fall Formal?"

"But that was a one-time thing," insisted Soarin. "Surely you can't hold a grudge for _one_ instance, right?"

"Hmph. You never know," said Flash. "For all I know, she could be lying and waiting for another chance to strike."

"Hey, I get that you care for your brother," said Soarin, "but aren't you being too one-sided on this situation?" Flash couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Rainbow Dash walked up to Soarin.

"What up?" she asked.

"A quarrel's going on between Flash and Vincent over Sunset," said Soarin.

"Love triangle?" joked Rainbow Dash.

"No, Dashie, this is different," said Soarin.

"How different can it be, Soarin?"

"Flash hates Sunset, and he wants Vincent to hate her too."

"But why? All she did was call him an insulting name; it's hardly enough to justify Flash's reasoning."

"I know," said Soarin, "but years ago, Sunset was a great friend to Vincent. It angered Flash to hear her upset him."

"All those years of friendship, suddenly destroyed in the course of one evening," sighed Rainbow Dash.

At that moment, Prism Strike came by.

"Hello there, little sister," she said. Then she looked a little more closely. "Oooh! You've got yourself a boyfriend, haven't you?"

"Prism!" protested Rainbow Dash, blushing. "I'm not dating anybody!"

"Oh, don't act like I don't know, little sis," smirked Prism Strike. "I saw you dancing with him at the Formal."

"B-but it could've been anyone...!"

"But you also kissed him," Prism pointed out.

That must've struck a raw nerve with Rainbow Dash, as she went redder than ever. She then raced away, fuming with embarrassment. The whole thing had been observed by Twilight and Moon Dancer.

"Sisters," chuckled Twilight.

"Always teasing each other," added Moon Dancer. "And I should know too, Twilight. So how was your time spent with Math Equation?"

"Oh, we had a great time at the Formal, Moon Dancer," said Twilight. Speaking of whom, Math Equation came by.

"Morning, girls," he said.

"Morning, Math," said Twilight.

"So, Math Equation, is it?" asked Moon Dancer.

"Yep, that's me," the brunette replied.

"Would you mind telling me a bit about yourself?"

"Sure," said Math. "I'm a known book lover."

"So are we," said Twilight. "What are some of your favorite books?"

"Well," said Math, "a few I like are Gary Paulsen's _Hatchet_ , S.E. Hinton's _The Outsiders_ , and of course, there's _Of Mice and Men_."

"Ah, Steinbeck," said Moon Dancer. "Tasteful. If you haven't, you should check out _The Grapes of Wrath_ \- classic."

The trio talked about what their favorite books were before Math figured he should change the topic.

"Not that it's any of my business, but how did you two become friends?"

The two girls were surprised by Math's question.

"Well, we met back in Canterlot Elementary School," said Moon Dancer. As she and Twilight began their story, some more students came over to listen.

* * *

 **AUGUST 26, 2002**

Five-year-old Moon Dancer felt very nervous when she, a toddler Morning Roast, and their father Evening Star arrived at Canterlot Elementary School. Back then, Moon Dancer didn't have her glasses and she had a different hairstyle too.

"Do I really have to go, dad?" she asked her father. "What if the other kids don't like me?"

"How do you know they won't like you if you don't give them a chance?" asked her father. Moon Dancer didn't know how to reply.

"Me go with!" came a little voice. It was Morning Roast, and she clung onto her big sister with pleading eyes.

"You can't attend school yet, little one," chuckled the father. Morning Roast looked like she was going to pout.

"We can still play when I get back from school," said Moon Dancer. Morning Roast looked less pouty after hear that.

As Moon Dancer walked towards the door, she saw another girl get out of a car with her mother.

"Hi there!" the other girl called out to Moon Dancer.

"Um, hi," said Moon Dancer.

"My name's Minuette," said the girl. "What's your's?"

"I'm... Moon Dancer." The two walked inside.

Moon Dancer and Minuette soon arrived at their classroom. Moon Dancer felt a bit nervous seeing so many other kids.

"C'mon, Moon Dancer!" said Minuette. "Wanna make some new friends?"

"Wh-who said we were f-friends?" asked Moon Dancer.

Minuette didn't answer and instead, she brought her over to two other girls. "This is Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine," she said.

"H-hi," said Moon Dancer shyly.

"Hi," said Lemon Hearts.

"It's nice to meet you," said Twinkleshine.

"Thanks," said Moon Dancer. She felt a little better, but still felt rather shy.

* * *

The four girls met up once again during lunch.

"I love this cafeteria's apple pie," said Twinkleshine.

"Where do they make it?" asked Moon Dancer.

"I hear it was made at Sweet Apple Acres," said Lemon Hearts. "They make the greatest apple treats in all of Rainbow Falls and Canterlot."

"Wow," said Moon Dancer. "I've never tried one of their treats before."

When Moon Dancer was next, she reached for a slice of pie, but...

"Yoink!"

"Hey!" she cried.

"You snooze, you lose," snickered a boy of ten years old. Moon Dancer felt hurt.

"You can have my slice if you want," said a voice.

Moon Dancer turned to face a girl her age with indigo hair and big purple eyes.

"I'm not really supposed to have sugar for a while," said the girl. "I've a dentist appointment coming up."

"Thanks," said Moon Dancer, accepting the piece of pie. "I'm Moon Dancer. Who are you?"

"Twilight Sparkle," said the other girl.

"Do you want to sit together?" asked Moon Dancer.

"Sure."

The two girls went to a table and sat down together. They were soon aided by Moon Dancer's other new friends.

"Who's your new friend, Moon Dancer?" asked Lemon Hearts.

"This is Twilight Sparkle," said Moon Dancer.

"Hello. What were you three talking about?"

"We're talking about ourselves," said Twinkleshine.

"Twinkleshine says she has a fear of germs," said Minuette.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Twilight.

"Anyone sneezes, and I freak out," said Twinkleshine.

"But not all germs are bad," said Twilight. "I read something like that in a medical guide."

"Books are boring," said Lemon Hearts. "All they do is put you to sleep."

There must've been something about that statement that sparked Moon Dancer's interest. "Did you mention... books?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," said Lemon Hearts, "and the fact that they're-"

"-the greatest thing in the world!" interrupted Twilight.

"I didn't say that," protested Lemon Hearts, but Moon Dancer interrupted and spoke to Twilight.

"I happen to be a book lover myself," she said. "What are some of your favorite genres?"

"Oh great," muttered Lemon Hearts. "Now we got _two_ eggheads at our table."

"How are they eggheads?" asked Minuette. "They look nothing like Humpty Dumpty!"

"Not _that_ kind of egghead," laughed Twinkleshine. "An egghead is a nickname for somebody who really loves books."

"Oh," said Minuette. She wasn't the brightest candle on a Hanukkah menorah. Before long, all five were chatting like old friends.

* * *

 **OCTOBER 11, 2011**

Twilight and Moon Dancer were just finishing up their story.

"I remember from all those years," said Minuette. "You were really shy back then."

"Amazing what time can do to one," said Moon Dancer.

"How'd you get the glasses?" a random student asked.

Moon Dancer blushed a little upon hearing that question.

"It's okay, Moon," said Twilight. "They'll understand." So this is the story Moon Dancer told them...

* * *

 **AUGUST 21, 2006**

"Dad, do I have to wear these glasses to school?" protested Moon Dancer. Not too long ago, she, Evening Star, and Morning Roast had gone to an optometrist and it was said that Moon Dancer's vision wasn't 20/20, so she had to wear glasses, much to her dismay.

"Lots of people wear glasses," said her father.

"They make me look silly, dad."

"You'll get used to them, dear."

"I'd rather not..." muttered Moon Dancer.

As Moon Dancer walked into school, other kids started to look at her.

"Who's that nerd over there?" one asked.

Moon Dancer felt embarrassed and pulled her coat up so she could hide her face. That did little good when another student, for no reason, pulled her hood down exposing her face for all to see.

"Four-eyes alert!" he called. This caused some of the students to laugh at her, making poor Moon Dancer feel more embarrassed than we wanted to be.

Moon Dancer just fumed away to her classroom.

"Morning, Moon Dancer," said Minuette.

With a gasp, Moon Dancer quickly took off her glasses and hid them in her pocket. She forced a smile to Minuette.

"Morning," she said.

"Are you okay?" asked Lemon Hearts.

"You look kinda... strange," said Twinkleshine. "Almost like a Cheshire cat."

"Oh, I'm fine," lied Moon Dancer. "I just feel so giddy today."

She continued to smile, making her three friends feel a bit awkward.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Minuette.

"Very positive."

"Well, alright then," said Lemon Hearts.

But Moon Dancer _wasn't_ alright at all. Because she wouldn't put her glasses back on, she began to have difficulties seeing properly in class. Her eyes were squinting a lot, which made her teacher concerned.

"Moon Dancer, is something the matter?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Moon Dancer. "Just having a bit of trouble seeing the board."

"Maybe you should move to the front seat so you can see better," the teacher suggested. Moon Dancer sighed as she moved to the front seat.

 _Worse and worse,_ she thought to herself. _Still, at least I'm not being teased for glasses._

* * *

At last, it was lunch time. Moon Dancer was by herself; she pulled her glasses out of her pocket and looked at them. All morning she'd avoided even wearing them, but what if her friends saw her wearing them? What would they think about her?

 _They would probably think I'm a dork,_ she thought sadly.

At that moment, her four friends walked up to her.

"Hi, Moon Dancer," said Twilight.

"Oh, hey, Twi...light?" Moon Dancer looked up in surprise - Twilight had glasses of her own! "Where did you get those glasses?"

"I had a visit to the optometrist last June," explained Twilight. "The doctor found out that my vision was going bad, and so he said I should have glasses."

"Really?"

"That's what happened," said Twilight. "It took a while to adjust, though."

Moon Dancer was at a loss for words. Without thinking, she put on her own glasses.

"Moon Dancer, you got glasses too?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, I do," said Moon Dancer. She expected the laughter to come from her friends... but it never came.

"You're not laughing at me?"

"Why would we laugh at our best friend?" asked Twinkleshine.

"Everybody else laughed at me for my glasses," said Moon Dancer.

"Well, just because _they_ laughed at you, it doesn't mean that _we_ would too," said Twilight. "Friends don't do something that mean."

This made Moon Dancer feel much better.

* * *

 **OCTOBER 11, 2011**

"...there were still some students who mocked me for having glasses," said Moon Dancer, "but with renewed confidence, I didn't care what they said as long as I'd focused on schoolwork."

"Nice story," said Vincent. "I guess you two were meant to be friends forever."

"Well, there's always ups and downs," said Twilight, "but yeah."

"Many friendships go that way," added Moon Dancer. "Even on the days when you're angry with them, you still love your friends all the same."

While Twilight and Moon Dancer's friendship showed no sign of stopping, the same couldn't be said for Flash Sentry and Math Equation.


	35. LIB7 - The Girl is Mine

We're halfway through the first collection of stories for _Art of a Sun's Love_! It's a particularly special mid-volume chapter - it's a Macca duet with one of the greatest artists of all time, Michael Jackson! Some of you might object to an MJ song on a solo Beatles compilation, but it fits the chapter's content and the overall theme of _Love is Blind_.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 7 - The Girl is Mine (McCartney/Jackson, 1982)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle, and Mike Nicholson**

 **AUGUST 3, 2038**

"Actually, that reminds me," said Twilight once the next story had been told. She left for a minute before returning with a laptop computer. She turned it on, and once it was booted, she opened a webcam program. Within seconds, Math Equation appeared on the screen.

" _Hello, there,_ " he said.

"Hello, Math," said Twilight. "How are you and Rarity doing?"

" _We're both doing spectacular,_ " said Math. " _She's at work today, and so I'm very much at home with our kids. How are you all doing?_ "

"We're all doing good too," said Vincent.

"Aunt Twilight," asked Dawn Spark, "if you enjoyed being with Math, then what made you choose Uncle Flash over him?"

"Well..." said Twilight, thinking about what she was going to say. "It wasn't an easy choice, and the fact that they were fighting over me didn't help matters."

* * *

 **OCTOBER 11, 2011**

It was once again the end of yet another school day, and many students were racing to catch their buses or trains. The day previous had been Twilight's fifteenth birthday, but due to a school holiday, it was held back.

"Happy late birthday, Twilight," said Flash.

"Thanks, Flash," said Twilight. Among the presents she'd gotten, she got a book on facts and theories from Moon Dancer, and a plush owl from Fluttershy that Twilight named Owlowiscious.

"What about you, Flash?" asked Twilight. Flash handed her a wrapped book.

"What's this?" she asked as she unwrapped it.

"It's a booklet full of songs I thought of when I was little," said Flash. One of the songs was "Destiny's Call", where the speaker was wondering about what his or her purpose could be.

"This is such a sweet gift," said Twilight, giving Flash a hug. "Thank you."

"Yo-you're welcome," said Flash, blushing madly. Fluttershy and Song Cue had seen this and both giggled at the sight. Orange Sherbet rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately, there was one unhappy face in the crowd. It was Math Equation.

"Get away from her!" he snapped. Flash and Twilight both looked in surprise.

"What's the matter, Math?" asked Twilight. For all the time she'd known him, Twilight had never known Math to get angry.

"I, er, just don't think it proper for you to be so close to someone," said Math.

"Lots of people hug each other," Song Cue pointed out, "especially if they're really good friends."

"Yeah, dude," said Orange Sherbet. "No need to act as though something bad's going to happen from a simple hug."

"You just wouldn't understand," said Math Equation, leaving in a huff.

"Was it something I said?" asked Twilight.

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong," said Fluttershy.

* * *

The next day, during the brunch period, Twilight was hoping to have a talk with Math Equation.

"Maybe he was having an off-day after that morning," she said to herself. "He'll probably be in a better mood today."

Fortunately for her, he was.

"Morning, Math," said Twilight.

"Hi there," he replied. "Look, sorry about yesterday afternoon."

"What made you snap like that?" asked Twilight. Math Equation was quiet for a minute.

"Well, some irritating classmates upset me during lunch," said Math Equation, "and I got flustered during science class."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Twilight.

"It's alright," said Math, pausing for a moment. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday."

"That's okay," said Twilight with a little smile. "I was wondering if you were busy this weekend? We can hang out then, maybe see a film."

"That'd be great," said Math. "But I can't."

Twilight was puzzled. "Why not?" she asked.

Again, Math thought for a moment. "Well, my brother - he's been feeling sick, and my parents are out of town, so I have to take care of him."

Math felt very worried. After all, he didn't want to tell a lie, but if he told Twilight his feelings for her, he thought Flash might get upset with him again.

"Oh, I understand," said Twilight suddenly. "Perhaps some other time?"

"Sure," said Math. But this time it didn't sound like him at all.

"I have to go to my next class," said Twilight. "See you later, Math. Hope your brother feels better."

Math waved goodbye as she left. He was still worried about what he should do next.

 _I can't lose her,_ he thought. _But at the same time, I can't frighten her away._

* * *

Meanwhile, Flash was getting his books for class. Just as he was walking from his locker, he bumped into Twilight. Books flew in several directions onto the floor. In the chaos, Twilight's glasses fell off from her face.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," said Flash, helping Twilight up.

"It's fine," said Twilight, "but now my vision's all blurry."

Flash picked up Twilight's glasses and placed them on her.

"There," he said. "That better?"

"Yep," said Twilight. "But now our stuff's in a mess on the floor."

The two then started to sort out their belongings. Suddenly, both reached for the same book and their hands touched.

"O-oop," said Flash, pulling his hand back and blushing. Twilight also went red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's fine," said Flash. "Say, did you have any free time this weekend?"

"As far as I know, yes," said Twilight. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Soda Shoppe down the street," said Flash.

"I'd love to go," said Twilight.

"Nice," said Flash. "What time sounds good for you?"

"How about 4:30?"

"Great," said Flash. "See you then." With that, the two headed off to their classes. What Flash didn't know was that Math had heard them. This made him very unhappy.

 _He's taking her from me!_ he thought to himself. _That girl thief!_

* * *

Math made his way to class, but he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Oh, my stars!" the other student cried. "Careful!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Rarity," said Math. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh no, that's okay, Math," said Rarity. "Though, to be fair, I wasn't paying attention myself either."

"What were you thinking about?" asked Math.

"I was preoccupied on my latest dress designs," explained Rarity, showing a sketchbook.

"Wow," said Math as he looked at a few. "You know, Vincent also enjoys drawing in his spare time, and from what he says, he's at the top of his art class."

"You don't say," said Rarity. "By the way, what were you thinking about?"

"Me?" asked Math Equation sheepishly.

"You alright, Math?"

"I'm perfectly fine," lied Math.

"Are you sure?" asked Rarity. "Maybe you should see the nurse."

"No, thank you," said Math. "I'm fine."

"Well... if you're sure." With that, the two parted ways to class.

* * *

By the end of the lunch period, all the students went to get ready for their next class. As Math's next class was with Twilight, this gave him a chance to talk to her a bit.

"Hey Twilight," he said.

"Oh, hi there, Math."

"I just found out that the local cafe's having a new mini library built in," said Math. "Did you want to go with me Saturday at the grand reopening?"

"But I thought your brother was sick," said Twilight.

"Er, he's doing better now," said Math.

Twilight was puzzled as to why he said that, but chose not to say anything.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" asked Math.

"Well, Flash and I were going to the Soda Shoppe this Saturday," said Twilight.

"Oh..." said Math, sounding disappointed.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Would you like to go with Flash and me?" asked Twilight.

"It would be rather nice," said Math.

* * *

As the week went on, Math became more and more upset. On Friday afternoon at lunch, he was talking to Vincent and Comet Tail.

"You alright, Math?" asked Vincent. "You look tense."

"I'm just thinking," said Math.

"About what?" asked Comet.

"Stuff."

"Hmm. Sounds kinda boring," said Vincent.

"Indeed," said Math. "Sorry if it's not to your liking."

"It's alright," said Comet.

"By the way," added Math, "how close are you two to Twilight?"

Both blue-haired boys were surprised at the question.

"She's... a bit like a sister to us," Vincent said at last.

"She's Hermione to our Harry and Ron," added Comet, "only I'm going for Song Cue's Luna - not our vice-principal, obviously - and I feel more like Neville."

"So, you don't have any crushes on her?" asked Math.

"No! I've actually just begun dating Song Cue!" exclaimed Comet, sounding indignant.

"Sorry," said Math.

"It's okay, mate," said Comet. "What about you, Vincent?"

"I actually have my eyes set on Sunset Shimmer," said Vincent. "Well, I would if that imbecilic brother of mine actually let me."

"Flash?"

"Ever since that Fall Formal fiasco," continued Vincent, "he hasn't forgiven Sunset for making me a laughingstock."

"But didn't she apologize for doing that?" asked Math.

"She did, but Flash took me away before I could reply."

"How rude," said Math.

"You can say that again," agreed Vincent.

At that moment, Flash came by them with a tray.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Hey," said Comet.

"Hey," said Vincent.

As Flash was leaving, Math watched him.

 _I've got my eye on you,_ Sentry, he thought. Vincent noticed it and felt a little nervous, but chose not to dwell on that.

* * *

When school was over for the day, Flash was getting his belongings when Twilight came up to him.

"Oh, hey, Twilight," he said. "What's up?"

"Would it be a bother if I invited somebody to go with us Saturday?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, no bother at all, Twilight," said Flash.

"Great," said Twilight, giving her friend a hug. Once again, Flash blushed upon feeling it.

"It's quite alright," he said.

* * *

At last, Saturday came. Flash was waiting by the station for Twilight to arrive.

"Any minute now," he said to himself. Looking into the distance, he thought he saw her.

"Here she comes," he said. As Twilight got closer, Flash could see somebody with her. It was the last person he expected to see on that day.

 _What's_ _ **he**_ _doing here?_ thought Flash. _Is he supposed to be Twilight's guest?_

"Hello, Flash," said Twilight as she finally came up to him.

"Oh, hey there, Twilight," said Flash, forcing a smile. "Hello, Math."

"Hi," said Math.

"You okay, Flash?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Flash. "Ecstatic."

Twilight could tell something wasn't right, but didn't want to say anything... yet.

"Well, shall we go then?" she asked as the train arrived at the platform.

"Yes," said Flash almost immediately.

With that, the three boarded the train and it soon rolled away to Canterlot High, close to the Shoppe.

"Well, here we are," said Flash.

"Looks rather busy today," said Math. "Hopefully there'll be enough for all three of us, eh Twi?"

"Indeed," said Twilight. Thankfully, they were able to find an empty table.

"Well, that's a relief," said Flash.

Soon a waitress came to take their orders.

"What can I get you three today?" she asked.

"I fancy a grape soda," said Twilight.

"Cherry soda for me," said Flash. "With a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top."

"I'll go for a Pepsi Free," said Math.

"Okay then," said the waitress, and left with their orders in her little notebook. At that moment, walking into the Shoppe was Math Equation's mother, Number Crunch. She was a woman in her late thirties with brown hair and eyes, not unlike Math.

Just as she was looking for an empty table, she spotted Math Equation.

"Is that Math?" she asked. "He's supposed to be home."

Math looked on with surprise; this was the last place he expected to encounter his mother.

"You know this woman, Math?" asked Twilight.

"She's my mother," explained Math sheepishly.

"Math Equation!" snapped Number Crunch, making her way over to the table. "What on earth are you doing here? I asked you to look after your brother while he was ill yet where do I find you? Here getting sodas with your friends."

Twilight looked at Math Equation with a raised eyebrow whilst Flash gave him a silent glare.

"I thought you said Masked Puck was doing better," said Twilight firmly.

Poor Math didn't know how to reply at that point; he was too embarrassed. At last, he found his courage to speak.

"I thought I was lying," he said. "I didn't really know Masked Puck was sick and thought I'd made up that he was better just to spend time with you, Twilight."

Both Twilight and, shockingly enough, Flash were surprised.

"You see, I... I have a crush on you, Twilight."

Twilight went red upon hearing that. Flash was tempted to attack Math, but doing do in front of Number Crunch wouldn't be the best idea, so perhaps it was lucky for everyone involved Flash knew to restrain his temper in front of company.

"I was also afraid that Flash would try and take you from me," Math continued.

"That's what _I_ thought about _you_!" exclaimed Flash, as if from nowhere. Well, Twilight was lost for words.

 _ **Two**_ _boys, both with feelings for me?_ she thought in disbelief. _How did I not see_ _ **that**_ _coming?_

At last, she found her voice.

"I'm honored that you both care about me so much," she said at last, "but I don't think I'm ready to start a relationship yet. We should just stay as friends for now and see what the future will hold. Okay?"

"Okay," sighed Math Equation.

"I guess," sighed Flash.

At last, the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Thanks," said Twilight, accepting her drink.

"Yeah, thanks," said Flash, taking his drink.

Soon, it was time for Math and his mother to go home.

"Goodbye," said Math. "I had a rather fun time with you two."

"Same here," said Twilight, and Flash begrudgingly agreed. "I hope we could do it again sometime," she added.

"Unless I get grounded for a while," said Math.

"But at least we still see each other during school," said Twilight.

"Well, there's that," said Math.

* * *

When Math arrived home, he went right to Masked Puck's room. His older brother was in the midst of a coughing fit when Math entered.

"Hey," said Math.

"Hey there, little bro," said Masked Puck once he stopped coughing.

"I'm really sorry I ditched you," said Math. "I just really wanted to hang out with Twilight and I was afraid of losing her."

"That's alright," said Masked Puck. "I could have done with some peace and quiet anyway."

* * *

 **AUGUST 3, 2038**

"You didn't exactly answer my question," said Dawn. "I wanted to know why you picked uncle Flash over Math and not a hangout with you three at the Soda Shoppe."

"I think you're missing the point," said Flash. "That was mainly the beginning."

"Oh," said Dawn, feeling a bit sheepish.

"Not to worry," said Flash. "There's still many more interesting stories before the moment."

"I bet they'll be good," said Dusk.

"Oh, but they are," said Twilight.

"Oh boy," said Twilight V. "Do any of them involve extreme action, like diving off a burning building?"

"Not _that_ kind of good," laughed Twilight.

"Well, that's lame."

"Oh, hush you," chuckled Flash. "But first, there's more stories about your aunt and uncle."

"Also known as my parents!" Dawn called out for a joke. This was met with laughter amongst the family.

"As you remember," said Twilight, "Trixie and Starlight were doing whatever they could to ruin this budding romance..."

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **The initial track for this chapter was the 2015 remix/radio edit of "Say Say Say" from** _ **Pipes of Peace**_ **, also a Paul McCartney/Michael Jackson duet. Per Mike's suggestion, it changed to "The Girl is Mine".**

 **Math ordering a Pepsi Free is a minor reference to** _ **Back to the Future**_ **.**


	36. LIB8 - My Valentine

Now we're onto the second half of volume one of _Art of a Sun's Love_. Sunset and Vincent start bonding again, but what will Starlight and Trixie say or do about that?

Out of the chapters in the series, this one is the most contemporary with the song named for it; "My Valentine" was released as a single in December 2011, and then onto _Kisses on the Bottom_ on February 6, 2012.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 8 - My Valentine (McCartney, 2012)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 **JANUARY 23, 2012**

The next few months at Canterlot High School were largely uneventful. There was a Halloween costume contest in the gym, and the Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks came and went, as did Vincent's fifteenth birthday.

One day, Vincent was walking down the hall when he spotted Sunset Shimmer. Even though she'd been mean to him at the Fall Formal - under Trixie and Starlight's influence - being around Sunset made Vincent feel happy. He _really_ wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but with Flash still holding a grudge on her, that would be easier said than done.

"Hi, Sunset," he said, waving. Sunset smiled and waved back.

"Hey there, Vincent. Happy late birthday, even though it was actually almost a week ago."

"Thanks, Sunset," said Vincent. He was disappointed that Flash wouldn't let Sunset come to his and Fictionary's birthday party on Sunday the 22nd (since their birthdays were ten days apart, Fictionary wanted to celebrate both their birthdays together, so their average birthday was January 22), but Vincent was at least glad that Sunset remembered.

"Sorry about Flash," said Vincent. "If it weren't for him, I could have seen you at the party."

"It's okay," said Sunset. "At least we get to see each other during school."

"Ain't that the truth," agreed Vincent. "Say, did you have any plans Friday?"

"Not as far as I know," said Sunset. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school," suggested Vincent. "You know get an ice cream, walk around the mall?"

"I'd love to," said Sunset. "What else did you have in mind?"

"We could also check out the railway museum," suggested Vincent.

"Oh, I'd love to," smiled Sunset.

With that, the two headed off to their classes.

 _Finally,_ thought Vincent. _I got to speak with Sunset without Flash getting in the way; what could go wrong now?_

What Vincent didn't know was that Flash had overheard them on the way to his own class.

 _I can't believe he's still trying to be friends with her,_ thought Flash.

Flash wanted to have a word with Vincent about the ordeal. His chance came at the end of the school day.

"May I have a word with you, Vincent?" he asked.

"What is it?" asked Vincent.

"I couldn't help but overhear you making plans with Sunset Shimmer."

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" snapped Vincent. "Can't you even leave both of us alone?!"

"It's for your own good, Vincent," insisted Flash.

"I told you I can take care of myself!" said Vincent, close to shouting. "I don't need my big brother constantly making decisions for me!"

With that, Vincent stormed off.

"He's right, you know," said a voice from behind. Flash turned around.

"You too, Twilight?"

"Vincent is your brother," insisted Twilight. "Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I do, but..."

"Then why can't you let him be with whoever he wants to be with?" asked Twilight.

"I'm only trying to protect him from being hurt by Sunset again," insisted Flash.

"Well, maybe you don't know Sunset Shimmer like Vincent does," said Twilight. "Is that right, Flash?"

As much as he was unwilling to admit it, Flash knew that Twilight was right.

"You're right," sighed Flash.

* * *

 **JANUARY 27, 2012**

It was Friday. Not only was it the day Sunset agreed to hang out with Vincent, it was also officially Fictionary's eleventh birthday.

"Happy Birthday, little sis," said Vincent.

"Thanks, Vincent," said Fictionary. "Can't you let me come with you and Sunset? I hate being left out."

"Oh, alright," chuckled Vincent. "You can come with."

Fictionary gave her brother a big hug. "Thanks," she said. "I promise I'll be good."

"I hope so," said Vincent. "The last thing I want is more humiliation."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Vincent wondered. He went to the door and opened it. Outside was none other than Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi there," she said. "Am I late?"

"Not at all," smiled Vincent. "You're just in time."

"Hi, Sunset!" waved Fictionary.

"She's coming too if it's okay with you," said Vincent.

"Of course it's okay," smiled Sunset. "The more the merrier."

"Hooray!" cheered Fictionary.

"If only Flash would be that cheerful about me," said Sunset.

"Eh, he'll get over it," said Vincent. _I hope,_ he thought.

"Shall we get going?" asked Sunset.

"Sure," said Vincent. "Ready, little sis?"

"Ready," said Fictionary. With that, the three headed out.

"We'll be back later," Vincent called to his parents.

"Take care, you three," said Lullaby Strings, "and try to stay out of trouble!"

"We will," called Sunset.

* * *

Their first stop was at the Sweet Shoppe, more often known as Sugarcube Corner. Inside, the cafe was being run by married couple Carrot and Cup Cake. The former was tall and thin with moderate pistachio eyes and brilliant orange hair whilst the latter was shorter and slightly plump with rose eyes and light crimson hair with pale streaks.

On the floor was a girl of thirteen with light cerulean eyes and brilliant rose hair playing with two babies. One had brown hair and eyes, and the other had orange hair and azure eyes.

"Hello," said Vincent.

"Hi there!" the third girl squeaked excitedly, making Vincent, Sunset and Fictionary jump with surprise.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, and I work here."

"Do you really?" asked Vincent.

"Well, actually, it's a part-time job I have," Pinkie admitted. "But I really like it here."

"Well, I'm Vincent," said the blue haired boy, "that's my little sister Fictionary, and my friend Sunset Shimmer."

"Hi," waved Fictionary cheerfully.

"Hi there," said Sunset. "We haven't seen you at Canterlot High School."

"That's because I'm only thirteen, silly," giggled Pinkie Pie. "I'm too young to go to high school and I don't turn fourteen until the third of May."

"Have you thought of going there?" asked Fictionary. "I really want to go there and yet I've only turned eleven and still in elementary school."

"I sure do," said Pinkie Pie. "From what I've heard it's a really fun place to be."

"Except for Trixie and Starlight," Vincent muttered. But Pinkie didn't hear him. He, Sunset and Fictionary walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"I'd like a Hot Fudge Sundae please," said Fictionary.

"I'll take a strawberry milkshake," said Sunset. "What about you, Vincent?"

"I think I'll have a banana split," said Vincent.

"Coming right up," said Mrs. Cake.

As the three sat at a table and waited for their orders, this gave them a chance for some more talk with Pinkie Pie.

"Who were those babies you were playing with?" asked Fictionary.

"Pound and Pumpkin Cake," explained Pinkie Pie. "They're Mr. and Mrs. Cake's children and I sometimes babysit for them."

The two babies in question stopped playing with their toys and looked up at who they believed to be Pinkie's new friends.

"Hi there," Vincent said to them. The babies happily babbled.

"Aw, they like you," giggled Pinkie Pie.

"They're so adorable," Sunset cooed.

Just then, Mr. Cake brought the ice creams to the table.

"Here you go," he said kindly. "I see you've met our kids."

"Yeah. They're adorable," said Fictionary.

Pumpkin Cake reached out and tried to take Fictionary's sundae.

"Oh no, Pumpkin, sweetie," said Mr. Cake, picking up his baby daughter. She just whined in protest. "That's not food for you."

Suddenly, Vincent something soft and wet hit him on the face.

"Hey!" he cried. "What was that?" Then he noticed Sunset was giggling to herself.

"Gotcha," she winked. Vincent blushed and laughed as well.

"You little sneak," he said, getting some ice cream on his own spoon and aiming towards Sunset. But before he could, Sunset took hold of his hand. Vincent blushed harder as he felt Sunset's touch, and could swear he saw her blushing as well.

"Vincent's got a girlfriend," teased Fictionary in a singsong voice.

"Oooh, that reminds me," said Pinkie. "Valentines' Day is coming up! You two got any plans?"

"We-we're just friends," said Sunset, quickly taking her hand off of Vincent's.

"R-right," said Vincent.

"Then why are you blushing like that?" teased Fictionary.

"We're not blushing!" protested Vincent.

"It's just rather hot in here," insisted Sunset.

"Well, if you're sure," smirked Fictionary.

* * *

After finishing their ice cream, their next stop was the Canterlot Railway Museum.

"Feels like ages since we've been there," said Vincent to Fictionary.

"I know what you mean," said Fictionary. "I hope none of the steam engines there have been scrapped and replaced by diesels."

"Fic, a museum is about _preserving_ pieces of history, not _erasing_ it," laughed Vincent.

"My bad," said Fictionary.

The Canterlot Railway Museum was full of many wonderful old locomotives; whether they were American or British.

"There's even a few engines that aren't from either country," said Vincent to Sunset. "They've also got a few select diesels and electrics."

"It's a railfan's heaven," said Sunset.

"Sure is," agreed Vincent.

Sunset, Vincent, and Fictionary got to have their pictures taken by some of the engines. Their collective favorite was the one with the replica of the world famous "Stephenson's Rocket". They even got to take a ride on one of the demonstration trains.

"You think we'll ever get to be engine drivers one day?" asked Fictionary.

"One can only imagine if you've read the Thomas books," replied Vincent.

* * *

At last, it was time for them to go home. Despite a planned trip to the mall, it was very late in the day.

"Thanks for inviting me out, Vincent," said Sunset. "I had a really great time today."

"Me too!" added Fictionary. "Don't forget the little one here!"

"And it was fun to spend time with you too, Fictionary," said Sunset. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 14, 2012**

Eventually, the big day, Valentine's Day, had come. The school's halls were decorated with red, pink, and white decorations, and students and teachers alike were giving gifts to show how much they cared. Well, most of them, anyway.

 _Sure looks nice this time of year,_ thought Vincent.

"Valentine's Day - bleugh!" said a voice from behind. Two guesses to who that was...

"Oh, come on, Rainbow Dash," said Vincent. "What's so wrong with Valentine's Day?"

"It's so sissy," protested Rainbow Dash. "Everybody acting all weird and talking about love. You would never catch me acting like that with a guy."

"And yet you wonder why Trixie and Starlight spread rumors that you're a lesbian," retorted Vincent.

Rainbow Dash went red with a mixture of fury and embarrassment, but mostly the former. "I'm _**not**_ a lesbian, van Colt!" she snapped. "But I'm not straight either."

"So you're a bi, then?"

"Shut up!" snapped Rainbow Dash. "Shut up nine times!"

"...I heard that you and Soarin were dating..."

"We were not!" protested Rainbow Dash, blushing. "We're just good friends."

"Ohhh, I can see it, Dashie," smirked Vincent. Rainbow Dash just stormed off, fuming.

"She's so in love with him, I can tell."

Vincent then took something out of his book-bag. It was a Valentine card.

"I hope Sunset will like it," he said to himself. He slipped it into the vent to Sunset's locker and made his way to class. What Vincent didn't know was that Starlight and Trixie had watched him.

"He thinks Sunset's gonna return his feelings, isn't he?" said Starlight. "He really _is_ that desperate and pathetic."

"What say you and I help him see sense?" suggested Trixie.

"How do we achieve that if little Vinnie's wrapped around her finger?" Starlight asked bluntly.

"Baby steps, Starlight," said Trixie. "First we have to get that Valentine out of Sunset's locker. Then when Vincent gets no thanks, he'll believe she didn't like it."

Starlight thought about this for a moment or two, but then she found a flaw in Trixie's plan...

"How do we open the locker? Only Sunset knows her combination, and since we can't ask..."

"Who said anything about asking?"

Trixie took a paper clip out of her pocket and began to twist it about.

"I read about it online," she explained to Starlight. "Useful for pranks. Now you keep guard while I work my magic."

"Oh, so _you're_ the leader now?" Starlight scoffed.

"Just keep a damn eye out."

"Fine," snorted Starlight.

While Starlight kept guard, Trixie used her clip to pick the lock to Sunset's locker. After some fiddling around, Trixie managed to open Sunset's locker.

"Jackpot," she said. She pulled out the Valentine and showed it to Starlight.

"Hey, Star; look at what he wrote in it," she said.

"What did he write?" asked Starlight.

" _O' Sunset Shimmer, your beauty full of grace._  
 _Your hair fits your name like the ringing of a bell,_  
 _And your smile brightens up even the darkest place._

"Disgusting, isn't it?" said Trixie.

"It sure is," said Starlight.

"What do you suggest we do with it then?" asked Trixie.

"Best hide it before Sunset gets back," said Starlight. Quickly, she shut the locker door and the two girls scampered away.

Just then, Sunset walked by. She stopped by her locker and opened it.

"I almost forgot something," she said to herself. She stuck a hand into her locker and pulled out what she was looking for.

"I hope Vincent likes the Valentine I got him," she said to herself. The Valentine was a card that came with a small marshmallow candy bar. Sunset laid the Valentine down while she went to get some books. This gave the two girls a chance.

"Sorry, Sunny," grinned Starlight as she picked it up. "You're not getting any love today, nor are you giving it!"

She quickly slipped away before Sunset could look. By the time she did, Trixie and Starlight had gone.

"Hey!" she cried. "Where'd my card go?"

* * *

A little later, Vincent was sitting at lunch. Sunset hadn't spoken to him for almost the whole school day. She didn't even give him a Valentine card.

"Maybe she's forgotten about me," he said sadly to himself.

"Poor lonely Vincent," said a voice.

"What do you want?" he muttered. It was none other than Trixie and Starlight.

"Just to talk," said Starlight.

"Get to the point," snapped Vincent.

"We couldn't help but notice how unhappy you were," said Trixie, putting an arm around Vincent's shoulder.

"I was hoping that Sunset would like the card I gave her," said Vincent. "But she hasn't said a thing to me all day. She didn't even give me a card herself."

"Sounds to me like she doesn't care for you as much as you thought she did," said Trixie.

"Take our advice, Vincent," said Starlight. "You're better off without her."

Their words hit Vincent hard. Tears formed in his eyes, and he quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"I think that went very well," said Trixie.

* * *

At that moment, Song Cue was going to her locker (she didn't have the same lunch schedule that day as Vincent). Suddenly, a flash of yellow and blue raced by her, almost knocking her books out of her arms.

"Vincent?" asked Song Cue.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" cried Vincent.

But before Song Cue could reply, Vincent had disappeared around the corner, crying his eyes out.

"Why's he so sad?" asked Song Cue. Suddenly, she spotted something by one of the trash cans.

"What's this?" She picked it up and saw that it was a Valentine card.

"For Sunset Shimmer!" Song Cue exclaimed. "Why would anyone think of throwing it away?"

* * *

Vincent finally stopped by the school's fountain, crying. Sunset Shimmer was taking a walk when she saw him.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed and she got closer to him. "Vincent, what's the matter?"

Vincent looked up. "Am I not good enough to be your friend?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sunset surprised. "Where would you get such an idea?"

"Starlight and Trixie said you didn't care for me and that I was better off without you."

"Why would you believe them?" asked Sunset. "Those two are nothing but liars!"

"But you never even thanked me for the Valentine I got you," said Vincent.

Sunset looked at him with confusion. "I didn't get anything from you."

Vincent was surprised. "You didn't? I thought I slipped one into your locker..."

Just then, Song Cue raced up. "Vincent! Sunset!" she cried, catching her breath.

"What's up?" asked Sunset.

"Look what I found by the trash," said Song Cue, showing the Valentine.

"What's it say?" asked Sunset, taking it.

"That's the Valentine I put in your locker!" cried Vincent.

Sunset read what was written. Once she had finished, she blushed bright red.

"You... really think that about me?" she asked.

"Y-yes," said Vincent sheepishly. Without warning, Sunset pulled Vincent in for a kiss. Now it was _his_ turn to blush red.

"It was so sweet of you, Vincent," said Sunset. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome," replied Vincent. "Did you have something for me?"

"I did," said Sunset, "but I guess somebody stole it."

"Why would they do something like that?" asked Vincent.

"Maybe someone doesn't want you and Sunset together," suggested Song Cue.

 _Sounds like something Flash might do,_ thought Vincent suspiciously.

"Well, it's not their choice!" said Sunset firmly. "We can end up with who we want to, like you and Comet."

Song Cue blushed at what Sunset had said. "W-we're just good friends!" she protested.

"Then why are you blushing?" teased Sunset.

"Let's go back inside," said Vincent.

"Okay then, Vincent."

With that, the three walked back inside, Vincent and Sunset holding hands. Starlight Glimmer had seen everything, and she was furious. She later confronted Trixie over the matter.

"It didn't work!" she snapped.

"What didn't?" asked Trixie.

"The card snatching!" snapped Starlight. "They're still together!"

"But that's impossible!" protested Trixie. "I made sure I disposed of it in the trash can!"

"Well, Song Cue found it!" snapped Starlight. "Why didn't you think of using a shredder?!"

"I didn't think that far ahead!" snapped Trixie. "By the way, why are we trying to keep those two apart?"

"Why should _they_ get to have happiness and _I_ don't?" asked Starlight.

"What are you talking about?" asked Trixie, not understanding where Starlight was coming from.

"You wouldn't understand," said Starlight quietly.

"Don't worry," said Trixie. "There's always another plan. Where there's a will, there's a way."

Starlight perked up a bit, a malevolent grin on her face.

"Yes..." she said deviously. "There's always a way..."

* * *

 **FOOTNOTE**

 **The Cake twins were born around the fourth quarter of 2011, three months before their debut in** _ **Baby Cakes**_ **, which aired January 14, 2012 (three days before my seventeenth birthday!)**


	37. LIB9 - Mind Games

We finally meet Spike in the series! Is he a dog? Is he a human? Read on and find out!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 9 - Mind Games (Lennon, 1973)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 **FEBRUARY 20, 2012**

One morning, sometime after the Valentines Day incident, Vincent was making his way to the Sparkle household for a group project. It wasn't just him and Twilight in their group; joining them were Comet Tail, Song Cue, Math Equation, and Rarity Belle.

At last, he arrived at Twilight's place and rang the doorbell. It was Twilight Velvet who answered.

"Hello, Vincent," she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sparkle," said Vincent. "Where's Twilight at?"

"She's in the living room," said her mother. "A couple of her friends are inside as well."

"Thank you," said Vincent, going in.

In the living room, he saw Twilight with Comet Tail and Song Cue.

"Hi guys," said Vincent.

"Hey there, Vincent," said Comet, noticing him.

"Glad you could make it," said Song Cue.

"Where's Math and Rarity at?" asked Vincent.

"They'll be along shortly," said Twilight. At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Vincent wondered. It was Math Equation.

"Morning, everyone," he said to the group.

"Good morning, Math," said Twilight. "All we have to wait for Rarity."

"She's probably taking extra time to do makeup," whispered Comet to Vincent.

"I can see it," whispered Vincent.

Eventually, after ten or fifteen minutes, Rarity finally showed up.

"Hello," she said. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey Twilight," called a young voice. "I made sandwiches. Want one?" In walked a boy no older than eleven with green hair and eyes. He also had a prominent fang.

"Thanks Spike," said Twilight.

"Oh, hello there," said the boy to the others. "My name's Spike."

"He a friend of yours too?" asked Vincent.

"He's my little brother," explained Twilight. "We adopted him."

 _Sounds a bit like Sunset and Cel- uh,_ _ **Principal McCracken**_ _,_ thought Vincent.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" gushed Rarity. Spike blushed at this compliment.

"I know the feeling," Vincent told him.

After all five introduced themselves to Spike, Math asked Twilight, "When'd he come into your life?"

"Well," began Spike, "it all began when I was just a fet-"

"Okay, we don't need to know the birds and bees," laughed Twilight, covering his mouth.

Spike rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Actually," said Twilight, "this story takes place quite some time ago when Moon Dancer, our friends and I first met Spike..."

* * *

 **JUNE 23, 2008**

One afternoon, Twilight and her friends were walking through the park. It was a fine summer afternoon, and nothing felt out of the ordinary.

"Isn't it great that school's out?" asked Lemon Hearts.

"Yeah, but it may be the last summer we hang out," said Twinkleshine. "Some of us may not even be in the same middle school."

Suddenly, Twilight looked over and noticed something.

"What's that?" she wondered. She could see a shape behind a bush. Pulling the bush aside, she could see that the shape was a boy with green hair.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed with surprise.

"H-hi," said the boy in a rather scared tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight kindly. "I promise I don't bite."

"I'm hiding," said the boy.

"From whom or what?"

"My cousin Garble."

"But why are you hiding from him?"

"Because he's a bully."

"Hey shrimp!"

"Run!" the little boy cried to Twilight and her friends.

"Not gonna happen," said Minuette. "We're not gonna let someone like you be bullied."

"But Garble could hurt you, and he doesn't hold back!"

"My father's captain of the police," said Twilight.

"He is?"

"Yes," said Twilight. "He's very good at his job, and he'll listen to you and your problems, so don't worry... er, sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Spike," said the boy. "My name's Spike."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Suddenly, they could see a figure coming towards them. It was a boy around the age of twelve with light grayish olive eyes with dark purple pupils, spiky gamboge hair, and he had prominent fangs. This, the girls assumed, had to be Garble.

"S'up, dolls?" asked Garble, trying to slick his hair back. "Any of you seen my loser cousin Spike?"

"No, we have not," said Twilight. "Even if we did, why would we tell you?"

"So you _do_ know where he is, don't ya?!" snarled Garble. "Out of my way, sissies!"

"No!" snapped Twilight.

"I said ' _out of my way_ '!" snarled Garble.

"We're not going anywhere!" snapped Twilight. "You leave Spike alone!"

"Yeah, you'll have to get through us to get to him!" agreed Moon Dancer.

"You'll be in big trouble for hitting girls," added Minuette.

"Besides," added Twilight, "my father's chief of police. Mess with me, and he'll lock you up and throw away the key."

Garble just sneered.

"Fine," he snarled. With that, he stormed off.

"Is he gone?" asked Spike nervously.

"The coast is clear," said Twilight. Spike sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness," he said. "I thought I was dead meat."

"Why do you let that bully push you around?" asked Moon Dancer.

"He and his parents - my aunt and uncle - are the only family I got," said Spike. "They said my parents died when I was a baby and on top of that, they don't acknowledge my existence."

"That's awful!" cried Lemon Hearts. "You poor thing..."

"That's something my dad needs to know," said Twilight. "I know that he and his team arrested a woman for abusing her own daughter."

"Didn't one of them try to kill that woman?" asked Minuette.

"Come on, Spike," said Twilight. "You're coming home with me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

With that, Twilight led Spike back to the Sparkle residence. Twilight's older brother Shining Armor, aged nineteen, was at home. Over the years, his hair had gotten longer in the back, almost like a horse's mane.

Shining Armor wasn't alone; with him was his girlfriend Mi Amore Cadenza, more commonly known as Cadance, aged twenty. She had light purple eyes with arctic blue eyeshadow, and her hair was moderate violet with rose and pale gold streaks.

"Twily?" asked Shining Armor when he noticed Spike. "Who's this?"

"This is Spike," explained Twilight. "My friends and I just saved him from his bullying cousin Garble. Where's mom and dad?"

"I'm right here, dear," said Twilight Velvet, having just come in. She then noticed Spike.

"Oh, hello there," she said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Spike."

"Are you a new friend of Twilight's?" asked her mother.

"Uh, yeah," said Spike. "She's probably the first friend I've ever had."

Spike then told them about all his struggles ranging from an almost always absent uncle, to an alcoholic aunt, and being bullied by Garble.

"How horrible!" exclaimed Cadance after Spike finished. "No child deserves this treatment, especially not a sweet little boy like you."

"When Night Light gets home," said Twilight's mom, "I'll be sure to inform him of this so it will be stopped."

"Something tells me he'll be annoyed at having to deal with another case of child abuse," said Shining Armor, "especially after that last one!"

"I think Twilight and her friends already mentioned that," said Spike. "Did an officer really try to kill an abusive mother?"

"Whiplash almost did so-" Shining Armor began, but Cadance cut him off.

"Shining! Not in front of a kid!"

"Sorry," said Shining Armor.

* * *

A little while later, Night Light came home.

"Evening, dear," he said to his wife, kissing her.

"Evening, sweetheart," said his wife. "Our daughter's met with a little boy with family problems I think you should look into."

"Family problems?" asked Night Light. "Like what?"

Twilight Velvet told her husband everything Spike had told her thus far.

"How dare they treat an innocent child like that!" snapped Night Light. "Where do they live?"

"47 Brimstone Boulevard."

"I see," said Night Light. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do some research on this..."

* * *

Soon, Night Light and several other officers were driving over to the designated house to deliver justice. At last, they arrived at the address. Night Light knocked on the door.

"Open up!" he commanded. "RFPD!"

With a grumble from behind the door, it opened to reveal Garble's father Charcoal. He had dark crimson hair, a mustache, and sickly green eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Police Captain Night Light," said Night Light. "Are you Charcoal?"

"Yeah? What's it too ya, copper?"

"You and your wife are under arrest!"

"What?!" Charcoal was indignant. "What did we do wrong?!"

"The crime of child neglect," explained Night Light.

"What do you mean, child neglect?"

"Is your nephew called Spike?"

"Yeah."

"How many hours a day are you there for him or your son Garble?"

Charcoal tried to come up with an answer, but came up with nothing.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," scolded Night Light. "When you have children in your care, you have to look out for them and take care of them, not ignore them and go gallivanting off to do whatever you want whenever you want to. Doesn't your wife look after them for one minute?"

"Yeah, when she's not pickled," said Charcoal sarcastically.

"She's an alcoholic?" asked Night Light.

"Yeah. That's why I'm away so much."

Night Light shook his head. "I don't believe it; an alcoholic mother and a constantly absent father, unable to properly raise their son and nephew. Do you know when Spike's parents died and why?"

"When Spike was a baby," said Charcoal, "his parents dropped him off with us while they went to meet with some friends. They were supposed to be back by 5:00, but they never got back. Turns out they were on their way home when a truck hit a patch of black ice and swerved into oncoming traffic."

"So they were killed in the crash?" asked Night Light.

"Afraid so."

"What's all that noise?" came a voice. It was Charcoal's wife Ash, who had messy brown hair, and her amber eyes gave her a permanently drunk look.

"We're being arrested," said Charcoal.

"We've got a bed dress?" asked Ash.

"No, you stupid drunk!" snapped her husband. "We're being arrested!"

"Arrested?!" cried Ash. "What for?"

"Child neglect, you bimbo," said Charcoal.

"I ain't no bimbo!" snapped Ash.

"You're right. You're a fish!"

"Silence!" said Night Light. "You're _both_ at fault!" This made the two be quiet.

"When you take in children to raise," said Night Light, "you need to put their needs ahead of your own and treat them with love and kindness, not neglect them just so you can do nothing but run around and drink. Unless you get your priorities straight, you will never see Spike or Garble again."

As the two adults were taken away, the police did some investigating around the house. They found many empty bottles, and some of them were shattered to pieces.

"Good grief," said an officer. "Who does their cleaning around here?"

"And how do the children survive in such an environment?" asked another.

* * *

Within the week, Garble was soon sent to live with a foster family, and Spike was allowed to live with the Sparkle family.

"I don't know what to say," said Spike once he got the news. "I thought I'd be stuck with them forever."

"It'll take a while before you're officially adopted," said Twilight Velvet. "But you are still welcome to stay here."

"Gee, thanks Mis- uh, I mean, mom," said Spike.

Twilight Velvet smiled and then hugged Spike.

* * *

When Spike's birthday came, August 21, the family had a big party for him. There were balloons, streamers and a cake with green frosting. By now, he'd been officially adopted by the Sparkle family.

"Happy birthday, Spike," said Twilight.

When the cake was done, it was time for presents. Spike's first present was a big one with a few air holes.

"I wonder what it could be," he said, opening it. Out of the present came a small puppy, barking upon meeting his new owner for the first time.

"A puppy!" cried Spike excitedly.

"Since you liked dogs," said Twilight, "I suggested it to Shining Armor, so he's from both of us."

"Aw, look at him," said Spike. "He's so cute! I think I'll call him Junior."

His second present was a video game - _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ for the Nintendo Wii.

"Alright!" he cried happily. "Thanks, dad! I can't wait to plug this baby in."

* * *

After the birthday party was over, Spike began playing his new video game.

"You want to play with me, Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Sure," said Twilight. Whilst Spike went for Donkey Kong, Twilight picked Pikachu. At first, Spike was doing well. But then Twilight made a comeback and won.

"How'd you do that?!" cried Spike. "And on the first try too?!"

"I'm a fast learner," said Twilight innocently.

"I'll have to train a bit more if I ever want to be as good as you," chuckled Spike. With that, he gave his adopted sister a hug. Surprised, Twilight hugged him back.

* * *

Twilight's friends would often make more visits to the Sparkle house... even if they were mainly to see Spike.

"Isn't he so adorable?" giggled Twinkleshine.

"Like a cute little puppy," agreed Minuette.

"You mean like Junior over here?" asked Spike.

"Just like Junior," said Lemon Hearts.

"Arf! Arf!"

The human Spike just grinned. He loved the compliments and attention he was getting.

"I just hope he doesn't let it get to his head," said Twilight to Moon Dancer. "He'd never let us hear the end of it!"

"I can see it," said Moon Dancer.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 20, 2012**

Twilight at last finished her story.

"Oh my," said Song Cue.

"We're sorry to hear what you've been through, mate," said Comet Tail.

"Thanks," said Spike. Vincent didn't say anything, but was surprised at how much Spike loved the attention, and at a younger age.

"Looks like Spike's becoming a bit of a ladies man," teased Math Equation.

"Math, this is my adopted brother you're talking about," protested Twilight.

"But he's so adorable!" squealed Rarity, cuddling with Spike. He was looking up at her with an adoring look in his eyes.

 _She's so beautiful..._ he thought. Twilight just rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that Spike would have quite an attachment towards Rarity.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **In the** _ **Equestria Girls**_ **films, Spike is a dog. Whilst Spike is a human in this series, I referenced the idea by giving him a pet dog named Spike Junior.**

 **Spike's birthday, August 21, is the same as his actress' Cathy Weseluck. He was born in either 2000 or 2001.**

 **Garble's parents Charcoal and Ash - Spike's uncle and aunt, respectively - are loosely based upon Vernon and Petunia Dursley in the** _ **Harry Potter**_ **franchise. In addition to that, Charcoal is the brother of Spike's mother.**

 **47 Brimstone Boulevard indirectly references** _ **Dragon Quest**_ **\- it is the 47th episode of the show, when Garble was introduced.**


	38. LIB10 - The Pound is Sinking

When Math Equation was introduced, it was in chapter ten of _Fortunes and Tragedies_. Now he stars again in chapter ten of _Love is Blind_ \- I swear that was not on purpose!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 10 - The Pound is Sinking (McCartney, 1982)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Mike Nicholson**

 **AUGUST 3, 2038**

"But mom, did you ever stop letting yourself be bullied?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," said Sunset. "But not for a while."

"Why didn't you just report Trixie and Starlight to grandma Celestia?"

"Two reasons," sighed Sunset sadly. "One, I didn't want her to look biased for punishing them just for bullying her daughter."

"And the other reason?"

"I was too scared that they would try to hurt your father."

"What else did those troublemakers do?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, they did quite a lot," said Vincent. "It wasn't just your mother they harassed; they tormented just about every student during the 2010-2014 period of CHS and gained infamy for their reputation. It took Masked Puck to bring them down to size, isn't that right, Math?" he asked him, still on the computer screen.

" _That's right,_ " said Math. " _I didn't approve of him attacking people, especially after the fiasco with Mr. Stubborn Guitar._ "

"I heard that!" snapped Flash. Twilight just giggled.

" _But I understand this time he had good intentions,_ " said Math.

"What did he do?" asked Dusk.

"Well..." And this is what Math Equation and Vincent told them.

* * *

 **MARCH 2012**

Over the last couple of years, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon had earned themselves quite a poor reputation at Canterlot High. Whether it was Trixie boasting about how "special" she was compared to everyone else or Starlight Glimmer's pettiness over small things that didn't suit her standards, many students - and even a few teachers - were wishing that June 2014 would come quicker.

"How dare they consider us menaces," pouted Trixie.

"Gee, I wonder why!" Cloudchaser shouted as she passed by with Thunderlane.

"No one asked for _your_ opinion, Cloudfarter!" snapped Starlight.

"You shut up!" snapped Thunderlane. Starlight just scoffed and rolled her eyes before making a rude face at them.

"One of these days," said Cloudchaser, "you two will get what you deserve."

"Bah. What does _she_ know?" sniffed Trixie.

"They're just jealous of us," said Starlight.

"Let's teach them to show some respect," said Trixie.

* * *

At lunch, they could see Applejack pouring herself a cup of apple juice. Then they noticed a can of brown paint by a ladder in the hallway. You see, a part of the ceiling was being repainted.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Starlight.

"That's not lead paint, is it?" asked Trixie. "It's poisonous."

"Oh, please," scoffed Starlight. "Even the staff aren't this stupid."

"That's a relief."

While no one was looking, the two grabbed a cup and dipped it into the brown paint. Both girls snickered quietly as they approached where Applejack was sitting.

"Now how do we distract Redneck Girl long enough to do this?" asked Starlight.

"I think I've an idea..." smirked Trixie. With that, she made her way over to the center of the cafeteria. All was quiet until...

"Attention, everyone!"

Everyone in the cafeteria looked to her.

"What's she doin' now?" muttered Applejack, turning away from her drink. This gave Starlight the chance she needed. While Applejack was distracted, she switched the apple juice with the paint.

"Drink up, cowgirl," snickered Starlight. In front, Trixie was performing what she believed to be a great illusion involving a deck of cards. Applejack picked up her cup, unaware of what was actually in it. She was just taking a sip when...

"PBBBT!"

Applejack spat in disgust as she dropped her cup. Unfortunately, Rarity caught the brunt of Applejack's spitting.

"Ugh!" she cried. "Applejack! Watch where you're spitting! It's disgusting!"

"Sorry, Rarity," said Applejack, wiping out her mouth. "Someone switched my apple juice with paint!"

"My favorite top!" whined Rarity. "It's ruined!" Most of the students laughed. Math Equation, however, was one of the few who didn't.

"Stop laughing!" he scolded. "It's not funny laughing at someone who's had a misfortune!" This put a stop to the laughing from the other students. But Starlight and Trixie just snickered.

"I guess it's true that rednecks will drink about anything," remarked Starlight.

"Ah take that as offensive!" snapped Applejack.

"Looks like someone's taste in wardrobe is diminishing," snickered Trixie at Rarity's outfit.

Rarity felt so embarrassed that for the rest of the school day, she kept her coat on so no one would see her ruined outfit. Math Equation felt sorry for her. When the final bell rang, Rarity raced off for home. Suddenly, she bumped into Math.

"Hey, Rarity."

"Oh! Hello there, Math."

"Is something the matter?"

"Just wanted to get home after that lunch incident..."

"I'm sorry for what happened, Rarity."

"Oh, it's quite alright," said Rarity. "You weren't the one responsible for it."

"But that gave Starlight and Trixie no right to laugh at you!" exclaimed Math.

"I know," said Rarity. "Why won't those two leave us alone?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Math. "I have a friend of mine called Sassaflash who's in the laundry business. Perhaps I could ask her to clean your outfit for you."

"Really?" asked Rarity.

"Of course," smiled Math. As the two continued their chat, they were rudely interrupted.

"Well, well, well! What a pretty picture," said a rude voice. Math groaned; it was Starlight who said it, and with her, as usual, was Trixie.

"What is it?" he asked firmly.

"Looks like Rarity's once again showing off her cow dung fashion," snickered Trixie.

"Why don't you shut up?!" snapped Math.

"Who asked for your opinion, brain boy?" retorted Starlight.

"That mess with Applejack and Rarity was purely an accident," retorted Math. "So grow up and stop making such a big deal over it!" Trixie just fumed.

"Forget them, Trix," said Starlight. "They're just not worth it."

"One day, you two are going to get what you deserve!" called Math as the two left.

"I do hope karma punishes those two soon," said Rarity. "I don't know how much more of them I can stand."

* * *

When Math Equation finally got home, he found Masked Puck waiting for them.

"Where ya been, little brother?" he asked.

"Comforting a friend," explained Math. And he told Puck about the paint incident.

"Sounds like this Starlight and Trixie you mentioned are a pair of good-for-nothing brats," retorted Masked Puck. "Want me to teach them some manners?"

"No way," said Math. "That's a very bad idea. Remember that incident with you and Flash Sentry?"

"I was only looking out for you," insisted Masked Puck.

"Well, this case is different," said Math. "You can't threaten to hit girls."

"Whiplash does."

"But that's different as well," argued Math. "Just don't do anything foolish. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Oh... alright," sighed Masked Puck.

"Thank you," said Math. But I'm afraid that this promise would be easier said than kept.

* * *

A few days later, Vincent and Fictionary were out in the park enjoying some ice cream. Today was a sunny day, so there was no reason not to be happy. But it wouldn't be that way for long. Suddenly, a Frisbee whizzed over to them and hit Vincent, knocking his glasses off.

"Agh!" he cried. "I can't see!"

"Whoops," said a mock innocent voice. "Sorry, Vincent, I didn't see you there."

"Who's that?" asked Fictionary.

"I recognize that voice anywhere," groaned Vincent. Indeed; it was Starlight Glimmer, and with her was, you guessed it, her partner in crime Trixie.

"Hi there," said Fictionary. "Is that Frisbee yours?"

"Why, yes, I'm afraid we lost control of it," said Trixie innocently.

"Maybe it had a mind of its own and didn't like you," said Fictionary cheekily.

"How dare you, you little runt!" snapped Trixie.

"Shut up!" snapped Vincent, looking for his glasses. "No one insults my sister and gets away with it!"

While Vincent was looking for his glasses, Trixie picked them up.

"Looking for these?" she taunted.

"You give them back!" snapped Vincent. He thought he was gripping Trixie by the wrist but it was actually Starlight.

"Well, aren't we forward," teased Starlight. "We haven't even had our first date yet."

With a frustrated groan, Vincent let go of Starlight, and snatched his glasses back from Trixie.

"You two are pests!" he snapped. "Come on, Fictionary." As they walked away, Fictionary blew a raspberry at Starlight and Trixie.

"Yeah, go ahead!" shouted Starlight. "Run away, you little chickens!"

Trixie was about to say something, when suddenly a familiar voice shouted out, "Who are you calling chickens?!" It was Masked Puck. He had overheard the conversation. Vincent and Fictionary stood nearby in shock.

"Is that Math's brother?" asked Fictionary.

Vincent nodded. "I just hope he doesn't see this," he said quietly.

"I heard everything you two said," Masked Puck snapped at the girls.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?" sassed Trixie.

"That's not as bad as making fun of innocent people, even those who are smaller than you!" said Masked Puck. "Now you leave these two alone, or else!"

"Or else what?" Starlight asked in a snarky manner.

"If I see you two pick on these kids again," scolded Masked Puck, "I'll... I'll turn you upside-down!"

"Upside-down?" Starlight echoed.

"I'll spin you two around by your feet!"

"Our feet?" gulped Trixie.

"And I'll tell your parents about your bad attitudes!" he continued.

"Hey, take it easy," hesitated Starlight. "We'll leave them alone."

"You'd better," concluded Masked Puck. "Now get out of here. Both of you. _Now_."

Starlight and Trixie turned around to walk away, slowly at first, then after a few steps they both ran away as fast as they could.

Vincent and Fictionary were in shock. Masked Puck was standing up to protect them, after what he did to Flash?! It was unbelievable!

Presently, Masked Puck turned to the pair of them. "You kids all right?" he asked.

"Y-y-y-yes," stuttered Vincent. "But how- wha- why-?"

"How did I what?" asked Masked Puck, looking confused.

"What he means is," answered Fictionary, "why did you stand up to those two like that?"

"Well," said Masked Puck, "I've heard about those two picking on you. Plus I reckon I owe you a favor after that... unsavory incident."

Needless to say, the two Sentry siblings knew exactly what he meant.

"Does your brother know about this?" asked Vincent.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Masked Puck. "I know he won't like this after..."

"Why?" asked Fictionary. "After what?"

Masked Puck sighed. "I'm gonna tell you guys a secret," he said. "But you gotta promise me you can't tell anybody else."

"Don't worry," said Vincent. "I promise."

"Me too," chimed Fictionary. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." (She remembered this funny little rhyme that Pinkie Pie told her once.)

Masked Puck took a deep breath and began his story.

"Years ago," he said, "we lived in Baltimore. Back in those days, I was part of the school's hockey team."

"Did you have fun back then?" asked Fictionary.

"Oh, yeah," said Masked Puck. "But there was one incident I wasn't too happy with."

"What happened?" asked Vincent.

"Well," said Masked Puck, "it was some time before my family and I moved. During a hockey match, as if from nowhere, one of the opponents from the rival team rammed into me so hard, my shoulder got dislocated by accident."

"Ouch," said Fictionary.

"Yeah, I had to go to the hospital for a couple of days."

"Did your team manage well without you?" asked Vincent.

"They did, but..." That was where Masked Puck began to feel embarrassed. "...Math Equation filled in for me."

"Math? Filling in for you?" asked Vincent. "No way!"

"Way," said Puck. "But nobody noticed it was him. They thought it was me. On top of that, he proved surprisingly good at it despite being uncertain at first!"

"That must've been really embarrassing," said Fictionary.

"It sure was," said Masked Puck. "Now I'm worried that if he finds out what happened today, he'll tell everybody about it!"

"Don't worry," comforted Vincent. "Remember - the only thing we have to fear, is fear itself."

"Whoever said that must've had a lot of bodyguards!" remarked Fictionary.

Masked Puck chuckled, but deep down he was still worried about what his brother would think.

* * *

Unfortunately, when Masked Puck returned home, Math Equation had heard all about it. Needless to say, the younger brother wasn't too pleased about it.

"Masked Puck," he scolded, "what have you to say for yourself?"

"Those brats were bullying Vincent and Fictionary," protested Masked Puck. "I was merely looking out for them."

Math was about to protest again when he caught the last bit of Masked Puck's reasoning.

"Looking... out for them?" he repeated, after what felt like forever.

"Yeah. I can't stand when people are being bullied."

"Well... I guess I can't really stay mad at you," said Math.

"Thanks, little bro," said Masked Puck.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Parts of this chapter were influenced from the** _ **Shining Time Station**_ **episode,** _ **Bully for Mr. Conductor**_ **.**

 **Mike came up with the idea for the story about Masked Puck's shoulder dislocation.**

 **Near the end, Vincent quotes Franklin D. Roosevelt and his 1933 presidential inauguration speech.**

 **At some point, Fictionary references** _ **ALF**_ **, a 1980s sitcom.**


	39. LIB11 - Crippled Inside

Another set of chapters is done! Now it's time to meet Babs Seed!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 11 - Crippled Inside (Lennon, 1971)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **AUGUST 3, 2038**

"The incident with Masked Puck reminds me of when another friend of mine had an incident with a bully," said Fictionary.

"You're talking about Apple Bloom and her cousin Babs Seed, aren't you?" asked Scootaloo.

"Indeed I am," said Fictionary.

"Why was Babs being a bully, aunt Fictionary?" asked Dawn.

"She didn't want to," explained Fictionary. "She just didn't want to be bullied herself. A bit like how your mother did." Sunset sighed in shame.

"It's okay, Sunset," said Vincent, putting an arm around his wife.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," said Fictionary.

* * *

 **JUNE 14, 2012**

It was the final official day of the school year. The final exams for first and sixth period classes had taken place, and tomorrow afternoon would be Canterlot High's Class of 2012 graduation ceremony. After their exams, all students would pick up their report cards that were filed in envelopes near Luna's office. Vincent, Twilight and Comet walked out of the school building, holding their respective envelopes.

"I've got four As and two Bs," said Vincent, having opened his envelope. "And my highest grade's for art class, 100%. A great start for my high school years."

"I'm all As," said Twilight. "What about you, Comet?"

When Comet opened up his report card, he paled with fright. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" asked Vincent.

"I got an F in Political Science," moaned Comet, showing his report card. "I don't think I'm all that good..."

Vincent and Twilight frowned; the reason Comet didn't do so well in the subject wasn't because he didn't understand the subject, but because the teacher he'd gotten did not tolerate mistakes and taken his anger out on the poor boy.

"Sorry to hear that," said Twilight. "But look on the bright side; you've got an A+ in Astronomy, even better than me!"

"You also got a B in Trigonometry and Physics, and even got a C+ in Metal Work," added Vincent. "And an A- in Creative Writing as well!"

"Come on, C.T.," said Twilight. "Try and look on the bright side; that's an average GPA of 2.67. How can that be bad?"

"My father," groaned Comet. "He finds out I got an F, and he'll come down on me like a brick wall!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Vincent.

"Don't get yourselves in trouble over me," protested Comet. "I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are," insisted Twilight. "You're our friend; we'd never abandon you in a time of need."

"Thanks," sighed Comet. Many of the students hated the Political Science teacher, Justice Stability. She was strict, hard-nosed, and had a short temper even over the smallest things. The one thing she hated more than anything was when their students took learning for granted.

At that moment, Song Cue came up.

"Hey there, guys!" she called out to them. "Are you excited for summer?"

"I am," said Vincent.

"Same here," agreed Twilight.

"I'm not," said Comet. Song Cue was puzzled.

"Why not?"

"Got an F in Political Science due to Miss Stability's temper."

"Oh, not that bully," groaned Song Cue. "Why did Principal McCracken hire her in the first place?"

"Maybe there are life lessons involved and bad teachers are one of them?" asked Vincent.

"Well, I don't like it," said Comet Tail. "I wish she would be fired."

"Maybe she will someday," said Vincent. "Or maybe she'll cool off during the summer."

"I doubt it," said Comet. The British teenager feared the worst. He imagined how furious the rest of the family would be with his grades, and he was prepared to run away from home. He'd kept this plan ready ever since his mother Mystic Light passed away just in case the rest of the family turned against him.

 _If they want to kill me,_ he thought, _then I'm not giving them the pleasure._

* * *

Fictionary was rather excited herself. She and Apple Bloom had finished elementary school and would soon be joining Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle at Canterlot Middle School. (Heartsong, like Song Cue and Orange Sherbet before, was in Rainbow Falls Middle.)

"It's not fair," grumbled Apple Bloom.

"What isn't fair?" asked Fictionary.

"Why can't Heartsong attend the same middle school as we are?"

"It's because of her biggest brother Rocky Ripple," said Fictionary.

"What does he have ta do with it?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I heard her brother was such a bully that their parents thought it would be too risky to send the rest of his siblings to this middle school out of fear the others would give them a hard time because of Rocky Ripple," explained Fictionary.

"Ya can't judge a whole family just 'cause of one person!" snapped Apple Bloom.

"I know," said Fictionary, "but their parents believe that it's for the best."

"But it's not all that bad," said Apple Bloom. "Mah cousin Babs Seed is comin' to visit us for a week."

"That sounds exciting," said Fictionary. "Where's she from?"

"Manhattan, New York."

"Can't wait to meet her."

* * *

 **JUNE 22, 2012**

The following Saturday, Fictionary and her friends were at the train station waiting for Babs to arrive. Applejack was with them.

"This is going to be so exciting," said Scootaloo.

"I know," said Sweetie Belle. "We'll have a new friend."

Just then, they heard a train approaching. The diesel pulling the train came to a stop alongside the platform, five coaches behind it.

"It must be her train," said Apple Bloom.

The doors opened, and out of the coach walked Barbara "Babs" Seed. She was about thirteen years of age, slightly chubby, and had moderate spring bud eyes with light and brilliant amaranth hair. She also had a silver ring earring on her left ear, and her haircut was in a punk style.

Behind Babs was her older sister Sunflower; she a bit skinnier with moderate emerald green eyes and brilliant gamboge hair with a white petaled sunflower in it - she had a slight resemblance to Taylor Swift. Given the color of her hair and eyes, you'd be forgiven for thinking she was a gender-swapped Big Macintosh.

"Um... hey," said Babs, a bit shy.

"Hiya, Babs," said Apple Bloom. "Welcome to Rainbow Falls."

"Thanks," said Babs, still shy.

"So glad we were invited to be here," said Sunflower.

"Howdy, cousins," said Applejack. "Y'all are in for the best week of your lives."

"That sounds like fun," said Babs.

"These are my friends," said Apple Bloom. "Scooaloo, Sweetie Belle, Heartsong, and Fictionary."

"Hi there," said Heartsong.

* * *

The two Apple sisters decided to show their cousins a tour around town.

"Up here is Sugarcube Corner," said Apple Bloom. "One of Applejack's friends, Pinkie Pie, works here whenever she's available or not in school."

"Is the food there good?" asked Babs.

"Amongst the best," said Applejack. So the group headed inside.

"Sometimes," Heartsong added, "my brother Orange Sherbet helps out down there when he has a spare moment."

"Hi there, everyone!" a familiar voice cried out. Yes, it was Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, hey there, Pinkie," said Applejack.

"So good to see some familiar faces," said Pinkie, "but who's this?"

"Those are our cousins, Babs Seed and Sunflower," said Apple Bloom.

"What's up?" asked Sunflower.

"Hi there," said Babs, before she looked down at the Cake twins, looking at them curiously.

"They're used to customers," explained Mr. Cake. "What can I get for you?"

The girls looked at some of the tarts in the food display.

"I think we'll have some of those," Fictionary smiled.

"Alright then," said Mr. Cake. "Which flavor would you each like?"

"I'll get a strawberry one," said Heartsong.

"I think I'll get blueberry," added Sweetie Belle.

"Pineapple for me, thanks," put in Scootaloo. Soon, all eight girls had made their requests and sat down on a table.

"These are good," said Babs, eating her lemon tart.

"Ya wouldn't find a better bakery round here for miles," remarked Apple Bloom. "What's it like down in Manhattan, Babs?"

"I like it down there," Babs admitted. "Mostly..."

"What do you mean, 'mostly'?" asked Scootaloo.

"I, uh..." Before she could come up with an answer, Babs quickly changed the subject. "Did you see that sky today? Talk about blue!"

"It's quite bright," Heartsong grinned. "Reminds me of Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Donald and Douglas from the _Railway Series_."

"The what?" asked Sunflower, not understanding.

"The basis of a television show about talking trains called _Thomas and Friends_ ," explained Fictionary. "My brothers and I love that show."

"Songs, Orange, and I do too," said Heartsong. "But in the TV show, Donald and Douglas were still painted black. It would have been nice to see them blue."

"Much as I love the color blue," said Fictionary, "it feels a bit excessive. I don't mind seeing more greens, reds, and the odd brown, black, or purple."

"I suppose so. Maybe if they were in Caledonian Railway blue instead..."

"Caledonian Railway?" asked Babs Seed.

"A railway company from Scotland," said Heartsong. "Sounds like you've a lot to learn about trains, Babs. Is there a railway museum in Manhattan?"

"Not quite," said Sunflower. "There's the New York Transit Museum in Brooklyn. Forty-five minutes on subway train."

"Wow," said Sweetie Belle. "That sounds cool!"

"We got a railway museum here too," said Scootaloo. "Mom, First Base and I sometimes go there during the spring break - he's my twin brother, in case you're asking."

Babs was surprised. "I didn't know you have a twin."

"You haven't met him," said Scootaloo. "I bet he'd like to meet you."

Then they stopped by the park. "And here's the park," said Applejack. "The three of us - me, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac - would often go there every weekend since she was just no bigger than a bowlin' ball."

"Applejack!" protested Apple Bloom, resulting in a chuckle from her older sister.

"Sorry, sugarcube," said Applejack. "Ya know Ah'm just teasin' ya, right?" Babs and Sunflower also had a small laugh out of it.

* * *

When the tour had ended, the group met back up at Sweet Apple Acres.

"That was quite fun," said Babs.

"Glad you liked it," said Sweetie Belle.

"You kids behave yourselves," said Applejack. "Sunflower and I will take the bags in."

"Alright, Applejack," said Apple Bloom. With that, the two teenagers left.

"So what's it like in Manhattan?" asked Heartsong.

"Fine, I guess," said Babs. "Not as quiet as it appears in Rainbow Falls."

Before anymore could be said, two new voices were heard.

"What a pigsty."

"Then why are we here?"

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," Fictionary muttered to Scootaloo.

Indeed. It was the two rich bullies that would always try to give the friends a hard time.

"Who are they?" asked Babs.

"Diamond Tiara an' Silver Spoon," said Apple Bloom. "A pair of good fer nothin' snobs. What are you two even doin' here?"

"Daddy came for official business," said Diamond Tiara. "I just don't see the point in it, associating with the working class."

"I'm... just tagging along," said Silver Spoon, struggling to come up with a good excuse.

"Working class is just as important than the upper class!" protested Heartsong. "Maybe even more! With out the working class, there would be no goods made. The upper class would have to come off their high horse and do it themselves."

"Are you calling us lazy?!" snapped Diamond Tiara.

"What if she is?" retorted Fictionary.

Diamond Tiara ignored the remark when she noticed Babs.

"Who's the new girl?" she asked.

"That's mah cousin Babs Seed," said Apple Bloom. "She's from Manhattan."

"So is she going to join your little loser group?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"She'd fit in just right," snickered Silver Spoon.

That was when Babs made a terrible decision.

"Why would I be friends with these crybabies?" sneered Babs. Apple Bloom and her friends gasped in shock; how could Babs say such a thing?

"Nice attitude," said Diamond Tiara.

"Wanna join us?" asked Silver Spoon.

"Sure," said Babs.

 _Don't do this!_ thought Fictionary, a mixture of anger and fear. _This is a bad idea!_

Babs looked from one group to the other, trying to consider her actions.

 _If I go with them,_ she thought, _I won't be bullied by them, because I'd be one of their group. But then there's my cousin and her friends; they did nothing to deserve this._

"So, what's it going to be?" Diamond asked, cold as ice.

"I go with... you two."

"Glad you saw it our way," grinned Silver Spoon as Babs walked toward them.

The other girls were shocked.

"WHAT?!" cried Heartsong.

"But Ah thought she was family!" protested Apple Bloom. Poor Sweetie Belle couldn't say anything; she almost thought she would cry!

"Girls," Fictionary announced, taking charge, "I suggest we go somewhere else."

"Probably won't be the clubhouse if they take it over," said Scootaloo.

"My house is right near here," Heartsong pointed out. "Let's head there."

* * *

When the five children headed there, they headed to Heartsong's room. Among her belongings were Thomas Wooden Railway trains, _Railway Series_ books, and early seasons of the television series on DVD.

The book _The Twin Engines_ was still on her bed, open at the story "Brake Van", the picture of where Donald is giving said piece of rolling stock a lecture.

"I've seen the actual episode, though given a different title but that's not the point," said Fictionary.

"What's it got to do with anything?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well," Heartsong said, "the spiteful brakevan was bullying Douglas, but Donald stopped that nonsense. It wasn't until Douglas smashed the brakevan by mistake that the problem was solved for good."

"Wait just a cotton-pickin' minute!" snapped Apple Bloom. "Beatin' up Babs won't do us any good! It'd make us as bad as her!"

"Well, engines work differently to us," Heartsong explained.

"You can't exactly take away toys or books from them, can you?" added Fictionary.

"No, Ah suppose not," Apple Bloom admitted.

"So," continued Scootaloo, "we should find a way to put Babs, Diamond and Silver in her place."

"Exactly," Heartsong nodded.

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Fictionary.

"Don't say that!" groaned Sweetie Belle.

"It's almost like saying, 'and then there was trouble'," giggled Heartsong.

"Oh yeah..." Fictionary felt a bit sheepish, but laughed it off. Regardless, the five of them started talking about ideas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had now put Babs to work, bullying the kids who weren't rich and making their lives miserable.

 _Oh, why am I doing this?_ thought Babs. _This is cruel._

"Hey Babs," said Diamond Tiara. "I want some ice cream, but I'm rather low on funds. Would you mind taking some from those dweebs over there?"

"Uh, okay," said Babs, still unsure. Still, she walked menacingly up to the kids and was about to attack when...

"You leave them alone, you big bully!"

...the trio turned to face the Crusaders; Fictionary was the one who called out to Babs.

"Ugh," snorted Diamond Tiara. "Not those losers again."

"What do they want now?" asked Silver Spoon.

"To stop you from turning mah cousin into a bully!" snapped Apple Bloom.

"And how do you intend to do that?" retorted Diamond Tiara.

The five Crusaders looked confident. "That," said Scootaloo, "is for _us_ to know, and for _you_ to find out."

"Find out what?" asked Babs.

"Like I said, we know, you find out."

* * *

That evening, the five girls were arranged to have a sleepover at Heartsong's house so they'd have time to put their plan into action.

"What's the plan again?" asked Sweetie Belle. "I kinda forgot."

"It goes lak this..." Apple Bloom then repeated the plan.

"Oh, I get it now," said Sweetie Belle.

"Alright, girls," said Fictionary. "Let's go!"

"Let's hope things go right for us," said Scootaloo.

"It will," assured Heartsong.

* * *

Their plan started the next morning.

"Now, we set up the 'Free Lemonade' booth out in the park," said Apple Bloom.

"Then we wait for the snob trio to take the bait," said Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo was using binoculars to keep a look out.

"I see them!" she cried.

"Places!" cried Fictionary. Quickly, the five girls got into position.

"Walking about with great importance sure makes me thirsty," said Diamond Tiara.

"There's a lemonade stand over there," remarked Silver Spoon.

"And there's no one running it," said Babs. "Guess we get it for free."

With that, the trio approached the stand and Babs lifted the pitcher up. What none of them realized was that the moment the pitcher was lifted, a small red button appeared. Apple Bloom snickered from behind a tree.

"Any second now..." she whispered. Once Babs had poured three cups full of lemonade, she sat the pitcher back down.

"Here it comes!" snickered Sweetie Belle.

Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Scootaloo.

"Oh, bother," groaned Fictionary. "The pulley must be jammed. I better check..."

While the bullies drank lemonade, Fictionary slipped out quietly to check the pulley. Then there was trouble - the pulley rope slipped free, causing a large bucket of pickle juice to tilt... but not in the expected direction!

"Uh oh..."

 _Splash!_

The five girls were drenched in pickle juice. No one was hurt, but they were very wet.

"OH, COME ON!" Sweetie Belle shrieked. The bullies just laughed.

"Hey! You wouldn't be laughing if you were covered in pickle juice like we intended!" snapped Fictionary.

"What do you mean?" asked Babs.

"This was meant to be a trap for _you_ ," protested Heartsong. "We just wanted you to stop being a bully."

"You were?" asked Babs.

"Why were you being a bully in the first place?" asked Heartsong.

"I just didn't want to be bullied anymore," sighed Babs. "I had this bullying problem back in Manhattan, but I didn't want anyone to know how I was feeling."

"You should have told someone," said Fictionary.

"I was too scared that everyone would think I was a snitch," said Babs.

"A _snitch_?!" said Diamond Tiara snobbishly. "I can't believe we thought you were cool. Deep down inside, you're just as big a loser as those five."

"Oh, shut up, you upper class brat!" snarled Babs. "Or I'll knock your block off!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were now shaking in fear. Quickly, they raced away.

"That'll teach them," smirked Heartsong.

"But Babs," said Apple Bloom, "if ya'll were bein' bullied, why didn't ya tell Sunflower about it?"

"I didn't want her to think I was a coward and a snitch," explained Babs. "I wanted to fight the problem myself."

"Well, it only made things worse," said Fictionary. "The sooner you tell Sunflower, the sooner it will stop."

Babs looked away before sighing.

"You're right," she said at last. With that, they all set off for home.

* * *

When the six made it to Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Sunflower were already there.

"What happened to you girls?" asked Applejack in surprise.

"And why do they smell like pickle juice?" asked Sunflower.

"It's a prank that went wrong," explained Apple Bloom. And she told them about Babs' problem.

"You mean to tell me that Babs turned into a bully due to herself being bullied back home?" asked Sunflower. "Babs, how long was it going on?"

"About three years," groaned Babs.

" _Three_ years?!" cried Sunflower. "Babs, why didn't you tell me about it when it first started? I would have put a stop to it."

"I was too scared that the other kids would call me a snitch," said Babs.

"Babs, reporting a bully doesn't make you a snitch," said Sunflower. "It makes you a responsible person who doesn't make mistakes like that."

"I know, sis," sighed Babs. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Speakin' of tellin'," said Applejack to the remaining girls, "why didn't y'all just tell us that Babs was turnin' into a bully?"

"I wanted to," protested Fictionary, "but the others wouldn't let me."

"And why not?" asked Applejack.

"We were too scared Babs would hit us if we told on her," explained Heartsong.

"Ohh, why does life have to be so ironic?!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

"Besides," said Apple Bloom, "it was all Diamond Tiara's fault."

"Oh, it was, was it?" said Applejack firmly. "Well, Ah'm going to call her father."

* * *

When Diamond Tiara's father Filthy Rich found out, he was not happy about what his daughter had done.

"Diamond Tiara," he said firmly, "what's this I hear about you turning a member of the Apple family into a bully?"

"But daddy," whined Diamond Tiara, "I _had_ to! The Apple family is full of boring, working-class losers! This way at least _one_ of them would be useful to us!"

"Useful?!" snapped Filthy Rich. "Is that all you can think about young lady? The Apple family has been a good acquaintance of our family for three generations! If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't even be half as rich as we are."

Diamond Tiara didn't have anything to say.

"I won't let you see Silver Spoon for two months," continued Filthy Rich. "I'll be sure your teachers keep you apart when you resume school as well."

"But daddy-! ...yes, daddy..." Diamond Tiara had immediately changed her tone upon noticing her father's stern expression.

* * *

Back with the Crusaders; they had made Babs their sixth member. She was happy that she was with people she could actually be friends with.

"Thanks, guys," she smiled. "I'm so sorry I joined Diamond and Silver's bandwagon..."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Fictionary. "It's water off a duck's back."

"It'd be funny if Duck who was the one who said that," giggled Heartsong.

"You mean that train with the funny name?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"That's the one," said Heartsong.

"Though his real name is..."

"Montague," Heartsong and Fictionary chorused and high-fived.

"Those two are on a different wavelength to us," Scootaloo said quietly.

"Yer tellin' me," agreed Apple Bloom.

"Well," Babs Seed smiled, "maybe we should learn more about the show. Sounds fascinating."

"Want to watch an episode now?" asked Heartsong. "I have the season two DVD somewhere."

"Yeah, I'm all up for it," said Fictionary, and the others agreed. So the girls all cheerfully watched season two of the show while eating some snacks.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Babs spent a lot of time with her new friends and got to know them. All too soon, the day came when she and Sunflower had to return to Manhattan.

"Farewell, cous," said Apple Bloom, hugging Babs tightly.

"Hey, this isn't goodbye forever," said Babs.

"Yeah, come back anytime," smiled Sweetie Belle.

"You know where to find us," added Scootaloo with a grin.

"Oh, we'll see if it can be arranged," said Sunflower.

"Fantastic!" grinned Heartsong.

"We'll see ya 'round, Babs," said Fictionary.

"Bye!"

And on that note, Babs and her sister boarded the train. After a couple of minutes, the door closed, the train blew its horn, and it rolled out of the station on the way to Manhattan. Babs and Sunflower waved goodbye to their new friends, and they waved back too. They didn't stop until the train was out of view.

"Glad we have a new member," Heartsong smiled.

"So am I," said Fictionary.

"Maybe we should swing up to Babs' place sometime," said Scootaloo.

"Yeah, that'd be fun if we could, right, Applejack?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Of course, little sis." Both Apple sisters hugged. "Ah'll see if that can be arranged." The other girls smiled brightly, and couldn't wait for the next time they saw Babs Seed.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **This chapter is loosely based upon** _ **One Bad Apple**_ **, and it also contains references to** _ **Hearts and Hooves Day**_ **and (somewhat indirectly)** _ **Family Appreciation Day**_ **.**

 **Sunflower, Babs' older sister, came from the** _ **Equestria Girls**_ **2013 annual. She might return to the series one day.**

 **Whilst it isn't mentioned in the chapter, Sunflower as a navel piercing; sometimes she wears a crop top variant of her red and black horizontal striped shirt exposing it. I was going to a slip in a line near the end where she mentions it, but I couldn't make it fit so I didn't bother.**


	40. LIB12 - Love Comes to Everyone

This chapter was one I was looking forward to writing; it was going to be one chapter, but it ended up being two chapters due to length. Plus, I want to adhere to a self-imposed 14-chapter limit per volume. Still, hope you enjoy this one and the next as well!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 12 - Love Comes to Everyone (Harrison, 1979)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **AUGUST 3, 2038**

"Wow," said Dusk. "Diamond Tiara sure was a brat."

"She sure was," said Silver Spoon. "But she eventually grew out of it. As did I."

"Babs made the same mistake you made, mom," said Dawn.

"To be fair to Babs," said Sunset, "her case didn't last nearly as long as mine here in Rainbow Falls. But I truly regretted my actions and wanted to stop."

"When did you?" asked Dusk.

"Eventually," said Sunset. "At the moment, Dawn, your father was making some new friends."

"Hey!" said Comet. "That was also around the time Song Cue and I officially fell in love!"

"I remember it well," said Song Cue.

"What about that mean Justice Stability woman?" asked Venus.

"We'll come to all of it soon enough," said Vincent. "Now this story begins picking up where Comet Tail was on his way home."

* * *

 **JUNE 14, 2012**

When Comet Tail reached home, he did some thinking before he could open the door.

"I've already got canned food and clothes packed up in my room," he said. "If they find out about my Politcal Science grades, I slip out the window with my belongings, grab my bike, and then it's off to freedom to me."

But then another thought came to him; how would his friends have reacted if he ran away from home? Comet loved it here in Rainbow Falls, and couldn't dream of any other place to live. Taking a deep breath, Comet bravely opened the door to accept his fate.

"Hey, everyone," he said. "I'm home."

"Hey, Comet," said his oldest brother Shooting Star. "How was school?"

"It went well," said Comet, forcing a smile. "I was able to talk with my friends."

"That's good to hear," smiled Shooting Star.

"Report cards come in?" asked Neon Lights.

 _Oh no,_ thought Comet worriedly. _Why'd he have to bring that up?_

Comet Tail knew it would be no good in hiding his report card from his family. Taking a deep breath, he pulled it out and was ready to face the music.

Comet's father Top Marks looked over the report card. While he was pleased with most of the A's and B's, he frowned upon seeing the F by Political Science.

"Comet Tail," he said sternly yet calmly, "do you have an explanation for failing Political Science?"

"It's Miss Stability's fault!" protested Comet. "She's a bully! She hates me!"

"Rubbish," snorted Rare Find. "None of us had any problem with her. Maybe you're not even trying."

Shooting Star silenced his brother by smacking him in the back of the head.

"Maybe he _is_ , but it could be the teacher's temper that's scaring him," he insisted. "You know how much of a monster that woman is. When I had her class, one of my classmates tried to kill himself just so she would stop yelling at him."

"He's dead?!" exclaimed Comet, almost disturbed.

"Oh no, no, no," said Shooting Star. "He's fine and last I heard, he's raising a family."

"Oh. Phew," Comet sighed in relief.

"But I don't approve of Justice Stability yelling at whoever she wants," said Shooting Star. "I'm going to call Principal McCracken and request she be fired."

"Oh, c'mon, Shooting Star," said Cayenne. "Isn't that overreacting? All he got was one bad grade against four good grades."

"I don't want my brother to be bullied by a teacher," insisted Shooting Star. "Teachers are supposed to get students to _want_ to learn and help them if they have trouble. Not scare them into flunking just so they can yell at them."

"Shooting Star, can you not fight my battles for me?" asked Comet, a bit meekly. "I can fight for myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Shooting Star.

"Of course," said Comet, but inside, he didn't sound so sure.

* * *

 **AUGUST 27, 2012**

Summer break had ended, and it was time once again for school to start. Vincent was to show some new students around the school as they had recently moved in from different cities.

Vincent was familiar with one of them, Pinkie Pie, who had recently finished her education at Rainbow Falls Middle School with her twin sister Marble Pie. There were two others to which he wasn't familiar with.

The second was Coco Pommel, a fourteen-year-old exchange student from Manhattan, where Babs also came from. She had fair light-colored skin, light cyan eyes, and her hair was a pale, light grayish cyan with light opalish gray streaks. In the back of Coco's hair was a tri-shade hair clip and she also wore a lavender floppy hat with a scarlet feather.

The last of the three girls was a Caribbean named Blossomforth. Compared to Coco's more subdued nature, Blossomforth was far more excitable with cornflower blue eyes and cerise hair with grayish emerald green streaks. She was also short, had a freckled face and somewhat of a chubby belly.

Vincent was slightly taken aback; he wasn't expecting all three students to be girls, but since he became familiar with Pinkie Pie during the summer, he didn't have to worry as much.

"Welcome to Canterlot High, you three," he said. "I'll be showing you around so you'll know your way about and won't get lost."

"This is gonna be so much fun!" squeaked Pinkie Pie in excitement.

"It, um, sure sounds like it," said Coco, rather quietly.

"Say, I recognize you," said Blossomforth.

"Do you?" asked Vincent, confused. _How does she even know me?_

"I saw you when you got that haircut."

Then Vincent immediately remembered the girl's scream he'd heard last year when he'd first gotten his mop-top.

"You were that excited girl!" he exclaimed.

"That's me," giggled Blossomforth.

"Well, it's nice to see you again," said Vincent. Inside, he felt extremely awkward about this scenario.

"Well then, on with the tour."

Vincent showed them many parts of the school like the cafeteria, the gym, the theater room for plays, and even the pool. Soon they were walking by Room 209, where Political Science was being taught. Vincent came to a stop when he heard shouting...

* * *

 **A MINUTE EARLIER**

Poor Comet Tail sat anxiously in his seat; at the front of the classroom was Justice Stability. She was a cantankerous woman in her late fifties with short grayish-brown hair, sharp amber eyes, and pince-nez glasses. Many students feared her, but none more so than Comet, to the point she said he was the worst student she ever taught.

Suddenly, Comet felt someone handing him a note. He looked to see it was Song Cue.

"Read it after class," she whispered. Unfortunately, they were caught.

" _Are you passing notes in my class_?!" bellowed Justice Stability. The two students froze. Comet began to sweat nervously.

"Er, i-it w-wasn't intentional, M-Miss Stability," he stuttered.

"No excuses!" snapped Miss Stability, slapping a ruler on Comet's desk. He yelped upon the noise of impact.

"You came here to try again, and what do you do?!" she continued yelling.

"Miss Stability, leave him alone!" snapped Song Cue.

"None of your lip, Cue!" shouted Miss Stability. "The next student that dares speak against me out of turn will be in detention faster than-"

" **SHUT UP, YOU WRETCHED COW**!"

* * *

 **RIGHT NOW**

Justice Stability turned to face the door. Vincent had burst in having heard the teacher berating his best friend, and he was red with anger. The entire class had turned to face him.

" _What_ did you say to me, young man?!" demanded Miss Stability.

"I told you to shut up!" snapped Vincent. "It's _your_ fault Comet Tail's been failing! How do you expect him to concentrate if all you do is make up excuses to yell at him all the time?! So shut up, and leave! _Him_! **ALONE**!"

The students were in shock for two reasons; they'd never known Vincent to ever get angry with anyone, nor did they ever think of standing up to Miss Justice Stability like that. Pinkie and Blossomforth were also shocked, but Coco hid her face in fear.

Miss Stability, however, did not take this outburst quite well.

"Report to the Principal's Office immediately!" she demanded before turning to Comet Tail. "That goes for you as well!"

Comet gulped, Song Cue gasped in shock, but Vincent remained steadfast. In his mind, chewing out Miss Stability for her bullying was justified.

* * *

Soon, the two boys where in Celestia's office. Miss Stability was informing her of what had happened. The teacher was screaming at the top of her voice once more making Comet scared of what would happen next - either they'd be suspended, put in detention, or worst of all, expelled.

"I was minding my own business scolding this delinquent for not paying attention in class!" she explained. "Then this monster barrages in and tells me to shut up! I want them expelled immediately!"

"No," said Celestia defiantly. "I will do no such thing."

" _WHAT_?!" Miss Stability almost shrieked.

"These two boys have done nothing to be expelled for."

"But Mr. Sentry here told me to shut up!"

"I'm _glad_ he told you to shut up!" said Celestia. "He saved me the trouble of telling you so myself!"

Vincent looked up in surprise; was Principal McCracken actually encouraging what he'd done?

"Well, what was he doing outside of class to begin with?!" snapped Miss Stability.

"I believe I was responsible for that," said Luna, also in the room. "I asked young Vincent here to show a few students around the school to make themselves comfortable. Perhaps they came by your classroom at the wrong possible time, and that could be a good thing."

"I was merely scolding Comet Tail for not paying attention in class!" protested Miss Stability.

"Only because you won't stop bullying me!" snapped Comet.

"It's her fault Comet's been doing poorly in her class!" agreed Vincent. "All she does is make up excuses to scream at him. That's why he's too afraid to do his work."

Celestia glared at Miss Stability.

"Justice, is this true?"

"Don't listen to this delinquent!" protested Miss Stability. "Clearly he is nothing more than a liar!"

"No," said Celestia, "the only liar in this room is _you_! Teachers are supposed to make students to _want_ to learn new skills and prepare them for the future, not make them too afraid to learn! When you were hired by the superintendent, I believed that you would be a great educator that would inspire younger minds. But it's clear to me now that you are nothing but a bully."

"My brother Shooting Star even says her temper almost lead to a student killing himself," added Comet.

Now Celestia was even madder at Miss Stability.

"Justice Stability," she said sternly, "you're fired! I never want to see you anywhere near this school again! This school is no place for bullies!"

"FINE!" shouted Miss Stability. "I never liked children anyway!"

"Then you should have thought about that before you became a teacher, you idiot!" snapped Luna.

Without a word, Justice Stability angrily left the office and slammed the door behind her. After she'd left, Vincent was quick to apologize.

"I'm really sorry, Principle McCracken," he said. "I just hate when my friends are being bullied. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

"You were only defending your friend, Vincent," said Celestia. "I can't punish you for that. But I do hope that outbursts like that don't become a habit of your's in the future."

"I'll try to keep it under control," promised Vincent. _But then, what was it that caused me to just lose it?_

"Who's going to teach Political Science since she just left?" asked Comet.

"I will be hiring a new teacher to fill in for her," explained Celestia. "But why didn't you just come to me and tell her how cruel she was in the first place?"

"I was too scared," admitted Comet. "I thought if I told on her, she would hit me."

"You must never be afraid to report bullying, Comet Tail," said Celestia. "Letting it carry on only makes things worse."

"I know that now," said Comet. "Thank you."

* * *

Later in the day, after school was over, Vincent, Twilight and Comet were heading toward the train station.

"Did you hear that Miss Stability got fired today?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah," said Vincent. "It's unbelievable, really."

"Not as unbelievable as how you lost your temper at her," said Comet.

Vincent groaned; he was hoping word wouldn't spread about the incident, but he was wrong.

"Wait, you were the one who caused her to lose her job?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Er..."

"She was bullying me and Vincent just stood up for me," insisted Comet. Before Vincent could say anything, Rainbow Dash called out to him.

"Yo, Vincent!"

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash? What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you for getting Miss Stability sacked," said Rainbow Dash. "I can't think of even one person who liked her."

"At least I was able to learn much from her," insisted Twilight.

"Well that's bloody easy for you to say!" snapped Comet.

"Sorry," said Twilight sheepishly when she remembered Comet's tough time.

"Comet Tail?" came a voice. It was Song Cue. "Are you alright?"

"I am now that Miss Stability is gone forever," said Comet Tail.

"I'm sorry she was so mean to you," said Song Cue.

"It's not your fault," sighed Comet. "I shouldn't have been such a coward and stood up for myself."

"You're _not_ a coward," protested Song Cue. "Lots of people get scared when other people are mean. You just need a little self-confidence in yourself."

"But what if I never get self-confidence?" asked Comet. "What will I do then?"

"You'll still have your friends by your side no matter what," said Song Cue. Comet felt a little better, but he was still unhappy.

* * *

I'm sorry to say that over a week after the Justice Stability incident, poor Comet Tail began to feel sorry for himself.

"Why must I be too afraid to stand up for myself?" he wondered. "I know I want to, but I find myself unable to do so..."

"Well, well, well," sneered a voice. "If it isn't old Comet Fail."

Comet turned to face whoever said that; it was Spike's cousin Garble, who had recently transferred to Canterlot High after being kicked out of his previous school.

"Oh, not you again!" groaned Comet.

"Hide from any shadows lately?" snickered Garble.

"L-Leave me alone! I-I'm not that s-scared!" Comet stuttered.

"Oh really?" taunted Garble. "Then prove it. Punch me in the face."

"No," said Comet, backing away. "I hate violence."

"No wonder Song Cue thinks you're a loser," sneered Garble. "Who in their right mind would want to be friends with someone who won't even defend himself?"

That insult really hit Comet Tail. He whimpered for a bit, before running away in the opposite direction, crying. Vincent and Twilight had seen this and were most angered by what Garble had done.

"Garble, how dare you talk to him that way!" snapped Vincent.

"It's not my fault he's such a coward," protested Garble.

"He's not a coward!" protested Twilight. "He's just sensitive."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset was at her locker when a familiar voice came up.

"Hello again, Sunset."

"Ugh. What now, Starlight?"

"There's no need to snap," said Starlight in mock innocence. "I merely wanted to suggest having some fun with those new students."

"What kind of fun?" demanded Sunset.

"Oh, nothing serious. Just a little prank or two for fun."

"No!" snapped Sunset. "I am not going to be mean to them! They've done nothing to deserve it!"

With that, Sunset stormed off. As usual, Starlight was unfazed by this reaction.

"That girl is just no fun," she said.

* * *

Outside, Comet Tail was on the ground near the school statue, crying. As he continued to cry, Sunset noticed him.

"What's with Comet?" she said to herself. She decided to go over and see what was the matter.

"Comet?" asked Sunset. "Are you alright?"

"Go away," sniffled Comet Tail. "Just leave me alone."

"Why?" asked Sunset. "Why are you out here crying?"

"Because I'm a loser."

"You? A loser?" gasped Sunset. "No!"

"I am!" cried Comet Tail. "I'm a big, cowardly loser who can't stand up for himself even if his life depended on it." He buried his faces in his knees once again and continued crying his eyes out. Sunset, feeling pity for him, went down and gave him a sisterly hug.

"It's okay, Comet Tail," she said softly. "You're not a loser. Where did you ever get that idea from?"

"Garble said so," sniffled Comet. "And it's all because I failed Political Science first time around and need help from my friends to protect me from getting hurt."

"That doesn't make you a loser, Comet," said Sunset. "You're just sensitive like Fluttershy. Why don't we go see Song Cue? That might cheer you up."

"I don't want the girl I love to think I'm a coward!" cried Comet. Then he quickly covered his mouth in shock at what he'd just blurted out.

"Wait, what?" asked Sunset.

"I... I love Song Cue," sighed Comet. Sunset looked at him with surprise.

"You're in love with her?" she asked. Comet nodded shyly.

"Well, why not tell her how you feel?" said Sunset. "I'll back you up."

"Thanks," said Comet. He and Sunset walked off to look for Song Cue.

* * *

Sunset and Comet found Song Cue in the art classroom talking with Orange Sherbet and Fluttershy.

"Um, hi, Song Cue," said Comet meekly.

"Comet!" exclaimed Song Cue. "What're you doing here?"

"Comet Tail has something he would like to tell you," said Sunset.

"What is it then?" asked Orange Sherbet, standing up suddenly. Fluttershy took hold of his shoulder. Comet took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

"S-Song Cue..." he said nervously. "I..."

"What is it?" asked Song Cue, now sounding anxious.

Poor Comet Tail was blushing furiously. He wanted to tell Song Cue what was on his mind, but he just couldn't get it out. But he worried that if he didn't say it now, he would never get the chance again.

"I... _I love you_!"

Song Cue blinked in surprise, nearly dropping her paintbrush.

"You... you do?"

"Y-yeah," said Comet, relieved to get it off his chest. "I wanted to tell you for some time, but I was too scared. I thought you wouldn't want to be in love with a coward like me. You're the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful girl I've ever met, Song Cue."

"Well, why did you say so before?!" Song Cue placed her brush down and hugged Comet tight. "I love you too!"

Comet went redder still, and felt his heart beating faster. He smiled for the first time in days and hugged her back. Some of the students in class looked up and started "aww"ing over the scene. Orange Sherbet, however, didn't know how to take it all in; he just stared in surprise.

"Something up, man?" asked Thunderlane.

"My sister's in love with one of my closest friends," remarked Orange, "and yet neither told me about it."

"Shyness, perhaps."

"You sure about that? I mean, this is my sister and friend we're talking about here."

"Relax, man," said Thunderlane. "It takes time to get used to."

"I guess so, Thunderlane..."


	41. LIB13 - You're Sixteen, You're Beautiful

**Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 13 - You're Sixteen (You're Beautiful and You're Mine) (Starr, 1973)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **SEPTEMBER 8, 2012**

That Saturday marked Song Cue's and Orange Sherbet's sixteenth birthday.

"Happy birthday, brother and sister!" Heartsong got them into a group hug.

"Thanks, Heartsong," said Song Cue.

"Yeah, thanks, sis," said Orange.

"So, who's coming over?" asked Heartsong. "Is it your new boyfriend?"

"M-maybe," giggled Song Cue sheepishly. She was still processing the fact that she and Comet loved each other, but wasn't sure if they should start a relationship just yet.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I can't wait to tell the girls," the younger sister giggled.

"Let's wait until it's official, little sis."

"Yeah, and I'm still in shock over it," remarked Orange.

"What, are you worried you haven't found that special someone, bro?" teased Song Cue. Orange didn't answer and just rolled his eyes.

"It'll come to you, big brother," laughed Heartsong.

"Well, thanks for the support," said Orange sarcastically.

"Come on, you two," said Heartsong, racing downstairs. "Let's get ready for the party!"

"Aw, there's our birthday twins!" said Sweet Song as they came in. "And at sweet sixteen too!"

"Thanks, mum!" said Song Cue, racing to hug her.

"This is quite a big day," said Orange Sherbet. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Flutter Butter who answered the door.

"Come in," he said. It was Comet Tail.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Oh, hello there, Comet," said Sweet Song.

"Glad you could make it," said Orange.

"Thanks mate," said Comet, "and happy birthday." Soon came Vincent and Fictionary, followed shortly by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey guys," said Rainbow Dash. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks for coming, Rainbow Dash," said Song Cue.

"You kidding?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I wouldn't miss a birthday party for any of my friends."

"I wonder who else is coming," said Fluttershy. The next guests to come were Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh. Fluttershy was pleased to see them, Big Macintosh especially.

"So glad you could make it," she said.

"You kiddin'?" asked Applejack. "Wouldn't miss it fer the world."

"Eenope," agreed Big Macintosh.

"I'm so glad you could come for my cousins' party, Big Mac!" said Fluttershy, hugging him. Big Macintosh went red... well, _redder_ than usual. Applejack and Apple Bloom simply snickered.

"Seems like you're smitten, big sis," Zephyr smirked. He was in eighth grade and had pale, light grayish gold hair with grayish cerise eyes.

Fluttershy blushed and gave her brother a stern look, as did Big Macintosh.

The final known guests were Sunset and Soarin. Rainbow Dash was particularly giddy to see the latter, but didn't wish to show it. Vincent was also glad to see Sunset. While the guests were chatting, Comet Tail and Song Cue went to go talk.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me?" asked Song Cue. "You look anxious."

"Well," said Comet bashfully, "would you like to go with me to the Fall Formal?" This time, he didn't freak out, and instead, he let Song Cue give her answer.

"Yes," she said. "I would love to go with you." Slowly, the two leaned in for a kiss when...

"Come on, guys!" called Heartsong. "Are we going to party or what?"

"We may need some music," said Comet. Hearing that, Song Cue rushed to get the music. She picked out a vinyl record, pulled it from its cover, and placed it A-side up on the record player.

"Oh, it's performed by the narrator of the Thomas episodes of the first two seasons," Song Cue realized to herself.

She moved the needle, placed it on top of the record, and then piano music began playing accompanied by a familiar voice to many...

" _You come on like a dream, peaches and cream  
Lips like strawberry wine  
You're sixteen, you're beautiful and you're mine_

 _You're all ribbons and curls, ooh, what a girl_  
 _Eyes that sparkle and shine_  
 _You're sixteen, you're beautiful and you're mine..._ "

"Now that's a catchy song," grinned Comet. "Might I have this dance, Song Cue?"

"Y-yes, Comet!" Comet took Song Cue's hand and put his arm around her, and they began to dance together.

* * *

Soon, everyone had gathered to the birthday cake. The cake was vanilla with lemon filling and the frosting was pink, purple, orange, and green. There were sixteen candles on it; eight in purple, and eight in orange.

"Alright, everyone," said Sweet Song. "Ready?"

Everyone then sang to the birthday siblings.

" _Happy birthday to you_  
 _Happy birthday to you_  
 _Happy birthday, Song Cue and Orange Sherbet_  
 _Happy birthday to you._ "

"Make a wish, you two," said Flutter Butter.

"I think I know what to wish for," whispered Song Cue to herself. She and Orange then blew out the candles. This caused the guests to cheer.

After the candles were removed, Song Cue and Orange got the first slices. Song Cue shared hers with Comet. Then, gaining a cheeky smile, she dipped some frosting on her finger and poked Comet's nose with it.

"Boop!" she giggled playfully. Comet blushed, but laughed as well. Then he did the same thing to Song Cue. This caused everyone to laugh.

"That's so cute," giggled Heartsong.

With the cake out of the way, it was now time for presents. Song Cue opened her first present, this being from Vincent.

"I wonder what's in here?" she asked as she pulled the paper apart. It was a book on wildlife in Africa, and how the animals living there should be protected.

"Wow!" she gasped. "This will be very helpful."

"Dad found this in the stocks of his book store and figured you'd like it," said Vincent.

"I do," she grinned. "Thanks, buddy."

"Alright, Orange, it's your turn," said Sunset, handing over her present to him.

"Thank you, Sunset," said Orange, and then he opened his present. Like his sister, Orange got a book, but it was a cookbook on making desserts.

"This will be fun to work with," he grinned. "Thanks, Sunset!"

Several other guests gave their respective gifts to the siblings until Comet Tail came last. He looked anxious as he gave his present for Song Cue to her.

"H-here, Songs," he said. "For you..."

"Thanks, Comet." Song then opened up her present and gasped with awe.

"Oh, Comet... I love it!" What Comet had given her was a plushie of a purple bunny rabbit. "Rabbits are one of my favorite animals! Thank you!"

Song Cue was so happy about her gift that she gave Comet the biggest hug she could muster, causing him to blush madly.

"Y-you're welcome..."

Some of the party-goers "aww"ed at the sight whilst a few others snickered quietly. The blossoming couple laughed nervously.

"We're only friends," Song Cue insisted, but nobody was convinced.

* * *

Later that night, most of the party-goers had gone home. Comet Tail was one of the few still there, and he and Song Cue were on the porch watching the stars.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" asked Comet.

"It sure is," said Song Cue. He put his hand over her's, making Song Cue blush. The two then slowly leaned towards each other. Before they knew it, they were kissing under the moon. Orange Sherbet had seen the event unfold before his eyes, but he didn't say anything about it.

 _It's about time those two got together,_ he thought. With that, he walked back into the house.

"You're a bit afraid, aren't ya?" Heartsong teased.

"Of what?" asked Orange, puzzled by his little sister's question.

"That you won't be as lucky as Song Cue."

"No, of course I'm not," he insisted. "Song Cue's just an early bloomer, that's all. But," Orange added, "I'm afraid that Comet might... you know..."

"Take advantage of her?" cut in Heartsong. "He's been friends with Song Cue for at least a year, and he'd never do something like that. Twilight and Vincent can vouch for him."

"I suppose so, sis..."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 28, 2012**

It was the evening of the Fall Formal. Comet Tail was in the gym waiting for Song Cue to arrive.

 _This is it,_ he thought proudly. _Finally Song Cue and I will get to dance together without someone ruining it for us._

Just then, he saw Vincent walking up to him. "Hey there, Comet."

"Hey Vincent," said Comet. "How are things?"

"Doing fine," said Vincent. "I would've asked Sunset out, but she'd gotten the flu, so I went and asked Coco Pommel out instead. I told Sunset about it, and, surprisingly, she was okay with it."

"Glad to hear she's not the jealous type," said Comet.

"I still would've liked to have gone with Sunset," said Vincent, "but going with Coco's better than nothing."

Said person walked up alongside Vincent.

"Oh, hi there... er, Comet Tail, is it?" asked Coco.

"That's me," the British teenager replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks," said Coco. "Vincent says your family's from England. Did you grow up there?"

"No, more like I was conceived there, if you will," explained Comet. "Mom was pregnant with me when they came to Rainbow Falls."

"Oh, I see," said Coco.

"For a majority of my life, though," added Comet, "my family often forgot I even existed."

"Oh, that must've been rough," said Coco sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks," said Comet. "My mom and oldest brother Shooting Star were the only ones who seemed to pay attention to me. They never told me why the rest seemed to ignore me. Then my mother passed away in a fire. You wanna know something?"

"What?" asked Coco.

"When I first heard the news, I accused the rest of the family for starting the fire on purpose."

"Really?" asked Vincent. "I don't think that's what you said when we heard about it?"

"I didn't really flat-out accuse them," said Comet Tail. "I just thought they had done it."

"Why would you accuse your family of killing your mother?" asked Coco.

"Because I thought that they wanted me as miserable as possible."

"C'mon, Comet," said Vincent. "I doubt they'd do that on purpose. Besides, this is the Fall Formal; why not be a bit more positive here?"

"You're right," sighed Comet. "All I need now is Song Cue."

"She's not here yet?" asked Coco.

"Not yet," said Comet. "But she should be here any minute."

* * *

At that moment, Orange Sherbet and Song Cue were making their way to the dance.

"Ever since that incident with Miss Stability," said Orange, "you and Comet Tail have been growing closer together."

"He didn't deserve to be yelled at," said Song Cue. "He never did anything to hurt anyone."

"I know," said Orange. "That Miss Stability was nothing but a bully. I'm glad she got fired."

"Well well well, boys," said a voice. "Lookie what we have here."

Song Cue froze. _Please tell me this can't be them..._

Coming out from some shrubs was none other than Dumb Bell and his gang.

"What do you three want?" demanded Orange.

"Nothing but to have a little fun," insisted Dumb Bell.

"Well, you may as well forget it," snapped Song Cue. "I've already got myself a date tonight."

"Who?" asked Hoops. "That four-eyed bug Vincent van Colt?"

"I'm going with Comet Tail, and Vincent's going with Coco Pommel."

"You mean you're going with that good-for-nothing coward?" asked High Score.

"He is _not_ a coward!" snapped Song Cue. "He's just sensitive!"

"Take my advice, toots," snorted Dumb Bell. "You're way better off without that guy. I mean, if someone were to try and take advantage of you, I bet he would scream like a girl and run off."

That hit a raw nerve for Song Cue. She stared daggers at Dumb Bell.

"Don't you _dare_ say any of that about him!" she snarled. "You're not even half the guy he is!" With that, she punched him in the stomach. Hoops and High Score could not believe that their leader had been knocked down a peg. Dumb Bell, however, was not happy.

"You think you can bring me down?!" he snapped. This was met with another punch.

"Come on, Orange Sherbet," said Song Cue. With that, they began making their way to school.

"They ain't getting away with this," said Hoops, helping his leader up.

"Let's get them!" cried High Score. The bullies soon gave chase.

* * *

Song Cue and Orange made it to Canterlot High School. "They don't go to CHS, so maybe that's a good thing," said Orange.

At last, they reached the outside of the gym.

"Not too long now," said Song Cue to herself. Unfortunately, the bullies had caught up to them.

"Seriously?" Orange deadpanned.

At that moment, Comet Tail went outside to look around. When he spotted the commotion, he gasped.

"Hey!" he shouted, racing towards the group. "What's going on here?"

"These jerks won't leave us alone," explained Song Cue.

"You know them?" asked Comet.

"Yes," said Orange. "We met them in elementary school."

"That girl hit me!" snapped Dumb Bell. "And I will make her pay for this!" With that, he lunged his fist out, but it never hit Song Cue. Comet Tail had grabbed hold of his arm and was holding him back.

"You leave my girlfriend alone, you big bully!" he snapped. Song Cue gasped and blushed; she was also in awe of Comet's bravery.

"What is going on here?" came a voice. All six teenagers turned to face Vice-Principal Luna Faust, having heard the commotion.

"These bullies were giving us a hard time," explained Song Cue, referring to Dumb Bell and his group.

"You're not students from Canterlot High, are you?" asked Luna, shaking her head sternly at the troublesome trio. The bullies shook their heads. "Then what gives you the right to come here and harass students like this?"

"We only wanted to have fun!" protested Hoops.

"I'll be reporting this to my sister," said Luna. "I don't think your principal will be happy about this." The three bullied just gulped nervously.

"Carry on, you three," said Luna to Comet, Song Cue, and Orange as she led Dumb Bell and his friends away.

"Thanks for saving me, Comet Tail," said Song Cue. She gave him a big hug from behind and kissed him on the cheek. Comet blushed bright red.

"You were great back there," said Orange. "Also, I'd... like to say sorry."

"You're sorry?" asked Comet, puzzled. "For what?"

"I love my sister," said Orange, "both my sisters, in fact. I was afraid you might... take advantage of her."

"Take advantage of her? Why would I want to take advantage of Song Cue? That would be cruel."

"Orange saw something like this happen before," explained Song Cue. "Our brother Rocky Road took advantage of a girl he liked years ago."

Comet winced at the thought; now he understood better why Orange seemed a bit dodgy about Comet dating Song Cue.

"But I'm glad to see that you didn't do anything malicious," smiled Orange. "So now, I don't mind if you two date."

"Really?" asked Comet. "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it."

"Shall we go inside then?" asked Song Cue.

"Be my guests," said Comet.

* * *

Soon, all three were inside the gym.

"There you are," said Vincent.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" asked Coco.

"No," said Song Cue. "We had a run in with some bullies, but Comet Tail protected us."

"He did?" asked Vincent, surprised by this.

"I sure did," smiled Comet.

"Way to go, Comet!" cheered Rainbow Dash. She had heard the commotion from inside and was amazed that Comet, of all people, could actually stand up against the three people that had tormented her, Fluttershy and her family for years.

"Think nothing of it," said Comet. "That's what friends are for." Just then, the music began to change. Comet knew what he had to do.

"Song Cue," he said, "will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to," giggled Song Cue. She quickly took hold of his hands and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Whoa!" cried Comet. Once they were in position, they began to dance. Many other students took notice of this and applauded for them.

"You're a great dancer," complimented Comet.

"I learned from my dad," said Song Cue. "Sometimes, I accidentally stepped on his feet."

"Well, we all make mistakes," said Comet. "But in the end, we learn from them."

"Yep."

The two smiled at each other, came in close, and embraced in a passionate kiss.

"Comet's really grown up in the past few years alone," smiled Twilight. Her date for the Formal was Flash, also watching the scene.

"He sure has," smiled Flash. "All he needed was some self confidence and the will to protect the girl he loved."

As the couples enjoyed themselves, Blossomforth sat pouting by the bleachers.

"It's not fair," she complained. "Why did Vincent have to ask Coco out instead of cute little me? I'm much more cuddly than her."

"That is most shameful, indeed," said a voice. Yep, it was Starlight, and Trixie, unsurprisingly, was with her.

"What do you two want?" asked Blossomforth.

"To help you," said Starlight. "Has it occurred to you that Vincent's only dating Coco because no one else was interested?"

"I heard that he asked her out because Sunset was sick," said Blossomforth. "And that the previous guy who asked Coco out ditched her in favor of another girl."

"That's correct," said Starlight. "To him, Vincent thinks Sunset is the most beautiful girl on the planet."

"A very narrow-minded approach on girls if you ask me," sniffed Trixie.

"I'm way prettier than her," protested Blossomforth.

"That you are, dear Blossomforth," said Starlight. "Believe me; that Sunset Shimmer is nothing but a demon. Poor Vincent's wrapped around her finger."

"A demon?" asked Blossomforth.

"Yes," said Starlight. "Sunset may be pretty on the outside, but she's a liar and a monster."

"Thanks for the warning," said Blossomforth. What she didn't realize was that this wasn't true at all. Starlight and Trixie were spreading lies about Sunset to make her look bad. And for poor Sunset Shimmer, things would only get worse from there...


	42. LIB14 - Love Come Tumbling Down

And now we reach the final chapter of _Love is Blind_! Not only that, it's the longest chapter to date of the entire series at over 5000 words! A new personal record for me. And we also get reintroduced to some characters Rachel and I made for _A Thirst for Appreciation_ back in 2014.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 3 -** ** _Love is Blind_**

 **Chapter 14 - Love Come Tumbling Down (McCartney, 1987)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **AUGUST 3, 2038**

"That was so cool how Comet Tail was able to stand up for himself," said Dusk. "Whatever happened to the mean Justice Stability woman?"

"Goodness knows where she's at now," said Vincent. "Especially after what had happened during 2015..."

"Hello, everyone," said a new voice. This came from Butterscotch, a thirty-seven year old male with short ginger hair and a small goatee. His right eye was lime green and his left an icy blue with a vertical scar across it. Both of his legs had prosthetics - his right was below the knee, and his left above the knee. He was even shorter than Fictionary.

"Afternoon, sweetheart," said Fictionary, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"What have you all been doing?" asked Butterscotch.

"We've been telling the next generation about our pasts," said Scootaloo.

"Really?" asked Butterscotch.

"Yeah, why don't you join the fun?" asked Fictionary.

"Alright," said Butterscotch. But by the tone of his voice, he really didn't want to talk about it. Fictionary put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"It'll be alright," she said softly.

"Well, first," said Butterscotch, "let me begin with how Fictionary and I first met..."

* * *

 **AUGUST 27, 2012**

Like her brothers before her, Fictionary was about to attend Canterlot Middle School with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, First Base, and Sweetie Belle.

 _This is going to be so much fun,_ she thought. _Well, except for those two snobs, but who cares?_

Fictionary walked into her classroom to find her teacher, Miss Cheerilee.

"Hi," she said. "Is this Miss Cheerilee's classroom?"

"Why, yes it is," the teacher smiled. "Fictionary, is it? Vincent and Flash's little sister?"

"That's me," said Fictionary.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you," smiled Miss Cheerilee. "Your brothers told me so much about you."

Fictionary soon sat down at the first empty desk she came across.

"Mornin', Fictionary," said Apple Bloom.

"Hi, Apple Bloom," said Fictionary. "How was summer?"

"Pretty good," said Apple Bloom.

"It was a bit boring for me," said Sweetie Belle. "Rarity had me help her with her outfits."

"Now that sounds boring," said Scootaloo. "Hanging out with Rainbow Dash and learning to do tricks with her; now _that's_ awesome!"

Just then, two familiar faces came in.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two again?" muttered Fictionary. It was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"I thought you two weren't gonna share classes anymore," asked Scootaloo.

" _I_ thought we weren't allowed to sit next to each other," said Silver Spoon.

Under Cheerilee's instruction, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon both sat separately from each other. Other students soon came in including a scrawny sixth-grader called Featherweight, a seventh-grader called Snips, his eighth-grader best friend called Snails, and a seventh-grader girl called Scribble Dee.

The next two students were brothers; the elder was in eighth grade whilst the younger was in sixth grade, and was in a wheelchair.

"These are two new students in our classroom," said Cheerilee. "Boomer and Butterscotch." Boomer had green hair and deep yellow eyes whilst Butterscotch had orange hair whilst his eyes were different colors; his right eye was light green, his left eye an icy blue, with a scar over it. Butterscotch also appeared to be missing his legs.

"Hey..." Butterscotch said timidly, looking away from everyone.

"How's it going?" asked Boomer confidently.

Diamond Tiara got a good look at Boomer, and giggled bashfully.

"Hey, uh... could you sit over with me?"

"Sure thing," replied Boomer, and he sat down next to Diamond Tiara, smiling at her. Silver Spoon rolled her eyes with annoyance.

Fictionary looked over at Butterscotch, who still had his head down.

"Hey, uh, there's a spare spot here," she said. "Want to be my neighbor?"

"Um, okay then," said Butterscotch, and wheeled over to the desk next to Fictionary's.

"Hey there," said Fictionary as Butterscotch stopped next to her. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks... Miss, uh..."

"Fictionary. My name's Fictionary." She held out her hand to him.

"N-nice to meet you." Butterscotch shook hands.

"Welcome, students, to a new school year," Miss Cheerilee announced to her students. "It is so nice to see some familiar faces as well as some new ones."

"It sure is, Miss Cheerilee," grinned Sweetie Belle cutely.

"Yeah, it really is," said Boomer. "You delicate china doll," he added with a mutter.

"So," Miss Cheerliee went on, "let's recount our lesson on Canterlot history..."

* * *

Later on, it was break time. Fictionary was talking with Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle. First Base seemed very distracted for whatever reason.

"Hey, First Base," Scootaloo tapped her twin on the shoulder. "What's up?" She then noticed that he was looking at Silver Spoon all on her own.

"Well," Apple Bloom said to herself, "they are meant ta be apart..."

"Maybe there's a bit going on that we don't know," suggested First Base.

"Perhaps," said Sweetie Belle quietly.

Suddenly, Fictionary heard a cry.

"Whoa!" She turned to face the source of the noise. She and her friends went to check it out. They could see Butterscotch lying on the ground, having fallen out of his wheelchair. She could also see Boomer laughing cruelly as he walked away in the other direction.

"Butterscotch!" cried Fictionary. "Are you okay?"

"N-no," groaned Butterscotch, struggling to get up. Without legs, that was a tall order.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom held the wheelchair steady, while Sweetie Belle and Fictionary helped Butterscotch back on it.

"Thanks, girls," said Butterscotch.

"What happened?" asked Scootaloo.

"Boomer happened," sighed Butterscotch. "He hates me."

The others gasped.

"What?!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle. "Why would he do that?"

"I... I don't know..."

Fictionary couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt... curious about the incident.

"He didn't act so mean towards you during class," she said. "But I can't allow any of my friends to be bullied. I'm going to report him so it doesn't get worse. Guys... I suggest we talk with Heartsong after school."

* * *

Not too far away, First Base wanted to see if Silver Spoon was willing to talk with anyone. He walked over to her; Silver Spoon was cleaning her glasses.

"Um, hi there," he said, hoping to engage in a conversation.

"Oh..." Silver Spoon looked over, surprised that First Base had approached her like this.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really," Silver admitted. "Diamond's been ignoring me since Boomer came here."

"Why do you follow her around?" asked First Base.

"Our parents have known each other for years," Silver told him. "Diamond and I met when in pre-school."

"That makes you lifelong friends then," remarked First Base.

"Something like that, yeah."

"From what I've heard, she's not a very good influence."

Silver paused for a moment to let that sink in. Diamond had been a bit bossy to everyone, even her sometimes.

"Perhaps not," she said at last. "But I don't really have any other friends besides her."

"Well, _I_ could be your friend," suggested First Base shyly.

"You?" Silver asked curiously. "No one's... ever said that to me before."

"I-I guess that makes me the first then," First Base said with a small chuckle.

"Thanks..." Silver said quietly. "W-what do you want to do?"

"Maybe a little ball game?" suggested First Base.

Silver nodded, and the two started throwing a ball around.

"This is fun," Silver said to herself.

"My sister and I do this all the time," First Base explained. "We sometimes do this when it's raining outside."

* * *

Before long, the school day was over. Boomer had been given detention for bullying Butterscotch. Needless to say, he was not happy.

"This bites!" he complained. "I did nothing to deserve this!"

"We do not tolerate bullying in this school, young man," scolded Principal Pierce. "Especially if the victims are handicapped!"

* * *

Fictionary was wheeling Butterscotch outside.

"Thanks again for helping me," he said to her.

"Think nothing of it," smiled Fictionary. "I wonder what your dad's going to say to Boomer for his bullying."

Butterscotch frowned and looked away. "He's not going to even care..."

Fictionary was puzzled. "W-why not?"

"...he hates me..."

Fictionary gasped. "But fathers are supposed to love their children," she protested. "Why would he hate you?"

"Because it's my fault my mom is dead," said Butterscotch sadly. "It's also the reason I've ended up where I'm at."

"What happened?" asked Fictionary.

"Do you want to come over to my grandparents'?" asked Butterscotch. "I'll explain everything there."

"Sure," said Fictionary. Just then, a van pulled up. Fluttershy was in the back, as was her brother Zephyr Breeze.

"Butterscotch!" called Fluttershy happily.

"Fluttershy!" Butterscotch replied happily.

"Wait, hold up a second," said Fictionary. "You're related to Fluttershy?"

"Yes," said Butterscotch, nodding. "I'm her cousin on her dad's side."

"Hello, Fictionary," said Fluttershy. "It's been a while seen we'd last seen each other."

"Who's that?" asked Fictionary, pointing to the boy in back with her.

"My younger brother Zephyr Breeze," said Fluttershy, with a slight roll in her eyes.

"Sup?"

"Hi there," said Fictionary. As Butterscotch was helped into the van, Fictionary wanted to ask Fluttershy something.

"How did this happen to Butterscotch?" The rest of the family seemed rather uneasy about this.

"It's... not really nice to talk about," said Posey.

No more was said. Butterscotch was loaded into the van, and after saying goodbye, the van drove off, leaving Fictionary in deep thought.

 _Poor fella,_ she thought.

* * *

Fictionary was still in thought when it was dinner time at the Sentry household.

"Something wrong, Fictionary?" asked Vincent.

"I'm just... thinking," she replied absentmindedly.

"About what?" asked Flash.

"This new boy I met at school," said Fictionary. "He's called Butterscotch, and he's Fluttershy's cousin."

"Aren't Song Cue and her siblings Flutters' cousins?" asked Flash.

"Yeah, if Butterscotch _is_ Fluttershy's cousin," said Vincent, "then why didn't Song Cue ever mention him?"

"No, they're from a different branch of Fluttershy's family," said Fictionary. "Song Cue and the like are cousins on the mother's side, and Butterscotch on the father's side."

"That'd explain it," said Flash.

"They must have a huge family," remarked Vincent, "and I'd heard of Applejack's family being all over the place - literally."

"Everyone's got a big family when you look into it," Fictionary pointed out.

"Pardon my interruption," said Lullaby Strings, "but who's this Butterscotch kid, apart from his family?"

"I'm not quite sure, mom," Fictionary admitted. "I mean, I have only met Butterscotch today, but his brother and father seem to hate him for some reason."

"What about his mother?" asked Page Turner. "Surely every kid has to have had a mother at some point?"

"Maybe we should report this to his mother," suggested Vincent.

"But we don't know if he has a mother, let alone contact information," said Fictionary.

"We should look into this," Page Turner said firmly. "Maybe Fluttershy knows something."

"Butterscotch said he lived with his grandparents," said Fictionary. "He even offered me to come over there."

"Sounds like a plan," Flash agreed.

"Except... he didn't tell me where they lived."

"Oh," sighed Lullaby. "That would be a problem."

"Maybe not," said Flash. He took out his phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds, a voice replied.

" _Rainbow Falls Pizza. How may I help you?_ "

Flash looked a little embarrassed.

"Why not call from your list of contacts?" suggested Vincent, laughing at his brother's mistake.

"Er... right. I knew that..." Flash went to the contacts page on his phone and found Fluttershy's name. He then pressed the "call" button and the phone ringed.

" _Hello, Flash,_ " came the all-familiar soft-spoken voice. " _How are you?_ "

"I'm doing okay tonight," replied Flash. He decided to cut to the chase. "Sorry for intruding, but we just wanted to know how Butterscotch ended up in the situation he's in right now."

" _Butterscotch..._ " trailed Fluttershy. " _I think we should gather everyone together. This is rather... serious._ "

"Where do you want us to meet?" asked Flash.

" _At my house, tomorrow._ "

"Oh, okay then." And on that note, both hung up.

* * *

The following evening, the Sentry family arrived at Fluttershy's home, 48 Pepper Drive.

"Any idea as to why they may be reluctant to talk?" asked Vincent.

"I don't know," said Fictionary.

"I think we're about to find out in a few," said Flash. He pushed the doorbell.

"I got it," Fluttershy called from in the house. She opened the door and greeted the Sentry family.

"Hi Fluttershy," said Fictionary.

"Hey guys," the older girl replied. "Come on in."

The Sentry siblings came inside followed by their parents. None of them took in the detail of the Shy family's house as they were led into the living room.

"Thanks for coming," smiled Posey as she gestured for the group to take a seat.

As Vincent sat down, he noticed who he (correctly) assumed to be Butterscotch.

"Hi there," he said. "You're Butterscotch, aren't you?"

Butterscotch nodded meekly. "And... you must be... Vincent... and Flash? Fictionary mentioned you."

"Yep, we're her big brothers," said Flash.

"You three must get along great..."

Vincent had heard this. "Most of the time..." he muttered.

"So..." trailed Butterscotch. "You guys _do_ get into fights..."

"Usually over small things," said Fictionary, "but they're never serious."

"Lucky..." sighed Butterscotch. "I wish the same went for me and Boomer."

"Why does Boomer like bullying you so much?" asked Fictionary. "Brothers are supposed to look out for each other."

Before he could say anything, Butterscotch noticed two people come into the room.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" he exclaimed happily. The grandfather had yellow hair, a mustache, and blue eyes, whilst the grandmother had short light green hair and amber eyes.

"How's Grandma's little pumpkin?" she chuckled giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey there, sport," said Butterscotch's grandfather.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa," smiled Fluttershy. The elderly couple smiled and hugged their granddaughter.

"What does that make me - the next door neighbor?" asked Zephyr, feeling slightly indignant.

"We're happy to see you too, Zephyr," his grandmother assured.

"Someone's got jealously issues," chuckled Vincent to Flash. He and Fictionary also had a laugh.

"I can hear you, you know," muttered Zephyr. "And I don't have jealousy issues!"

"So," the grandmother smiled, "what brings our guests down tonight?"

"Well," said Vincent, hoping to try and avoid tension among the household, "we had been wondering, er-"

"In regards to, um... talk about..." Flash faltered. Clearly they didn't want to make their hosts uncomfortable.

"It's about Boomer and Scattered Marbles!" Fictionary blurted out. "How long have they abused Butterscotch, and why?"

"Fictionary," said Vincent through gritted teeth, "I thought we'd take it one step at a time before asking about that. Besides, we barely even know him."

"No, she's actually asked a good question," the grandfather said quietly.

"Since you're worried about him," said the grandmother, "I think it's fair we start from the beginning."

The grandparents took a deep breath, and began the story of the dark downward spiral of Scattered Marbles.

* * *

 **JULY 24, 2009**

Butterscotch was born on July 14, 2001 to Cloud Wisp's older brother Scattered Marbles and his wife Ivy, the youngest of two sons. Scattered marbles had dark purple hair and eyes whilst Ivy had light green eyes and aquamarine eyes.

Before Butterscotch's accident, he was able to walk on his two legs like anyone else, and had the most beautiful pair of green eyes you'd ever seen. He was loved by just about everyone in the Shy family, even Zephyr to an extent, though he wouldn't admit it. The only ones who didn't were his cousin Rocky Ripple and older brother Boomer.

One day, the three immediate families had gotten together for a trip at the zoo. (By this point, Rocky Ripple had been sent away in disgrace.) They were currently looking at some baby animals that had recently been born.

"Look at those little elephants," Fluttershy cooed. "Aren't they adorable?"

Song Cue giggled and took out her camera to take a photo.

"They look really big, sis," said Zephyr.

"Well, they're elephants," said Orange Sherbet. "They're meant to be bigger than most animals."

"They are still sweet though," Heartsong giggled, watching the baby elephant trying to use his trunk to reach the water. The weather was sunny, and it looked as though nothing could go wrong.

"What do you think we should check out next?" asked Song Cue, putting her camera back.

"Why don't we look at the baboons?" suggested Flutter Butter.

"Zephyr may as well be one of them," joked Heartsong. Her other siblings and cousins burst out laughing, but Zephyr just scowled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivy and Butterscotch were looking at the tigers.

"Are they like cats?" asked Butterscotch to his mother.

"Yes," said Ivy. "Very big, dangerous cats that could eat you alive. It's best not to get too close."

But Butterscotch was very curious. He thought he could befriend a tiger the same way a normal cat. So while Ivy wasn't looking, he slipped quietly closer to the cage. This would be a big mistake. You see, the zookeeper had forgotten to feed the tigers their breakfast, so they were feeling a bit hungry.

"Here kitty kitty," called Butterscotch softly. When the tigers spotted him, they saw their chance for food. Then there was trouble...

"BUTTERSCOTCH!" cried Ivy, and raced after her son. That probably wasn't the best move, as her sudden movement made things worse. The tiger started moving in.

"Oh no..." whimpered Butterscotch.

Suddenly, without warning, the tiger roared and charged at them! The two of them ran for it. Because he was in a rush, Butterscotch suddenly tripped over a rock and landed flat on his stomach. Ivy raced back to help him to his feet.

Butterscotch, without warning, screamed loudly; the tiger had caught up with him and was now pulling at his legs.

"Let go of my son!" cried Ivy. Poor Butterscotch had tears in his eyes as he felt his left knee ending up dislocated. Ivy couldn't stand it any longer.

"You leave me with no choice..." She went up and attacked. The tiger growled at Ivy and didn't hesitate to fight back. Unfortunately for her, the tiger was much stronger and easily overpowered her. Butterscotch was released by the tiger's surprise, but...

"M-MO-MOM!"

He desperately tried to sit up, but he felt a throbbing pain in his legs.

* * *

Just then, some zookeepers arrived, along with some nurses who came up in an ambulance. Fluttershy and the rest of her family had come as well, and were mortified by the sight they'd seen - Flutter Butter had to cover Heartsong's eyes and Posey Zephyr's. Fluttershy, Orange, and Song Cue hid behind Cloud Wisp and Sweet Song whilst Boomer just stared in horror, as did Scattered Marbles.

"Cousin... Aunt Ivy..." whimpered Fluttershy.

The zookeepers had managed to get the tiger away from the scene by giving it some raw meat, but by then, it was much too late to save Ivy. She had to be taken away in a body bag. Butterscotch, however, was still alive, but only just; his left eye had been scratched with a long red trail of blood coming down from it.

"He's got a pulse," remarked a nurse. "We must take him to hospital immediately!"

"Please save him," whispered Song Cue.

"We'll do what we can, young one," said the nurse. "But I'm afraid he may never walk again..." That wasn't the news anyone wanted to hear.

* * *

Because of the incident, the zoo had been closed early for the day impeding an investigation.

"Okay," said the head zookeeper, Teddie Safari. "Who left the tiger enclose unlocked and the tigers unfed today?"

Two of the zookeepers walked up sheepishly.

"I forgot to lock the tiger enclose because I'd forgotten the key to it," said one of them.

"And I didn't remember to feed the tigers cause I had a late start," said the other.

Teddie shook her head disapprovingly at them. "Because of your carelessness," she said sternly, "a boy got severely injured and his mother was killed!"

"We're... we're really sorry..." said the first keeper.

"I'm afraid sorry just won't cut it," sighed Teddie. "I have no choice but to fire you two."

"But... we just..."

Teddie just pointed to the door, telling them to leave. They reluctantly did so.

"Glad that is out of the way," a third zookeeper remarked. "But what will be done because of the incident?"

"All zookeepers will need supervision to ensure an incident like that doesn't occur again," said Teddie firmly.

"Yes, Teddie," the remaining keepers agreed. They wished it didn't have to be that way, but they understood that safety was important.

* * *

Meanwhile, the family had all gone to the waiting room in the hospital. Orange Sherbet tried to keep spirits going by bringing up some of the Railway Series books from home, but that wasn't really helping.

"Will Butterscotch be okay?" asked Heartsong anxiously.

"I..." sighed Song Cue, pulling her in for a hug. "I wish I could give a straight answer, little sis..." Everyone else felt the same way, but another thought was in the back of their minds; how would Butterscotch react once he knew that his mother was dead?

Eventually, one of the nurses came over.

"How is he doing?" asked Fluttershy.

"He's still breathing," said the nurse. "But I'm afraid his legs had to be amputated, and he's lost his vision in his left eye completely."

"Oh no," gasped Song Cue.

"Does he know about his mom?" asked Orange.

"That I can't say," sighed the nurse. The family winced; not the answer they expected.

"Can we at least see him?" asked Posey.

"It won't be pleasant, but okay."

The nurse wasn't wrong; when the family saw Butterscotch in his current state, it certainly wasn't pleasant.

"Butterscotch..." Heartsong sobbed into Song Cue's chest.

His right leg had been amputated below the knee, whilst his left had been amputated above the knee; it almost looked like his left leg was just a stump. There was a long scar down the left side of his face, though the blood had since been washed off. He was asleep, but was using a breathing apparatus to stay alive.

"He's so young," Posey said quietly. "He's done nothing to deserve this."

"When will he be able to be released?" asked Cloud Wisp.

"At this point, we don't know," said Dr. Morrow. "It could be up to a few weeks at best. It was quite a scary event for his mind to register. For now, he needs time to recover and regain his strength. He'll also need a wheelchair when he's allowed to come home again."

"How much do you think it would cost to get replacement legs?" asked Heartsong.

"Prosthetic legs," explained Dr. Morrow. "I'm afraid it's very expensive, ranging from $5000 to $50,000."

"That's enough for a house!" cried Zephyr.

"Not now, Zeph," muttered Fluttershy.

* * *

It was a week when Butterscotch was released to go home. The whole family had come to pick him up. Butterscotch didn't say a word. He kept thinking about the zoo incident.

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" he managed to whisper. "Mom's dead because of me..."

"Looks like he's finally gotten a clue," sneered Scattered Marbles. Everyone turned to face him.

"Scattered Marbles!" gasped Cloud Wisp; he couldn't believe his brother could suddenly turn vicious on his son. "How dare you talk about Butterscotch like that!"

"He's _my_ son, and I'll talk about him however I want!" snapped Scattered Marbles. "This is all his fault!"

"No it's not!" protested Posey. "It was those careless zookeepers to blame! _They_ were the reason Ivy was killed!"

"No they weren't!" cried Butterscotch, tears in his eyes. "It was _my_ fault! I should have stayed put like mom asked me too. If I had done what she'd told me to do, none of this would have happened!"

"Butterscotch, dear," said Posey, kindly but firmly, "that will do."

"Of course it's his fault," said Boomer, deviously smirking. "He was always the favorite. That led to mom's downfall!"

"Hey, not cool, man!" snapped Zephyr. "Nobody picks favorites in family!"

"For once, Zephyr has a point," said Fluttershy firmly.

"How could you say such things?!" Song Cue asked angrily.

"Because Butterscotch has always been 'mommy's little son'," Boomer complained. "They were always hanging out, and he got what he wanted."

"I wa- I was _not_ spoiled!" protested Butterscotch, tears still in his eyes. "I wanted to be your brother, and you refused to accept me!"

"Easy for you to say."

"Butterscotch, you're coming home with us," said Cloud Wisp.

Fluttershy gently wheeled Butterscotch out of the hospital, her brother and parents following. Song Cue, Orange and Heartsong collected their books, and their parents led them out too.

"Where are you taking that worm?" demanded Scattered Marbles.

"Somewhere where you won't hurt him," said Posey firmly.

"Now we'd appreciate it if the pair of you would get lost!" snapped Flutter Butter.

The two families soon left with Butterscotch in tow, leaving Scattered Marbles and Boomer standing there, fuming.

"How dare they take that worm away from us!" Scattered Marbles growled.

"What do we do then, dad?" asked Boomer.

"I... have no idea..."

* * *

 **AUGUST 28, 2012**

"Something doesn't get me," said Fictionary. "If Fluttershy and Zephyr's parents took Butterscotch home, why does he live with his grandparents?"

"That's a good question, young Fictionary," Butterscotch's grandmother admitted. "After that day, Scattered Marbles threatened harm upon Cloud Wisp and his family unless they gave up Butterscotch to him. His threats got worse every time so they asked us to care for Butterscotch instead and they filed a restraining order against Scattered Marbles."

The Sentry siblings gasped.

"How awful!" exclaimed Vincent. Remembering what Comet Tail had went through, he felt most sorry for Butterscotch. No child deserved to be bullied, especially after an accident like that.

"Scattered Marbles hasn't been the same since Ivy's death," sighed the grandfather. "She was the only woman he ever loved."

"Man, he's gone nuts..." Flash trailed.

"A bit like Sunset's mom, I guess," remarked Vincent.

"Don't remind me," shivered Fictionary. Then she turned back to Butterscotch. "We're sorry you had to go through all of that," she said sympathetically.

"It's okay," sighed Butterscotch.

"You still haven't got the money to get him prosthetic legs, do you?" asked Fictionary.

"If only we did," sighed the grandfather. "We do want what's best for Butterscotch."

"Ohh... There's gotta be something we can do." Fluttershy started to pace herself up and down the living room.

"A fundraiser!" Fictionary cried out, standing up suddenly.

"Good idea, Fiction," Fluttershy grinned. "Ooh, our cousins love baking things. We could have a bake sale."

"I could play some music," said Flash. "I've gotten better with guitar practice."

"And I could probably do some paintings for it as well," said Vincent.

"And Song Cue and Heartsong are great singers," put in Butterscotch. "They could put on a little show."

"That is a lovely thought, children," said the grandmother. "But I'm worried that it won't do much good."

"What I want to know is why Scattered Marbles wanted Butterscotch," said Lullaby Strings. "He clearly hated him, so why did he want him back?"

"Just so he could... finish the job," said Cloud Wisp, sounding uneasy.

"You mean he wanted to... _kill him_?!" gasped Fictionary.

"That incident made Scattered Marbles believe that Butterscotch was evil," explained Posey. "And he wanted to 'destroy the wicked one' so that nobody will ever meet the same fate as Ivy."

"Why didn't anybody call the police on him?" asked Page.

"That's what _I_ suggested," retorted Zephyr Breeze. "But they said 'no'."

"Why?" asked Vincent.

"Because we're too afraid," admitted Cloud Wisp shamefully.

"Given what kind of monster Scattered Marbles has become," added Flutter Butter, "we're too afraid of what he will do to us if we report him."

"That's not right," said Vincent. "You can't just give in to a bully."

"Do you want to end up like Noble Shield?" asked Lullaby Strings.

"Of course not," said Sweet Song.

"Then you have to call the police on Scattered Marbles!" Lullaby insisted. "Otherwise, he'll do to you what Icy Heart did to Noble Shield."

"Perhaps we'll find the nerve someday," said Cloud Wisp. "Hopefully by then it's not too late."

"I hope you know what you're doing," sighed Vincent.

* * *

 **AUGUST 3, 2038**

"Wow," sighed Dawn. "I can't believe you went through all that."

"Did that bully Scattered Marbles get arrested?" asked Dusk.

"Eventually," said Butterscotch. "And one day, I finally stood up against Boomer too."

"Did Officer Whiplash beat Scattered Marbles up?" asked Dusk excitedly.

"We'll get to that soon enough," said Fictionary. "But for now, I believe there's another story that needs finishing."

With that, Fictionary embraced her husband in a loving hug. Dawn then turned to Sunset.

"Is the other story to be finished about you?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Sunset hesitated, before standing up. "Excuse me for a second." She stood up and left for the kitchen. Noticing his wife's anxious look, and feeling something was wrong, Vincent followed her.

"Sunset," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I really don't want to go on with my bad past," said Sunset unhappily. "It just reminds me of the terrible mistakes I made."

"Sunset..." Vincent wrapped his arms around her. "You're not alone. Everyone's done things they regret in life. Even me. You remember when my mom and Flash got into that awful car crash years ago, right?"

"I remember," said Sunset. "It was absolutely horrifying for you, especially that you never had the chance to say goodbye."

"That was my biggest regret; holding onto that stupid grudge instead of remembering what was important to me," said Vincent, before sighing. "Why did I have to be so stubborn?"

"You were just trying to look out for me," said Sunset, placing a comforting hand on his cheek. She wiped away a tear dripping from Vincent's eye with her thumb. "It wasn't your fault."

Vincent and Sunset looked at each other in silence for a moment or two, and then they kissed each other to let out some tension. After half a minute, they pulled away, still looking each other in the eye.

"Feeling better?" asked Vincent.

"Much," said Sunset.

"Me too."

"I think I'm ready to go back in there," said Sunset.

"Okay then, dear," said Vincent, taking his wife's hand. And with that, they walked back into the living room...

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Scattered Marbles was originally Fluttershy's older brother, but after the airing of** _ **Flutter Brutter**_ **, I had since changed him to be Cloud Wisp's brother instead. (It may have been Rachel's idea as well, but I could be wrong.)**

 **Scribble Dee is one of the background techies in the** _ **Equestria Girls**_ **films. Teddie Safari is the placeholder name for one of the trader ponies in** _ **Trade Ya!**_

 **Whilst not mentioned in fuller detail, Fictionary and Butterscotch have a daughter Sugar Berry and son Typewriter, First Base and Silver Spoon a daughter Penny Strike, and Scootaloo and Rumble a son Thunderclap.**


	43. TSWoSS1 - Tug of War

Now we're onto the fourth of five sub-volumes to the first volume of _Art of a Sun's Love_ \- _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_! This is one I've been most excited to write. Originally, _Love is Blind_ was going to end with George Harrison's "I Don't Want to Do It" single from 1985, but due to space, the initial outline for "I Don't Want to Do It" ended up being the outline for "Tug of War". Talk about a happy accident!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 - _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 1 - Tug of War (McCartney, 1982)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

"Is everything okay?" asked Twilight. Her in-laws had just come out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're fine, Twilight," said Sunset, sitting down. "Just checking the food in the oven."

"Did what we say earlier upset you?" asked Butterscotch.

"Not too much."

"So what happened next with you and dad?" asked Dawn.

"Well," began Sunset, "Trixie and Starlight, as usual, would not leave me alone."

* * *

 **OCTOBER 1, 2012**

One morning, Sunset was on her way to school.

 _I hope today will be better,_ she thought. Sunset coughed a little. She was feeling better after being ill in bed, but still had a bit of a cough in her throat. As she reached Canterlot High School, another persistent cough came out.

"Would you believe it, Trixie?" taunted a voice. "Sunset Shimmer taking up smoking."

"I don't smoke!" protested Sunset, before coughing again. "I've still got a bit of a cold."

"That's what they all say," teased Trixie.

Sunset scowled. "Why won't you two just leave me alone?" she demanded. "We have been at this for at least five years now; I'm not joining you and that's that!"

With that, she stormed off, letting out another cough.

"Smoker's cough!" called Starlight.

"Shut up, Glimmer!"

* * *

The run-in with Starlight and Trixie left Sunset feeling very grumpy. The first to experience this was Twilight. She was in a cheerful mood following the Fall Formal.

"Good morning, Sunset!" she called to her. Then something unexpected happened. As Sunset came closer, she shoved Twilight aside.

"What was that all about?" asked Twilight, puzzled by Sunset's sudden rudeness. "I only said good morning."

The next to feel her wrath was Rarity.

"Hello there, Sunset," she greeted. "Fabulous morning today, isn't it?"

"What's fabulous about it?" snorted Sunset. "The part of you prancing about in clothing that makes you look like an uptight supermodel who can't eat normal food to save her life?"

"I beg your pardon?!" snapped Rarity indignantly. Sunset just walked off without another word.

"How uncouth!" Rarity called out to her. "Now what reason did she have to act so rude?"

* * *

Later, in Home Economics, Sunset was paired with Applejack to bake some sweets. While Applejack was doing her bit, Sunset just sulked.

"Gee, Sunset," remarked Applejack. "What's bitten you today?"

"Starlight and Trixie," grumbled Sunset. "They keep getting on my nerves." She then sniffled a little. "I want them to stop."

"Ah suggest tellin' Principal McCracken," said Applejack. Sunset froze upon hearing that comment - did Applejack _really_ suggest telling Celestia?

Fortunately, before Sunset could come up with a reply, she sneezed loudly into her elbow.

" _Gesundheit_ ," said Applejack as Sunset sniffled again. "Still got a bit of a cold, Ah see there."

"It's so stubborn," sighed Sunset. "The fact that Starlight and Trixie irritated me that morning didn't help..."

"Also, Ah ran into Twilight an' Rarity earlier," added Applejack.

"What about them?" asked Sunset.

"They said you were rather rude to them."

"I was?"

"Eeyup," said Applejack. "Y'all shoved Twilight when she was tryin' to say hi, and you insulted Rarity and her fashion."

"Yeah," said Sunset shamefully. "Sorry about that. I was still grumpy that time and wasn't thinking."

"You don't need to say sorry to me," said Applejack. "You should say so to Twilight and Rarity."

"You're right," said Sunset. "I just hope they'll forgive me."

* * *

Before long, it was lunchtime. As Sunset was getting her food, she noticed Twilight and Rarity at one of the tables.

 _There's my chance,_ she thought. _Better apologize now than later._

As Sunset began walking over to their table, she didn't notice Trixie and Starlight.

"Watch this, Trix," said Starlight, and stuck her leg out. Sunset ended up tripping; her tray flew into the air and her food splatted all over Rarity.

"Oh no..." she groaned.

" _My outfit_!" cried Rarity.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" cried Sunset, standing up again.

"What did I do to deserve that?" asked Rarity.

"I-I-I didn't mean it!" protested Sunset. "I-I just tripped and-and fell!"

"Sure you did!" snapped Rarity sarcastically.

"It's the truth!" protested Sunset. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Everybody calm down!" said Twilight, not wanting a fight to break out. "Now Sunset, are you truly sorry for this?"

"Yes!" cried Sunset almost instantly. "And I'm also sorry for how rude I was to you both earlier today. I was just grumpy from my encounter with Starlight and Trixie."

"What did they do?" asked Twilight.

"They accused me of smoking just because I was coughing since I hadn't fully gotten over my cold yet."

"Couldn't you have stayed at home for at least another day or two?"

"I didn't think it that big a deal," said Sunset. But then she sniffled again and let out a big sneeze. "Then again," she admitted, "it probably is..."

"I forgive you, Sunset," said Twilight, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. The two of them then looked toward Rarity.

"Well... I'm not too sure I can believe you," said Rarity. "However, I will give you the benefit of the doubt." Sunset smiled a bit. She didn't notice Starlight and Trixie snickering quietly to themselves.

* * *

After lunch, Sunset was in Science with Biology with Fluttershy. Today, they were tasked with dissecting a frog. Poor Fluttershy felt sick.

"Are you alright?" asked Sunset, looking concerned.

"No," whimpered Fluttershy. "The poor little froggies..."

Sunset didn't know how to explain it without upsetting Fluttershy; the frogs had died of natural causes.

"Don't be too upset, Fluttershy," said Sunset comfortingly. "All of those little frogs are in heaven now, playing in the biggest lily pond you can imagine."

"Are there plenty of flies for them to eat?" asked Fluttershy.

"All the flies they want," assured Sunset. That made Fluttershy feel better.

"As long as they're in a happier place," she said. With that, she set to work. It wasn't really easy for an animal lover like her, but Fluttershy managed to pull through. When the teacher came to examine everyone's work, Fluttershy got an A.

"Thanks for helping me, Sunset," said Fluttershy.

"Anything for a friend," smiled Sunset.

* * *

Two days later, Sunset was in Gym Class with Rainbow Dash. By now, her cold was nearly gone, apart from the odd sniffle or cough.

"Feeling any better?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, nearly," said Sunset. "The sneezes have stopped. Or at least, they're not as frequent."

"That's good to hear," said Rainbow Dash. "Did you know that I'm gonna be part of the Wondercolts soccer team against the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts?"

"Yes," said Sunset, a bit irritated. "You've been bragging about it for a week." She was doing whatever she could to keep herself from punching Rainbow Dash in the jaw, but the rainbow-haired girl didn't notice Sunset's increasing annoyance.

"I'm just glad the team finally acknowledged how amazing I am," she went on. Rainbow Dash was so full of herself that she didn't notice Sunset storm off in annoyance.

"Maybe I'll end up getting a contract for major sports plays," went on Rainbow Dash. "Or maybe I'll get my own TV Show, or..." She looked around. There was nobody with her.

"Who was I talking to again?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset had managed to get away from Rainbow Dash and punched a nearby wall. After a few, she pulled her fist back and examined it, wincing a little.

"Why can't she just shut up about herself?" she grumbled. "And why did I do that? That was really stupid, Sunset..."

"Now you know how we feel about Rainbow Dash," said a voice.

Sunset groaned. "Need I ask who this is?" Yep, it was Starlight and Trixie.

"What do you two want this time?" asked Sunset.

"What exactly were you doing, punching a wall?" asked Trixie. "You'll lose every single time."

"Ya think?" muttered Sunset with annoyance. "So what do you two want?"

"To help you teach that egotistical Rainbow Dash a lesson," insisted Starlight.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunset.

"You're not the only one who can't stand her," said Trixie. "She is so stuck on herself that I'm surprised people haven't called her Rainbow Glue yet."

"Rainbow Glue? I don't get it."

"Perhaps if someone were to put glue on the bottom of Rainbow Dash's shoes," suggested Starlight, "she won't be so arrogant."

"And that someone is...?"

"Why you, of course," said Trixie.

"Why me?" asked Sunset. "Where do I come in?"

"We will distract Rainbow Dash long enough for you to put glue on her shoes," said Starlight. "Then she won't be doing any bragging on her being best for a long time."

"Is that all?" asked Sunset, unimpressed. "That's not payback; that's a minor inconvenience."

"It's an inconvenience if..." Starlight paused impressively. "...Vincent were to have an accident."

"No!" cried Sunset. "You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

The next day, as school was getting out, Rainbow Dash came up fuming. Instead of wearing her favorite pair of tennis shoes, she was wearing sandals and no socks.

"What happened to your shoes?" asked Fluttershy.

"Somebody put glue on them!" snapped Rainbow Dash. "They ended up ruined and now I've got to wear those stupid sandals! I look like a hippie with those on!"

"At least your toes can get some fresh air," said Fluttershy.

"These shoes aren't for athletic runners like me!" protested Rainbow Dash.

"But they look kind of cute on you," said a male voice. Rainbow Dash blushed when she heard who had complimented her.

"Thanks," she giggled. Soarin wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend as she looked up into his eyes. The two then leaned closer as their lips came together.

"Looks like the tough athlete's getting soft," snickered Vincent. This caused some of the other students to laugh. Rainbow Dash scowled at Vincent.

"What?" asked Vincent innocently. "Would you rather people think you're a lesbian?"

" _What?!_ " Rainbow Dash almost shrieked. "Where'd you get that idea from?!"

Vincent just shrugged innocently. Rainbow Dash walked away with Soarin in tow. They passed Sunset along the way; Rainbow Dash gave the redhead a dirty look as they passed.

"What was that about?" asked Soarin.

"Sunset was the one who ruined my shoes," pouted Rainbow Dash. Soarin was surprised by his girlfriend's response.

 _Really?_ he thought to himself. He never imagined Sunset doing something like that.

* * *

A little later, Sunset ran into Starlight and Trixie again. Sunset was half-expecting to run into them, and so she'd mentally prepared what she wanted to say to them about their trick on Rainbow Dash. As she predicted, the two were laughing.

"Did you see Rainbow Dash's face today?!" Trixie was saying, struggling to keep a straight face.

"How could I forget it?" chortled Starlight. The two laughed as Sunset came up to them.

"That wasn't funny!" snapped Sunset. "Rainbow Dash is mad at me right now, and she wouldn't listen to me when I tried talking to her! This whole mess is all your fault!"

"But it was _your_ doing," said Starlight with a smirk. "It's our word against yours."

Sunset Shimmer growled.

"What do you hope to gain by ruining my life?" she demanded.

"Life around here is so boring and uneventful," complained Starlight. "We're just trying to make sure there's never a dull moment in this school."

"I like having a quiet life, thank you," protested Sunset.

"You're no fun," pouted Trixie.

"You have a sick sense of fun," retorted Sunset. With that, she walked away.

"She just won't back down, will she?" Starlight said to herself.

* * *

That weekend, Sunset had been invited over to Pinkie Pie's place to help her with some baking.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Pinkie Pie," said Sunset. "I needed some relief after a stressful week."

"No problemo, Sunset," said Pinkie Pie. "I love having friends over."

Once they had their ingredients ready, the two set to baking.

"So what are we making?" asked Sunset.

"S'mores Brownies," explained Pinkie.

"What're those?" asked Sunset. "I never heard of them before."

"Imagine chocolate brownies with marshmallows and graham cracker pieces added to them," said Pinkie Pie.

"Your own recipe then," Sunset remarked.

"Yup!" giggled Pinkie.

"Well then, let's get baking," said Sunset. "Where do we begin?"

"First step is to get the chocolate sauce."

"Don't you mean chocolate syrup?" asked Sunset, pulling a bottle out of the fridge.

"Potato, tomato," Pinkie shrugged, taking the bottle from Sunset. She squirted half the bottle into the bowl and then squirted some into her mouth.

"That's quite a lot," remarked Sunset.

"But it sure is tasty," said Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, so what's next?"

"Next we add the marshmallow fluff."

"How much?" asked Sunset. "Like, half a cup or-?"

"The whole jar!" cried Pinkie Pie in excitement, shoveling the fluff into the bowl.

"That's a lot of marshmallow," said Sunset, feeling slightly ill but was good at hiding it.

"Of course, silly," giggled Pinkie Pie. "Marshmallow's another key ingredient in s'mores."

"Rrright," said Sunset at last. "What's next for your recipe?"

"Graham crackers, of course," said Pinkie.

"Not the whole package, is it?"

"Nope," said Pinkie Pie. "Just two layers to cover the pan. One on the bottom, the other on the top."

"Seems easy enough," said Sunset. "Is there anything I ought to be worried about?"

"Be sure not to add too much yeast or baking powder," warned Pinkie Pie.

"Why?" asked Sunset.

"Because it might make the brownies too big."

"They don't explode, do they?"

"I don't think so," said Pinkie Pie. "But if they did, it would make the best candy rain ever!"

"I could imagine," said Sunset, laughing. What neither she nor Pinkie Pie realized was that Starlight and Trixie had been right outside the window listening to this. Both girls had ducked so neither Sunset nor Pinkie would notice.

"Sounds like a chance for some fun," snickered Starlight.

"Shall I distract them while you do the deed?" asked Trixie.

"Go right ahead," said Starlight. With that, Trixie tiptoed to the front door.

Sunset and Pinkie Pie were just finished stirring the batter when the doorbell rang.

"Oooh! I wonder who that is," said Pinkie, rushing to the door. When she opened the door, she could see Trixie.

"Oh hiya, Trixie! What are you doing here?"

"Just a little curiosity," lied Trixie. "Have you ever thought of what you would get if you made a chimichanga out of cherries?"

"Cherrychanga," giggled Pinkie Pie. "Great name, huh? Oh, but maybe I should call it a chimicherry. Ooh, that's good too. Which do you think sounds better? Cherrychanga or chimicherry? Or what if I combine them? Chimicherrychanga! What sounds the funniest?"

Sunset and Trixie just couldn't believe how goofy Pinkie Pie was. As Pinkie kept on saying silly sounding words, Starlight saw her chance. Quietly, she slipped into the kitchen and poured some extra yeast into the mixing bowl. After quickly mixing it to look like nothing was tampered with, Starlight quickly slipped out of the kitchen. It was another five minutes before Trixie came back.

"What kept you?" asked Starlight, slightly annoyed.

"She wouldn't stop talking," groaned Trixie. "It's gonna be in my brain for weeks..."

"Not to worry," said Starlight. "The deed is done, so all that's left is to wait for the fireworks."

"That's funny," said Sunset. "I don't remember mixing this much batter... ah well."

They poured the batter into the pan with the graham crackers underneath and on top, and popped it in the oven.

"So how long do we put it in for, and at what temperature?" asked Sunset.

"20 minutes at 350 degrees," said Pinkie.

"Seems easy enough," said Sunset, setting the oven to said temperature and preparing the timer. They carefully slid the pan in and began to wait.

"So, what do we do to pass the time?" asked Sunset.

"Care for a game of Go Fish?" asked Pinkie.

"Sure."

So while they waited, the two engaged in a game of Go Fish. After a while, the oven beeped.

"Oooh! That means they're done!" squealed Pinkie, sending her cards flying as she ran to open the oven.

 _Sure is excitable, isn't she?_ thought Sunset. Pinkie Pie put on a pair of oven mitts and slowly took the brownies out of the oven.

"They sure smell good," said Sunset.

"Just wait until you taste them," said Pinkie Pie. As she was about to stab the brownies with a knife, it happened.

 **KA-BOOM!**

There was an explosion, covering them in chocolate, marshmallow, and graham cracker bits.

"What happened?!" cried Sunset, overcome with the remains.

"The brownies blew up!" cried Pinkie Pie, licking the remains off herself. "Still pretty tasty though. Ooh! And a bit hot too."

"How did that happen?" asked Sunset. "I'm sure I put in the right amount of yeast in the mix! Pinkie, I'm so sorry. I'll help you clean up."

"Way ahead of ya," said Pinkie. With that, she started to eat the splattered sweets off the services.

 _Isn't she gonna get a tummy ache after eating so much?_ Sunset thought to herself.

Before long, the kitchen was sparkling clean once again.

"Ah," sighed Pinkie Pie, patting her now slightly bloated tummy. "That hit the *burp!* spot."

"I hope you left me with some," said Sunset, feeling a bit left out.

"Not to worry," said Pinkie, showing a plate with a brownie on it. "I didn't forget you."

"Thanks," said Sunset. She picked up the brownie and took a bite. "Not too bad."

"Thanks," said Pinkie. As the two enjoyed themselves, Starlight and Trixie weren't too happy.

"Curses!" snapped Starlight.

"Should have known better than to try getting Sunset in trouble with Pinkie," agreed Trixie. "That girl's too easy to please."

"Next time we'll have to think better on this," said Starlight.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTE**

 **The "chimichanga/cherry" gag came from** _ **The Last Roundup**_ **.**


	44. TSWoSS2 - Wrack My Brain

Here's chapter two of _Secret War_! Originally, the song for this chapter was going to be "Wings" from _Ringo the 4th_ in 1977, but I ended up using "Wrack My Brain" from _Stop and Smell the Roses_ instead as it seemed to fit the chapter's content better.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 2 - Wrack My Brain (Starr, 1981)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforver)**

The following Tuesday, the ninth of October (Monday was a school holiday for Columbus Day), Rainbow Dash was still grumpy over the shoe incident.

"That stupid Sunset Shimmer," she grumbled. "Ruining my good running shoes like that. Who does she thing she is?"

"You're not still moaning about it, are you?" asked Vincent.

"Of course I am!" snapped Rainbow Dash. "I did nothing to deserve a trick like that!"

"Maybe she was just having a bad day," suggested Vincent.

"Well, her bad day should have gone better hearing about my awesomeness," protested Rainbow Dash.

"Would that really have helped?" asked Vincent. "If anything, it'd make her feel worse."

"What are you saying?" snapped Rainbow Dash.

"Well," said Vincent as honestly as possible, "you are a bit egotistic, Rainbow Dash, always bragging about yourself."

"Hey!" protested Rainbow Dash.

"Well, it's true," said Flash. "I remember when you wanted to start a band with the girls, but you wanted to take all the credit for it. Not only that, but you refused to play songs you didn't write."

Over the summer, Rainbow Dash had gathered Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity together at her place, and after getting the best instruments for the lowest prices possible (barring Fluttershy, who already owned a tambourine), they formed a band that they - mostly Rainbow Dash - called the Rainbooms. They showed promise with their sound, but the Rainbooms were continually let down by inner band conflicts and Rainbow Dash wanting things to go _her_ way rather than compromising.

"But you know I love being the center of attention," pouted Rainbow Dash. "It makes me feel important."

"The world does not revolve around you," said Vincent simply.

"He's got a point, Rainbow Dash," said Applejack. "Even if it was yer idea to start a band, that doesn't make it _yer_ band unless yer the only member."

"But I was the one who wrote all the songs!" protested Rainbow Dash.

" _I_ wrote songs too!" snapped Fluttershy. "Why wouldn't you play any of them?"

"They were too boring," protested Rainbow Dash. "We needed to play songs that were cooler and most likely to make people rock out."

Vincent could tell that based on that remark, Fluttershy would not take it well; he figured that either she would cry, or something he'd never expect Fluttershy to do.

Without warning, Fluttershy grabbed Rainbow Dash by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"YOU THINK MY SONGS ARE _BORING?!_ " she shrieked.

"Fluttershy, no!" cried Rarity, quickly getting in between the two before things could get ugly.

"She's gone mad!" cried Rainbow Dash. Perhaps it was lucky for her that Song Cue and Comet Tail had walked in just in time to see the event unfold.

"Fluttershy!" Song Cue cried. "What on Earth are you doing?!"

Fluttershy stopped and, still gripping Rainbow Dash, turned to face her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend, both staring in shock.

"Rainbow Dash says that the songs I wrote for the band were too boring!" she snapped.

Song Cue was now on a tangent of her own, but she was not cross with her cousin.

"RAINBOW DASH!" she snapped. "How dare you speak to my cousin like that!"

Rainbow backed away in shock, as did the others. Fluttershy was the only one not surprised, Song Cue had always had a protective streak of her.

"I'll have you know Fluttershy writes the most beautiful and thoughtful songs I have ever seen. If you don't put any of them into the band, I'll tell your parents that you have started one."

Rainbow hated the thought of telling her parents anything of her accomplishments, as they were so overbearing, so she weakly nodded in response.

"You'd better not get on the wrong side of Fluttershy or myself," Song Cue said firmly. "Now apologize to Fluttershy this very instant."

"Sorry," said Rainbow Dash.

"Apology accepted," said Fluttershy. "Just be more careful what you say."

"I'll try," said Rainbow Dash.

"How did this fighting get started?" asked Comet Tail.

"It's a bit of a long story," said Vincent. At that moment, Sunset Shimmer walked by. Vincent perked up a little upon seeing her and waved. To his surprise and disappointment, she didn't wave back.

"That's odd," he said to himself. "Why didn't she wave back?"

"Maybe she's not feeling well," said Fluttershy.

"I doubt it," said Vincent. "She was doing fine last Friday."

"Maybe her true colors are slowly coming out," muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Flash. Vincent didn't want to believe it. Something had to be bothering Sunset.

* * *

A little later, Sunset was in her locker getting some books. She was nearly finished when suddenly her locker closed on her.

"What the-?"

"Oops," said Starlight in a sarcastic tone. "I didn't see you there."

Suddenly, without warning, Sunset slapped Starlight so hard that she fell to the ground.

"Oops," said Sunset, mocking Starlight's sarcastic tone. "I didn't see you _there_!" Starlight was taken aback by this.

"So you've got guts after all," she smirked. Sunset looked at her nervously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"All this time you never fought back against Trixie and me with physical force," said Starlight. Sunset quickly raced off without a word. Starlight just grinned maliciously. Her plans were falling into place.

* * *

A little later, Sunset was by herself in the girl's bathroom. She was leaning over the sink and looking into the mirror.

"Why did I do that?" she asked herself. "This isn't who I am..."

" _Or_ _ **is**_ _it...?_ " came a sinister voice. Sunset jumped.

"Who said that?!" she cried, but there was no one with her. Nervously, Sunset looked back toward the mirror. But what she saw made her gasp in shock. It was a girl that looked like her, but her skin was brilliant crimson in color, sclera was black, hair stood up, ears were pointed, eyebrows thicker, and she had a snake-like nose and fangs. What took Sunset aback was the other person's bat-like wings - dark red with black ends. She even wore a one-piece dress that was yellow in the chest area, black in the abdominal area, and alternated between red and yellow around the waist, halfway down her thighs.

"Who-who are you?!" cried Sunset, feeling terrified.

" _I... am you,_ " said the reflection.

"This can't be real," protested Sunset, rubbing her eyes.

" _Oh but I_ _ **am**_ _real,_ " said the reflection wickedly. She then gave a creepy laugh, making Sunset feel more nervous.

"What do you want?" asked Sunset.

" _I am the darkness hidden within you,_ " explained the reflection. " _I've been spawning ever since your daddy died. And with every moment of anger, I grow stronger._ "

"No!" whispered Sunset. "It can't be."

" _Oh, but it is. I was the one that made you hit Starlight Glimmer. She deserved it._ "

"You're wrong!" snapped Sunset. "Nobody deserves to be hit like that!"

" _Some people do, Sunny,_ " said the reflection. " _Think about the people you could take down..._ "

"I don't want to think!" protested Sunset, grasping her hands to her head.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sunset let out a yelp of surprise and then looked back to the mirror; gone was the demon and in her place was her normal reflection. She sighed with relief.

"It was just a dream," she sighed.

"What was a dream?" asked a voice. Sunset turned around. It was Fleetfoot, looking at Sunset with a confused expression.

"Oh, hey there, Fleetfoot!" exclaimed Sunset, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey," said Fleetfoot, a bit confused at Sunset's behavior. "What were ya screaming about in there?"

"I, er, was rehearsing for a musical," lied Sunset.

"Really?" asked Fleetfoot. "What is it? Whatever it is, I bet it's a good one."

"It sure is," said Sunset.

"Well," said Fleetfoot, "I won't keep you." As Fleetfoot went into one of the stalls, Sunset quickly exited the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"That was so embarrassing," she said. "But still, I hope I never see that demon of mine again..."

* * *

A little later, Sunset was in health class for third period. Their teacher, Four Step, was showing them how many of the body's inner workings functioned. She was in her mid-thirties with moderate purple eyes and light gold eyes, and she also doubled as a dance teacher.

Although Sunset was focused on what she was being taught, quite a lot was on her mind.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself. "I can't be a monster. I'm not like my mother." It had been five years since Noble Shield's death at the hands of Icy Heart, and the memory still bothered Sunset to this day.

"I wish you were here, daddy," she whispered to herself. A small tear came to her eye.

"Miss Shimmer?"

Sunset quickly looked up and wiped the tear from her eye.

"Uh, y-yes, ma'am," she stuttered. "What can I do right now?"

"Would you mind answering the question you were just asked?" asked Four Step.

"Um, wh-what did you ask again?" asked Sunset, confused.

"What part of the brain is responsible for hearing?"

Without looking at her textbook, Sunset quickly thought up the first answer that came to her mind.

"The... frontal lobe?"

Four Step shook her head. "The correct answer is the cerebrum," she said.

"D'oh," Sunset muttered. _I knew that,_ she thought. _Stupid answer that was, Sunset..._

A couple students snickered quietly at Sunset's mistake. She heard them, but buried her face in her arms with embarrassment.

* * *

Later, following lunch period, Sunset was in art class, fifth period for her. Vincent was there too. At the moment, the students were using their canvases to paint bowls of fruit.

Vincent always looked forward to this class, especially on Tuesdays and Thursdays - painting could help him clear his mind after a long day and he took it seriously. But he was so busy thinking about what was going on with Sunset, that he ended up painting a picture of her instead of the fruit bowl. By the time he realized his mistake, it was already too late.

 _Oh no!_ he thought. _My mind must not be clear enough!_

What made it more embarrassing was that Sunset ended up seeing the picture. She blushed bright red upon seeing Vincent's painting.

 _Do I look_ _ **that**_ _beautiful?_ she thought to herself. At that moment, the teacher, Miss Mona, saw her. She was in her early forties with greenish-cerulean hair that was graying and dark amber eyes behind her glasses.

"No cheating, Miss Shimmer," she scolded. Then she saw Vincent's painting. "Mr. Sentry," she said firmly, "would you care to explain yourself?" Poor Vincent was so embarrassed that he couldn't utter a sound, nor could he think of anything to do.

At that moment, Celestia was walking by. She had heard the commotion and wondered what was the matter.

"Excuse me, Mona," she said, stopping by the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

Miss Mona turned to her boss with a surprised expression.

"Principal McCracken!" she exclaimed. "I-I-I didn't expect you to t-turn up just now!"

"What seems to be the problem, Mona?" asked Celestia. She looked over curiously to Sunset and Vincent, as well as the latter's painting of the former.

"Sunset," said Celestia, "could I see you for a few moments?"

 _Uh oh,_ Sunset thought nervously. Reluctantly, she stood up and followed her foster mother to outside the classroom.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh no, Sunset, not at all," said Celestia. "It's just... how long have you known Vincent?"

"Ever since we were babies," replied Sunset. "Why do you ask?"

"Have you noticed him ever acting odd around you?" asked Celestia.

"Well..." Sunset blushed a little and scratched the back of her head, thinking back. "He seemed a bit shy when he tried to ask me to the dance last year. Since then, whenever I come up to him, Vincent sometimes feels awkward around my presence. And when he comes up to me, I... feel..." Sunset blushed even more.

"I think I understand what's going on," said Celestia.

"You do?" asked Sunset.

"I'm not trying to jump to conclusions," said Celestia, "but given the information, I believe that you and Vincent... are falling in love."

Sunset thought she would faint upon hearing that!

"L-l-love?!" she gasped. Celestia felt she might've gone a bit far.

"I'm sorry, Sunset," she said. "I didn't mean to make you so flustered like that."

"It-it's fine, mo- ma'am," said Sunset at last.

"Why can't you ever call me 'mom' in public?" asked Celestia.

"I'm still uneasy with the idea of it," explained Sunset.

"Is it because of Icy Heart?"

Sunset silently nodded in response.

"That woman is behind bars now," said Celestia. "She can't hurt you anymore."

"I guess you're right," sighed Sunset. With that, she embraced her foster mother in a hug. Soon they broke the hug and Celestia allowed Sunset to return to class. As she returned to her office, Celestia had a lot on her mind.

 _Poor Sunset,_ she thought sadly. _And poor Vincent too. I wish there was something I could do for them..._ Celestia then sighed. _Perhaps it's best I let nature run its course._

* * *

Soon, school was over. As Sunset was leaving, she couldn't help but think about Vincent.

 _Mom's right,_ she thought. _I must be in love with Vincent. But... he's a grade below me..._

Sunset worried that even if she and Vincent pursued a romantic relationship, what if it didn't work out? Suddenly, she ran into two familiar faces.

"Not again..." she muttered.

"If it isn't the painting model herself," smirked Starlight.

"Starlight, I'll let you know what in no way will I never consider being a model for paaaaii-wait, what?!" exclaimed Sunset. "How did you-?"

"We were passing by the art room on the way to the library," explained Trixie.

 _They did?_ thought Sunset. _Then that must mean- Oh crap, I hope they don't know that our principal is also my mother!_

"Quite impressive to be dating an artist."

 _Thank goodness..._ "I'm _not_ dating anybody!" snapped Sunset.

"Not even Vincent?" Sunset couldn't help but blush.

"I think we hit a weak-spot," teased Starlight. Sunset let out a scream of frustration, and then she stormed off.

"Gee, did I say something wrong?" asked Starlight in a mock confused voice. But Trixie wasn't really laughing.

"Starlight..." she whispered. "What has happened to you?"

* * *

 **FOOTNOTE**

 **Sunset's dark side is based on her demon form from the first movie.**


	45. TSWoSS3 - I'm Losing You

Now I've finally posted every chapter written up thus far onto this website! This was only recently published two days ago (at the time of posting), so now this site, DeviantArt, and FiMFiction are synced up for me. This chapter is shorter than some of the more recent chapters, but it's still significant in its own way.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 3 - I'm Losing You (Lennon, 1980)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Vincent was worried that he would be teased for his accidental painting of Sunset yesterday, but because Wednesday was Twilight's sixteenth birthday, he saw no reason to worry as much as he thought he would. Their friends had planned a surprise party for her after school.

 _Hopefully, Pinkie doesn't eat all the cake in excitement,_ thought Vincent. At that moment, Coco Pommel was at her locker.

"Hey there, Coco," greeted Vincent.

"Hi, Vincent," said Coco.

"Is... something wrong?" Vincent knew Coco was rather sensitive, but right now, there had to be a reason behind her despondent mood.

"It's Sunset Shimmer," explained Coco.

"What about her?" asked Vincent.

"Today, I was wearing my mom's favorite gown," said Coco. "And Sunset said it made my butt look big."

Vincent didn't know what to say to that; this wasn't Sunset... was it?

"Vincent?" asked Coco shyly. "Do you think I have a big butt?" Vincent's face flushed red upon hearing that. Coco noticed this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, also blushing. "I didn't mean to make you feel so uncomfortable."

"It's okay," said Vincent. "You don't need to worry about your body shape; you're perfect the way you are."

Coco couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks," she giggled. Although she didn't want to say it, Coco thought that Vincent was very kind and sweet. Before Vincent could say anything else, Coco gave him a big hug while she nuzzled him.

 _I hope Sunset doesn't see it,_ he thought worriedly. Once Coco had broken the hug, Vincent made his way to class. But Coco wasn't alone for long.

"Good day to you, Coco," came a voice. The fourteen-year-old turned to face whoever said that to her. Walking towards her were Starlight and Trixie.

"Oh, hello there," said Coco politely. "What can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for _us_ ," corrected Starlight, "but what we can do for _you_."

"Which is what?" asked Coco.

"We heard you had an encounter with Sunset Shimmer," said Trixie.

"I did," said Coco sadly. "She said my gown made my butt look big."

"She did?" Starlight asked in a mock shock tone. "Oh, you poor thing. Nobody deserves to be insulted like that."

"But why is she so mean at times?" asked Coco. Trixie opened her mouth to say something, but Starlight covered it with her hand.

"Have you ever heard of a woman named Icy Heart?" asked Starlight.

"No, why?" asked Coco. "With a name like that, she sounds like a nasty lady."

"Oh, she is," said Starlight. "She's so vicious and nasty that she murdered her own husband."

Coco let out a gasp of shock. "No!" she cried.

"That's right. She's serving time in prison for it."

"But what does she have to do with Sunset Shimmer?" asked Coco.

"Rumor has it that she's Icy Heart's daughter," explained Starlight.

"Is she really?" asked Coco, now sounding scared.

"It's true," smirked Starlight. "And you know the old saying; like parent, like child."

"So... Sunset is... _evil?!_ " Coco squeaked, now completely afraid.

"It would seem that way," said Starlight. "Though it's not fair to blame her on all of it. Most of it belongs to Icy Heart."

"What can we do?" asked Coco.

"You leave it to me," said Starlight.

"What will you do?"

"I'll bring that redheaded bully down to size." Trixie looked at Starlight with a nervous expression. Right now, she figured her best friend might be going too far.

* * *

During the rest of the school day, Twilight's friends did what they could not to spoil the surprise of the party. For Pinkie Pie, it was proven to be an extreme challenge.

"How can it be a challenge?" asked Minuette to Pinkie. "It's not that hard to keep Twilight focused, especially when books are concerned."

"But you know how super excited I can be about parties!" whispered Pinkie. "Trust me, Min - I got this!"

"Got what?"

"You'll see," said Pinkie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flash was having a talk with Twilight.

"So, what's your favorite music genre?" asked Flash.

"Oh, I don't have a specific favorite genre," said Twilight. "But some of my favorite artists include David Bowie, Prince, Fleetwood Mac, and Deep Purple."

"Oh, I see," said Flash. "I'm a bit more of an AC/DC and Nirvana fan, to be honest."

"Eh, not too sure my family would approve of such music," said Twilight, but she respected Flash's opinion.

"Yeah, everyone's got their own interests," Flash agreed. Then he noticed a poster on the wall. "Looks like the talent show's coming soon," he said.

"You don't say," said Twilight. "You thinking of taking part?"

"I would," said Flash, "but I don't have a drummer with me."

"What happened to Brawly Beats?" asked Twilight.

"He got expelled over a prank that went horribly wrong," said Flash. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No."

"He put tuna paste in Cranky Doodle's wig while he wasn't looking," explained Flash. "But he didn't know he was allergic to fish."

"Ooh!" Twilight winced at the visual she'd created in her head.

"It almost killed him," said Flash.

"I'd been wondering why Cranky Doodle was absent for a few weeks," said Twilight. "Now I know."

"I'm glad he's doing alright now," said Flash. "No one deserves a fate like that."

"Brawly didn't actually mean any harm, did he?" asked Twilight.

"I'm sure he never meant to go that far," said Flash, "but if he knew about Cranky Doodle's allergy, he might've stopped right there. Knowing him, of course, he'd probably find another way."

* * *

Before long, the school day had ended. Twilight still had no idea to what was in store for her. She was at her locker packing her things for home. Suddenly, just as she'd finished gathering herself, she felt a blindfold go around her head.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Just trust us," said a voice. Twilight reluctantly followed whoever it was that had blindfolded her.

Before long, the journey ended.

"Okay, where are we?" asked Twilight. "This blindfold is pushing my glasses further into my face than I'd like."

"You're about to find out," said the voice as the blindfold was taken off.

"SURPRISE!"

Twilight gasped in surprise. "What's this?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.

"It's your birthday party, silly," giggled Pinkie Pie. "Happy sixteenth, Twilight!"

"Did you all really do this for me?" asked Twilight.

"Of course we did, Twilight," said Applejack. "Yer our friend."

"And was the blindfold thing necessary?" asked Twilight.

"If we didn't do that, it would've spoiled the surprise," said Pinkie.

"Well, fair enough," said Twilight. She walked over to a table where the birthday cake was. It was cleverly shaped like a large book.

"That's a lot of candles," remarked Twilight.

"The store didn't have any candles shaped like numbers," explained Flash. "Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," smiled Twilight. "You even got the candles in purple, my favorite color, and you even put them in a 4x6 arrangement along the edges of the cake..."

As Twilight went on rambling, Flash just smiled at how adorkable she was being right now.

* * *

Soon it was time for party games. First, there was the apple bob.

"All apples are fresh from Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack said proudly.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!" squeaked Pinkie Pie.

"Go ahead, Pinkie," said Twilight. Pinkie cheerfully dunked her head in the water. Seconds later, she lifted her head again with an apple in her mouth.

"I got one!" she cried happily.

"Me next," said Rainbow Dash. "I bet I can catch one in ten seconds."

Twilight pulled out her phone, opened an app, and set the stopwatch.

"Ready?" she asked. "Go!"

Rainbow Dash shot her head into the water like a bolt of lightning. Within seconds, she brought her head back up with an apple in her mouth.

"How long was that?" she asked Twilight.

"About 10.1 seconds," said Twilight.

"10.1?!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, looking at Twilight's phone. "Rubbish. You must have started it too soon!"

"Looks like ya bit off more than ya'll could chew," teased Applejack.

"Pun intended?" retorted Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" called Pinkie. "Why don't you go next?"

"Eep!" squeaked Fluttershy.

"What's wrong?" asked Vincent.

"What if someone tries to hold my head in the water and drown me again?" asked Fluttershy.

"You mean that happened before?" asked Rarity.

"Rocky Road did that years ago at one of our Halloween parties," said Fluttershy quietly.

"He was grounded for a week because of it," said Song Cue.

"Served him right if you ask me," said Comet Tail.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," said Flash. "None of us will try to hold you down in the water."

Fluttershy took a deep breath and dunked her head in the water. Soon, she came back up with an apple. Many people cheered for her success.

"Way to go, Fluttershy!" cheered Pinkie Pie.

"Yay!" cheered Fluttershy happily. Vincent and Sunset were next.

"Here, take my glasses," said Vincent, handing them to Comet. "That way they don't get wet."

"Will do," said Comet. When all was ready, Vincent and Sunset dunked their heads. After a few seconds, they came back up. However, both had touched the same apple, and their lips almost appeared to be kissing. Both blushed bright red when they saw this.

 _Whoa,_ thought Vincent. _I'm almost kissing her._

 _He's so cute when he blushes,_ thought Sunset.

"O-oh sorry, Sunset," said Vincent bashfully. "Did you want this apple?"

"N-no thanks, Vincent," said Sunset. "You take it."

Blossomforth scowled in jealousy; Starlight saw this and grinned deviously.

"Poor Blossomforth," she said sympathetically. "It's always the handsome ones that ignore you."

"It's not fair," pouted Blossomforth. "What does Vincent see in that Sunset?"

"He thinks she's far more beautiful than any other girl in this school," said Starlight. "If you ask me, he's just stuck up his own-"

"Language!" interrupted Blossomforth.

"...you get the idea," said Starlight. "Sunset claimed to me the other day that she has the perfect body whilst she thinks you're just fat."

" _Fat?!_ " growled Blossomforth. "Where's that bacon-haired punk at?" She looked over and saw Sunset by the cake.

"Show time," she said to herself. "Hey, Bacon Butt!"

Sunset looked up. "What did you call me?" she asked, sounding offended.

"I said you were a Bacon Butt," said Blossomforth smugly.

"I am not!" protested Sunset.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Alright, break it up!" demanded Applejack, pushing the two girls apart from each other. "Now what in tarnation has gotten you two at each other's throats?"

"Sunset said I was fat!" said Blossomforth.

"Blossomforth accused me of saying she was fat when I said nothing of the sort!" protested Sunset. "Where did you even hear such a lie?"

Blossomforth remembered her conversation with Starlight. She didn't want to get into trouble if what Starlight had said was a lie. But before she could speak, she looked over and noticed Starlight glaring as if to say "I will kill you if you ever tell anyone it was me".

"Er... I heard it through the grapevine," Blossomforth blurted. Starlight seemed somewhat pleased that she had gotten away with her misdeed.

"Whoever told you that must have been lying," said Vincent.

"Then you think I'm cute?" asked Blossomforth hopefully.

"Er... well..."

"Oh, I knew it!" giggled Blossomforth as she gave Vincent a hug. "I just knew you liked me!" Sunset couldn't help but scowl in jealousy.

"Come on!" cried Pinkie Pie cheerfully. "Let's get this party started!"

Soon the party was back at full swing. After the dancing was done, it was time for cake and presents. Sunset was asked to bring the cake over to the table. But she wasn't watching where she was going and slipped on one of Rainbow Dash's skateboards.

"Whoooaaaa!" she cried. "Help!" Sunset was sent crashing into the table and the cake flew into the air. It landed right on Twilight. No one had been hurt, but it was quite a mess. Poor Sunset was horrified by what had happened.

"Oh no...!" she managed to blurt out. "I am so sorry, Twilight. I... I didn't mean to!"

Before anymore could be said, Sunset raced away as fast as she could, crying.

"Sunset, wait!" cried Twilight. "I'm not mad at you! It was an accident!"

Vincent was now even more worried about Sunset than before. Starlight had seen the whole mess and smiled wickedly.

"Excellent," she said darkly. "It won't be long now." She left the scene, chuckling deviously to herself.

* * *

Three months had gone by since Twilight's birthday. There were changes here and there as the new year 2013 arrived in Rainbow Falls. The Rainbooms were forming their trademark sound; the quintet had even written up some songs through a bit of collaboration and recorded a few songs. Rainbow Dash had considered uploading their music to YouTube, but Applejack figured that a record deal could help their band's cause. Still, in the meantime, they occasionally did shows at places like the Canterlot Mall and Sugarcube Corner. The same thing had applied with Flash Sentry and his band, Flash Drive, although they had formed about a year before the Rainbooms did.

The Rainbow Falls Crusaders - Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Fictionary, and Heartsong - still had a tight friendship despite the latter not being with her friends at Canterlot Middle. By now, Heartsong, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were into the first stages of puberty, with Apple Bloom and Fictionary having yet to show any signs. Fictionary and Butterscotch were growing closer to each other, so much so that he started to have feeling for her and vice-verse. Scootaloo resisted the idea of romance whilst Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Heartsong embraced the idea, as did First Base, though he was too shy to admit he had a crush on Silver Spoon.

The romance between Comet Tail and Song Cue grew stronger, and not a week passed by when you couldn't see them holding hands or smiling at one another. Not only that, but Comet had become a little more open and sociable. Twilight Sparkle had not changed much; she still valued her friends as much as she did her studies, but she was nervous about the idea of being in a relationship even though she was already aware that Math Equation and Flash both had a thing for her. Whilst the boys' feelings for Twilight were fairly subtle, Blossomforth made her feelings for Vincent van Colt Sentry obvious, to the point that he felt that she was crazy, and he didn't mean it in a flattering manner.

The biggest changes, of course, came not only for Vincent, but for Sunset Shimmer as well. Since the birthday caper, Sunset was hoping to improve her self-image, but instead, over those three months, she ended up becoming worse. When Flitter had accidentally pushed Sunset, Sunset got very angry and shoved her into the wall. Then in art class, Watermelody thought she'd taken a sip from a glass of water but it was actually paint and she'd accidentally spat all over Sunset and her painting. Sunset had been so furious that she dumped some of her own paint on Watermelody's painting. This resulted in a fist fight between the two only to be broken up by the teacher who threatened them with a trip to the principal's office if it happened again.

Sunset's behavior got so out of control, that Starlight Glimmer told her that her heart was as black as her mother's. Hearing this made Sunset lock herself in the bathroom and cry.

"I'm turning into a monster," she sobbed. "I have to stop."


	46. TSWoSS4 - Wah-Wah

For the first time, I've gotten a chapter uploaded onto three sites on the same day! Now things are getting interesting!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 4 - Wah-Wah (Harrison, 1970)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Everything would all come to a head on Wednesday, January 23.

Vincent could not stop thinking about Sunset. Whenever he thought about a happy time they both shared, all it did to him was bring nothing but sadness and pain. He was aware that her behavior was getting worse, but he knew that beneath that exterior, there was the Sunset Shimmer he had known since childhood - kind, helpful and compassionate. But in the past three months, Sunset had been anything but, and she had even stopped contacting him and didn't want to be within three feet of his presence. It broke Vincent's heart to see his friend act this way, and so there was only one question on his mind - why?

"I wish I could help her," he said. Song Cue and Comet Tail noticed their friend wasn't feeling well.

"Poor Vincent," said Comet sadly. "He's never this miserable."

"He must be upset over Sunset," said Song Cue.

"But why?" asked Comet. "I've never known them to have any conflict between them... well, except maybe the Formal in our freshman year."

"Sunset used to be so nice," said Song Cue. "But look what kind of person she's become now."

"I wish we knew why," said Comet.

* * *

Later, near the end of the school day, Vincent was in gym class with Twilight. She noticed Vincent's downcast face as well.

"Something the matter, Vincent?" she asked. He looked up to face her.

"Yeah," he muttered quietly.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," said Twilight.

Vincent sighed. "It's Sunset," he said.

"What about her?" asked Twilight.

"You know how she's changed so much?" Twilight nodded and so Vincent continued.

"Well, she wasn't always like that. She used to be nice and sweet. I want that Sunset Shimmer back. And also... can you keep a secret?"

Twilight nodded. She could tell there were tears forming in Vincent's eyes.

"I'm... I'm... I'm in love with Sunset!" Saying that was too much for Vincent to handle. He broke down and began crying. Twilight could see that her friend needed comfort. She went over to Vincent and gave him a hug.

"Aw, there, there," she comforted. "It'll be alright."

"Why is she acting like this?!" sobbed Vincent. "Why is she deliberately making everyone hate her?!"

"I wish I knew," said Twilight. "This isn't like her."

"Well, well, if it isn't the wussy squad," came a rude voice.

"Oh no..." muttered Twilight.

It was Garble.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Twilight.

"I'm doing community service," grunted Garble.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Twilight.

"Now what was it you were talking about?" asked Garble. "Sunset Shimmer?"

"Why do you even care?" Vincent sniffled.

"Can't a guy be curious?" asked Garble.

"Depends on what person," retorted Twilight.

"Can we not bother with him?" asked Vincent. "I'm not in the mood."

"Aww," mocked Garble. "Is Four-Eyes Vincent having a bad day?"

"Leave me alone..." Vincent was getting impatient with him.

"I'll bet it has something to do with your demon girlfriend."

Vincent looked at Garble and glared angrily. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"You heard me," said Garble deviously. "I just mentioned that cruel, evil monster you're in love with."

"Take that back... now."

"Make me."

"Vincent, don't," said Twilight. "Whatever you're thinking, don't do something you'll regret."

But Vincent ignored her. Without any other warnings, he charged at Garble, knocking him off his feet.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" cried Garble, startled by Vincent's sudden action.

"Vincent, stop this!" cried Twilight. "What you're doing is mindless!"

But Vincent didn't listen. He punched Garble over and over again. At last, Twilight was able to pull Vincent off.

"Let me go!" demanded Vincent. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"But will that solve anything?" asked Twilight. "How would Sunset have felt?"

Hearing this made Vincent undo his fists.

"You're right," he sighed. "But I'm going to find Sunset and get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the students were heading off for home. Vincent had hoped he would be able to catch up with Sunset. He was so busy thinking about her, that he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Hey! Vincent! Could you watch where you're going?" It was Rainbow Dash who called out to him, and with her were the rest of the Rainbooms, as well as Soarin and Flash.

"Sorry," said Vincent. "What's going on?"

"We're having a meeting in regards to Sunset Shimmer," Rarity explained.

"What about her?" asked Vincent, dreading the answer.

"She's outta control!" squeaked Pinkie Pie. "She used to be a nicey-nice girl but now she's a complete monster!"

"And I heard from Twilight that you assaulted Garble for saying rude things about her," said Rarity.

"He got what he deserved!" insisted Vincent. "Sunset did not deserve to be called a demon!"

"To be honest," said Rainbow Dash, "he wasn't too wrong."

"WHAT?!" Vincent almost screamed, taking everyone by surprise. "How can you say that?!"

"I'm with Rainbow Dash on that one," said Flash. "Think about it, Vincent; have you forgotten how she's acted towards you lately?"

"You don't know her as well as I do!" protested Vincent, ignoring his brother's question. "Something's obviously bothering her, and I have a feeling Starlight and Trixie are involved."

"If something _is_ wrong," retorted Flash, "then Sunset would have told us what it was so we could have helped her."

What they didn't realize was that Sunset Shimmer had overheard them from where she stood by the school statue. She was upset and on the verge of tears at the idea of her friends turning against her.

"But what about when she helped Fluttershy pass in biology?" asked Vincent. "If she really was mean, why would she do that? And don't forget that she helped Comet Tail confess his feelings for Song Cue. Would a bully really help her friends fall in love?"

Sunset couldn't believe it. Was Vincent actually defending her even after all the cruel things she had done? She wanted to cry, but this time out of happiness.

"That may be so," said Rarity, "but it doesn't excuse everything else she's done."

"Um, I hate to admit it," said Fluttershy timidly, "but she's right."

Vincent was shocked. Fluttershy was turning against Sunset even though she had helped her.

"Sunset's become so mean and scary that it's like she's become a different person," agreed Pinkie Pie.

"No! There has to be a reason to it!" protested Vincent. "Sunset Shimmer is _not_ a monster!" His voice cracked as he said the last few words; he desperately looked toward Applejack and Soarin, neither of whom had said anything much by this point.

"Come on, you two," he said desperately. "You're with me on this, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Sugarcube," sighed Applejack. "But I got to agree with the others."

"Sorry, buddy, but it's nothing personal," said Soarin, looking away sadly. Vincent was beginning to feel more angry than upset.

"I say we convince Principal McCracken to have Sunset Shimmer expelled from this school!" suggested Flash. "The sooner she's out of our lives, the better!"

Poor Sunset couldn't take it anymore; her worst nightmare had come true with her friends turning against her. She raced past them sobbing as she bolted away from the school.

"Sunset!" cried Vincent, giving chase. "Wait!" _Oh no, she heard everything!_ he thought.

"Hey wait, Vincent!" called Soarin, desperately trying to take back what they'd said. "We didn't mean to say any of that-"

"Shut up!" snapped Vincent. "This was all your fault!"

"Enough of this nonsense, Vincent!" said Flash, taking his brother by the arm. "Come on, we're going home."

"No!" shouted Vincent. "I'm going to find my friend and comfort her!"

"Why are you even wasting your time thinking about her?" snapped Flash. "Open your eyes, Vincent! We've changed over the last ten years or so! Grown up, and taken different directions in our lives! Stop thinking about Sunset Shimmer, Vincent; she's now become the person her mother was!"

" _That's not true_!" yelled Vincent, pushing Flash to the ground. "How can you say such things?! Sunset _is_ a good person, and I'm going to help her and nothing you can say or do will stop me from finding out the truth!"

Before anyone could stop him, Vincent raced off just as Luna came out of the school building.

"Vincent van Colt!" she called out. "Come back here! I need to have a word with you about your behavior today!"

"He's already gone off after Sunset," said Flash grumpily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset was racing down the street, tears streaming from her eyes. Ever since Twilight's birthday party, Sunset's life had become worse with each passing day; she dreaded having to go to school, afraid of hurting those she was close to, and at night, it gave her nightmares. The worst were about Vincent, and in some of them, he said he hated Sunset and never wanted to speak to her again, and she would wake up in the middle of the night because of the scariness and realism of her nightmares. And when she wouldn't go back to sleep, it made her almost as grumpy as Cranky Doodle, causing her to take her anger out on her friends. And because of that, they thought she'd become a bully and wouldn't look past that exterior to find the scared, lonely girl inside of her.

Sunset wished her life would return to normal; happy and secure with her adopted family and her friends by her side, but it all looked hopeless. And it was all because of two girls she hated with a passion.

"My life is officially over!" she sobbed. "Everyone hates me!"

Sunset had stopped by the Rainbow Falls Convention Center to catch whatever breath she could. She was quicker on her feet than Vincent was, and she felt he wouldn't catch up to her now. But then, Sunset heard a pair of familiar voices.

"Look at that, Trixie; what a tragic sight that is."

"She's not fit to be seen in public."

Almost instantly, Sunset's sadness gave away to anger and hatred as she turned to face her tormentors. "Why don't you two go jump in a garbage bin?!" she snarled.

"Now is that any way to speak?" taunted Starlight.

Sunset scowled even more and shouted, " _You did this to me_!" Starlight had stopped her taunting and could now see the anger in Sunset's face, making her a bit nervous. Trixie hid behind Starlight to shield herself from Susnet's wrath.

"Ever since we met," continued Sunset, getting angrier as she spoke, "all you did was bully me and make me so miserable that I took it out on my closest friends! Now everybody hates me _and it's all your fault! YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!_ "

Without warning, Sunset punched Starlight in the face and kicked Trixie in the shin. Both girls groaned in pain as Sunset ran off.

"I think we've gone too far, Starlight," said Trixie.

"Rubbish," snorted Starlight, rubbing where she'd been punched.

"Rubbish?!" spluttered Trixie. "We should be lucky she didn't kill us! How far do you intend to push this thing?"

At that moment, Vincent raced up to them. He was red in the face and very breathless after chasing after Sunset. After a few seconds, he finally caught his breath.

"Have you two seen Sunset Shimmer go by?" he asked.

"She passed us a few seconds ago," said Trixie.

"She even had the nerve to make up lies about us," added Starlight. "I mean, really, Trix - have we done anything wrong?"

Trixie really wanted to own up to what the two had done to Sunset, but just as she was about to speak, Starlight covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed quietly, but it was too late. By these actions, Vincent was able to deduce what was being implied.

"You," he gasped, almost a whisper. "You were responsible for Sunset's life going in a downward spiral, weren't you?"

Starlight was sweating bullets. She couldn't think of a thing to say. But that was all Vincent needed. His face was red with fury.

"I _knew_ it!" he cried in anger. "I always had a hunch that you two had something to do with this, and now I finally have the proof!"

With that, he raced off to carry on his search.

"Oh yeah?" Starlight called back. "If you dare try to report us, it'll be your word against ours!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Celestia and Luna were just getting to their car.

"How could Sunset just run off like that?" asked Celestia. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"Of course not, sister," said Luna in comfort. "From what I heard, Vincent attacked someone for insulting her."

Celestia looked at her sister in surprise; this wasn't Vincent... was it? He was generally one of the school's most well-behaved students, so why would it change today of all days?

"Are you sure it was Vincent?" she asked.

"That's what Flash told me," said Luna.

Celestia didn't know what to say. "Do you think this has anything to do with Sunset running away?"

"Who knows?" asked Luna.

"We'll have to look for her," insisted Celestia. "She could be anywhere by now."

The two then drove off, looking around and asking whoever they could find if they had seen Sunset.


	47. TSWoSS5 - Waterfalls

Another update, another chapter. Things are slowing down a bit so Sunset can have time to contemplate.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 5 - Waterfalls (McCartney, 1980)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforver)**

After school was out, Song Cue and Comet decided to head to the former's house.

"I've been setting up some scenes for _Escape_ from _The Railway Series_ on my Wooden Railway layout," Song Cue explained to Comet excitedly as they walked along. "Even getting a custom Isabel ready as well."

"Really?" asked Comet. "You didn't tell me you could do that."

"Actually," Song Cue replied, "dad's been helping me. It's quite fun. We're planning on doing Alice, Mirabel and Dulcie too."

Up ahead, they saw Twilight in the middle of the sidewalk, pacing around anxiously in circles.

"Uh, Twi?" asked Comet in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you running round like you slipped on a banana peel?" added Song Cue.

"It's Vincent," said Twilight, and explained what had happened, and what almost did, in the gym.

"That's not good," said Song Cue. "How could this have happened?"

"Do you think this has something to do with Sunset Shimmer?" asked Comet.

"Hmm, perhaps," said Twilight to herself.

"But can we be sure, guys?" asked Song Cue.

"Where do you think Fluttershy would be by now?" asked Comet.

"On her way to the animal shelter," said Song Cue.

"Well, maybe the rest of the Rainbooms are with her too," said Comet.

"Oh yeah," said Song Cue. "The Rainbooms were doing a concert down there to help raise money for the animals."

"Well, let's go there," said Twilight.

* * *

Soon, the trio headed toward the shelter. As Song Cue had said, the Rainbooms were already there, rehearsing some songs.

"Ah think we may need ta work on the second verse," said Applejack. "Ah think Ah missed a chord or two."

"And _my_ vocals might be a bit off," said Pinkie.

"Okay, girls," said Rainbow Dash. "Let's take it from the second... hey, there's Twilight, Song Cue, and Comet."

"My stars!" exclaimed Rarity. "Have you come to see us rehearse?"

"Rarity, we have a problem," said Twilight, and she, Comet and Song Cue proceeded to explain.

"You came here just to talk about Sunset Shimmer?" asked Rainbow Dash, before scoffing. "If you ask me, she's as good as gone."

"How dare you say such things about her!" snapped Comet. The girls all looked to him with a surprised expression; none of them, not even Song Cue or Twilight, ever expected him to be so bold like that. Comet might have surprised even himself; out of the trio consisting of himself, Twilight, and Vincent, Comet was often known as the quiet one, and what he said next showed a side he didn't all that often, and yet it came across effectively.

"Sunset Shimmer helped Song Cue and I confess our love for each other, and for that, I will always be grateful. I can never bring myself to turn my back on her because of that. Heck, she even helped you pass biology, Fluttershy; how could you turn on her after she helped you?"

Song Cue nodded in agreement.

"That's true," she stated. "I'll never forget that dance we had at the Fall Formal that night."

"B-b-but Song Cue," protested Fluttershy. "You don't understand. Sunset's become a totally different person."

"Flutters," sighed Song Cue, "listen; maybe there's something we're not seeing here. Maybe Sunset is being pushed into doing things she does not want to do."

"Song Cue may be right," agreed Twilight. "Did any of you even think about asking her if she wanted help?"

"Well..." Rainbow Dash trailed. "No..."

"Even though what he had done to Garble was crossing the line," continued Twilight, "I don't blame Vincent for wanting to find out the truth about Sunset's behavior."

"Indeed," said Comet. "Especially after he didn't get a chance to go out with her at the Fall Formal."

"Why don't we go find her?" suggested Pinkie Pie.

"It's a bit late fer that, Pinkie," said Applejack. "We also have school in the morning."

"We'll have to ask her at school then," Song Cue sighed.

"I just hope Sunset and Vincent will be okay," said Comet. "If not, then I dread to think about how Flash would react..."

"Perish the thought," shuddered Song Cue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent was growing tired and hungry. Evening had come, and his family would be worried sick about him, but he couldn't go back until he had found Sunset.

"Sunset needs help now more than ever," said Vincent to himself. "I only wish I knew why she was acting like this, and why she wouldn't let anyone help her..."

He found a nearby tree stump and decided to sit on it and rest his legs for a bit. He didn't know where he was, and he didn't have the best sense of direction in the world, but right now, Vincent needed to think.

"She had been at the Convention Center," he said, "but after that, I don't know where she'd gone. If I were Sunset, where would I have gone if I were in an emotional state?"

After a few moments, the answer suddenly came to him...

* * *

Sunset had finally stopped running and found a place to hide. It was by the famous waterfall that gave Rainbow Falls its name. Poor Sunset was crying her eyes out; she had never felt so alone.

Save for the noise of the rushing water, it was a quiet, peaceful scene. Even as the sun was setting, it still shone brightly and reflected against the water. Why Sunset had gone there, even she didn't know, but it was where she and Vincent had gone last year for Valentine's Day.

"It was such a beautiful place to be," she said quietly. As she looked into the water, a flashback came to her mind.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 14, 2012**

Vincent had surprised Sunset with a picnic by the waterfall.

"You did all this for me?" she gasped.

"Of course," smiled Vincent. "Why wouldn't I?"

"What was it you made for the both of us?"

"Cucumber sandwiches and Boston cream cake," said Vincent.

"Sounds tasty," said Sunset. Once the food was out, the two began eating.

"This is delicious," said Sunset.

"Thank you," said Vincent. "The cream cake is my mom's recipe."

"She should consider opening a bakery," suggested Sunset.

"I tried convincing her that," said Vincent, "but she said that her sweets wouldn't be so special if she baked them all the time."

"That's a good point," said Sunset. The two reached for some sandwiches, but they accidentally touched hands.

"Oh! Um, sorry," said Vincent sheepishly, taking his hand away. Sunset was blushing as well.

"N-no, it's okay," she giggled.

As the two ate, they watched the sunset reflecting off the waterfall. It looked quite magical.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Sunset.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Vincent. Sunset blushed again upon hearing it.

"You... you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"I do." Sunset reached over and kissed Vincent. She giggled as she noticed him blush.

"Did you like your present, Vincent?" she asked innocently.

"Y-yes," stuttered Vincent bashfully, kicking at the ground.

* * *

 **JANUARY 23, 2013**

Sunset continued to cry. That had been one of the happiest moments of her life, but now it seemed she would never feel happiness like that again. She then began to reflect on everything she had done ever since that day; she had become more and more hostile and mean towards those around her. Sunset had ridiculed Rarity for a bad hair-day, asking why she had rented her hair out to a possum.

Sunset began to remember the dreadful incident...

* * *

 _"Jeez, Rarity, what's up with you?" she had asked that March morning._

 _"My hair just won't stay beautiful," protested Rarity. "I hate bad hair days."_

 _"You didn't rent your hair out to a possum, did you?"_

 _"I beg your pardon?!" snapped Rarity. "At least I'm not the one with hair that looks like bacon!"_

 _"My hair does not look like bacon!" snapped Sunset._

 _"Then explain to me why that one girl was chasing after you with a fork and knife while crying 'Breakfast!'" retorted Rarity. Sunset growled angrily. Without any warning, she shoved Rarity to the ground and stormed off._

* * *

"I still can't believe I was _that_ mean," sighed Sunset. "Sure, she insulted me, but I shouldn't have retaliated like that." But then she remembered the prank Starlight and Trixie forced her to pull on Rainbow Dash.

"That stupid shoe glue stunt," she groaned as she remembered that day...

* * *

 _It was at the end of gym class. Rainbow Dash had taken her running shoes off and was listening to some music on her iPhone. While she was distracted, Sunset tiptoed quietly up to her. Making sure nobody was watching, she took out a small tube of glue. Carefully, she picked up Rainbow Dash's shoes, and squirted some glue on the bottom soles. She then returned the shoes the same way they had been left, and quickly slipped away. As Rainbow Dash's song was finishing, she began to put her shoes on. However, she noticed something was wrong. As Rainbow Dash put her feet on the ground, her shoes felt a bit sticky on the bottom._

 _"What the- Why am I not moving?" She tried and tried to lift her feet up, but she was stuck fast. She swayed around for a bit before falling on her backside. As Rainbow Dash helped herself up, she noticed the tube of glue, and then Sunset Shimmer's jacket next to it._

 _"Sunset Shimmer!" Rainbow Dash growled._

 _At that moment, Sunset came back into the locker room._

 _"Now where did I leave my jacket?" she said to herself._

 _"You!"_

 _Sunset gasped as she saw Rainbow Dash staring daggers at her._

 _"Er... hi, Rainbow," said Sunset, hoping to break the tension. "You're a little stuck on something, aren't you?" That wasn't the appropriate thing to say._

 _"You glued my shoes!" snapped Rainbow Dash. "Didn't you?!"_

 _"Well, yes," Sunset admitted, "but I only did it because-"_

 _"I don't care for your reasons!" snapped Rainbow Dash. "Those were my favorite shoes and you've ruined them!"_

 _"Well, maybe I wouldn't have if you weren't such a conceited jerk!" snapped Sunset. And without any warning, she slapped Rainbow Dash across the face and stormed off._

* * *

Sunset felt terrible.

"I had no right to slap Rainbow Dash like that or ruin her shoes," she said quietly. "But I was just so mad..."

But then she remembered what she had said to Coco Pommel, and a lump came to her throat.

"Poor Coco..." she whispered as she remembered the cursed moment.

* * *

 _Coco had just entered school with a gown wrapped. She was going to wear it for a school dance._

 _"I hope the others think I'm pretty in it," she hoped. "Oh, it'd be lovely if a really handsome boy asked me out!"_

 _She was so busy daydreaming, that she didn't watch where she was going. At that moment, Sunset was walking around a corner. Both girls went smack into each other and fell to the ground._

 _"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" squeaked Coco nervously. I'm sorry to say that Sunset was not in a very good mood._

 _"What are you, blind?" she grumbled._

 _"I said I was sorry," said Coco meekly. "I just didn't see you coming up."_

 _"What's that you got?" asked Sunset, noticing Coco's gown._

 _"It's my mom's favorite gown," explained Coco. "I'm going to wear it to the dance."_

 _"Why bother?" retorted Sunset. "Isn't your butt big enough?"_

 _Coco just stared in shock and gasped. No one had ever said anything so mean to her before. She looked as if she was about to cry. Without another thought, she raced away to the bathroom. Sunset suddenly felt bad for her actions._

 _"Coco, wait!" she called. Coco looked back but kept running. She wanted to get as far away from Sunset as possible._

* * *

 _A few days later, Sunset was at her locker when she saw Coco again._

 _"Coco," she began, "I wanted to-"_

 _"Apologize?" Coco snapped. "Then forget about it."_

 _Sunset was shocked. "Coco, what are you-"_

 _"You can't fool me, Sunset Shimmer," said Coco. "You're nothing but a big bully, and I hope you get what you deserve!"_

 _"But Coco, I'm not-" But Coco had already left._

 _A tear fell from Sunset's eye. She wanted to be Coco's friend, but she'd let her anger get the better of her._

* * *

"I shouldn't have been so mean to her," she said quietly. "But that's nothing compared to how mean I was to Vincent."

Sunset didn't want to think of that memory, but she couldn't help it as that flashback came to mind...

* * *

 _Sunset had been asked to go with Flash. She had really wanted to go with Vincent, but Flash had lost the chance to go with Twilight, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. At one point of the night, Starlight had made Vincent slip on some metal bearings making him crash into one of the tables. Seeing him soaked with red fruit punch, rather than run up to see if he was okay, Sunset just had to laugh at him and call him "Vincent van Klutz". That was one of the worst things she'd ever done, especially when he ran way crying and Flash ditched her on the spot._

* * *

But that was nothing compared to what she did to him next.

* * *

 _One day during gym class, Sunset had been threatened into sneaking into the boy's locker room and steal Vincent's clothes. Then when gym class was over, everyone went to get changed. As Vincent had left the showers in his towel, he opened his locker to find it empty. He was certain that his clothes were there when he last left them, but he didn't have much time to think on that. Suddenly, the fire alarm rang, and everyone ran quickly to the fire exit._

 _"Oh no," groaned Vincent. "Why'd it have to be now?"_

 _"Where's your clothes, man?!" a student called out to him._

 _"No! Don't draw attention to that!"_

 _But it was too late. Some of the guys all laughed at Vincent's predicament while some of the girls were rather speechless at the sight. Sunset was so speechless that she blushed almost as red as her hair._

Oh my gosh, I never realized how handsome he was! _she thought to herself. Poor Vincent was so embarrassed he couldn't think of a thing to say. When the all clear was given, Vincent raced into one of the bathroom stalls and refused to come out until his clothes had been found._

* * *

Sunset felt terrible. She had never meant to make Vincent feel so awful. Then she remembered one hot Saturday...

* * *

 _...when Vincent was carrying some ice cream._

 _"Phew," said Vincent. "It sure is hot out- Whoooaaaa!" He suddenly fell forward. During the fall, his ice cream splashed all over his face. What Vincent didn't know was that while he was walking, Sunset had deliberately moved her leg over his to trip him. She felt bad for this, but she only did so because Starlight pestered her into doing it. Vincent finally found his way back up._

 _"I'm okay," he said. "Though a bit sticky... Might as well buy another ice cream."_

 _"That didn't even bother him?" asked Starlight angrily. "Drat! He's much more difficult to break than I thought!"_

* * *

"I tripped Vincent on purpose," said Sunset quietly. "But he didn't get angry. He considered it an accident."

All of the memories became too much for Sunset. Without warning, she broke down in tears.

"I'm a monster!" she sobbed. "Why didn't I stop?!" As Sunset continued to weep, she heard a voice.

"Sunset?"

She recognized the voice, but she didn't look up. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. At last, she slowly raised her head up a bit and saw who it was that had found her.


	48. TSWoSS6 - I Know (I Know)

Now we come to the decider chapter of the volume; will Sunset finally tell the truth about her behavior, or will she continue to hide it to the point of... something I daren't even think about? This chapter will reveal everything!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 6 - I Know (I Know) (Lennon, 1973)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforver)**

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" asked Sunset.

"I came to find you," said Vincent. "More importantly, to help you."

"Why bother helping me?" asked Sunset. "Look at everything I've done! I don't deserve help. Everyone else has given up hope on me. Why shouldn't _you_?"

"I would never give up on you, Sunset," said Vincent. "You're my friend, and there is nothing that will change my mind. Why have you been so mean to everybody? I want to know the reason. Are Starlight and Trixie involved?"

Sunset was rather hesitant. She wanted to tell Vincent the reason for her behavior. But at the same time, she was afraid. Then she looked in his eyes and saw that they were filled with honesty and kindness. Gathering her courage, Sunset took a deep breath, and told Vincent all about how cruel Starlight and Trixie had been to her.

"It all started back during my freshmen year," she began. "I was minding my own business when I bumped into them by accident. I tried to apologize, but Starlight ignored me. I don't know why she acted this way, but I think she just wanted an excuse to be mean."

"That's hardly an excuse if you ask me," said Vincent.

"It gets worse," said Sunset. "One day, they came to me and wanted me to join them in bullying the others. I wanted no part in it, but Starlight kept insisting that it was my destiny. I don't know why, but somehow, she seemed to know about my birth mother, Icy Heart. Then one day in January, Rarity and I went to the spa for some pampering. But Starlight and Trixie put worms in our mud."

Vincent winced at the thought, and Sunset couldn't blame him. Then she recalled an incident during spring break back in 2011...

* * *

 **APRIL 20, 2011**

It had been a hot day that Wednesday. Rainbow Dash had invited Sunset and some friends of hers to a party at the city pool.

"How'd you manage to hold reservations, Dash?" asked Soarin.

"My dad happens to be friends with the pool director," explained Rainbow Dash.

"Sweet," said Flash. "Too bad my folks aren't friends with the owner of the Boardwalk Amusement Park."

With that, the friends went to get changed into their swimsuits. "Boys don't change with girls!" Rainbow Dash had said. "Unless, of course, they're really frisky." Soarin's cheeks turned bright red; he thought Rainbow Dash was flirting with him.

"Keep it in your pants, will you?" joked Flash.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were being _flashed_ , eh Flash?" retorted Soarin.

"I should have known that joke was inevitable," sighed Flash.

What none of them realized was that Starlight Glimmer and Trixie had been spying on them.

" _Flashed_ Sentry; that's a good one," Trixie giggled to herself. Making sure no one was watching them, the two slipped into the girls' changing room.

"Did you bring the itching powder?" asked Starlight.

"Yes, I have," said Trixie.

"Excellent," said Starlight.

"May I ask why we're doing this again?" asked Trixie.

"Because it's fun," insisted Starlight. "And soon, Sunset will understand how much fun bullying is and want to join us."

"Erm, okay," said Trixie. "Not the best reason, but I'll take it."

"Good. Now keep on guard."

While Trixie kept a lookout, Starlight hacked the lock to Sunset's locker and got into her bag. She then sprinkled some itching powder into her swimsuit.

"That was quick," said Trixie.

"Now let's get out of here," said Starlight. And so the two girls made their hasty escape. At that moment, Sunset came back in.

* * *

A little later, everyone was coming out in their swimsuits.

"Where's Sunset?" asked Soarin. "She doesn't take this long."

"Should one of us go look for her?" asked Applejack. They had no reason to do so; at that moment, Sunset had come out of the changing rooms, but something was wrong - her entire body was twitching.

"Er, SunShim? You okay?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No," Sunset groaned. "My swimsuit feels itchy!" She couldn't hold it any longer and suddenly began scratching herself.

"My stars, Sunset!" exclaimed Rarity. "Is it really your swimsuit?"

"I don't know," said Sunset. "Whatever it is, it itches like crazy!"

Suddenly, Sunset dove into the pool. "Ah..." she sighed with relief. "The itch is finally gone." However, she thought she could hear two familiar voices laughing at her misfortune.

"Starlight and Trixie," she growled to herself.

* * *

 **JANUARY 23, 2013**

Vincent was shocked that Trixie and Starlight would do something like that just for a sick joke. Although, to be fair, he couldn't help but smirk at the "Flashed Sentry" joke made by Soarin. That was something he'd made a mental note to remember. Still, what the mean girls had done to Sunset could not be excused at all.

"Sunset, why did you let those two bully you like that?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Because I was too scared," admitted Sunset shamefully.

"Scared of what?"

"I didn't want anyone to hate me for being a tattletale," explained Sunset. "I wanted to be brave and handle it on my own." Then tears came to her eyes as she continued to speak, her voice quivering.

"B-but... I wasn't as st-strong as I h-hoped I'd be. A-and in my anger, I t-t-took it out on those I c-cared for m-most. I even hurt you..."

Sunset couldn't hold it in any longer and began crying again. She clung onto Vincent whilst she cried in his chest.

" _I'm sorry, Vincent!_ " she sobbed, louder than before. "I'm so sorry!"

Vincent had tears in his eyes as well. It tore his heart to see the girl he secretly loved so unhappy. In a way, he felt guilty as well, so he wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"It's okay, Sunset," he whispered softly, but loud enough so she heard him. "I'm here for you now." Sunset began to calm down. She looked up at Vincent, who promptly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now, what happened next?" asked Vincent.

"Do you remember that Flash and I were a bit close?" asked Sunset. Vincent cringed, but nodded anyway, so Sunset continued.

"It actually started before the Fall Formal," she explained as the flashback began.

* * *

 **JUNE 7, 2011**

It was nearly the end of the school year. Flash was outside his locker getting his books. At that moment, Sunset came up.

"Hi there," she called out to him.

"Hey," said Flash. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Sunset. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing much myself," said Flash. "Heard that Vincent was planning to go to some art gallery."

"That sounds like fun," said Sunset. "I think I might go there." But then, Flash seemed to frown a bit.

"Uh, actually," he said, "I just remembered; the gallery's closed for renovations for a while." Now this wasn't true, but for some reason, Flash didn't want Sunset to go out with Vincent.

"But did you wanna maybe get an ice cream after school?"

"Oh, um... sure?" _What on earth is going on with Flash?_ thought Sunset. _Why does he suddenly want to hang out with me?_

"Great," said Flash. "See you later." With that, Flash headed off.

"Oh, um, Flash?" called Sunset. "Shouldn't Vincent know about this?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea of him knowing," said Flash. "He might get jealous."

"Jealous?" asked Sunset. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Lately, you're the only girl Vincent cares about seeing," explained Flash. "And that's not really healthy. I'm trying to help him branch out and see that there are many other girls to hang out with."

"Well, he's hung out with Twilight and Song Cue, as well as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy," said Sunset, "and I've no issue with that."

"Yet Vincent has issues when you hang out with other guys," Flash pointed out.

"Not Comet Tail, and he's his best friend," insisted Sunset. "Flash, you're not jealous of your brother, are you?"

"Jealous?" asked Flash, trying to hide a nervous chuckle. "Why would I be jealous of my own brother?"

"Maybe because he's friends with a girl older than him?" asked Sunset. Flash just left without a word.

* * *

 **JANUARY 23, 2013**

"So he and you were hanging out long before that?" asked Vincent.

"I really wanted to tell you, Vincent," said Sunset. "But Flash said not to." She looked as if she was about to tear up again. "I was so stupid!"

"No, you weren't, Sunset," comforted Vincent. "You just made a mistake. Flash was the stupid one. I guess that's the thing with older siblings; they always think they know better. But what about the Fall Formal, Sunset?"

Sunset sighed again. "I was too ashamed to mention Flash had asked me..."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 13, 2011**

Flash groaned with annoyance. "Why didn't I ask Twilight as soon as I heard the news of the Formal?"

Earlier, he had tried to ask Twilight Sparkle to the Formal, but Math Equation had beaten him to it.

"Hey, don't feel bad, buddy," said Brawly Beats. "A group of girls didn't want to go out with me either. They say I'm too beaty, but I don't get it."

"We've got no dates either," said Micro Chips. He was a fourteen-year-old half-Greek, half-Korean exchange student with dark brown eyes behind his glasses, and dark grayish sapphire blue hair with lighter sheen streaks. With him was a fifteen-year-old Jamaican exchange student with emerald green eyes and his hair grayish harlequin with moderate pistachio streaks.

"I tried to ask Fluttershy to the dance," said Sandalwood, "but she was already taken by Big Macintosh. Bummer."

"Life sucks," grumbled Flash. "It's always so cruel to the guys who did nothing wrong..."

"Bad things happen to everyone," insisted Micro Chips. "Whether they're good or bad."

Just then, Sunset Shimmer went past. "Hey, Sunset!" Flash called.

Sunset turned to face the blue-haired boy. "Yes?"

"Did you have a date for the Fall Formal yet?" he asked.

"Well, no," said Sunset. "I was gonna a-"

"Did you wanna go with me?" asked Flash.

Sunset was surprised. "But I thought you were asking Twilight out, unless-"

"Math Equation beat me to it," explained Flash.

"Ohh..." Sunset had wanted to tell Flash that she wanted to go to the Formal with Vincent, but now that she knew Flash was unable to go out with Twilight...

"Okay, Flash. I guess I could go with you." _But how do I explain this to Vincent?_ she thought worriedly.

"Great!" cried Flash happily, throwing his arms around Sunset in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome... I guess." With that, Flash headed off.

* * *

 **JANUARY 23, 2013**

"I should have told him I wanted to go with you," sighed Sunset. "But I didn't want to hurt his feelings." She looked away shamefully. "I'm so sorry, Vincent..."

"It's alright," said Vincent gently as he petted Sunset's head. "You had good intentions." Sunset blushed and gave a small, sad smile as she felt Vincent's touch. She didn't know why, but there was always something about it that gave warmth to her heart; it gave her the feeling of comfort.

"Vincent..." she whispered softly. "You don't think I'm a bad person, do you?"

Vincent was surprised by the question. He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he spoke up.

"Sunset," he began, "despite all the things you've done and told me about, I would never think of you as a bad person. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life."

"You're just saying that," Sunset muttered.

"No, really," Vincent insisted. "I'll admit that some girls like Rarity are beautiful and that others like Pinkie and Fluttershy are cute. Twilight's fine, I suppose, but none of them can compare to your beauty, Sunset. Whenever I look at you, I feel like I'm looking at an angel."

Sunset blushed again. "You really think that?"

"I do," smiled Vincent. "Look at your reflection if you don't believe me."

Sunset looked at her reflection in the water. At first, she was afraid of seeing her demon self in the water, but when she looked, it was just an ordinary reflection.

"You're right," she smiled. "I am rather pretty, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," agreed Vincent. "It's your features that make you who you the special person you are."

This caused Sunset to blush again. "Thank you," she whispered, and hugged him. Vincent hugged her back.

"You're welcome," he said. But then Vincent frowned again. "I hate to go on a sour note, but what happened next?" Before anymore could be said, Sunset leaned in and kissed Vincent.

"Consider this my way of apologizing for what happened at the 2011 Fall Formal," she said.

"Well... apology accepted," blushed Vincent. "But seriously, what did happen after the Formal?"

"Starlight and Trixie's bullying carried on," said Sunset. "They wanted me to bully you, and when I refused, they threatened to do it themselves, promising that you would be seriously hurt."

Vincent gasped in shock; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No!"

"I'm afraid so," said Sunset. "I couldn't let them hurt you."

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 15, 2012**

Sunset was walking by herself in the park. She was in a very happy mood after her date with Vincent. "That was such a wonderful day," she sighed happily. "Nothing can spoil my good mood now." But she spoke too soon...

"Well, if it isn't our good friend Sunset Shimmer."

"Ugh. Who said I was your friend, Starlight?!" You guessed it; it was Starlight and Trixie.

"What do you two want now?" demanded Sunset.

"We couldn't help but overhear you talking about Vincent," said Trixie.

"Am I not allowed to have happy thoughts by myself?" retorted Sunset. Starlight rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Always such a party pooper," she pouted. "Maybe we'll pay Vincent a little visit."

Sunset frowned at that comment. "No," she said curtly.

"Find that a problem?" asked Trixie.

"Yes, it is a problem," said Sunset. "You stay away from Vincent!"

"Ooh, look, Trix; we've touched a raw nerve with Shimmy here," Starlight taunted. She and Trixie giggled maliciously. Sunset clenched her fist.

"I'm warning you," she growled. "Leave him alone."

"And what if we don't?" asked Starlight. "You gonna beat us up?"

Sunset felt tempted to punch them. But what if that's what they wanted her to do?

"No," she said, lowering her fist. "I'm not a monster like you." With that, she stormed off. Although Starlight and Trixie didn't know it, Sunset was actually referring to Icy Heart.

* * *

 **JANUARY 23, 2013**

"I can't believe they taunted you like that," said Vincent. He was still comforting Sunset in his arms.

"It was if they actually wanted me to beat them up," said Sunset.

"But I'm proud of you for not doing so," said Vincent. "It would have probably made things worse."

"I know," said Sunset. "Even if I had, I don't think it'd make much of a difference to what happened next."

"You mean that incident at the Spring Fling?" asked Vincent.

Sunset sighed as she recalled one of the biggest mistakes in her life. "The very same..."

* * *

 **MAY 1, 2012**

There was going to be a Spring Dance at Canterlot High. Rarity was excited, especially since she was going to be in charge.

"It's going to be simply marvelous, darlings!" she said happily. "Oh, this event will be so magical that no one will ever forget it."

It was going to be memorable, but not in the way Rarity intended. At that moment, Starlight and Trixie were once again pestering Sunset.

"What do you two want from me now?" demanded Sunset.

"Oh, we thought it would be fun if you were to shake things up a bit at the Spring Fling," suggested Starlight.

"How so?" asked Sunset. "Rarity's a perfectionist, and-"

"Exactly," Starlight interrupted. "If she were to somehow be sabotaged, hilarity would ensue."

"That sounds like something Pinkie Pie would do," said Sunset to herself, "except a bit more malicious."

"So what do you say?" asked Trixie. "You in?"

"I would rather die than humiliate my friend like that!" snapped Sunset. "Why do you want me to do your dirty work for you?"

"Because if _we_ did it," clarified Starlight, "we would get into trouble. You're our scapegoat."

 _A scapegoat?_ Sunset didn't like the sound of that. "I don't want to do this," she protested.

"Oh, yes, you will," said Starlight, getting closer to Sunset. "Because if you don't, Vincent may suffer an unfortunate incident." Sunset groaned. Once again, Starlight was threatening to hurt Vincent unless she did as she was told.

* * *

At that moment, Rarity was having the decorations set up for the Spring Fling. Right now, she was directing Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to how the bunting should be set up.

"Gee, it'd be easier if we had wings," said Rainbow Dash. "That way, we'd get done sooner, and look 20% cooler."

"Oh, I don't know about flying," said Fluttershy. "I don't even like heights. But I would like to try and use magic."

Rainbow Dash blew a raspberry.

"Lame!" she replied. "That sounds more suited to Rarity or Twilight! No offense intended, of course."

"None taken," said Rarity.

"Ah don't need wings or magic just to be useful," said Applejack. "Ah'm happy bein' down ta earth. Mah friend Pinkie Pie would feel that way too."

Sunset had listened in on their conversation, and thought to herself that magic would be a great ability.

"It would be pretty neat to use magic to get people to leave me alone," she said to herself. "Especially if it involved _those_ two..." She glared over at Trixie and Starlight. Both girls just smiled innocently.

* * *

Soon, the decorations had been finished. "Just a last minute check," said Rarity. However, as she was approaching the banners, she gasped with horror.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BANNERS?!" she shrieked. Instead of saying "Rarity's Spring Fling", someone had used spray paint so it would say "Rarity's Fat". Rainbow Dash was struggling to keep a straight face.

"It's not funny, Rainbow Dash!" snapped Rarity. "Someone has sabotaged my beautiful decorations and I will not let this injustice go unpunished!"

At that moment, a paper airplane flew in from one of the windows. Applejack was the one who caught it.

"What's this here?" she asked.

"I believe it's called a paper airplane," said Rainbow Dash. "You fold paper into a plane and throw it."

"Ah know what it is, RD," said Applejack. "But look; there's a message written on it." The message read:

 _I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I saw Sunset Shimmer carrying some spray paint cans around._

"How odd," said Fluttershy. "There's no signature."

"Perhaps we should pay Sunset Shimmer a visit," suggested Rarity.

"Either that or look at what else she's done," said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you tal- _OH MY GOD!_ "

Balloons had been popped, table settings were knocked over (presumably by failed attempts at the tablecloth trick), and streamers were shredded.

"What a mess!" cried Applejack. Rarity said nothing for a moment, and then she screamed blue murder. Her scream could be heard all around the school.

Pretty soon, many of the students and faculty came to see what the noise was about. Poor Rarity was sobbing loudly.

"What in the name of Asherah happened here?!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Someone has vandalized my decorations for the Spring Fling!" Rarity sobbed. "Ohh, of all the worst things that could happen, this is the! Worst! POSSIBLE! _THING!_ " She continued sobbing as she lay on a bench as if it were a fainting couch.

"Who could've done such a thing?" asked Math Equation.

"This note mentioned something about Sunset Shimmer using spray paint," Applejack mentioned.

"Do you think she caused all that damage as well?" asked Fluttershy.

"Seems unlikely for one person to do such damage so quickly," said Rainbow Dash.

"Then again," said Applejack, "she is full of surprises."

Suddenly, Flash spotted Sunset trying to sneak away.

"There she is!" he called out, pointing at her. "The one we love to hate!"

"Uh oh..." Sunset mumbled. She turned on her heel and began to run.

"Get her!" cried Rainbow Dash. With that, some students gave chase. Sunset tried to escape, but Soarin stopped her.

"Oh no, you don't!" he said.

"Botheration!" groaned Sunset.

"Game's up, Sunset!" snapped Rainbow Dash. "Why did you do it?"

"It's not what you think," Sunset tried to explain. "I never wanted-"

"What is going on here?"

Sunset sighed in somewhat relief. It was Celestia.

"Now would someone tell me what's going on?" asked Celestia.

Almost immediately, students began shouting at once.

"QUIET!" shouted Celestia, raising her hands for silence. "One at a time, please."

"Sunset Shimmer sabotaged my decorations!" snapped Rarity.

Celestia looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Is this true?"

"...yes," Sunset said at last, looking away ashamed. Celestia squatted down to Sunset's eye level and looked her straight in the eye.

"Did someone make you do this?" she asked gently. "Or did you do it on your own intentions?"

Sunset desperately wanted to tell her it was Starlight and Trixie who had made her do it. Unfortunately, the girls in question were in the mob.

"I... did it by myself," Sunset lied.

"Why?" asked Applejack.

"Because... because I was jealous!" said Sunset, feeling it was good enough. "Why should Rarity be in charge of the decorations and not me?"

"Well, Principal McCracken did say I had an eye for detail," Rarity explained.

"Students of Canterlot High," announced Celestia, "based on recent events, we may not have our Spring Fling this year."

"Nice going, party pooper!" a random student shouted crossly at Sunset.

"However," Celestia continued, "we may have just enough decorations to replace those that were destroyed."

"Of course!" Rarity quickly rounded up her friends, and then gave them directions on where to put them.

"I'd like you to come with me to my office, Sunset," said Celestia.

"Right..." Sunset followed Celestia to her office.

* * *

"Why are you acting like this, Sunset?" asked Celestia. "When I adopted you, you never were this troublesome. Why the change?"

Sunset thought long and hard. How could she come up with a good enough story for her behavior?

"Er... I'm probably going through a phase," she lied. It wasn't much, but she was sure her adoptive mother would buy it.

"I understand," sighed Celestia. "But I can't let this go unpunished."

"I'm not being expelled, am I?" asked Sunset nervously. If that were the case, would she even see any of her friends again (if they still wanted to speak to her after the incident), let alone Vincent?

"Of course not," said Celestia. "But you are getting a week of after-school detention."

Sunset sighed with relief; she'd have detention over expulsion _any_ day of the week!

That night when she had returned home, Sunset screamed into her pillow and cried herself to sleep. It was her chance to make the bullying stop, and she had blown it.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Several references to** _ **Equestria Girls**_ **are made; the Spring Fling debacle is loosely based on events from the first movie, and the "SunShim" nickname originated in** _ **Mirror Magic**_ **.**

 **Sandalwood's character is loosely based upon artists like Jimi Hendrix and Bob Marley.**


	49. TSWoSS7 - Blow Away

Sunset's revealed the truth behind her behaviors, and now it's time to see what goes from there.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 7 - Blow Away (Harrison, 1979)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 **JANUARY 23, 2013**

"...and that's the whole story," finished Sunset. "You already know what happened after that." She looked away as her eyes streamed with tears. "My one chance," she wept. "It was my one chance to put an end to Starlight and Trixie's bullying, and I didn't take it! I'm so stupid!"

"No, Sunset," said Vincent, holding his friend close. "You're not stupid. You were just afraid and didn't think properly. A lot of people get scared of bullies. Fictionary and her friends had a bully problem of their own."

"Really?" asked Sunset.

"Yes," said Vincent. "Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seed, came for a visit and took sides with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in bullying the Crusaders. They didn't want to tell anyone because they were afraid. And it only made things worse. But as it turns out, Babs herself was being a bully because she too was being bullied back in Manhattan."

"Oh dear," said Sunset. "How did it get settled?"

"Well, we were finally informed about the incident," said Vincent. "And Babs finally told her sister about her bullying problem. All she had to do was tell someone, and it would have stopped before it got worse." _I must ask Fictionary how Babs is getting on the moment,_ he thought to himself. "I think you know what we'll have to do tomorrow, Sunset."

"I don't know, Vincent," said Sunset. "I've done too much damage to my reputation, and I don't know if anyone will ever forgive me for what I've done. I don't know if I'll even forgive myself..."

Vincent put his hand over Sunset's.

" _I've_ forgiven you," he said. "And I'm sure everyone else will forgive you too once they finally know the truth."

"But _I_ was the one who pulled those pranks on you," said Sunset. "How could you forgive me for humiliating you like that?"

"Because you didn't do it intentionally," said Vincent. "Starlight and Trixie made you do it."

Sunset thought about what Vincent had said for a moment; if she had acted alone, would he have forgiven her? Chances were that he might not have been as forgiving.

"I suppose you have a point," she said. "But what if they don't believe me and say I'm making it up?"

"I'm certain they'll believe you," smiled Vincent. "Only a monster would feel no remorse for her actions. Even in your worst days, I can tell there's still an angel beneath the scars; I remember back in elementary school, you gave me comfort when those bullies attacked me, and Comet Tail and Song Cue's relationship wouldn't be where it's at without you."

Sunset smiled. She remembered how she had helped Comet Tail and Song Cue confess their love for each other. If it hadn't been for her, they would still have been too shy to admit it. Sunset had thought her old self was dead and buried, but even in the darkest days of her life, it was still within her, alive and well. Slowly, her fears began to fade away.

"So that's it then," she said at last. "We'll tell mom about all this, and she'll make sure that Starlight and Trixie don't get away with their behavior."

"Neither will I," said Vincent quietly. Sunset was surprised by that comment.

"What do you mean, Vincent?" she asked.

"You probably didn't hear it," said Vincent, "but I attacked Garble for saying hurtful things about you."

Sunset couldn't believe what she'd heard. For as long as she had known Vincent, she had never thought of him actually attacking someone physically. However, she listened as Vincent explained everything.

"I was so worried for you that I let my feelings take over my common sense," said Vincent. "I'm sorry if I scared you like that."

"Vincent, it's fine," said Sunset. "I understand why you did this, but what will happen to you once my mom finds out?

"I don't know," said Vincent. "But I will accept whatever punishment she has in store for me. It's your happiness that matters most to me."

Sunset's lips trembled as tears formed in her eyes again, but this time, they were tears of joy. It was a feeling she had not felt in a long time, and one she thought she would never feel again.

"Oh, Vincent..." she said as she embraced her friend in a hug, sobbing. "Thank you!"

Vincent too was crying with joy as he returned the hug. Neither knew how long the hug lasted, but they didn't care about that. All that mattered was that Sunset's pain was finally going to end. When the hug stopped, Sunset looked at the sky. It would be dark soon.

"Can we stay for a bit, Vincent?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," said Vincent. "But where should we spend the night?" He had been so concerned with helping Sunset that it never crossed his mind.

"Isn't Sweet Apple Acres around here?" asked Sunset.

"I think it is," said Vincent. "Must've been ages since I was last here."

"Perhaps they might let us stay," suggested Sunset.

"Yeah, but what about our families?" asked Vincent. "My mom would be worried sick about me."

"We'll call them to let them know where we are," said Sunset. "Hopefully they won't mind." Vincent nodded in understanding.

"Good idea," he said. "Isn't it quite magical how the sunset looks when reflecting off the water?"

"It sure does," said Sunset, looking at the water. She leaned against Vincent so that her head was nestled comfortable on his shoulder. Vincent smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. It was a sweet and tender moment that neither of them wanted to end. For Vincent, even the scene wouldn't compare to Sunset's beauty.

"Shall we do some more sightseeing?" he asked.

"Sure," smiled Sunset. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about through the park?" asked Vincent.

"I'd love to."

After getting back up, the two, hand in hand and with backpacks on their shoulders, began their stroll through the park.

"The park's really lovely during the morning and afternoon," said Vincent, "but in the evening? It's really something else."

"You're right," Sunset agreed. "The evening makes the place look more peaceful and enchanting."

During their stroll, a butterfly landed on Sunset's nose. She looked at the little insect with surprise. Vincent was surprised, and tried to repress a giggle.

"Aww," he chuckled. "I think you've made a new friend."

Sunset playfully punched Vincent in the shoulder and laughed as well. After some more playful shoving, the two fell to the ground. Both were still laughing themselves silly.

"I'm so glad we could have this time together for ourselves," said Sunset.

"Yeah, me too," said Vincent, picking up some snow on the ground. Sunset had an idea where this was going and grinned.

"Don't even think about it," she said cheekily.

"Why?" asked Vincent. "What are you-" Before Vincent could finish, Sunset made his arm plop the snow in his face.

"Gotcha!" she chuckled.

When he made sure she wasn't looking, Vincent gathered up more snow and made a ball out of it. Sunset turned just in time to see a large snowball hurtling towards her and smack her in the face. She landed on her back in the snow.

"H-hey!" laughed Sunset.

"Now I gotcha," chuckled Vincent. Before long, the two were throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. All too soon, the street lights began to turn on.

"Guess it's time to get going," said Vincent. He then heard his stomach growling, and covered it with his arms with embarrassment.

"And we'll need to have dinner as well," he added. Hand in hand, the two made their way along until they found Sweet Apple Acres.

"Well, here we are," said Sunset. "I hope someone's home."

"I'm sure they are," said Vincent. "They've got to tend to the apple trees, right?"

"That's a good point," said Sunset. Feeling a little nervous, she knocked on the front door, hoping someone would reply. After a few seconds, the door opened. And standing in the doorway was Big Macintosh.

"Hey, Vincent," he said.

"Evening, Big Mac," said Vincent. "I hope we're not disturbing anyone."

"Nope, not at all," said Big Mac. "What can Ah do you fer?"

"We kinda need shelter for the night," said Sunset. Big Macintosh frowned when he saw her.

"Oh," he said unhappily. "It's you."

"Don't worry, she's not going to cause trouble," said Vincent.

"How do Ah know fer sure?" asked Big Macintosh, not convinced.

"Because Starlight and Trixie aren't around."

"What do they have ta do wit' this?" asked Big Mac.

"They've been bullying her!" explained Vincent.

"Bullyin' her?"

"Yes," said Sunset. "It's their fault I've been acting this way."

"If you let her in, she'll explain everything she told me," said Vincent.

Big Macintosh seemed a bit reluctant, but agreed to let her in. At that moment, Applejack and Apple Bloom walked in. The former was surprised to see both Vincent and Sunset especially at Sweet Apple Acres.

"What are y'all doin' here?" she asked.

"Hey, Applejack," said Vincent. "Sunset and I were doing some sight-seeing, but is it alright that we spend the night?"

"Ah guess so," said Applejack, "but it doesn't explain why both of y'all are here."

"I want to apologize and give a proper explanation to my behavior," said Sunset.

"What did happen?" asked Apple Bloom. Unlike her older siblings, she wasn't fully aware of Sunset's behavior.

"It's quite a long story," sighed Sunset.

"Y'all can tell us over supper," said Applejack.

"Thanks," said Vincent. "We haven't eaten yet."

* * *

Soon, Sunset and Vincent were at the dining room table, eating spaghetti and washing it down with apple juice. With them was the grandmother, Granny Smith, who was into her mid-to-late 60s with light brilliant orange hair and light gray hair. During supper, Sunset told the Apple family all about Starlight and Trixie's bullying.

"Them darned hoodlums don't ha' any respect in today's society, do they?" Granny Smith grumbled.

"Nope," agreed Big Macintosh.

"Sugarcube, why didn't y'all report those bullies when it first started?" asked Applejack. "This whole mess could have been avoided."

"Because I was too scared reporting them would have made it worse," explained Sunset. "And I didn't want my mother to look biased for punishing them." She then realized what she had blurted out loud and covered her mouth.

"Mother?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Are you sayin' that Principal McCracken... is yer mom?" asked Applejack.

Sunset was caught. There was no hiding it any longer.

"Yes," she admitted quietly. "She adopted me after Icy Heart was arrested for murdering my father." She then explained the whole story.

None of the Apple siblings nor their grandmother knew what to say. After a long pause, Big Macintosh broke the silence.

"Why didn't y'all tell anyone you were the principal's daughter?" he asked.

"Because I was worried that would be the only reason for people to be nice to me," explained Sunset. "And I didn't want any enemies she had to find it as a way to torture her."

"Sunset, I'm... sorry to hear that," said Vincent quietly.

"It's not your fault," said Sunset, gently putting her hand over Vincent's.

"Ah don't know what's worse," said Applejack. "The fact that Starlight and Trixie bullied ya into becomin' mean, or the fact that ya wouldn't tell yer closest friends yer problems. We could have helped ya, Sugarcube."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you about it, Applejack," sighed Sunset. "I wish I hadn't been such a coward."

"Naw, _we're_ the ones who should be apologizin'," said Applejack. "Truth be told, we never bothered askin' ya if somethin' was wrong. Had we known, we wouldn't ha' turned against ya like that."

"Plus, Babs and Ah can totally relate to y'all," added Apple Bloom.

"I just remembered," said Vincent. "Would it be alright if we called our families so they know where we are?"

"Sure," said Big Macintosh, pointing to the nearby telephone.

"Thank you," said Vincent. With that, he dialed his phone number to call his family. He wasn't sure who was going to respond, but he hoped it wasn't Flash.

" _Vincent? Is that you?_ " It was his mother.

"Yes, mother, it's me," her youngest son replied.

" _We were all so worried about you! Where have you been?_ "

"I'm sorry for worrying you," said Vincent. "But Sunset was feeling really terrible, and I wanted to help her. We're at Sweet Apple Acres for the night."

" _I see,_ " said Lullaby Strings. " _Will you need fresh clothes for tomorrow?_ "

"I'd appreciate that," said Vincent. "Oh, and I finally found out the answer to what's been going on with Sunset. I'll explain it tomorrow."

 _"Alright,"_ said Lullaby Strings. _"Take care."_

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

 _"Love you too, sweetie."_

With that, the phone call was over.

"Your turn, Sunset," said Vincent. Sunset accepted the receiver and then dialed Celestia's phone number.

 _"Hello?"_ came Celestia's voice on the other end.

"Hi, mom," said Sunset.

" _Sunset?! Oh, thank goodness! Where have you been?_ " asked Celestia. " _I was afraid you had killed yourself!_ "

"To be perfectly honest," Sunset admitted, "I did consider it, but after talking with Vincent, I decided not to."

 _"Where are you now?"_ asked Celestia.

"Spending the night at Sweet Apple Acres," said Sunset. "I've something important to tell you tomorrow before school."

" _Why can't you tell me now?_ "

"It's been a pretty rough day today," said Sunset. "I'd like to rest and not think about it tonight. But I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow."

" _Okay, Sunset,_ " Celestia conceded. " _I trust you._ "

"Thank you," said Sunset. "See you tomorrow. I love you, mom."

 _"I love you too, Sunset."_

With that, Sunset hung up. "So," she said. "Are there any spare rooms?"

"We've got a guest room," said Applejack, "but only one bed."

"You can take that, Sunset," offered Vincent. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"But can't you sleep in the same room with me?" asked Sunset.

"Wouldn't you feel uncomfortable sharing a room with a boy?" asked Vincent. _Why am I asking that?_ he thought to himself. _This feels awkward..._

"Actually I would like some company," said Sunset.

"Oh," said Vincent, feeling slightly sheepish.

* * *

Later in the evening, it was time for bed. Sunset and Vincent were tucked in their bed in the guest room.

"This is kinda cozy," he said, and remembered the last time they shared the same bed.

"I guess this brings back old times, eh?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah," said Vincent. "Mom wasn't too happy with us back then, and that was after Icy Heart got arrested."

"Well, times have changed," said Sunset.

"And so do people," Vincent pointed out. Sunset let out a little smile. Deep down, she knew Vincent was trying to make it sound like a compliment. Then she reached over and kissed Vincent on the cheek.

"Pleasant dreams," she said. Vincent blushed and said good night as well. With that, they turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTE**

 **Sunset and Vincent's brief snowball fight is based upon _Beauty and the Beast_ \- both the 1991 and 2017 versions.**


	50. TSWoSS8 - With a Little Luck

Wow! Fifty chapters. It almost feels like yesterday when the series began, but now we've gotten all the way to the magic number of fifty for the series, and it's a pretty special chapter in the series too.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 8 - With a Little Luck (McCartney, 1978)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Early the next morning, Sunset and Vincent were awoken to the cawing of a rooster outside. Sunset was cuddling Vincent like he was a giant teddy bear. Vincent didn't want to move and wake her up. In this position, she looked so adorable.

"Morning, Sunset," he whispered. Sunset yawned as her eyes opened.

"Good morning, Vincent," she replied sleepily.

"Have a good sleep?" asked Vincent.

"I did," said Sunset. "Oh, I had the most wonderful dream last night..." But before she could continue, the lights suddenly went on.

"Rise and shine!" greeted Applejack.

Vincent and Sunset both groaned as they shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"Shake a leg, you two," said Applejack. "Breakfast is ready."

Reluctantly, Vincent and Sunset got out of bed and followed Applejack downstairs. When they got to the bottom, they could see Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh waiting for them with a tray of freshly cooked pancakes.

"That smells delicious," said Vincent.

"Wait 'til ya try 'em wit' apple butter spread on top," suggested Apple Bloom.

"Apple butter?" asked Sunset. Apple Bloom took a spoon and dipped it into a jar, wiping its contents on a piece of toast.

"Try some," she offered. Sunset took a bite of the apple buttered toast.

"It's delicious," she said.

"Can I try some?" asked Vincent.

"Sure," said Apple Bloom. So Vincent tried a bite of the toast Sunset was munching on.

"That _is_ delicious," he smiled.

"Thanks," said Applejack. "It was our mom's recipe."

"I don't think you ever mentioned your parents to us," said Sunset. "Erm, sorry if it's... you know..."

Applejack sighed. "Ya know, yer not the only one who's asked about 'em," she said.

"What happened?" asked Vincent, also curious.

"When Apple Bloom was being born," Big Macintosh explained, "our ma died whilst givin' birth to her. Granny said that our ma never got to see Apple Bloom before she died. Our pa was so distraught over ma's death that... that..."

He teared up and sniffled, unable to finish the sentence. Applejack was also on the verge on crying as well. Sunset and Vincent both figured out what had happened to their father without being told.

"I'm so sorry that happened," said Sunset, giving Applejack a hug; she understood what it was like to lose a parent.

"Thanks," Applejack sniffled. Vincent gave her a comforting a pat on the shoulder; unless Sunset and the Apple siblings, he didn't know what it was like to lose a close family member, but he still understood their pain.

"We're here for you if you need us," he said.

"Thanks, Vincent," said Applejack gratefully. "We really appreciate it."

* * *

Once breakfast was over, it was time for them to get to school. Applejack, Sunset and Vincent would take the train to Canterlot High whilst Big Mac would drive Apple Bloom to Canterlot Middle.

"All we have to do now is tell your mom about Starlight and Trixie," said Vincent. "Then, Sunset, your troubles will be over."

"Yeah," said Sunset. "But I'm still a bit scared..."

"Of what?" asked Vincent.

"I'm afraid of what Starlight and Trixie could do next..."

"Them varmints ain't gonna lay a finger on ya," retorted Applejack. "If they try, we'll make 'em regret it."

"Thanks, Applejack," smiled Sunset. Before long, the train stopped at their destination.

"Good luck, ya two," said Applejack.

"Thanks, AJ," said Sunset. There weren't too many students at Canterlot High by now, so Sunset and Vincent decided to head on to the car park, where they figured Celestia and Luna would be. And sure enough, there they were.

"Mom!" called Sunset. She ran up to the school's principal, her adopted mother, and hugged her.

"I'm glad to see you too, Sunset," said Celestia. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I would feel more comfortable telling you in your office," said Sunset. "I don't want anyone else to hear it just yet."

Celestia was a bit surprised, but agreed to it.

"You'll need to come with us as well, Vincent," she said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," said Vincent.

With that, they followed the grownups into the principal's office. Once they were sure no one was listening in, Sunset's chance had finally come.

"The reason I've been acting so rude to others and causing trouble," she began "is because Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon... have been bullying me."

"Bullying you?" asked Luna.

"For how long?" asked Celestia.

"Ever since freshman year," admitted Sunset. "They've been causing me grief and forcing me to cause trouble for everyone else, claiming that it was my destiny or something. And when I refused, they threatened to hurt Vincent."

Celestia was shocked by what she'd heard; now everything made sense to her.

"Sunset..." she said quietly. "I could have made them stop if you had just told me. Why didn't you tell me any of this when it first began?"

"I really wanted to, mother," said Sunset, "but I was afraid they'd call me a tattletale. I also didn't want you to appear biased against two students just for bullying the principal's daughter."

"Sunset," said Celestia gently. "You should never be afraid to tell me if something is bothering you. It's my job to make sure peace is kept at this school. By keeping your troubles a secret, you made those bullies think they could get away with whatever they wanted, and it only made things worse."

"I know; I'm sorry, mom."

"But that doesn't explain," said Luna, "what you were thinking, Vincent, when you attacked Garble. What on earth possessed you into doing so?"

"Garble said some very hurtful things about Sunset," explained Vincent. "I was so angry that I wasn't thinking. I hate it when people say hurtful things about my friends."

Celestia sighed as she shook her head.

"I understand your reason, Vincent," she said, "but violence is never the answer."

"I know," said Vincent, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Promise me it won't happen again," said Celestia.

"I promise."

"Very well," said Celestia. "Now Sunset, do you feel comfortable with telling the rest of the school about this?"

Sunset nodded. With that, Celestia pushed a button and spoke into the intercom.

"All students report to the gymnasium immediately," she requested.

* * *

Every student was confused as to why they were reporting to the gymnasium; January 24 was just another day at school, wasn't it? Unless Principal McCracken had made a surprise announcement for everyone, nobody knew what was going on. Well, everyone except Applejack - she had a rough idea as to what was going on, and kept quiet about it.

"Atta girl, Sunset," she said quietly.

Before long, all the students were seated in the bleachers. Celestia stood in the center of the gym with a microphone. Next to her were Vincent and Sunset.

"May I have your undivided attention?" she called into the microphone. All students went quiet.

"As many of you know, lately, Sunset Shimmer had been causing you all some trouble. And many of you were wanting to know why. Well, I believe she's ready to apologize and explain the truth." She then looked to Sunset. "Go ahead, dear."

"Thank you, mom," Sunset whispered, and walked up to the microphone. She felt some of the students giving her cold stares, but she didn't back down, not with Celestia and Vincent backing her up.

"H-hello, everyone. I know I've been a real pain to you all lately. And for that, I'm very sorry. But I never meant for any of this to happen. The reason why I did what I did is because I was being bullied."

The students began to whisper among themselves. They wanted to know who it was that had bullied Sunset into becoming so mean. Starlight and Trixie glanced nervously. It would seem that they were finally going to be exposed for their misdeed.

"Well, who was responsible for all this?" Rainbow Dash called from the crowd.

"I had a feeling one of you would ask," said Sunset. She then scanned the crowd and found the two girls she was looking for. "The culprits are Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon!" she cried, pointing to them.

The students gasped as they shot looks at the guilty girls.

"The jig is up!" cried Trixie, springing to her feet. "Let's cheese it before they lynch us!"

"Not so fast, you two," said Celestia firmly. "You are in serious trouble!"

Starlight and Trixie tried to escape, but the angry students blocked their way.

"You're not going anywhere!" snapped Comet Tail.

"Blast it!" snarled Starlight.

"Oh, you're staying so I can tell everyone _everything_ you did to me!" said Sunset firmly. With that, she began to tell the students every cruel thing Starlight and Trixie had put her through.

"I didn't want any part in it," said Sunset. "But they threatened to hurt Vincent if I didn't."

"You... big... dumb... _meanies_!" Fluttershy almost shrieked.

"Got that right," agreed Song Cue. "You two are nothing but disgraceful to this school!"

"And your actions were disgusting and despicable!" finished Orange Sherbet.

"Why did you bully her and make her do those terrible things?" demanded Twilight.

Realizing there was no escape, Starlight reluctantly gave in.

"Because it's fun!" she insisted. "I love taking pleasure at the misfortune of others, and I wanted Sunset to embrace the same ideas for it that we do!"

"What kind of sicko takes pleasure at bullying someone?" asked Micro Chips in disgust. Many other students agreed with that statement.

"We should kick those two to the curb!" shouted Thunderbass.

"That's enough!" ordered Celestia. That made the students go quiet before she spoke severely to Starlight and Trixie. "I am _very_ disgusted with you two. Bullying my daughter and turning her into a bully like you. I will not tolerate bullying in my school!"

" _Wait!_ Back up a minute!" squeaked Pinkie Pie. " _You're_ Sunset Shimmer's mother?!"

"Yes," confirmed Celestia. "Not long after Sunset's real mother was arrested for murder, I adopted Sunset as my own daughter."

"Why didn't you tell us this, Sunset?" asked Rarity.

"I wanted to keep it a secret," said Sunset. "That, and I didn't want to get teased for getting special treatment just for being the principal's daughter."

"Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon," said Celestia sternly, "for all the trouble you've put Sunset through, I've a good mind to expel you both!"

Both girls gasped in horror.

"However," Celestia continued, "I won't expel you _this_ time. But punishment is still in order. I am giving you two detentions for the remainder of the school year!"

"Aw man!" groaned Starlight and Trixie.

"Now apologize to Sunset this instant."

"Sorry," murmured Trixie. Starlight also apologized halfheartedly. Sunset said nothing; it'd take more than a simple "we're sorry" to make her forgive them. Vincent understood that, and he wasn't going to forgive them for everything they put Sunset through.

"We're sorry too, Sunset," said Fluttershy. "We never bothered to ask you why you were acting this way."

"But why didn't you tell us what you were going through, darling?" asked Rarity. "We could have helped you make them stop."

"I know," said Sunset. "But I was too scared that it would only make things worse."

"Let this be a lesson to us all," said Celestia to the students. "If someone or something is bothering you, you should never be afraid to tell me so it can be dealt with. It's my job to ensure that there is peace in this school."

"Hey, I just realized something," said Blossomforth. "Starlight was the one who said Sunset called me fat. But with this being revealed, I think she was lying just to make me hate her!"

With that, the assembly was over, and the students made their ways back to class.

"I'm so glad my bully troubles are finally over," said Sunset. "And it's all thanks to you, Vincent." She hugged him again, and he blushed.

"You're welcome, Sunset," smiled Vincent. "You probably would have done the same for me."

"Oh, and Vincent?" called Celestia. "Before I forget, you'll be given one week of detention for attacking Garble."

"Yes, ma'am," said Vincent in understanding. Compared to Starlight and Trixie, what he'd gotten was a slap on the wrist.

"So did you wanna get something to eat Saturday?" asked Sunset.

"Somehow, I don't think mom will let me out of the house when she hears about it," said Vincent. "Except for school, of course."

"I'm sure my mom can convince her otherwise," suggested Sunset.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Pear Butter and Bright Mac's deaths are a reference to fan theories about how they died.**

 **Trixie's "cheese it" line comes from _Futurama_.**


	51. TSWoSS9 - Weight of the World

Another update, another chapter. Here's a bit of a filler chapter to ease off some tension after the last few.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 9 - Weight of the World (Starr, 1992)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Soon, it was lunchtime. Sunset and Vincent were at a table when they were approached by the Rainbooms, Twilight, Song Cue, Comet Tail, Soarin, and Orange Sherbet.

"Hey guys and girls," said Vincent.

"You don't mind if we sit here, do ya?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Go right ahead," offered Sunset.

"You're not gonna chew me out over yesterday, are you, Twilight?" asked Vincent anxiously.

"Of course not," said Twilight. "Truth be told, if someone had said something cruel about my big brother Shining Armor, chances are I would have reacted the same way."

"Though I don't think you'd beat them up," Vincent pointed out.

"Oh, when I get mad, you don't want to be within three feet of me."

"Yikes," shuddered Vincent.

"Anyway," said Rainbow Dash, "we're all really sorry for turning against you like that, Sunset."

"Not all of us turned on her," Song Cue pointed out.

"We were still on her side," added Comet Tail.

Sunset was surprised, but still felt grateful. "Where's Flash?" she asked. "Isn't he going to apologize too?"

"I doubt it somewhat," said Vincent. "He still hasn't got over that Fall Formal."

"You don't think he's going to stay mad forever, do you?" asked Fluttershy.

"I bet he'll have choice words when I come home," said Vincent.

* * *

When classes were over, Vincent reported to the detention room. When he arrived, he saw Starlight and Trixie already there. The former gave Vincent a nasty scowl, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Might as well stick this out," he said to himself. He seated himself in a desk far from the two bullies. He set down his backpack and pulled out a couple of textbooks and some paper; this, he felt, would give him time to catch up a bit on his homework. It was something that very few students enjoyed, but at least it gave Vincent something to do for the next hour. After a few minutes, the door opened. Vincent looked up. To his surprise, it was Sunset.

"Oh! Hi Sunset," Vincent said, almost in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked my mother if it was okay of me to visit you for a bit," explained Sunset.

"I don't mind a bit," said Vincent. "Better than being alone with those sourpusses."

"Shut up!" snapped Starlight. "I can hear you, you know!"

The rest of the day had been terrible for Starlight. Not only had she been caught and punished for her actions, Trixie was not talking to her. And all day long, students gave her nasty looks and called her a bully and a liar. She wanted the day to end, and she knew her aunt was going to have choice words for her.

"Could things get any worse?" she asked.

After what felt like forever to her, their detention was over for the day.

"Finally!" groaned Starlight, the moment the clock struck the hour. With that, the four students left.

"Congratulations on surviving, Vincent," complimented Sunset.

"Thanks, Sunset," replied Vincent. "I guess you weren't too fond of your own detention, huh?"

"I was lucky the other kids in detention didn't try to shave my head off," retorted Sunset.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Vincent.

"It's quite alright," said Sunset. "I'm just glad it was over."

While those two were getting along, Starlight and Trixie weren't.

"This was all your fault, Starlight," grumbled Trixie.

"How exactly is it _my_ fault?!" snapped Starlight. " _You_ agreed to go along with it!"

"Only because you convinced me that it would be fun!" protested Trixie. "Why did I even listen to you? We almost got expelled all because of your stupid schadenfreude obsession!"

"My scandal-what?!"

" _Schadenfreude_ ," clarified Trixie. "It's German for 'taking pleasure at the misfortune of others'. I took German class."

"Well, whatever," snorted Starlight.

"I don't even think you and I should be friends anymore," said Trixie.

"You're crazy!" snapped Starlight. "Without me, you're nothing!"

"No, Starlight Glimmer," said Trixie firmly. " _You're_ nothing without _me_!" With that, Trixie stormed off, leaving a sulking Starlight alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset and Vincent had just gotten off the train, and were now walking to 66 Strawberry Avenue.

"I'm glad your mom agreed to let you come visit us for the evening," he said.

"Think nothing of it," smiled Sunset. "Aren't friends supposed to stick together?"

"Got that right," smiled Vincent. Soon they came to the front door. Vincent pulled out his house key and unlocked the door.

"Hey everyone," he called. "I'm home." Sunset followed him inside.

"Did you do some redecorating?" she asked. "It looks different from last time I was inside."

"It was my mom's idea," said Vincent. But before he could continue, an angry voice called out to him.

"Vincent van Colt Sentry!"

Vincent and Sunset both turned to face Lullaby Strings, looking very cross.

"What's this I hear about you violently attacking someone the other day?" she asked.

"I lost control of my anger, mom," explained Vincent. "Garble was saying some nasty things about Sunset and he wouldn't stop."

Lullaby then turned to face Sunset, surprised to see her at the house.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"My mother said it would be okay if I visited for the evening," said Sunset.

"Didn't Flash tell you about the assembly we had in school?" asked Vincent.

"I didn't know you had an assembly today," said Lullaby.

"Flash!" shouted Vincent. "Get out here right now!"

"Ugh... alright, Vincent! I'm coming! Jeez...!" Flash came down to see Vincent and Sunset with Lullaby. When he spotted Sunset in the house, he was not happy with her presence.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked with annoyance.

"Principal McCracken said it was okay for her to visit for the evening," said Vincent, stepping between the two and glaring at his brother. "Why didn't you tell mom about the assembly today?"

"I was at band practice with the guys and forgot about it," said Flash. Vincent wasn't convinced, but he didn't know that Flash was partly telling the truth; he _had_ been at band practice, but he didn't forget about the assembly.

"Fine, then _I'll_ tell her," said Vincent. "Mom, the assembly was Sunset Shimmer apologizing for her misdeeds and revealing the reason why she did all that stuff in the first place. It was because Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon bullied her!"

"You poor girl!" gasped Lullaby. "Why did you let those two pick on you like that?"

"I was afraid it would have made things worse," admitted Sunset. "Thankfully, Vincent was able to help me. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"That's what friends are for," said Vincent.

At that moment, Fictionary came down to see what all the commotion was about.

"Sunset Shimmer?" she gasped. "Is that really you?"

"Hi, Fictionary," smiled Sunset. The preteen ran up to Sunset and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you again!" she cried happily.

"Me too," said Sunset, returning the hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fictionary. Vincent and Sunset told her. "Hooray!" Fictionary cheered. Flash just rolled his eyes.

"While I don't approve of violence, Vincent," said Lullaby, "I'm proud of you for being there for your friend."

"I'm not getting grounded, am I?" asked Vincent worriedly.

"Of course not, dear," said Lullaby. "But you'll have to do household chores the entire week."

"Yes, mom," sighed Vincent.

* * *

A little later, the family was at the dining room table eating dinner. When Page Turner was told about Sunset's plight, he too felt sympathy for her.

"And I thought Icy Heart bullying you was terrible," he remarked. "I'm just glad Vincent was able to save you from yourself before it was too late."

"So am I," said Sunset. "From that day onwards, I'll do what I can to make up for my past misdeeds."

Flash just stayed quiet.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" asked Vincent.

"Pass the corn, please," muttered Flash. Vincent did so. Flash scooped out a large spoonful of corn onto his plate.

"Not much of a talker in the evening, is he?" asked Sunset.

"Doesn't look like it," said Vincent. Vincent watched his brother closely. He had a feeling he was hiding something. But what?

* * *

Eventually, it was time for dessert.

"Tonight, I thought I'd try something special," said Lullaby. "Pumpkin pasties."

"What're those?" asked Sunset.

"They're this treat from the _Harry Potter_ series," explained Vincent. "Try one."

Sunset did. "This is delicious!" she said.

"Thank you," smiled Lullaby. "I got the recipe from a cooking website."

"Did you know there's a website called Pottermore," said Vincent, "and whilst there, you can take a quiz and sort yourself into one of the Houses?"

"You don't say," said Sunset with intrigue. "What're the four Houses?"

"There's the brave Gryffindors, the loyal Hufflepuffs, the wise Ravenclaws, and the ambitious Slytherins," explained Vincent.

"Have you found out what House you'd be best in?" asked Sunset.

"I got Hufflepuff," said Vincent. "I think it's cause I care a lot for my friends, for that I like the color yellow."

"I see it," smiled Sunset. "Are you sure you're not a Gryffindor?"

"Well, I suppose I have the heart of a Gryffindor," said Vincent. "But I'm happy being a Hufflepuff. What about you, Sunset?"

"I dunno," said Sunset. "I should think about taking that quiz. Does it require an account?"

"Yes," said Vincent. "Luckily, it's free."

"That's good," said Sunset.

"I'd probably be a Gryffindor," said Flash.

"That sounds exciting to be one," said Sunset.

* * *

When dessert was over, the family was gathered in the living room, looking at a picture album.

"Who's that girl with you, mom?" asked Fictionary.

"That's me with Celestia back when we were children," explained Lullaby. The picture, dating from 1986, showed a much younger Lullaby Strings, no older than fifteen, with Celestia; both were in swimsuits on the beach.

"Wow, you both looked pretty," said Fictionary.

"How did you become friends?" asked Sunset.

"We both met at a music festival," explained Lullaby. "It was back before both of us were Canterlot freshmen..." She closed her eyes as she remembered...

* * *

 **JULY 13, 1985**

A music festival was about to take place at the original Wembley Stadium in London. At least seventy thousand had gathered together. Among them was Lullaby Strings, spending the summer in England with her family.

"This is so amazing!" said Lullaby. "Oh, I wonder who'll be playing? I hope it's someone like Elton John and Queen!"

Lullaby went up to a souvenir stall to see what neat gifts she could buy. Suddenly, she bumped into another girl her age. She had light pink hair and magenta eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lullaby apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"No, it's okay," said the other girl. "You didn't do any damage. My name's Celestia Faust, by the way. What's your's?"

"I'm Lullaby Strings."

"That's a pretty name," said Celestia.

"Thank you," said Lullaby. "So what's your favorite band?"

"Oh, I'm a huge fan of the British acts," said Celestia. "The Beatles, The Who, David Bowie, Eric Clapton, oh, I could go on. What about you?"

"I'm a fan of British music too," said Lullaby. "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure," said Celestia. Just then, a voice appeared on the intercom.

" _Good morning, music lovers! The concert starts in five minutes! Hurry up and get your places!_ "

"Oh my! We better get going!" cried Lullaby. With that, the two headed out.

* * *

Wembley Stadium wasn't the only place where a concert was being held; many other concerts were being held in places like John F. Kennedy Stadium in Philadelphia, Vienna in Austria, Moscow in the Soviet Union, and Sydney in Australia.

"Man, this is going to be wicked," said Celestia. "It's also good to make a friend that's not my little sister."

"She bug you a lot?" asked Lullaby.

"You would not believe it," said Celestia. "Several times, she keeps teasing me about how big my butt is."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Lullaby. "But I know ways you can get back at her. Why not make fun of her for her height?"

"I don't want to be too mean," said Celestia. Before anymore could be said, an announcement was made.

" _It's 12 noon in London, 7 AM in Philadelphia, and around the world, it's time for Live Aid! Wembley welcomes their Royal Highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Wales!_ "

The crowd cheered as Prince Charles and Princess Diana showed up; horns played to mark their entrance.

"I've never been that close to a princess before!" squealed Celestia. "Oh, I bet life as one is wonderful!"

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the Royal Salute!_ "

The Coldstream Guards performed a brief rendition of "God Save the Queen" to begin the show.

" _And now, to start the sixteen hours of Live Aid, would you welcome **Status Quo**!_ "

Following Status Quo, many more famous acts performed live, including Adam Ant, Elvis Costello, Sting and Phil Collins, Paul Young, and U2. Throughout those six and a half hours, Lullaby and Celestia found out more about each other; Lullaby came from a working class background, and Celestia came from a rich family. Despite their differences, they struck a solid friendship.

"If only all rich people were nice like you, Celestia," said Lullaby.

"Thanks, Lullaby," smiled Celestia. "I don't like when rich people act high and mighty because they have more money."

"Maybe karma will put them in their place," suggested Lullaby.

The crowd began to cheer again; for the next act of Live Aid was none other than...

"QUEEN!" Lullaby squealed like a fangirl. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S THEM!"

"I take it you're a fan," said Celestia.

"Oh, I am," Lullaby giggled. "That Freddie Mercury's so cute!"

At that point, he showed up on stage with the other members of Queen - guitarist Brian May, drummer Roger Taylor, and bassist John Deacon. Freddie greeted the screaming crowd with a wave of his arms and then sat down on the piano, tuned it, and then played the opening chords to "Bohemian Rhapsody". Lullaby squealed in excitement.

Freddie sang the first two verses to "Rhapsody", and then Brian played the guitar solo, which transitioned into one of Queen's more recent hits, "Radio Ga Ga". This made the fans go wild in excitement. One of the greatest moments of Live Aid was when Freddie had the crowd join him and clap their hands in rhythm as they sang the song's chorus. Even Celestia couldn't resist joining along.

"Everybody!"

" _All we hear is Radio ga ga  
Radio goo goo, Radio ga ga  
All we hear is Radio ga ga  
Radio blah blah..._"

" _Radio, what's new?_ " Freddie sang this alone. " _Radio, someone still loves you!_ "

For the rest of Queen's performance, they played "Hammer to Fall", "Crazy Little Thing Called Love", and concluded with the "We Will Rock You"/"We Are the Champions" medley.

"If I were to die now," sighed Lullaby, "I would die a happy girl."

"Those guys were really great," remarked Celestia. "How could anyone top them at the show?"

The next artists were David Bowie, The Who, and Elton John, before Freddie and Brian returned for a performance of "Is This the World We Created...?" Following that was Paul McCartney's solo performance of "Let It Be" before the concert ended with the supergroup Band Aid singing "Do They Know It's Christmas?"

* * *

"That was so amazing," said Lullaby. It had been ten minutes since the concert had ended, and she felt like she'd had an adrenaline rush. "I should start a band of my own!"

"Can you play any instruments?" asked Celestia.

"I dabble at the guitar," said Lullaby. "That's very much the one instrument I'm good at."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get your big break soon," said Celestia.

"You really think so?" asked Lullaby.

"I'm sure," smiled Celestia.

"Aw, thanks Celie," smiled Lullaby, giving her new friend a big hug. At that moment, several guys of around twelve to fifteen noticed Celestia.

"Dudes, check out that babe!" said one.

"She's got pretty pink hair," said another.

"Who's the other chick with her?" asked a third.

"No idea," said a fourth, "but she looks cool. Let's go say 'hi'."

"I know how to keep them away," Lullaby whispered to Celestia.

"What are you going to do?" whispered Celestia. Without warning, Lullaby kissed her on the lips. Some of the guys groaned with disappointment.

"False alarm, guys," said the leader. "They're lesbos."

"Can we watch at least?" asked a guy hopefully.

"No," said the leader bluntly. With that, the group turned away. That was when Lullaby broke the kiss. Celestia was surprised, and a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry about that," said Lullaby.

"That was a bit unexpected," said Celestia. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"No, I prefer dating boys," said Lullaby. "My mom's an actor."

"Looks like her skill's rubbed off on you," said Celestia.

"I bet it has," Lullaby giggled, but then sighed. "It's too bad my family and I are in England for two weeks; we might not see each other again."

"We can contact each other through phones or letter," suggested Celestia.

"I'd like that," smiled Lullaby. With that, the two embraced in a hug.

* * *

 **JANUARY 24, 2013**

"I thought we'd never run into each other again," said Lullaby Strings, "but I was surprised that she was also attending Canterlot High School with me."

"I guess it was fate that you two would attend the same school together," suggested Vincent.

"Well, she was living in Canterlot at the time," said Lullaby, "and I was living in Rainbow Falls."

"It was still nice of you two to become friends," said Sunset. "I never knew my mom went to that Live Aid concert from '85; I'll have to ask her about it."

After that, they looked at the family pictures; one of them was a baby Flash with spaghetti on his head. Vincent, Fictionary and Sunset couldn't help but laugh.

"Flash, that's food, not a wig," joked Vincent.

"He is so ridiculously dorky here," giggled Sunset.

Flash just scowled. Next, there was a picture of Vincent and Sunset as babies sleeping together under a blanket.

"Aww, that's so cute!" gushed Fictionary.

Sunset blushed. "Vincent, did we sleep together as babies?" she asked.

"It looks like it," said Vincent.

"It was when the two of you first met," explained Lullaby. "She held your hand and shared her blankie with you." Vincent blushed.

"Are there any baby pictures of Fictionary?" he asked innocently.

"Oh bother," the almost-twelve-year-old moaned. Sunset just chuckled.

"Oh, I found one!" said Lullaby. It was an infant Fictionary with Page Turner changing her diaper, and the baby's buttocks were facing the camera.

"MOM!" cried Fictionary in embarrassment. "You actually took that?!"

"You look like you're mooning dad," Vincent giggled.

"It's not funny!" snapped Fictionary. "Mom, next page!"

The next page showed a little Fictionary with a birthday cake and party hats. She was sitting next to Vincent.

"That was my fifth birthday," said Fictionary happily.

"And my ninth as well," said Vincent. "Remember that day, Flash?" He noticed that his older brother still hadn't said much.

"What's the matter with Flash?" asked Sunset.

"No idea," said Vincent. But deep down in his mind, Vincent was determined to get some answers.

* * *

Soon, Celestia pulled up to take Sunset home.

"Thanks for coming over for the evening," said Vincent.

"You're welcome, Vincent," said Sunset. "And... thank you for not giving up on my when everyone else did. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Then Sunset gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. Vincent blushed bright red. Fictionary giggled at this.

"See you at school tomorrow," said Sunset.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow as well," said Vincent. With that, Sunset went to join her mother. Vincent smiled as he stood there; it almost felt like yesterday when Sunset first came home with Celestia.

"Wonderful memories," he sighed.

Once Celestia's car had pulled out of the driveway, Vincent remembered that he need to talk to Flash.

"Fictionary, where's Flash?" he asked.

"Last I saw, he was up in his own room," said Fictionary. "Why do you ask, Vincent?"

"Him and I need to have a little chat," said Vincent, making his way back inside. Fictionary was a little puzzled. What was going on?

* * *

In his bedroom, Flash was lying on his bed holding his guitar. With Page Turner's help, Flash had his guitar custom-made as he felt buying one from a store was a bit pricey, so Flash wanted a guitar that was custom-made, and it gave off a unique sound.

Just then, he heard a knock at his door.

"Yes?" he called, not looking up. "The door's unlocked!"

The door opened, and in came Vincent.

"Hello, Flash," he said in a rather calm voice.

"Oh, hey there, Vincent," said Flash. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing special," said Vincent, walking in with his arms behind his back. "I was just having a bit of a theory. Interested in hearing what it is?"

"Um... sure," said Flash, confused.

"Very well," said Vincent. "I think you _did_ remember about the school assembly, yet you deliberately chose not to tell mom about it just so she could stay mad at Sunset."

"W-why would I want her to stay mad at Sunset?" asked Flash nervously.

"Because you still don't trust her."

Flash groaned. There was no getting out of this one.

"Okay, fine," he said, setting his guitar down gently. "I still don't trust her. Having her make fun of you at the Fall Formal was bad. But when I found out she was the one who pulled that prank on you, well that made it worse."

"But she didn't do it out of malice," protested Vincent. "It was because Starlight and Trixie were tormenting her! You heard everything!"

"But what if she made that story up just to get everyone's sympathy?" asked Flash. "What if she paid those two to go along with it to make her story more believable?"

"Flash, I believe you are talking rubbish," said Vincent. "I know Sunset Shimmer way more than you do; I can tell when she's upset."

"I'm just trying to look out for you so you don't end up getting your heart broken by her," said Flash.

"I appreciate your concerns, Flash," said Vincent, "but I can take care of myself."

"But Vincent, you're still young yet-!"

"I'm sixteen years old!" argued Vincent stubbornly. "I don't need to be constantly babied by my older brother! If you want to help, you might as well stay out of my way!"

With that, Vincent stormed out of his room. Flash just stood there in shock.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Lullaby Strings and Celestia's first meeting takes place during the famous 1985 Live Aid concert at Wembley Stadium.**

 **Even though Vincent is sorted into Hufflepuff, I see him more as a Gryffindor.**


	52. TSWoSS10 - Surprise (Sweet Bird Paradox)

No sooner does one story arc end, then another one kicks off.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 10 - Surprise Surprise (Sweet Bird of Paradox) (Lennon, 1974)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 **JANUARY 31, 2013**

Ever since Starlight and Trixie were exposed for their lies and bullying, life began to improve greatly for Sunset Shimmer. She had been able to mend her friendship with the others, and people asked if she wanted to hang with them; even Coco Pommel, when she heard Sunset's story, couldn't bring herself to hate Sunset anymore.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you," she said. "I was just so upset with you hurting my feelings and I believed Starlight's lie. I'm so stupid."

"I was pretty stupid too," said Sunset. "I took my anger out on you without realizing I hurt your feeling until too late."

"But what really matters is that it's in the past now," smiled Coco. She gave Sunset a hug, and Sunset hugged her in return.

"If there's anything I can do to make up for my behavior to you," said Sunset, "let me know."

"Actually," said Coco, "do you think you could be a dress model for me? I'm making some new gowns and I was hoping you'd show how they look."

"Sure," smiled Sunset. "Sounds like fun. Does Rarity know about it? You and she do have a lot in common."

"She's the one who gave me the idea," said Coco. "We're collaborating in fashion."

"Oh, I see," said Sunset.

* * *

After school, Sunset and Coco made their way to Rarity's place. She'd let Vincent know what she was up to and he said that he was okay with it since it would give Sunset the chance to know Coco more.

"We're here, Rarity," greeted Coco.

"Oh, fabulous, girls!" exclaimed Rarity. "I'm glad you could come."

"So what dresses do you have in store for today?" asked Sunset.

Quick as a flash, Rarity raced into the back room and brought back a whole cart full of dresses.

"Wow, how'd you take the time to make all of these dresses?" asked Sunset.

"When my mind's on fashion," said Rarity, "I work at the speed of sound."

"Really?" asked Sunset.

"Why yes," said Rarity. "In fact just before you could ask how I got all these dresses done, I was able to whip up another outfit."

"Wasn't it on the cart?" asked Sunset.

"This one is freshly done."

"Rrright," said Sunset, somewhat awkwardly. "Well, where do we start?"

"How about this one?" asked Rarity, picking a gown. It was designed so that the body looked like a water fountain with a hat resembling the water coming out on top. Sunset took the gown to the dressing room to try it on. After a few minutes, she came back out again.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Oh, my word," exclaimed Coco.

"You look magnificent," complimented Rarity. "Like a fountain in a garden in the park, sprinkling her beauty and kindness around all who approach her."

"You sure it's not for someone else?" asked Sunset, blushing. "Kinda sounds like it fits Fluttershy."

After some pictures were taken, Sunset got to try on another gown.

"What's this one about?" asked Sunset.

"That's based on many rare and beautiful gems you can find in caves," said Rarity. "Just like these precious gems, you are a diamond in the rough."

Sunset went to try it on. When she came out again, she was a sight to behold.

"So dazzling..." murmured Coco.

"Truly a marvelous spectacle," said Rarity.

"Thanks," Sunset blushed again.

For the rest of the afternoon, Sunset tried on many dresses and had pictures taken of her. At last, they were down to one dress left.

"I've saved the best for last," said Rarity.

"What is it?" asked Sunset.

Rarity pulled own a gown that looked like a mixture of flames and wings.

"This special gown is based on the legendary phoenix," she said. Sunset's jaw dropped with amazement.

"It looks amazing," she said. "Oh, it even matches my hair!"

"Go ahead," smiled Rarity. "Try it on."

So Sunset did, and when she came out wearing it, Coco and Rarity didn't know what to say.

"What do you think?" asked Sunset.

"OhmygoshyoulookAMAZING!" Coco shrieked excitedly. Sunset blushed.

"You look simply radiant!" said Rarity. "The dress suits how you've turned out. Like a phoenix, you were reborn from the ashes of your bullying phase."

"I can see why you said it was the best of them," said Sunset.

When Sunset was changed back into her regular clothes, she wanted to return her phoenix dress, but Rarity refused.

"We want you to keep it," she said. "It's our gift to you."

"Really?" asked Sunset. "Aww, thanks, guys!" With that, she threw her arms around Coco and Rarity in a group hug. The two fashion lovers returned the hug as well.

 _Oh, if only I could show this to Vincent,_ Sunset thought to herself. She turned back to her friends. "I really had fun doing this."

"Yeah, so did we," smiled Coco. "We should do this with the other girls."

" _Idea!_ " Rarity gasped in a sing-song tone. "We should make it a whole fashion show with them!"

"Oh, that would be _fun_!" Coco squealed excitedly.

"Well, I'll see you later," said Sunset. And on that note, she headed for home.

* * *

At that moment, Vincent was walking home from his final day of detention.

"Thank goodness that's finally over," he said. He didn't like having to share a room with Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, or both together for an hour, but hopefully for the rest of the school year, as well as the next, he wouldn't have to put up with either of them anymore.

Just then, he saw Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey there, Sunset," he said.

"Hi, Vincent," greeted Sunset.

"Is that a new dress in your hands?" asked Vincent.

"Rarity made it for me," said Sunset.

"Wow, that looks lovely," said Vincent. "It definitely matches your hair."

"Thanks," Sunset blushed. "Rarity says that it was inspired by a phoenix, and myself."

"Really?" asked Vincent.

"Like a phoenix," explained Sunset, "I was reborn from the ashes of my bully phase into a better person."

"Wow," said Vincent. "You should write a song bout that."

"That's a great idea, Vincent," said Sunset. "Wanna maybe help with the lyrics if I get stuck?"

"Sure," said Vincent. "If it helps, I do write some poetry."

"Great," smiled Sunset. "What should I name my song?"

"Hmm... How about 'My Past is Not Today'?" suggested Vincent.

"I love it!" Sunset smiled even more, and she embraced Vincent in a hug. Vincent's cheeks blushed bright red. Neither of them noticed they were being watched by Blossomforth from a distance.

 _How dare she put the moves on Vincent,_ she thought crossly. _He's mine!_

Wanting in on the hug, Blossomforth charged out and hugged Vincent from behind.

"Hi, Vinny!" she giggled.

"Sunset, did you just call me Vinny?" asked Vincent, confused.

"No, I don't think so," said Sunset. "Wait a minute..." She looked over Vincent's shoulder and noticed who it was.

"BLOSSOMFORTH?!"

"Hello," said Blossomforth cheerfully. Vincent turned around to face her in shock.

"Were you... listening in on us?" he asked finally.

"Maybe..." said Blossomforth in a suspicious tone. Sunset was annoyed; she was having a sweet moment with Vincent and then that annoying freshmen had to ruin it for both of them.

"Could you please go away?" she asked.

"Why should I?" asked Blossomforth.

"We'd rather have some time to ourselves," said Vincent.

"But wouldn't you rather have alone time with me?" asked Blossomforth, batting her eyelids. This made Vincent feel a bit nervous.

"Er, nothing personal, Blossomforth," he said, "but Sunset and I have known each other for years." Blossomforth pouted away.

"Er, sorry about that, Sunset," said Vincent.

"It's alright," said Sunset. "So you have any plans?"

"Erm, not at the moment," said Vincent. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie later," suggested Sunset.

"Sure," said Vincent.

With that the two parted ways. But as she walked, Sunset noticed that her heart was beating rather quicker than usual.

* * *

 **APRIL 3, 2013**

The next couple of months at Canterlot High were uneventful for the most part; winter turned into spring, and the seniors - including Flash, Soarin, Math Equation, and Rarity - had to prepare for their ceremony.

"I can't believe we're going to graduate soon," said Rarity. "Time flies by."

"It feels like yesterday when we were just freshmen," agreed Soarin.

"Soon we'll be in college," said Flash.

"Imagine the college babes there," sighed Soarin.

"Um, Soarin?" said Math. "You're already with Rainbow Dash."

"Whoops," chuckled Soarin sheepishly. "I almost forgot... Say, who's up for some pie?"

* * *

The following Thursday morning, Vincent's class was attending swimming lessons. Sunset had just come out of the girls' locker room wearing her new red and yellow bikini.

"What a pretty swimsuit," said Fluttershy. She was wearing a white one-piece swimsuit of her own.

"Yours is rather cute too," said Sunset.

At that moment, Vincent walked by.

"Hey there, Fluttershy," he said. "Hi, Suuuuuunnn... seeeeeeehh..."

"Morning, Vincent," said Sunset. "Is something wrong?"

"Er... nothing," said Vnicent shyly. "I... um... just spaced out for a second. Yeah... Uh, that's a... lovely swimsuit you have on."

"Thanks," Sunset giggled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," said Vincent. He walked away, still blushing red. He had never seen Sunset in a swimsuit before, and the thought must've turned him on.

"I wonder why Vincent was blushing," said Sunset.

"Me too," said Fluttershy.

* * *

Not too far away, Vincent was leaning on the bleachers and sweating greatly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered to himself. "I shouldn't have acted like that, I should have turned my head! But she looked so hot in the swimsuit..."

Almost as if on impulse, Vincent slapped himself in the face.

"Get it together, van Colt!" he scolded himself. Then Vincent inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "Think pure thoughts. Pure thoughts."

Eventually, it was time for him to go watch Sunset's practice. He was a bit nervous, especially since he didn't want to get dirty thoughts.

 _I just hope I can control myself,_ he thought. _Goodness knows how the principal would react if she knew..._

Just then, the door opened, and out came the swimmers.

 _Must... keep... straight face..._ Vincent thought anxiously, but he was sweating on the outside. The sweating became worse when he saw Sunset.

 _Oh no, she's HOT!_ he thought.

"The Wondercolts' Girls Swimming Team," Spitfire announced into the microphone. The crowd cheered.

"And a quick warning to any perverts out there," added Spitfire. "No pictures are to be taken! If there are any, I'll whip your sorry butts into shape, understand?"

A majority of the crowd shivered.

"Okay, girls," Spitfire told the team. "At the sound of the pistol, you may be-"

 _BANG!_

The girls dove into the water. Spitfire turned to the assistant coach Wave Chill, holding the pistol he'd fired into the air, who shrugged innocently.

"Wave Chill, let's go over this again," Spitfire groaned with annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, the swimmers were doing what they did best. Sunset then went to the diving board. Vincent watched as she did a graceful swan dive into the pool. Many of the guys cheered, Vincent especially. Sunset came back up to the surface and smiled. Then she briefly dove into the water and came back up again, doing a hair flip. Vincent's face flushed as the guys cheered again.

 _Oh God, I can't look away now,_ he thought to himself. _She's so sexy!_

Sunset was glimmering in the sunlight due to her being wet with the pool water. It was so lovely an image that, for Vincent, it was indescribable.

* * *

A little while later, the swim session was over. The girls were feeling pleased with themselves following a successful session.

"That was really fun," said Fluttershy.

"No, not just fun," said Rainbow Dash. "'Awesome' is the word to describe it."

"Do y'all describe everythin' as awesome?" asked Applejack.

"Not everything," said Rainbow Dash. "Algebra's lame."

"I would not say that to Math Equation," Twilight pointed out.

"Don't remind me," grumbled Rainbow Dash. This was probably not the first time she had said something bad about math (the subject, of course).

* * *

Sunset was on her way to the girls' locker room when she saw Vincent again.

"Hey there, Vincent," she said.

"H-hey, Sunset," said Vincent shyly. "You did great out there."

"Are you okay?" asked Sunset. "You kinda look as if you have a fever." Vincent's eyes were going up and down Sunset's body. When Sunset noticed this, a mischievous smirk came to her face. She suddenly began to stroke Vincent's cheek, making him blush more.

"Do you see something you like?" she teased.

Vincent didn't know how to reply; there was a lot he liked about Sunset, but he never imagined her body to be as amazing as it was.

"I've got eyes up here, Vinny," said Sunset cheekily, noting that he was looking down at her abdomen. Vincent's face was blushing brighter and brighter; he thought he would faint. Just as he was trying to step back a bit, he accidentally tripped and fell, taking Sunset down with him.

"Whoa!" both cried. Vincent landed on his back, and then Sunset fell on him, their lips almost touching. Both of them were blushing deeply.

"Are... you alright?" Vincent asked nervously.

"Y-yeah," said Sunset nervously.

Suddenly, Blossomforth walked around the corner and saw this. In her mind, Vincent and Sunset were kissing just to spite her.

 _How dare she put the moves on my Vinny!_ she thought angrily as she ground her teeth. _If anyone should be his first kiss, it should be_ me _!_

With that, she stormed off as Vincent and Sunset got back on their feet.

"Sorry about that," said Vincent.

"No need to apologize," said Sunset. "It was an accident."

"So, erm, I'll see you at lunch?" Vincent asked awkwardly.

"S-sure," said Sunset. With that, she went to the locker room.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **The pistol going off early was inspired by a gag in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.**

 **In the story's context, "My Past is Not Today" has different lyrics and a different arrangement.**


	53. TSWoSS11 - Girls' School

Warning: The following chapter contains content which might be disturbing for some younger or more sensitive readers (why do you think the series is rated T?) Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 11 - Girls' School (McCartney, 1978)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

When Sunset was in the locker room, she was able to finally change back into her clothes.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to," came a firm voice.

Sunset turned around to face an angry-looking Blossomforth with her hands on her hips.

"Blossomforth?" asked Sunset, feeling rather uncomfortable. "What are you doing in here?"

"I've come to declare war on you, Sunset Shimmer," said Blossomforth. "Vincent is _mine_!"

Sunset just stared for a moment, but then she burst into laughter.

"Whaaaat?!" snapped Blossomforth, not understanding why Sunset found it funny. "What's so funny?"

"No offense, Blossomforth," said Sunset, "but what makes you think Vincent would want you for his girlfriend?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Let's be honest," said Sunset. "Vincent and I have known each other since we were babies. If anyone's most likely to be his girlfriend, it's me."

"Childhood friendship leading to a romance?" Blossomforth scoffed. "How optimistically stupid."

"And just what makes you think he'd pick _you_?" asked Sunset.

"Because of how cuddly I am," she said, rubbing her belly. "My tummy's so plump that snuggling on it feels like cuddling a giant pillow."

Sunset just rolled her eyes. "Not many people like chubby girls," she said.

Blossomforth thought Sunset was insulting her, so she quickly came up with a comeback.

"Oh yeah?" she retorted. "Well... you have a big butt!"

"What did you say?" asked Sunset angrily. "I'll have you know that a lot of guys like girls with big hips."

"But do they like them with big chests as well?" Blossomforth asked cheekily.

Sunset was furious by that remark, and she would've strangled Blossomforth on the spot had Twilight not intervened.

"That's enough, both of you!" she scolded. She stood between them and held up both of her hands.

"Blossomforth made fun of my figure," protested Sunset.

"Sunset made fun of mine first!" argued Blossomforth. Twilight looked at the red-haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

"She declared war on me over Vincent," Sunset admitted.

"Is this true?" asked Twilight to Blossomforth.

"Maybe," said Blossomforth innocently.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"Because I've got a crush on Vincent," both Sunset and Blossomforth exclaimed together. The two girls glared at each other. Remembering what Vincent had told her before he'd attacked Garble, Twilight instantly put two and two together.

 _Oh my Asherah,_ Twilight thought to herself. _Vincent and Sunset are in love with each other._ "I think it's better that you two stop this fighting."

"Thanks, Twilight," said Sunset, smiling a little. "Although, you're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

"Your secret's safe with me," said Twilight.

* * *

Later, Sunset was dressed again in her regular clothes. She was worried that what happened in the girls' locker room between her and Blossomforth would spread across the school. Fortunately however, nobody seemed to hear about it. There may have been a whisper or two, but no one took it seriously.

 _Blossomforth is not Vincent's girlfriend._ she thought. _That title belongs to_ me _. But then... how does he feel about Blossomforth?_

"Hey there, Sunset!" With a shriek, Sunset jumped and turned around.

"Vincent, you startled me," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Vincent. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," said Sunset. "So what's new with you?"

"Ohh... not much, really," said Vincent. He was trying to avoid thinking about the sight of Sunset in her swimsuit.

"Hey, remember that painting you did of me in art class?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah, I do," said Vincent. "Even if I try not to think about it. Why?"

"Maybe you could paint another one sometime?" asked Sunset. "I could be your model if you want."

Vincent was surprised that Sunset was suggesting it, and wondered where she got that idea from.

"Uh, m-maybe," he said nervously. "I-I'll need to set up a date then."

"Great," smiled Sunset.

"When do you think you'll be free?" asked Vincent.

"I've got no plans next Friday after school," said Sunset.

"I don't have much to do on the 12th either," said Vincent. "After that, it's the spring break."

"See you then," said Sunset.

"I'll see you then too," replied Vincent. With that, the two parted ways.

* * *

During lunch, as Sunset passed by a table Blossomforth was seated at, she began to feel a bit uneasy.

 _It's her again,_ thought Sunset. _No doubt trying to think of a devious scheme to make Vincent fall in love with her._

 _That bacon-haired bimbo,_ thought Blossomforth as Sunset passed. _Who does she think she is?_

Suddenly...

"Hey, Blossomforth."

It was Flash.

"Oh! Hi there," said Blossomforth. "You're Vincent's big brother - Flash, is it?"

"That's me," said Flash.

"What're you here for?" asked Blossomforth.

"I noticed you hanging around Sunset and Vincent," said Flash.

"Yeah," sighed Blossomforth. "They never seem to want me around; Vincent would rather spend time with bacon hair than he would with cute little me."

"I noticed him spending time with Sunset too," said Flash. "They've been close ever since they were babies."

"You have a history with Sunset too?" asked Blossomforth.

"I used to date her," said Flash. "Then she made fun of Vincent at the Fall Formal so I dumped her."

"That's awful!" exclaimed Blossomforth. "...wait, you and she were an item and Vincent didn't know about it?"

"When Vincent found out, he was furious," said Flash. "He called me a backstabbing double-crosser for going out with the girl he had a crush on."

"He didn't!" gasped Blossomforth.

"Oh yeah," said Flash. "Never thought he'd turn on his own brother like that."

"But why does Vincent insist on going after Sunset?" asked Blossomforth. "Aren't there other girls in the school? I mean, he went with Coco Pommel in last year's Fall Formal!"

"I completely agree," said Flash.

"I just wish Vincent would like me," said Blossomforth.

"Anything I could do to help?" asked Flash.

"Like what?" replied Blossomforth.

"Maybe convince Vincent to go somewhere with you?"

"Oh, like how do I do that without getting Sunset mad at any of us?"

"I heard Sunset's going out of town this weekend," said Flash.

"Is she?" asked Blossomforth. "Did Vincent hear about it?"

"I don't know for sure," said Flash. "But I can talk him into meeting you and telling him you wanna have fun as just friends."

"You'd do that for me?" asked Blossomforth.

"Sure."

Suddenly, Blossomforth gave Flash a big hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried. "You've no idea how much this means!"

The hug made Flash feel very uncomfortable.

"Uh... you're welcome? Now, could you let go please?" Blossomforth let go.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Vincent was heading to the station when Blossomforth ran up to him.

"Hi, Vinny," she greeted cheerfully.

"It's Vincent," the blue haired boy corrected with annoyance. "And what is it?"

"You didn't happen to have any plans, did you?" asked Blossomforth.

"Well, Sunset and I are hanging out next Friday," said Vincent. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Blossomforth struggled to come up with an answer. "I was just curious if you wanted to get a sandwich of something."

"I'll... need to let Sunset know about this," said Vincent at last.

"Oh," said Blossomforth. A jealous pout came to her face.

"Are you alright?" asked Vincent.

"Perfectly fine," said Blossomforth.

"Er, okay then," said Vincent, feeling a bit awkward right now. He pulled out his phone and decided to send Sunset a text as to what was going on.

 **Sunset Shimmer's Phone**  
 **\- 04/04/13 Thu -**  
 **Vincent V.C. Sentry - 3:00 PM**  
Hey Sunset. Blossomforth wants to go out with me... for some reason.

When Sunset saw the text, she wasn't happy.

"That chubby attention hog," she muttered as she wrote up her reply. "Who does she think she is?"

 **Vincent van Colt's Phone**  
 **\- 04/04/13 Thu -**  
 **Sunset Shimmer - 3:01 PM**  
Be careful Vincent. She might try to take advantage of you.  
 **Vincent V.C. Sentry - 3:01 PM**  
OK Sunset. I think I'll know when she does ;)

 **Sunset Shimmer's Phone**  
 **\- 04/04/13 Thu -**  
 **Sunset Shimmer - 3:01 PM**  
Have fun, Vincent :)  
 **Vincent V.C. Sentry - 3:02 PM**  
Thanks, Sunnyboo ;D

Sunset blushed and giggled at the nickname Vincent had given her. She sent a heart emoji in reply.

 **Vincent van Colt's Phone**  
 **\- 04/04/13 Thu -**  
 **Sunset Shimmer - 3:02 PM**  
*heart emoji*

This made Vincent blush as well.

"Well, what'd she say?" asked Blossomforth.

"She said to be careful and have fun," said Vincent.

"YAY!" Blossomforth squealed, jumping up and down, her belly shaking as she jumped. As Blossomforth was jumping, her shirt slowly lifted up, partially exposing her belly. This made Vincent blush a bit.

"Er, Blossomforth? Your shirt..."

"What about it?" asked Blossomforth.

"It's kinda showing off your skin a little..."

Blossomforth looked down at her belly.

"Oh yeah," she said. She was about to fix it when she noticed the blush on Vincent's face, causing her to develop a cheeky grin.

"Do you see something you like?" she asked teasingly, raising her shirt up a bit more.

"N-not at the school!" Vincent cried hastily, pulling Blossomforth's shirt down, covering her skin. Then he turned at the sound of a train bell and squealing brakes. "Phew. My ride's here. Um, nice talking with you," he said quickly. As the doors opened, Vincent hastily jumped aboard the train.

 _That was close,_ he thought. _I don't wanna think about what would happen if Sunset knew..._

"Aw man," pouted Blossomforth. "Just when we were about to have some fun. Though at least I found out what Vincent likes..."

* * *

 **APRIL 6, 2013**

Soon, the day of Vincent and Blossomforth's lunch date came. Well, at least Blossomforth called it a date. Vincent saw it more as a hang out with a new person. Sunset was away with her foster family on a trip.

"Having fun?" asked Vincent.

"I sure am," said Blossomforth. Even if it wasn't much, being with Vincent out in public felt like a dream come true.

 _What would make this better is if he were to propose to me,_ she thought dreamily. She leaned a bit closer to Vincent so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Er, Blossomforth?"

"Yes, Vincent?"

"You're leaning on me."

"I know, Vincent." Then she took his hand and put it on her belly.

"Blossomforth," said Vincent, blushing, "we're in public." He pulled his hand away, much to Blossomforth's disappointment.

"Aw," she pouted.

"What is it you'd like to have?" asked Vincent, hoping to distract her from naughty ideas.

"Oh, you mean for food?" asked Blossomforth. Vincent nodded in affirmation.

Blossomforth looked at the menu.

"Oh, I'd like a patty melt sandwich," she said. "What about you?"

"I think I'll have a BLT," said Vincent. "Bacon, lettuce, and tomato."

"And what would you like to drink?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have a lemonade," said Vincent.

"I want the same," said Blossomforth.

"Two lemonades coming up."

Soon, their sandwiches and drinks were served.

"This looks good," said Blossomforth. She picked up her sandwich and took a big bite out of it. Vincent's first bite was smaller.

"You must have been hungry," he commented.

Blossomforth swallowed. "I was," she said. "It's just so good."

"Though you'll get a tummy ache if you don't take smaller bites," warned Vincent. Blossomforth took another big bite, and Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Why does nobody listen to me when I try to warn them?" he muttered.

Soon, they had finished their sandwiches and drinks. Blossomforth covered her mouth as she burped and patted her tummy.

"Excuse me," she said. "That was delicious."

Once the bill had been paid, Vincent got ready to leave.

"Don't go yet," begged Blossomforth, taking Vincent's arm.

"Why not?" asked Vincent.

"There's still more fun we can have together," insisted Blossomforth.

"Like what?" asked Vincent. "I don't want to spend anymore money than I already have."

"We could go play paintball," suggested Blossomforth.

"I've never tried it before," said Vincent. "How does it work, this paintball thing?"

"It's simple," said Blossomforth. "You wear protective gear and goggles while chasing each other with toy guns loaded with paintball pellets. Whoever catches the opposite team's flag without getting painted wins."

"That sounds easy enough," said Vincent. With that, they headed off to the Paintball Jungle.

* * *

When teams were being picked, Vincent was surprised that he was the only guy on Rainbow Dash's team. Along with them, there was also Blossomforth herself, Pinkie Pie, and a junior student called Mystery Mint, her eyes purple and her hair with two shades of purple.

"How come I'm the only guy on this team?" he asked.

"It just happened, I suppose," said Mystery Mint.

"Now what do we do next?" asked Vincent.

"We try to capture the enemy flag without getting hit," said Pinkie Pie.

"But what if you capture the enemy flag and still get hit?" asked Vincent. "What happens when you get hit?"

"If you get it," said Rainbow Dash, "you're out of the game."

"Not as easy as I thought," said Vincent to himself.

Suddenly, paintballs started firing.

"We're under attack!" cried Pinkie Pie. "It's the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts!"

On the opposite team were students from Crystal Prep, Canterlot High's rival school. Since all had their hoods on and masks to protect their faces, it was hard to tell their genders, hair or eye colors.

"Don't just stand there!" Rainbow Dash shouted to her team. "Let's move! Move! Move!"

Rainbow Dash's team charged in, firing in return. Well, four of them did. Vincent was having trouble with his paintball gun.

"Come on, you!" he cried. "How do you get this stupid thing to work?"

He did find the trigger, but his first paintball hit Rainbow Dash instead of one of the Shadowbolts.

"Ow!" cried Rainbow Dash. "Vincent, you idiot!"

"Oops. Sorry," said Vincent meekly.

With Rainbow Dash out, her team had to do everything they could to avoid getting hit.

"You'll never take me alive!" shouted Mystery Mint, firing at the Shadowbolts. She managed to hit one of them on the goggles, blinding that enemy from their right eye.

"Bulls-eye!"

Unfortunately, Mystery's victory was short lived. She was shot on the shoulder by another Shadowbolt. Now it was up to Vincent, Blossomforth and Pinkie.

"Leave this to me," said Pinkie. She bounced along through the trees, firing. The Shadowbolts tried to get her, but it felt like four against fifty, and two of them were taken out by Pinkie.

"Yipee!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

"Let's get that flag," said Vincent to Blossomforth.

"I'm with you," said Blossomforth. Suddenly, Blossomforth was hit on her belly.

"Ow!" she cried. Then a couple of more paintballs hit her in the same spot.

"Blossomforth!" cried Vincent.

"Just get the flag!" Blossomforth cried. Vincent didn't want to leave his friend behind. Suddenly...

"I got the flag!" squeaked Pinkie Pie.

"Way to go, Pinkie!" cried Vincent. "Wait, how'd you manage to get that flag?"

"I have my ways," winked Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Later, Vincent was walking Blossomforth back to her home.

"You feeling okay after the paintball round?" asked Vincent.

"Oh yeah," said Blossomforth. "I'm surprised they almost tore me a second belly button." She rubbed her sore belly. "Those Shadowbolts did quite a number on my tummy."

"I'm surprised none of them hit me," said Vincent, "and I was bad at this. Hopefully next time I even think of doing paintballing, I'll rely on strategy rather than dumb luck."

Soon, they reached Blossomforth's house.

"Well, here we are," she said. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah," said Vincent. "Monday the 8th."

With that, Blossomforth wrapped her arms around Vincent and hugged him. When she let go, she ran inside her house and closed the door. At first, Vincent walked away from the house, but when he felt he was a reasonable distance away, he ran fast as he could home.

 _I just hope Sunset isn't too upset when she finds out,_ he thought to himself, shaking unthinkable thoughts from his mind.

* * *

 **APRIL 8, 2013**

Luckily, Vincent didn't need to worry too much when he saw Sunset Shimmer first at CHS.

"Hi Sunset," he called. "Good to see you again."

To Sunset's surprise, Vincent hugged her first. However, she hugged him in return.

"Aw, I missed you too," she chuckled. "Was Blossomforth too much trouble for you?"

"Not really," said Vincent. "Though there were times she kept putting my hand on her belly."

Sunset scowled.

 _How dare she try to seduce my Vincent like that?_ she thought. But then, remembering what was planned for Friday, she had an idea. _I know exactly how I can take Vincent's mind off that Buddha belly bimbo._

"Uh, Sunset?" asked Vincent. "Are you alright?"

Sunset snapped out of her thought and saw Vincent looking at her as though she were on drugs or something.

"Um, yes, I'm okay," she said hastily. "Just coming up with some ideas on poses for your paintings."

"Oh okay," said Vincent. What a surprise he was going to be in for...

* * *

 **APRIL 12, 2013**

Friday finally came.

"Well, here it is," said Vincent; he had asked permission for him and Sunset to use the art room after school. Thankfully, Miss Mona had said yes. ("Make sure to lock the room when you're done," she had told them.) All Vincent had to do now was wait for Sunset.

"Where is she?" he asked himself. "I hope she's alright." He looked out the door just in time to see Sunset arrive.

"Hey there, Vincent," said Sunset, not giving an explanation to her lateness. "You ready?"

"Ready when you are."

"Great," smiled Sunset. She set her backpack on the floor and took off her jacket, promptly placing it on top of the backpack. Instead of a purple T-shirt with a red and yellow shimmering sun on the front, Sunset was wearing a purple embellished halter top. Underneath it was a black bra. Vincent couldn't help but blush.

 _She looks lovely today,_ he thought to himself.

"You ready, Vincent?" asked Sunset.

"Y-y-yeah," stuttered Vincent. "N-now, if you could j-just stand over there..." Sunset walked over to part of the wall and stood still.

Whilst he'd been waiting, Vincent had a canvas stand set up and on it was a board with some standard 8 1/2" x 11" paper taped to it for stability.

"Now do whatever pose you find best," said Vincent.

Sunset put her right leg forward, stretched her left arm upward, grabbed onto it with her right hand, and made a flirty face. Raising her arm also lifted up Sunset's shirt slightly, exposing a sliver of her midriff. Again, this made Vincent blush.

"That's... a good pose," said Vincent. "Now keep still, okay?"

"Sure thing," said Sunset. With that, Vincent began painting. After several minutes, he'd finished.

"Ready to see?" he asked.

"Yep!" replied Sunset. "How does it look?"

Vincent turned the canvas around to show Sunset the painting.

"Well, what d'you think?" he asked.

"It looks wonderful," said Sunset. "Any other poses you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want to do," said Vincent. "You pose, I illustrate."

Sunset's chance had come. _Time to show that Blossomforth how to get a man,_ she thought mischievously. With that, she began to slowly take off her shirt, exposing her midriff. (Fortunately for both of them, the classroom door was closed.)

"Erm, Sunset?" asked Vincent. "Is this part-?"

"Sorry," said Sunset, "but it's just so hot in here."

 _Temperature feels fine to me,_ thought Vincent, _and I've got a long-sleeved shirt and vest on, as well as jeans._ But he shrugged it off and chose to focus on illustrating, although now he was feeling rather nervous and uncomfortable. _What is she up to?_

Then Vincent saw Sunset taking off her shoes and socks. His blush deepened as his hand began to shake.

 _Nice feet,_ he thought, slowly beginning to sweat. He tugged at his collar nervously.

"See anything you like?" Sunset teased. Vincent began to sweat more.

 _I don't know how much more of this I can stand,_ he thought nervously. _I can't pass out._

"Y-y-yes! I d-do!" he blurted out loud. He quickly covered his mouth. _Why'd I say that?!_ he thought. _Stupid, stupid Vincent!_

Then Sunset backed onto a table and pushing against it with her hands, her body stretched forwards, giving Vincent a clear shot of her midriff. And then Sunset began to moan seductively as she circled her navel with her fingertip.

"Mmmm... my poor little belly button," she said. "Ohhh, it must feel... so lonely down there..."

Poor Vincent's resistance was weakening. His heart was beating very quickly and his adrenaline levels were high.

 _Damn it!_ he thought. _She's so sexy I can't take it anymore!_

Suddenly, he collapsed to his hands and knees on the floor. He was breathing heavily along with the occasional cough.

"Vincent?" asked Sunset worriedly. "Vincent, are you alright?"

"Yeah," gasped Vincent, before coughing again. "I'm fine. It's just... your body's so... so..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"I'll get you some water," said Sunset. She went over to the sink and filled a cup with water, bringing it back over to Vincent.

"I am so sorry," she apologized. "I never should have done that."

"It's my fault as well," said Vincent. Sunset looked at him with surprise.

"What do you mean, Vincent?"

"I was really nervous when I saw you in your swimsuit because I thought you were really attractive in it," said Vincent. "But I couldn't bring myself to come to you."

"Why?" asked Sunset, still not fully understanding.

"Because I was afraid you would think I was a pervert," explained Vincent. He looked away, still embarrassed. "I like you for who you are, Sunset," he admitted. "I'm sorry if I took that for granted."

Any thoughts of seduction went out of Sunset's mind. Now she felt more guilty for bringing dirty thoughts into Vincent's.

"Oh, Vincent," she sighed. "Thank you for being honest with me. I'm sorry I made you so uncomfortable."

To her surprise, Vincent hugged her out of forgiveness. "It's alright," he said softly. "No harm was done."

Sunset smiled and she hugged Vincent back. Suddenly, she began to giggle. It felt like someone was tickling her. She looked down and saw who her tickler was.

"Vincent?!" she cried through her laughter.

"Consider this payback," laughed Vincent.

"Ohohohohokay, I gehehehehet ihihihit!" laughed Sunset as he started tickling her belly. "Plehehehehease stahahahahap!"

Thankfully, Vincent stopped his tickling. Sunset protectively covered her tummy but Vincent just snorted with laughter.

"Sneaky," chuckled Sunset.

"Wanna head for home?" asked Vincent.

"Sure," said Sunset. "Maybe it's best we don't mention this to anyone else."

"Understood," nodded Vincent. Sunset stood up again to fetch her shoes and socks. Then suddenly, she blushed as she felt a pair of lips touching her abdomen.

"V-Vincent!" she cried.

"Yes?" he replied innocently.

"Having fun down there?"

"A little."

Sunset smirked and playfully ruffled up his hair. After getting her socks and shoes back on, she put her halter top back on once more.

"There we go," she said. And with that, the two set off for home.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTE**

 **The Shadowbolts featured are (albeit not named) Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap (in this series, she is Rainbow Dash's cousin), and Lemon Zest. They might appear in future chapters.**


	54. TSWoSS12 - Me and You

Following some of the sexual themes of the last chapter, why not something a little more dorky and safe to balance it out?

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 12 - Me and You (Starr, 2005)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Mike Nicholson**

No sooner had Sunset left the school building when Vincent ran up to her.

"Sunset, wait!" he called. "I almost forgot to mention something to you!"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Fictionary, our dad and I are going to be at a model railway show at the convention center tomorrow," Vincent explained. "Did you wanna come with?"

"Is attendance free?" asked Sunset.

"Yep," replied Vincent.

"Then count me in."

"Great," said Vincent. "I'll let them know you're coming."

They parted ways once more; as Vincent waited for the train to arrive, he decided to tell his father as to what was going on. He took out his phone, dialed the number, and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, dad?"

" _Oh, hey there, Vincent,_ " Page Turner replied through the phone. " _Are you heading home right now?_ "

"Yes," said Vincent. "I asked Sunset if she wanted to come with us tomorrow. She said yes. You don't mind, do you, dad?"

" _Of course not,_ " said Page. " _The more, the merrier._ "

"Thanks, dad," said Vincent. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

" _Me neither, sport,_ " said Page. " _I'll see you when you get home._ "

"See you."

Just as the call was finished, the train pulled up to the platform. Vincent and several other students boarded, and then the train pulled away from the school.

* * *

 **APRIL 13, 2013**

The next morning, Vincent was having breakfast. He was excited for today, and was eating rather quickly.

"Take it easy," said Flash. "You'll get a stomach ache if you eat that quickly."

"Sorry," said Vincent before swallowing. "Just so excited about the day I'm gonna have."

"You excited about Sunset coming with us?" asked Fictionary.

Vincent blushed. "M-maybe."

 _I thought that spending time with Blossomforth would make him forget Sunset,_ Flash thought with annoyance. "Don't you feel you spend too much time with Sunset?" he asked out loud.

"I spend just as much time with her as I do with Comet Tail and Twilight," retorted Vincent. "You don't have a problem with that."

Flash didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing. Just then, the doorbell rang. Almost instinctively, Vincent stood up and ran for the door.

"That must be her," he said. He opened the door and there, to his delight, was Sunset Shimmer.

"Am I early?" asked Sunset.

"Not at all," smiled Vincent. "You're just in time for breakfast."

Sunset followed Vincent into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted.

"Hi there, Sunset!" said Fictionary.

"So wonderful to see you, dear," smiled Lullaby.

"Thanks, Mrs. Sentry," said Sunset.

"What up, freeloader?" muttered Flash. "Yeouch!"

Vincent had heard this comment and poked Flash with his fork.

"If you don't have anything nice to say," he muttered, "don't say anything at all!"

Flash grumbled as he rubbed the spot he'd been poked.

"Are... things okay between the two of you?" asked Sunset.

"I suppose so," Vincent shrugged. "I mean, as we get older, we kinda grow apart, y'know?"

"I understand that," said Sunset.

"Flash, you should be nicer to Sunset," scolded Lullaby. "She could be your sister-in-law someday."

Flash, Sunset, and Vincent's eyes widened.

"A-a-actually, Sunset and I aren't really dating," faltered Vincent. "We're just very good friends."

"Sometimes married people start out as good friends," said Lullaby.

 _No way is my brother marrying that she-demon,_ thought Flash.

Soon, when breakfast was finished, it was time for the trip to begin. Vincent, Fictionary, and Sunset were seated in Page Turner's van.

"Bye, mom!" waved Fictionary. "Bye, Flash!"

"Take care, you three," said Lullaby. "Make sure you listen to my husband's instructions."

"We will," said Vincent. With that, the van pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Several minutes later, the van finally pulled up outside the Rainbow Falls Convention Center.

"We're here," said Page. Vincent, Sunset and Fictionary got out of the car, and then closed the doors.

"So many people are here," commented Fictionary.

"Must be a really popular show," remarked Sunset.

"I agree," said Vincent. "I wasn't expecting it to be such a huge deal in Rainbow Falls."

"Well, railfans," said Page, "shall we venture?"

"What's a railfan?" asked Sunset. "Sorry if it's a stupid question; I never heard that term before."

"A person who is a fan of railways and trains," explained Vincent. "There was nothing I found stupid about your question, Sunset; it's always good to learn new things."

Sunset smiled.

"C'mon, what're you waiting for?!" cried Fictionary. "Let's go see the trains!" The two then raced after the excited girl.

"Hey, slow down, kids!" called Page. "I don't want any of you to get lost!"

* * *

Inside the center, it was a remarkable sight. Model railways could be seen north, south, east and west. There were big layouts, small layouts, medium-sized layouts, and there was even a model railway on the floor.

"It's a railway wonderland!" cried Vincent. "C'mon, Sunset!"

"Whoa! Slow down!" she cried as Vincent took her by the hand and dragged her along, not looking where he was going. Suddenly, they bumped into someone, and all three fell to the ground in surprise.

"Careful, you two," said a familiar voice.

"Math Equation?" exclaimed Vincent, standing up. "Hey there, man! It's been a while."

"Vincent van Colt, you rascal!" chuckled Math Equation, shaking Vincent's hand. "Great to see you again."

"Hi there, Math," said Sunset, recovering from the collision.

"Hi, Sunset," said Math. "So I take it you two are railfans too?"

"Well, Vincent more so," said Sunset. "I can see he's as excited as a kid in a toy store."

"Hi, Math," said Fictionary. "Long time no see."

"Good to see you again, Fictionary." With that, the four friends set out to enjoy the convention.

* * *

The first layout the quartet saw was built entirely out of LEGO. It wasn't just the trains that were built from LEGO; the bridges, the tunnels, the stations, the villages, the dockyard, the roundhouse, the road vehicles - _everything_ was LEGO.

"Whoever made this must have been really talented," said Sunset.

"Thanks, miss," said one of the builders. "It wasn't just me, though; the whole thing's a team effort. It took us about two months to assemble."

"Wow," said Vincent. "Any ideas on where this will take you in the future?"

"Who knows?" said the builder. "With LEGO, anything's possible."

One of the LEGO engines on the layout was the _Hogwarts Express_ from the _Harry Potter_ series.

"Looks almost like the one in the movies," said Math.

"What type of engine is that?" asked Sunset.

"A Great Western Railway Hall," explained Vincent. "Specifically, No. 5972 _Olton Hall_."

"Fancy," said Sunset. "It would be neat to see it live someday."

It wasn't just the _Hogwarts Express_ model they saw; the quartet saw models from the official LEGO line including a Classic Train from 1998, a Snow Remover, 1990s rolling stock, a Metroliner, a Santa Fe passenger train - there were even LEGO trains tracing back to 1973!

"That Emerald Night model almost reminds me of Gordon the big engine, only green," said Math.

"I wonder how Gordon would react if the two met," said Fictionary.

"That is one episode of _Thomas and Friends_ I would be interested in seeing," chuckled Vincent. There was some laughter for a few seconds before he and Math looked at each other in surprise, and together they said:

"You like _Thomas and Friends_ too?" The two then laughed and shook hands.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who enjoys it," said Vincent. "So what's your favorite episode?"

"It's _Thomas Saves the Day_ from the first season," Math explained. "What about you?"

"Oh, _Percy's Chocolate Crunch_ is hilarious," said Fictionary. "Percy's my favorite, and I love chocolate."

"Kinda hard to say," said Vincent. "If I had to pick one, it'd probably be _Old Iron_. What about you, Sunset?"

"It's been ages since I last watched any episodes," admitted Sunset.

"But I can tell you which episode I hated most," said Vincent. "That one where Edward was rude to Rocky for no reason."

"Oh, I know exactly how you feel about that," said Math. "Edward is supposed to be a wise and kind engine. So why was he being rude to someone that was new? Anyway, have you heard about the upcoming special?"

"You mean, _King of the Railway_?" asked Vincent. "Yes, I have."

"Special?" asked Sunset.

"They're these sort of yearly hour-long movies," explained Vincent, "though really, they feel like extended episodes at times."

"I see," said Sunset.

"Although the worst of them was _Day of the Diesels_ ," said Fictionary.

"Oh, don't get me started on that," groaned Vincent.

"So much wasted potential," added Math.

"What was wrong with it?" asked Sunset curiously.

"Where do we begin?" asked Math.

"For one thing," said Vincent, "Thomas made a rather racist sounding comment about diesels, practically saying all diesels were troublemakers."

"That doesn't make him sound like a good role model at all," remarked Sunset.

"Nope," said Vincent. "Next Percy is dumb enough to be convinced that Diesel 10, the villain, is a good guy."

"And I hate seeing Percy being bullied," added Fictionary.

"Then they introduced three new diesels that did barely anything for a couple of years aside being cameos," added Vincent.

"Why introduce characters if they aren't going to be used?" asked Sunset.

"One word; money," said Math.

"Quite a shame," said Sunset.

"Hey, we're at a model train show," said Fictionary. "Shouldn't we be having fun?"

"She's right," said Vincent. "Let's get back to it."

* * *

They soon came across a Lionel train layout.

"Look at the size of them!" exclaimed Fictionary. "They're huge!"

"A kitten could fit as the engineer," joked Sunset.

"That would be so adorable!" giggled Fictionary.

Among the engines on the layout was a blue 4-4-4 tender engine with red wheels pulling four blue passenger cars.

"What engine's that?" asked Sunset.

"The Blue Comet," explained Fictionary. "That engine's appeared a lot in mine and Vincent's old videos of _I Love Toy Trains_."

"Fancy," said Sunset. "What sizes are those trains?"

"There's three gauges," explained Vincent. "G gauge, standard gauge - both of which are roughly the same size - and there's O gauge, which is narrower."

Other trains they saw included The Polar Express, a Pennsylvania GG1, a Big Boy, and even a Thomas the Tank Engine with Annie and Clarabel.

"Thomas!" said Fictionary cheerfully.

"Yup," said Vincent. "Our favorite number one."

"Wouldn't it be nice if Sodor really existed?" asked Fictionary.

"It sure would be," smiled Vincent.

"What's with that third rail?" asked Sunset.

"I'm not much of a Lionel expert," said Vincent, "but I think it has to do with powering the locomotives."

"I see."

"There are some trains in real life with third rails," added Math. "Mostly they're electric engines."

"Sometimes I wish they weren't doing away with steam engines," said Sunset.

"I know the feeling," agreed Vincent. "When it comes to steam engines, they have their own individual personalities that define them. Diesels and electrics are fine, but they don't have the same charm of a steam engine."

"Speaking of, I wonder if there's a Thomas-themed layout around here," said Fictionary, as the Lionel model of said character rolled on by once more.

"Let's go find out," said Sunset. With that, they set off to look.

* * *

At last, Fictionary spotted another layout.

"There's one!" she cried happily. Vincent, Sunset and Math came up to what she was looking at.

It was a 6' x 12' layout that was entirely _Thomas and Friends_ themed; within the layout was Knapford Station, Tidmouth Sheds with seven spaces, a signal gantry, a water tower, a coal hopper, a pedestrian bridge, a junction station, a switch tower, a lighthouse, and a windmill. Seven of the engines - Edward, Spencer, Salty, Bill, Ben, Diesel, and Henry - were in Tidmouth Sheds.

There were also several sidings for the engines that weren't running; Thomas with Annie and Clarabel in one, Emily with her coaches in another, Percy with two mail vans and a brakevan on a third, Toby and Mavis with Henrietta on a fourth, and James and Gordon on the fifth siding. Various types of freight cars and coaches cluttered up the remaining sidings.

Donald (No. 9) was running on one of the tracks with four express coaches behind him, whilst Douglas (No. 10) was on the other pulling several types of freight cars and a brakevan. Cranky the crane was nearby some of the sidings, Terence the tractor was in a field, Bertie the bus was behind a railroad crossing, and Harold the helicopter was resting on a custom-made helipad.

"Wow, so many models," commented Sunset.

"I wonder if the narrow gauge engines will appear too," said Math.

"Well, anything's possible," said Vincent. "Maybe they'll make a model of Rosie, Thomas' stalker."

"Stalker?" asked Sunset.

"Thomas declined Rosie's help, but she still followed him anyway," explained Vincent. "A bit like when Blossomforth wants to follow me around."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Sunset.

* * *

Soon it was time for lunch. They met up with Page Turner again.

"Hey there, dad," said Vincent. "Sorry about losing you back there."

"It's alright," said Page. "Have you been having fun so far?"

"We have," said Sunset.

"I took the liberty of ordering pizza," said Page.

"Ooh! What toppings?" asked Fictionary.

"I've got pepperoni, Italian sausage, Canadian bacon, Feta cheese, and grilled chicken. I even got Parmesan spuds and garlic breadsticks."

"Yippee!" giggled Sunset. Soon the food arrived.

"Looks like a meal fit for a royal family," remarked Vincent.

"Let's dig in," said Fictionary. With that, the family and guests enjoyed their feast.

"That's delicious," said Math. "Best pizza I've ever had."

Just then, an elderly gentleman came up to their table. "'ullo, Page," he said in a British accent. He looked to be in his early-to-mid 60s with short graying hair and greenish blue eyes.

"You two know each other?" asked Vincent.

"This is your mother's uncle," said Page. "His name is Albert Halsey."

"Pleased to meet you youngsters," said Albert.

"I don't think mom ever mentioned you to us," said Vincent.

"Why didn't she tell us about you?" asked Fictionary.

"Guess some people slip the mind," said Albert.

"So what brings you here?" asked Sunset.

"I heard about the convention so I wanted to join the fun," said Albert. "I also hadn't been to Rainbow Falls since I moved to Liverpool back in '91. Lullaby and I often wrote to each other to catch up on our respective lives; she talks about you, Flash and Fictionary quite a lot, young Vincent."

"She does?" asked Vincent.

"Mm-hmm," said Albert. He then turned to Sunset. "And this must be Sunset Shimmer."

"That I am," said Sunset. "I take it your niece told you about my story?"

"Yes, she did. I'm sorry for what you went through."

"It's a good thing Vincent was able to save me from myself," said Sunset. "Otherwise, I don't know what would have happened."

"Did you wanna join us for lunch?" offered Page.

"Hmm. I don't see why not," said Albert. "Gives me a chance to know my grandniece and grandnephew."

"Yay!" cheered Vincent and Fictionary. With that, Albert sat down to enjoy lunch with his family.

Before long, they had finished their meal.

"That hit the spot," burped Sunset, covering her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh, excuse me."

* * *

When all was done, they set back out to do some shopping.

"I wonder what we'll see at the gift shop," said Fictionary.

"Maybe a railway calendar," said Sunset.

"They might have some DVDs on railways," said Vincent. "The possibilities are endless."

Fictionary soon came across a sight that made her beam.

"Look at that!" she cried. "ERTL Thomas models!"

"I haven't seen those in years," remarked Math.

"They've even got one of Golden Thomas," said Vincent.

"Who's that purple engine with the two faces?" asked Sunset. She was holding a packaged model of an engine named Culdee.

"Oh, that's Culdee from the _Railway Series_ books," said Math.

"It's the book series that the show is based upon," added Vincent. "I've often heard Song Cue go on about it."

"Think I could read some of the books?" asked Sunset curiously.

"I think Songs might let you," said Vincent.

"I'd like that," smiled Sunset.

"I remember when some of those books were first coming out," said Albert.

"You were in England at the time?" asked Vincent.

"Indeed I was," said Albert. "Me mum read the books to me when I was little, and when Lullaby was a little girl, I read the stories to her."

"I guess you passed your love for the books onto me and my siblings through our mom," said Vincent.

Albert just smiled; he'd only just met two of his niece's children, but already he was fond of them.

Each made their own purchases; Vincent got the ERTL models of Godred, Culdee, Lord Harry, and Catherine the coach, Fictionary got a couple of _I Love Toy Trains_ DVDs, Math got an old-timey poster for the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad, and Sunset got the _Thomas and Friends Collection_ compilation book from 2006. Albert kindly helped them to pay for their purchases.

"What a haul," said Fictionary.

"You said it," said Math.

"I'm surprised you got a poster for the Baltimore and Ohio," remarked Vincent.

"It reminded me of my old home back in Maryland," explained Math.

Vincent then noticed that one of the televisions in the gift shop was playing an episode of _Thomas and Friends_. This one was of the 2003 episode _Emily's New Coaches_.

"You know something, Sunset?" asked Vincent.

"What is it, Vincent?"

"I think you have a lot in common with that engine Emily."

"How so?"

"When Emily first came to Sodor," explained Vincent, "she was very sweet and kind to the others, often acting as a big sister figure. A bit like how you started out before Starlight and Trixie bullied you. Then Emily went through a brief period where she was bossy and rude to the others, kinda like your bully phase. But then she began to return to her old personality, just like you."

"You know, I never thought of it that way before," said Sunset. "At first I thought you were going to say it was because both Emily and I have big curves."

"Err..." Vincent blushed upon hearing that. Sunset just chuckled and playfully nudged his shoulder.

"I'm just playing with you," she giggled.

"Oh," sighed Vincent with relief.

"Do you think I'm odd for thinking Thomas and Emily would be a cute couple?" asked Sunset curiously.

"Erm, no, not at all," said Vincent. "To be honest, I kind of feel the same way."

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one," smiled Sunset.

* * *

Before long, the convention was ending.

"That was so much fun," said Fictionary.

"It really was," said Math.

"We should do it again sometime," suggested Sunset.

"Yeah," said Math. "Well, I'll see both you and Vincent at school next Monday... or maybe before then." With that, he parted ways with Sunset and the Sentry family.

"I'm so glad we could meet you, great uncle Albert," said Fictionary.

"And I'm happy that I finally got to meet you two," said Albert. "You know, I'd love to meet your older brother Flash as well."

"You think mom would want to see you too?" asked Vincent.

"Oh, she would probably very surprised to see me," said Albert.

"I can imagine," said Vincent. "You haven't seen one another for over twenty years."

* * *

Back at the Sentry house, Lullaby Strings was getting things ready for supper.

"I hope they're not taking too long," she said to herself. She looked out the window and saw the van pull up.

"Hmm! They're just in time for supper," she remarked.

As the van came to a stop, Page was the first to step out.

"Right, Albert," he said. "This is where the wife, kids and I live."

"We're not kids anymore, dad," said Vincent. "Well, Fictionary still is."

"Sorry, son," said Page. "Sometimes I forget that."

When Lullaby noticed her uncle Albert, she could not believe her eyes.

"Is that... really him?" she whispered to herself. She stepped outside to get a closer look.

"Uncle Albert?" she asked.

"Lullaby Strings?"

Suddenly, Lullaby raced towards her uncle, screaming in delight.

"Uncle Albert!" she cried whilst hugging him. "It's so wonderful to meet you again!"

"It's great to see you again too, Lullaby," smiled Albert.

"What brings you here?" asked Lullaby.

"I met these youngsters at the convention and thought it would be nice to see you again," said Albert.

"Oh, wait until you meet with Flash," said Lullaby. "Flash!" she called into the house. "There's someone I'd like you to meet!"

"Coming, mom," called Flash. To his relief, Flash didn't see Sunset - she'd gone home to her foster family alone - but he was surprised to see the elderly gentleman amongst his family.

"Who's he?" he asked.

"That's our great uncle Albert," said Fictionary.

"Great uncle?" asked Flash.

"On mom's side," said Vincent.

"You must be Flash," said Albert. "So nice to meet you."

"Same here," said Flash, shaking Albert's hand. "How come we never met you before?"

"Sometimes I like my privacy," explained Albert.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Lullaby.

"I'd love to."

* * *

After dinner, Flash and Vincent had a small chat.

"I've never seen mom that happy before," said Flash.

"Nor have I," said Vincent. "Something doesn't get me though..."

"What is it?" asked Flash.

"If uncle Albert survived Vietnam, why didn't he write any letters to his family?"

"That is an interesting question," said Flash. "Let's pay him a visit."

"We should be gentle with him, though," said Vincent. "The guy's in his 60s, you know."

"Right." With that, the brothers went to the guest room.

Albert was asleep in his room when he heard a knock.

"Come in," he said groggily. Flash and Vincent came in. "Ah, if it isn't my grandnephews," remarked Albert. "What can I do for you?"

"Could we ask you something?" asked Vincent.

"What's this about, boys?" asked Albert.

"You mentioned that you survived the war," said Flash. "Well, if you did, why didn't you come back to your family?"

Albert sighed sadly. He had a feeling he was going to be asked this.

"I was too upset," he admitted. "When I was younger, your grandmother and I didn't get along very well."

 _Sounds kinda familiar,_ thought Vincent to himself.

"Before I was drafted," went on Albert, "I told my sister that I hated her. I didn't mean it, but I wasn't thinking right."

"Why?" asked Flash.

"When people are angry or upset, sometimes they say or do things they usually wouldn't do without thinking. I was too worried that my sister would still be angry at me. And I was worried that it was too late of me to make amends."

"It's never too late with family," smiled Vincent. "Right...?"

"Perhaps so," said Albert. Feeling better now that they got answers, Flash and Vincent went back to bed.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **The character of Albert Halsey is inspired from the song "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" by Paul and Linda McCartney from _Ram_. He is also the uncle mentioned in "Out the Blue". Albert has a resemblance to Michael Angelis, and he was suggested by Mike. There are also Uncle Alberts in _Only Fools and Horses_ , _Coronation Street_ , and _Mary Poppins_.**

 **Several LEGO Train sets from the 1990s are referenced.**


	55. TSWoSS13 - The Light That Has Lighted

Now this chapter is very interesting a bit more experimental; it's told in first person narration from both Flash and Sunset's respective viewpoints. I might do future chapters like this in the future.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 13 - The Light That Has Lighted the World (Harrison, 1973)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 _ **Flash Sentry's Point of View**_

"Ughhh..." I groaned as I rolled over in my bed. My phone's alarm clock was ringing - six o'clock in the morning, Monday the 22nd of April. Man, I hate waking up early in the morning, but it's necessary so we can be well-prepared for school. Reluctantly, I stopped the alarm and got up, still feeling very drowsy; hopefully a shower will wake me up mentally.

"I hate Mondays," I grumbled. But then again, who _likes_ Mondays to start with? Slowly getting up from my bed, I made my way over to my drawers and picked out a fresh shirt and pair of underpants. I was going to wear the same jeans and jacket I wore yesterday. Clothes in my hands, I made my way over to the bathroom to shower off.

 _Hopefully nobody's beaten me to it_ , I thought. Luckily, no one was in there, so I could get an early shower.

Ten minutes later, I was out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked into the mirror. _You ain't getting any younger, Flash,_ I thought. I could see stubble on my face, so I instinctively pulled out a razor and shaving cream, and turned on the sink. After a few minutes, my face was clean-shaved - without cutting myself, I should note - and I then put my clothes on.

By 6:25, I was downstairs on the couch, waiting for the rest of the family to get ready for the day ahead.

"Might as well kill some time with some TV," I said. I picked up the remote and pressed a button, turning on the screen, hoping there'd be something good. I even lowered the volume a bit, just to be safe.

Several channels went by, and I couldn't find a single thing I felt was worth paying attention to for longer than thirty seconds.

"Why is morning TV always so dull?" I complained as I shut it off.

* * *

 _ **Sunset Shimmer's Point of View**_

For the last three months, things had been going very smoothly for me. Well, mostly. I no longer had any nightmares, but sometimes, I was having a very good dream - they always involved Vincent in some way - and just as it was getting better, that stupid alarm on my phone had to go an ruin it! Ugh, it makes me want to go back to sleep and finish that dream, but it's too late and I'm already wide awake.

That was one of those mornings for me.

"Mondays," I groaned. "And I was going to tell Vincent I loved him..."

Still, I got out of bed and went over to the bathroom to get ready. I was out of there within twenty minutes; fresh clothes put on, hair washed and brushed, and looking forward to what the day had to offer.

By seven-thirty in the morning, my mom, sister Solar Crystal, aunt Luna, cousin Nyx - my whole foster family, basically - and I were at the breakfast table. Mom had prepared all of us pancakes with syrup. I got strawberries on mine, Solar and Nyx had blueberries, mom had bananas, and aunt Luna had butter.

"Morning, big sis," said Solar.

"Hey, Sol," I replied. "How'd ya sleep last night?"

"Like a baby."

"Don't forget the baseball game this Thursday," my mom reminded me. This Thursday, Canterlot High would be having a baseball game against the Appleloosan Aardvarks; one of the players was Applejack's cousin Braeburn. As Rainbow Dash was on our team, I wanted to attend and wish her luck.

"I won't forget, mom," I said. "Rainbow Dash is sure to help us ensure a victory."

"What's the big deal over it?" asked Solar. "It's just a game."

"It's also the rivalry against the Aardvarks," I explained. Solar just rolled her eyes and continued eating. She was never one for sports.

* * *

 _ **Flash Sentry's Point of View**_

It was a typical breakfast for me and family; bacon, eggs, and toast with butter. I was never always the most social at the table; I just listened to my parents and siblings talking about whatever their interest was or how their personal lives were going on, blah, blah, blah. It says a lot when Vincent, usually the quiet one of the family, socialized more at the table than I ever did.

Speaking of whom, I could see he was deep in thought. _Must be thinking about that Shimmer again,_ I thought with annoyance. _She's got him under her spell._ Ever since that Fall Formal when I went out with her, I could not bring myself to even forgive her for humiliating my brother like that. If anyone even hurt one of my family, especially on purpose, they were an enemy to me.

"Hey, Flash! Earth to Flash!"

"Huh?!" Suddenly, I fell out of my trance. I turned to see that Vincent was the one calling out to me.

"You alright there?" asked Vincent. "You were kinda staring out into space."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Vincent," I replied, a little more sharply than intended. Vincent was rather taken aback by my bluntness.

"No need to be snappy," he said. "I was just asking a question."

"Yeah, sorry," I muttered, and went back to my food.

After breakfast, my siblings and I headed off for school; mom would take Fictionary to Canterlot Middle by car, and Vincent would take the train to Canterlot High whilst I would drive myself there, something I've been doing since I got my driver's license last year. I'd once offered to drive Vincent to school, but I guess he's still upset at me.

"Have a nice day, boys," our mom said to both of us.

"We will," we replied. After hugs and kisses goodbye, we set off for school. Whilst Vincent walked to the nearest train station, I headed for my car. I unlocked the door, got in, put the key in the ignition, and drove out onto the road. _Just another day in Rainbow Falls,_ I thought.

* * *

 _ **Sunset Shimmer's Point of View**_

Even though I was sixteen years old, almost seventeen, I did not have a driver's license yet, so I still took the train to Canterlot High whilst my mom and aunt Luna drove there. I waved to them as I made my way to the train station. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll run into Vincent again. I wonder what he's been up to since the model railway show last Saturday...

Before long, I made it to the station. I stood on the platform for a few minutes before I heard the sound of the train approaching. As soon as it came to a complete stop, the doors opened, and people got on and off. I was among those getting on board en route to Canterlot High.

"Hi, Sunset," came a voice. I turned to the direction of the person whose voice I just heard.

"Vincent!" I smiled; being around him makes my heart glow.

"Did you have a good weekend?" asked Vincent.

"Oh, I did," I replied. "It was fantastic. Are you going to the baseball game later this week?"

"Meh, I'm not really into sports," Vincent replied. "They've never really been my thing, but I'll still show support for the Wondercolts anyway."

"Me too," I said. We both talked for several minutes before an announcement came over the PA:

" _Approaching Canterlot High School - next stop._ "

"Here's our stop," said Vincent. The train stopped by the platform, and Vincent kindly let me off the train first.

"Ladies first," he said. I blushed and thanked him for his chivalry; Vincent really knew how to treat a lady.

"Vincent! Sunset! Over here!" We looked over and saw Song Cue with Orange Sherbet, Comet Tail, and Twilight.

"Hey guys!" I waved. Vincent and I walked over to speak with them before classes began.

"How was your weekend?" asked Comet.

"It was pretty relaxing," said Vincent.

"Thanks for letting me borrow that big _Railway Series_ book, Song Cue," I said. "Those stories were incredible."

"You're welcome," said Song Cue. "Which stories were your favorite?"

"I think it was those involving those miniature engines," I replied; I didn't know how to reply, especially since there were so many good stories in it. Heck, I never even knew Donald and Douglas were blue in the books!

* * *

 _ **Flash Sentry's Point of View**_

I had showed up at school at least ten minutes before Vincent did; there was still time before classes since on Mondays, they didn't begin until nine, and even then, classes only last about forty or forty-five minutes at most, give or take a few. So to pass the time, I went for a little walk through the school. It hadn't even been five minutes before I ran into Soarin and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Flash," said Soarin.

"Hey guys," I said. "What's up?"

"We've been practicing hard for the baseball game," said Rainbow Dash. "How's about you, Flashster?" Flashster was my nickname from Rainbow Dash. She gives a lot of her close friends nicknames from time to time like Sci-Twi, SunShim, Pinks, Rares, AJ, Flutters, etc.

"Oh yeah, I'm going," I said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Neither would I," said Soarin. "Though baseball isn't really my sport since I'm more of a soccer guy myself."

"I'd tackle _any_ sport!" Rainbow Dash boasted.

"Don't you ever get bored of showing off?" I asked.

"Nope," grinned Rainbow Dash. _Of course you don't,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. _You knew the answer before she even replied; stupid question, Flash._

As we continued chatting, more and more students turned up at Canterlot High. Some would turn up by car, and others took the train. Still, I'd yet to run into Vincent again.

"Where could he be?" I asked.

"You talking about Vincent?" asked Soarin. "You sound like you're becoming too protective of him."

"What makes you say that?" I retorted.

"Well, you didn't seem happy with the idea of him wanting to be with Sunset," said Soarin. I sighed; I had a feeling someone would bring it up. Before I could even come up with an answer, I saw my brother with you-know-who.

"Morning, guys," said Vincent.

"Hey there, little buddy," said Soarin.

"He's not little anymore, Clipper," said Rainbow Dash. "He's about as tall as you!"

"Yeah, well, he's still my buddy anyway," said Soarin.

"Hey, would it be alright if Sunset and I had a little chat alone?" I asked.

"Um... okay?" Sunset replied, reluctantly following me without another word.

* * *

 _ **Sunset Shimmer's Point of View**_

I don't like where this is going one bit.

Flash led me behind a corner of the school. I've no idea why he even wants to talk to me. I know that he and I aren't on the best speaking terms with each other, but whatever he wants to talk about, it can't be good.

Once we were alone, Flash cut to the chase.

"Listen here, Shimmer," he said firmly. "Everyone else may have bought your story, but I'm keeping my eye on you."

I groaned with annoyance; _this_ again? "Are you still not convinced that I'm truly sorry for my actions?" I snapped. "You know what happened when Icy Heart killed my father; have you forgotten?"

"Of course I remember," said Flash. "But sometimes, people change."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"You humiliated my brother!" snapped Flash. "Anyone who dares mess with my family is my enemy!"

Really? That was it? Just because I made Vincent a laughingstock - _under the influence of Starlight and Trixie_ \- I was an enemy to Flash? That was a very shallow, stupid way of thinking!

"I never meant to do any of that!" I protested. "Starlight and Trixie put me up to it! If I didn't, they threatened to hurt him! Do you even remember me saying that at the assembly?"

"For all I know," said Flash, "it could have been a big story to gain everyone's sympathy."

" _It wasn't just a story!_ " I yelled. I was so frustrated with his stubbornness that I grabbed him by the collar and brought his face close to mine so I was looking him in the eye. "I was actually going through that pain, and you have the gall to think I was making it up just to get everybody to like me again?!"

Flash couldn't come up with a reply, and I think it was because he was shocked by my outburst. _Just as I thought._

"Flash Sentry," I said, "it's time for you to act your age and stop trying to tell others how to control their lives!" And I left him standing there, satisfied to have gotten it out of my system. Hopefully now he would take this advice to heart.

* * *

 _ **Flash Sentry's Point of View**_

This just wasn't meant to happen at all. I had hoped I would have gotten Sunset to admit what she was hiding. Was I really wrong? Or is she playing hard to get? Rather than get a conclusive answer, our conversation ended with her grabbing me by the collar and then shouting in my face. Really, was that called for at all? Just how difficult was it to get an answer? I'd have told Principal McCracken, but I figured it wouldn't be worth it.

Suddenly, I heard the school bell ring. _Damn!_ I thought. _I'm gonna be late for my first class!_ With that, I raced off.

Fortunately, I made it to English class just in time. I set my backpack by my desk and pulled out my notebook. Our current subject in the class was poetry, and since I was aiming to write up some songs of my own, I figured I'd be pretty good at it. After all, weren't some song writers successful because they wrote poetry?

I then looked over and noticed Twilight in one of the seats ahead of me. I smiled to myself. _She's so smart and beautiful,_ I thought. _I wish I knew of a way to make her happy._

Suddenly, Twilight looked back at me. I smiled shyly and gave a small wave toward her and she waved right back. _Someday,_ I thought. _Someday I'll do something great to please her._

"Sentry!"

"Gah!" I snapped out of my thoughts; the teacher, Cranky Doodle, had called out on me.

"Could you please pay attention?" he asked.

"Y-yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" I replied, regaining composure. Some of the other students quietly chuckled at what just happened, but I said nothing. Still, the rest of the day went by as usual; classes, brunch period, lunch period, talking and hanging out with friends, all that jazz.

* * *

 _ **Sunset Shimmer's Point of View**_

It was just another day at Canterlot High for me. At the moment, I was in study hall, having a chat with Song Cue and Rarity.

"It's surprising, Rarity, that you're graduating in less than two months," I was saying.

"I find it hard to believe either, darling," said Rarity. "It seems like yesterday when I first enrolled here."

"Hey, I was wondering," I said, as if from nowhere, "is there an opening for the Rainbooms? I can play a mean rhythm guitar." I had learned some skills from Flash, back when he was willing to hang out with me, before the incident at the 2011 Fall Formal.

"I'll have to talk it over with the girls," said Rarity.

"It must be fun to be part of a band," said Song Cue.

"Hardly surprising, given your name," I joked.

"Ha, good one, SunShim," Song Cue replied, playfully nudging me on the shoulder. At that moment, Blossomforth walked up to me. _Oh great,_ I thought. _Not the Buddha belly bimbo..._

"Hey you!" said Blossomforth.

"Yes, Blossomforth?" I asked as innocently as possible. Didn't want to make a bad scene in front of Song Cue and Rarity now, could I?

"I just wanted you to know something," said Blossomforth. "Vincent van Colt is going to be _my_ boyfriend... whether he wants to or not. And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

 _Oh yes, there is..._ "But he doesn't love you!" I protested.

"That can change," insisted Blossomforth. "So you may as well give up trying to make him fall in love with you." Before I could even say anything, she left. I scowled as I watched her go. _It'll be a cold day in hell before I give up,_ I thought angrily to myself.

"Don't pay her any mind," advised Song Cue. "She's just trying to get under your skin."

"I just wish she would stop," I said. Just then, the bell rang for the next class. As all three of us set off for our next classes, I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last I'd see or hear from Blossomforth and her obsessive crush on Vincent...

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Solar Crystal is described as having dark pink hair with cobalt streaks and emerald eyes.**

 **Celestia making pancakes is a reference to** _ **A Royal Problem**_ **.**

 **Flash makes a** _ **Garfield**_ **reference at the start.**


	56. TSWoSS14 - Jealous Guy

And so we reach the finale to The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer. There's at least one more volume to the first collection, and it might bring out some feels.

Out of the chapters for this volume, this was originally written largely by myself, and it has seen a major overhaul to match the series' evolution. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 4 -** ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Chapter 14 - Jealous Guy (Lennon, 1971)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 **JUNE 20, 2013**

Barely a week had gone by since the graduation ceremony for Canterlot High's Class of 2013. Flash and his band Flash Drive performed some songs with the Rainbooms in celebrations. Pinkie Pie had even set up a huge graduation party for her friends.

"With the way you set everything up, Pinkie," Vincent commented, "you must have a sort of cannon that fires party supplies."

"I doubt they'd let anybody of my age handle a cannon," said Pinkie. "But it does sound like a fun idea if it could shoot confetti."

"It would be very creative," added Fluttershy.

"Eeyup," said Big Macintosh, who had also been invited. Fluttershy and Big Mac reached at the snack table for an apple fritter, but they ended up touching hands by mistake.

"Um, sorry," she said meekly.

"It's quite alright," said Big Macintosh politely, a hint of blush on his cheeks. Fluttershy giggled. Big Macintosh was so strong yet sweet and gentle at the same time. _I wonder if this is how Song Cue feels around Comet,_ she thought to herself. Song Cue noticed this and couldn't help but giggle.

"Aww," she said, "My cousin's in love." Fluttershy couldn't help but blush at her cousin's comment.

"B-B-Big Mac and I are just friends!" she stuttered.

"Of course you are," said Song Cue.

Before long, the party was over, and everyone was heading home.

"That was a wicked party," said Rainbow Dash. "But I bet next year's will be even better."

"See you later," said Flash. As everyone set out to go home, Sunset and Vincent bumped into each other.

"Oh!" cried Sunset. "Sorry!"

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like that," said Vincent. Sunset just chuckled.

"So what's new with you?" she asked.

"Nothing's really changed that much," said Vincent. "Just the same old, same old. You?"

"Nothing much," said Sunset. "Did you wanna meet up at the park?"

"Sure," said Vincent. "Whatever for?"

"Just a friendly stroll."

"Oh. Good enough for me."

What neither of them realized was that Blossomforth was secretly listening in on their conversation. She smirked quietly to herself.

"Trying to steal my Vincent from me, Sunset?" she asked herself. "Well, not if I get to him first."

* * *

The following Friday morning, Vincent came to the park bright and early.

"What a lovely day today," he said. "Now to wait for Sunset." As he was taking in the scenery, he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Hi, Vinny! It's me, your cuddle buddy Blossomforth!"

"Cuddle buddy?!" exclaimed Vincent. "Blossomforth, let go of me!"

"Not until you decide to go out with me and not that bacon-haired bimbo!" retorted Blossomforth.

"It won't happen!" insisted Vincent. "I like you, Blossomforth, as a friend."

"What does she have that I don't?" asked Blossomforth.

"Well, she never has crazy fan-girl moments around me, for one thing!" retorted Vincent.

"But does she have _this_?" Blossomforth lifted up her shirt until her belly was exposed. Vincent was beginning to blush.

"That's right," giggled Blossomforth. "Sunset may have the curves, but they don't compare to my plump, pillow belly. It's so soft that touching it would feel like kneading a cloud. Go on, Vinny. You know you wanna touch it."

"...No!" said Vincent at last.

"You're no fun!" pouted Blossomforth in disappointment. But then her smile returned. "Then again, you're just so shy." Taking Vincent's hands, she laid them on her belly. "Doesn't that feel nice? And just think about it. In years time, my belly will get bigger... and bigger... and bigger! Then it would be even softer than before. And who knows? Maybe you'll even get to feel our children in here."

 _Oh man, her belly's so soft..._ thought Vincent. _But this isn't what I want. I have to get away from this girl before she tries to make me feel more than her belly._

Without warning, Vincent pulled his hand away and ran off from the crazy fifteen year old.

"Runaway!" he cried several times, feeling like he was in _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

"Come back, my love!" cried Blossomforth, giving chase. Before long, she tackled Vincent to the ground.

 _Crap,_ thought Vincent. _I'm a dead guy. If Sunset sees this..._

Unfortunately...

"Vincent?!"

"Sunset?!"

"Bacon hair?"

Sunset had finally shown up and could not believe what she was seeing. From the looks of it, Vincent and Blossomforth were about to make out.

"Sunset, I can explain-" Vincent began.

" _How could you?!_ " screeched Sunset, tears streaming from her face. "I trusted you! I thought you cared about me! I hate you, Vincent van Colt! Go ahead and be with that Buddha belly girl! I never want to speak to you or see you ever again!" With that, she raced away, crying.

Vincent felt his heart break when he heard Sunset say the words "I hate you" to him. He almost wanted to cry himself, but then he turned angrily toward Blossomforth, who now looked rather nervous.

"Are you proud of yourself?" he asked angrily, yet calmly. "You have just destroyed my friendship with Sunset Shimmer, and for what? Just so you could get a chance at getting in my pants! This is all your fault! I hope you're happy with what you've done." With that, he got off the ground and ran away.

Blossomforth could only look on in guilt. Clearly she had never intended for any of this to happen.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

* * *

As Vincent ran, he soon ran into Song Cue.

"Vincent, be careful!" she cried as they nearly fell to the ground. "What's got you in a hurry?" She looked at his face and realized that something must be wrong.

"I was waiting for Sunset in the park," explained Vincent tearfully. "Then Blossomforth came out of nowhere and tried to force herself on me. When Sunset saw it, she blamed _me_ for the incident and wouldn't let me explain what really happened. Then she said she hated me and ran off!"

Song Cue was shocked at what she had heard.

"That's not Sunset at all," she remarked. "But don't worry, Vincent; I will find Sunset for you and try to straighten things out with her."

"Thanks," Vincent sniffled.

* * *

In another part of Rainbow Falls, Sunset was sitting on a bench, still crying quietly over what she had just seen in the park.

 _Why would Vincent do this to me, even after all he did?_ she thought sadly.

"SUNSET SHIMMER!"

Sunset yelped and stood up almost instantly. Who was it that yelled her name? She looked over and saw Song Cue, not looking happy at all.

"May I have a word with you?" asked Song Cue sternly.

"Um, I suppose so," said Sunset, still slightly shaken. Once Song Cue was close enough, she slapped Sunset hard across the face.

"Ow!" exclaimed Sunset, touching where she'd been hit. "Jeez, Songs! What was that for?!"

"How dare you!" snapped Song Cue. "How dare you break Vincent's heart like that! He saved you from yourself, and how do you thank him? By accusing him of a crime he didn't commit!"

"But... but..." protested Sunset.

"Vincent told me about the incident with Blossomforth," continued Song Cue. "But he told me what _actually_ happened; Blossomforth was trying to force herself onto Vincent, but he was trying to run away from her." Song Cue took several breaths to calm down before speaking again, but this time more gently. "Do you even care about Vincent?"

"I... I do," said Sunset quietly.

"Then why didn't you give him the chance explain what _really_ happened?" asked Song Cue.

Sunset hung her head in shame, the realization coming to her. "Because I was afraid," she admitted quietly. "Deep in my heart, I was afraid that Vincent would fall in love with Blossomforth instead of me. ...Oh, why did I react that way? I'm so stupid!" She buried her face in her hands again.

"No, you're not," said Song Cue comfortingly. "You just didn't think properly and made a mistake. It happens to everyone. But you can make things right."

Sunset gave a sad smile. "Thanks, Song Cue," she said, giving her friend a hug.

"That's what friends are for," smiled Song Cue, returning the hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent had gone back home. He was still upset by what had happened.

"You're home early," remarked Lullaby. "What happened, Vincent?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Vincent quietly.

"Vincent, I'm your mother," insisted Lullaby. "Whatever it is that's wrong, I'm here to help."

Vincent sighed. He knew his mother was right.

"Okay, mom," he said as he sat next to Lullaby. "It's kind of complicated..."

At that moment, Flash was walking by. Seeing his brother and mother talking on the couch, he decided to hear what they were talking about.

"Sunset asked me to meet her in the park this morning," said Vincent. "But Blossomforth got there before she could and put my hands on her belly."

"She really did that?" asked Lullaby, surprised that it would even happen.

"Yes," said Vincent. "And when I tried to run away, she tackled me to the ground and Sunset walked in on it. She even accused me of being unfaithful and said she hated me." Vincent was nearly crying when he said the last few words. Well, when Flash heard this, he clenched his fist in anger. This was the last straw.

 _That Shimmer has gone too far this time!_ he thought angrily. _Next time I see her, I'll teach her a lesson she won't forget!_ He walked away, completely ignoring the rest of the conversation.

"Why didn't she let you explain what really happened?" asked Lullaby.

"I don't know," admitted Vincent. "I feel guilty for this; if I'd arrived later in the day, this might've been avoided. And... can you keep a secret, mom?"

"Of course, Vincent. What is it?"

"I'm in love with her."

"I had a hunch you did," chuckled Lullaby. "My baby's growing up so fast."

"I'm not a baby anymore, mom."

"I know, sweetie," said Lullaby. "But you'll always be my son, and I'm sure Sunset will see the error of her ways and apologize."

"You really think she will?" asked Vincent hopefully.

"That's what a true friend does," said Lullaby.

Just then, Vincent's phone went off. "Oh! I better take this," he said. "Who's it from?" Vincent looked at the caller ID. It read "Sunset Shimmer". Curiously, Vincent answered.

"Hello?"

" _V-Vincent?_ " a slightly shaky voice called from the other end.

"Sunset, is that you?" asked Vincent. "What's wrong?"

" _C-could you meet up with me at the old stone bridge near Town Hall?_ " asked Sunset.

"Sure."

" _Thanks. I'll see you then._ " And she hung up before Vincent had the chance to reply. He looked toward his mother. "Sunset wants to meet me," he said.

"Go to her," said his mother. Nodding, Vincent headed for the door.

* * *

Sunset was standing by the bridge leading to Town Hall. It was a stone arch bridge with four wooden supports and a river flowing underneath it. Two wooden bridges also crossed over the river, one on either side of the stone bridge.

"Sunset?"

She looked up and saw Vincent walking towards her.

"You said you wanted to see me," he said. Sunset's mouth quivered, and without warning, she ran up to Vincent and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Vincent! I never should have yelled at you. I should have let you explain what was really going on, but I was afraid that you preferred Blossomforth over me. I was so stupid. You have every right to be angry at me."

But to her surprise, she felt Vincent stroking the back of her head, and looked up, her face with soaked with tears.

"Sunset," he said softly, "I don't hate you. I would never hate you. And I don't blame you for over-reacting that way."

"You... you don't?"

"Of course not," said Vincent. "Truth be told, I would have probably panicked like that if it were the other way around. But that's all water under the bridge now."

Sunset wiped her tears and looked into Vincent's eyes. "Vincent? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he replied. Sunset took a deep breath.

"I l- I love y-" _Come on, SunShim; you can do this!_ she thought. All she had to say were three simple words. Yet why was it so difficult to? But alas...

"I love that we met," she said.

"I'm glad for that too," said Vincent. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now." Sunset nodded. But deep down inside, she was kicking herself for not confessing her true feelings to Vincent. _Maybe some other time,_ she thought. _Now doesn't seem appropriate..._ Right now, she wanted to enjoy her time in Vincent's arms.

* * *

 **AUGUST 3, 2038**

The children could not believe the story that had recently been told.

"I can't believe you accused dad like that," commented Dawn.

"I know," sighed Sunset. "I shouldn't have over-reacted that way."

"Whatever happened to Blossomforth after that?"

"She did eventually get over her crush on me," said Vincent. "But that's a story for later."

"Would you look at the time?" remarked Comet. "It's almost ten in the evening!"

"My goodness, how time flies," said Song Cue. By now, Math Equation had logged off from online chat, so Twilight had put her laptop away.

"You remember what tomorrow is, don't you, Flash?" she asked her husband.

"I do indeed," sighed Flash. So did Vincent and Fictionary.

"That day again," said Fictionary quietly.

"The anniversary of the day mom passed away," said Vincent.

"Why did grandma have to die that day?" asked Dusk.

"There's more to her death than what we've said before," explained Flash.

"Can't you tell us?" asked Twilight V. Lullaby's three offspring looked to each other.

"We'll explain everything in the morning," said Vincent gently. "But right now, you need some rest."

"Okay, uncle Vincent," each of Flash's kids said. With that, the children went to bed.

Vincent looked over at his wife, a look of anxiety on his face.

"You really don't want to talk to them about it, do you?" she asked.

"Not exactly," said Vincent. "It just brings back terrible memories. But, they deserve to know. Besides, you were brave enough to tell them about your past."

Sunset nodded and put a comforting hand on Vincent's shoulder. "You're a very brave person, Vincent," she whispered. "That's why I'll always love you." Then the two embraced in a kiss.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTE**

 **Comet Tail was originally with Song Cue when confronting Sunset, but his role ended up being cut as it felt superfluous.**


	57. SD1 - Got My Mind Set on You

And now we finally arrive at for the fifth and final sub-volume for the first volume to _Art of a Sun's Love_ \- _Sentries Divided_! I find it hard to imagine I've made it this far in almost two years since I first began this series. But anyway, this is the second chapter that I've written up entirely by myself, as well as the first without input from James. Rachel did help with the Fluttershy bit, but otherwise, the whole thing was written by yours truly.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 1 - Got My Mind Set on You (Harrison, 1987)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **AUGUST 4, 2038**

It wasn't even six in the morning when Flash, Vincent and Fictionary woke up and went downstairs. All three of them were sitting in the living room in silence, except for the sound of the clock ticking. Even though none of the three were speaking to one another, they seemed to communicate telepathically, as if they were thinking the same thing. All were mourning the same person who had given birth to them all those years ago.

Dawn Spark woke up at exactly six, and when she was at the entrance to the living room, she could see her dad, aunt and uncle all sitting in silence. She didn't walk up to them or say anything in case it came off as rude; she just stood and looked at them as if they were animals at the zoo. Dawn was so focused on them that she didn't notice Sunset walk up behind her. Dawn gasped as she felt her mother grab her shoulder.

"Ah!"

"Shh, it's okay, Dawn," Sunset whispered. "It's just me. Sorry for scaring you like that."

"It's okay, mom," replied Dawn. "I was just... standing there," she finished lamely. Sunset nodded in understanding.

"It's best we don't disturb them right now," said Sunset. "Give them a half hour, maybe a whole hour. Tops."

As mother and daughter walked away, Dawn had a question for Sunset.

"You told Rarity that you wanted to join the Rainbooms," she said. "What happened when you did?"

"It's... pretty interesting, to say the least," explained Sunset. "It actually begins not too long after I had lashed out toward your father..."

* * *

 **JUNE 22, 2013**

Sunset was still feeling a bit rough after the blowout with Vincent and Blossomforth in the park. She'd managed to calm down somewhat, but was still feeling a bit tense. Today, she had been invited by Rainbow Dash along with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack to meet up at the Penny Road Chess Plaza and bring their respective instruments with them. Rainbow Dash had her guitar with her, Fluttershy her tambourine, Rarity a portable keyboard, Applejack a bass guitar, and Pinkie Pie a drum and drumsticks. Sunset showed up with her own guitar, something that she'd gotten for her sixteenth birthday last year from Celestia, but didn't play all that often.

"Hey there, girls," said Sunset as she walked up. "I'm here, and I see you got your instruments with you. What'd you call us here for, Rainbow Dash?"

"Rarity said you wanted to become a part of the Rainbooms," said Rainbow Dash, "and so I decided we should give you a bit of an initiation."

"An initiation?" asked Sunset, feeling a bit worried. "You're not gonna make me jump through hoops over a pool of sharks, are you?"

"No!" laughed Rainbow Dash. "Though it would be awesome to see, but seriously. On your guitar, you'll have to perform at least three songs so we can decide if you're good enough to join us."

"Seems simple enough," said Sunset. "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything you like," said Rainbow Dash. "Doesn't matter if the song's good or not; it's all about performance. And we're all gonna judge based on how well you perform the songs."

"Fair enough," said Sunset. But inside, she felt rather nervous; what if she _wasn't_ good enough? Would chances of a music career be dead before they even began? But then, she thought about Vincent. He wasn't there with her, but he had once told her that he would always give her support, even if they weren't together. Sunset took a deep breath to calm her nerves and set up her guitar.

 _This will be for you, Vincent,_ she thought. _Even if I fail, it won't be in vain._ "Okay, girls," she said. "This first number's an obscure hit from the 60s by James Ray - Pinkie, would you give me an intro?"

Pinkie didn't need telling twice; she banged on her drum and tapped her foot to a rhythm, and then Sunset began to sing.

" _I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you..._"

Then Sunset began to play on her guitar.

" _But it's gonna take money  
A whole lot of spending money  
It's gonna take plenty of money  
To do it right, child_

 _It's gonna take time_  
 _A whole lot of precious time_  
 _It's gonna take patience and time, mmm_  
 _To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it_  
 _To do it right, child_

 _I got my mind set on you_  
 _I got my mind set on you_  
 _I got my mind set on you_  
 _I got my mind set on you_

 _And this time I know it's for real_  
 _The feelings that I feel_  
 _I know if I put my mind to it_  
 _I know that I really can do it_

 _I got my mind set on you_  
 _Set on you_  
 _I got my mind set on you_  
 _Set on you_

 _But it's gonna take money_  
 _A whole lot of spending money_  
 _It's gonna take plenty of money_  
 _To do it right, child_

 _It's gonna take time_  
 _A whole lot of precious time_  
 _It's gonna take patience and time, mmm_  
 _To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it_  
 _To do it right!_ "

Then Sunset played a solo to the song's chorus and continued a little more on the guitar with the occasional chant of "set on you, set on you". She then stopped playing and waited for a response. The other girls didn't know what to say; not necessarily a bad thing, but it made Sunset feel worried.

"Um... maybe you'll like my take on this next one a little more," she said at last, and then she played her take on the Go-Go's "We Got the Beat" and then David Bowie's "Changes". As she finished up the latter, the response she got from her small audience was applause and praise.

"How'd I do?" asked Sunset, despite knowing the answer on the inside.

"You were simply fabulous, darling!" remarked Rarity. "I never knew up until now that you were into David Bowie."

"Nor that you were into the Go-Go's," added Rainbow Dash. "They're one of those female rock bands that wrote their own songs!"

"Were they your inspiration behind the Rainbooms?" asked Sunset.

"Well, one of them," said Rainbow Dash. "For my guitar skills, I took some influence from Gilmour of Pink Floyd, Slowhand, and that Queen guy with the big poofy hair."

"That's interesting," said Sunset. "So, what do we do next?"

"Well," said Rainbow Dash, "I figure we could meet up someplace so we could audition a few songs for each other. Any ideas?"

"Why don't we all head down to Sweet Apple Acres and practice in the barn?" suggested Applejack. "That'll give us plenty o' space."

"But what about the animals?" asked Fluttershy. "Won't they kind of, you know, get in the way?"

"I'd hate to run into one of them if they get dirt on me," said Rarity.

"Naw, they won't be a bother," assured Applejack. "And don't y'all fret over their mannerisms, Rarity. Big Mac and Apple Bloom'll keep 'em in check."

"Well... I suppose so."

"Great!" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's head on down there! Lead the way, AJ."

"Rhyme intended?" Applejack deadpanned.

"Pretty much."

* * *

Soon, all six girls were at Sweet Apple Acres. They were huddled up in the barn which gave them plenty of space to work with. Rainbow Dash had considered calling their potential first album _Meet The Rainbooms_. The reasoning behind it was, as Rainbow Dash explained, "it introduces the band and establishes our individual personalities." The audition process was simple; if any sketches, ideas or demos were met with positive reception, then they would workshop it with input from all sides. Any bad ideas or substandard material would be rejected. It was a fairly straight-forward process, especially since Rainbow Dash wanted to release an album that was all killer, no filler.

"Now who'd like to go first?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ah've got a couple of tunes fer y'all," said Applejack. She picked up an acoustic guitar and strummed a few chords. It was something that she called "Time to Come Together", no relation to the Beatles song with a similar name. According to Applejack, it was a tune about unity amongst different social cliques.

As Applejack got through the chorus, Sunset picked up her own guitar and added her own part and even sang backup with Applejack. Rarity and Pinkie couldn't resist joining in as well; the sudden reaction from all three meant that the song was very likely to be on the album, possibly released as a single as well.

Applejack was pleased with the reception. Her next song was "Raise This Barn", inspired by country and western music, with a hoedown feeling to it.

"That's a good one, AJ," said Rainbow Dash, "though not quite as good as 'Time to Come Together'. What else you got?"

"Ah'm afraid it's all Ah got," Applejack admitted. "Sorry; Ah'm just new to songwritin' and stuff."

"Well, at least you got two pretty good songs for the band," said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity was next. She had two more or less finished songs - "Art of the Dress" and "Generosity" - and an unfinished scrap called "Find the Music in You". Rarity said that "Generosity" was about her love to Manhattan following a vacation there a couple of years back, and that "Art of the Dress" was a tribute to Stephen Sondheim.

"Might be a good idea to credit him as co-writer," suggested Applejack. "Don't want to get into legal trouble, y'know."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "A lot of music artists take influence from each other, darling," she insisted.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm gonna agree with AJ on that one," said Rainbow Dash. "It doesn't mean we think it's a bad song, though; it's really good."

Next up was Fluttershy, who was rather nervous about the songs she'd written up. The first one was "So Many Wonders", which enticed groans from the rest of the group.

"No offense, Flutters," said Rainbow Dash. "But it feels a bit too much like a Fluttershy song and not a Rainbooms song."

"Oh, I understand," said Fluttershy, a bit disappointed. She had used that song as an introduction to animals to Heartsong when she was a toddler, and so the song meant a lot to her.

Fluttershy's next audition was "Music in the Treetops", which she had practiced in advance with Heartsong, Song Cue and Orange Sherbet on a karaoke machine. This song was met with silence once she had finished, making her nervous once more.

"What if we made a medley out of that and 'Find the Music in You'?" Rarity suggested. "That might be the intro I was looking for with my composition." Applejack and Pinkie also agreed to the idea.

The last song Fluttershy auditioned was "A True, True Friend". She had the lyrics to the chorus written and hummed the verses. Like "Music in the Treetops", she had rehearsed "A True, True Friend" with her cousins. When she finished, the other members applauded and cheered for her. Even Big Mac and Apple Bloom, who had heard the girls auditioning their songs to each other, were applauding as well.

"Alright, Fluttershy!" said Rainbow Dash. "I doubted you as a songwriter, but that may be the greatest song you've written so far! Well done!" She pulled her closest friend into a big hug.

"Aw, thanks, Dashie," said Fluttershy, blushing. "I couldn't have done it without some help from my extended family."

Pinkie Pie's compositions left the group feeling dumbfounded. Her first was what she called "The Cupcake Song" and it didn't even last a minute. Sunset shook her head once Pinkie had finished.

"It's less song and more a recipe in song form," she said. "I don't think we need that on the album."

"Got that right," said Rainbow Dash. "Got anything else, Pinks?"

Pinkie's next song was "Smile Smile Smile", an autobiographical song about her love for laughter, happiness, and her friends. It was met much more positively than "The Cupcake Song", but the group was left dumbfounded once again with ridiculous songs like "Hop, Skip and Jump" and "Giggle at the Ghostly".

"Okay, I think we've heard enough," said Rainbow Dash, just before Pinkie could begin a song called "Pony Pokey". Rainbow then looked at a piece of paper she had in her hand, listing the songs the group liked so far:

 _AJ's "time 2 come 2gether" (not a beatle ripoff), "raise this barn"_

 _rarity's "art of dressing", "gerneosty", "music in u"_

 _flutershy's "treetop number", "true friend helping friends"_

 _pinkie's "song about smiling"_

"That's eight songs so far," she said. "Well, seven if you combine the treetop one and Rarity's unfinished song into a medley. Not enough for a ten-track album."

"Don't you have any songs of your own, Dash?" asked Applejack. "They better not be full of self-praise."

 _Uh oh._ Rainbow Dash suddenly felt rather nervous, like she hadn't studied for a pop quiz. The reason she asked the other girls to come before her was because she hadn't actually come up with any new songs of her own. Rainbow Dash thought she would panic; was her songwriting well dry? Thinking quickly, she played a few notes on her guitar and improvised some lyrics:

" _We've just got one day to get ready  
And there's only so much time to lose  
Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party  
So let's think of something fun to do..._"

As Rainbow Dash kept improvising, the more she realized that the song actually felt similar to her, as if it had come from her subconscious. By the time she'd gotten through the first chorus, she felt more confident in herself. When Rainbow had finished "Shake Your Tail", Pinkie was the first speak up.

"That sounded awfully familiar," she said. "In a good way!"

"You... like it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Like it?! _I love it!_ " Pinkie squealed, and the others agreed. Rainbow Dash sighed in relief; now there were two more songs they needed, and they'd have an album ready to go.

"What about you, Sunset?" asked Fluttershy. "Do you have any songs of your own?"

"Why... yes, I do," said Sunset at last. "I've got one so far, but..." _Vincent helped you with it, SunShim; you can do this. Not just for the Rainbooms, not just for yourself, but for Vincent._

"Yeah?" asked Rainbow Dash, waiting for Sunset to finish her sentence.

"I hope you'll like it," she said at last. And so, she performed "My Past is Not Today" as a whole for the first time in front of her friends. It was a song reflecting on when Starlight and Trixie tormented her, causing darkness to grow in Sunset's heart. But when Sunset was at her lowest, Vincent was here to save her from herself and find her way back on the right path. To Sunset, this was also a love song directed at Vincent, her way of saying thank you for helping her confront her demons.

When Sunset finished her song, there was silence. Then there was cheering as the five girls gathered around her.

"That was so amazing!" remarked Rainbow Dash. "Even _I_ couldn't have written a song like that!"

"That's an album single right there, sugarcube," said Applejack.

"It's so majestic and powerful," added Rarity. Sunset was so happy and overwhelmed with praise she didn't know what to say! It looked as though the Rainbooms would take off after all, though not without some difficulties along the way...

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Rainbow Dash mentions David Gilmour, Eric Clapton, and Brian May, respectively. Clapton's nickname is Slowhand, and May has had his 70s haircut for at least four decades.**

 **Every song written by each Rainboom originated from the first four seasons, as well as** ** _Equestria Girls_** **,** ** _Rainbow Rocks_** **, and an RR encore short.**


	58. SD2 - How Do You Sleep?

Now we're getting into the thick of the _Broken Bonds_ duology with a very infamous Lennon song. Just imagine different lyrics so it fits the vibe of the chapter.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 2 - How Do You Sleep? (Lennon, 1971)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 **AUGUST 4, 2038**

Sunset and Dawn were now looking at an album cover which hung on the wall; it was the Rainbooms back when they were teenagers, each of them on their own column with their own color. From left to right, it was Rarity against a very pale gray background, Rainbow Dash against light blue, Fluttershy against light yellow, Applejack against moderate tangerine, Sunset against light crimson, and Pinkie Pie against... well, light pink. Above the members' heads was moderate green text in the Bauhaus 93 font reading "meet" in smaller text with "the rainbooms" in larger text.

"Our first album," smiled Sunset. "You know, your father helped to design the cover."

"Did he really?" asked Dawn.

"Yep," replied Sunset. "He designed very much all of the Rainbooms' album covers, as well as those by your uncle's when he was a Flash Drive member, as well as a soloist and part of the supergroup, Flashlight."

"Wow," said Dawn. "He really is a talented dad."

"That he is," smiled Sunset.

Just then, Dawn noticed Dusk coming down the stairs with Violet still sleeping on his back. Twilight V was right behind them.

"Morning," Dusk greeted.

"Is Violet still feeling sleepy?" asked Sunset.

"Yes," said Twilight V. Violet let out a big yawn.

"Do we have to get up this early?" she groaned.

"You wanna hear more stories, right?" asked Dusk. Violet nodded sleepily.

"I'll let my husband know you're here," said Sunset. She called out to Vincent.

"Honey, they're up!" At that moment, Vincent came in.

"Morning, dear," he said quietly to his wife. "Hey kids."

"Hi," greeted Twilight V. "You're gonna tell us about grandma Lullaby's death, right?"

"Eventually," said Vincent. "But first, it's important that you learn what started the sequence to it." He, Sunset and the kids walked into the living room to join Flash and Fictionary.

"Hey guys," said Flash. "Ready for more stories?"

"Yes, daddy," said Violet, before yawning.

"Come on then, sleepy head," chuckled Flash, taking his daughter in his arms. _She's cute when she's sleepy, even as a preteen,_ he thought.

"What happened after aunt Sunset got mad with uncle Vincent?" asked Dusk.

"Some time after that," said Flash, "Sunset came over to our old house..."

* * *

 **JUNE 28, 2013**

Every summer for four weeks, Monday through Thursday, the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors of Canterlot High - as well as students who would start attending in August - would take courses to learn to become independent when they became adults and graduated high school. Vincent and Sunset were with Octavia as their teacher, along with Song Cue, Comet, Twilight, Fluttershy, Orange Sherbet, and several others in their own group. When Sunset told Vincent that she was officially part of the Rainbooms, he said he was very happy for her.

That Friday afternoon, Sunset was heading over to the Sentry household. The weather was nice, the atmosphere was pleasant, and to Sunset, it felt like nothing could ruin this day. Or so she thought.

Sunset walked up to the Sentry house and knocked on the door. Unfortunately, the recipient was...

"Flash?"

Eeyup; it was Flash Sentry. The two still weren't on good terms ever since the 2011 Fall Formal, and Sunset's recent incident with Vincent and Blossomforth had made things even worse.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Flash.

"I'm just coming for a visit," said Sunset. "Why?"

"I don't want you around my brother," said Flash firmly. "Especially after what you did to him."

Sunset looked at Flash with a shocked expression. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," snapped Flash. "I heard everything you did to him. You yelled at him and accused him of a crime he didn't commit! You broke his heart!"

"It wasn't entirely my fault!" protested Sunset. "If Blossomforth hadn't made any moves on him, I wouldn't have yelled!"

"Well, you still should have known better than to judge Vincent like that!" argued Flash. "You never even gave him the chance to explain what was really going on!"

"But I love him!" protested Sunset. Then she gasped and covered her mouth in shock in case Vincent overheard her. Flash, however, was in shock.

"You... love him?" he asked. For the last couple of years, he thought it was a childish crush Vincent was having on Sunset, but hearing that she too had feelings for his little brother was damning evidence.

"If you love him," Flash asked, his anger returning, "then _why_ did you hurt him? Why didn't you let him explain his side of the story?!"

"Because I was afraid!" insisted Sunset. "My heart and my mind were playing tricks on me and I wasn't thinking properly. It made me think that Vincent didn't truly care for me at all. Can you please try and understand, Flash, how much Vincent means the world to me? I'd be damned without him!"

"Well, _I'll_ be damned if I'm going to sit around and watch Vincent be hurt like this!" argued Flash. "I never want to see you near him or any of my family again!"

With that, Flash slammed the door in Sunset's face. At that moment, Vincent came down.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It'll be fine, Vincent," said Flash calmly. "You're never going to see or speak to that she-demon ever again."

"She-demon?" asked Vincent. Suddenly, he realized who Flash was talking about and became angry. "What did you do?"

"I sent her packing," said Flash.

"YOU DID _WHAT?!_ " roared Vincent.

"It was for your benefit," insisted Flash. "Now she'll never hurt you again."

Vincent's cheeks went red with fury and he clenched his teeth.

"WHY YOU-!" Suddenly, he grabbed Flash by the collar and slammed him against the wall. The noise attracted the attention of Lullaby, Page, and Fictionary, who were wondering what was going on. What they saw was shocking, to say the least.

"Vincent!" gasped Lullaby. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Flash just drove Sunset away and said I couldn't see her anymore!" snapped Vincent.

"Is this true, Flash?" asked Page.

"It is," said Flash. "Shimmer had no right to be at our household, so I had to get my point across to her."

"Why?" asked Fictionary. "Sunset's my friend."

"She was welcome to our household, Flash," said Lullaby. "You had no right to ban her. She did nothing wrong."

"Yes, she did!" argued Flash. "She hurt Vincent twice, and she even humiliated him at school! You call that doing nothing wrong?!"

"She apologized for it!" protested Vincent. "And besides, Starlight and Trixie were the ones responsible for the school incident!"

"But Sunset was responsible herself for yelling at you!" retorted Flash.

"She apologized for it!" snapped Vincent. "And I forgave her!"

"You _forgave_ her?" spat Flash. "How can you forgive someone for hurting you?"

"Because that's what friends do! They forgive each other!" Both brothers were getting angrier with each other; Flash thought Vincent was being too idealistic, and Vincent thought Flash was being extremely stubborn.

"It's not your decision on who I hang out with, Flash!" said Vincent. "If I want to see Sunset Shimmer, then I will!"

"It's my job to protect you!" protested Flash. "I'm your brother!"

"No! You're not my brother anymore!" yelled Vincent. "Not if you're so narrow-minded and shallow!"

The entire Sentry family gasped at this. Before anybody could say anything, Vincent opened the door to get outside and slammed it behind him. Some things shook in the house, but nothing fell to the floor.

"My baby..." murmured Lullaby.

"Vincent... why?" Fictionary whispered.

"How could this have happened?" whispered Page. Flash just stood there and said nothing. He had just been disowned by his own brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent had gone to look for Sunset. He was still furious over his row with Flash, and he felt that a walk would help him to calm down.

"Sunset?" he called. _She can't have gone too far,_ he thought. _Perhaps I should ask someone for help._

He had no need to do that, for not too far away, he thought he heard someone crying.

"Sunset!" he cried, racing over to the source. He was relieved to see her, but the sight broke his heart. After what Flash said to her, poor Sunset felt like a wounded puppy.

"V-Vincent?" asked Sunset.

"Oh, Sunset," he said, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what Flash said to you."

"It's not your fault, Vincent," Sunset wept. "He's right. I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not," said Vincent. "Flash just can't let go of the past. If anything, it's _his_ fault. You're a good person, Sunset. You're my best friend, even."

"You mean it?" asked Sunset.

"I always do," smiled Vincent. Well, hearing that made a little smile appear on Sunset's face. Vincent's words seemed to be making her broken heart mend like magic.

"Thank you, Vincent," she said, hugging him tightly. "You always know how to make my heart feel better."

"You're welcome, Sunset," smiled Vincent as he wrapped his arms around her. Neither knew how long the hug lasted, but they weren't concerned about that.

"Think we should tell your mom about this?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah," said Sunset. "But how will _your_ family react? Don't they know about what Flash said and did to me?"

"They heard about it," said Vincent. "I even went as far as to disowning Flash as my brother."

Sunset was shocked; she'd never imagined Vincent would be this furious with Flash.

"You disowned him?" she asked.

"I have," said Vincent. "And I thought brothers were supposed to look out for one another. Flash just took it way too seriously."

"What about the rest of your family?" asked Sunset. "You haven't disowned them, have you?"

"No, I haven't," said Vincent, surprised at Sunset's question. "I just need some time away from that place until Flash apologizes."

"But where will you go?" asked Sunset. "I'm sure my mom won't mind having you around."

"Ehh..." Vincent seemed to hem and haw about the situation.

"What is it, Vincent?"

"Don't you think it'd be a bit... awkward?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"A teenage boy and girl living together," said Vincent. "Hormones can act up."

Sunset blushed at this fact.

"G-Good point," she said. "Where else could you end up going then?"

"I don't know," said Vincent. "I didn't think this far ahead."

"Why don't we explain everything to my mom like you suggested?" said Sunset.

"Okay," said Vincent.

* * *

Several minutes later, Sunset had led Vincent to where she lived. "Here we are," she said.

"Looks nice," said Vincent, looking around the house.

"Thanks," said Sunset, unlocking the front door. "I'm home!" she called.

"Welcome home, Sunset," said Celestia. "You're back sooner than I thought. What happened?"

"Flash kicked her out of our house and I got mad with him," said Vincent.

"Why would he do such a thing?" asked Celestia.

"Apparently, he's still mad at Sunset for hurting me in the past," replied Vincent. "And he refused to believe Sunset's bully trouble, thinking she made it up for sympathy."

Celestia was shocked to hear that. "Why would he think such a thing?" she asked.

"I don't know why," said Vincent. "What he said was downright cruel."

"It almost reminds me of what happened between me and Luna," Celestia said to herself.

"What had happened between the two of you?" asked Sunset.

"Luna felt jealous of me and after too many misfortunes, she left the family for about 1000 days, taking on the identity of Nightmare Moon."

"She really did all of that?" asked Vincent. For all the time he'd been at Canterlot High, he never imagined his vice principal having a dark past like that.

"Yes," sighed Celestia. "Her time as Nightmare Moon gave her a rather negative reputation at Canterlot High."

"Even after sixteen years?" asked Sunset.

"Some students and even a few teachers are weary of her," explained Celestia. "Except, of course, Pipsqueak."

"But Pipsqueak's in middle school," said Sunset.

"He's heard stories about her from others," said Celestia. "Sounds like he even has a crush on her."

"A kid who's not even thirteen and a thirty-something school employee?" asked Vincent. He shuddered at the thought.

"I wouldn't worry too much," said Celestia. "Either he'll eventually grow out of it, or Luna will somehow be cryogenically frozen for about ten to fifteen years."

"Kinda like _Futurama_ ," Vincent muttered to himself. "Can I use your phone to call my mom?"

"Be my guest," said Celestia.

Vincent went over to the phone, picked up the receiver and dialed the number.

" _Hello?_ " came a voice.

"Erm, hey, mom," said Vincent, a little nervously.

" _Vincent? Where are you?_ "

"I'm with Sunset and her family at their house," explained Vincent.

" _When are you coming home?_ "

Vincent sighed. "Mom, I... I don't want to be around Flash until this whole blow out's cooled off."

" _You two can't stay mad at each other forever. No good will ever come from it._ "

"How do you know, mom?"

" _It's basic common sense,_ " said Lullaby. " _Luna's anger is what drove her from her family. Don't make her mistakes._ "

Vincent didn't know what to say to that. "Could I speak with Fictionary?"

" _Yes._ "

After a few seconds, a new voice came on the phone.

" _Vincent? Is that you?_ " asked Fictionary.

"Hi, Fictionary," said Vincent. "I'm alright. I'm at Sunset's house."

" _Hanging out with your girlfriend?_ "

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" protested Vincent, blushing. "Sunset is a very dear friend whom I care for with all of my heart."

" _Yeah, that sounds like a code for 'girlfriend'._ "

"Very funny," said Vincent, before speaking seriously. "Look, I'm sorry if I got really mad back there. I didn't mean to upset you or our parents."

" _Are you gonna leave us forever?_ " asked Fictionary.

"Of course not, Fictionary," said Vincent. "I just have to be away from Flash until things cool down or he apologizes."

" _Might be easier said than done, Vincent._ "

"What do you mean, sis?"

" _You know how stubborn Flash can be._ "

"That's a good point," said Vincent. "Just be careful and take care of yourself, okay?"

" _I will,_ " said Fictionary. " _I love you, Vincent._ "

"Love you too, Fictionary." With that, Fictionary hung up.

"Where are you gonna be living for the time being?" asked Sunset.

"I don't really know," said Vincent. "I said I didn't want to live with you in case of hormones, so that means the rest of the Rainbooms and Twilight are out of the question."

"How about Comet Tail's?" suggested Sunset.

"Hmm... Maybe, but he's got six older siblings, and there's a chance it may be a bit crowded."

"What about Soarin?"

"He's on vacation for the summer."

"What about Math Equation?"

"Huh. I dunno what he's up to this summer," said Vincent. "I think I'll find out right now." With that, he started dialing. After a few seconds, he heard a new voice on the other end.

" _Hello?_ "

"Is this the home of Math Equation and family?"

" _Why, yes, this is. Who is this calling?_ "

"It's one of his friends from Canterlot High - Vincent van Colt Sentry. Who am I speaking to?"

" _I'm his mother, Number Crunch._ "

"Is Math there?" asked Vincent.

" _Yes, he is,_ " replied Number Crunch. " _I'll put him on for you._ "

After a few seconds, a new voice was heard.

" _Vincent? Is that you, man?_ "

"Hey, Math," said Vincent. "Yeah, it's me."

" _What's up?_ "

"It's a long story, Math..." Vincent explained to Math over the phone what was going on.

" _Ouch, man,_ " said Math. " _Real sorry to hear that._ "

"It's fine," sighed Vincent. "Is it okay if I stay with you for a while until things cool off?"

" _I like that idea a lot,_ " said Math. " _I don't have that many plans for the summer, but I'll ask my parents if it's okay._ "

"Thanks," said Vincent. After a few seconds, Math's voice came back.

" _They said yes._ "

"Great," said Vincent. "See you soon." With that, he hung up. "Now I have to call my dad to get some of my stuff."

"So many calls," said Sunset.

After some more dialing, Vincent made another call to the Sentry household.

"Is dad still here?" he asked.

" _He's in the bedroom,_ " said Lullaby's voice. After several seconds, Page's voice came on.

" _Hey there, son,_ " he said, a bit gruffly.

"You alright, dad?" asked Vincent.

" _Yeah, just had a big argument with Flash and I needed a bit of a rest._ "

"Sorry for interrupting your sleep, dad. But I want you to know I'm staying at Math Equation's house until things cool down. Would you mind bringing over some of my belongings?"

" _Sure thing, son. What do you need?_ "

"Well, obviously, I'll need fresh clothes to last me about a week," Vincent began listing. "I'll also need my toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, deodorant, a pillow, a blanket, my phone charger, and maybe a few of my books."

" _Will do._ "

"Thanks, dad." And on that note, both parties hung up. "Looks like I'm set for the time being," Vincent told Sunset. Celestia had left to do something else.

"You think you'll be alright?" asked Sunset.

"I think so," said Vincent. "I just hope Flash sees sense before it's too late."

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Initially, I was going to have Vincent stay at Rarity's place for a while, but I switched it up so he stays with Math and his family for the time being.**

 **Vincent quotes the first** ** _Shrek_** **movie. See if you can find it.**


	59. SD3 - Angry

Originally, for this chapter, I was going to use "Three Legs" from _Ram_ , but after revising the track listing for _Sentries Divided_ , I ended up going with this ultra-obscure track placed near the end of _Press to Play_.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 3 - Angry (McCartney, 1986)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Mike Nicholson**

It was just after Vincent had left the Sentry household to find Sunset.

"He's abandoned us..." murmured a heartbroken Lullaby. She almost thought she would cry on the spot. Page put his arm around his wife in comfort.

"Everything will be alright, dear," he said, trying to be brave. Flash just could not believe that his own brother had disowned him like that.

"How could he do that?" he asked quietly. "After everything we've been through?" Suddenly, a feeling of anger began to flow through his blood.

"That ungrateful little worm!" he snarled. His sudden outburst took his parents and sister by surprise.

"Flash?" asked Fictionary. "What's gotten to you?"

"I do what's best to keep Vincent safe, and _this_ is how he thanks me?" asked Flash angrily.

"Well, you _are_ overbearing at times," said Fictionary.

"Not now, sweetie," Page muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Flash.

"Flash," said Lullaby gently, hoping to keep things under control, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but Vincent is his own person. He doesn't always need to depend on your help."

"Well, that makes me useless then, _doesn't it?!_ " Flash nearly shrieked. "He was _always_ the favorite in the family! 'Oh, who's the guy with the same hair color as him?' 'Oh, it's probably nobody important!'"

"Flash Bradley Sentry!" said Lullaby sternly. But he didn't stop ranting there.

"It's not fair! I do whatever I can to be a good person, and what do I get out of it?! _NOTHING!_ Not one ounce of respect!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, FLASH!" shouted Page.

The room was filled with silence upon the father's outburst; you could hear a pin land. Page took some deep breaths to calm himself.

"Go to your room, immediately," he said as calmly as possible.

"Fine," retorted Flash, leaving the room. "I was planning to go there anyway."

After a few more seconds, Page turned to his wife and daughter.

"I'm going to go in for a lie down," he said.

"Go right ahead, dear," said Lullaby. "You deserve it."

Several minutes later, they received a call from Celestia's house, and it was Vincent on the phone...

* * *

Vincent and Sunset were both waiting outside when they saw Page turn up in the van.

"Hi dad," said Vincent.

"I brought some of your belongings," said Page.

"You got the address to where Math and his family live, right?" asked Vincent. "77 Fleetwood Avenue?"

"Got it."

"I'll see you later, Vincent," said Sunset. She went and gave him a hug.

"See you," said Vincent, hugging her back. And on that note, he joined his father in the van, and they drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Math Equation's house, the family were in the living room watching TV when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that at the door?" asked Masked Puck.

"Must be Vincent," said the younger brother. "I'll get it!" He rushed over and opened the door. As he expected, it was Vincent at the door with Page in front of the van.

"Hey, Math," said Vincent. "Thanks for letting me stay for a little while."

"Sure thing," replied the brunette. "Sorry to hear about your quarrel between you and your brother."

"It wasn't your fault," answered Vincent. "You didn't do anything wrong. Flash means well, but he has a pretty bad temper at times."

"Believe me," said Math, "I speak from experience."

There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "Anyway, lemme introduce you to the family. I'm sure you remember my brother, Masked Puck."

"Yes, we've met before," said Vincent. "Hey there, Masked Puck."

"'Sup?" he replied. "We haven't seen each other since the incident with those snobs."

 _Perhaps it's for the best that they hadn't,_ Math thought to himself.

"How have you been since?" asked Vincent.

"Pretty good," said Masked Puck. "Except there was that one guy making fun of my name by calling me Masked F-"

"Ahem!" Math cleared his throat. "Too much information, bro. Too much."

"Oh, uh... sorry," said Masked Puck sheepishly.

"Anyway," said Math to Vincent, "this is my mom, Number Crunch."

"Hello, Vincent," said Number. "It's nice to meet one of Math's friends."

"And it's nice to meet you as well," replied Vincent, shaking her hand. _This woman looks beautiful enough to be in her twenties,_ he thought. At that moment, Page came in with some of Vincent's stuff.

"Where do you want this?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right," said Number. "You need your temporary room, Vincent."

"We have the guest room," said Math. "It's next to my room."

"Great," said Vincent. Before long, Vincent's belongings were moved into the guest room.

"I will admit it's a bit small," said Number, "but hopefully it'll do."

"It's fine," smiled Vincent. "Better than living on the streets."

* * *

The following morning, Vincent woke up feeling refreshed. Flash, however, was a different story altogether. You see, he'd had a hard time sleeping last night, due to him having nightmares about Vincent ridiculing him. And as a result, he became rather grumpy.

Flash groaned with annoyance as his alarm rang. He tried to grab his phone, but it landed on the floor.

"Botheration!" he grumbled as the alarm continued to ring. After much fiddling around, he got his alarm turned off.

"Stupid alarm," he muttered.

First, Flash decided to get a shower. "Can't go out on the town smelling like a manure truck," he said. Unfortunately for him, the bathroom was already occupied by Lullaby.

"Are you going to be much longer?" asked Flash. "I wanna get myself clean before I head out."

"It'll be just a few minutes, Flash," Lullaby called from inside. "In the meantime, there's some muffins out on the breakfast table."

"Okay," said Flash, but he was still feeling annoyed. _Hope no one ate all the muffins at least,_ he thought. Flash made his way to the kitchen. Fortunately, there were a basket of muffins on the table, but it wasn't a kind Flash was familiar with.

"Blueberry?" he asked in disappointment. "I hoped it would be chocolate chip." But he ate one anyway. "Beggars can't be choosers."

Eventually, the bathroom was free. "About time," said Flash. Unfortunately, Fictionary beat him to it.

"Ladies and children first!" she cried. Flash growled with frustration.

"D'oh! Now I'll be smellier still!" So Flash now had to wait even longer to get washed up.

"We need more than one bathroom," he grumbled. At long last, Fictionary came out.

"Finally!" said Flash. After a quick shower, Flash put on his outfit for the day. "Hopefully the rest of the day will be better."

Once Flash was dressed, he set out to his car. He had just started it up and was backing up when...

 _Pop!_

...a tire had gone flat.

"Ohhh... COME ON!" he screamed, slamming his fist against the steering wheel... which promptly set off the airbag in his face.

"I hate my life," Flash moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent and Math had gone to Sugarcube Corner for some breakfast.

"So what's been going on with you?" asked Math.

"A bit of a long story," said Vincent. "You heard about Sunset's troubles, right?"

"Yeah, all of us at CHS did," replied Math. "Why do you ask?"

"Flash of all people doesn't believe her," said Vincent. "He says she made it up just to get our sympathy. I know Sunset better than most people do; I can tell when she's sorry for what she did, but Mr. Stubborn Guitar won't hear any of it."

"Mr. Stubborn Guitar?" queried Math.

"That's my nickname for Flash whenever I'm cross with him," explained Vincent. "Believe me, he hates that."

"I can understand why," chuckled Math. _I'll have to remember that one,_ he thought to himself.

"But enough about me," said Vincent. "I was wondering; how are things going for you and Twilight?"

Math was surprised that Vincent even brought up Twilight Sparkle. He hadn't seen her since his graduation, and he certainly did not expect Vincent of all people to bring her into the conversation. Still, he told Vincent about what had gone on between him, her and Flash almost two years ago, and Math told Vincent that she wasn't looking for a relationship at the time.

"Oh," sympathized Vincent. "Sorry things didn't work out for you two."

"It's okay," replied Math slowly. "Besides, more recently I've... been setting my eyes on... someone else."

"Really?" asked Vincent in surprise. "Who?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" requested Math.

"I promise," said Vincent.

"You see," said Math, "my heart has been captured by a beautiful fashionista with purple hair and sapphire blue eyes."

"Wait a minute," remarked Vincent. "You mean Rarity?!"

"That's right," said Math. "You don't think I'm silly, do you?"

"No," answered Vincent, thinking about his feelings toward Sunset Shimmer. "It's not silly at all."

"Thanks," smiled Math; he knew exactly what Vincent was talking about. But inside, Vincent had a rather worrying thought.

 _How's Spike going to react to someone having a crush on_ his _crush?_ he thought. _Maybe if Twilight... No. It's better to let things take their course._

* * *

Meanwhile, Flash's bad luck was making him even more grumpy. With his car out of commission, he had to use a bike to get going. But he got his shoe strings caught in the spokes.

"Whoa!" he cried as he was jolted from the bike and fell to the ground. At that moment, Rainbow Dash was passing by.

"You okay, Flash?" she asked.

"No! I'm not okay!" he snapped, taking the rainbow-haired girl by surprise.

"Jeez, all I asked was if you were alright," she said. "No need to bite my head off."

"I'm just having a really bad day here," said Flash. "But it's a picnic compared to yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That swine of a brother of mine disowned me all because I tried keeping him away from that she-demon."

"She-demon?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Who's she, and what'd she do to Vincent?"

"Sunset Shimmer," said Flash. "She accused him of a crime he didn't commit."

"You mean that misunderstanding with Blossomforth?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Song Cue already told me about it. And if you ask me, Flash, you're taking this way too personally."

"How would you understand?" snapped Flash. "You have no younger siblings!"

Rainbow Dash just snorted and went about her day. This was an argument she thought wasn't worth getting into. Flash just dusted himself off and propped his bike back up.

"And just in case..." He went down onto his knees to tie his shoelaces so they wouldn't catch on his bike spokes again.

* * *

Before long, Flash ended up at the park. Despite the relief, he was still feeling rather tense. Not even his friend Sandalwood could cheer him up.

"Morning, Flash," said Sandalwood.

"What's good about it?" Flash grumbled. "All morning, I've been through problem upon problem."

"Hmm, that's bad, man," said Sandalwood.

"No, really?" asked Flash sarcastically. "Try struggling a whole day when someone younger than you thinks you're a bad person for helping them."

"Is this about the Sunset thing?" asked Sandalwood.

"What?! How did you-?!"

"Fluttershy told me, dude. There's a bad aroma in the air because of it."

"The only bad aroma I can smell is your hippie banana cologne," retorted Flash.

"Not cool, dude," said Sandalwood, not once breaking his calm demeanor. With that, he left, hoping not to antagonize Flash even more.

Flash decided to get himself some ice cream to soothe his temper. _Chocolate would definitely help me relax,_ he thought to himself.

Once he paid for his chocolate ice cream, Flash went to find a place to sit down. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going. At that moment, a runaway skateboard came his way.

"Whooooaaaaa!" he cried. The skateboard drove Flash right into a trash can. The poor young adult was covered in rotten food and other indescribable junk, and to make matters worse, his ice cream had splatted onto the ground.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF BRIAN JOHNSON!" he screamed.

"Whoops," came a voice. It was Thunderbass. When he saw Flash, he couldn't help but have a laugh. "Sorry about that, Trash Sentry." That there was the last straw for Flash. Without any warning, he punched Thunderbass in the stomach, sending him to the ground. He groaned as he clutched where he'd been hit.

"What the hell, man?!" cried Thunderbass. "I was just joking!"

"Well, it's not funny!" snapped Flash. "I've had nothing but bad luck all day long!"

At that moment, Twilight walked up. She'd seen what Flash had done and wasn't happy with his actions.

"Flash Sentry!" she shouted. "Stop this at once!"

"Mind your own business, Sparkle!" snapped Flash. "All day long, nothing but bad things have been happening to me!"

"Well, that's no excuse to take it out on others," retorted Twilight.

"It is when they show no sympathy!" argued Flash. "They all accuse me of being the bad guy in this whole Sunset mess!"

"Well, you refuse to forgive her after everything she's been through," said Twilight.

" _She's making it all up!_ " screamed Flash. " _She was playing us all for sympathy! How could you be so blind to that?!_ "

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BIG BULLY!" Flash looked behind him. It was Fictionary. His own sister had just called him a bully.

"Sis, what's up with you?" asked Flash.

"Don't you 'sis' me, Flash!" snapped Fictionary, walking closer to him. Usually, she was cute, innocent, and cuddly like a kitten, but this kitten had become a saber-toothed tiger.

"Ever since Vincent left, you've been taking your anger out on our friends! Stop it! They've done nothing to deserve this! It wasn't their fault Vincent left, it was _yours_!"

" _Mine_?!"

"Yes!" retorted Fictionary. "You're so bullheaded and stubborn that you refuse to admit when you're in the wrong about someone. Sunset Shimmer is a good person, Flash. She was bullied into causing so much trouble. And that incident the other day was a misunderstanding thanks to Blossomforth. If you keep acting like this, then Vincent might never want to come home, and we'll lose our brother forever! I don't want that to happen!" Her voice cracked upon the last sentence.

Before Flash could say anything, Fictionary stormed off. What none of them realized was that the event had been witnessed by Vincent, Math, and Masked Puck.

"Whoa..." whispered Vincent. He had never seen his sister that mad before. Inside, he felt something else had gone on within her.

"Not even _I_ have ever been that mad," said Masked Puck.

"You know, Math," said Vincent, "in the past day, you've been more of a brother to me than Flash has been in a year."

"Really?" asked Math.

"Yeah."

Masked Puck was rather surprised, to say the least; Flash Sentry had insulted Math Equation before. The last thing he imagined was one of Flash's siblings seeing Math as a brother. Flash's heart sank when he heard that comment. Without another word, he raced away before anyone could see a tear fall from his eye. Although Flash didn't know it just yet, he had behaved the way he felt Sunset behaved and had a bigger mess of his to clean up.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Math Equation's home address references Fleetwood Mac and its most well-known album released 1977, _Rumours_.**

 **There are references made to _The Simpsons_ and _Wallace and Gromit_.**


	60. SD4 - I Don't Wanna Face It

Originally, for this track, it was going to be sixth, but it ended up being bumped up to being the fourth song of the volume, and the track that was going to be fourth ("Teardrops" from _Somewhere in England_ ) had been replaced and re-positioned as track six.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 4 - I Don't Wanna Face It (Lennon, 1984)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

Flash didn't stop running until he finally arrived back at the Sentry household. He opened the door and found Lullaby cooking.

"Flash?" asked his mother. "What's wrong? You're back early."

"I've had a terrible day," said Flash. "Not counting my morning. First my car blew a tire, then my shoelaces got caught in the bike chain, then I tripped on a skateboard and ended up in a trash can. Following that and some arguments with my friends, Fictionary, my own flesh and blood, called me a bully and blamed me for Vincent leaving!"

Lullaby was shocked to hear this. "Little Fictionary said that?"

"That she did," said Flash. "I never knew her to get that angry."

"I'll have a word with her when she gets back," said Lullaby. "In the meantime, why don't you have a rest in your room?"

"Thanks," said Flash. "I needed some alone time anyway."

Lullaby nodded in understanding, and then Flash walked to his room. As soon as Flash was inside his room, he closed the door behind him and leaned back on it. Then, feeling like he was truly alone, he broke down crying.

"I'm a terrible brother!" he sobbed. "I tried to help Vincent but all I did was drive him away! Now he'll never come back and it's all my fault!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Fictionary came in too. She was in a worse mood than when she chewed out Flash for his bullying.

"I need to eat something to calm down," she said to herself.

"Hello, Fictionary," said Lullaby.

"Hey there, mom," muttered Fictionary.

"Flash told me what you said at the park," said Lullaby. "Care to explain this behavior?"

Fictionary sighed; she knew than to argue against her mother.

"Flash was being rude to some of his friends," she said. "He even went as far as to practically screaming at Twilight when she disagreed with him about Sunset. I didn't want to watch my own brother become a bully."

Lullaby was rather shocked to say so herself. "So that explains why he was in such a state when he came home," she said. "Are you okay, Fictionary?"

"Not really," said Fictionary. "Just been really moody for the past few weeks."

"Hmm..." Lullaby just stood there in thought before speaking up again. "I think I might know what the matter is."

"What?" asked Fictionary.

"You're going through what every girl around your age goes through," said Lullaby. "Puberty."

"I am?" asked Fictionary.

"Oh yes," said Lullaby. "And I think Flash was unfortunate enough to witness one of your mood swings."

"What's going on in here?" asked Page Turner, having just come in. Lullaby told her husband about what had happened.

"Hmm. Oh my," remarked Page. "This is serious."

"I'm worried that Vincent will never want to come home now," said Fictionary. "Not if Flash keeps being so stubborn."

"I'm sure once this has cooled off," said Page, "Vincent will want to come home."

"It won't be enough, dear," said Lullaby sadly. "We need help. All of us."

"What do you mean, help?" asked Fictionary. "What do I need?"

"Given what you and Flash have been through," said Lullaby, on the verge of tears, "I think it's best if you stayed somewhere else for the time being."

"Where could I go?" asked Fictionary.

"Maybe... you could live with one of your friends if they've got room," said Page, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Maybe one of those Crusaders you hang out with?"

Much as Fictionary wanted to have what she thought would be like a sleepover with one of her friends, there was one person on her mind...

"I could live with Butterscotch perhaps," she said. "But I don't want to do what Vincent did. I don't want to abandon my family because of Flash's attitude!"

"Vincent didn't abandon us," insisted Page. "He just needs some space for now."

"But I still don't really want to leave," said Fictionary. "Families are supposed to stay together."

But Page and Lullaby's minds were made up. There was nothing Fictionary could do.

* * *

After a phone call, arrangements were made to send Fictionary and some of her stuff to Butterscotch's. Butterscotch was very happy that his friend was coming to live with him for a while. However, when she arrived, he noticed that Fictionary wasn't looking happy.

"I'm sorry for what you and your family are going through," said Butterscotch, knowing what the matter was.

"It's okay," sighed Fictionary. "There's nothing you could have done."

"Thank you again for letting Fictionary stay with you for a while," said Lullaby to Butterscotch's grandparents.

"It's the least we can do for one of his friends," said his grandmother. "Had it been his father Scattered Marbles, it would've been a different matter altogether."

"Speaking of Scattered Marbles," said Page, "any reason why you still won't call the police on him?"

"We're too afraid," said Butterscotch's grandmother. "That man is a psychopath."

"He's very unpredictable," her husband agreed.

"That's why you _have_ to call the police on him!" insisted Lullaby. "Goodness knows what'll happen if you don't! You don't want to end up like Noble Shield, do you?"

"Of course not," said the grandmother. And so the decision was made...

* * *

Speaking of Scattered Marbles, in his house, he was busy trying to scheme.

"Boomer," he spoke up to his other son. "Do you know what I love more than anything in the world?"

"What's that, dad?" asked Boomer.

"Justice. Justice being served. Served to the heathens who bring chaos upon society."

"You're talking about that pathetic brother of mine, Butterscotch, aren't you?"

"Exactly," said Scattered Marbles. "Guilty of the inexcusable crime of leading your poor mother Ivy to her death. And yet the rest of the family has turned against us. They believe that _he's_ the innocent one and _we're_ the bad guys."

"Shameful," said Boomer. "How do we get back at them for turning on us?"

Before his father could reply, both Boomer and Scattered Marbles could hear sirens wailing in the distance.

"Is that...?" Boomer began.

"The police!" cried Scattered Marbles. They raced around the house, desperately trying to find a place to hide, but unfortunately, it was already too late.

"Open up!" shouted a voice from outdoors. "R.F.P.D.!"

Suddenly, the door was broken down. "Scattered Marbles," said the police chief, "you are under arrest!" The chief was none other than Twilight's father Night Light.

"On what charges?" demanded Scattered Marbles.

"Attempted child abuse, harassment, drunk driving-"

"When was I drunk behind the wheel?!" Scattered Marbles cried indignantly. But Night Light continued listing crimes.

"-jaywalking, theft, abusive language, tax evasion, and being a good-for-nothing pain in the neck to society."

"Oh yeah?! Well, where's your proof, copper?"

"We've heard complaints from the neighbors," said Night Light. "You have the right to remain silent." Scattered Marbles wanted to escape, but he was outnumbered. He was subdued and handcuffed by the police.

"You will never hurt anyone ever again," said Night Light firmly.

"But what about my son?!" protested Scattered Marbles.

"He will be put in a foster home," said Night Light. "We can't have a bully like him and Butterscotch in the same house, can we?"

With that, Scattered Marbles was hauled off.

* * *

Before long, the rest of the Shy family had been informed of Scattered Marbles' arrest. They were very relieved to know that Butterscotch was no longer in danger by that man.

"But what about Boomer?" asked Fictionary. "He can still threaten Butterscotch even without his dad's influence."

"But we can try and help him become a better person," said Posey, who was ever the optimist of the family.

"Might be easier said than done," said Heartsong to Fictionary. "Especially since he's been hanging around Diamond Tiara since he first joined us in school."

"Diamond Tiara's nothing but a rich snob," said Fictionary. "What does that Boomer see in her, anyway?"

"He probably wants her for her money," suggested Butterscotch.

"It wouldn't surprise me," said Fluttershy.

"You're probably right, cous," Song Cue commented, looking up from a book titled _Duck and the Diesel Engine_. "However, on my way back from the park, I did see a little boy... First Base, I think, playing with Silver Spoon."

"And she's seemingly Diamond Tiara's best friend," added Heartsong.

"Maybe Silver Spoon is actually trying to break the barrier a bit," Orange Sherbet commented.

"What barriers?" asked Fictionary. "They're not physical ones, are they?"

"No, not that kind of barrier," laughed Song Cue.

"Well, I never knew Silver Spoon would be full of surprises," Heartsong said to herself.

* * *

Speaking of whom, at the park, Silver Spoon noticed that First Base looked bothered about something. He was looking at a boy a distance from them, and he was having some quality time with his father.

"Hey, First Base," Silver called as she walked up. "We were playing catch, and you didn't even try to get the ball. Something bothering you?"

But he didn't answer; he was too busy staring at the boy and his father.

"What is it like to have a father in your life?"

"You... never had a dad?"

First Base didn't realize he had said this out loud.

"Oh! Silver Spoon," he remarked. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear you come up to me."

"I understand," replied the gray haired girl. "But... is it true? You didn't have your dad in your life?"

"No," First Base shook his head. "Mom said he left us before me and Scootaloo were born, but she never said why."

"Well, why didn't either of you ask?"

"We tried to..." First Base trialed off. "But mom always changes the subject..."

"I'm sorry," said Silver Spoon quietly.

"Hey, it's alright," First Base replied. "What it's like with your family?"

"My parents..." Silver Spoon began, albeit hesitatingly, "aren't at home too often; they're often away on business trips and leave me at the care of my uncle."

"So, you don't have much of a bond with them either?"

Silver Spoon shook her head. "It's very much why I've hung out with Diamond Tiara since we were in kindergarten," she explained. "I wanted someone to hang out with, and since we had similar wealthy backgrounds, we kind of clicked. Though, in retrospect, it seemed like a stupid idea..."

"I can understand," First Base replied. "I've always had Scoots to hang around with, but she seems to be spending more and more time with Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Fictionary, Heartsong and more recently, Babs Seed."

It was half a minute before either of them spoke again.

"I guess we're in the same boat then," Silver Spoon sighed.

"Yeah. So..." First Base glanced around. "Where'd that ball get to?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Boomer was complaining to Diamond Tiara.

"What's wrong, Boomer?"

"My father's been arrested and I've been dumped off at a foster family," grumbled Boomer. "And we didn't do anything wrong at all!"

"You poor thing," said Diamond Tiara. "Would it make you feel better if you stayed with me and my family?"

"I guess that'd be fine," said Boomer. "What do you got at home?"

"My home is a huge mansion," said Diamond Tiara.

"Like, castle sized huge?" asked Boomer.

"Bingo."

* * *

Soon, Diamond Tiara had led Boomer to where she lived. Boomer gazed at the place with wide eyes. He had never seen a house quite as fancy and grand as this one before.

"Wow," he breathed.

"My daddy has worked his heart out on finding the best house in the neighborhood," Diamond grinned. "Let's go in."

The two were met with an elderly man who looked no more than seventy with light apple greenish gray hair, but his light cobalt blue eyes still had a certain youthful charm to them.

"Good day, Miss Tiara," he greeted. "And who is this young man you have here?"

"This, Randolph," said Diamond Tiara, "is my best friend, Boomer."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Master Boomer," Ralph extended his hand to shake it. Boomer, albeit reluctantly, shook it.

"I imagine you are going to give your friend a tour of the house, Miss Tiara?" Randolph commented.

"That I was planning, Randolph."

"Then I'll leave you both to it," he smiled. "Have a good time."

"Hey, thanks," said Boomer, before muttering under his breath, "old fart." Fortunately, neither heard him.

"So, where do you want to go first?" asked Diamond.

"Wherever you lead us," said Boomer.

So, Diamond led Boomer to the living room. The room in question had a flat screen television, very comfortable looking couches and a couple of photos and paintings on the walls.

"Now that looks like a room fit for a king," said Boomer. "Or, in your case, a princess."

Diamond Tiara brushed her leg back bashfully, blushing bright red. No one had ever called her a princess before... except for her father. _This guy is so sweet,_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when an older female voice called out to her.

"Diamond Tiara."

"Who's that?" asked Boomer.

"My mom," sighed Diamond.

"Is she... Er, do you get along with her?"

"It's... complicated."

"I see." The two kids followed the source of the voice; a forty-ish woman with strong opal eyes and her hair was two shades with magenta with dark heliotrope streaks. She looked rather important.

"Hello, mother..." Diamond Tiara trailed. "What did you want me here for?"

"Why do you have Bs in chemistry and algebra?" her mother asked sternly.

"Oh... those..." Diamond said slowly. "Uh... they aren't really my strong subjects."

"Well, that's no excuse for not putting your best effort!" her mother scolded. "I expect you, Diamond Tiara, to get all As every school year, and getting Bs in chemistry and algebra could ruin your chances of being sent to a school like Crystal Prep!"

"I _will_ get into Crystal Prep!" she cried. "Just you wait and see, mum!"

At that moment, Diamond Tiara's mother noticed Boomer in the room.

"Oh... uh, I didn't know you had a guest..." Mrs. Rich trialed.

"Name's Boomer, and I'm her best friend," he replied. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rich."

"Pleasure, young man," she nodded, as politely as she could. "So, recently moved into town?"

"Not really," said Boomer. "I've lived around here for years, but never got to meet you guys until recently."

"What's your school performance?" Mrs. Rich asked him.

"I have some good grades, ma'am."

"And where do you think you'll be going after Canterlot Middle?"

"I... haven't quite decided," Boomer said quietly. "But I'm sure it will be a really good high school."

"Crystal Prep is a great school from what I heard," said Diamond Tiara. "Many of the best students go there and have successful careers."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Many from my side of the family went to Crystal Prep," said Mrs. Rich, "and I want to see to it that my one and only daughter continues that tradition, as well as her own children."

Diamond glanced at Boomer, blushing when her mother said "her own children". But what neither Diamond Tiara nor her mother realized was that Boomer was lying.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTE**

 **Parts of this chapter are loosely based upon** _ **A Thirst for Appreciation**_ **from 2014.**


	61. SD5 - Trippin' on My Own Tears

Augh, this chapter took forever to write up! In the end, it's been worth it, and so we get to see what happens next at last.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 5 - Trippin' on My Own Tears (Starr, 2003)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle, Mike Nicholson and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

Whilst life for the Shy family was slowly starting to improve after Scattered Marbles' arrest, the same could not be said for the Sentry family since Vincent and Fictionary had temporarily left.

"Our family is crumbling to pieces," sighed Lullaby sadly. "I just want my babies to get along again!" she began sobbing. Page pulled his wife closer to him in comfort and patted her back.

"There, there," he comforted. "Everything will be alright."

"How can it be?" Lullaby wept. "Vincent and Fictionary aren't at home and Flash will be heading to college soon!"

"Every cloud has its silver lining," said Page.

"What?" asked Lullaby.

"Every bad situation has some good aspect to it," Page clarified.

"Well, what good can come out of this situation?" Lullaby snapped, a bit more sharply than she'd intended.

"For one, Flash may learn to control his temper and give his siblings more space."

"I suppose so," said Lullaby. "I just wonder how he's taking it..."

* * *

Speaking of Flash, he was trying his best to be alright. But on the inside, he was anything but. He was feeling very guilty over the trouble he had caused. Many of his friends had heard about what he had done, and they didn't want to talk to him until he had straightened out his act. But Flash was worried that they would never forgive him no matter what he did.

"Maybe they would be happier if I killed myself," he said to himself. Flash decided to take his mind off the situation with video games. "But then again, I could do with a trip to the arcade..." With that, Flash set out.

"I hope I don't run into any of the others," he said to himself. "If they choose to ignore me, I don't blame them."

As Flash made his way down to the arcade, he noticed some of his friends. Flash decided to ignore them; the last thing he needed was to be given death glares.

* * *

Before long, Flash arrived at the Rainbow Falls Arcade. The first arcade machine that caught his eye was the one for _Pac-Man_.

"Ah," he said. "A trusty old classic." He pulled out a quarter from his pocket, put it into the slot, and the game began.

After winning a few levels, Flash eventually lost on his last life.

"Well, that's it for _Pac-Man_ ," he said. "Now what could I do next?" He looked about, searching for the next game. The next game he found was _Donkey Kong_.

"Ah, the game that started a popular franchise," said Flash. He put in a quarter and began playing. "It's nostalgic games like these that really makes a guy feel relaxed."

As Flash continued to play, he began to have a bit of a fantasy based on the game; he was the hero, and Twilight Sparkle was the one he was rescuing...

* * *

 _"Flash! Help!"_

 _Flash blinked. He was now in a room similar to the_ Donkey Kong _game. High on the topmost platform was Twilight being held captive by the large ape himself._

 _"Twilight?! What're you doing up here?"_

 _"This ape dragged me up here!" said Twilight. "Please rescue me!"_

 _"RARGH!"_

 _"Aah!" Twilight yelped._

 _"Fear not, Twilight!" called Flash. "I'll rescue you!" With that, Flash began ascending the platforms. Unfortunately, the giant ape didn't like this, so he began to hurl barrels at Flash._

 _"What do I do?!" cried Flash._

 _"Just jump, you idio- er, my hero!" called Twilight. So, Flash began jumping over the barrels. At last, he found a large mallet on the ground._

 _"This might be useful," he said. Using the mallet, Flash began to smash the barrels._

 _"Whoo-hoo!" said Flash as he carried on his way. Eventually, he neared the top of the level._

 _"At last!" he cried. "Hand over the girl, you over-sized ape, and nobody's gonna get hurt!"_

 _Kong let out an angry yell and charged at Flash._

 _"Aw crap..."_

 _"I think you've made him angry," said Twilight._

 _"Now you tell me!" said Flash. He raced about, dodging the ape's attack. But he knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Eventually, Flash began to notice something. Every time he jumped from Kong's attacks, the ape would crash into part of the platform's support beams._

I could use this to my advantage, _thought Flash. He then positioned himself in front of another support beam._

 _"Over here, fuzzy!" he called. Kong roared in reply and charged at him, but Flash dodged again. Kong growled at having missed his enemy._

 _"Your mother was a fur coat!" laughed Flash, getting in front of another support._

 _"Flash, what are you doing?" called Twilight._

 _"Trust me!" called Flash. Before long, the remaining support beams had been broken. With that, Flash took out a banana._

 _"Lookie what I found," he said, waving it in front of Kong. The ape began to get excited at the sight of his favorite snack. "Fetch!"_

 _Flash threw the banana into the air. Kong jumped into the air and caught it. But as he landed, he realized too late that he was now on the weakened platform._

 _"RAAAAAGGGHHH!" The mighty Kong had fallen. Twilight was now safe._

 _"My hero!" she said as Flash helped her down._

 _"Ah, it was nothing," said Flash modestly._

 _"I think you deserve a reward," said Twilight, pulling Flash closer to her. 8-bit hearts were floating above both of them. But just as the two leaned in for a kiss..._

* * *

"Flash? Earth to Flash!"

When Flash blinked, he found himself back at the arcade. It was Micro Chips who had gotten his attention and snapped him back to reality.

"You alright there?" asked Micro Chips.

"Uhh... yeah, I am," said Flash awkwardly. "Did I win?"

"I'm afraid not," sighed Micro Chips. He pointed at the game screen; because Flash had been distracted by his fantasy, he wasn't looking where his character was going and lost the game.

"Aw man!" grumbled Flash. But losing the game was the least of Flash's concern. His fantasy made him think about Twilight Sparkle. He remembered how he had yelled at her during his bad luck day.

"I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on her like that," he said to himself. "Even if I do apologize, what reason would she have to forgive me? At this point, maybe I should just kill myself."

Without another word, he left the arcade and headed for home.

* * *

On the way home, Flash noticed Sunset Shimmer. But when Sunset saw Flash, she gave him a dirty look. Clearly she was still cross at him for how he had behaved.

"Doesn't surprise me," muttered Flash. "She's no intentions of forgiving me. Nobody does. If I were to drop dead, they would most likely dance over my corpse before kicking me into a dumpster."

* * *

Lullaby was surprised when she saw Flash back home so soon.

"Flash?" she asked. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Flash just threw himself face first onto the couch and burst into tears.

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore!" he sobbed.

"Flash, what's wrong?" asked Lullaby.

"Earlier at the arcade, I kept thinking about Twilight Sparkle."

"You mean that nice girl you went with at last year's Formal?"

"That's the one," said Flash. "When I was having my bad day, I yelled at Twilight, and now I bet she hates me. Even if I do apologize to her, what makes you think she would forgive me? She and everybody else would be much happier if I were dead."

Lullaby could not believe that her oldest son was considering suicide.

"Flash! Please don't think about doing something so drastic," she begged. "You have your life ahead of you." She almost looked as if she would cry.

"No, I don't, mom," protested Flash. "I drove Vincent away, Fictionary was sent away because of me, and practically all my friends are avoiding me! The world would be a far better place if I never existed!"

"No, it wouldn't, Flash!" cried his mother. "If it hadn't been for you, there's a chance I might not have been able to handle your father leaving me!"

Flash looked up in confusion, tears still in his eyes. "My father left us? But Page Turner..."

Lullaby sighed; she was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but her kids had to know sooner or later.

"Page Turner is your _step_ father," she explained. "Your real father's name was Flame Barrier, he left us when you were almost two years old and I was pregnant with Vincent."

"Why did dad - my birth dad, that is - abandon us?"

"Because I was trying to hide the fact that I was pregnant with Vincent," explained Lullaby. "He thought that meant I was ashamed of him."

"Well, why were you hiding it from him?" asked Flash.

"Because I was too scared about how he would react to having a second child," explained Lullaby. "I wanted to surprise him and tell him when the time was right. But I wasn't thinking."

Flash didn't know how to reply to that.

"Perhaps all we need is some family therapy," suggested Lullaby.

"What good will that do?" asked Flash.

"With all the stress that's been happening," said Lullaby, "we certainly need it to support one another." With that in mind, Lullaby decided to let Vincent and Fictionary know about this. So she went to the phone to make a few calls.

* * *

Vincent, Twilight, Spike and Math were hanging out with the Rainbooms. Right now, the band was practicing the songs they had agreed upon for their first album, and they were working on a song Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had co-written called "Perfect Day for Fun".

"You guys rock!" exclaimed Vincent.

"Thanks," said Rainbow. "We do our best."

"You are so amazing with that keytar, Rarity," Spike complimented. Rarity blushed at the young boy's compliment, which made Math feel slightly uncomfortable. Realizing that tension might break out, Vincent quickly changed the subject.

"So, what's been new with all of you?" he asked.

"I saw Flash earlier today," said Sunset.

"Did you say anything to him?" asked Twilight.

"No, I just gave him a dirty look."

"I don't blame you," said Math.

"How long do you intend to stay mad at him?" asked Fluttershy.

Before either Vincent or Sunset could reply, a phone could be heard ringing.

"Must be me," said Vincent. He pulled out his phone and was surprised that it was from Lullaby Strings.

"It's my mom," he said. He went to take the call.

"Hello, mom?"

" _Hi there, Vincent honey,_ " Lullaby said over the phone.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

" _A little bit ago,_ " said Lullaby, " _Flash was considering suicide after all the fighting he had with you and the girls._ "

"He did not!" exclaimed Vincent; he'd never imagined his brother doing anything so drastic as suicide.

" _I'm afraid so. He mentioned how none of you would ever forgive him no matter how hard he tried, and that the world would be a better place if he never existed._ "

Well, Vincent's heart just stood still - his own brother considered killing himself due to their argument?

"That... that's awful," said Vincent quietly.

" _I've decided to send us all in for some family therapy,_ " continued Lullaby.

"When's the date?" asked Vincent.

" _Next Thursday at 2:45._ "

"You mean the first of August?"

" _Yes._ "

"Where do we meet up?"

" _The bookstore._ "

"Really? Dad's workplace?"

" _Yes,_ " replied Lullaby. " _Perhaps afterwards, we could all get ice cream?_ "

"I'm okay with that, mom."

" _Great. See you then._ "

"I love you, mom. I miss you."

" _I miss you too, Vincent,_ " said Lullaby. " _I hope you can be able to come home soon._ "

"Yeah, same here, mom," said Vincent. "Math and his family are very nice, but I do miss being with Fictionary."

" _I know, Vincent,_ " said Lullaby. " _I love you, dear._ "

"I love you too, mom." With that, Lullaby hung up. Vincent turned to Math and said, "You weren't offended by what I was saying, right?"

"Of course not," said Math. "I get it, Vincent; you miss your family." He put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I can't believe Flash was thinking about killing himself," said Twilight, sounding as though someone had stabbed her in the heart. Sunset put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Twilight," she said.

"Mom says that Flash thinks we have no intentions of forgiving him for what he's done," Vincent added. "And that we would all be happier if he never existed."

Needless to say, everyone was shocked to hear this. Even Math Equation.

"That's not true at all!" gasped Fluttershy.

"Now that's just awful," gasped Rarity. "How could anyone think that they wouldn't want to exist?"

"Would they want to become invisible?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't know, Pinkie," said Twilight. "But one thing is certain, we have to find Flash and make sure he's okay."

"Yeah, we may be upset wit' him," said Applejack, "but we would neva want anythin' bad ta happen ta him."

"I think that's up to me," said Vincent. "He is my brother, after all."

"If you need help," said Rainbow Dash, "ya know we'll back you up."

"And I'm sure my family will step in too," added Fluttershy with a quick nod.

"Thanks, girls," smiled Vincent. "And Spike and Math as well," he added.

* * *

 **AUGUST 1, 2013**

Vincent was feeling anxious. A little over a whole month had gone by since he'd last been at the Sentry household, and now he and Fictionary were with Flash and their parents at Page Turner's bookstore. Fictionary looked up from where she was reading the book, _More About Thomas the Tank Engine_.

"Don't worry, brother," she said confidently. "I'm sure things will heal up, just like Thomas and Percy."

"Are you sure?" asked Vincent uncertainly.

"Sure I'm sure," said Fictionary. "We're all siblings. Siblings are suppose to make up with each other."

Vincent smiled a little, but he still felt nervous on the inside. What if the therapy went wrong? What if it only drove the family apart even more? At that moment, Lullaby's car pulled up. She stepped out of the car along with Flash.

"Hi mom," Vincent waved. Lullaby ran up to her youngest son and hugged him tightly.

"My baby!" she sobbed. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, mom," said Vincent. "But I'm not a baby anymore; I'm a teenager."

"You three will always be my babies," sniffled Lullaby.

"Shall we get going?" asked Page.

"Sure," said Vincent. And with that, the family made their way over to the therapist's office.

* * *

When the family arrived for their appointment, the therapist asked them to enter his room. He was a middle-aged man with dark gray hair and grayish brown eyes underneath his glasses. He looked proper, dignified, and gentle.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he greeted the family politely.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Tranquil," said Lullaby.

"And how are we today?" asked the therapist.

"Lately," said Lullaby, "the family's been having some difficulties."

"Oh really? What happened there?"

"Vincent and Fictionary had to move out of the house," Page explained.

"I considered suicide," said Flash.

"I didn't want to leave home," said Fictionary. "But I had no say in the matter."

"Is this true?" asked Dr. Tranquil to Page and Lullaby.

"Well, Vincent and Flash did have a nasty blowout with one another," explained Lullaby. "That led to Flash getting angry at his friends and then Fictionary yelling at him."

"The fact that she was going through puberty didn't help much," said Page. Lullaby elbowed him to keep quiet. Dr. Tranquil was writing down notes.

"I see..." he said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I could speak with each of your children individually? Starting with your oldest."

"Of course," said Page, before whispering, "That's you, Flash."

"Oh, right dad," Flash nodded and walked in.

"Flash Sentry, is it?" asked Dr. Tranquil.

"Yep," replied Flash, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Have a seat," said Dr. Tranquil. Flash sat down on the chair, a bit nervous.

"Now then," said Dr. Tranquil, "can you describe, in your own words, how this conflict amongst your family started?"

Flash thought for a second before speaking. "Nigflot blorny quando floon!"

"That... was not what I was referring to," the doctor deadpanned.

"Well, you said to say it in my own words," said Flash innocently.

"I was referring to your views on the situation," Dr. Tranquil explained. "Care to start from the beginning?"

"It all began back at the 2011 Fall Formal..." And Flash told the therapist all about the incident with Sunset Shimmer. Dr. Tranquil was intrigued by his story.

"So, this was because you and Vincent were fighting over a girl's heart?" he asked.

"Not exactly," said Flash. "I was trying to ween Vincent away from Sunset so he could befriend other girls. When Sunset insulted him in front of everyone like that, I was furious at the idea of someone hurting my brother."

"I see," said Dr. Tranquil, writing this down. "Is there anything else, Flash?"

"Vincent's had this thing for Sunset since we were kids," Flash continued. He told Dr. Tranquil about all the times he, Vincent, and Sunset used to be friends as kids, such as when they defended Vincent from a trio of bullies.

"So you three have a lot of history together," said Dr. Tranquil.

"We do," said Flash, quietly nodding. "I've tried keeping them separate, but it's been easier said than done since she admitted that he loved him."

"Why have you been trying to keep them separate? Don't you want Vincent to be happy?"

"Yes, I do, but..." Flash didn't know how to reply to that question. Dr. Tranquil wrote some more in his notebook. Somehow, he knew something that Flash didn't.

"Well, thank you for sharing your side of the story, Flash," said Dr. Tranquil.

"It's no problem," said Flash.

Now it was Vincent's turn to talk to Dr. Tranquil.

"So how are you feeling right now, Vincent?" asked Dr. Tranquil.

"Fine, I guess," said Vincent.

"Now then," said Dr. Tranquil, "in your own words, how did this conflict amongst your family start?"

"Oh, it's pretty interesting, to say the least," said Vincent. "And I won't be sugarcoating anything or missing any details."

Vincent was as good as his word.

"My problems mainly began as a child. Back then, Sunset Shimmer had a very abusive mother. I wanted to help her out."

"I believe I heard about the incident," said Dr. Tranquil. "I'm not one to judge, but that Icy Heart got what she deserved."

"Some of my classmates figured she should've been executed," said Vincent, "but I'd never wish death upon anyone."

"When will people understand that violence is never the answer?" asked Dr. Tranquil.

"Agreed," said Vincent. "Well, anyway, when Sunset started high school, she became the victim of bullying."

"I believe I heard about that as well," said Dr. Tranquil. "Didn't she turn into a bully as well because of it?"

"She did," Vincent confirmed, "but it was not of her own volition; she'd been forced into bullying by Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon..."

And then Vincent told Dr. Tranquil everything the bullies had done to Sunset, and everything they made her do to others.

"...but when Sunset finally owned up to what she was going through, Flash wouldn't believe her. He thinks she made it all up just to gain sympathy. I know Sunset better than Flash does; she'd never do anything malicious on purpose."

Dr. Tranquil wrote this down in his notebook.

"And then one day," continued Vincent, "Sunset had a little misunderstanding and yelled at me. And that was too much for Flash."

"What did he do?"

"He forbade me from ever seeing Sunset again. But I told him it was _my_ choice, not _his_. I ended up living with my friend Math Equation and his family until the whole situation blew over, and so here I am."

"I see." Dr. Tranquil finished writing the last statement in his notebook. "Thank you for sharing, Vincent."

"You're welcome, Dr. Tranquil."

At last, it was Fictionary's turn.

"Hi, Dr. Tranquil!" said Fictionary cheerfully.

"Hello there, Fictionary," the doctor smiled. "You're a bit more enthusiastic than your brothers, I see. Why don't you begin with how things have gone on in your own words?"

"Well," Fictionary began, "I don't know the whole story as well as my brothers do, but I'll do my best in remembering."

"That's understandable," said Dr. Tranquil.

"I first met Sunset when I was a mere toddler," Fictionary began. "She was really nice. And even back then, I thought Vincent had a crush on her."

"I see," said Dr. Tranquil. "Is there anything else?"

"I didn't like how Flash kept insinuating that Sunset was a bad person," said Fictionary. "Sometimes, I felt like punching him. And when he yelled at our friends for what was going on, I lost my temper. Mom even says that I've entered puberty."

"Is that why they insisted that you live somewhere else for a while?" asked Dr. Tranquil.

"Yes, but I didn't want to leave them," insisted Fictionary. "I was worried that they would become depressed. Guess I was right."

Dr. Tranquil wrote this down in his book.

"This is indeed very interesting," he muttered to himself.

"And while that was going on," Fictionary went on, "a friend of mine was dealing with trouble from a bullying older brother, and an abusive father."

"I do hope that abusive man has been arrested," said Dr. Tranquil.

"Oh, he has been from what I heard," said Fictionary. "Only reason he wasn't reported earlier than that was because the family was afraid of what he would do to them. He even had the nerve to blame Butterscotch for his mother's death."

Soon, the meeting with Fictionary was finished. She rejoined her brothers and Dr. Tranquil turned to Lullaby and Page.

"Well, I have interviewed your children," he said.

"And what have you gathered?" asked Page.

"It would seem that as the elder sibling, Flash finds it his duty to protect his siblings from any and all possible harm."

"I think we noticed that," said Lullaby. "I believe he may also have an anger management problem."

"I noticed as well," said Dr. Tranquil. "I would suggest the boy see some counseling about it."

"But what about Vincent and Fictionary?" asked Page. "What did you get from them?"

"Vincent believes that while Flash's intentions are good, he doesn't trust him enough to make his own decisions."

"Vincent's a bit autistic," explained Lullaby. "He was diagnosed when he was a baby."

"It might be one explanation for it," added Page.

"And as for Fictionary," went on Dr. Tranquil, "it seems she suffers from fears that things for the family will only get worse if her siblings continue to be apart from you."

"Does that mean Vincent and I can come home?" Fictionary asked her parents hopefully.

"Your father and I will need to discuss it first," said Lullaby. The parents left the room with Dr. Tranquil to discuss what to do. After a few minutes, the three grownups returned.

"What's the verdict?" asked Vincent.

"We've decided that it would be alright for you three to live together again," said Lullaby.

"Yay!" Fictionary cheered, giving Vincent a big hug.

"Better get your belongings gathered," said Page.

"Will do," said Vincent.

* * *

After what seemed like a couple of hours, Vincent and Fictionary had moved back into the Sentry household.

"Not much has changed since we were last here," said Vincent to Fictionary.

"Nope," said Fictionary. "Just the same old, same old."

"But you know what they say; there's no place like home."

"Got that right, big brother." Yes, it would seem that things were finally getting better for the Sentry family. But unfortunately, a greater tragedy would affect them.

* * *

 **AUGUST 4, 2013**

That Sunday evening, Lullaby and Flash were driving home. She had taken Flash to an anger management session hosted by Tree Hugger, a family friend of the Shys.

"I'm glad your first day of anger management class went well," said Lullaby.

"Me too, mom," said Flash. Then suddenly, everything seemed to happen at once; a deer walked out into the road right in front of them.

"Look out!" cried Lullaby, hitting the brakes. She managed to swerve to avoid the deer, but she never saw what hit her.

 _Crash!_

For Flash, everything seemed to be hazy as his vision went dark, and the last thing he could remember hearing was the wailing of sirens.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Vincent is revealed to be autistic; if you look back at** _ **Fortunes and Tragedies**_ **,** _ **Love is Blind**_ **, and** _ **The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer**_ **, his autism is fairly subtle.**

 **References to** _ **Pac-Man**_ **and** _ **Donkey Kong**_ **are made.**

 **Flash references another George Carlin routine.**


	62. SD6 - Live and Let Die

Happily, this chapter didn't take as long to write as the previous, though I had a bit of difficulty in picking a track for it. Nevertheless, here's the next chapter of _Sentries Divided_ , set to a popular movie theme.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 6 - Live and Let Die (McCartney, 1973)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

Back at the Sentry house, Page, Vincent, and Fictionary were watching television. She could see that her older brother was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong, Vincent?" asked Fictionary.

"I'm just thinking," he said simply.

"About what?"

"I think this arguing between me and Flash has gone on for long enough," said Vincent. "We're both going to be adults soon and we need to start acting like adults."

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled Page. Just then, the telephone rang. Page went over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, who is this?" he asked.

" _It's Rainbow Falls Police Lieutenant Night Light Sparkle,_ " a distinctive Jamaican accent replied on the phone. " _We've got the call about your son and wife..._ "

As Page listened to what Night Light was saying, Vincent and Fictionary looked on anxiously.

" _It seems they were involved in an automobile accident._ "

"Car crash?!" Fictionary squeaked nervously. "This can't be good..."

"Are they alright?" asked Page.

" _Your son Flash is unconscious, but he's still breathing,_ " Night Light explained. " _But your wife Lullaby..._ "

Page was silent. He had a terrible feeling what was about to be said next.

Night Light sighed over the phone. " _I'm sorry, Page. Lullaby was killed in the crash. She took most of the impact._ "

" _Mom's_ _ **dead**_?!" Fictionary screamed. She was pale with fright.

"This can't be happening!" cried Vincent, tears streaming from his eyes. The two siblings wished that this was just a terrible nightmare. But this was definitely not a nightmare. Their mother... was dead.

* * *

 ** _The Canterlot Chronicle_**

 **Monday, August 5, 2013**

 **MOTHER AND SON INVOLVED IN CAR ACCIDENT**

 **Mother Pronounced Dead at 42**

 _Around 5:36 PM yesterday evening on the outskirts of Rainbow Falls, Lullaby Strings Sentry-Turner, age 42, was pronounced dead after a car crash._

 _According to the Rainbow Falls Police Department, the accident was caused when Sentry-Turner saw a deer in the road and swerved to avoid hitting it, but was then suddenly struck by a drunk driver and killed almost instantly._

 _The only other person in the vehicle, a 2003 Honda five-seater, was Turner's 19-year-old son, Flash Bradley Sentry, who has been taken to Hurricane Memorial Hospital in Canterlot for observation._

 _As of yet, the drunk driver of the 1991 Dodge pick up truck has to be identified and taken in by the RFPD for custody. "We hope to find out who this person is why they were driving under the influence," said Lt. Night Light Sentry. "Whilst being identified, that person will be fined for a DUI."_

 _Friends and family of Mrs. Sentry-Turner could not be reached for comment. A funeral shall be held to honor her memory on the 11th of August._

* * *

"Goodness gracious!" gasped Celestia. She had been reading the article and nearly dropped her tea in shock.

"What's wrong, mom?" asked Sunset. She took a quick glance at the first paragraph and immediately understood. "Vincent's mom..." she whispered. "Poor Vincent. Do you think we should go over and talk to them after breakfast?"

"I figure we should," sighed Celestia. "Goodness knows how they're taking it..."

Needless to say, they weren't taking it very well. The Sentry family had gone to visit Flash at the hospital. The almost nineteen-year-old way motionless, but still breathing slowly. Vincent couldn't bring himself to look at his brother, let alone speak to him.

"Flash..." he mumbled quietly. "This was never supposed to happen." Deep down inside, Vincent began to feel as though what had happened was his own fault. _Maybe,_ he thought, _if I hadn't had my fight with Flash, this never would have happened._

"Vincent?" a voice called out to him. He looked up and saw Sunset and Celestia standing by the door.

"How are you doing?" Vincent raced over grabbed Sunset in a hug, crying. Sunset was surprised by his sudden, impulsive action, but she hugged him back anyway.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mom," she whispered. "She was truly a wonderful person to you."

"She was indeed," cried Vincent. "This is all my fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Sunset.

"I feel like I tore my family apart," Vincent sniffled. "I should've listened to mom when I could."

"None of this was your fault, Vincent," insisted Celestia. "Many things in life happen without rhyme or reason."

Vincent couldn't think of anything to say. Celestia felt deeply sorry for Vincent; in many ways, her students past and present were like her own children. She had to punish them when they were naughty, reward them when they were good, and provide comfort for them when they needed it most. She put a reassuring hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I miss her too..." Celestia then thought back to when she and Lullaby first met.

* * *

 **AUGUST 26, 1985**

Celestia was feeling anxious as she first walked into the hallways of Canterlot High School.

"I do hope nobody gives me any grief," she said to herself. As Celestia was making her way to find her locker, Lullaby Strings was also in the hallway. Both girls looked at one another in silence.

"Celestia?"

"Lullaby?"

The two friends raced towards each other and embraced in a hug.

"I thought we'd never see each other in person again!" exclaimed Lullaby.

"So did I," said Celestia.

"How have you been?" asked Lullaby.

"Rather well," said Celestia. "That Live Aid concert back in England's still fresh on my mind though."

"Same here," said Lullaby. "I still can't believe I got to see Queen live."

"Me neither," said Celestia.

"Is Luna still teasing you?" asked Lullaby.

"Sadly, yes," sighed Celestia. "She might not be laughing for long when she reaches her teens."

"Especially when she inherits these," giggled Lullaby cheekily, putting her hands on Celestia's hips. Celestia blushed and looked at her friend with an annoyed expression. Lullaby noticed this and was immediately apologetic.

"Sorry," she said. "I just couldn't help myself."

"It's quite alright," said Celestia. "This isn't the first time something like this happened to me."

The two girls then headed off to orientation, both wondering if either of them would share any classes for the next four years.

* * *

 **AUGUST 6, 2013**

Vincent was standing on the stone arch bridge leading to Town Hall. It was the same location where Sunset apologized for being so rash to him and he forgave her. But right now, Vincent just wanted to be alone so he could be with his thoughts over Lullaby's death.

Vincent looked down into the rushing river below. He would've jumped into it, but it was very shallow and the bridge was only ten feet above it at most. The worst that might've happened to Vincent was that he'd break his legs and get a cold. Plus, the river looked like rain.

Just then, Vincent looked up and saw Moon Dancer and who he guessed was her younger sister Morning Roast.

"Hey there, Vincent," said Moon Dancer. "I'm really sorry about what happened to your mother. I wish many of us knew her well."

"This isn't your fault," said Vincent quietly. "I guess these things just happen."

"You know, I lost my mom too." Vincent looked back at Moon Dancer with curiosity.

"She died the day after she gave birth to Morning Roast," she continued. "Dad said that whenever I asked for her, I got upset and almost cried."

"How did you two manage with one parent?" asked Vincent.

"By staying strong," said Moon Dancer. "Dad told us that just because someone is dead, that doesn't mean they're gone forever."

"She's right. I talk to mom whenever I can." The two turned to the source of the voice.

"Oh, hello there," said Vincent. "Morning Roast, is it?"

"That's me," said the girl. "Nice to meet with you, Vincent."

"You said you speak to your mother whenever you could," said Vincent. "How does that work?"

"Whenever I feel down," explained Morning Roast, "I hear mom talking to me and cheering me up. Sometimes, she even tells me to keep the others in line."

"I... see," said Vincent. He couldn't believe that this girl actually claimed to speak to ghosts.

"We were about to go home for supper," said Moon Dancer. "Wanna come?"

"I do appreciate the offer, but I'll pass," said Vincent. "Maybe some other time?"

"Sure." With that, the sisters left.

Vincent wasn't alone for long; he noticed something rather peculiar. It was a figure dressed in a light black.

"Who's that?" Vincent wondered.

"Hello there," said the figure. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just... standing here... thinking," Vincent faltered, feeling a little nervous around the stranger who'd just spoken to him.

"Thinking about what?"

"My mother, Lullaby Strings," said Vincent. "She died two nights ago in an awful car crash, and my older brother Flash was in it as well."

"Lullaby Strings?" gasped the stranger. "I'm so sorry to hear that. She was a good friend of mine."

"Wait... you _knew_ her? Who are you?"

"My name is Sombra," said the stranger.

"Sombra?" asked Vincent. "What brings you here?"

"I've returned home to reconnect with some old friends," explained Sombra. "And to help you... Vincent van Colt."

Vincent did a quick double take. "Wait, what?!" he cried. " _You_ know me?!"

"I first saw you when you were just a newborn baby," said Sombra. "Though I'm sure you don't remember who I am."

"No, I'm afraid I don't," said Vincent. "I must've been really little back then."

"I would have thought Celestia had mentioned me to you," said Sombra.

"Nnno... I don't think she ever did," Vincent admitted. "You know her too?"

"Of course I do," said Sombra. "I'm her husband."

"Her _husband_?!" Well, that was something Vincent never expected to hear; his high school principal - and Sunset's foster mother - was married?!

Sombra just chuckled. "We go back as far as high school," he explained.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 7, 1985**

The students were in the cafeteria for lunch. Celestia looked over and noticed a boy being hassled.

"What's going on here?" she said to herself. She decided to go over and see what was wrong.

"Hey, Kid Mafia," taunted a student. "Gun down anyone lately?"

"I'm not a cold blooded mafia fanatic like my father!" protested the boy.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to face Celestia.

"Leave him alone!" she demanded.

"Why should we, you lowlife disgrace to the higher social order?" a particularly haughty student named Upper Crust asked. She was one of the boy's tormentors along with her boyfriend Jet Set. But Celestia ignored the insult hurled at her.

"Because if you don't," said Celestia, "I may tell Principal Potts a little something interesting. Something along the lines of you two buying the answer sheets to all of your tests just so you wouldn't have to actually study?"

Jet Set and Upper Crust gasped.

"Wh-where did you hear a story like that?" asked Jet Set.

"Through the grapevine," said Celestia innocently. Boyfriend and girlfriend looked at each other nervously. Without a single word, they raced away, as did the rest of the taunters.

"Thanks for saving my hide here," said the boy gratefully.

"You're welcome," said Celestia. "I hate it when others get picked on."

"My name's Sombra. What's yours?"

"Celestia."

"A beautiful name," said Sombra. "Better than Sombra anyway."

"Sombra's not that bad a name," insisted Celestia. "Why were those other students bothering you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My father is head of a mafia," explained Sombra. "He wants me to take over when he retires, but I don't want to hurt people. I even dread the idea behind it, but people think that I'm dangerous."

"Don't listen to them," said Celestia kindly. "People like that try to belittle anyone with something wrong for their own amusement. Take me for example."

"You?" asked Sombra.

"Look at me," said Celestia. "I'm tall enough to be considered a substitute teacher. Not only that, but the others constantly tease me about how big my hips are."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Sombra.

"But do you know what I say to them about that?" asked Celestia.

"What?"

"Bigger is better," grinned Celestia. "Though some still tease me, they've lightened up."

"So you think they'll eventually get bored of teasing me?" asked Sombra.

"I'm sure they will when they understand who you truly are," smiled Celestia. Sombra began to feel better with this kind girl talking to him.

"Were you doing anything after school?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I didn't have any plans for the rest of the day," said Celestia. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." said Sombra, a bit nervously, "I was wondering if you wanted to get a milkshake or something."

"I'd love to," said Celestia. She kissed Sombra on the cheek and went back for lunch. Sombra just stood there and blushing, touching where he'd been kissed.

* * *

 **AUGUST 6, 2013**

Vincent was rather impressed by the story.

"Wow," he said. "I never knew Celestia stood up for you like that."

"It was thanks to her that I was able to prove myself around others," explained Sombra. "She was the first person I wasn't related to that showed faith in me."

Vincent smiled; hearing this made his admiration for Celestia reach a new peak.

"If only Sunset Shimmer had met you too," he said.

"Who's she?" asked Sombra.

"She's a friend of mine," explained Vincent, and he told Sombra about how Sunset ended up living with Celestia and her family.

"So... Sunset is my adopted daughter?" asked Sombra.

"Yes," said Vincent. "And from what I heard, you even have a daughter with Celestia called Solar Crystal."

"I don't believe this," said Sombra, a tear in his eyes. "Sixteen years, and I missed out on my daughter's life, running away from my awful father."

"Your father?" asked Vincent, puzzled.

"He was the leader of a mafia," explained Sombra. "He wanted me to take over the business when he retired, but I didn't want to."

"What happened to his mafia?"

"It eventually disbanded after his death," said Sombra.

"Also," said Vincent, "didn't you say you wanted to help me? What was it you wanted to help me with?"

"Yes," said Sombra. "Rumor has it that you planned to commit suicide."

Vincent looked at him with a shocked expression. "I wouldn't do something like that!" he cried. "Yes, I feel partially responsible for what happened to my mom, but it doesn't give me any reason to jump into the river below. Even if I wanted to, it wouldn't do the job. Nor would I ever find out who was the drunk driver involved in the crash."

"I know who it was," said Sombra.

"You do?" asked Vincent.

"It was Lullaby's ex-husband whom everyone thought to be dead... Flame Barrier."

"My mom's ex-husband?!" Vincent cried. "Why didn't she ever mention him to me before she died?"

"Perhaps she didn't want to upset you," said Sombra.

"Upset me? Was there something she was hiding from me?"

"Yes. Flame abandoned your mother when she was pregnant with you. Flame Barrier... is your real father."


	63. SD7 - All Those Years Ago

And now we're onto the midpoint of _Sentries Divided_! It's another chapter I had fun writing, especially the flashback, even though it gave me a bit of grief writing. What's even more interesting is the track's song; three of the four ex-Beatles played on it. A near miss reunion following the death of John Lennon, who would've been 77 if he lived.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 7 - All Those Years Ago (Harrison, 1981)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

Vincent decided to go to the police station to visit Flame. Sombra offered to go with him, but Vincent felt that he shouldn't reintroduce himself to his old friends just yet, especially with what was happening right now.

Before long, he reached the station. He walked in and came to the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Flame Barrier," he said.

"Do you know him?" asked the policeman in charge of the front desk.

"Well... to an extent," said Vincent. "He's my birth father." After a beat, he added, "I'm even friends with the lieutenant's daughter, Twilight."

"Fair enough," said the policeman. He then called for Night Light.

"Oi! Lieutenant! Vincent's here to see Flame Barrier!" Night Light soon came up.

"Ah, hello there, Vincent," he said. "Surprising to see you here."

"I came to see my father," said Vincent.

"Follow me," said Night Light. Vincent didn't need telling twice.

"Do we need to do some kinda DNA to confirm that Flame Barrier is my father?" asked Vincent.

"Yes," said Night Light. "Though it may take a few days at least before the results come in."

"It's fine," said Vincent.

* * *

Before long, Vincent was led to the cell where Flame Barrier was kept. He had changed a lot since he was last in Rainbow Falls; his hair had grown longer, he had a beard and mustache, and his teeth now had a bit of a yellow tint to them. Flame looked up at the lieutenant and his surprise visitor.

"Hello... _father_ ," said Vincent, saying the last word with bitterness.

"Do I know you?" asked Flame.

"The last time you saw Lullaby Strings," said Vincent, "she was pregnant with a second child." His eyes narrowed. " _I_ was that child."

Flame Barrier was shocked to hear this.

"Why did you not think of coming home to us? _Why?!_ " snapped Vincent, his anger slowly rising.

"I think I can answer that, Vincent," said Night Light. "Before you were born, Flame Barrier was part of the Rainbow Falls police force. But before that, he was in a band."

"Kinda like Flash," Vincent muttered.

"Anyway," went on Night Light, "your mother was pregnant with Flash at the time. The band wanted Flame to get rid of her. And do you know what he did?"

"What?"

"He punched the leader of the band," said Night Light. Vincent didn't know how to reply to that, so Night Light continued.

"When your mother told Flame she was pregnant with Flash, he was thrilled. They were finally having their own family. However, she wouldn't tell him when she was pregnant with you. And Flame thought that meant she was ashamed of him."

"She... tried to keep me a secret?" asked Vincent, sounding hurt. "But why?"

"Because she was afraid. She wanted to surprise him when the time was right. But Flame took it the wrong way around and thought that her hiding her pregnancy from him meant that she was ashamed of him."

Vincent glared angrily at his father in the eye; they were green like his. He then turned back to Night Light.

"Flame decided it would be best if he temporarily left until things cooled down," went on Night Light. "During his leave, he took a boat trip. But there was an accident and he was declared dead."

"Then how did _you_ survive, hmm?" asked Vincent to Flame.

"Oh, it's quite the interesting story," Flame chuckled. "Erm... Victor, was it?"

"It's Vincent."

"Right, Van Morrison," said Flame, and told Vincent and Night Light what happened on that fateful day in 1996.

* * *

 **MAY 18, 1996**

Flame Barrier had no idea how long the boat trip had lasted. To him, it felt like hours, even though it had lasted only fifteen minutes. He was deep in thought; it had been over a week since he last spoke to Lullaby Strings, and he had left her with little Flash Sentry and his yet-to-be-born sibling. Little did Flame or any of the passengers on board realize was that they were about to land themselves in trouble.

The captain of the boat was suffering from a sleeping disorder and was beginning to drift off.

"Captain? Are you alright?" one of his shipmates asked.

"Of course I'm fine," the captain yawned.

"Maybe you should let me drive," said the first mate.

"Nonsense!" said the captain. "I've sailed for years and have never... gone... wro..." He collapsed behind the wheel before he could finish his sentence.

"Captain!" cried the first mate. But there was worse to come. Suddenly, the crew heard rumbling in the distance.

"What was that?" asked a shipmate.

"Sounds like thunder in the distance," said another. And it was. The first mate activated the intercom.

"Attention, everyone!" he cried. "Brace yourselves, for we are about to encounter a storm!"

"A storm?!" cried Flame Barrier, breaking out of his trance. "There's no way I'm getting involved." Flame looked over and noticed one of the lifeboats.

"Perfect," he said to himself. "A chance to cheat death." He jumped in, and undid the ropes. Unfortunately, someone saw him do this.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" a passenger cried.

"Bailing out before we hit the storm!" called Flame. "If you want to survive, then you'd better join me."

"No, thank you," said the other passenger. "What reason do I have to live?"

"Wuss," muttered Flame Barrier. With that, he cast off. Taking up the oars, he started rowing, leaving those on board to their doom.

* * *

Flame had no idea how long he'd been rowing, but he knew he wasn't in Rainbow Falls anymore. The sky was clear, but it was nighttime and he hadn't eaten for hours.

"I gotta find land," he said wearily to himself. "If I don't, I'll die for sure." Suddenly, Flame began to yawn loudly. He realized he needed some rest; the bottom of the lifeboat wasn't the most comfortable, but at least it was better than being in Davy Jones' locker. With the help of the waves, Flame began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Flame awoke the next morning with a sudden bump. He'd reached land.

"Where am I?" he asked. Groggily, he stood up and got off of the lifeboat to explore this new world he'd discovered.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone there?"

"A good day to you, lost sir. How did your arrival occur?" came a female voice.

Flame looked around in confusion. "Who said that?" he asked.

"That would be me."

Flame Barrier looked behind him. It was a dark-skinned woman who looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties with light gray and dark persian bluish gray hair in a Mohawk-style haircut, not dissimilar to a zebra, and she wore brilliant amber jewelry around her neck and wrists. She also had a ring earring on both ears and her clothing, resembling a zebra's skin, had a certain African vibe to it.

"Who are you?" asked Flame.

"I am Zecora," said the woman.

"Flame Barrier's my name," he said. "Any idea what place this is?"

"Do you not realize where you might be? This is the island called Everfree," explained Zecora.

"Everfree Island?" asked Flame.

"Yes. Named so for the Guardian Spirit, Gaea Everfree."

 _This is weird,_ thought Flame Barrier. _I'm on an island I thought was a myth and then there's this woman speaking to me in rhyme._ "Not to be offensive, but why do you keep speaking in rhymes?"

"It serves as my remembrance tool," explained Zecora. "Even though I may sound like a fool."

"I... see," said Flame at last. "Well, I was on a boat trip when a storm was announced. Not wanting to die, I used a lifeboat to escape. Also, if you don't mind me saying this, Zecora, I kinda need a place to live for now."

"You can stay at my hut," said Zecora. "I just hope you don't act like a butt." Perhaps it was fortunate that Flame didn't know what Zecora was talking about with that last comment.

* * *

The next morning, Zecora agreed to help Flame Barrier to build a boat.

"How long will it take to build?" asked Flame.

"It depends on what's at hand," said Zecora. "Though it may be a while to find other land."

"So... weeks at best," Flame guessed.

"Give or take."

It took nearly a whole month, gathering the right materials.

"About time," said Flame. "Now what kinda boat are we talking about here? It needs to fit the both of us, as well as food and supplied we may need for the journey."

Zecora had no argument to that. Because they didn't have a calendar with them, both she and Flame Barrier had no idea as to how long it would take to build their boat.

* * *

After quite a long time, the boat was finished. The two soon gathered the proper supplies for their trip. Flame Barrier's hair had grown longer in that time, and he now sported a thick beard and mustache.

"I'm coming home, Lullaby," he said to himself. When all was ready, Zecora and Flame pushed the boat into the water, and began paddling.

It took a few days, but eventually, they reached shore.

"Home at last," sighed Flame. "Oh, if only I knew what day it was." Flame walked over and saw a man reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me, sir," said Flame. "Would you mind telling me what today is?"

"It's February 13th, 1997," said the man. "Now would you leave me alone? You look like a hobo."

"Stupid git," muttered Flame. "At least we know what date it is. Now to find my wife." With that, he set out.

* * *

After what felt like ages, Flame looked across the street and saw Lullaby. However, what he saw would crush his heart. Lullaby was with Flash, now two years of age, holding her hand and in a stroller was a one month old baby boy with blue hair sleeping. With the family was a man with golden blond hair Flame didn't even know, and seeing the man kiss his former wife was the final blow.

Lullaby Strings had moved on, found a new man, and was happy. Flame Barrier had come home too late.

"She looks happier with him than she could ever have been with me," sighed Flame in defeat. "Who could blame her?"

Feeling as though he no longer had a reason to stay in Rainbow Falls, Flame Barrier decided to leave. He made his way back to the boat and pushed off. Unknown to him, he had left Zecora behind whilst she was visiting a store. By the time the rhyming woman returned to the spot, Flame and the boat were nowhere to be seen.

"That backstabbing snake!" she cried. "I must get home, for heaven's sake." With little options, Zecora went to look around and see if she could find a home to stay at.

* * *

 **AUGUST 6, 2013**

Vincent didn't know if he should stay angry at Flame, or feel pity for him.

"Why did nobody tell me about this before?" he asked.

"Well," said Night Light, "none of us knew he was still alive and we pretty much wrote him off as dead. Besides, we didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me?" asked Vincent. He still could not believe that throughout his life, nobody, not even Lullaby Strings, had even mentioned Flame Barrier to him.

"I... I think I've seen and heard enough," said Vincent at last. "Thank you for your time... _Flame Barrier_..." he said, with a hint of bitterness and anger. With that, Vincent left. As he left, he didn't take notice a woman waiting by the front desk...

* * *

Vincent was heading home to the Sentry household. A lot was on his mind.

 _How could everyone just leave me in the dark about my real father?_ he thought. He was back at the Sentry household sooner than he thought and opened the door.

"Oh, hi there, Vincent," said Page Turner. "You're back early."

"I had a little chat with my real father," said Vincent.

"Your real father?" asked Fictionary, confused.

"Flame Barrier," explained Vincent.

"Ah, yes, about that..." Page began.

"Why didn't you or mom tell me about him?" demanded Vincent.

"We were going to once you were old enough," Page explained, hoping his stepson would calm down. "Please try and understand; we never wanted to hurt any of you..."

"Then you should have told me about it sooner instead of me having to find out when I'm in high school!" snapped Vincent.

"Vincent, what's gotten into you?" asked Fictionary.

"What's gotten into me?" asked Vincent. "It's just the fact that up until now, I believed Page Turner to be my birth father, but later find out that my real father abandoned my mother before I was born!"

"Lullaby Strings was my mom too," insisted Fictionary. "Don't you care for me, Vincent?"

"Of course I do," said Vincent. "I... just need to be alone right now." With that, he left the house.

"I hope he'll be okay," said Fictionary.

* * *

Vincent was still feeling tense as he walked down the streets. He was in such a bad mood, he didn't watch where he was going. At that moment, Comet Tail was out for a stroll as well. Suddenly, the two best friends ran right into each other and fell to the ground.

"Oof!" cried Vincent. "Would you watch where you're going?"

"Sorry, but what's up with you, Vincent?" asked Comet.

"I just found out that the person who killed my mother was my biological father," said Vincent.

"You mean Page Turner?" asked Comet, not understanding. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Not Page Turner, you dunce!" snapped Vincent, punching Comet. "He's my _step_ father! My _real_ father is Flame Barrier!"

"Agh! Jesus, man!" cried Comet, blood starting to drip from his nose. "What was that for?!" He then saw that Vincent's expression went from anger to deep upset, and was breathing heavily.

"Er... Vincent?" asked Comet nervously.

"I'm sorry," said Vincent quietly. Then without warning, he threw his arms around Comet in an embrace, crying.

"I miss my mother so much!" Vincent wailed, tears now streaming from his eyes.

"I know how you feel, Vincent," said Comet, tears coming to his eyes as well. "I miss my mom too."

Both boys didn't say anything, but they still hugged and cried where they stood, thinking about their respective deceased mothers.

"Are you two alright?" came a voice. It was Song Cue. Both boys turned to look at her, and she noticed the blood coming from her boyfriend's nostril.

"Comet!" she cried, getting a tissue. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a bruise, Songs," he insisted.

"What's happened, Vince?" said Song Cue, an accusing tone in her voice.

"I, erm, might have taken my anger out on Comet without intending to."

"How dare you!" Song Cue shrieked. "He wouldn't have done that to you!"

"Actually, he did do that," said Comet. "He just found out who his real father was - Flame Barrier, was it?"

"That's right," said Vincent. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Be sure you don't do that aga- wait, what?" Song Cue blinked. " _Real_ father?"

"To make a long story short," said Vincent, "Flame Barrier planted the seed in my mother and then left me, and then Page Turner married her and I saw him as my father for sixteen and a half years."

"Goodness me," gasped Song Cue. "That's not too far off from how many years Duke was separated from Sir Handel and Peter Sam for."

"Only in my case, the reunion was not a happy one," added Vincent.

"Oh dear..."

"Yeah," sighed Vincent. It was a few seconds before he spoke up again. "Well, anyway, I was planning to visit Flash in the hospital to speak with him. I feel this argument's gone for way too long, especially with mom's death."

"Give his regards from me," Song Cue replied with a nod.

"And me too," added Comet.

"I will," said Vincent, and on that note, he headed off to Hurricane Memorial Hospital.

* * *

Hurricane Memorial Hospital had been founded in 1911, and was one of the region's oldest running hospitals to date. It had been named in honor of one of the founders, Commander Hurricane, with the children's wing dedicated to Private Pansy. Vincent didn't take in the details of the hospital's interior as he walked up to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm here to see Flash Sentry," he said to the head nurse. "I'm Vincent, his little brother."

"You'll find him in room 411," the head nurse said kindly. "Will you need an escort?"

"Yes, please," said Vincent.

So Vincent was lead by an escort to the room. When he arrived inside room 411, he could see Flash still lying in his bed, eyes closed, but he was still alive and breathing.

Nervously, Vincent sat next to him.

"Hi, Flash," he said quietly. "I'm sorry you got in that awful car crash with mom. I feel like it's my fault..."

Before he could say more, Vincent heard a moaning sound coming from Flash. The older brother opened his eyes, blinking several times before his focus was cleared. Vincent figured Flash must've been hurt more than he initially believed.

"Wh... where am I?" asked Flash. "Where's my mother?"

"She's..." Vincent paused for a moment. "She's dead."

"Vincent...?" Flash turned to face his little brother. Once again, tears welled up in Vincent's eyes and he threw his arms around Flash, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Flash," Vincent wept. "I shouldn't have left my family like that. It's my fault our mom's dead..."

"No," said Flash. "It was mine. If I hadn't been so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened."

"Neither of you are to blame," said the nurse. "Even if you hadn't fallen out, chances are this still would have happened."

The brothers said nothing about this. To them, the only good thing to come from this tragedy was that they were back on good terms. But for Flash, it might be a while yet before he could be forgiven by their friends for his behavior, especially the person he upset the most...

* * *

 **AUGUST 4, 2038**

Violet was crying into Flash's arms as the story ended, as was Sugar Berry in Fictionary's. Dusk, Dawn, and Typewriter looked on unhappily. Sugar Berry was a girl of ten with slightly dark pink hair and blue eyes, whilst Typewriter was eight with light yellow hair and mulberry eyes behind his blue glasses; both were the children of Fictionary and Butterscotch.

"That was a horrible story," sobbed Violet.

"Yeah," said Twilight V, petting her sister's back. "I can't believe you acted this way, dad."

"I've regretted my actions ever since," said Flash.

"We're really sorry you had to hear it," said Vincent, "but we just want you to understand what we did then and how much we want to prevent all eight of you from making those same mistakes."

"And we did it because we love all of you," added Sunset, holding Dawn close to her.

"Whatever happened to grandpa Flame Barrier after that?" asked Dusk.

"He felt so bad for what he did that he eventually killed himself," said Flash. "Yeah, he wasn't the best father me and Vincent had, but we could've helped him in some way."

For a minute or two, there was silence, save for the sounds of Violet and Sugar Berry crying softly.

"Should we go visit grandma's grave?" asked Dawn.

"That's a great idea," said Sunset. "What do you think, Vincent?"

"We could," said Vincent. "Might be a good idea to give Lullaby her favorite flowers, yellow daisies."

"She would have loved it," said Flash.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTE**

 **Vincent's brief row with Comet was based off a scene from _Nowhere Boy_ where John Lennon punches Paul McCartney at Julia's funeral (Paul denied that John ever punched him).**


	64. SD8 - Mother

Like "The Light That Has Lighted the World", this one is in alternating points of view. This time, from Vincent and Flash's perspectives. This one is also one of the deepest and most complex. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 8 - Mother (Lennon, 1970)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

 ** _Vincent van Colt's Point of View_**

Flash, Twilight, their kids, Fictionary, Butterscotch, _their_ kids, Sunset, Dawn, my stepfather Page and I arrived at the Rainbow Falls Cemetery, each of us holding a yellow daisy. It was still a shock to myself, Flash, Fictionary and our respective spouses, as well as Page, that it had been twenty-five years since Lullaby Strings died in that awful car crash, caused by Flame Barrier.

Our spouses each had a different reaction to her death back then; Sunset understood my pain, especially since her father Noble Shield was stabbed to death at the hands of Icy Heart. Not only that, Sunset knew Lullaby personally since we were kids and almost saw her as a second mother next to Celestia (I highly doubt Icy Heart would've even made third place if she actually gave a damn about her daughter).

Even though Butterscotch barely knew Lullaby, he too understood the pain of losing his mother Ivy, and that was long before we met him. The last time he saw Lullaby was when Fictionary was forced to live with Butterscotch and his grandparents for the time being back in June of 2013.

Twilight, however, was a completely different story. She didn't know of any losses of close family members she had at the time, but still, she did give me, Fictionary, and Flash support, even if the latter had been extremely rude towards her that June afternoon. In return, we were supportive of her following the death of her friend Lemon Hearts in what became known as Bloody Sunday.

At last, we came to the site where our mom, the kids' grandmother, was buried.

HERE LIES  
LULLABY STRINGS SENTRY-TURNER

BORN JANUARY 19, 1971  
DIED AUGUST 4, 2013

A LOVING MOTHER  
AND A FAITHFUL FRIEND TO MANY

One by one, all thirteen of us laid down our flowers from oldest to youngest - first was Page, followed by Flash, then Sunset, Twilight, myself, Fictionary, Butterscotch, Dawn, Dusk, Twilight V, Violet, Sugar Berry, and lastly, little eight-year-old Typewriter.

We all stood in silence to pay our respects for Lullaby; twice a wife, three times a mother, two times a stepmother, five times a mother-in-law, and eight times a grandmother. Flash and I looked at one another. We knew what we were thinking, and we remembered...

* * *

 **AUGUST 11, 2013**

 ** _Flash Sentry's Point of View_**

Sunday morning, and I knew what that day meant. It was the day of our mother's funeral.

Honestly, I didn't even want to get out of bed. Just a few days ago, I'd been given a release from Hurricane Memorial Hospital after being treated for injuries. Fortunately, they weren't too bad, but I was told to try and take it easy for at least a few weeks.

"It's not like I had anything else to do," I muttered. Still, once I'd showered and dried off, dad - that is, Page Turner - said we had to wear appropriate clothing for the funeral. I hadn't worn formal clothing since my date with Twilight at the Fall Formal last year.

 _Twilight..._ Suddenly, my thoughts shifted to her. How does she feel about my mom's death? Would she even sympathize with me, let alone forgive me for being such a stupid jackass?

"Twilight's not coming to the funeral, is she?" I asked. Although my door was open, I heard a knocking to get my attention. It was Fictionary, in a black one-piece funeral dress.

"You okay, Flash?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Really, I wasn't. If you lost a parent and someone asked how if you were okay, what would you have said?

"Well," said Fictionary, "you'd better get ready. We'll be leaving soon." The funeral was to begin at eleven in the morning, and it was only 9:17.

At last, I was dressed in a black suit. I then joined my family for breakfast. The menu was pancakes. Although the aroma could make any mouth water, nobody said a single word. The depression weighed heavily on our hearts. Despite this, we still managed to finish breakfast and head out to the cemetery.

A lot of people were attending the funeral; the Rainbooms and their respective families, some of the school staff and students, and to my surprise and relief, even Twilight and her family were there as well.

"Thanks for coming," I said quietly. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. Vincent and Fictionary, however, had no problem with interacting with the other attendees.

"Thanks for coming, Sunset," said Vincent. He and Sunset both hugged; by now, I knew that both had a crush on each other, but they didn't realize it just yet.

I should've known she had feelings for him prior to the 2011 Fall Formal, when my downfall slowly but very subtly began. Perhaps if I knew then what I know now, I could've found someone else like Cloudchaser or Flitter. Or maybe Math Equation went for someone else that wasn't Twilight. But either way, would Vincent and Sunset's bond have been as strong as it was right now?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the distant church bell ringing in the distance. It was exactly eleven in the morning. The priest soon came up, and we all went silent.

* * *

 ** _Vincent van Colt's Point of View_**

The sound of the bells soon died away upon the eleventh chime, and the priest began to speak.

"We have gathered here today to bid goodbye to a dearly departed friend," he said. "Lullaby Strings."

The priest then went on to describe mom's life story. Many of us pretty much knew who she was, but there were a select few - Math and his family, for example - that didn't know her that well, so I can understand to an extent. I figure that if it had been a private funeral with just the family as well as a few close friends, the priest would've abandoned the effort to recall her story. But you know, that thought almost reminds me of the second verse to "Eleanor Rigby" - _the words of a sermon that no one will hear_.

"She was not only a good friend," went on the priest, "but also a wonderful mother."

I don't know why I bring this up, but it felt like a couple of years ago when I had my new haircut and glasses. Mom said that I looked a lot like John Lennon with blue hair, and now, like John, I lost my mother in my teens. John's mother Julia was killed by an off-duty policeman drunk behind the wheel. Lullaby was sober behind the wheel, but she was also killed by a drunk driver... _Flame Barrier_. The one who abandoned me when I was merely a fetus; the thought of him made me sick to my stomach. Similarly, John's father Alfred left him when he was five to New Zealand. John wanted to be with his father but wanted to be with his mother as well, but grew up living with his Aunt Mimi. I grew up with Page Turner as my stepfather, and Fictionary, when she was born, was my half-sister. My Julia Dykins. What would that make Sunset; Cynthia, Yoko, or a bit of both?

Twilight claimed that, despite being Jewish, she believed in reincarnation; after dying, she said, your spirit reinvents itself and you become a whole new person. Well, I was never the religious type, nor did I believe in such a thing. Once you die, you die, I figured. But now that I'm think about it, and with what I'd been through in the last sixteen years, could I be the reincarnation of John Lennon, even though I was born sixteen years after he died? Will I be able to get right where he went wrong? Especially when it came to being... a _father_?

That thought scared me, especially when it came to you-know-who.

* * *

 _ **Flash Sentry's Point of View**_

I don't really remember too much of what the priest said. I was too deep in my thoughts to even listen to what he was saying. I looked over and I noticed some kids attending the funeral. My eyes were focused on a boy with blue hair and a girl with dark red hair. I knew from Fictionary and Vincent that they were First Base and Scootaloo, respectively.

I couldn't exactly know why, but I had a feeling those two meant something to me as well. With them was a single mother.

"What the Lord gives," went on the priest, "the Lord takes away. But like with many others, Lullaby Strings has gone to a better place."

Once the Priest had finished, everyone started talking. I decided to take this chance to speak with First Base and his sister.

"We're so sorry about what happened to your mom, Flash," said First Base.

"Yes, she must have meant a lot for you and your family," their mother said.

"She really did," I said. There was a brief pause.

"You know, Fictionary said a lot about you and Vincent," said Scootaloo.

"You have?" I asked. "Like what?"

"She talked about the time Vincent got beat up and you stood up for him," Scootaloo explained.

"Yep; brothers stick together," I said.

"As do sisters," Scootaloo pointed out.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," I said.

Honestly, I wish that Vincent and I were sticking by one another's side right now. Sure, we apologized for our behaviors, but I didn't stand by Vincent when he helped Sunset back in January because I was blinded by my resentment towards her. I bet she hates me right now and never wants to speak to me ever again, much less associate me with Vincent.

"Have either of you... done things you wished you hadn't?" I asked.

"Who hasn't?" asked Scootaloo. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've done some things I wish I hadn't," I answered. I told them and their mother about what I'd done for the past couple of years. The twins were rather shocked by what they had heard.

"I never meant for any of that to happen," I insisted.

"I know you had good intentions, Flash," the twins' mother said to me, "but sometimes you need to let people work things out on their own."

"I know," I replied, "but I just don't want anyone to hurt my family."

"I know, Flash," said the mother, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled sadly at her, and then looked at First Base and Scootaloo. I hope that when they get older, they won't repeat the mistakes I've made.

* * *

 ** _Vincent van Colt's Point of View_**

Meanwhile, I was talking with Sunset.

"I still can't believe mom's gone," I said quietly.

"I know, Vincent," said Sunset comfortingly. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one." It had only been six years since her father, Noble Shield, was murdered by her mother, his wife, Icy Heart.

"You know," I said, "you and I have something else in common."

"What's that?" Sunset asked me.

"We've both lost a loved parent because of another one."

"Only your mom's death was an accident," Sunset pointed out. "And Flame Barrier was drunk behind the wheel."

I scowled a bit at the mention of my birth father's name.

"Don't... ever... say that name..." I said under my breath. Sunset was rather taken aback. Right away, I felt bad for snapping.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I..."

"I understand," said Sunset quietly. "You're still angry about him."

"Of course I'm still mad," I said. "He not only abandoned my mother, but he ended up killing her!"

"Not to take this the wrong way," said Sunset, "but... does it feel like you don't want to be associated with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"It kind of feels like you wished you were never born," said Sunset. "Doesn't that sound kind of selfish?"

"Why would that be selfish of me?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea what life would be like if you had never existed?" asked Sunset.

"You would've committed suicide?" I asked, a bit more bluntly than I had intended.

"Not only that!" snapped Sunset. I flinched at her sharpness; much as I find her beautiful, she can be a bit scary when angered. Still, I listened to what she said next.

"You were probably the first friend I ever had," she went on. "Someone I could confide in when my mother was being a bully. Not only that, but look at everyone else you've helped. Without you, Comet Tail never would have learned to stand up for himself."

"I never really thought about that before," I said. "I never realized I had such a positive impact on our friends, and I'm not very fond of drawing attention to myself."

"Sometimes," said Sunset, "it's best to take the good moments of life with the bad."

"Without bad moments, our lives would be incomplete," I agreed. We then pulled each other into a hug as tears came into my eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time. When Sunset said that I was someone she could confide in when Icy Heart was bullying her, I could say the same for _her_ being someone _I_ could turn to when I most needed comfort.

"After the funeral, can we visit my dad's grave?" Sunset suggested.

"Of course," I said.

* * *

 ** _Flash Sentry's Point of View_**

Soon enough, it was time for mom's coffin to be buried. It was made of steel, painted in black, and the interior was upholstered with a sprung mattress and pillow (right now, it was closed for proper burial). The tombstone was freshly made, showing her full name, her dates of birth and death, and how much of a great mother and friend she was. The freshly dug grave was six foot deep - a burial tradition.

When the casket was fully buried, Vincent, Fictionary and I were among the first to place flowers on the grave. They were mom's favorite; yellow daisies.

"Goodbye, mom," I said quietly.

"It's not gonna be the same without you," Vincent added.

"But we'll try to be brave," said Fictionary. "That's what you would want us to do." All three of us held each other close. We then moved out of the way so the others could pay their respects. The funeral ended with a rendition of "Amazing Grace". I heard that song was written back in 1780 or something like that, but I never knew that such a hymn existed.

When the funeral was over, everyone was beginning to make their way for the funeral dinner. Well, almost everyone. In the distance, I could see Vincent and Sunset walking somewhere.

"I wonder what they're up to," I asked myself. Quietly, I followed them, but they didn't see me, which was fortunate as I didn't want to draw attention to myself. It looked as though they were approaching another grave.

Sunset inhaled deeply before speaking. "Hi dad," she said. It was then I realized I realized who she was speaking to; her father Noble Shield. I hadn't even thought about him for ages.

"Hello, Mr. Shimmer, sir," said Vincent.

"Vincent, it's okay to call him by his real name."

"Sorry. I mean, Noble Shield." There was a bit of silence before Sunset spoke again.

"You've got a bit of familiar company up there now," she said. "Vincent's mom had a bit of an accident."

As they spoke to her dad, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. It was Page Turner.

"What're you doing out here, Flash?" he asked. "Vincent and Sunset need a bit of privacy right now."

Reluctantly, I followed my stepdad to where the funeral dinner was being held so I missed the rest of what Vincent and Sunset had said.


	65. SD9 - Uncle AlbertAdmiral Halsey

Ugh... Sorry this took three weeks to post, but this chapter took _forever_ to write up! Much as I like the song itself, I don't really like the chapter I wrote for it, especially since Albert himself feels like an afterthought of a character.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 9 - Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey (McCartney, 1971)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Mike Nicholson**

Flash and Page Turner soon showed up at the church, where the funeral dinner was taking place.

"I hope Vincent and Sunset don't take too long," said Flash. "Otherwise the food will be all gone."

"There will still be some left once they're done," said Page. Roseluck and Uncle Albert had also joined them. In the past decade or so, Roseluck had been married to a local barber called Groomsby, but they had no plans on having children. In addition, Roseluck had made a living selling flowers with two other women called Daisy Wishes and Lily Valley, both a married couple with an adopted nine-year-old boy called Tender Taps.

Roseluck looked up from her food and noticed Flash. Both hadn't seen one another for a very long time since she'd been married.

"Hi, Flash," said Roseluck. She stood up to give him a hug. Flash returned the hug. After all that had happened, he really needed one.

"I'm sorry for what's happened lately," continued Roseluck.

"Thanks," said Flash. "Still, good to see you again."

"Same here," smiled Roseluck. "Look at how much you've grown. Say, where's Vincent?"

"Visiting Noble Shield's grave with Sunset Shimmer for company," explained Page.

"Sunset Shimmer?" asked Roseluck. "As in, your childhood friend?"

"The very same." Flash sighed and looked to the ground.

"So how have you been, Roseluck?" asked Page.

"I've been well, uncle Page," said Roseluck.

"How are Daisy and Lily getting on?"

"Like a house on fire," said Roseluck.

 _Better not mention that to Comet,_ thought Flash.

"Are you ever going to have kids?" asked Fictionary.

"Not at the moment," said Roseluck. "So far, I'm happy with my lot in life; caring husband, a nice steady job, it's all good for me, really."

"Well, we're glad for you," said Page, patting his niece on the shoulder. At that point, Vincent and Sunset showed up, arm in arm.

"Hello, everyone," said Vincent.

"There you are," said Roseluck. She went over to give her step-cousin a hug. "How have you been, Vincent?"

"I've been better," sighed Vincent.

"It's nice to see you too, Sunset," said Roseluck.

"Hey there, Roseluck," said Sunset. "Haven't seen you for ages."

"Aw, look at you, Sunset," Roseluck giggled. "All grown up; you've become beautiful over the years." Sunset blushed at this compliment.

"Girls and women age like fine wine," added Page.

"Well, my wife's aging like _milk_ ," retorted a grumpy old man who had overheard them. No one seemed to pay him any notice, the poor bugger.

"How have things been going for you, Sunset?" asked Roseluck.

"It's a really long story," sighed Sunset. Still, she and Vincent explained to Roseluck everything that Sunset had been through, from the death of Noble Shield to Flash kicking Sunset out of the Sentry household.

"...so Flash and I wouldn't speak to one another for a whole month," Vincent was saying. "We did reunite, somewhat, with a family therapy session with Dr. Tranquil, but then a few days later... mom died in the car crash, and the rest is very much history." He felt it wise not to mention running into Sombra, in case Celestia overheard him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, Sunset," said Roseluck sympathetically.

"Thanks," said Sunset, and then she and Vincent picked out some food for them to eat.

* * *

Eventually, the funeral dinner came to an end, and everyone returned home. At the Sentry household, all members of Lullaby Strings' family living in the Rainbow Falls-Canterlot area were gathered.

"It's not going to be the same without mom," said Fictionary quietly.

"Yeah," sighed Vincent. Presently, they heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Fictionary.

"I'll go find out," said Vincent.

It was their uncle Albert. "Hullo, Vincent," he said.

"Hello, Uncle Albert," said Vincent.

"Would you mind if I come in?" he asked. "I have something I'd like to show you and your brother and sister."

"Not at all," Vincent replied.

Albert went in the living room where Fictionary and Flash were waiting. "Hullo, children," he said.

"Hey Uncle Albert," said Fictionary. "We haven't seen you since me, Vincent and Sunset were at that model train show. How've you been?"

"Fine, thank you," said Albert. "I'm sorry about your mum."

"So are we," answered Flash. "What brings you here?"

"I have something I want to show you," said the old man.

So Albert sat on the couch, and Vincent, Fictionary and Flash gathered round. Albert pulled a book out of a bag he was carrying. It was dark red, and on it was a white label card that said "ALBERT HALSEY" in black ink.

"Albert Halsey?" asked Flash.

"That's my real name," came the reply. "You see, I grew up in Liverpool, long before Lullaby Strings - or any of you - were born."

"Liverpool, eh?" commented Vincent. "Just like the Beatles."

"I know, said Albert. "In fact, I grew up near the same neighborhood that Ringo Starr grew up."

"That's neat," said Fictionary.

Then Albert opened the book, which turned out to be his scrapbook. One of the photos was of a man with light brown hair and a mustache, wearing a British Army uniform.

"Who's that military guy?" asked Flash.

"That was me," said Albert, "many years ago."

"Is there something mom didn't tell us before she died?" asked Vincent.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was so," said Albert. "She knew how much I liked my privacy. For one thing, they didn't really need to know what it was like in Vietnam."

"We learned about Vietnam during history class," said Flash.

"I think he means his side of the story, Flash," said Vincent.

"How did you get drafted?" asked Fictionary.

"I'm not exactly sure," answered Albert. "I think it may have been a mix-up of sorts."

"A mix-up?" asked Vincent.

"Aye," replied Albert. "But I didn't know about it at the time."

"When did you find out?" asked Flash.

"Well," said Albert, "it all began back when I finished Year 11 in '63..."

* * *

 **JULY 29, 1963**

 _ **Albert Halsey's Point of View**_

I was standing in line, hoping for a job interview. There were a lot of people in front of me. I was starting to wonder if I should have brought a book with me. Eventually though, it was my turn in line. A gentleman at the desk asked me a few questions about me; my name, age, place of residence, etc. I never once asked what the job was because I was anxious to start work and help support me family. The war in Vietnam was going on at the time, but that wasn't on my mind at the time.

Eventually, the gentleman brought out a piece of paper for me to sign, and so I did, not bothering to read the contents of the paper. Might've been a better idea if I had in hindsight. You see, when a received a letter in the post a few days later, it turned out that I had been selected for training in order to enlist in the British Army. My family had mixed reactions to this news.

"That's my boy!" cheered father. "You're doing something for our country!" But my mother and sister Joan didn't seem to agree.

"He could get killed!" objected mother.

"I may not be on best terms with him," said Joan, "but even _I_ wouldn't wish this upon him." I often had squabbled with both my mother and Joan, even going as far as to pranking the latter at times, but even then, I appreciated that they showed concern for my well being.

"Thank you," I said. "Sorry for jumping the gun about applying."

"Pun intended?" Joan asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nope," I said. "But now, this is a situation I'll have to work with."

And that I knew I was going to do. Sooner than I realized, I was heading off along with the other army recruits. My family wished me luck and told me to be careful out in the field.

"I promise I'll try to write to you whenever I can to let you know how I'm doing," I said.

"Make sure you listen to everything the general tells you," mother said. "I don't want to hear any reports of you being reckless."

"I'll do my best," I said. Mother hugged me for what felt like the umpteenth time. Eventually, I joined the rest of the recruits on the train, took my seat, and from an open window, waved to my family until they were out of sight.

I don't remember how long the trip lasted, but we soon reached our destination. It was one of the big railway stations in London - I forget which since there were a lot of them. All of us got off the train and made our way to the harbour. The ship we boarded was the _S. S. Epstein_. Where we were going, I didn't know at the time. I knew I was in for a long journey.

* * *

The boat trip lasted many days, but at last, we arrived at a port.

"Thank goodness," I sighed. "Another day on that boat, and I could have gotten seasick." When we left the ship, a bus was waiting for us.

"Why didn't they just fly us over to where we need to be and avoid all this getting on and off all the time?" asked a soldier-to-be.

"Your guess is as good as mine," his friend said. After a long bus ride, we finally arrived at our new base.

"Does... anyone have a clue as to where we are?" I asked. Then we heard some people speaking in a different language. It certainly wasn't a language I'd heard before.

"That is Vietnamese," another solider explained. "We've ended up in Vietnam to help with the war." I gulped. I had a bad feeling about being here. What if I were to be killed?

Soon enough, we were all in the building. Amongst our group were some American soldiers.

"Do we really have to work alongside these Yanks?" asked a British soldier.

"What do you have against Americans?" asked another.

"I've heard a rumor about their President having affairs."

"Johnson? He's a proper ugly fella."

"No, you plonker. It was Kennedy."

"I hear he was a great bloke; is that really a good reason to dislike Americans?"

"Not really." I, on the other hand, was too busy reading to take part in the argument. It was Pierre Boulle's _The Bridge over the River Kwai_ , based on the construction of the Burma Railway during the Second World War, and was later made into a film in '57 with Alec Guinness.

Within minutes, we were all lined up, waiting for the sergeant. I was the first cadet he came up to.

" **Halsey!** " barked the drill sergeant. "What is your sole purpose in this army?"

"To... to do whatever you tell me too, drill sergeant!" I replied, hoping my answer was enough to satisfy him.

"Halsey, you're a genius!" shouted the drill sergeant. "That is the most intelligent answer I've ever heard!"

"It... it is?"

But he didn't answer my question as he turned to the next solider who caught his interest. Life in the army was alright, I suppose. It was nice to meet with some new people and learn about their backstories, and we even got a chance to listen to the latest music in between battles.

But, of course, for every upside, there's always a downside. For one, the weather was pretty bad, even out on the battlefields. The food we were served wasn't really the best. It was edible, but rather bland. And at nights, we could barely get a decent night's sleep. Our beds felt as though they were made of cement and the blankets were so thin, if someone sneezed, it would blow away.

Still, all the downsides made us realize how lucky we were to still be alive, so we had to make the best of a bad situation.

* * *

 **JUNE 1970**

Several years passed; it was the turn of the decade, and by now, a lot of our men had died in battle. I was now an adult, and I had even grown facial hair in that time. Still, I wrote to my family every so often to see how they were getting on. Recently, they had moved to this town called Rainbow Falls in the United States, and my sister Joan had married a young dentist called Maxwell, and now they were expecting a child soon.

I was just about to write a letter in response when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said, not looking up. It was Lieutenant Desmond, and he looked rather series. Quickly, I looked up to show I had his full attention.

"Young Halsey," said the lieutenant, "I'm afraid that there's been a sort of mistake."

"What sort of mistake?" I asked.

He told me that the British Army were not meant to fight in the Vietnam War, and as a result they were sending the UK troops back.

* * *

 **AUGUST 11, 2013**

"How awful," murmured Fictionary.

"It was a bit disappointing," continued Albert. "But I suppose it was for the best."

"Then what did you do when you got back in England?" asked Vincent.

"Well..."

* * *

 **JANUARY 28, 1971**

 _ **Albert Halsey's Point of View**_

When I had returned home, I had been wondering if my sister would be happy to see me. I sorted through the post that was sent to me whilst I was away. One of them was a letter from Maxwell and Joan Strings. I opened the letter, and in it it said:

 _Dear Albert,_

 _Joan and Maxwell have had a baby daughter on the 19th of January. Her name is Lullaby Strings. We all miss you terribly and we'd love to see you come to Rainbow Falls and visit us._

 _Love,_  
 _Mother and Father Halsey._

I was enamoured by the news. I packed my bags and went to the airport to catch the next plane to Rainbow Falls.

* * *

Within hours, I was at Canterlot International Airport. I just couldn't wait to see my sister again. I was holding onto a piece of paper with the address I knew they were staying at. Before long, I arrived at my destination.

"66 Strawberry Avenue," I said. "This is it." I knocked on the door.

"Coming," came a voice. It was Joan who answered, and in her arms was a tiny bundle.

"Hello, Joan," I smiled.

"Albert!" cried my sister. "It's so great to see you again. Oh, do come in; we got a lot to catch up on."

And so I was led inside the house. My parents and brother-in-law were also very happy to see me.

"Welcome home, Albert!" cried my mother, hugging me.

"Hullo, mother," I said, returning the hug. "I missed you too."

"Look how much you've grown," said my father.

"Just a bit of facial hair, father," I said.

"There's someone we want you to meet," said Joan. She pulled a little on the blanket of the bundle, revealing a sleeping baby's face.

"This is your new niece. Lullaby Strings."

"Hullo, little one," I said. The baby then slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. And for a moment, I thought I could see a little smile on her face.

"I think she likes you, Albert," said Joan. In that moment, I knew she was right.

"She's beautiful," I whispered.

* * *

 **AUGUST 11, 2013**

"I never knew you and mom had a special connection," remarked Vincent.

"None of us did," added Fictionary.

"It's true," replied Albert. "For a while, we seemed inseparable."

"Sounds a bit like you two," Flash chuckled to his younger siblings.

"Uncle Albert," asked Vincent, "if you and mom were inseparable, why did you move back to England?"

"Ah yes," continued Albert. "Well, that was many years later; long after the war in Vietnam ended, when your mum had grown into a young adult..."

* * *

 **JUNE 7, 1990**

 _ **Albert Halsey's Point of View**_

That fateful day, Joan had been killed by Maxwell with hammer blows to the head. You see, your grandfather had been suffering from hand cramps, and had to take medication for it. Unfortunately, it had a few negative side-effects once the pain had returned, such as hallucinations. One afternoon, when Lullaby was away at Star Swirl University, he was working in the garage when Joan came to see if he needed any help. My guess is that the hallucinations made Maxwell go nuts and strike Joan down. They soon found him lying dead in the backyard, most likely having killed himself out of remorse for what he had done.

I could not believe it. My sister was gone. And poor Lullaby; she had lost both of her parents in one day. This left me as her legal guardian, even though she was already nineteen, but I wondered how I was going to break the news to her. That afternoon, I waited for Lullaby to get home from school.

"Hi, uncle Albert!" she said cheerily.

"Hullo," I said in a sad, quiet voice.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Lullaby.

I nodded. "It's your mum and dad."

Lullaby didn't understand. "What's going on with them?"

I took a deep breath and plucked up courage. "I'm sorry to say that they... were killed."

Lullaby's cheery expression quickly turned into a ball of fury, as if she thought I did it. "How could you?!" she roared, her eyes tearing up.

I was abashed. "But I didn't-"

"I can't believe you would-!" She was too upset to finish her sentence; so much so that she ran straight to her room sobbing.

I felt so upset. I tried to tell Lullaby that I had nothing to do with her parents' death, but she wouldn't listen.

 _Well,_ I thought, _if she doesn't want to speak to me, then I don't want to speak to her._

So I went to pack my things and head back to England. I left a note on the kitchen table for Lullaby:

 _Dear Lullaby,_

 _I wanted to tell you that I had nothing to do with your parents' death. Your dad killed your mum with a hammer, and afterwards he committed suicide himself._

 _Since you wouldn't listen when I tried to tell you, I have decided to move back home to England._

 _I don't know when or if I shall return, so I thought I'd give you my goodbyes here._

 _Goodbye for now._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Albert H._

* * *

 **AUGUST 11, 2013**

"I guess that's why mom never mentioned you to us before," said Vincent.

"Well, I never mentioned her to anyone back home either," replied Albert. "But I suppose it was for the best."

Flash was eyeing another photo. It was an older Albert with two other people. One was a bulky man with dark brown hair and grey eyes, and the other was a slimmer woman with blond hair and green eyes. All three of them were wearing police uniforms.

"I didn't you were a cop!" exclaimed Flash.

Vincent and Fictionary glared at their brother as though he wasn't paying attention. "What Flash meant to say is," the former broke in, "when you went back to England, did you serve in the police force?"

"I knew what he meant," answered Albert. "Yes, I was. For some reason, I thought working on the police would keep me mind off things over here. So I applied to the Sun Hill Police Academy in London."

"When did you start?" asked Fictionary.

"Several months after I returned," he replied. "Once I got settled."

"And who are the two people in this photo?" asked Flash.

"Well," said Albert, "the man on the right is Nigel Donnelly. And the woman on the left is Lucy Stone. We were a great team, we were."

"How long did you serve?" asked Vincent.

"For two decades," came the reply. "I started first in '91 and retired last year, whilst Lucy started at the turn of the millenium, and Nigel started in 2007."

"Do they still work there now?"

"As far as I know," said Albert, "Nigel is still working there to this day. I gave him the best of luck on the day of me retirement, and we've kept in touch ever since."

"What about Lucy?" asked Fictionary. "Did you still keep in touch with her?"

Albert shook his head. "Around 2007 or 2008, she left the police force to pursue a career in acting and modelling. Sadly, I never saw her after she left. Last I heard, she was starring in a film with someone who used to be in _007_."

"Was it Pierce Brosnan?" asked Vincent.

"I'm not sure," said Albert. "And anyway, it's been years since I heard from her."

After several minutes of reminiscing, Vincent finally spoke up. "Thank you for telling us about yourself. Now a lot of this makes much more sense."

His siblings agreed.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Several references to Beatles songs are made, including "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" and "Maxwell's Silver Hammer".**

 **Albert's moment with the drill sergeant is a reference to _Forrest Gump_.**

 **There are also minor references to Jeff Dunham and _Thomas and Friends_.**

 **Albert's life as a police officer was partially inspired by the British cop drama, _The Bill_.**


	66. SD10 - Photograph

Again, apologies for this chapter taking a long time to write up. I was hoping to get this done by the end of the month and I think I just barely managed. Only four more to go!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 10 - Photograph (Starr, 1973)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **AUGUST 4, 2038**

Vincent and Flash both broke free from their thoughts. "Should we go back inside?" asked Dawn. "I think it's starting to rain." Vincent held out his hand and could feel a couple of raindrops hitting his palm.

"Alright, everyone," he said. "Let's go." So everyone headed back home.

When they returned, Cindy was waiting for them in the living room with Scootaloo, First Base, and their respective families. Cindy had purple eyes like her daughter, dark skin, and black hair that was graying. Penny Strike was First Base's twelve-year-old daughter with Silver Spoon; her hair alternated between dark orange and light gray, and her eyes were bluish purple. Thunderclap was the thirteen-year-old son of Scootaloo Rumble, with his deep red hair with bluish gray streaks. Sometime following Thunderclap's birth, Scootaloo had suffered from a biking accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down, so she was confined to a wheelchair.

"So how'd it go, bros and sis?" asked Scootaloo.

"It went rather well," said Vincent. "How have you all been?"

"We've been doing okay, uncle Vincent," said Penny Strike. "We're sorry about what happened to grandma Lullaby."

"Thanks," said Flash.

"Scootaloo, are you ever going to get some proper leg surgery?" asked Sunset. "You don't want to spend the rest of your life in that wheelchair, do you?"

"Sunset!" protested Fictionary. "Don't be so rude! You know how expensive surgery like that can be."

"Sorry," sighed Sunset. "I forgot."

"Grandma Cindy," asked Thunderclap, "how did you and grandpa Flame meet?"

"Oh, it was many years ago," said Cindy, and this is the story she told them...

* * *

 **MARCH 21, 1997**

Cindy was born in Cuba on December 10, 1975; she lived with both of her parents and older sister Lofty. Their lives were fairly average for the most part, but one fateful day in 1997, their lives would take a sudden change.

On that early spring afternoon, Cindy was taking a stroll alongside the dock. Suddenly, she noticed something rather peculiar. It was a boat coming in from the distance, but it looked nothing like she'd ever seen before; it appeared to be custom made.

"Hello there!" she called out to whoever it was on the boat. A figure looked up from the boat to whoever was calling to him.

"What're you doing here?" Cindy called out to the figure.

"I was just sailing," the figure called back, the voice being that of a male. Before long, the stranger made it to the dock. Cindy could see that he looked like he hadn't bathed in years, and his hair was a complete mess.

"Do you need any help?" Cindy asked.

"Sure," said the stranger. "Help me moor up, will ya?"

"Of course," said Cindy. Soon, the boat was properly moored to the dock while the stranger was brought to land.

"Thanks," he said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Flame Barrier."

"My name is Cindy. What brings you to Cuba?"

"It's a bit of a long story," said Flame Barrier.

"You can tell me once I bring you to my place," offered Cindy. "You need a rest after traveling for what feels like days."

"Thank you," said Flame Barrier.

* * *

When Cindy brought Flame Barrier into the house, her parents didn't react too well. In fact, they began to scold her in Spanish.

" _¿Qué demonios te hizo llevar este tanque séptico ambulante a nuestra casa?_ " demanded her father. [1]

" _Sus dientes me recuerdan a los trozos de maíz_ _,_ " added her mother in disgust. [2]

" _Parece que estuvo viajando por días sin parar_ _,_ " Cindy insisted. " _Él necesita refugio por el momento._ " [3]

" _¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no nos matará mientras dormimos y nos robará nuestros objetos de valor?_ " asked her father. [4]

" _De alguna manera, tengo la sensación de que puedo confiar en él_ _,_ " said Cindy. [5]

" _Bueno, es mejor que esperes que tu sentimiento sea correcto,_ " said her mother. " _Porque si él nos mata, no digas que no te advertimos_ _._ " [6]

While listening in, Flame Barrier was getting rather puzzled.

"Err, any of you speak English well?" he asked.

"Of course we can speak English," said Cindy's father. "What do you take us for; a pair of one trick donkeys?"

"I'm sorry," said Flame. "I meant no offense. It's just that I never took Spanish class in school. I can only speak English and Japanese, as well as some Dutch."

"Would you mind using the shower?" asked Cindy's mother, trying to fan away the stench.

"Oh, not at all, ma'am," said Flame. "Sorry about the smell."

* * *

Once Flame had properly showered and been given fresh clothes, he joined Cindy's family for dinner.

"So," said Cindy, "could you tell us what you were doing out on the ocean?"

"It's an interesting story," said Flame. "And honestly, a bit of a sad one. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes, please," said the family.

"Alright," sighed Flame. He took a deep breath, and told them his tale. "Years ago, I was part of a band. During our productions, I fell in love with a woman and we got married. Sometime after, she became pregnant with our son, Flash Sentry. But my band wanted me to leave her behind."

"What did you do?" asked Cindy.

"I decked the leader and quit."

" _Idiotas_ ," the father muttered, referring to the members of Flame's former band.

"I eventually took up a job with the police force," said Flame. "About a year or so later, I discovered that my wife Lullaby Strings was pregnant with a second child. Not only that, but she had been trying to make sure I never found out."

"Why did you think that?" asked the mother.

"She told me right away when she was pregnant with Flash," said Flame. "But with this baby, she wouldn't tell me. I found out because I found her pregnancy test hidden with her belongings. She was two months pregnant and... and she didn't want me to know about it. It's like she was ashamed of me."

"What did she say about it?" asked Cindy.

"I don't remember," sighed Flame. "I was just so disappointed in her. So I decided it would be best if I left for a while. I went on a boat trip, but due to the storm, I ended up on a lifeboat to Everfree Island where I met this eccentric woman named Zecora. For several months, we built a boat so I could return to Rainbow Falls and reunite with my wife. But when we finally arrived... Lullaby had married another man."

"She didn't," gasped Cindy in disbelief.

"She did," confirmed Flame. "I decided to leave Rainbow Falls, and here I am."

"And what of Zecora?" asked Cindy's mother.

"I... figure I may have left her behind in Rainbow Falls," Flame admitted. "I was so distraught I forgot about her. I can only hope she managed to do alright."

"So what do you plan to do now?" asked Cindy.

"Mainly travel the world," said Flame. "It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid."

"Seeing the world's been a dream of mine as well," said Cindy.

"I don't trust this man," warned Cindy's mother. "He might try to take advantage of you."

"What makes you think I'd do such a thing?" asked Flame, sounding indignant.

"Well..." said Cindy's father, choosing his words carefully. "Men have this... certain... sense of urging toward women."

"Look, _papi_ ," Cindy pointed out, "Flame just went through a rough patch."

" _Si_ , but you don't know what certain men are capable of..." Apparently, this was enough to infuriate Cindy.

"For the love of Cristo, _I will not get raped!_ " she nearly screamed.

"I will not do that to her!" cried Flame in an outrage. "What makes you think that I would?!"

Cindy's father realized he may have gone too far.

"Okay, okay, you two," he said, hoping to calm them down. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, but you do realize, Cindy, that I'm only looking out for you, right?"

Cindy nodded, a little shaken from the sudden argument.

"I'm sorry I got a little mad there, _papi_ ," she said. "I understand where you're coming from." Little more was said as dinner was finished.

* * *

A few days later, Cindy was helping Flame to find a job that had good pay.

"I don't want to be hanging out your parents' home forever, much as I'd want to," he told her.

"Well, there's a spot open for a delivery driver," suggest Cindy.

"Really?" asked Flame.

"You can put in an application if you want."

"Will I have to write it up in Spanish?"

"Fortunately, no," said Cindy. "The employees are diverse in language."

"Thank Cristo for that," said Flame, relieved. "Where do I meet with them?"

"Next to the deli on the corner," said Cindy. "I could take you there if you want."

"Sure, _gracias_ ," said Flame gratefully.

" _De nada_ ," replied Cindy.

Before long, Flame was brought to the site. After a rather lengthy interview (in English, of course), he was given the job.

"Thanks for suggesting that I get this job, Cindy," said Flame. He went over and kissed her on the cheek.

"The pleasure was mine," smiled Cindy, blushing. "We should tell my parents about this."

Cindy's parents were indeed happy to hear that Flame would have a job now. "This calls for a celebration," said Cindy's father.

"I'll get cooking," said the mother. She had prepared for her family and Flame _arroz con pollo_ \- rice with chicken - Cuban sandwiches, and Cuba Libre.

"This all looks delicious, mother," said Cindy.

"Yes, indeed," said her father. "You've outdone yourself, dear."

"Well, I don't like to brag," said her mother. The four soon sat down to eat. Within minutes, all of the food had been eaten.

"That hit the spot," sighed Flame. "This was a wonderful meal."

" _Gracias_ ," said Cindy's mother.

* * *

 **MAY 3, 1999**

Within a week, Flame began his new job as a delivery driver. In his first month, he did very well at his job and there were few complaints. On top of that, the job had a very good pay, and soon enough, within a couple of years, Flame had more than enough money to travel the world.

"Well, this is it," he said. "I'm off to see the world."

"Take me with you," suggested Cindy. She put her arms around him and looked up with pleading eyes.

"What about your parents?" asked Flame.

"We got into an argument because they won't let me choose what to do with my life," said Cindy.

"What'd they want you to do?"

"Something boring like making shoes."

"That is boring, indeed."

So, with Cindy by his side, Flame set off to travel the world. At first, Cindy had a great time traveling and seeing the many different sights. But one day in July, she began to feel sick. As they were sailing, she ended up throwing up over the side of the boat.

"What's wrong, Cindy?" asked Flame with concern.

"I don't feel so well," groaned Cindy.

 _That can't be good,_ thought Flame, remembering what happened with Lullaby. "Do you need to lie down?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," said Cindy. All the while, Flame was worried if Cindy's illness was going to have an affect on their world-traveling journey.

* * *

After a few days, they finally arrived at a port. Flame didn't know why, but it looked familiar to him.

"It's like I've been here before," he mused to himself. He had been; little did he or Cindy realize at the moment was that they were back in Rainbow Falls.

"Do you think we should find a doctor?" asked Cindy, breaking Flame out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes, we should," he said after a moment or two.

Before long, the two were at the local doctor's office. Within minutes, they discovered the reason for Cindy's condition.

"I'm _pregnant_?!" she cried in shock.

 _I'm gonna be a father... again!_ thought Flame, also shocked. He then spoke up.

"What town is this exactly?" he asked.

"Rainbow Falls," said the doctor simply.

"Rainbow Falls?!" gasped Flame Barrier. He could not believe it. He was right back where he had started! The last thing he wanted to do was stay in Rainbow Falls. However, he didn't want to do to Cindy what he had done to Lullaby Strings.

 _Should I stay,_ he thought, _or should I flee?_ After a few minutes of thinking, Flame made a decision; he was going to stay for Cindy.

* * *

 **JANUARY 7, 2000**

Several months had passed, and it was now a new millennium. In that time, Flame and Cindy had moved to Downtown Canterlot and after a lot of paperwork had been dealt with, she had become a naturalized citizen. Although Flame wanted to be there for Cindy, he wasn't comfortable enough with marrying her, and tried without success to find her a boyfriend that would treat her right. One afternoon, they were watching television when the news came on.

" _We interrupt this broadcast to bring an urgent report,_ " said reporter Tim Turner. " _A kidnapping has just been reported._ "

 _A kidnapping?_ thought Flame. _Oh no! It must be Cindy's parents; I forgot about them!_

Without a word, Flame left for another room. However, he missed the rest of the announcement.

" _The victim is a young lady of thirteen. She was last seen near the Rainbow Falls Public Library._ _Police are asking for any witnesses to this account._ "

That night, Flame slipped out of the house with his suitcases in tow.

"I can't face prison," he said to himself. Before he'd left, he'd written a note for Cindy explaining everything and tacked it on the refrigerator with a magnet.

 _Dear Cindy,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be gone. I find myself wrestling with the guilt and pains of my past. I never wanted to leave you, but I cannot stay in Rainbow Falls._

 _Love, Flame Barrier._

Attached to the letter was a photograph of the two the day he first got his job as a delivery driver. Poor Cindy could not believe that the one who had helped her travel was now abandoning her and her unborn child. She then broke down crying.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed. She took the photograph and held it close to her chest.

* * *

Cindy tried her best to carry on. There were a few gentlemen who wanted to help her, even marry her. The only problem was that a majority of them were either still in school, or dishonest con artists.

"I might as well accept my fate," sighed Cindy.

As she was walking out of a store with some groceries, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" cried Cindy. She had bumped into a woman in her early twenties with cerulean blue hair and eyes.

"Naw, it's alright, mate," the other woman replied. "Quite a bit nippy, ain't it?"

"It sure is," agreed Cindy. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"I'm Holiday."

"Pleasure to meet you. My name's Cindy."

Cindy reached out a hand to shake with Holiday's, but she quickly pulled it back as she felt a kick in her stomach.

"Oh!" she cried. "The baby's kicking."

"Where's your husband?" asked Holiday. "Don't you even have one?"

"No," sighed Cindy. "I never married. The one who gave me the baby in my belly left me."

"That's awful!" cried Holiday.

"And what's worse is that I don't have a job, I won't be able to support my kid."

"We'll soon put that right," said Holiday as she started to rub Cindy's tummy. "Never worry, little one. Auntie Holiday's here now to help you and yer mum out."

"Thank you very much," said Cindy. And so it was arranged; whenever Cindy would be working, Holiday would act as the babysitter to the former's kid. At last, the day came on March 30 when Cindy gave birth. To her surprise, she had given birth to twins; a boy and a girl! She decided to name the twins First Base and Scootaloo.

* * *

A few weeks after the twins were born, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Holiday.

She opened the door to find Cindy's parents and sister on the other side.

"Is Cindy here?" her mother asked.

"She's in the living room," said Holiday. She led her friend's family inside, and they greeted to the sight of Cindy holding two babies in her arms.

"Mom! Dad! Lofty!" cried Cindy. "What a surprise."

"We're so glad to see you, _hermanita_ ," said Lofty. "These must be the little ones."

"The boy is First Base and the girl Scootaloo," explained Cindy. "Flame was a fan of baseball and had a need for speed, so I named both of the kids what I think he would've wanted." She handed the baby boy to her sister.

"They're so precious," said Lofty. Little First Base made some noises and tried reaching for his aunt. Little Scootaloo was being held by Holiday.

"I know," she said. "You're Cindy's sister, am I right?"

"That I am," replied Lofty. Suddenly, in her arms, First Base began to cry.

"Oh, he must be hungry," said Cindy. She took out a bottle and began feeding him. "What brings you to Rainbow Falls?" she asked her family.

"We heard about you becoming a mother and wanted to congratulate you," said Cindy's mother.

"Thank you," said Cindy.

"I'm sorry for trying to force the shoe job on you," said Cindy's father. "I only wanted to see that you'd have a successful career."

"I know you wanted what was best, _papi_ ," said Cindy. "I'm sorry I left you the way I did."

"I'm glad we could be on good terms with you again, sis," said Lofty. "We'll try and visit you every now and again."

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled Cindy. And so, for the next thirteen years, whilst First Base and Scootaloo grew up, Cindy's parents and sister would visit whenever they could, and sometimes, they even witnessed the twins' achievements like learning to walk and saying their first words.

Not only that, but Holiday had even become romantically involved with Lofty, both eventually marrying in December 2005. However, in August 2013, the family's lives would take a shocking turn...

* * *

 **FOOTNOTE**

 **Lofty and Holiday are Scootaloo's aunts from _Ponyville Mysteries: Riddle of the Rusty Horseshoe_. Mike Vogel confirmed that they are married to each other.**

* * *

 **SPANISH-TO-ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS**

 **1\. What in the world possessed you into bringing this walking septic tank into our house?**

 **2\. His teeth remind me of corn chunks.**

 **3\. He seems to have been traveling for days without stopping. He needs shelter for the time being.**

 **4\. And what makes you so sure he won't kill us in our sleep and steal our valuables?**

 **5\. Somehow, I just have this feeling I can trust him.**

 **6\. Well, you had better hope your feeling was right. Because if he kills us, don't say we didn't warn you.**


	67. SD11 - Awaiting on You All

This one, thankfully, was much easier to write up, and quicker as well! Here, we finally see what becomes of Boomer, and we learn a shocking twist in the Sentry family's lives...

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 11 - Awaiting on You All (Harrison, 1970)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Rachel (TobyandMavisforever)**

 **AUGUST 6, 2013**

"I... I think I've seen and heard enough. Thank you for your time... _Flame Barrier_..."

Cindy was waiting by the front desk of the Rainbow Falls police station. As she sat on one of the chairs, she noticed a blue haired boy with glasses no older than sixteen walk to the front door with a bitter expression on his face, not taking any notice of her.

 _He rather looks like a younger version of Flame,_ Cindy thought. _Could he be one of his sons?_

She didn't have much time to think on that when Night Light came up to her.

"Are you here to see Flame Barrier too?" he asked.

"That I am," Cindy confirmed.

"Follow me." Night Light led Cindy to Flame's cell.

"Here we are," said Night Light. Flame looked up at the police lieutenant and the person with him.

"Cindy?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, Flame Barrier," she replied. "It's me."

"I'm... sorry you had to see me like this."

"Where had you been for the past thirteen years?"

"I've just been travelling for a couple of years," Flame explained. "But around mid-June or so, I ended up back in Rainbow Falls."

"And that was when you accidentally ended up killing your ex-wife?" asked Cindy.

"Yes," said Flame quietly. "I never meant for it to happen. And just then, I met the son I didn't know I had."

"The one Lullaby was pregnant with before you abandoned her?" asked Cindy.

"That's the one," said Flame. "Vienna or Venice I think his name was."

"His name is Vincent," corrected Night Light.

"Right. Veronica," said Flame. "Anyway, what about the kids _you_ were pregnant with?"

"I had twins," said Cindy. "Scootaloo and First Base."

"Twins?!" cried Flame, standing up and clutching onto the cell bars. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So... I've fathered four children?"

"Yes," said Cindy. "And you abandoned all four of them when they needed you. What kind of father would do that to four innocent children?"

The guilt over his actions became too much for Flame. He then broke down crying.

"Victor was right about me!" he sobbed. "I'm a terrible father!"

"Did I lay it out too thick?" asked Cindy to Night Light.

"I think you might've," he replied, shrugging a bit.

"Well, thank you for your time," said Cindy, and without another word, she returned home.

* * *

 **AUGUST 12, 2013**

Fictionary was still feeling down following Lullaby Strings' funeral. Her friends tried to keep her spirits up, but it did little good.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Sure," said Fictionary.

Before long, the five girls, First Base and Butterscotch were all seated at the local ice cream shop. Apple Bloom got a caramel apple shake, Butterscotch had a butterscotch sundae, Sweetie Belle ordered a banana split, Scootaloo ordered herself a chocolate shake, Heartsong was given a strawberry cone, and Fictionary ordered herself a chocolate sundae. First Base had himself a peanut butter shake.

"Who mixes peanut butter with ice cream?" asked Scootaloo. "That sounds weird."

"Don't knock it till you try it," said First Base.

"You got a point there," Fictionary smiled. "But sometimes people prefer flavors they are used to."

"Yeah, Ah know the feelin'," said Apple Bloom.

"I don't mind trying new ice creams once in a while," Heartsong admitted. "Sometimes Song Cue and I go for things like cookies-and-cream, or rainbow flavor."

"They have a rainbow flavor too?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Eh, it's just what we call it," Heartsong shrugged. "It's because it's colored like that."

"I ought to try that sometime," said Scootaloo. "It sounds like something Rainbow Dash would like."

Fictionary noticed that Butterscotch hadn't spoken since they'd ordered their ice cream.

"Hey, Butterscotch," she said. "Aren't you enjoying the ice-cream?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am," he replied. "I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

"About... family. I guess."

"Oh." Fictionary figured that the death of Lullaby must've caused Butterscotch to think about what happened to Ivy and what could've been.

"If Ivy didn't... would things be different?"

"I kinda ask myself that when I think about what happened to my mom too," Fictionary said quietly.

"I guess we're in the same boat," Butterscotch whispered. Quietly, he took a hold of Fictionary's hand, causing the freckled twelve-year-old to blush softly.

"You think our mothers are watching over us now?" Fictionary said quietly.

"They might be," said Butterscotch. Just then, they heard an unwelcoming voice.

"Well, if it isn't the Wussy Squad." Everyone turned around. Butterscotch's eyes widened when he saw it was his older brother Boomer.

"Oh no, not him," he groaned.

"What a way to ruin a perfectly good day..." Heartsong muttered.

"What, not happy to see your own brother-slash-cousin?" taunted Boomer.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fictionary, annoyed by the smug boy's presence.

"Don't I have a right to come into the ice cream shop?" he smirked. "It's a public place."

"You're just here to bully Butterscotch again, aren't you?" accused Scootaloo. "Well, it won't work! There's seven of us, and only one of you."

"Heh," snorted Boomer. "I should have known my wimpy brother would let others fight his battles for him."

"You... take that back."

"Make me, squirt," grinned Boomer. Without any warning, Butterscotch dove from his wheelchair, and tackled Boomer to the ground. He tried to punch the bully in the face, but felt someone pull him off.

"Butterscotch, don't!" cried Fictionary. "We're in public."

"But he deserves it!" protested Butterscotch.

"He's trying to push your buttons," insisted Fictionary. "Please don't let his taunts get to you."

Just then, a waitress came around.

"Did everyone enjoy their- What is going on here?!"

"My brother was making fun of me and my friends," Butterscotch sulked.

"Well, if you're going to go ahead and do that," the waitress scolded, "you get out of the shop and leave our customers in peace."

"Fine," Boomer muttered, and left without another word.

"We're sorry about this," said Fictionary, helping Butterscotch back onto his wheelchair.

"It's alright," the waitress replied. "Is anyone injured?" First Base, Butterscotch and the girls all said they were okay.

"Good," she nodded. "Well, I'll let you stay as long as you need, just to be sure that bully is gone."

As the waitress left, Butterscotch turned to Fictionary.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have acted like that..."

"It's okay," Fictionary replied.

"It could have been worse," Heartsong put in. "Be lucky it didn't end up like how Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw went down."

"Who?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Oh, it's mine and Song Cue's latest hobby," Heartsong admitted. " _Warrior Cats_. Basically two siblings fight each other because Hawkfrost wanted power and Brambleclaw was not letting Hawkfrost take it."

Whilst Heartsong was explaining what _Warrior Cats_ was to her friends, Boomer was sulking over the fact that he'd almost been beaten up by his crippled brother.

"I can't believe this," he muttered. "He was in a wheelchair! If dad weren't in jail, I'd enjoy seeing him torment the little twerp!"

Boomer wasn't sure how he would get to Butterscotch now, with the waitress standing close by him, First Base and the girls. He walked off and headed for the park. There, Rumble was hanging out with some other boys like Pipsqueak and Shady Daze.

"Hey, Rumble!" Boomer called out rudely. "See any people who are scared for their future?"

Rumble just rolled his eyes and ignored him; he knew about Boomer's behavior.

"Any of you chumps wanna help keep that crippled weakling in his place?" asked Boomer.

"Why would we want to bully Butterscotch?" asked Pipsqueak. "He's done nothing to deserve it!"

"Oh yes he has!" growled Boomer. "He took all of mother's attention away from me!"

"That's a complete lie and you know it!" argued Shady Daze.

"Yeah, you're just jealous of him cause he's got friends and you're nothing but a total loser!" agreed Rumble.

Boomer growled. "I ain't no loser!" he snapped. Without warning, he charged at Rumble. He was just about to slug the boy when...

"Boomer!"

He stopped and turned to face the source of the voice. It was Diamond Tiara. The other boys weren't too pleased to see her, but what she said next was shocking, to say the least.

"What do you think you're doing to those boys?"

"Teaching these punks to respect me," said Boomer.

"By beating them up?" snapped Diamond Tiara. "Even _I_ wouldn't sink to this level!"

"Well, that's your own problem," snorted Boomer. He had completely dropped his nice guy farce around the girl he fancied by this point.

"You!" Filthy Rich snapped, looking at Boomer. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Uh, it-it-it's not what you think, sir," Boomer stammered, trying to find a way out of this mess. Filthy Rich didn't say anything else, but he rang up for Miss Cheerliee.

Diamond Tiara slowly walked up to Boomer, and without warning, slapped him hard across the face.

"Ouch! Watch it!" he yelped.

"You lied to me, didn't you?!" snapped Diamond Tiara. "I bet you're not even going to Crystal Prep Academy!"

Pipsqueak, Shady Daze, Rumble and a couple other boys had to bite back some chuckles as Boomer looked around for a way to get out of this mess.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Diamond Tiara snapped again. "I want the truth, Boomer!"

Boomer's eyes flashed crossly. "Okay, my mom tried to save Butterscotch from a wild animal at the zoo one day, but she was mauled to death and Butterscotch ended up the way he is now. My dad and I had been attacking Butterscotch since. There. That's the story!"

"You attacked him all because your mom was killed by an animal?!" Diamond Tiara was in utter disbelief, but it only strengthened her disgust at what she just found out.

"He doesn't deserve that!" Pipsqueak gasped.

"Yeah, it was just an accident!" agreed Shady Daze. "Couldn't you have just let it be?"

"He was always mom's favorite!" snapped Boomer. "Besides, if he'd stuck close to her instead of wandering off, she'd still be alive!"

"Your mother's probably rolling in her grave if she knows what you've done," Rumble snapped. Boomer didn't say anymore; he was _still_ convinced he was in the right. Just then, the group heard a car honk its horn from the carpark.

"Who's that?" asked Pipsqueak. A woman stepped out of the car, and strolled over.

"I got your call, Mr. Rich," she said with a nod.

"It's Miss Cheerilee," said Rumble. "Oh boy, Boomer; the lawnmower's come and your butt is grass."

Cheerliee gave Rumble a shake of her head in disapproval of the comment before turning to Boomer. He didn't feel confident and angry anymore and was now intimidated by the teacher's presence. "Uh oh..." was all he could muster up to say.

"'Uh oh' does not begin to describe how angry I am with you, Boomer!" Cheerilee snapped. "Mr. Rich told me everything. How dare you and that monster you call your father bully such an innocent child like Butterscotch!" Boomer tried to speak, but no words came out.

"You will never be welcome in our school ever again," Cheerilee continued. "I will have a word with the principal to make sure of that, and we'll make sure you are sent to military school to straighten up your behavior."

"M-Military school?!" spluttered Boomer.

"Yes; military school." Boomer said nothing; his whole world had collapsed around him.

"I'll be glad to see him outta our school," Shady Daze said quietly as he and his friends walked off.

"I'm wondering how Heartsong and her family will react to this bombshell," agreed Rumble.

"Let's let them know right now and find out!" Pipsqueak said; and that's just what they did.

* * *

"Oh, that's great news!" Heartsong cried with relief.

"You mean... I'll never have to worry about him ever again?" asked Butterscotch.

"Nope," Apple Bloom grinned.

"Thank goodness for that," smiled Fictionary.

"Does this mean we can have a celebration?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Kind of early for one, isn't it?" First Base pointed out. Sweetie Belle just shrugged with a smile.

"I wonder how my family's going to react," said Heartsong. "Even if they're going to be relieved, they might feel sad at once, especially when Boomer had a chance to redeem himself and wasted it."

"Indeed," Fictionary sighed. "He could have been like Patrick, but instead went down Godred's path."

"Only he didn't throw himself off a cliff or whatever," Scootaloo pointed out.

"True."

* * *

When the rest of Heartsong's and Butterscotch's family heard about it, it was like she guessed; a mixture of sadness and relief.

"Oh, thank StarClan that Boomer's brought to justice," sighed Song Cue.

"But he could be sent to the same military school as Rocky Ripple," Orange Sherbet pointed out. "D'you think they'll plan to get revenge on us one day?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that," muttered his twin.

"Well, you won't have to worry," said Sweet Song. "We'll make sure he's sent to a different military school."

"That's a relief," Heartsong sighed.

"Still, I wish we could've helped him become a better person," said Flutter Butter.

"Boomer chose his own path," Sweet Song sighed. "He did bring it upon himself."

"Still," said Song Cue, "we must continue on, regardless of Boomer's actions."

"I hope Fictionary and her family are doing the same," said Heartsong.

* * *

 **AUGUST 14, 2013**

Flash looked up at the clock; it was 10:54 in the morning. Vincent should've been up by now.

"I guess Vincent decided to sleep in," Flash shrugged.

"No, I think he's still upset about what's happened to Lullaby," said Page Turner. "He's been staying up at night since we heard about her death and eating less. This isn't good for him."

"You're right..." Flash sighed. He went to his brother's bedroom to check on him.

As Flash figured, Vincent was still asleep in bed. For the past few days, his hair had gotten shaggy, and there was prominent stubble on his face.

"I can't just leave him like that..." He walked over to the bed and gently nudged Vincent. Vincent groaned as he stirred.

"M-mom?" he asked tiredly. "Is that you?" Flash shook his head sadly. Vincent groaned again and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on, little brother," said Flash. "Mom wouldn't have wanted you to sleep the rest of your life away." Vincent knew Flash was right. Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed. Slowly, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Morning, Vincent," said Fictionary, a little more quiet than usual.

"Hey, little sis," replied Vincent. He went to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a poppyseed muffin. Just as Vincent began to eat his muffin, there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," said Page as he went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a Cuban woman in her late thirties and her son and daughter.

"Is this the Sentry residence?" asked the woman.

"Why, yes, it is," replied Page. "How may I help you, ma'am?"

"My name is Cindy," said the woman. "I'm a friend of your wife's ex-husband, Flame Barrier." She and Page shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Cindy," said Page. "And are these your kids?"

"Yes. First Base, and Scootaloo."

"Hi there," said Scootaloo.

"Hello," said First Base.

"I assume you're here for a reason?" asked Page.

Cindy nodded. "Scootaloo and First Base have been friends with Fictionary for a while and they wanted to swing on by to hang out."

"Well then, come on in," invited Page, and so the twins did. They found their friend in the kitchen.

"Hey, you two!" Fictionary greeted with a smile.

"Hi there, Fic," said First Base. He then noticed her older brothers.

"So... Flash Sentry and Vincent van Colt," he said, recalling the names Fictionary had mentioned.

"Yep, that's both of us," said the older brother.

"Pleasure to meet you both," First Base smiled. "I'm First Base, and this is Scootaloo, my twin sister."

"Hey there, dudes," said Scootaloo. Vincent smiled and waved, though his smile looked rather forced.

"Don't worry," First Base reassured. "Scootaloo gets excited when she meets someone new."

"I was smiling to appear nice," Vincent explained. "I forced it cause... well..."

"It's not something we did... is it?" asked Scootaloo.

"No, he's still upset over the death of our mom Lullaby Strings," Flash explained.

"Oh my..." Scootaloo now felt sorry for Vincent.

"Well, anyway," said Fictionary, "what're you doing here? Was there a hangout I wasn't informed of?"

"Well, that's what mom mentioned when she took us here," First Base recounted. "Or... was it supposed to be another day and mom got it mixed up?"

Vincent turned to Cindy. "What's your reason for being here?" he asked. "Not to sound rude, you understand."

"Actually..." Cindy sighed, choosing her words carefully. "There's something you kids probably need to know."

"All five of us?" asked Flash.

Cindy nodded. "Well... I heard someone mention your dad was Flame Barrier."

"Me and Vincent, at least," explained Flash. "Fictionary was born from Lullaby and Page Turner."

"I see. Well, anyway, I met him on my travels," Cindy went on. "And we became close."

"Did he... ask you to marry him...?" asked Vincent, hoping it didn't sound offensive. Cindy nodded toward the second oldest of the children present. Flash, Vincent, and Fictionary all looked at each other in confusion.

"Back up a minute there," said Fictionary. "But are you saying...?"

"Yes." Cindy took a deep breath. "Flash, Vincent and Fictionary, First Base and Scootaloo are your siblings too."

" _OUR SIBLINGS_?!"

Flash, Vincent, Fictionary, First Base and Scootaloo could not believe what they were hearing. Silence had hung in the air; it was so quiet you could hear a pin land.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Some loose inspiration was taken from _A Thirst for Appreciation_.**

 **Boomer mocking Rumble for worrying about his future is a reference to _Marks and Recreation_.**


	68. SD12 - Put It There

Now here's a chapter I was looking forward to making since I began the series; the resolution to Flash and Sunset's argument! But will it be a good one? Read on to find out!

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 12 - Put It There (McCartney, 1989)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

"I can't believe that we have two more half-siblings," said Vincent at last.

"I can't believe that two of my best friends would be my half-siblings as well!" exclaimed Fictionary. "Wait, no. We don't have the same mom and dad... but still!"

"I can't believe that I _did_ get a second brother after all," remarked Flash. "Only... he came from a father that was only there for the first twenty months of my life."

"And that First Base is older than Fictionary as well," Vincent pointed out. "I... I just don't know what to say next..."

"Neither do we," agreed Scootaloo.

"It's such a big twist of fate," said First Base.

"Well, would you all care to join us for lunch?" offered Page.

"Sure," said Cindy. "What do you think, kids?"

"Yeah!" cried the twins.

"You might want to clean up a bit," Flash suggested to Vincent. "You're not exactly the best looking sight at the moment."

"Yeah, you're right," said Vincent. Once he'd finished his muffin, he went to the bathroom to shower up. When Vincent next came down, his hair was much tidier and he was clean-shaved.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Looking better than you did when I first found you in bed," said Flash.

"Thanks," said Vincent.

"So," said Flash, "what's the future got in store for us now that we know we're all related?"

"No one knows for sure," said First Base. "Maybe our mom will end up marrying your step-dad and we'll all live together like in that one sitcom I saw."

"Kind of early to be thinking about marriage, isn't it?" asked Scootaloo. "Seems like you've been watching television too much."

"Maybe we'll start to spend more time with each other since we're considered actual family now," suggested Fictionary.

"That would be rather fun," said First Base.

"I suppose," muttered Vincent, though he was a bit reluctant at this idea. Although he was happy to learn he had half-siblings, he was still angry that Flame had not only abandoned Lullaby Strings when she was pregnant, but did the exact same thing to Cindy.

* * *

 **AUGUST 26, 2013**

Vincent had just gotten off the train at Canterlot High. It was the beginning of his junior school year, but he was still not feeling cheery. Everything that had happened through the last few weeks were still lingering in his mind. Many of his friends had noticed his change in demeanor and tried asking him if he was alright, but Vincent kept insisting that he was fine. It was only Sunset Shimmer who could look past that, and she knew she had to do something before Vincent did something drastic. When the school day was over, she decided to tell Celestia about what Vincent was going through.

"I'm worried that if he doesn't stop bottling up his emotions," she said, "he could end up hurting himself."

"I'll have a talk with him tomorrow," said Celestia.

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Vincent was making his way to class when Celestia's voice came on the intercom.

" _Would Vincent van Colt come to my office?_ "

 _What've I done wrong?_ thought Vincent. _It's only the second day of school. Does Principal McCracken know something I don't?_

Before long, Vincent was in Celestia's office.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Vincent nervously.

"I did," said Celestia kindly. "And in case you're wondering, I didn't call you in because you did anything wrong. I'm just... concerned about you."

"Concerned about me?" asked Vincent. "Whatever for, ma'am?"

"Yes," said Celestia. "Sunset told me about how you've been acting lately."

"She did?"

"Yes," said Celestia. "We know how you feel, losing your mother. As she was a good friend of mine, it still hurts knowing that she's gone. But Vincent, sometimes things go wrong. You can't explain it, nor can you predict it. Acting this way won't bring your mother back."

Vincent sighed quietly.

"I miss her so much," he whispered. Tears came to his eyes. The memory of his mother's death began to return to his thoughts and he began crying.

"There, there," comforted Celestia, hugging Vincent; she too was trying to hold back her tears. "We all miss her. She was a wonderful woman. But if she were still alive, would she want to see you acting this way?"

"No," said Vincent softly. "She wouldn't."

"Then the best thing to do is to move on and put on a smile." A small smile appeared on Vincent's face.

* * *

Later that day, all the students were at lunch. Starlight Glimmer was sitting alone, and very few students, if any, had any desire to share a table with her.

Sunset was sitting with Vincent, Comet Tail, Song Cue, Twilight and Moon Dancer. In the last few weeks, there had been some noticeable changes with Sunset; her hair was now a lighter tint, and instead of an orange skirt and black boots, she was now wearing blue jeans and black tennis shoes with an orange stripe on each.

"Feeling better, Vincent?" she asked.

"A little," he replied. "Though the emotions I'm going through won't go away in an instant."

Sunset put a comforting hand over Vincent's.

"At least you'll have your friends by your side to help you," she said.

"Thanks," said Vincent, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Well, look what we have here," came an unwelcoming voice. The two looked up at who was talking to them. It was Garble; the same person Vincent had attacked seven months previous for making fun of Sunset and calling her a she-demon.

"What do you want, Garble?" asked Vincent. Clearly he wasn't in the mood for any nonsense.

"Aw, what's the matter, Vinny?" taunted Garble. "Sad because you lost your mommy?"

"Leave him alone, Garble!" snapped Sunset. "There's nothing wrong with grieving over a lost relative!" She was still angry with Garble for saying hurtful things about her, and for playing with Vincent's emotions.

"You don't want to be attacked by him again, do ya?" agreed Comet.

"He ain't gonna do nothing to me," grinned Garble. "Principal McCracken won't let him fight like a real man."

Garble was partly correct; Vincent did make a promise not to do anything so reckless like that in the future, but that didn't mean he had to take any of Garble's abuse. Ever since Vincent's outburst, Garble had been a laughingstock at Canterlot High for being beaten by someone as dorky as Vincent - at least, that was what Garble thought. Garble was very angry about this humiliation. He blamed it on Vincent and vowed revenge ever since.

"Will you just leave us be?" asked Twilight with annoyance. "Or do I need to get Principal McCracken on your case again?" Much like Starlight and Trixie, Garble had been told off by Celestia for his cruelty towards Sunset. But _unlike_ Starlight and Trixie, all Garble had done was mock her in front of Vincent, and he had been given a severe warning, especially as Celestia had been aware of his attitude before the incident.

"Very well then," Garble sighed with irritation. "I'll leave you alone... for now..." He said that last bit with a hint of malice in his tone as he walked off.

"Hasn't he learned anything at all about bullying others?" asked Comet. "I'm worried for you, Vincent; he might get his own back just because you threw a few punches."

"If you ask me," said Song Cue, "Garble brought this upon himself, just like Starlight and Trixie did. Vincent might've attacked him with a reason, but Garble drove him to it."

"I don't think we should worry about them for now," said Moon Dancer. "But if they think of doing something stupid, I personally wouldn't hesitate to report them."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 9, 2013**

The next couple of weeks went on as normal, and there was the usual announcement of the Fall Formal taking place on the last Friday of the month. Since they'd gotten closer over the past several months, Vincent did think about asking Sunset out, but was unsure if he should since she and Flash were still not getting along at the moment. Unknown to him, however, Sunset was thinking the exact same thing, and she was still hurt about what Flash had said and done.

"What he said and did really hurt me on the inside," she said to herself. "And he thought _I_ was the bully of the story..."

Meanwhile, Flash was also reflecting on what he'd done to Sunset. He was only trying to look out for Vincent but he ended up driving him away and made him closer to Sunset instead. Even though Vincent had since forgiven him, Flash doubted Sunset would ever do the same as well. Still, he kept thinking about how he could apologize to her the next time they met.

"And I hope I'll be able to do so before I begin my first quarter at Rainbow Falls Community College," he said to himself. Little did he realize was that he was going to get his chance sooner than he thought...

Vincent was at his locker, getting his books for his next class. He was just closing it when...

 _Bam!_

He felt something hit him in the back of the head, causing him to black out. Before Vincent's body hit the floor, he was suddenly picked up. It was Garble's henchmen, Fume and Vex, who picked him up. Fume was tall and lanky with yellow hair covering his eyes and a goatee; he looked a bit like Shaggy Rogers from _Scooby-Doo_. Vex was shorter with light purple hair and a unibrow; his shirt appeared to be too small for him.

"What do we do next, boss?" asked Fume.

"Yeah, what next?" asked Vex.

"Take him to the waterfall," said Garble.

"But it's a long way away by foot," said Fume. "And people would get suspicious on the train-"

"We'll steal a car then!" snapped Garble. "Don't ask whose car; any car will do as long as there's a trunk."

What the bullies didn't know was that Sunset had been watching the whole incident. She was angry that they were possibly planning something terrible for Vincent, and she was worried for her friend's well-being.

"I need to let my mother know about this," she said to herself. "Garble and his goons aren't getting away with this!"

So Sunset told Celestia about the situation.

"This is very serious," said Celestia. "We must stop Garble from committing murder." Just then, Discord came storming in.

"Principal McCracken!" he cried. "Some hoodlums just made off with my car!"

"It must have been Garble and his gang!" cried Sunset. "They said they were going to steal a car!"

"I'm calling the police!" said Discord, getting out his phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent began to wake up.

"Oh, my head," he groaned. "What hit me?"

"I did, you four-eyed freak," a voice snarled from next to him. Vincent looked up and noticed who was talking to him.

"GARBLE?!" he screamed. "Where am I?!"

"At the Rainbow Falls waterfall."

"Rainbow Falls waterfall?!" gasped Vincent. "Why did you take me here?"

"One word," said Garble. "Revenge!"

"Revenge?!" cried Vincent. "Why are you guys so bad at me?"

"You humiliated me with that stunt you pulled!" snapped Garble. "Ever since that day, everyone's been making fun of me for being beaten up by a nerd!"

"You were the one who tried to break Sunset's spirit!" argued Vincent. " _You_ brought this upon yourself, Garble!"

"Shut up!" snapped the bully. "Now, you're going to throw yourself off this waterfall and kill yourself."

"And why would I do that?" retorted Vincent.

"Everyone knows how depressed you've been since your mommy died," said Garble. "So nobody would be surprised if you were to be driven to suicide in an attempt to join her in heaven."

"DON'T... bring my mother into this!" snarled Vincent, trying to prevent tears coming to his eyes.

"Aw, did I touch a nerve?" taunted Garble.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Vincent almost screamed. But Garble just kept laughing.

"You'd better stop it or else!" snapped Vincent.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" mocked Garble. "Beat me up? You're not allowed to anymore."

"No, but _I_ can!" cried a voice. Garble turned around only to be punched. It was Flash Sentry who delivered the punch; Vincent had never been so glad to see his older brother.

"You keep your hands off my brother!" snapped Flash.

"Flash? How'd you know I was in trouble?" asked Vincent.

"I called him and told him what was going on," said another voice.

Vincent looked and saw Sunset Shimmer approaching them.

"Well, well," Garble smirked. "If it isn't the she-demon herself."

"You shut your mouth, Garble!" snapped Sunset. "I overheard what you were planning to do to Vincent. You wanted to kill him, didn't you? All because you wanted to make me feel worse than I actually was, you stupid son of a bitch!"

"Temper, temper," taunted Garble.

"Hey, you don't know what I'm capable of!" Sunset had picked up a large rock, and curled her arm like she were in baseball.

"Batter up, numb-nuts!" she called, and she threw the rock which it found its target... right at Garble's groin.

"Argh!" cried Garble in pain, keeling over. Vincent and Flash both winced at the sight; Garble didn't have time to look up as Sunset kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold.

"I did not wish to do that," said Sunset.

"Can't say he didn't deserve that," said Vincent. "Thank you," he said, giving her a hug. Before anymore could be said, everyone could hear police sirens.

"You know what that means?" asked Fume.

"It's the pigs!" cried Vex. "We gotta scram!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" cried Flash. As the crooks tried to flee, Flash tripped them. At that moment, three police cars pulled up. Night Light stepped out of one of the cars, and with him was Shining Armor, now a police cadet.

"Alright, you psychopath," said Shining Armor, grabbing Garble by the collar of his shirt. "You and your cronies are in serious trouble."

Garble groaned as he opened his eyes. "Wh... where am I?" he asked. "What time is it?"

"It's time for you to go to prison," said Night Light, handcuffing Garble. "You're under arrest for theft, kidnapping, and attempted murder."

"What?!" cried Garble. "But you can't do that to me! I've got school to finish!"

"Who said anything about you returning to school after what you've just done?" said a voice. Garble looked over and saw Celestia and Discord glaring at him.

"Um... hi there," he said weakly, trying to play innocent. "It's not what it looks like..."

"You are in enough trouble, young man!" interrupted Celestia. "Don't make it any worse by lying!"

Garble tried to come up with something in response, but he was left speechless by his principal's anger.

"I am disgusted with you," went on Celestia. "How dare you kidnap an innocent boy while he's still getting over his mother's death and try to kill him!"

"But four-eyes over here made me a laughingstock!" protested Garble.

"Four-eyes, as you so rudely put it, happens to be my brother," retorted Flash. "And he happens to be named Vincent as well."

"You can consider yourself expelled for your actions, Garble," said Celestia firmly. "You will never be allowed anywhere near Canterlot High ever again!"

"That's not fair!" protested Garble.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the judge," said Night Light as he and Shining Armor led Garble to the police car.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Sunset to Vincent.

"Got that right," agreed Vincent.

"Are you alright, Vincent?" asked Celestia.

"I am now," replied Vincent. "I thought I was done for."

"I'm glad you're safe as well," smiled Celestia, and she brought Vincent in for a hug, which he returned.

"Hey, Sunset?" said Flash.

"Yes, Flash?" asked Sunset, still upset with what he'd said to her.

"I... I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you," Flash said at last. "I was only trying to protect my brother from being hurt."

"No, Flash," said Sunset. " _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have attacked Vincent like that..."

" _I'm_ the sorry one here!" insisted Flash. "I should have believed you when you said you were being bullied. But I thought you were making up just to gain sympathy. I was blinded by pride."

" _I'm_ the one who's sorry!" argued Sunset. "It was my fear of being ridiculed that caused me to turn out that way!"

"Oh, for the love of Sodor!" cried Vincent, " _Will you two stop fighting over who's sorry_?!"

Both Flash and Sunset were a bit startled by Vincent's outburst.

"I was in the wrong as well," Vincent admitted. "We can't just fight over who should get the whole blame; what's happened has happened. The only thing to do is to just move on."

"He's got a point," said Flash.

"Yeah," said Sunset. "Does that mean I'm allowed back at the Sentry household?"

"Yes," said Flash.

"Hooray!" cheered Vincent. He then embraced his friends in a group hug.

"I'd hate to interrupt a heartwarming moment," said Celestia, "but you two still have class to attend."

"She's right," said Flash. "I'll help get you two to school if you like."

"Thanks, Flash," said Vincent. With that, the three friends got into Flash's car, and made their way back to Canterlot High. On the way, something was on Vincent's mind concerning an old friend from last month.

"Hey, Sunset," he spoke up.

"Yes, Vincent?" she asked.

"Why don't you and your family come over this Saturday?" offered Vincent.

"That sounds like a rather nice idea," said Sunset. "If it's alright with you, Flash."

"That sounds rather fun," said Flash. "I'll have to see if it's okay with dad when I get back home."

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **In an earlier idea, Garble had kidnapped Sunset and tied her to a chair, prompting Vincent to rescue her with Flash's assistance. In addition, it took place at Canterlot High.**

 **A bit of Celestia's conversation with Vincent had some inspiration from a scene from the movie** ** _Twister_** **.**


	69. SD13 - Rising Sun

Happy New Year's Eve, everyone! And to celebrate, here's the penultimate chapter to Volume 1, with a track that's a spiritual sequel to "Here Comes the Sun" from 1969.

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 13 - Rising Sun (Harrison, 2002)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

After dropping off Sunset and Vincent back at school, Flash went home to discuss the idea of Sunset's family coming over that Saturday.

"I hope he'll like the idea," said Flash to himself. "It must've been ages since they last came to the household." To his relief, Page favored the idea.

"I can't remember the last time we had them over," said Page. "We're long overdue for a reunion. When Vincent gets home, we'll let Celestia and her family know about his idea."

"Thanks, Dad," said Flash. Later in the evening, the two told Vincent about the agreed arrangement.

"Thanks for agreeing to this," said Vincent. "What time have we arranged it for Saturday?"

"2:00," said Page.

"Alright then," said Vincent. "I think I'll go play some video games." With that, Vincent headed off to his room. Once he made sure he was alone and that no one was listening, he closed the door, pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Just who was he calling? And why would he not want anyone to overhear him?

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 14, 2013**

Even though it was only a few days until Saturday finally came, to Vincent, it felt like an eternity. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Page. He opened the door. As predicted, it was Sunset Shimmer and her family.

"Kids!" called Page. "We have company!"

 _All going to plan,_ thought Vincent as he headed to the front door. "Hi, Sunset," he said upon greeting his friend.

"Hi, Vincent," said Sunset. "Thanks for inviting us here."

"Think nothing of it. Our families were overdue for a reunion." _I hope that **he** shows up as well,_ Vincent thought to himself.

Before long, the two families were at the dinning room, enjoying a meal.

"So as it turns out," said Flash, "our real father Flame Barrier didn't just abandon our mother, he also abandoned Scootaloo and First Base's mother, fathering all four of us."

"I can't believe he actually did that," said Celestia. "And I used to think that he and Lullaby were a very lovely couple."

"I guess some people eventually change," said Page. Then there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Vincent, getting from the table. He was hoping it was who he thought it was. When Vincent opened the door, he was very pleased to see who this guest was. With jet black hair and green eyes, and about her age, it was none other than Celestia's long-lost husband Sombra.

"I was starting to worry you'd never make it," said Vincent.

"Sorry I'm late," said Sombra. "I got lost."

"Better late than never," said Vincent. "Come on in."

"Who's that at the door?" Flash called from the dining room.

"An old face I'm sure one of you will remember," grinned Vincent. Within seconds, Sombra walked quietly into the room. Celestia was the first to take notice, and her fork dropped from her hand and clattered onto the table when she saw him.

"Sombra?" she asked in quiet surprise.

"Hello there, dear."

Celestia rose from her seat and walked slowly towards her husband.

"Is it really you?" she asked, feeling Sombra's face to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Yes, my love," smiled Sombra, a tear running down his cheek. "It's me. I've come home."

Before anyone could blink, Celestia threw her arms around Sombra in a tight embrace as she began to sob.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again!" she cried. "I thought I had lost you forever!"

"There, there," comforted Sombra.

"How'd you know Sombra'd be here?" Flash asked his brother.

"I may have made a call," suggest Vincent innocently.

"But how did you know about him?" asked Sunset.

"I met him after mom died. He found me by a bridge and was worried that I was trying to kill myself."

"You weren't actually considering it, were you?" cried Flash.

"Of course not!" objected Vincent. "I wasn't _that_ depressed..."

At that moment, Page noticed Sombra as well.

"It really _is_ you," he remarked.

"Hello, old friend," smiled Sombra. Both men hugged each other.

"Do you two know each other, dad?" asked Fictionary.

"We used to attend the same college," explained Page. "We both went to Canterlot University back in the early 90s."

"Are... you my father?" asked Solar Crystal to Sombra. "I'm Solar Crystal. Mom sometimes mentioned you in passing."

"It's true," said Sombra. "I am your father."

"I'm happy to finally meet you, dad," said Solar Crystal, hugging her father. But on the inside, she was upset that he had abandoned her and Celestia long before she was even born. Sombra then turned and noticed Sunset.

"Sunset Shimmer?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," she replied.

"I remember seeing you when you were a baby," said Sombra. "What happened to your mom and dad?"

"My dad was killed by my mom and she's now in jail," Sunset explained, a bit solemnly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," gasped Sombra. "Is that why Celestia took you in?"

"Yes," said Celestia. "She's also had it pretty rough during her first three years of high school. She became the victim of bullying and ended up becoming a bully herself."

"You poor thing," sympathized Sombra. "Nobody deserves to go through treatment like that." He then hugged his foster daughter in comfort. To Sunset, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in six years; fatherly love.

For the rest of the visit, Sombra had caught up on the news regarding his family and what had been going on lately in Rainbow Falls and Canterlot.

"Sounds like I missed quite a lot," remarked Sombra.

"How did you manage to get away from your awful father?" asked Luna.

"I had spent years learning how to evade capture," explained Sombra. "That way, if I were to ever be employed as a spy, I'd know how to stay hidden."

"So you're a bit like James Bond in a sense," remarked Flash.

"Heh-heh. You could say that."

"Don't forget that the Fall Formal is coming soon," added Celestia.

"I'm not sure if I'll go or not," said Sunset, "seeing as how nobody's asked me out yet." She batted her eyelids at Vincent, as though there was something she was trying to imply.

"You... wanted to ask me out...?" Vincent asked while blushing.

"Maybe..." giggled Sunset. "This is, of course, if you didn't want to go with me..." She then made a really sad puppy face. Vincent found an expression like that was hard to resist.

"S-Sunset," he began in a bashful tone, "w-would you like to go to the Fall Formal with me?"

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Sunset pulled him tightly into a hug.

"YES YES YES!" she screamed excitedly. "A MILLION TIMES YES! Oh, I was _hoping_ you'd ask me that!"

"I actually had a feeling it would go this way," chuckled Celestia.

* * *

After an hour or so, the visit was over.

"Thank you for inviting us," said Celestia. "We had a wonderful time."

"And I got to reunite with my family after sixteen years," added Sombra.

"Well, there's that too," giggled Celestia.

"Are you looking forward to the Fall Formal?" asked Sunset to Vincent.

"I sure am," said Vincent. "Because this year, nothing is going to ruin it."

"Er, not a good idea to tempt fate here," Flash pointed out.

"Oh... right," said Vincent, remembering what happened two years ago.

"Don't worry, Vincent," said Sunset. "I won't make a laughingstock of you this time."

"Thanks," smiled Vincent. Both he and Sunset hugged each other before she went off to join her family.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 15, 2013**

The next day, Vincent and Flash went to go watch the Rainbooms practice.

"D'you think they'll even speak with me?" Flash asked nervously.

"I'm sure they will," said Vincent. "They know better than to hold onto a grudge. Look at Pinkie; she's the least likely to hold a grudge."

"You have a point," said Flash.

Before long, they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Big Macintosh was tending to some of the trees.

"Morning, Big Mac," Vincent called to him.

"Mornin', Vincent," greeted Big Macintosh. "What're ya'll doin' here?"

"We came to see the Rainbooms practice," said Flash.

"They're over in the barn," said Big Macintosh.

"Thanks," said Vincent. The Sentry brothers then made their way to the barn and found the Rainbooms setting up to play.

"Hi, girls," said Vincent.

"Oh, hi there, Vincent!" said Sunset. She had been expecting him and Flash to turn up.

"Er, I came too," added Flash nervously.

"Hey, Flash," said Rainbow Dash. "What're you here for?"

"I... just wanted to apologize for my recent behavior," said Flash. "What I said and did was extremely irresponsible, petty, and shallow-minded. I don't have any excuse whatsoever."

"We forgive you, Flash," said Fluttershy.

"Y-you do?"

"Why wouldn't we?" said Rainbow Dash, placing an arm around his shoulders. "You're one of our oldest friends."

"Going soft, aren't we, Dashie?" Vincent smirked. The others couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. Sunset especially couldn't help giggling; Vincent always found ways to amuse her even without trying.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you, Vincent?" snapped Rainbow Dash.

"No," smirked Vincent, ignoring the insult she'd just given him.

"Stop laughing!" protested Rainbow Dash.

"Aw, come on, Dash," said Sunset. "He's only joking with you."

"I suppose," muttered Rainbow Dash. Soon, it was time to start practice. The first song they performed was "Rainbow Rocks" in D major; it was initially begun by Rainbow Dash and Sunset, and then Applejack helped with some additional lyrics.

Listening to them perform the song, Vincent and Flash both felt a personal connection to the first verse: _We used to fight with each other, but then we learned to recover. You know our friendship is real when you just say what you feel._

As the Rainbooms continued rehearsing the songs they intended for their first album, as well as a few new ones like "Dance Magic" and "Friendship Through the Ages", Flash had offered to help to record their music; he'd brought a few microphones and a blank reel-to-reel audio tape.

"We could turn this barn into a recording studio," suggested Flash.

"Hmm, Ah guess we could," said Applejack. "Ah'd have to let the family know about it first."

"I'm starting to get hungry," said Pinkie Pie.

"Let's get some grub," said Rainbow Dash.

"Ugh!" cried Rarity in disgust. "Why would anyone want to eat grub worms?"

"No, Rarity!" laughed Rainbow Dash. "I was referring to getting some food; actual, human food."

"Oh," blinked Rarity sheepishly. "I knew that, of course."

"Of course you did..."

"Tell ya what; why don't mah family and Ah make dinner fer everyone?" suggested Applejack.

"Good idea," said Sunset.

* * *

After some calls had been made, the Rainbooms and the Sentry brothers were given permission to stay with the Apples for dinner. The friends were served a hearty feast of macaroni with tomato juice, mashed potatoes, and apple pie for desert.

"You guys sure know how to cook," said Rainbow Dash.

"Eeyup," replied Big Macintosh.

"You should consider making your own diner," suggested Vincent.

"Heh, nope," said Applejack. "Then our dinners wouldn't feel special."

"Good food is made from love, not money," added Apple Bloom.

"Eeyup," agreed Big Macintosh.

"Granny," said Applejack, "ya know that barn mah friends use to perform our songs?"

"Yeah," said Granny Smith. "What about it?"

"Well, the band wants to turn it into a recording studio."

"When was the last time we gave it other uses?" asked Apple Bloom.

"We haven't used it too often since your parents passed away," said Granny Smith.

"Eenope," agreed Big Macintosh. "It's been takin' up space lately."

"At least now it'll be put to good use," said Vincent. "What'll the new studio be called?"

"It's your home, AJ," said Rainbow Dash. "You make the call."

"Ah think Ah've got it!" cried Applejack after several seconds of silence. "Ah'll call the new studio SARA."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked with disappointment. "You're naming it for a person's name?"

"No, no, no," explained Applejack. "SARA is an acronym fer Sweet Apple Recording Acres."

There was once again silence before Pinkie spoke up. "Catchy name!" she giggled.

"So," said Sunset, "Sweet Apple Recording Acres it is."

"This is going to be so much fun," said Fluttershy.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 27, 2013**

It was the evening of the 2013 Fall Formal. Vincent was feeling very anxious as he waited for Sunset to arrive. This was his third Formal at Canterlot High, and his first (and possibly last) with Sunset, so he wanted to make every second count. Before long, Sunset arrived.

"Hi, Vincent!" she waved. Vincent noticed that Sunset was wearing the phoenix dress that Coco had made for her.

"Good evening, Sunset," he said, a bit shyly. "You... look lovely this evening."

"Thanks," Sunset giggled. "You look handsome as well." Vincent couldn't help but blush.

"Sh-shall we go inside?" he asked nervously.

"We shall," said Sunset. Vincent took her hand and led her inside the school building to the gymnasium.

Once inside, the two could see many of their friends having fun. The first to catch their attention were Comet Tail and Song Cue.

"Hi, you two!" called Song Cue. "I see you're finally having that date you wanted, Vincent."

"I sure am," said Vincent.

"How are you two doing?" asked Sunset.

"Great," said Comet. "I can't believe Song Cue and I have been a couple for over a year now."

"Don't be surprised if Pinkie throws you two an anniversary party," chuckled Vincent.

"She already did for our first kiss," said Song Cue. "And my birthday was a few weeks ago."

"Pinkie sure does love parties," said Sunset.

"Who knows what she'll come up with next," agreed Vincent. At that moment, Pinkie Pie came bouncing up to them.

"Hiya!" she cried cheerfully.

"Oh, hey there, Pinkie," said Sunset. "Did someone ask you out to the Formal?"

"He's over by the punch bowl," said Pinkie. Vincent and Sunset looked over and saw Thunderbass speaking with Captain Planet and Sandalwood.

"Thunderbass?" asked Sunset.

"Yep-yep-yeppers!" replied Pinkie.

"How'd you two hook up?"

"I noticed how lonely he was at one of my parties," explained Pinkie Pie.

"Why was that?" asked Vincent.

"I guess he had nobody else to hang out with," said Pinkie.

"Or maybe he scared off some girls," Sunset joked, and Vincent snickered quietly at this.

"So I asked if he would like to hang out," Pinkie continued. "Eventually, one thing led to another."

"And soon enough, she'll be preparing her own wedding," whispered Vincent to Sunset, who giggled in reply.

Pinkie heard Vincent's comment and couldn't help but blush.

As the party carried on, Vincent began to feel rather nervous. The last two times he had gone didn't end up the way he had hoped.

"The decorations look lovely, don't they?" asked Sunset, noticing he looked a bit distracted.

"Huh?" asked Vincent, snapping from his thoughts. "Oh! Yes. They're all really lovely this evening."

"Is something bothering you?" asked Sunset.

"Erm... no," lied Vincent. "Nothing's bothering me." He put on a forced smile, but Sunset wasn't fooled.

"I figure we should speak in private," she said. The two walked outside to get a little privacy.

"How are you really feeling, Vincent?" asked Sunset. "You've been acting really strange lately."

Vincent knew it would be no good to lie to Sunset. So he decided to own up and tell her the truth.

"It kind has to do with the 2011 Fall Formal," he began.

"Oh, I remember that," said Sunset.

"It wasn't exactly the best day of my life," said Vincent. "Flash ruined my chance to ask you out, and I ended up humiliated."

Vincent almost looked as if he wanted to cry, but then Sunset had a quick thought.

"Would you... close your eyes for me?" she asked.

"O-okay," said Vincent, wondering what his friend was up to.

"Are they closed?"

"I can only see pitch black."

"Good," said Sunset. "Make sure they're closed the whole time..."

Before Vincent could respond, Sunset gently took a hold of his neck and head, and then pressed her lips against his own. Although he couldn't see what was happening, Vincent was blushing hard. After a few seconds, the kiss ended.

"Okay, Vincent," said Sunset. "You can open your eyes now." Vincent did so, not losing his blush.

"Did you like that?" asked Sunset.

"I... I did," said Vincent, smiling slightly. "Thanks."

"Wanna go back in?" asked Sunset.

"Sure."

Arm in arm, the couple went back into the gym.

"Are you two feeling alright?" asked Comet when he saw them return.

"We're fine now," said Vincent. "We, erm, needed a bit of fresh air and all."

"Did we miss anything?" asked Sunset.

"Not a thing," said Song Cue. "I think your mom's about to make an announcement." She was right; Celestia was at the stage.

"Thank you all for coming," she said into the microphone. "It's time to announce this year's Princess of the Fall Formal."

"Princess of the Fall Formal?" asked Vincent. "They didn't have that in the last two Formals."

"I heard Principal McCracken decided to do a change this year as a surprise," said Song Cue.

"Did she?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah," said Comet Tail.

"And this year's Princess of the Fall Formal is..." Celestia paused impressively. "Sunset Shimmer!"

When Sunset heard her name, she gasped.

 _Me? A Princess?_ she thought in amazement. _What have I done to earn this title?_ Slowly, she began to walk towards the stage. When she got to the stage, her adopted mother placed a tiara on her head.

"She only got that award cause she's the principal's daughter!" called a heckler.

"Oi!" snapped Vincent. "Do I have to come out there?!" There was silence as he continued to call out the heckler.

"Don't you remember all the trouble Sunset's gone through, and how hard she's worked to redeem herself? If you ask me, she _deserves_ this award!"

"Vincent's right," said Song Cue. "You should really think about what you say before you speak!"

The heckler remained silent and backed off.

"That was very well said, you two," said Sunset.

"Thanks," said Vincent.

"And speaking of which..." Celestia quietly smirked to herself. "Our Prince of the Fall Formal for 2013 is none other than Vincent van Colt himself!" Vincent was so surprised that he didn't know what to say! Still, he joined Sunset and Celestia on the stage. The principal gave Vincent a crown of his own as he stood next to Sunset.

"As the one who stood by Sunset's side for the longest time when she needed it," said Celestia, "it was fitting for this award to go to you."

"W-well... thank you," Vincent finally spoke. Within a few minutes, a picture was taken of the Prince and Princess of the Fall Formal to go in the school yearbooks. Suddenly, slow music began to play over the speakers.

"You know what that means?" asked Sunset.

"Couples only?" asked Vincent.

Sunset responded with a giggle, taking Vincent's hand, and leading him back to the floor.

"Whoa!" cried Vincent, trying to stay on his feet.

"Sorry about that," said Sunset, giggling slightly. "Would you care to lead the Princess for a dance?" She batted her eyelids at him.

"It would be my pleasure," Vincent blushed. But first, he took her hand and kissed it, making Sunset blush as well. Vincent then took Sunset's hand, putting the other around her waist, and the two began dancing. Sunset was amazed at how good he was at dancing.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" she asked.

"Mom used to teach me years ago," explained Vincent. "Sometimes, I stepped on her foot by accident or knocked something over."

Sunset chuckled; that little tale amused her. She then started nuzzling up on him. Vincent couldn't help but blush at this. They continued dancing until eventually, it was time to go home.

"I had the most wonderful night of my life," said Sunset.

"I'm glad you did," smiled Vincent. "Cause I did too." The two hugged each other before they parted.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Vincent.

"See you tomorrow as well," replied Sunset, and she blew him a kiss. Vincent blushed once again.

* * *

 **JUNE 16, 2014**

Vincent and Sunset were looking at the school yearbook for 2013-14, and turned to the page where they saw they'd been given the title of "Cutest Couple".

"Who would have thought it?" asked Vincent.

"I know," said Sunset. "Never in my life would I ever think I'd be part of the Cutest Couple in the yearbook."

"Me neither," said Vincent. "But still, I think many will agree that we were made for each other." Sunset nodded and rested her head on Vincent's shoulder.

"I love you, Vincent," she said quietly, but loud enough so he heard her. Vincent smiled and stroked her face, making her blush and giggle a bit.

"I love you too, Sunset."


	70. SD14 - Pipes of Peace

And now, we finally come to the finale of the first volume of _Art of a Sun's Love_. And surprisingly enough, we actually end on a TwiSentry chapter. I've recently compiled a playlist on YouTube for the volume; just look up "Art of a Sun's Love" under "Playlist".

* * *

 **Sub-Volume 5 -** ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Chapter 14 - Pipes of Peace (McCartney, 1983)**

 **Written by Zack Wanzer, James Riddle and Mike Nicholson**

 **AUGUST 4, 2038**

"I'm glad Grandma Celestia got to see Sombra again," said Dawn.

"I liked how everyone forgave dad," said Dusk.

"Well... not everybody," said Twilight. "At least, not wholly."

"Why's that?" asked Dusk.

"I let my emotions hold me back," said Twilight.

"You did?" asked Violet. "Why, mom?"

"I was upset when Flash snapped at me like that, and I feared he would do it again."

"What made you finally forgive him?" asked Twilight V.

"Well," said Twilight, "it goes like this..."

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 9, 2013**

Twilight was with the Rainbooms at the nearby cafe enjoying some drinks.

"I can't believe you actually got to be crowned Princess, Sunset," said Twilight.

"I still can't believe it myself," said Sunset. "I don't think I heard anything about it myself."

"Principal McCracken must have wanted it to be a surprise for you," suggested Rarity.

"And it was nice of Flash to be alright with you and Vincent going together," added Fluttershy.

"Flash?" asked Twilight. "After his blowout with Vincent?" She and Flash hadn't spoken to each other ever since he'd yelled at her. Twilight had been to Lullaby Strings' funeral, but never once directly interacted with Flash.

"He feels terrible for how he acted," said Sunset. "He even blamed himself for his mother's death at one point."

"He did?"

"Yeah," said Sunset. "But still, Vincent and I have been helping him try to make up for how he acted. He even helped rescue Vincent when Garble tried to kill him."

"Garble tried to kill Vincent?!" Rainbow Dash cried in shock. "I know that Garble was a jerk, but this is sadistic, even for him!"

"Why didn't ya'll tell us about it sooner?" asked Applejack.

"I was so caught up with other things that it must have slipped my mind," admitted Sunset.

"Eh, it's fine," said Rainbow Dash. "Happens to all of us."

"Well, erm, anyway, Flash came to one of our rehearsals," added Fluttershy. "He even apologized for how he acted."

"And Flash even suggested turning Applejack's old barn into a recording studio," added Pinkie Pie.

"Had to run it by the rest of the family, first," Applejack pointed out.

"I guess Flash has taken a step in a better direction," said Twilight.

"Did he ever apologize to you yet?" asked Rarity.

"Well... now that I think about it," said Twilight, "no. We haven't spoken to each other in months."

"Why not?" asked Pinkie.

"I had hoped Flash would apologize sometime after the funeral," said Twilight, "but he didn't."

"I'm kind of wondering that myself," said Sunset. "I should see if I can find out why."

"Thanks," said Twilight. With that, Sunset set off to find Flash.

* * *

Flash was at the arcade with Vincent. Both of them were playing _Street Fighter II_ with Flash playing as Zangief and Vincent as Chun-Li.

"Oh, I'm gonna kick your butt this time, Vincent," smirked Flash.

"We'll see," grinned Vincent. But despite Flash's best efforts, Vincent had beaten his character for the third time in a row.

"Damn it!" cried Flash as his character got knocked out. "Why, Zangief?! You're a big tough guy! Why'd you let a girl kick your butt?!"

"Maybe Chun-Li's figure distracted him," Vincent teased.

"Oh, shut up." At that moment, Sunset Shimmer walked in.

"Hey guys," she called.

"Oh hi, Sunset," said Vincent. "What're you doing here?"

"I was looking for Flash," said Sunset.

"Why'd you want to see me?" asked Flash.

"Why didn't you apologize to Twilight for yelling at her?" asked Sunset.

"I'm... I'm too afraid," sighed Flash. "What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Vincent.

"It's just this gut feeling that she's going to hate me forever."

"No, she wouldn't," said Vincent.

"How do you know?" asked Flash.

"She doesn't seem the type of person who would hate anybody."

"Vincent's right. And besides," added Sunset, "you had no problems apologizing to us."

"You got a point there," said Flash. "But what am I going to do?"

"Isn't Christmas around the corner?" asked Sunset.

"Well, technically, we have Thanksgiving to worry about first," Vincent pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good point," said Sunset. But Flash didn't hear either of them. The moment Sunset mentioned Christmas, it sparked an idea in Flash.

"I could get Twilight a special gift for Christmas! Maybe that'll help in wining her trust back." And on that note, Flash rushed out of the arcade. It was just as he was leaving that Vincent remembered something.

"Twilight doesn't celebrate Christmas, does she?"

"No, she doesn't," said Sunset, suddenly remembering as well. "Do you think we should tell Flash about it?"

"Yes," said Vincent. With that, the two raced off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flash was out doing some shopping, but he didn't know where to start, or what Twilight would want.

"Well, she really loves books," Flash said to himself. "And I've heard she enjoys the likes of Robert Louis Stevenson and H. G. Wells."

So Flash's first stop was at the bookstore. Inside, he came across Moon Dancer and her friends.

"Hey, Moon Dancer," Flash greeted.

"Oh hi, Flash," said Moon Dancer. "What brings you here?"

"I was thinking of getting Twilight something for Christmas," said Flash.

"This early?" asked Moon Dancer in surprise. But before she could say more, her friends interrupted.

"Are you thinking of giving her something related to astrology?" asked Minuette eagerly.

"No," said Twinkleshine. "He's probably planning to see a movie with her. What'll it be?"

"That's so lame and cliche," said Lemon Hearts. "Most likely it's a demolition derby."

"Actually," interrupted Flash, "I was merely planning on getting her a book."

"Ohh..." The three girls looked rather silly and embarrassed.

"Well, she does love books," said Moon Dancer. "What did you have in mind?"

"I haven't decided yet," said Flash. "I was thinking somewhere along the lines of authors she enjoys reading about."

"Oh, you mean like Stevenson and Wells?" asked Moon Dancer.

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Flash.

"Well, perhaps I could help you decide what she'd like," Moon Dancer offered.

"Thanks," said Flash.

A few minutes later, Twilight walked into the store. Unfortunately, she didn't see Flash and Moon Dancer, but she _did_ see Vincent and Sunset come in.

"Hey there, Twi," said Vincent.

"Hi," greeted Twilight. "What brings you two here?"

"We were looking for Flash," explained Sunset. "You seen him around here?"

"I don't think I have," said Twilight. "Why?"

"He was thinking on getting you something for Christmas," explained Vincent.

"Except there was a problem..." Sunset looked away sheepishly. "We almost forgot that you _don't_ celebrate Christmas."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Vincent.

"It's alright," said Twilight. "An honest mistake."

"Well, we wanted to tell him that we made that mistake," said Vincent, "but we're not sure where he is right now."

"He could be just about anywhere right now," added Sunset. "Well, not anywhere in the world, but you get my point."

As they were talking, none of them noticed Flash walking past them and leaving the bookstore without having bought anything he thought Twilight would like.

"I'll have to try something else," he said to himself. Back inside, Moon Dancer had decided on what books she'd buy for herself when she came across the trio.

"Hey, Moon Dancer," said Twilight.

"Did you happen to see Flash anywhere?" asked Sunset.

"He was here," said Moon Dancer. "But he didn't find anything he thought good, so he left."

"D'you know where he's gone?" asked Vincent.

"It looks like he went in the direction of the Star Swirl Market."

"Well, come on then, girls," said Vincent; and on that note, the four headed off the the Star Swirl Market.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flash was now at the Star Swirl Market, marveling at many of its wonders.

"Twilight must have a field day whenever she comes here," he said to himself. "But... where do I begin? What would she like?"

During his search, Flash came across an odd sphere with small purplish beams inside.

"I've heard of this," he said with interest. "It's one of those plasma balls." Flash put his hand on the plasma ball to see if it worked. The moment he did so, the purple rays started shining in the areas his hand was.

"Neat," said Flash. "How much does this cost?" He found the price tag.

"$19.95? Hmm, that's not too bad." He took the plasma ball up to the counter.

"I'd like to buy one of these," said Flash.

"That'll be $19.95," said the clerk. Flash handled the clerk the money, as well as extra for tax, and the clerk put Flash's purchase into a bag. Flash was just leaving the store when Math Equation walked in.

"Hey Math," said Flash.

"Oh, uh... hi Flash?" answered Math. He was surprised that his rival was being nice to him. "What brings you here?"

"Just getting a present for Twilight," he replied.

"A present? You do realize her birthday was only last month!" joked Math.

"I knew that," said Flash. "But this is a Christmas present for her."

Math knew that Twilight was Jewish and therefore didn't celebrate Christmas, but he didn't want to say anything to offend Flash.

"Sounds... nice," he said.

"Listen," said Flash, "I wanted to apologize for everything that I put you through."

"What do you mean?" asked Math.

"I'm talking about the feuds we've had for about four years," said Flash.

"Oh," said Math. "I see."

After a moment of silence, Math finally spoke again. "Well, if I don't see you or the folks next month, Merry Christmas."

"You might see me around," replied Flash. "You never know these things, right?"

"True," replied Math. "Say hi to Vincent and Fictionary for me."

"Will do," said Flash, turning to go. With that, he raced off.

"I finally got Twilight a great gift!" he said to himself.

Flash was so ecstatic, that he wasn't watching where he was going, and then everything seemed to happen at once!

Up ahead, a janitor had just mopped the floor. Flash didn't see the "Wet Floor" sign until it was too late!

Vincent and the girls rounded the bend, still looking for Flash.

"Look out!" cried Flash, as he slid on the wet floor. The four friends were frozen in shock and surprise. Flash briefly flew into the air, as did his shopping bag, and knocked all four of them over like bowling pins.

The plasma globe flew out of its bag, then out of its box, and finally hit the ground, shattering to pieces.

"NO!" cried Flash in horror.

"Are you alright, Flash?" asked Twilight.

"No," said Flash in quiet despair. "I'm not alright at all."

"Wh-why not?" asked Twilight, not understanding.

"I bought you a great Christmas present," explained Flash, "but now it's been destroyed!"

"But Flash," said Twilight, "didn't anyone tell you? My family doesn't celebrate Christmas."

Flash blinked in disbelief. "Come again?"

"I'm Jewish on my mother's side," explained Twilight. "We celebrate Hanukkah."

"Oh..." Now Flash felt extremely foolish. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I feel this whole thing was _my_ fault," admitted Sunset. "I rather forgot she was Jewish myself."

"Same here," said Vincent. "This was our fault as well, Flash."

"It's just not fair," said Flash. "I try to make up for how I upset Twilight, and _this_ is the thanks I get?" He slowly began to walk away, defeated.

* * *

Flash was sitting on a bench in front of the water fountain, alone with his thoughts.

"It's just not fair," he sighed, tossing a coin into the fountain.

"What isn't fair?" came a voice. Flash turned to face the source of the voice; it was Twilight Sparkle herself, and she looked concerned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see if you were alright," said Twilight.

"Not really," said Flash. "I've been having a hard time lately."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"The whole Sunset Shimmer incident for one," said Flash. "Not to mention how I ended up falling out with my own brother, and my mom's eventual death. But the worst thing I went through was when I yelled at you while I was mad about Vincent disowning me."

Flash tried preventing tears coming to his eyes. "You didn't deserve that," he added quietly. "I've always hated myself for hurting you, and I wanted to find a way to make it up to you and show how sorry I was. And I thought my chance would come by buying you a great present, but then it got destroyed in that fall."

He then buried his face in his hands, crying softly. Twilight felt sorry for Flash. It was heartbreaking to see him in such a state. To try and comfort him, she playfully ruffled his hair. Flash was surprised by this motion.

"Mom..." he whispered softly. Almost suddenly, a memory came to him...

* * *

 _It was fourteen years ago. When Flash first attended preschool, he'd gotten into a scrape with some bullies. Although he'd won, Flash was still pretty hurt. And when Lullaby Strings came to pick him up, he'd gotten a bloody nose._

 _"Don't worry, sweetie," comforted Lullaby. "We'll get that cleaned up in no time."_

 _When they got home, Lullaby started to doctor little Flash up._

 _"What happened at preschool, Flash?" she asked._

 _"Some boys were being jerks," explained Flash. "So I was trying to defend the others. I won, though." He raised his fist in victory._

 _"Now Flash," said Lullaby sternly. "You know I don't like the idea of you fighting."_

 _"I know, mommy," said Flash. "I'm sorry, mommy."_

 _"It's okay, sweetheart," said Lullaby. She then hugged her little son, and started ruffling his hair. This caused Flash to chuckle a bit._

 _"I love you, mommy," he said._

 _"I love you too, Flash," said Lullaby._

* * *

Suddenly, Flash found himself being shaken.

"Flash? Are you still there?" Flash shut his eyes, waited a few seconds, and opened them back up. He then turned to Twilight.

"Oh. Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I was, uh, lost in thought."

"I see," said Twilight. "Well, anyway, I appreciate what you wanted to do, Flash, but all you had to do was say sorry."

"I was too scared that you wouldn't accept my apology," Flash admitted in shame.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I really upset you when I snapped at you like that," said Flash. "And I worried that it would take more than an apology to make up for it."

"Flash," said Twilight, "you didn't mean to upset me. You were just really upset and not thinking about what you were saying or doing."

"You mean you didn't stay upset at me?"

"Of course not," smiled Twilight. "Staying upset at someone never solves anything." Then to Flash's surprise, Twilight kissed him. Neither of them noticed that Math Equation had witnessed the whole thing.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. "He got a kiss from her before I could."

* * *

That afternoon, Math decided to drown his sorrow in ice cream at Sugarcube Corner. He was in the middle of his fourth or fifth bowl when a voice spoke up to him.

"Having a hard time, darling?"

Math looked up from his bowl. It was Rarity who had spoken to him.

"What brings you here?" asked Math.

"Sweetie Belle and I stopped by to get a treat," explained Rarity. Math noticed Rarity's younger sister next to her.

"Hi Math," chirruped the younger sister. "What's up with you?"

Math decided to pluck up courage, and tell the two Belle sisters about what had happened that day. "That traitor stole her from me!" he concluded.

"I think I understand where you're coming from," said Rarity, attempting to make Math feel better.

"You mean you had a crush on some guy, and some other girl stole him from you?" he asked.

"Well, not exactly..." answered Rarity. "Do you remember Principal McCracken's first cousin once removed, Vladimir Blueblood?"

"Yeah, I do," Math nodded, so Rarity continued.

"I went out with him for the 2009 Fall Formal," she said. "Since he came from a wealthy family, I was attracted to him." She chuckled awkwardly before continuing. "Of course, I realize now how shallow that was. However, our date was anything but pleasant; he wouldn't give me a rose that caught my interest, expected me to open the door for him, used my shawl to avoid getting his shoes dirty, and as if that wasn't bad enough, a cake was catapulted into the air and used me as a shield, that... that-!" Rarity thought she was going to say something about Blueblood no respectable lady should, but then remembered that her little sister was present.

"It's okay," said Math, understanding what his friend meant. "I get it. So what did you do?"

"I chewed him out in front of entire of the entire auditorium," said Rarity. "I even smeared cake in his face as retaliation."

Math chuckled. "Serves him right!" he remarked.

"Thankfully," continued Rarity, "I never saw him after that."

"I suppose Principal McCracken sent him away to put him in his place," guessed Math.

"Perhaps," she replied. "But I had learned one thing that night; if I were to be in a relationship, I want to be with someone who would love me for who I am, regardless of social status or what have you."

"That's a good message for anyone, really," said Math, and Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Rarity. "I know it's early, but I have your Christmas present here; I thought I'd give it to you now. Unless you'd rather wait till later..."

"It's up to you," said Math.

"Very well then," replied Rarity, as she pulled a present out of her bag. It had green wrapping, and on it was a sticker that said:

To: MATH EQUATION

MERRY CHRISTMAS

From: RARITY

"Hey!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle. "Why does _he_ get to get his present early?! What about me?"

"You'll get yours when the time comes, sweetie," said her older sister.

Math opened his present, and inside it was a cerulean scarf with teal and white stripes. "Oh Rarity," he said, "you shouldn't have!"

"Do you like it, darling?" asked Rarity. "I made it myself."

"Like it?" answered Math. "I love it! It's great!" He got up and gave Rarity a hug. "Merry Christmas, Rarity."

"Merry Christmas, Math," said Rarity, hugging him back. "I knew my best friend would love it."

"Am I really your best friend?" asked Math.

"Well," said Rarity, "I have a lot of friends, but you are my best guy friend. You're such a sweetie." She turned to her sister. "No offense, Sweetie Belle."

"None taken," replied Sweetie Belle, as the three of them went to get the two Belle sisters a treat.

"I don't think I could eat another bite of ice cream for at least a week!" exclaimed Math.

"I'm not surprised," said Rarity.

"You've even got some on you face," joked Sweetie Belle.

Math, feeling a bit embarrassed, got some napkins and wiped the ice cream residue off his face, as they got in line.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 14, 2013**

A few days later, Page Turner had just gotten the mail.

"Hmm," said Page, sifting through the mail. "Bills, bills, junkmail... hello, what's this? Flash?" called Page. "There's a letter for you."

"For me?" asked Flash, coming out to the kitchen. He took the letter from his stepfather's hand and looked at who sent it to him.

"It's from Twilight!" he said happily. "From 81 Zacherle Street." He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, which read as follows:

 _Dear Flash,  
I was wondering if you had any plans. If you were free, would you care to join me and my family for Hanukkah? The dates are from November 27 to December 5.  
Yours sincerely,  
Twilight Sparkle IV_

"Alright!" cried Flash excitedly. "Twilight's invited me over!"

"Has she now?" asked Page with interest.

"Yeah. To join her family for Hanukkah. I suppose that will give me a chance to learn about some new traditions." There was a pause before Flash spoke up again. "Do we have any plans between Thanksgiving and the fifth of December?"

"I better check," said Page, looking through the calendar. "Well, we don't have anything planned for that week," he said at last. "So we're clear."

"Alright," said Flash. "So I'm free to join starting with Friday the 29th. I'll let Twilight know about it." So he began to write a letter to Twilight on a fresh sheet of paper.

 _Hey there, Twilight.  
My family doesn't have any plans between the 29th of Nov and the 5th of Dec (that could change, however), so I would love to join you and your family for Hanukkah. It'll be fun to learn about the holiday for myself. See you then!  
Flash S._

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 29, 2013**

Late that afternoon, Flash showed up at the Sparkle family house, and knocked on the door. He felt nervous, but did his best not to show it.

 _Don't blow this, Sentry,_ he thought to himself. _Just make a good impression on her family, and you'll be okay._

At last, the door opened. It was Twilight's brother, Shining Armor.

"Hello, Flash," Shining greeted. Flash knew that Shining could sometimes be overprotective of his little sister; still, he put on the best smile he could.

"Uh, hi," he said. "Twilight gave me an invite to join you guys." Just then, Twilight walked up.

"Hi there, Flash," she said.

"Hi, Twilight," said Flash.

"Come on in."

Soon, the Sparkle family was explaining the history of Hanukkah to Flash.

"You see, Flash," he began, "Hanukkah is a special Jewish holiday commemorating the rededication of the Holy Temple in Jerusalem at the time of the Maccabean Revolt against the Seleucid Empire."

"Fascinating," said Flash.

"Instead of many celebrations that last merely one day," went on Twilight Velvet, "Hanukkah goes on for eight days."

"Eight days?" asked Flash. "That's a pretty long time to celebrate."

"And we get presents on each of those days," added Twilight.

"Awesome," said Flash. "So what other traditions go with this holiday?" He then noticed a candlestick holder with nine candles in it. The middle one was lit, and two others were lit as well.

"That's our menorah," explained Night Light. "The eight different branches represent the eight days of Hanukkah. On each night of Hanukkah, a new branch is lit. The ninth candle, called the shamash, which means 'helper' or 'servant', is used to light the other candles and be used as an extra light."

"And what's with that top?" asked Flash.

Twilight giggled a bit. "It's kind of like a top," she said, "but actually, it's a dreidel."

"What are the symbols painted on the sides meant to represent?"

"They're letters of the Hebrew alphabet," explained Twilight, and then she explained the rules of Dreidel to Flash.

* * *

Soon, it was time for dinner. One of the dishes was filled with what looked like pancakes made of potatoes.

"Latkes," explained Cadance, before chuckling a little at Flash's puzzled expression. "I know; I didn't understand them at first either. But trust me in that they're really good."

Flash decided to try one and see. "They _are_ good," he said.

"Latkes are served with sour cream and applesauce on the side," explained Shining Armor. Next was a dish that contained something that looked like noodles.

"This is kugel," said Twilight Velvet. "It's made from egg noodles, butter, cottage cheese, sour cream, raisins, eggs, sugar, and cinnamon."

Flash then noticed a familiar dish of snacks.

"Doughnuts?"

"Almost," said Spike. "They're something mom and Twilight call sufganiyot. They're jelly doughnuts to me." He licked his lips and was about to reach for one for Twilight Velvet smacked his hand away.

"Later," she said. "We don't want you to get greedy with them like you did last year."

"Aww, I couldn't help it," shrugged Spike. "They're so delicious."

When supper was over, the family gathered for their presents. Flash even got one as well.

"I wonder what it is," said Flash as he unwrapped his gift. It turned out to be...

"The plasma ball!"

"I take it that was what you wanted to give me as a gift," said Twilight.

"Yeah," said Flash. "I wasn't too sure if you actually had one of those and figured it'd probably look cool in your room or whatever..."

"I already had one," said Twilight. "But it was still a nice thought."

"Th-thanks," replied Flash, blushing a little.

"Quite ironic," joked Twilight. "You ended up being given the gift you wanted to give." She then playfully punched him in the shoulder with a giggle.

Flash laughed as well. "I guess I did," he said. "Thanks again, Twi."

"You're welcome, Flash," said Twilight. "Happy Hanukkah." With that, the two sat together on the couch, watching it snow outside.

* * *

 **AUGUST 4, 2038**

"That was our first Hanukkah together," said Twilight.

"But you and dad didn't become a couple, did you?" asked Dusk.

"No, not for another two years, at least," said Flash.

"Aw, what a touching story," gushed Dawn.

"But there's still some things you didn't cover," said Dusk. "Like, how'd uncle Butterscotch get his prosthetic legs?"

"Did you ever run into the Dazzlings during high school?" asked Dawn.

"And whatever happened to Icy Heart?" added Violet.

"All of that we'll tell you in due time," said Vincent, raising a hand in silence.

"Did Starlight and Trixie ever apologize for being mean?"

"That's a story for another time, boy," said Flash. "We've all got a busy day tomorrow, and we may not have time for stories."

"Aww..." the kids moaned with disappointment.

"Don't worry," assured Twilight. "We can guarantee that the next story will be well worth the wait." This made the kids cheer up a bit. Twilight looked over at the clock.

"Goodness!" she cried. "Look how late it is! It's way past your bedtimes."

"But we're not little kids anymore," protested Twilight V.

"Everyone needs their sleep," insisted Flash. With that, everyone set out for bed. But Dawn stayed behind to speak with her parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

"What is it, Dawn?" asked Sunset.

"I... I'm very sorry for everything you went through before I was born," said Dawn. "I had no idea how hard you had it..."

Sighing, Sunset put both of her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Dawn," she said gently, "the reason we're telling you our story is because we want you to grow wiser from experience just as your father and I have."

"You're a bit of a dreamer," added Vincent. "Just like I was when I was young. One of these days, neither of us will be there to guide you all the time. You're almost eighteen years old, and we've been preparing for you to make decisions for yourself."

"I know," said Dawn. "Nobody can live forever. But it would be nice if they could."

"If no one ever died," said Sunset, "then the world would get very crowded."

"Though it still doesn't change that there's over nine billion people on the planet," Vincent pointed out.

"True," said Sunset. "But still," she said, turning her attention back to Dawn, "we want to prepare you to be able to look out for yourself should something happen to us."

"I know, mom." Dawn then brought her parents in for a hug. "I love you guys," she said, almost close to tears. "You're the best parents I could've ever asked for."

"And you're the best little girl we could've ever had," said Vincent as he and Sunset hugged their daughter in return.

"Yep," said Sunset. "You'll always be our little princess."

"Thanks, mom," said Dawn. "But I'm not really a little girl anymore."

"We know," said Vincent. "But no matter how old you get, you'll always be our daughter, and we will always love you."

Dawn smiled. She then kissed both of her parents good night and went up to her room.

"She's such a sweet girl, isn't she, Sunny?" said Vincent.

"She sure is, Vinny," agreed Sunset. "And she's got your smile and charm too."

"And your beauty and wit."

"Oh you," giggled Sunset, kissing her husband. Vincent kissed her back. Smiling at each other, they walked upstairs to their bedroom. And even though most of Sunset and Vincent's high school life wasn't perfect, they had managed to find a way to take the sad song and make it better.

 **VINCENT, SUNSET AND THEIR FRIENDS**

 **WILL RETURN TO RAINBOW FALLS**

 **SPRING 2018**

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **Twilight's street address is a reference to Bonnie Zacherle, the woman who created the MLP franchise, as well as the year the franchise began.**

 **Initially, Flash and Vincent would be playing** ** _Mortal Kombat_** **, but I switched to** ** _Street Fighter_** **to be a bit more family-friendly.**

 **References to** ** _The Best Night Ever_** **and** ** _Forever Filly_** **are made.**


	71. Bonus: How the Songs Were Picked

All seventy chapters in _Art of a Sun's Love Volume 1_ are named for solo Beatles songs. The volume is split into five sections - _Blast to Our Past_ , _Fortunes and Tragedies_ , _Love is Blind_ , _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_ , and _Sentries Divided_ \- and each contains fourteen chapters, much like the early Beatles albums. Each section has its own soundtrack utilizing the solo music to provide a narrative. I am aware that much of the music in each "album" is not from a specific time frame (realistically speaking, you can't mix 1973's "Mind Games" with 2007's "Dance Tonight"), but the storytelling still came first. On a Beatles album, you would have one track by Ringo, two or three by George, and the rest split between John and Paul, but for the series, that dynamic has shifted dramatically, and we ended up using ten tracks from Ringo, sixteen from George, twenty from John, and twenty-four from Paul.

The songs were usually picked because of how it fit the way the story came together thematically, but some were also written whilst the Beatles were still together ("Isn't It a Pity" traced back to 1966, for example) and/or had at least two playing on the same track ("Instant Karma!" is a John single featuring George). On occasion, there was a track that just _sounded_ like them.

* * *

 ** _Blast to Our Past_**

 **Let 'Em In** (McCartney, _Wings at the Speed of Sound_ , 1976) - With the opening chimes of the doorbells, there's something about this track that just screams "opening track to a series". John might not have approved of it being on a mid-to-late 70s Beatles album, but then again, "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" and "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" both made it onto albums, and he hated both of them. However, he could let it pass by name dropping the Everly brothers.

 **Grow Old with Me** (Lennon, _John Lennon Anthology_ , 1998) - Originally released on _Milk and Honey_ in 1984. It was initially planned around 1994 to be a contender for a Beatles reunion single, but along with "Now and Then", it was shelved. This version utilizes orchestra conducted by George Martin, giving it partial status as a Beatles song. Some may question it being played so early in the series, but I think it establishes where Celestia and Sombra's relationship was heading very nicely.

 **Life Itself** (Harrison, _Somewhere in England_ , 1981) - Flash, Sunset and Vincent each had a chapter dedicated to their birth, and each was represented by a different Beatle. My interpretation of "Life Itself" for the volume would've been about the joys of a newborn.

 **Whatever Gets You Thru the Night** (Lennon, _Walls and Bridges_ , 1974) - Can you picture Paul doing Elton John's part in the vocals?

 **I've Had Enough** (McCartney, _London Town_ , 1978) - I can see John, George and Ringo rocking out on this track.

 **Isolation** (Lennon, _John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band_ , 1970) - Ringo played drums on several tracks of the album, usually considered John's best solo album along with _Imagine_. This track perfectly showcases Luna's current situation in regards to her relationship with her family, especially Celestia.

 **Isn't It a Pity (Version 1)** (Harrison, _All Things Must Pass_ , 1970) - Originally demoed for _Revolver_ , this track never made it onto a Beatles album, not even _Let It Be_. Again, Ringo plays drums.

 **It Don't Come Easy** (Starr, _Photograph: The Very Best of Ringo Starr_ , 1971) - Ringo's signature tune features fantastic guitar work from George; a perfect contender for an unmade 70s Beatles album.

 **This One** (McCartney, _Flowers in the Dirt_ , 1989) - Elvis Costello contributed to several songs on one of Paul's greatest post-Wings albums, and he sounds almost like the John Lennon of his time, though he did not contribute to the song. "This One" was originally demoed in 1987.

 **Out the Blue** (Lennon, _Mind Games_ , 1973) - This tune from John's "lost weekend" phase almost feels right at home on a 1970s Beatles album.

 **From a Lover to a Friend** (McCartney, _Driving Rain_ , 2001) - Timeline wise (the chapter takes place in 1996), this is pretty much out of place, but I love the way it reflects on how Lullaby Strings needed extra support for toddler Flash and the then-unborn Vincent.

 **Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)** (Lennon, _Double Fantasy_ , 1980) - Paul called it one of his favorite songs that John ever wrote, and given the position of "Good Night" on _The White Album_ , I can't see Paul rejecting it.

 **Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)** (Harrison, _Living in the Material World_ , 1973) - George's response to John's "Give Peace a Chance" and "Imagine" has to be on a Beatles album that wasn't.

 **No More Lonely Nights** (McCartney, _All the Best!_ , 1984) - This is the ballad version that appears on the end credits of _Give My Regards to Broad Street_ ; the film features Ringo as a fictionalized version of himself.

* * *

 ** _Fortunes and Tragedies_**

 **The Song We Were Singing** (McCartney, _Flaming Pie_ , 1997) - _Flaming Pie_ was the point where Paul began to really show he could still make good music, but sadly, his latest albums don't get too much attention, most likely due to some of his blunders throughout the 1970s and 1980s. "The Song We Were Singing" almost sounds like it could've had some assistance from John.

 **When We Was Fab** (Harrison, _Cloud Nine_ , 1987) - Continuing the nostalgic theme from "The Song We Were Singing", Ringo played the drums on George's "psychedelic Beatles" pastiche, and produced by Jeff Lynne.

 **Dear Boy** (McCartney, _Ram_ , 1971) - It was believed to have been written about John, but it was actually about Linda's ex-husband Joseph Melville See, as well as Paul himself.

 **Only People** (Lennon, _Mind Games_ , 1973) - See "Out the Blue" above.

 **Handle with Care** (The Traveling Wilburys, _Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1_ , 1988) - The presence of Roy Orbison on vocals might've prevented it from making the cut, but we can probably pretend it's George singing the whole thing himself with John and Paul on backing vocals.

 **Instant Karma! (We All Shine On)** (Lennon, _Power to the People: The Hits_ , 1970) - George played guitar on John's smash instant single, and it even features Beatles alumni Billy Preston on Hammond organ.

 **Attention** (Starr, _Stop and Smell the Roses_ , 1981) - Paul wrote this track for Ringo, produced it, and played piano and backing vocals on it.

 **Somebody Who Cares** (McCartney, _Tug of War_ , 1982) - At the time the album came out, it was hailed for having some of Paul's most Beatle-esque songs in ages. This track is a great introduction to the last of the six lead characters of the volume, Comet Tail and Twilight Sparkle.

 **Hold On** (Lennon, _John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band_ , 1970) - See "Isolation" above.

 **Back Off Boogaloo** (Starr, _Photograph: The Very Best of Ringo Starr_ , 1972) - See "It Don't Come Easy" above. This also serves as an introduction to Math Equation and his brother Masked Puck.

 **Getting Closer** (McCartney, _Back to the Egg_ , 1979) - "Girls' School" was originally in this spot, but it was held back because lyrically, it didn't fit. "Getting Closer" is one of Paul's more underrated rockers and would've easily fit nicely on a late-1970s/early-1980s Beatles album.

 **Art of Dying** (Harrison, _All Things Must Pass_ , 1970) - Another track originally written for _Revolver_ , but was cut most likely due to the religious overtones.

 **This Never Happened Before** (McCartney, _Chaos and Creation in the Backyard_ , 2005) - Almost believed to be _McCartney III_ , the Nigel Godrich-produced album is regarded to be Paul's greatest solo (third if you include _Ram_ , credited with Linda, and _Band on the Run_ , credited to Wings).

 **How?** (Lennon, _Imagine_ , 1971) - This track reflects on the emotions Sunset Shimmer was going through by the end of _Fortunes and Tragedies_ , and eventually leading into _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_.

* * *

 ** _Love is Blind_**

 **What You Got** (Lennon, _Walls and Bridges_ , 1974) - Given that the music scene was changing drastically when _Walls and Bridges_ came out, the Beatles playing funk music on one of their albums could possibly happen.

 **Oo-Wee** (Starr, _Goodnight Vienna_ , 1974) - See previous track.

 **Apple Scruffs** (Harrison, _All Things Must Pass_ , 1970) - I can imagine John and Paul having fun with this one.

 **Dance Tonight** (McCartney, _Memory Almost Full_ , 2007) - Although written in 2007, this minor hit having a music video featuring Natalie Portman could've easily been written in the 1970s.

 **Don't Let Me Wait Too Long** (Harrison, _Living in the Material World_ , 1973) - Ringo played drums on the single that could've been. (At the time, George wasn't big on having multiple singles for each of his albums by the time _The Best of George Harrison_ was released.)

 **Borrowed Time** (Lennon, _Milk and Honey_ , 1984) - A lovely, if not unfinished, ditty about reflections of the past. If John had lived, it would've been great to hear what he had in mind for this.

 **The Girl is Mine** (McCartney/Jackson, _Thriller_ , 1982) - Okay, this track is completely left field and I doubt it would've even been released as a single under the Beatles name, but it still fits the rivalry Flash and Math Equation had at the time.

 **My Valentine** (McCartney, _Kisses on the Bottom_ , 2012) - Beatle alumni Eric Clapton played guitar; a sweet little baroque number right up there with the likes of "For No One" or, dare I say it, "Yesterday".

 **Mind Games** (Lennon, _Mind Games_ , 1973) - Originally demoed back in 1969 under the name "Make Love (Not War)".

 **The Pound is Sinking** (McCartney, _Tug of War_ , 1982) - When you listen to _Tug of War_ , it's as almost as if Paul was emulating John by speaking his mind about social topics like the stock market. It also almost sounds like Paul is saying "hear me brother" at times.

 **Crippled Inside** (Lennon, _Imagine_ , 1971) - George played Dobro on John's little pastiche of Paul's songwriting at the time.

 **Love Comes to Everyone** (Harrison, _Best of Dark Horse 1976-1989_ , 1979) - Originally released on _George Harrison_. Eric Clapton plays the opening guitar to a track almost sounding like a lost session from _Rubber Soul_.

 **You're Sixteen (You're Beautiful and You're Mine)** (Starr, _Ringo_ , 1973) - Paul played the "kazoo" vocal solo on Ringo's cover of the classic Johnny Burnette tune; interestingly enough, the Ringo version appears to be definitive version of the track.

 **Love Come Tumbling Down** (McCartney, non-album B-side, 1987) - Entering into obscure territory, this outtake featured on a select few bootlegs could've been a great choice for a Beatles reunion album if George, Ringo and Jeff Lynne wanted to.

* * *

 ** _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_**

 **Tug of War** (McCartney, _Wingspan: Hits and History_ , 1982) - Originally released on _Tug of War_. This track perfectly encapsulates the complex emotions Sunset was going through in the story, as well as her relationship with the two Sentry brothers.

 **Wrack My Brain** (Starr, _Stop and Smell the Roses_ , 1981) - George wrote this for Ringo and played on it. This quirky tone is actually quite dark as far as tone is concerned, again, perfectly fitting Sunset's emotional state.

 **I'm Losing You** (Lennon, _Double Fantasy_ , 1980) - There's an alternate version with Cheap Trick on _Anthology_ , but I picked the official album version because the telephone sounds at the end make a perfect lead-in to the next track...

 **Wah-Wah** (Harrison, _All Things Must Pass_ , 1970) - Written during the stressful sessions that eventually became _Let It Be_ when George briefly quit the band. Ringo on drums.

 **Waterfalls** (McCartney, _Wingspan: Hits and History_ , 1980) - Originally released on _McCartney II_. As the previous tracks showcased the fear and anger on display, this one plays on Sunset's sadness and regrets.

 **I Know (I Know)** (Lennon, _Mind Games_ , 1973) - The intro vaguely reminds me of "I've Got a Feeling".

 **Blow Away** (Harrison, _George Harrison_ , 1979) - One of George's more underrated tracks, it has one of the silliest music videos ever made, and shows a side of George we don't see too often. A great start to Sunset's path to redemption.

 **With a Little Luck** (McCartney, _London Town_ , 1978) - Wings' last #1 hit (excluding "Coming Up") continues Sunset's determination in redeeming herself to her peers, with a little help from Vincent and Celestia. I use the album version because I'm not a fan of the _Wingspan_ edit.

 **Weight of the World** (Starr, _Time Takes Time_ , 1992) - Ringo's big comeback ends the "Sunset redemption" medley very nicely.

 **Surprise Surprise (Sweet Bird of Paradox)** (Lennon, _Walls and Bridges_ , 1974) - You can hear the ending chorus calling back to "Drive My Car" as the song fades out towards the end.

 **Girls' School** (McCartney, non-album B-side, 1977) - Again, John often criticized Paul for being soft, so I think he would've loved playing this one.

 **Me and You** (Starr, _Choose Love_ , 2005) - Since the chapter is centered on a model railway show, and with him being the first narrator for _Thomas and Friends_ , having a Ringo track in this spot made sense.

 **The Light That Has Lighted the World** (Harrison, _Living in the Material World_ , 1973) - This gentle tune reflects on how some people can change, for better or for worse.

 **Jealous Guy** (Lennon, _Imagine_ , 1971) - Originally written back in 1968 under the name "Child of Nature", and personally, I'm glad this track ended up the way it did. The first track picked out for this volume expresses how remorseful Sunset was for hurting Vincent; Elizabeth Gillies' cover from 2011 is also really beautiful.

* * *

 ** _Sentries Divided_**

 **Got My Mind Set on You** (Harrison, _Cloud Nine_ , 1987) - George first heard James Ray's version during the Beatle days, but never had the chance to record it with the Beatles. "Weird Al" Yankovic did a parody on _Even Worse_ as "(This Song's Just) Six Words Long". I'll admit this chapter kind of feels like filler, but it's also a great build up to the official Rainbooms lineup.

 **How Do You Sleep?** (Lennon, _Imagine_ , 1971) - Because this track is a vicious attack on Paul, I can't see it being on a Beatles album. However, it _does_ perfectly fit the climax of the tensions between Flash and Vincent. George plays guitar.

 **Angry** (McCartney, _Press to Play_ , 1986) - Guest starring Phil Collins and Pete Townshend, Paul appears to emulate John on this rarely-heard track.

 **I Don't Wanna Face It** (Lennon, _Milk and Honey_ , 1984) - John initially wrote this for Ringo on _Stop and Smell the Roses_ , but due to the former's death, the track was dropped from the latter's album.

 **Trippin' on My Own Tears** (Starr, _Ringo Rama_ , 2003) - This track showcases how much the Sentry family had splintered before reuniting under tragic circumstances.

 **Live and Let Die** (McCartney, _All the Best!_ , 1973) - Originally released on George Martin's _Live and Let Die_. The reggae section might not have it on a Beatles album, but the verses do sound a lot like them.

 **All Those Years Ago** (Harrison, _Somewhere in England_ , 1981) - Initially written for _Stop and Smell the Roses_ , it was reworked for _Somewhere in England_. Ringo still plays drums on it, however, and it even features Paul on backing vocals along with then-wife Linda and Wings bandmate Denny Laine. One of many near-miss Beatles reunions, the remaining three would not be on the same record for another fourteen years.

 **Mother** (Lennon, _John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band_ , 1970) - Due to the subject matter being personal to John, it might not have been on a Beatles album, but like "How Do You Sleep?", it works in the story's context. Ringo on drums.

 **Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey** (McCartney, _All the Best!_ , 1971) - Originally released on _Ram_. Right up there in the Beatles' sub-genre of children's songs like "Yellow Submarine" and "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill".

 **Photograph** (Starr, _Ringo_ , 1973) - Another George/Ringo collaboration, this one was rightly released as a single, and would've been a great Beatles track.

 **Awaiting on You All** (Harrison, _All Things Must Pass_ , 1970) - Following the drama over the past several chapters, this is the point where things slowly begin to look up once again.

 **Put It There** (McCartney, _Flowers in the Dirt_ , 1989) - A sweet, simple little tune where Sunset finally buries the hatchet with Flash; it almost sounds as if it was directly lifted from 1968-1970.

 **Rising Sun** (Harrison, _Brainwashed_ , 2002) - Almost a spiritual sequel to "Here Comes the Sun", it's the ideal closure for Sunset's story arc in the volume.

 **Pipes of Peace** (McCartney, _Pipes of Peace_ , 1983) - Initially, _The Secret War of Sunset Shimmer_ and _Sentries Divided_ were intended to be a double album called _Broken Bonds_ , but they were split into two individual albums instead, hence "Tug of War" is the first track of the spiritual double album and "Pipes of Peace" the final track. Paul's equivalent to John's "Imagine" was his only #1 in the UK as a solo artist, as well as his last #1 to date (excluding collaborations with Rihanna and Kanye West).

* * *

 **What you have just read, my friends, is the bonus chapter of volume one, listing all the tracks featured and why they were picked, with some facts about several of them.**

 **And with that, the first volume of _Art of a Sun's Love_ is complete! This project took a little over two years to write up, and some chapters were a little on the lacking side, but all of it has been worth it to get this far. Will the story continue? Yes it will, in spring, around March to May. This is so I can finalize the outline for volume two (chapters 71-140), and come up with rough outlines for each individual chapter as well as a song for each. I may go back and edit some chapters, especially the earlier ones, to polish them up a little.**

 **On the whole, which ten chapters of the story did you enjoy the best? Do leave your answers in your reviews. Until then, I'll see you in the spring!**


End file.
